


Vildland

by Butterhawk, Reknis



Category: Trudvang (RP)
Genre: Dark Elves, Dark Fantasy, Dark Magic, Death, Exploration, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Friendship, Heavy Petting, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Interracial By Fantasy Standards, Kissing, Love, Magic, Sex, Undead, Vaginal Sex, Wilderness
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 177,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterhawk/pseuds/Butterhawk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reknis/pseuds/Reknis
Summary: Igen det vidsträckta täcket av djup svärta och glimrande spridda diamanter. En hel rymd till sig om man enbart såg upp. Men gör hon inte, inte bara när blicken faller nedåt. Bergsmassiv som avtecknar sig likt svarta spetsiga taggar mot det skimrande nattäcket. Dunkla, under ett eget täcke av dis och frost. En fallande stjärna och ett hotande sväljande mörker. Men hon följer med den denna gång, envist klamrar sig fast och vrålet kommer. Bävande in mot bröstet. Det blir så kallt, hotande mörkt in i den eviga natten. Nej. Nej!Ett djupt andetag, mer kyla, snö. Ögonen glöder, flimrar av färger som dansar över den kalla nordliga vinterhimlen.
Kudos: 9





	1. Ett svårt farväl

**Author's Note:**

> Detta är ett väldigt lätt redigerat och ihopklippt textbaserat rollspel mellan mig och Butterhawk. Dvs vi har skrivit en del vardera och varje del är reaktion och svar på den andras, därför är texten inte linjär i sitt flöde utan blir uppdelad på så vis mellan varje svar.
> 
> Hoppas det går bra att läsa ändå, man vänjer sig efter ett tag!

_~Prolog~ Darondh drömmer “Igen det vidsträckta täcket av djup svärta och glimrande spridda diamanter. En hel rymd till sig om man enbart såg upp. Men gör hon inte, inte bara när blicken faller nedåt. Bergsmassiv som avtecknar sig likt svarta spetsiga taggar mot det skimrande nattäcket. Dunkla, under ett eget täcke av dis och frost. En fallande stjärna och ett hotande sväljande mörker. Men hon följer med den denna gång, envist klamrar sig fast och vrålet kommer. Bävande in mot bröstet. Det blir så kallt, hotande mörkt in i den eviga natten. Nej. Nej! Ett djupt andetag, mer kyla, snö. Ögonen glöder, flimrar av färger som dansar över den kalla nordliga vinterhimlen. Lyser upp snön där långt under sig, de mörkare kala bergsklipporna. Innan något slingrar sig upp från markytan, kvickt och hårt för att hota hugga tag i ett sylvasst gap och lång stark kropp. Ett hastigt andetag och hon kastas bakåt, uppåt och landskapet som bergskedjan försvinner i en rasande takt. Kyla… ett fall. Hon sätter sig upp, med ett tjut? Var inte säker för har knipit ihop munnen och käkarna där hon greppade hårt om bädden likväl i tältet. Den bleka kroppen svettig och några av hårslingorna klistrar sig längs ansiktet och ned över den hävande nakna bysten. Blinkar, återfår fattningen och släpper krampaktigt med de svidande fingrarna om täcket. Med fortfarande hjärtat dunkade i bröstkorgen så hasar hon sig upp. Drar med täcket draperat omkring sig för att snabbt leta upp en avskild bok, där hon skrev ned sina drömmar i överlag. Specifikt de som kom likt ett slag och genomsyrar en fortfarande i vaket tillstånd. Försöker stilla sig nog så handstilen inte skulle bli så spretig, och formulera sig rätt där händelseförloppet får staplas upp mer ordningsamt. Visste inte riktigt vad det betydde, bara att kallelsen var starkare nu. Och hon låter sidorna i boken torka öppet innan hon drar på sig lättare men varm klädsel. För att börja gå igenom den hemliga packningen hon stuvat under sin bädd i tältet. Alla de varmaste plaggen, två fällar av tjock och varm päls. Rep. Några få böcker. En längre dolk i stål för sakens skull. Maten fick ordnas senare, när det blev dags.”_

Darondh:

Hon har vaknat i ett svettigt ryck i sitt tält, nattlinnet klibbar över kroppen och så också slingorna. Bröstet häver sig häftigt och blicken är både nyvaken som klar där den blinkar sig till den här verkligheten. Ingen dröm om norr, utan något helt annat. Något hon inte varit beredd på eller trodde hon skulle se igen. Hade lämnat sitt avtryck dock, så efter en rask “frukost” för det var fortfarande natt, sen natt. Nästan morgon ändå… Så är hon i full färd i att börja packa.

Till en början går det dåligt och lite för spridda tankar, men har lagt upp allt på bädden. Både det hon förberett i förtid och det hon nu försöker styra upp. Hade allt som behövdes i stallet där hennes fina märr stod, allt till hästen och ett ordentligt träns utan metall som inte heller skulle frysa i hästens mun eller fingrar. En bekväm sadel gjord för långa distanser, varm, ordentligt gjord och inriden. Också utan metall. Varm. Sadelväskor, med havre och annat foder. Rep. Nu står hon och överväger själv, med mat, men en del hade hon tänkt införskaffa på vägen också. Så var det kläder… och behövde man ta med så många böcker? Var klädd själv i ett par varma slitstarka kläder, byxor, fodrade kängor utan stål. En varm tunika med ett ylleplagg ovan det utan ärmar. Man kände knappt igen henne då siluetten också blev något annorlunda, håret uppsatt i en svans. Men ädlingen gick aldrig ur och stansen och kroppshållningen är henne rakt igenom då hon står med ryggen mot tältets öppning. Har just greppat ett tillbehör man inte tänkte sig se henne riktigt hålla i, Saulons svärd i sin skida. Står och betraktar det tyst i djupa tankar.

_  
  
_

Dervla:

Hon hade samlat lite smått och gott i en väska innan som stod redo lite diskret i tältet hon delade med Kzer, väntade med den stora pälsen tills hon hon var säker på att krigaren somnat om där han hade gripit efter henne när hon tvärt satt sig upp och flämtat. Något hade väckt henne – Darondh. Vem annars egentligen? Solitären drömde inte, det enda hon ibland fick var bilder från andras medvetenhet. Hon hade försiktigt stoppat en kudde under hans arm och han verkade lika glad över den, tagit fram pälsen och dragit på sig väskan för att dra kappan över sig. Likt ett raggigt djur hade hon så trippat över till Daronds tält, smidigt undvikit soldater och så tassat in. Darondh är uppe och klädd och Dervla kan inte låta bli att känna ett hugg i magtrakten över att det nu var dags. Hon stannar upp med ett plågat uttryck innan hon får dragen under kontroll och mäktar fram ett leende. Magikern skulle inte få se henne gråta.

"Jag anade att du var på gång, hade du tänk säga hejdå eller bara slinka iväg?"

Hon tar av sig pälsen och kastar den på sängen, väskan följer med och hon spatserar över golvet i sitt nattlinne, barfota fortfarande då hon velat hasta på.

"Är du helt säker Shobh? Du kan fortfarande ångra dig.."

_  
  
_

Darondh:

Hon rycker till vid Dervlas röst, även fast hon undermedvetet känt av hon redan och blicken är vid och något skälvande vid pupillerna. Men håller också god min och ler bara det mjukare vidare leendet inte så många andra fick se, knappt nån egentligen, förutom Dervla. Bara de som gjorde sig förtjänta av det så att säga.

"Klart jag skulle säga hejdå, hade tänkt smyga in och väcka dig annars."

Hade inte varit en möjlighet, att åka utan det. Sneglar kort på väskan där väninnan kommer mot henne i nattlinnet. Hon håller fortfarande om svärdets skida, lite krampaktigt så mot bröstet och det skälver till lite över ögonbrynen av den frågan.

"Nej… och nej. Jag måste, jag vill, men… ironiskt nog, har jag lite kalla fötter. Metaforiskt. De här kängorna är varma."

Pladdrar lite, blev så när hon var på riktigt nervös. Inte rädd, för blev hon mer än tyst. Både pirrigt och illamående nervös. Och tveksam. Ser ned över kängorna innan hon ser upp i Dervlas ögon.

"Och du, med Kheitair? Jag vet det inte är optimalt, och inte heller vill jag tvinga dig binda dig mer magiskt med honom. Tror du, Hon, är nog? "

_  
  
_

Dervla:

Fast hon visste att det var lönlöst. Hade den andra väl fått för sig något var det ingen idé att ens försöka få henne på andra tankar, det var heller inte hennes plats egentligen och hon stryker sina fingertoppar hårt mot handflatorna, försökte hålla sig lugn. Hon besvarar leendet, drar svärdet för att granska eggen och med andra handen stryka Darondh över ena axeln innan hon börjar kontrollera hennes klädsel och skidar svärdet igen.

"Det kommer gå bra, jag hatar att se dig resa men.. är detta något du känner att du måste så måste du, du kommer hata mig om jag tvingar dig att stanna."

Hon sväljer hårt, känner sig själv illamående och löjligt frusen även om det inte var kallt i tältet. Hon har ändå gåshud och känner egentligen för att kräkas.

"Huh?.. Åh.. det löser sig jag-- jag lovar att vänta på dig"

Gjorde hon verkligen det? Tanken på att rasa fritt var lockande och Kheitair visste inget, eller? Hade ingen aning om det ansvar han plötsligt skulle ha så hon kunde egentligen bara vänta och dra? Känslan svävar inom henne, alla vägar hon kan gå, alla möjligheter-- Kzer då? Vem skulle ta hand om honom? Han var ju inte hennes problem! Men tänk om han betedde sig som en idiot bara för att hon ger sig av? Och Kynah?.. Hon gör en ofrivillig rörelse, musklerna i hennes ansikte rycker som om de inte vet vilken impuls de ska lyda och hon vänder sig om, döljer sig bakom den lösa flätan.

"Jag-- jag har något åt dig. De säger att man inte kan överleva i Isvidderna utan en sån här. Den är ful, jag vet men.."

Hon biter sig i läppen, griper om pälsen.

_  
  
_

Darondh:

Drar till mjukt i mungiporna men blicken som bara tycks bli vidare och öppnare ser över Dervla menande vid hennes svar. Skulle inte hata henne, men hon skulle bli sliten mellan,, olycklig. Men trygg? Visste mycket väl vad modern hade ålagt Dervla med, likväl som väninnans löfte i sig självt. Behövde bara göra detta, hon skulle aldrig tvinga Dervla vänta igen. Och det tog emot så att låta henne binda sig så hårt och direkt till Kheitair. På ett sätt, önskade hon ändå att se hur långt det skulle räcka. Dessutom inte tvinga henne bli kvar om det blev helt ohållbart. Ifall hon ändå skulle rasa iväg längs vägarna annorstädes, skulle inte lägga det emot henne. Och de skulle återförenas oavsett. Men önskade innerligt att väninnan ändå skulle finna nog ro och mer att hålla henne här. 

Slappnar av något vid handen över axeln direkt och andas något långsammare. Ser när hon drar svärdet och nickar mjukt vid löftet att vänta. Väter läpparna och förklarar lite.

"Jag, hade tänkt be dig ta det till Saulon när han blir bättre. Men jag hade den mest, förvirrande och intensiva dröm. Inte om norr, utan var något helt annat. Lite bekant för drömt om den här kvinnan tidigare men hon har aldrig tilltalat mig. Kaotiska drömmar men hon är så oerhört tydlig, skarp. Nu talade hon inte riktigt till mig heller, tycktes mer irriterad att jag var där och slutade med att hon vrålade rakt ut. "Ta svärdet, ta svärdet och låt blodet flyta!" När jag vaknade så, kunde jag inte sluta tänka på det. Jag som inte... några, snabba tips?"

Ler lite snett och kröker på ögonbrynen. Svärdet är välsmitt, gjort för en stridsmagiker rakt av och hade kluvit hur många demoner genom sin tid? Blinkar till vid väninnans ord och breddar leendet direkt där hon plockar åt sig pälsen. Lägger ifrån sig skidan med svärdet över sängen och tar emot pälsen.

"Åh! Nej nej, det spelar ingen roll... så, varm den är. Vad, är det för något djur?"

Kunde inte riktigt identifiera det, men den är tjock, sträv ytterst men när man sticker in fingrarna längre in så tar något omöjligt tätt och mjukt. Tar och kränger på sig den och försvinner nästan i den, men var lika så väl!

"Jag oroade mig över det, har några varma kappor men... den här är perfekt!"

Begravde näsan in i dess kant och krage för att lägga blicken innerligt över Dervla igen.

"Tack..."

_  
  
_

Dervla:

Hon ser förvånad ut när hon får höra om drömmen, kliar sig mot sidan av näsan och väntar tills Darondh tagit pälsen och hon själv kan ta klingan igen.

"Frostbjörn. Det ska tydligen vara det enda som skyddar mot kylan."

Hon ler så, nickar när Darondh tar den på sig innan hon drar svärdet igen.

"Såhär, du håller här. När du parerar ting ska du vinkla svärdet och låta vapnet glida mot bladet till din sida istället för att ta smällen som en idiot. Bara män gör sånt."

Hon vinklar, försöker visa så gott hon kan

"När du så stöter så håller du kvar svärdet, snärtar och passerar, du hugger inte som om du klöv ved, svärdet är inte till för det. Hade du varit större hade det varit en annan sak, vi får använda vår snabbhet istället. Visa mig."

Hon räcker över den till den andra igen, vill se henne göra det innan hon släppte iväg henne.

"Har du mynt?.. har du en plan?"

Hon suckar, låter bister.

"Vad ska jag säga om de frågar var du är? Ska jag ta några av dina ting till krogen, låtsas att du är där eller är det några timmar du vill att jag köper dig?.. Jag behöver veta Darondh, jag behöver höra dig säga vad jag ska göra..snälla?"

_  
  
_

Darondh:

Blicken blir än vidare för ett hjärtslag och hon upprepar det lite tyst där hon stryker över pälsen.

"Frostbjörn…"

Ler lite för sig själv, där hon sedan höjer blicken och följer uppmärksamt och noggrant där Dervla visar henne. Hade sett andra träna och använda svärd men, aldrig riktigt, på riktigt, gjort det själv. Sätter noga notiser hur Dervla först håller svärdet, sedan vinklingen. Tar till sig allt och nickar att hon förstår. Tar svärdet där det räcks henne igen, innan hon kränger av sig pälskappan bara. Hann bli ohyggligt varmt i den men de var ju inne i tältet fortfarande. Men återtar greppet, något som Dervla hållit och vrider sig snett bortåt för att vinkla det mot en imaginär motståndare. Sedan stöter till, mer naturligt att snärta oavsett än att klyva för henne. Skulle känts och säkert sett än mer löjligt ut. Svärdet var inte så tungt som man kunde tro, så skulle nog hjälpa. Hyfsat snabb ändå, men klart, det var tydligt det inte fanns någon sådan träning där överhuvudtaget. Hon skidar det igen och lägger över sängen med ett löfte.

"Jag ska öva under resan. Och ska undvika behöva använda det."

Där frågorna kommer och hon ser med krökta något sammanpressade ögonbryn över väninnan igen. Går helt fram till henne där hon står i nattlinnet bara.

"Jag har mynt, flera mynt, i olika pungar. Och jag har tänkt ta första passande skepp från den norra hamnstaden över havet. Tar mig närmast till den västra delen som det går. Sedan går det en flod rakt från bergen i norr. Jag har fått beskrivet, tipsat, om var det är störst chans att finna dem."

Tar båda händerna över väninnans axlar, innan de glider in mot hennes hals varmt och fortsätter.

"Säg att du inte vet, att jag behöver vara ifred ett tag. Det… har hänt förut. En vecka kan det ge mig, oss. Sedan kommer de ana oråd. Om far är för hård mot dig, säg att jag beordrat dig att inget säga. Han kommer inte tvinga dig. De kommer söka, rota i det. Du är den enda här som kommer veta var. Om något händer Dervla, om något… fruktansvärt händer här. Sök upp mig. Men jag kommer tillbaka."

Händerna når upp mot käkarna och hon böjer sig fram och lägger en mjuk öm kyss över hennes panna, sedan lutar sin egen mot.

"Jag kommer sakna dig, mest av alla. Förlåt far om han blir för sträng. Se efter Kheitair så han inte går vilse, eller din mor. Låt din krigare värma dig. Stötta Deken om än han inget säger. Skratta, och njut."

Börjar kännas, där hjärtat både svider och ivrigt som nervöst dunkar att det verkligen händer. Hon förstod det knappt själv, men både ville inte slita sig härifrån samtidigt hon knappt kunde vänta att vara ute på vägen och på riktigt på väg. Men håller stadigt om Dervla och låter näsorna vila mjukt mot varandra som de små andetagen.

_  
  
_

Dervla:

Det var sällan hon bad om något, om hon inte låtsades och kröp runt på alla fyra. Det var sällan innerligt däremot, men nu ber hon, känner sig så förbannat vilsen vid tanken på att Darondh inte ska finnas där i.. ja, vem visste? Något månvarv? Flera månvarv, ett år? Hon skälver, sväljer gång på gång för att få ner den där klumpen som hotade att kväva henne. Darondh var inte så dålig på svärd som hon varit rädd för däremot. Hon var ingen stjärna, men inte helt värdelös och hon fuktar läpparna medan hon nickar. Just så!

"...det låter bra."

Det glädjer henne att höra att Darondh tänkt till ändå, har planerat ut saker i förväg. I väskan skulle hon finna saker man behövde för att överleva utomhus, inget storslaget, bara små ting som borde hålla henne vid liv. När Darondh börjar prata så nickar hon bara igen, dumt och om och om igen, när hon kysste hennes panna så darrar hakan och när pannan möter hennes börjar tårarna att rinna, tunga stora droppar av saltvatten som letar ner ner för hennes kinder och försöker desperat att klänga sig fast vid hennes haka innan de faller och landar på hennes bröst.

"Jag är inte jag när du inte är med mig, jag är ingen-- utan dig, det vet du väl? Du är det finaste och mest värdefulla jag har."

Hon torkar bort en tår med handryggen, snörvlar till innan hon biter ihop, trycker snabbt och hårt sina läppar mot Darondhs i en kysk kyss och drar sig därefter undan.

"Så, gå, hämta hem dina tvillingar, jag lovar att vänta. Gå nu innan jag ångrar mig."

__  
  


Darondh:

Hon har, hade, tänkt inte heller visa väninnan allt för mycket av det brustna. Sliter i henne att åka, skulle slita i henne att inte åka. Men smärtar på ett helt annat sätt att just utsätta Dervla och sig själv för detta. Intalar sig och vet det bara är för en tid, och om det var upp till henne så skulle det inte dröja mer än några månader. Finna tvillingarna, se vad som var vad, lägga vissa pusselbitar till ro och se helt enkelt. Men tillbaka skulle hon. Våren, sommaren, klingar ändå väl och skulle vara enklast att resa också. Nu, det var värre vinterstormar att vänta och ju längre hon väntade desto värre skulle de bli hade man fått nys om. Dessutom hotade delar av det norra havet att helt frysa och var oframkomligt med skepp. Mindre hamn, desto svårare. Och hon ville ta sig så långt det gick med skepp till just den mer glest bebyggda delen av kontinenten. Hur hon skulle göra väl där… hade varit på expeditioner tidigare, men inte själv och inte till riktigt sådant kargt land. Inte på samma sätt. Men förberedelser var det viktiga, vad man bär med sig likaså.

Och hon öppnar ögonen vagt, behåller minnet av Dervlas tårar helt för sig själv i en värdefull liten kista inombords. Diamantdroppar. Fångar in några vid den lätta kyssen och hon pressar läpparna vidare mot väninnans. Där ögonen helt slår upp är de blanka, hotfullt tårfyllda. Så i det sista där Dervla drar sig undan så fångar hon in henne i en våldsam kram. Rinner två ilar från ögonvråna och armarna lindar sig tätt och hårt kring hennes kropp.

"För alltid. Vi ses snart igen."

En kvick kyss in mot en tår-blöt för sval kind, hennes egen hettar. Innan hon släpper greppet och väninnan får bege sig. Håller ihop, på nåder där hon raskt packar resten. Tar ömt om väskan Dervla lämnat, viker ordentligt ihop pälsjackan hon fått med andra kläder, pälsbeklädda vantar, mössa. Varmare underkläder. Behövde se ut som hon mest troligt skulle traska över till nya lägrets marker, till Uracas hus kanske med diverse saker. Allt för att inte väcka uppmärksamhet från Hargath Arhas vakter som står vid porten. De nickar enbart kort till henne, ståendes ovanför på muren och hon öppnar porten för att slinka ut.

Hon går direkt till Mossängen. Gården är stilla denna timma då gryningen var fortfarande flera timmar bort. Ser hur det ryker från skorstenen, men hennes väg tar henne knappt förbi huvudbyggnaden. Utan går till sidan vid stenmuren sedan förbi den och in till stallet där hennes gråa skäck till märr väntar. De hade tränat flitigt ihop och hon litade på djuret, var en klok sak och den gnäggar till lågt där de uppmärksamma öronen och öronen vrids mot henne. Ordnar med sadeln och tränset hon blivit given. Sitter som ett smäck över den vältränade hästkroppen. Ett hälsosamt hull och goda muskler, en frodig vinterpäls hade fått odlats och låtit manen växa sig längre och varm. Hade lyckats bli fäst vid hästen, som hon nämnt “Arha”, i brist på frodigare fantasi. Men ändå, det passade och hoppades det innebar också att hästen skulle återvända med henne.

"Nu, ska vi ut på äventyr du och jag."

Ordnar med de sista sadelväskorna och lämpar över en ordentlig packning men allt sitter där det ska och inga remmar skaver. Andas, och sätter svärdet lite dolt under en pläd hon lagt över skäckens bak under sadelväskor och annat. Ödesdolken hade hon med sig såklart, sitter spänt under rocken hon har på sig för stunden.

Som sista, lämnar hon ett kuvert med ett brev i. En läderpung fylld med silver och 7 guldmynt. Och en mindre slipad sten, en svart opal som bär ett svepande skimrande av grönt, blått och violett.

“ _ Detta är till er och er familj. Vet ni aldrig begärt något men också gett desto mer. Är mitt sätt att säga tack. _

_ Stenen är en del av en större opal jag fann i de Varma Källorna. _

_ D.” _

Sen rider hon iväg. Är först efter hon passerat de flesta av de kända vägarna och vidare längs den mer ensliga som tar en hela vägen till hamnen som hon tillåter sig att överkomma sig av känslor. Är tårar som flödar ned från kinderna och både smärtsamma läten som lyriska och uppspelta leenden. Då var hon på väg och tar emot det okända längre fram fullt ut in i bröstet där ryggen vet, vart den kan luta sig mot.


	2. Slaghavet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darondh har inget annat val än att börja bekanta sig med människor, ta deras hjälp och försöka förstå dem.
> 
> Avståndet börjar växa mellan henne och sina, äventyret breder ut sig och det är inte som hon hoppats eller förväntat sig.

Vildland:

  
Om Darondh trodde att Slaghavet bara var ett sund som med lätthet kunde passeras skulle hon snart inse att hon helt tagit fel. Hon har turen att vid en enslig hamn dit hon anlände sent en ruggig kväll få tag på en ung man med kort hår som ännu inte fått något skägg att tala om och vars röst är ostadig att visa henne till Elin – ett valskepp som snart skulle kasta ankar för att skynda hem innan isen gjorde resan omöjlig.  
Pojken visade sig heta Laupe, han är så tagen över att se en livs levande 'korpikalla' som han kallar henne att han blir så vidögd att han nästan blind vindögd och rabblar stammande fram en massa nonsens om deras fångst, hur många liter olja de fått tag på i år och om kaptenen Torgrim Hjalte som var en 'mycket bra man' som ordnat honom den här anställningen fast att han ännu inte gjort sin skallejod.  
”Inte för att jag är feg! Jag-- jag har bara-- jag har bara inte-- äsch du vet!”  
De hastar på ner mot vattnet, mellan mörka hus med låga tak där det bara brinner ett ensligt ljus i någon enstaka glugg.  
Det är tydligt att Darondh var på väg att lämna Langtrue bakom sig.

Hemma i lägret hade Dervla hållit sig för mun och mage när hon barfota tagit sig tillbaka till det delade tältet. Hon ville inte gråta högt i rädsla för att hon skulle råka dra uppmärksamhet till sig; eller i värsta fall, till Darondh.  
Krigaren sov lika tungt och hon drar kudden ur hans grepp och pressar den mot sitt ansikte när hon tillslut börjar att tjuta, gråter som hon inte gjort sedan hon varit barn med snörvlande hulkanden.  
Att Darondh gav sig av kändes som om hon fick sin själ utsliten igen, ryckt ur hennes desperata grepp fastän hon gjort allt för att klamra sig fast. Världen blev svart och mörk omkring henne och det kändes som om hon höll på att bli svald levande av ett stort svart gapande hål av ångest.

Odher är den som finner mörkeralvinnans avskedsgåva och läser brevet innan han traskar över den frusna backen till huvudhuset. Solen höll på att stiga upp bakom kullarna och de nakna träden och snart skulle barnen vakna och ylande springa genom huset. Han räknade långsamt mynten då räkna inte alls var hans starka sida men han kunde ju inte låta Saagi ta i dem. Att han kunde ha lagt dem på ett bord slår honom inte in.  
När Saagi så gäspande kliver upp med Fina skyndande bakom henne räcker han henne brevet, och stenen då han trodde den skulle gå bra och den behornade läser med en liten allvarsam min.  
”Åh Khei.. ” Hon viker ihop det och stoppar det i den kista hon bevarade viktiga brev, sitter en stund och petar i elden med en pinne medan hon funderade över vart korpen egentligen skulle, om hon själv kunde ha gjort mer för att hjälpa henne. Inte förrän hon pressar näsan mot Rhins varma nacke kan hon släppa känslan av oro och istället hålla om flickan som tagit sig upp i hennes famn.

Darondh:

  
Det är med gott mod ändå, eller god min snarare som hon hade samtalat så smått med denne stirrige människopojke Laupe. Tycktes nog så harmlös som en liten stackars mus med krokig svans och utstående ögon så lät allt för bitska kommentarer eller blickar hållas för sig själv. Leder Arha tätt intill sig där de går längs hamnens brygga och hon låter inte missmodet komma över henne. Inte -redan- då hon inte ens lämnat kontinenten ännu. Må så vara med vilket medel som helst. Men när blicken når valfångarskeppet så kan blicken inte låta bli att vidgas och näsborrarna likaså. Pojken kunde inte läsa henne nog ändå. Lika så väl. Bara svarar artigt på hans små historier och berättelser.

Mötet med själva kaptenen hade varit en upplevelse det med. Försökte inte stirra allt för länge på det fårade anletet och avsaknaden av tänder. Insåg det var alldeles för länge sedan hon hade haft så pass mycket utbyte bland människor ändå. Och fria sådana, dessutom. Som hon var beroende av. Ingen väldigt angenäm känsla. Men den var Inget mot för stanken på skeppet. Fisk, fisk och åter gammal fisk. Valolja var det ja, och valkött och vätska som pressat sig in i var vrå av skeppets trä som det verkade.

Hon betalar kaptenen rikligt, men inget blev ju bättre för det. Det var vad det var helt enkelt, de hade ett lastutrymme som var säkert nog för vindarna och hon fick såklart ta den "bättre" hytten för del av manskapet för de var ändå inte full besättning. Men hon använde den sällan ändå. Såg ingen mening eller skillnad av lastutrymmet som stank av fisk där märren fick stå och åtminstone doftade lite mer av häst allt eftersom den gjorde från sig, och man kunde borra näsan i hennes päls då och då. Eller hytten som stank av fisk, Och människa. Manliga sådan, dessutom. Nej tack.

Hon hade låst in packningen där dock. Och stundom så fann hon sig ovan däck där de hade kastat loss och började resan över, ja, havet var det sannerligen. Blev mer än varse om det vid de första vildsinta vindarna och vågorna. Som besättningen lovordade ändå som milda för tiden och att de verkligen hade lättat ankar i tid innan det skulle bli värre. Behövde redan nu den ordentliga frostbjörnspälsen, åtminstone ovan däck, men plågar sig istället med sina andra kappor. Ville inte väcka någon girighet bland människorna, ifall de fann den lika värdefull som hon gjorde men av andra orsaker. Inte heller ville hon att den skulle stinka av valolja resten av sin användning. Så de mörka bepälsade kapporna blev det. Hade åtminstone en som var behjälplig varm. När de blev för blöta och frusna så höll hon sig nedan däck med märren. Hade gjort sig ett litet bekvämt hörn ändå av lastutrymmet och när märren blev lugn nog trots vågorna så låg hon ned. Och Darondh kunde ligga mot henne, var också där hon sov.

Tänkte mer än ofta på "hem", vilket blev Langtrue nu egentligen. Lustigt hur det kunde bli. Men Dervla, bror och far. Det var ju hem. Undrade hur de hade det och om Dervla fann god sysselsättning ändå, inte grävde ned sig i den ledsamhet hon själv kände då och då högg till i bröstet när en stark längtan tillbaka slog henne men var för sent nu. Om far och bror hade börjat undra, börjat leta efter henne och hur intensivt det skulle bli ett tag. Önskade bara att de höll sig säkra, och inte gjorde något drastiskt och dumt. Suckar till lite där i den tusende tankegången och mumlar lite lågt till stoet.

"Som om det inte kommer hända..."

  
Nåja, det var det vettigare samtalet hon haft under hela resan ändå hittills.

Vildland:

  
Så som alver såg likadana ut för människor såg väl dessa rundörade apor likadana för alver och besättningen var inget undantag. De var alla rakade, utom Laupe, skäggiga och ärrade med hud som varit för länge i solen och de salta vindarna. I flera dagar färdades de utan så mycket som en ö i sikte och Torgrim med sitt fårade yttre stod ofta och tittade ut över havet, sugande på den enda tanden han hade kvar.  
Skörbjugg var inte ovanligt hos männen, de kunde ofta ha blödande tandkött, klaga på värk i mun eller mage och ibland försvinna iväg bara för att komma tillbaka besvikna ”Inget nu heller..”  
Elin var ett fint skepp, kanske inte för en mörkerädling, men det svabbades och rengjordes om och om igen för att hålla rutinen igång. Männen tittade ofta på henne men ingen manade sig fram för att faktiskt tala med henne, utom just Laupe vars stämma ibland sprack eller gick upp i någon form av falsett vilket alltid fick valfångarna att skratta högt och kalla honom för 'tösabit'

"Du måste förstå, det sägs att man har tur om man ens ser -en- av under sin livstid, skymtar den där i skogen. Korpikallas är ökända mördare och lämnar sällan sina skogar, jag säger inte att du mördar!! Jag.. eh.. att se en är bara ännu mer.. sällsynt. Och du verkar så.. vårdad?"

  
Han rodnade kraftigt, krafsade sig i nacken och satte av över däcket.

Den ena morgonen fick de syn på en val i dimman som låg tjock över vattnet och manskapet delade upp sig i tre mindre båtar för att snabbt ro ut medan Darondh, kaptenen och den kolsvarta man som lagade maten stannade ombord. Hur de ens sett den från första början var egentligen oklart.  
Det var ett evigt plaskade från den massiva kroppen som fick vågor att rasa över vattnet, männen skrek åt varandra, kastade harpuner mot djuret, ett ljust vrål, så blev det tyst.  
När de rodde tillbaka och skeppet mötte upp för att dra upp den massiva kroppen längs ena sidan av skeppet var Laupe inte längre med dem. De arbetade tyst men effektivt, grävde upp hål i kroppen för att komma åt oljan som kokades redan under däck med av illaluktande metallpjäs.  
Runt trettio tunnor fylldes innan man inte längre hade några kärl kvar och det uppstyckade liket efter valen lossades så att det kunde flyta iväg. Skeppet rengjordes på nytt vilket verkade ta en hel dag och Torgrim tycktes bister, mer bister än han brukade.

Hon fick vara ifred nere med hästen, ingen ville störa henne där men fler tunnor hade tvunget tagit mer plats. Nu var de på allvar på väg till Vildland och man märkte av det i humöret på männen, hur de nästan surrade exalterat och drack desto mer, sjöng och åt, kalasade på valkött den svarta mannen tillagade och serverade med en pipa i mungipan.

~~~~  
Samtidigt i de norra delarna, över bergen och långt uppåt låg Nedra där hon blivit släpad, försökte öppna ögonen men fann dem allt för tunga och de fladdrade bara innan de tungt stängdes igen. Hon ville rulla över på sidan men hade inte styrka för det heller och någonstans i bakhuvudet kände hon att kroppen inte var som den skulle.

Dervla i sin tur hade reglat dörren till rummet hon hyrde på övervåningen av Morells krog. Där låg hon tyst och bara lyssnade på sina andetag, på rösterna och stöket omkring henne. Orageza såg till att elden brann i hennes spis men frästes undan så fort hon gjorde en ansats till något mer som att tvätta, klä eller mata henne. Även solitären låg så som hon hade fallit och det utsläppta håret låg ovårdat omkring henne likt ett massivt svart nät.  
~~~~

Darondh:

  
Hon uppskattade ändå resten av besättningen, just för att de mer lämnade henne ifred, så hon fick sköta sitt, dem sitt och så fick det vara bra så. Ingen att uppskatta riktigt deras arbete de ändå gjorde, att det hade kunnat vara Sju resor värre var inget hon riktigt insåg. Tyckte till en början mest synd om sig själv, synd om hästen som ibland blev skärrad och hon fick gå med henne så mycket det nu gick i lastutrymmet för att hålla hästen något vid gott mod. Det gjorde henne lugnare också på så sätt.

Hon talade mest med hästen, ytterst sällan till någon av de andra. Om hon behövde något specifikt, som mer rent vatten. De tyckte henne säkert sval, sträng, var hennes sätt ändå att hålla "god min" istället för att råka visa vad hon egentligen tyckte och kände och förarga eller kanske skrämma dem. Det var några enstaka gånger läpparna ändå kunde tina, men böjningen för diskret för människorna att se måhända. Efter en tid så, vänjer man sig, insåg hon och seglatsen blev något mindre en pina och hon kom in i en slags egen rutin. Hon och märren. Stundvis var hon inne på sitt rum ändå, sov aldrig där, men antecknade raskt i en nystartad bok.

Sen var det pojken. Visste inte vad hon skulle tro om Laupe, att han var harmlös kom hon raskt fram till. Rättfram som han ändå var och hon undrade vad som riktigt pågick där innanför skallbenet. Eller om det var så att alla tankar som samlades där också kom ut genom munnen. Vid det som skulle bli deras sista "samtal", hade hon faktiskt för första gången en fråga tillbaka. Hon talade sällan tillbaka till honom, inte mer än något ord här och var eller en konfunderad blick han oftast missförstod och sprang iväg. Eller som nu, av genans.  
Det stannade kvar hos henne, inte hans genans, utan det han hade sagt. Ville veta mer, vad visste han mer om korpikallas?!

Den dagen därefter när valen fångades, stod hon på däck dit hon begett sig först när hon hört de uppspelta stämmorna när resten av manskapet hade begett sig. Första gången sedan hon sett skeppet, som blicken vidgar sig när valen först kastar sig upp mellan vågorna. Hade inte sett den sorten innan, inte sådan... stor heller. Båtarna tycktes så, minimala i jämförelse, männen än mer så. I kaoset bland vågorna så tappar man sikten till dem flera gånger, tills det skummande kalla havet färgas rött... Hon står vid relingen när de fraktar det gigantiska djuret tillbaka och det styckas och tas hand om där bland vågor och kroppen binds och hakas vid skeppets långsida. Det dröjer, men efter ett tag noterar hon vem det är som saknas då hon kommer på sig själv att ändå söka efter honom nyfiket. Säger inget, kaptenen säger inget. Låter tankarna på pojken sjunka vidare som hans kropp säkert gjorde i den stunden mot det tunga mörka djupet.

Håller sig mest ur vägen därefter när de börjar lasta fram för att bearbeta oljan. Om det hade luktat illa tidigare hade hon tyckt... går eller sitter där hon än kan komma lite undan den, med ett tygstycke virat över nedre delen av anletet. Men det tränger in genom det likväl. När allt är avklarat, köttet omhändertaget och kadavret fick flyta vidare så håller hon sig mest kring märren. Deras utrymme har blivit mindre att röra sig på av alla tunnor. Men hon håller ändå den goda minen. Till och med går upp för att ta del lite kort av festligheterna. Tackar nej till ölet men får sig serverat en bit av valköttet. Inte helt fel. Men stannar inte ovan däck eller talar med någon av besättningen mer än korta artiga ord eller fraser.

Går snabbt tillbaka ned till lastutrymmet och hästen där. Märren hade lagt sig ned igen så hon passar på att sätta sig bredvid och nära den tunga varma kroppen. Både för tröst och doften och värmen. Har dragit upp knäna mot bröstet och kan inte låta bli att tänka igen på det pojken hade sagt. Hade han haft tur som sett en? Nå, nu var han död. Och var ingen vild korpikalla riktigt han sett, inte som han hade menat det.

"En olyckskorp från söder istället, sah?"

  
Sägs till märren som viker ett ljust öra åt henne och sneglar ned med ett klokt mörkt öga. Hon själv suckar till och kurar ihop sig mer. Fick fråga mer, när de väl gick i hamn. Om Laupe hade hört, historier, måste väl ändå fler på fastlandet gjort detsamma? För att säkerställa hon skulle först och främst åt rätt håll väl framme. Kan inte riktigt släppa det dock, att pojken dött, som knappt kunde tro sina ögon att han fått se henne i första taget. Kanske hon förde otur med sig ändå. Nåväl, så länge inte resten av besättningen trodde det.

Tänker igen på "hemma", på Langtrue och det kändes som de hade seglat i en smärre evighet redan. Kunde lika gärna ligga på andra sidan jordklotet. Även fast båtfärden från hennes riktiga hem tar långt längre att göra, men det Kändes kortare. Kanske beroende på att hon aldrig rest så, ensam. Tänker på far, sin bror... Dervla.  
Där hon ändå förväntar sig att känna något, må det så vara den sorgsenheten igen för hon känner den lika så väl, den tyngden. Något. Så är inget där? Förutom från sitt håll som ersätts allt mer av en smärre panik. Kan såklart tänka sig väninnan, minnas, lika tydligt som om hon skulle vara här med henne. Alla detaljer i ansiktet, rösten, doften, känslan av henne. Smaker. Men det Där, den extra djupa kontakten. Den är inte där?! Börjar andas något hetsigare där hon sitter och fokuserar, koncentrerar tills käkarna värker och fingernaglarna har begravt sig in i handflatornas skinn och kött. Enda hon snuddar vid är en tomhet, kort, flyktigt, innan den är förlorad som ett löv i en storm. Det betyder väl inte, var hon död?! Hon själv kunde inte säga säkert, vilket inte gör det bättre. För vad betyder det annars?!

  
Hade alltid kunnat känna av väninnan, och hon henne på sätt och vis, på det mer djuplodande direkta sättet genom deras band. Nu var det som, upplöst. Om det berodde på dödsfall, skulle hon aldrig förlåta sig själv. Om det berodde på hennes resa, avståndet?... Förlåtelsen fanns inte där ändå, kunde inte ens ursäkta sig. Bara känna hur ögonen vattnas, svider och bultar bakom ögonlocken där tårar rinner ned över de bleka kinderna.

"Jag är en sån idiot... förlåt förlåt förlåt..."

  
Viskas stramt för sig själv, där märren frustar till lågt och böjer på halsen för att buffa till henne något med mulen men hon verkar inget märka. Sitter och håller hårt om sig själv och låter tårarna tyst fortsätta. Nu var hon i sanning ensam. Var det för sent att vända om? Så mycket besättningen talat om att det var att lägga till i hamn sen se havet frysa. Inga skepp tillbaka inte. Skulle hon spendera hela vintern på närmsta värdshus och vänta ut där? Hon hade pengarna för det, utan tvekan. Sedan segla med första bästa skepp tillbaka igen vid iskalvningen.  
Men för vad, spenderad tid på absolut inget och till vilket pris därtill. Vända tvillingarna i ryggen när hon ändå bestämt sig? Hon hade bestämt sig, redan från början. Fick stå sitt kast... Även om det höll på bryta bröstkorgen itu och hon ångrade sig också. Kanske hon inte kunde söka efter dem hon sökte efter, med sig själv sliten mellan det hon lämnat och det hon hade framför sig?  
Nu fanns bara Vildland, oavsett vad hon valde att göra. För flera månader framöver. Beslutsamheten kom med ett sådant högt pris att hon inte kan hejda tårarna på mycket länge den natten.

"Förlåt, förlåt, förlåt..."

Vildland:

  
På sätt och vis var det också synd om Darondh, hon stod helt på egna ben nu bland människor som inte visste hur de varken skulle titulera henne eller hantera henne. Människor som aldrig sett en alv förut utan bara befunnit sig till havs sedan de varit gamla nog att pissa själva.  
Och liksom hon föll in i en slags rutin gjorde även valfångarna, tillslut vande de sig med hennes närvaro och tittade knappt upp när hon passerade, räknade in henne i måltiderna på ett annat vis än innan och såg till att där fanns dricka även för henne.

Maten var kanske en aning anskrämlig, det var inte mycket grönt där eller ens något som kunde lindra skörbjuggen mer en någon form av citronsaft de tvingades dricka en gång om dagen och som fick dem alla att knipa ihop sina rynkiga trynen och svära.

När det kom till Laupe hade väl någon muttrat ‘att det var sånt som hände med kjoltyg ombord’. Det var ett konstant visselförbud ombord och de få klädesplagg ynglingen haft extra kastades överbord. Det sjöngs sånger däremot och dracks en del av dem som inte hade hund-/ eller dagvakten.  
Hon sov dåligt natten efter hans död, havet var dessutom stormigare än vanligt och skeppet svajade på vågorna. Både två och tre gånger vaknade hon av att några utav dem gastade till varandra. Även hon kunde känna hur bandet hade tänjts till bristningsgränsen och nu saknades helt. Hon stod helt och hållet på egna ben och den enda som egentligen visste vart hon var kanske var död eller låg skadad någonstans.

En av de sista dagarna när sjöfåglar åter börjat synas på himlen ber Torgrim henne att möta honom i sin hytt. Det hade just serverats frukost och någon hade faktiskt frågat henne om hon inte var riktigt kry. Det luktar instängt hos kaptenen, sprit och manssvett och han leder henne till det lilla krypinnet som agerar skrivbord och bänkar.  
Där ligger flera kartor, kompass och pennor han använt sig av för att planera deras färd över vattnet, var valen varit rikligast och var Laupe mötte sitt öde

"Är det ditt ursprung du söker? Ditt folk?"

  
Han hade skjutit upp en armbåge och satt knytnäven till vila mot låret medan den fria handen plockade bland kartorna.

"Ingen har sett en korp på många mansår. Jag tror den siste var min farfar, men ingen trodde på honom då, en liten kvanting; knappt torr bakom öronen. Men han var tvärsäker, till och med på sin dödsbädd. Här. Han hävdar att han såg honom här i Gruuv. Eller henne.. vem vet egentligen med alfer, om du ursäktar."

"Ditt problem, tror jag. Är att du inte har en karta. Eller hur? Få känner till Vildland, dess städer och historia. Vi kommer anlända Stormklippa, jsg föreslår att du tar dig direkt till Driikr istället för att glo runt i Kungskall, även om det torde locka. Det borde bespara dig några dagar. Genom Vindpina skulle jag föreslå en guide, en stigfinnare, så till Ekeborg och de slingriga vägarna upp till Gruuv."

Hela tiden pekar han med sitt prova finger, knackar på kartan och suger emellanåt på sin tand. Över dem svajar en oljelykta från en krok. Så mumlar han som till sig själv.

"En alv längs Vindpina.. är det ens tillåtet? Vad skulle Pater säga? Åh Storme.."

  
Han masserade sin näsrot med fingertopparna innan han rullade ihop sin karta för att räcka den till henne med ett litet, uppmuntrande, leende.

Darondh:

  
Det tog länge innan hon hade kunnat mentalt och känslomässigt börja stappla vidare. Sorgen och längtan efter Dervla fick lov att läggas till sidan, vilket endast sved hårdare över samvetet och fick henne att fortsätta gräma sitt beslut. Märren var den att få henne upp stundvis, för att se till henne. Och sakta men säkert så innebar det att börja igen se efter sig själv. Om hon enbart hade sig själv nu, var det där man fick lov att utgå ifrån. Så det blev att sträcka på hakan igen, ta till sig alla moderns inpiskade lärdomar om något, också ta sig upp över däck men inte alls lika ofta som tidigare. Några måltider fick hon ned, behövde ändå inte så mycket när allt kom omkring och led inte av bristen på näring lika hårt som människorna men så var hon inte ofta precis på sådan seglats eller hade samma ämnesomsättning. Hon provade citronsaften dock och drack det utan en min. Verkade nästan gilla det!

Hade inte sett sig själv i en spegel på, vad som känns minst en evighet. Så när hon fick kommentaren att hon inte såg kry ut så lyckas hon ändå bli något brydd. Visst var håret i något av en röra, men bara i jämförelse till vad det brukar vara. Perfektion, på så vis, var inte av första prioritet riktigt och hon kammar igenom det då och då för att hålla undan de värsta tovorna. Blekheten var mer grav, även för en mörkeralv kan tänka, men mest var det nog de något grå skuggningar som letat sig under ögonen hon själv inte kan se som de menar till. Fick henne inte modfälld, snarare så stampar hon hårdare över däck, skulle visa dem kry!

Lyckas avhålla sig från en min dock när hon kliver in i kaptenens hytt, kanske börjat vänja sig ändå och ville inte vara oartig. Lyhörd, och något orolig kanske till vad han än önskade tala om. Blinkar till något förvånat vid första frågan och de också bleka men mjuka läpparna som aldrig tycktes bli naggade av fukt, kyla eller sälta. Inte än åtminstone. Visste först inte vad att svara honom, det kändes lite för komplicerat och onödigt invecklat att gå in på detaljer. Bäst hålla det enkelt, hade hon bestämt sig för, när det kom till människorna. Hade till och med slutat säga "sah" efter många rynkade trynen på däcket.  
"Ja, ja det är det."

  
Lyssnar noggrant på det han talar, blicken har under tiden sökt sig över hans hytt. Kartorna, instrumenten och kunde väl uppskatta upplägget så att säga. Och hon ser ingående och nyfiket över kartan han lagt upp framför dem, försökte suga till sig så många detaljer som möjligt. Blicken går tillbaka till kaptenen, hon lade inte ens märke till avsaknaden av tänder längre som något att fästa sig vid. Modet faller väl lite när han berättar för henne, hur ovanligt det var att faktiskt se en. Nog för att Laupe inte gjort eller inte hört talas om, en ung spoling inte gjort förrän hon kom i hans väg som en annan ödessiren. Men generationer av människor tillbaka i överlag. Inte för det var för gravt när det kom till alver, men hon hade hoppats på något mer nyligt. Ler till och med lite vid hans ursäktande och skakar bara något på huvudet för att visa hon inte tog illa vid sig.

  
Blicken faller ned över kartan innan den raskt ser upp mot honom vid första frågan, som hon blivit påkommen och hon borde skämmas, inför en människa?! Bara det hotade de bleka kinderna att bli rosa men hon kväver det fortare än någon kunde hålla en fis. När började hon tänka så egentligen?! Hade lyssnat för mycket på besättningen, men de var en skön distraktion ändå. Blinkar till och fortsätter lyssna lyhört på honom, de bleka spetsiga öronen står i givakt genom det salta och lite rufsigt sträva mörka håret.

"Ärligt talat, kapten. Låg min förhoppning i att väl i land införskaffa en karta och-"

  
Mer information, utan tvekan. Ville inte avbryta hans funderingar utan sänker hakan bara något innan den rycks upp igen och blicken vid. Första gången den skimrat till på riktigt denna seglats när han räcker henne kartan?! Tonerna av safir och guld glimrar genom irisarna och hon blinkar innan hon sträcker en sirlig blek hand för att ta den. Skulle inte han behöva den? Hur ovanligt, eller vanligt det var med kartor för dem här hade hon ingen aning om.

  
"Tack, jag... låt mig betala för den, är ni så vänlig. Och om ni kan säga, var jag i sådana fall skulle finna Istopparna?"

Vildland:

  
Det fanns inga speglar ombord på skeppet, inte ens något polerat koppar som på många andra valskepp där kaptenen hade med sig sin fru och mötet med andra skepp inbjöd till middag och sång på det större utav dem. Darondh fick helt enkelt kamma sitt hår och göra sina frisyrer utan något att granska resultatet i. Märren; även om hon var ett gott sällskap, verkade inte bry sig om varken stank eller parfym.  
När valoljan hade kokats luktade den faktiskt gott, något naturligt sött, vilket nog kunde upplevas som besynnerligt med tanke då vart i valen man fått tag i det.

Med tanke på besättningens motvilja till citronen fick hon så mycket hon ville ha utav den sura saften. Den mörke mannen sml lagade maten, och kallades Solan, slutade aldrig att ögna henne misstänksamt. Ändå fick hon kopp efter kopp men fick order om att stanna i dörren. Ingen tilläts komma in i Solans kök, det var hans lilla plats och det enda stället han fick bestämma på så det var väl inte vidare underligt att han basade där han basade kunde.

Kapten Torgrim Verkade fortfarande försjunken i idéen som för honom var så främmande att den nästan var pervers. Men han kunde lika lite neka henne som någon annan, även om det säkert skulle finnas de som skulle försöka. Han nickade, ville gärna ha något för kartan som inte varit lätt att komma över och säkerligen skulle bli svår att ersätta, men nämner inget, bara grymtar till, suger på tanden igen och rynkar pannan.

  
"Här, över Gruuv, men du vill väl inte gå upp dit? Du fryser ihjäl där uppe, din häst kommer inte ens att klara kylan, och definitivt inte så här års! Nä du lilla fröken. Hade du varit min dotter hade jag kedjat fast dig vid eldstaden."

  
Han har rest sig upp nu, vankar för att mjuka upp det ben som värkte när han suttit still men säger inget mer.

  
"Jag vill att du tar dig till värdshuset - Björntass och stopestånk, och söker upp Harald. Det är den ende man jag skulle ta med mig om jag var dåraktig nog att ta en sådan resa. Och täck för de där öronen! Har du en luva? En kåpa kanske? Du är i Vortland nu, här dominerar människan och du vill inte hamna i händerna på Silverbryckorna."


	3. Staden Stormklippa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darondh får börja töja på sin rigida stolthet och vem är denne Harald egentligen?

Vildland:

Dagen efter hade de skymtat land, genom dimman reste sig massiva klippor ur vattnet som bredde ut sig ju närmare de kom. Staden reser sig som ett spjut av granit ur klippan och man kan se hur valfångarna blir allt mer lättade, men Torgrim allt mer svettig och han kastar ofta Darondh långa bekymrade blickar. Han hade tagit emot henne för att han inte hade något emot ett extra guld i kassan, alfen var sitt egna problem, men under resans gång hade han observerat hur Laupe sträckt på sig när han sett henne och själv börjat att fundera över hennes öde.

Stormklippa var ingen plats för en alf. 

Innan de lägger till i den massiva hamnen, just som det börjat skymma, ser Torgrim till att hon är täckt, säger att han själv ska leda henne upp till staden och peka åt vilket håll hon bör gå, men sedan inte vågar mer. Den branta vägen upp till Stormklippa är slingrande och där finns anordningar för att lossa lasten upp eller ner för att slippa manövrera en vagn som troligtvis skulle rulla över kanten till en säker död. Vinscharna känns heller inte vidare säkra, men man hade tillit till Storme.

Överallt syns grå flaggor med åtta nävar som slås samman, gardister och riddare vandrar bland de handelsmän som inte såg ut att kunna packa ihop snabbt nog och försvinna längs en av de trånga gatorna. Husen ligger täta med en grund i sten med timrade väggar och få fönster. Ännu brinner det facklor och eldkorgar, men det syntes att staden inte var till för något nattsuddande.

"Du!"

En av de massiva riddarna har sett dem, i heltäckande rustning med stadens märke på en grov tabard kommer han raskt närmare. Torgrim bleknar tvärt.

  
  


Darondh:

Solan blev den hon kom oftast i kontakt med, tack vare citronsaften ändå, och dessutom påminde han mer om hemmet. Hennes riktiga hem mer än någon annan tack vare sin mörka hy. Sade inte vad det berodde på, inte för att någon annan besättningsman egentligen kom undan den benämningen hon lärt "känna" flesta människor ändå hittills trots denna resa. Men skulle nog bli ändring på det. Var intressant på så vis att allt eftersom hon anpassat sig i resan mer kunde se dem som, personer. Trots de var så enkla fortfarande men ändå hur de interagerade med varandra och hur strängt Solan höll på sitt i köket. Inte enbart mot henne, såg hon, vilket var väl en tröst i sig självt.

Kaptenen var mer än hjälpsam, beslöt sig för att åtminstone ge honom fem silver för kartan. Om han såg mer missnöjd ut än vanligt skulle han få fler. Får Istopparna utpekade för sig och hennes blick vidgar sig en aning, så det var, dem. En rynka mellan ögonbrynen av det hon får berättat för sig också. Hinner sära på läpparna och tala om för slags päls hon hade, men hejdar sig i nästa ögonblick. Kanske ändå inte var nog, dessutom... märren hade sin egen päls och de filtar och extra fällar hon tagit med till henne skulle nog inte heller räcka till. Missmodet strålar nog ut genom de irisarna där och hon kväver det fortare än ett andetag och nästa blick till kaptenen. Fick ta sig till Gruuv då, sedan... sedan fick man se. Var ändå en lång bit att ta sig. Snörper bara det minsta ihop läpparna åt det han säger om att kedja fast henne vid eldstaden. Nåja, men lite hemtrevligt var det ändå att han brydde sig så pass. En liten tanke till sin egen far och inget mer innan det gör ont i hjärtat igen bara hon snuddar vid det.

Blinkar till lite i det han säger, var det så pass ändå? Fast namnet på wärdshuset fick henne ändå att dra lite på smilbandet, vilket förlät det mesta ändå när det kom till sig.

"Ja jag har båda delarna, är det så ovanligt här ändå. Vad tror folk egentligen?"

Ärligt undrande, ifall att, ville man nog veta vad man hade att vänta sig. Skulle de tro att hon var en korpikalla rakt av och äta deras hjärta och lever, eller var det värre?

"Så, Harald..."

Om han fanns där, skulle den människan följa henne då nära på hela vägen? Fick en liten tid tills de började närma sig hamnen att fundera vad det var för någon karl egentligen. Hade blivit lite bekväm med Torgrim och hans manskap ändå som det var, kändes motigt att lämna skeppet till och med. Besynnerligt hur det blev, när hon tidigare knappt kunnat vänta att få stiga av igen. Det ville hon såklart, men är den där tryggheten som spökar. Fick andas bort den, se till vad som nu skulle breda ut sig och fick intala sig att bäst var nog att ta det stegvis. Skulle först och främst ta sig igenom den här främmande staden, till ett främmande wärdshus. Leta upp en främmande karl och också övertala honom att ta henne med sig på denna färd som om man lyssnade på Torgrim var mer eller mindre bara dårskap. När den nära på tandlöse gubben erbjuder sig att lotsa henne genom staden var hon nära att slänga sig om honom i tacksamhet och förvåning. Inte lotsad hela vägen men det spelade ingen roll, var mer än nog. Och ger honom en av sina ovanliga leenden ändå.

Hade sadlat märren, tränsat, packat allt och slängt en använd pläd över det hela också med halm och annat över sig. Svärdet ligger gömt bland allt för att inte sticka ut. Märren hade själv sett bättre dagar, var skitig under magen och över benen, manen och svansen något tovig trots hon själv försökt hålla efter. Valde själv en av de mer diskreta och mest använda mörka kappor hon hade. Stank av skeppet och var inte ren överhuvudtaget. En ordentlig pälsmössa hade hon tryckt över skallen och lät håret som ändå var stripigt hänga ned och lite framför ansiktets drag också.

Insåg att de vertikala pupillerna kunde bli ett problem om än öronen är dolda. En liten enklare magisk formel till illusion kunde ta hand om det för en viss tid och minska på det djupare skimret i dem, tar på att hålla uppe, och så länge hon inte såg någon för länge och för djupt in i ögonen så. Tvivlade hon så skulle göra här och nu. Gav sig själv också bara lite mer mänskliga drag. Lite rundare haka, lite bredare näsa och färg på kinderna. Fortfarande kanske för vacker för den här staden dock men man fick väl inte underskatta skönhetens makt, som lät som något Dervla skulle säga och hon fick bita ihop där och då. Hoppades Torgrim skulle vara nöjd med det åtminstone.

Följer honom tätt och nära när de går av och sedan tar sig genom hamnen och vidare upp längs de snirkliga och lite andfångande smala vägarna. Hade varit så upptagen på skeppet och gruvat sig som ordnat till utseendet och packningen att hon glömt av att uppskatta den karga men stora hamnen, klipporna, staden som följer allt längre upp. När de väl går där igenom husen så slänger hon nyfikna blickar på husen som trängdes där det väl gått att bygga. Kastar bara korta blickar mot de människor, riddare de väl passerar där alla tycktes göra sig ordning att lämna gatorna helt.

Det hon försökte göra var att gå något hukad, dra ihop axlarna lite och göra sig så liten hon kunde. Som att söka fila ned diamant egentligen, hållningen hade hon fått från barnsben egentligen. Men gör det hyfsat även om det är jobbigt att tänka konstant på. Hade inte riktigt förberett sig vad hon egentligen skulle göra om någon oväntat stoppar dem. Det utropet tar henne rakt på sängkanten och gör tvärt halt med Torgrim, blir inte mer lugnad av hans bleka uppsyn men desto mer handlingskraftig.

Halkar med mening direkt till ned på ett knä och lägger en behandskad hand snyftande upp mot Torgrim där hon skälvande försöker ta sig upp. Passar på att bita och suga till läpparna ordentligt så de skulle bli så röda och svullna som möjligt och hjälper de svidande ögonen lite på traven att vattna till dem. Dags att leta fram våpet där någonstans. Så tjuter till och haltar lite närmre kaptenen.

"Åh!~"

Lät så falskt och tillgjort i sina egna öron. Absolut Ingen kunde väl gå på det här?! _Kaosgudar, ta mig nu eller döda allt och alla som ser det här_ , hinner drukhur-hjärtat sjunga till djupt skamset innan hon fortsätter olåten. Ser upp mot riddaren tvärt och blygt, rädd, för hålla tätare om Torgrim, så nära hade de nog inte varit hela seglatsen och fortsätter i den minsta skälvande lilla rösten hon kan hitta.

"Vet int' om ja orker någe mer gammelonkel~..."

Står lite som hon hade ont i knäet i en vinkel med höften, och trycker armen hon håller i märrens tygel tätare mot för att pressa ihop bysten mer under kappan så den bucklar sig lite. För sent att ge sig en hylla som väninnan, men man fick arbeta med det man hade. Snälla var en simpel ensam man... eller med en ful och ovillig fru åtminstone.

  
  


Vildland:

Solan smugglade henne ett liten matsäck innan de lade till vid hamnen, han gjorde tecken för henne att inget säga innan han försvann iväg som en liten mörk skugga.

"Om alfer? Inte mycket gott, de ljusa är en ting, men korpar?.. få har överlevt ett sådant möte för att kunna berätta om det. Du.. ser inte ut som en av de vildarna, om du förlåter mitt ordval. De tycks leva i de djupaste skogar och klä sig i det de kan finna där.. vilket inte är mycket för världen."

Torgrim hade inte tagit hennes förvandling väl, han hade stirrat på henne med uppspärrade ögon, stammat fram ett ord och behövt tid att samla sig innan han ens vågade lita på att benen skulle bära honom. 'Vedun! Tvi! Visa aldrig det där för någon!'

På vägen upp mot staden berättade han kortfattat om Harald då det inte fanns mycket att säga om honom heller. Han var en tystlåten karl, utan familj, ingen visste egentligen vart han kom ifrån, dialekten tydde på Junghart, kanske till och med Kloborge? Men ingen vettig människa lever där nere i söder. Sedan verkade han inte kunna komma på något mer att säga, ville knappt titta på henne.

Riddaren står stilla en stund, inte ens ögonen syns genom den smala springan på visiret nu som mörkret hade lagt sig. Så harklar han sig och nickar.

"Jag ser att Hildas dotter växt till sig under sommaren. Du borde ta henne till Björnen, så hon får vila innan resan hem? Du och jag ses i morgon bitti för att gå igenom lasten. För du trodde väl inte att du skulle komma undan det denna gången med, eh Torgrim?"

Kaptenen återfick lite av färgen, han hostade som om han satt i halsen innan han nickade.

"Ha ha Gunnar..där skrämde du mig, jag trodde det var mäster Odd."

"Odd? Har du inte hört?.. Odd är död."

"Vad säger karln?! När!?"

"Istroll vandrade ner längs Vindpina när första snön hade fallit.. Odd var den förste som red ut.. Vi samlade in pengar för Asta och barnen. Hon väntade sin sjunde nu, vid Storme.. Kanske något för dig Signe nu som du växt så? Asta skulle behöva ett hjälpande handtag?"

Riddaren kröker minimalt på huvudet i den tunga rustningen, blickar ner mot Darondh och Torgrim skyndar till svars:

"Nå, först och främst måste hon hem till Hilda, jag är säker på att din mor saknat dig, eh Signe?"

Han ger henne en menande blick som för att tyst be henne att bara följa med. Den bepansrade utav dem nickar kort innan han vänder på sig och går iväg, rustningen tung på hans muskulösa kropp och tvåhandssvärdet över hans rygg både livsfarlig men också vackert dekorerad i Stormes ära.

Torgrim drar upp henne på fötter och börjar att hasta på.

"Det där kunde gått käpprätt åt hellgard."

Efter några trånga gator, förbi mörklagda stånd och hus kommer de så tillslut till Björntass och stopestånk. Snön ligger mest upp längs väggarna men har trampats till brun slask på vägarna, en storvuxen karl som inte ser ut att vara den vassaste kniven i lådan kommer fram ur stallet för att ta hand om märren. Han luktar svett och halm, blandat med hästskit och mögel, dessutom har han sitt hår kvar på huvudet, vilket få vuxna män tycks ha. Visst hade väl Laupe sagt något om skallejod?

Björntass och stopestånk som kallades för Björnen var ett stort cirkulärt värdshus med tre våningar, även om det var kväll så var det liv och rörelse, ljus brann där inne, facklor på utsidan och en man stod och pissade mot fasaden, en annan roade sig med en fnittrande kvinna i gränden en bit bort.

Där inne luktade det varmt av mat och öl, rök och svettiga, otvättade kroppar. Folk sjöng, vrålade, dansade eller hotade någon till livet över ett tärningsspel som inte gått vägen. Mitt i rummet brann en stor öppen rund spis och långborden var placerade därefter, det fanns inga stolar att sitta på, bara långa bänkar där besökarna satt lite som de ville, talade antingen med dem som satt vid det egna bordet eller de som satt bakom dem vid ett annat. Det var mest män, pigorna var givetvis kvinnor men en grånad karl står bakom skänkdisken och brölar åt två män att 'lugna ner sig eller åka ut!'

"Harald?"

Torgrim skjuter över några koppar till mannen som nickar och tummar över en axel mor den mörkare delen av wärdshuset där det bara satt ett fåtal tystlåtna män.

  
  


Darondh:

Matsäcken uppskattade hon enormt, kollar aldrig vad som är däri men kunde nära på ana. Skulle behöva se över det innan de begav sig från staden måhända, vad nu för mer proviant det skulle kunna finnas här. Har bara hunnit ge Solan en blick, och nog ett snett litet leende innan han lika kvickt försvunnit. Gav inga hjärtdrypande farväl till andra i besättningen heller, något ivrig att ta sig iväg och Torgrims reaktion över förvandlingen var väl, nå... hon ville inte göra de mer obekväma än vad de säkert redan var. Och antog de var lika lättade att komma i hamn som hon var, om än det tog emot, men det gick över så snart de började gå längs gatorna.

Funderade mycket på det kaptenen hade sagt, så magi var ett stort nej det med. Antog de var nog vidskepliga här så det räckte och blev över, men hjälper inte att den skulle ju avta allt eftersom. Vad nu denne Harald skulle tycka om det, nåväl, för sent nu. Försökte inte döma kaptenen för hårt för sin reaktion heller, gjorde det enklare att lämna hamnen och sen också staden bakom sig dock. Här skulle hon inte kunna bli länge.

Och grunnar en del på det han också berättat om, alfer, som de sade. Nog för att hon själv kallat dem för vildar, men är något i det att dela upp även här, men kanske blev som mest markant. Mellan ljusa och, de mörka. Var absolut inte förvånad, inte sökte hon bygga nån brygga där heller mellan människor och korpalver. Bete sig civiliserat och ändå uppskatta hjälpen som hon fick från kaptenen speciellt, det kunde hon dock.

Sätter till det bästa skådespelet hon kan musta ut sig dock framför riddaren och fnittrar till lite lågt och osäkert så hon bara vill hugga sig själv i låret, vid hans första kommentar. Blir där bara nära Torgrims sida där männen talas vid om någon hon hade ingen aning om, men dött av... vad sa de, istroll?! Där spetsas öron till ändå, under den tjocka pälsmössan så ingen fara där och hon fick hålla sig från att se fokuserat och rakt mot riddaren.

Höll sig liten och dan som anstår sig en människo-tös som inte vet så mycket om något. Sneglar först lite vilsekommet upp då det tycktes som om han tilltalade henne. Läppar lite särade men klämmer fram ett litet leende och nickar och låtsas snörvla till. Sedan se till, sin gamle onkel var det ja och nickar tyst i medhåll. Så försvinner riddaren och hon blir dragen upp på fötter igen i en tyst utandning. Blicken hon ger kaptenen är direkt helt annorlunda och mer rak. Säger bara lågt.

"Men nu gjorde det inte det."

Var inte den att släpa fötterna efter sig och ville gärna så fort som möjligt nu bara komma fram till det sagda värdshuset. Och när de kommer fram, nå det är större ändå än det hon trott sig fast drängen de möter, om det var det han var lämnar hon märren väldigt motvilligt ifrån sig till. Ser noga efter dem och lastar bara av först en av sadelväskorna med det allra viktigaste utifall att. Och skulle ut till stallet igen så snart saker och ting var avklarade.

Bär det över ena axeln där de kliver in och hon slås direkt av dofterna. Egentligen inte Sådan stor skillnad från Lönnkrogen, fast ändå, detta var bara människor. Det märktes. Nå tiden på skeppet hade väl ändå förberett henne så behöver inte kämpa att hålla minspelet i schack. Går med nacken lite böjd och undviker få för mycket ögonkontakt med, de flest närvarande. Håller sig nära Torgrim och hade inte väntat sig riktigt att han skulle följa henne Så långt. Oavsett vad han tyckte om magi, eller alfer, så var han ändå en av de få människor hon ändå tog sig till lite. Höjer lite på pälsmössans kant för att se upp där de går mot ett stillsammare hörn av skänkrummet.

  
  


Vildland:

Efter att ha pekat ut Harald så verkar det nästan som om Torgrim tänkt två sina händer och ge sig av igen. Han hade gruffat efter hennes kommentar och mötet med riddaren hade skrämt upp honom så pass att den nu överskuggade hans känsla av sympati för hennes sak men han tittar upp i hennes ansikte något granskande. Något får honom ändå att följa henne till den vägg där mannen sitter, en skintorr karl som verkar ha mer senor än muskler och en hud som sade att han med varit på sjön, kanske inte detta året; men allt för ofta. Den är väderbiten och det svarta håret ligger i en kort hästsvans. Det som på håll såg ut som en ovanligt hög panna eller en begynnande flint visar sig vara bortklippt och han är inte den enda med denna besynnerliga frisyr.

"Torgrim."

"Harald.."

"Så.."

"Så..."

"Den här flickan behöver en eskort över Vindpina."

"Flicka?! Hon är ju lång som en karl Torgrim! Var har du..? Varför har hon en björnfitta på.."

Men han tystnar något när något som liknar en vakt ur gardet går förbi med ett stop i handen. Bara för att de var ur tjänst betydde inte det att de alltid var lediga och den äldre torkar sina handflator mot byxbenen.

"..på huvudet?"

"Hon klarar resan. Och hon kan betala för sig! Inte sant tös?"

Torgrim klappar henne nervöst över ryggen en gång och Harald lutar sig tillbaka, ser ut att fundera på det.

"Nåväl.."

Harald räknar på det, bara till Driikr var den nästan trettio mil, fyrtio över Vindpina.. Han kisar, munnen rör sig tyst och han räknar på sina fingrar.

"Vi kan proviantera i Driikr, men vi bör ta med oss på vägen dit, det är ont om villebråd så här års och jag vill ha femtiosju guld."

Vilket på fastlandet kunde räknas om till ungefär fem guld och sju silver. Torgrim sätter ändå i halsen och dunkar sitt bröst med knytnäven, ingen verkar däremot bry sig eller ens vända sig emot deras håll, samtalen fortsätter högljutt omkring dem.

"Vid Storme! Är du helt ifrån vettet karl?! Jag har ju--"

"Exakt, du. Annars hade jag tagit det dubbla. Pilgrimer vandrar Vindpina allena, de för register över vilka som klarar den resan. -Klarar- de flesta försvinner för att aldrig mer höras av igen. Och du vill att jag ska guida en lång toka längs den leden, på vintern dessutom! Vem av oss är det egentligen som är ifrån vettet?"

"Pffff! Bah! Jo ja.. Hon har i alla fall en egen häst."

"Tacka Storme för det!"

Torgrim krafsar sig med sina skitiga fingrar över hakan, suger på sin ensamma tand, de lystrar till Darondh om hon väljer att tala, men tydligt är det väl att ingen utav dem direkt lägger någon tyngd vid orden. 

"Jag har ett möte med Gunnar i morgon, men jag kan inhandla det som behövs, så hon får sova ut?"

Han ler lite uppmuntrande mot henne men Harald fnyser, förstår inte orsaken till denna specialbehandling. Kaptenen säger också åt henne att uppsöka den bastanta damen Ditte, frun till mannen bakom skänken. Hyr ett rum för natten, ett singelrum, de är dyrare, men 'du vill väl inte dela rum med nitton andra kvinnor?' man kunde också hyra en av bänkarna i skänkrummet för en billig peng, men kunde inte sova förrän folk hade börjat tömma dem och ge sig av och vem visste när det skulle bli?

Rummen var små, men innehöll sängar stora nog för två. Det var inget dun här, inga rena sängkläder och det kändes rått och kallt på andra våningen, ljud kunde höras i från den stora salen och ovanför hördes stötvisa stön och dunkanden.

Torgrim lovade att väcka henne nästa morgon, senare ut över dagen, så fort han var färdig med Gunnar och maten och hon lämnades ensam. Harald önskade henne inte ens god natt.

Det fanns frost på rutan när hon vaknade, både på in och utsidan, men himlen var blå och en kraftig sol lyste mot glaset och fick isen att tina och sakta droppa neråt.

Harald satt redan i skänkrummet och rökte pipa, Torgrim dyker inte upp fören senare och hon har då fått vänta i sisådär två timmar utan att den andre gjort någon som helst ansats till att att konversera. Kaptenen har väskor med sig i skin, nyinköpta och proppfulla med de ting Harald hade bett om när hon lagt sig.

"Du lyssnar väl på Harald nu? Han är barsk, men han kan sina saker. Och visa nu inte för någon att du är en vedun! Man kan blotas för mindre.."

Han talar lågt till henne när hon suttit upp på märren som borstats under natten och rengjorts ömmande noga. Hon hade till och med en och annan fläta i manen och den illaluktande drängen hade talat mjukt till henne när han lett ut henne.

"Håll dig undan trubbel, och lycka till!"

Han klatschar till märren över baken som hastar framåt mot Harald som redan kommit en bit mot den stora port som ledde ut ur staden efter branta slingrande vägar och trappor med vakande riddare.

  
  


Darondh:

Det var frågan vad man skulle tycka om denna karl Harald, de skulle ju komma att spendera mycket... mycket tid tillsammans ändå. Ifall allt gick väl det vill säga. Längre än vad hon nog hade och skulle spendera enskilt med en människa. Försökte analysera honom så gott det gick vid första ögonkastet och var väl säkert att säga att första mötet gick sisådär.

Hennes blick smalnar av vid hans kommentar över hennes pälsmössa, men motstår impulsen att lägga några väl valda ord om hans frisyr och hyfs. Var inte Ovan sådant prat, men från en människa?! Påminner sig själv om att, hon också var en, skulle föreställa vara. Så säger först inte så mycket där de två männen, tsk, tar över konversationen. Var det så här det var att vara människokvinna, just här eller på andra ställen också?

Där samtalet fortsätter och hon blir mer och mer tacksam om än något sammanbiten över Torgrims hjälp, så slog det henne vad denne Harald skulle göra, tycka, säga, om och när han fick reda på exakt hur mycket människa hon var. Illusionen skulle inte vara för evigt, smälta sakta men säkert oavsett om hon inte förnyade den och det tog energi på något hon ansåg var bättre spara till något... värre, större. Kanske skulle han inte märka, om det successivt nöts bort? Fick väl bli varse om det. Så andas bara och ser emellan de två.

Nickar kort och lite stelt ändå vid antydningen att hon kunde betala för sig, men självklart hon kunde det och har höjt hakan en aning. Lyhört efter vad priset skulle bli där Harald tycks grubbla. När det kommer, vidgas ögonen nära på så att skimret börjar spricka igenom men hon blundar och andas ut ned mot bordsskivan där Torgrim ändå går loss. En panik och ilska för sådant Hutlöst pris, och hejdar sig just precis när det tycks som allt tar slut innan det knappt börjat ändå? Där hon kommer ihåg skillnaden, mellan valutorna och beräknar kvickt för sig själv. Det var ändå, en markant summa. Skulle ta över hälften av det hon hade med sig och kvar efter generositeten till Torgrim. Nåväl...

"Då säger vi så."

Som om hon hade något val, och fullständigt avskydde känslan och noteringen att det inte egentligen spelar någon roll vad hon sade. Men vad skulle det ens ge att läxa upp de här två gubbarna. Suckar något inombords, svälja sin stolthet var ingen enkel sak men hade väl ändå börjat vänja sig vid det här laget.

Blicken går till Torgrim där han tycks fortsätta vilja bistå henne och hon drar samman ögonbrynen kort som, varför ens. Han hade mer än väl fullföljt det han först erbjöd henne, och nu mer. Skänker honom ett litet leende ändå tillbaka och nickar.

Öppnar munnen som att önska Harald en god natt därtill, men ångrar sig i nästa stund och bara gör det enkelt för sig. Hyr ett eget rum, utan tvekan! Går också ut till stallet för att se till märren om än drängen verkar vara mer än väl omhändertagande där. Men hon tar sin packning åtminstone där allt blivit ställt till sidan och märren får stå utan sadel och träns under natten.

Själv kunde hon knappt sova. Och hon sover i sin kappa och kläderna hon hade på kroppen, hade inte tagit av sig förutom kängorna där hon lade sig ned över den. Huvan uppe och håret noga instoppat däri. Sista hon skulle göra i livet, var inte att få löss i alla fall för tvivlar inte de lika gärna åt på alviska skalpar som människors.

Lyckas till sist somna till kort, oroliga drömmar och var ett enda virrvarr. En svidande känsla av hemlängtan men också något brådskande som drar henne vidare, bortåt, uppåt. Där kyla och mörker hotar blåsa en bort i glömskan. Ett argt kvinnovrål väcker henne ekande, men det är tyst i rummet. Andetaget ångas ut och hon ställer sig något stel men får fort liv i lemmarna. Tar ändå och passar på att se över sin packning, sin klädsel och kammar igenom håret. Orkar inte ens bry sig om att tvätta sig, varför ens?

Att sitta och vänta med Harald sen var något som var väl bara att vänja sig vid, tystnaden. Och egentligen... det var inte så illa. Hon roar sig som alltid med sina egna tankar. Beställer in lite dyster mat åt de båda ifall han ens skulle äta. För att visa på god affärsrelation?

Lättad när Torgrim återvänder med mer proviant och hon kan ändå inte hejda sig börja gilla den här entandade sträva gubben. Märren såg välmående ut och säkert lika glad att komma undan skeppets skrov om något. Redo för äventyr, med sina flätor och borstad tjock vinterpäls och breda frustande näsborrar. Lastar över henne mer med väskorna igen, plädar under hennes bak och spänner åt. En hand över Torgrims axel, varm och något pirrande den är, innan hon sitter upp och lyssnar på hans ord.

"Ska göra mitt absolut yttersta, onkel..."

Sista sägs med visst roat litet leende och hon nickar ändå allvarligt i det andra.

"Lovar. Och tack..."

Hinner inte fortsätta innan han daskar till märren i det sista och hon flinar till för att höja en behandskad hand i farväl där märren skuttar iväg raskt i några flytande mjuka galoppsprång. Önskade honom ändå goda seglatser, och när det var dags, låta havets djup vagga honom och föra dit han än hörde hemma. Besparad i tanken. Men då förhoppningsvis inte ändå några dåliga omen ändock från olyckskorpen från söder.

Rider ikapp Harald enkelt nog och håller tand för tunga och minen halvt dold där under både päls... björnfittan på huvudet tills de åtminstone är ute ur staden. Och kappans djupa huva uppfälld halvt där bakom skallen och nacken, med en tjock halsduk virad där inom. Än så länge var frostbjörnspälsens kappa nedpackad, men den finns där i tankarna.


	4. Spökstaden Kungskall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> På den femte dagen, innan solen hade börjat att gå ner gick det att se ståtliga tinnar och torn, resterna av en stad så fantastiskt att det var svårt att tro att de fortfarande var i Vildland. Även på avstånd gick det att utröna mästerligheten i dekorationerna uthuggna ur stenen, detaljerna som lagts till vid varje liten del, oavsett hur betydelselös den verkade vara. Men inga människor syntes till, det fanns ingen rök i skorstenarna. Tittade hon länge kunde hon se att staden och slottet var övergett, trasigt som om det en gång satts i brand och plundrats och Harald stannar upp.  
> "Visst är hon grann? Kungskall. Vad jag inte hade gett för att få se henne i sin prakt. Det sägs att det spökar där, vi bör fortsätta framåt."  
> Han pekar mot den upptrampade vägen som fortsatte upp och förbi staden, bara ett ensamt fotspår har fört sig ner till Kungskall och av spåren att döma hade de inte vandrat tillbaka.

Vildland:

På morgonen dagen efter hade de fått vänta, en patetisk liten ursäkt till karl hade stammande svansat efter en bastantare och betydligt större kvinna, gnuggat sin kind och gång på gång gnällt fram ursäkter och sagt ’att det inte varit meningen att sticka in den där’.

Harald hade tagit av maten, ätit med en slev eller med sina fingrar och grymtat fram något som verkar vara ett godkännande. Mer än så kunde hon nog inte räkna med att få. Så hade den andre kommit.

Torgrim hade flinat åt henne och det hon skämtsamt kallat honom. Nog förstod väl även han att hon säkerligen hade fler år på nacken än honom, även om det inte såg så ut och hans tandlösa käft är det sista hon ser av honom.

Harald väntar vid den sista stora porten ut och man har utsikt över klippor och stigar som leder in mot ett lummigt område av träd, men också av snö, mängder med snö.

Han tittar kisande mot henne som om något hade förändrats men verkar tillslut ruska det av sig och mana på hästen utan att säga något om det.

Snart nog skulle han väl bli varse vad hon var för något och då ändå vara så pass bunden av betalningen och hans kamratskap till Torgrim att han inte bara överger henne.

Han har dessutom själv en liknande mössa på sig i päls och läder. Kanske var det hennes inomhusbruk han hade reagerat på, kanske var namnet på mössan bara ett de använde sig utav här?

Två dagar passerade i tystnad, i alla fall ifrån Harald håll. De äter, dricker vatten, stannar för att sova och låta hästarna vila och han gör sitt bästa för att finna dem bra platser att sova på, ser till att hon inte har kvistar eller rötter under fällen.

De hade kusten till vänster och det blåste ständigt kallt, snön yrde stundtals och låg uppiskad mot träd och stenar. Hon fick nu också bli varse hur mycket rundöron behövde pissa och ila iväg för att skita, även om han valde tidiga mornar eller sena kvällar, alltid nedvinds. Det var också så han slutligen började föra en litet trevande samtal med henne ; _”töm tarmen nu, för det finns inga bra platser på ett tag framöver_ ”. Gudars, hade någon någonsin bett henne om det innan?

På den femte dagen, innan solen hade börjat att gå ner gick det att se ståtliga tinnar och torn, resterna av en stad så fantastiskt att det var svårt att tro att de fortfarande var i Vildland. Även på avstånd gick det att utröna mästerligheten i dekorationerna uthuggna ur stenen, detaljerna som lagts till vid varje liten del, oavsett hur betydelselös den verkade vara. Men inga människor syntes till, det fanns ingen rök i skorstenarna. Tittade hon länge kunde hon se att staden och slottet var övergett, trasigt som om det en gång satts i brand och plundrats och Harald stannar upp.

"Visst är hon grann? Kungskall. Vad jag inte hade gett för att få se henne i sin prakt. Det sägs att det spökar där, vi bör fortsätta framåt."

Han pekar mot den upptrampade vägen som fortsatte upp och förbi staden, bara ett ensamt fotspår har fört sig ner till Kungskall och av spåren att döma hade de inte vandrat tillbaka.

  
  


Darondh:

Hon trodde aldrig hon skulle erkänna det, men till en början så saknar hon ändå Torgrim i sällskapet av den mer buttre och tystlåtne Harald. Trots att hon egentligen föredrar den typen av interaktion, det vill säga, inte så mycket interaktion mer än nödvändigt. Men den tandlöse kaptenen hade väl lyckats växa lite på henne.

Allt eftersom dock så kommer hon in i deras nya lunk så att säga. Han verkade säker på sin sak och ju tystare desto bättre måhända. Upprymd att ta sig från staden ändå till sist och bege sig ut i det främmande landskapet, både till de nya synerna men också vart steg närmare till sitt mål. Platserna han ser ut till dem är genomtänkta och mer och mer tacksam är hon både för Torgrims val av guide och att det nog skulle visa sig betala av sig, kanske flerfaldigt ändå i slutändan.

Det där rännandet för sina behov är något nytt, blev inte utsatt för det på samma vis på skeppet och tacksam då för det, dessutom så många i besättningen och inte så att hon hållit räkningen till vem som gjorde var och när. Men att det sker Så ofta ändå. Som om mat och dryck gick rakt igenom dem? Och bland det första han faktiskt rakt av säger till henne får de bleka läpparna att sära något på sig och blicken något vidare. Hade inte vetat vad att säga tillbaka, och direkt insett att det skulle inte göra sig så väl att kanske bryta illusionen nu redan.

Om hon inte låtsades gå så kanske han skulle tro henne sjuk eller... annars på så vis. Så hon tvingade till sig en liten nick och låtsas gå iväg ett tag för det privata. Satte sig till och med lite på huk ifall han hade smått ögonen på henne. Kände sig ypperligt störtlöjlig och sitter mest och suckar för sig själv fast roas lite av det samtidigt.

Landskapet är något helt annat än det i Langtrue, mer dramatiskt på sätt och vis och hon uppskattar det. Saknat bergen som fanns där hemma, men de var inte lika snötäckta som här. Mer och mer så börjar läpparna ha mjukat upp och det är små leenden som spelar över det bleka alltjämt där nya vyer drar förbi dag för dag.

Sakta men säkert också har dragen också börjat återgå till dess ursprungliga form, käklinjen skarpare, högre, tydligare kindben och smalare näsa. Blicken mer genomskådande och klar i sina färger. Och där den läggs över den staden och slottet som tornar upp sig längre bort likt ett kallt monument så glimrar den till lågt på djupet. Hade inte väntat sig en sådan syn bland allt. Ler lite till hans benämning av staden som "hon" och blicken något vidare i det han berättar, hemsökt?

"Kungskall... Vad drabbade den?"

Ögonen till staden och slottets tinnar och torn där det sista dagsljuset smeker över stenen och formerna och såg ut som om den fortfarande stod i brand i dess toppar. Känner maningen, både framåt och... när skulle man egentligen få chansen igen? En tanke tillbaka till de säkert än äldre och långt mer nedgångna Slottsruinerna i Langtrue, och hör redan nu Dekens förmaning i bakhuvudet och hon hyssjar den lika direkt som om han var närvarande.

"Väldigt vacker, kan vi... ta en närmre titt? Jag skulle gärna dokumentera mer om det."

Hade inte varit allt för ofta, men nog hade hon dragit upp en tjockare oskriven bok då och då vid passande tillfällen och både för att rita vissa skisser och skriva ned anteckningar som det verkar. Nu hade det mest varit kring det de redan lämnat efter sig, kanske en avbildning av Harald själv också och skogen. Skulle bli mer och mer mycket troligt allt eftersom de red djupare in i landet och vad de än skulle stöta på. Och denna övergivna ståtliga stad mitt bland allt, med ett sådant rykte, behövde absolut komma med.

  
  


Vildland:

Staden ligger i närheten av den stora flod som tagit kustens plats inåt landet. Med tinnar och torn verkar den stor nog att en gång säkerligen ha hyst 3000-4000 själar. Harald ser ut att fundera innan han rycker på axlarna.

"Tronländarna byggde staden, fråga mig inte vilka de är för jag vet inte. Hur de såg ut, vilka de var.. vem vet?"

Han spottar i snön bredvid sig. Trots vintern är hans hud solkysst och håret svart, trötta mörka ögon synar staden och stegen som ledde ditåt.

"Det är inte en säker plats hörru. Jag kan inte guida dig där, så jag skulle inte rekommendera det."

Istället manar han sin märr att höja ena hoven så han kan peta bort snön och granska den, uppenbarligen nöjd går han över till nästa.

"Det finns en utmärkt lägerplats om vi fortsätter att gå?"

  
  


Darondh:

Hennes hjärta lyfts en aning i tanke på en stad i ruiner, och en sådan stad dessutom. Vad stenarna kunde förtälja henne och vad för hemligheter som kanske fanns frusna fast där. Blicken löper över honom vid talet om de som faktiskt byggt den. Tronländare, lade det på minnet för att präntas vidare senare. Att han inte visste mer spär endast på hennes lust att utforska.

Bleka mjuka läpparna pressas samman lite vid att han nekar henne det, så de blir något smalare och strängare, missnöjda på sitt sätt. Suckar lite lågt ut genom näsan och blicken löper till staden igen, dags att plocka fram mörkersessan? Äntligen. Rätar lite på ryggen där hon sitter till häst fortfarande och sneglar mot honom där han ser till sin.

"Bra, om du kan vänta på mig där då. Jag vet jag inte betalat dig mer än att ta mig från en punkt till en annan och inte för avstickare. Ska bara ta en närmre titt och kan ta hand om mig själv. Avvakta tills ljuset kommer igen."

Så tar hon tyglarna och styr märren rakt av från deras stig och följer de fotspåren där i snön istället.

  
  


Vildland:

Det är inte svårt att se att hon är missnöjd och även han suckar. Sluter sina ögon som om han samlade styrka nog att inte bli arg men gör så en uppgiven gest.

"Jag har inte utforskat henne, jag kan lika lite om Kungskall som du men jag vet att där ska finnas katakomber, med andra ord är det inte ett ställe du vill trampa fel på."

Han sätter foten i bygeln, greppar om sadeln och sitter upp, ger henne en sökande blick men låter henne gå.

"Är du inte tillbaka innan det dagas i morgon så ger jag mig av tillbaka till Stormklippa! Hör du?!"

Resterande av hans mening, den svordom och det han kallar henne sväljer vinden som ilar över hennes huvud medan hon styr hästen mästerligt ner för den stig som brantare leder ner mot den storslagna staden som nästan lockar på henne, som om den väntat ivrigt på att hon skulle komma.

  
  


Darondh:

Har nickat uppfattande när han nämner katakomber, det är noterat människa. Och om han inte visste mer än henne om staden än det han nu berättat så, var det väl på tiden någon tog reda på mer själv då. Höjer en behandskad hand där han ropar efter henne som menat att hon hört och förstått.

Märren är säker på sina hovar nedåt genom snön och de får kryssa mellan både träd och stenblock. Bara en gång vänder hon sig om för att notera platsen där de skiljts åt i sitt minne för sedan. Där Harald försvinner från synfältet så märker hon också ut ett snötäckt stenblock med en anvisande runa inom sig ifall hon behövde åkalla sig vägen tillbaka.

Hinner nästan börja sakna den mer tväre människan, men om han bara tänkt sura hela vägen till staden och oja sig så var det lika bra han fick vänta. Sen tog hon väl ändå varningarna på allvar och om än det är mest av allt spännande och lite skönt att bara vara hon själv och märren på ett litet eget äventyr, så hade hon inte tänkt kasta bort det stora hela på detta. Så inga onödiga risker då, så att säga. Om inte bara detta nu räknades.

Passar också på att dra undan sista av illusionen, vilket är något av en lättnad som att ta av sig en något extra unken filt till sist. Ändå så pass lite kvar av den och ville ha allt fokus nu annorstädes.

Fyller lungorna med den friska kalla luften och ler lite för sig själv där ögonen får kisa av snöns skarpa reflektioner av det sista solljuset. Värre var det vid gryningen och första glasen. Håller ögon och öron skarpa där hon drar undan huvan först och främst vid att staden mer och mer tornar upp sig framför henne och träden döljer större delen av den innan de måhända skulle börja glesa.

  
  


Vildland:

Runan glimmar till innan den försvinner och döljs i isen över stenblocket, bara synlig för henne om hon inte väljer att kalla den åter. Det är en bit ner till staden och den mur som en gång skyddat staden men nu var mer raserad än upprätt, fotstegen är humanoida men lustigt lufsande som om varelsen i fråga burit päls och inte haft sulor på sina stövlar. Harald hade säkert kunnat säga mer, han hade ofta hukat sig och mätt spår, mumlat fram den information han samlade på sig. Han hade ibland även stoppat tveksamma ting i munnen och smakat av dem men slutat efter att han sett hennes blickar.

Utan honom får hon så chansen att vara sig själv en stund och de restriktioner som magiskt fjättrat hennes form och känts som en tyngd på hennes axlar lättar så helt. Solen får snön och is att gnistra, försvinner dock allt mer bakom höga grantoppar ju djupare hon kommer och snart kan hon även höra ett lågt brusande från den älv som forsar fram på andra sidan utan Kungskall.

  
  


Darondh:

Alltjämt ner i en djupare och högre skog så avtar också vinden, vilket hon åtnjuter fullständigt. Dessutom passar på att också ta av sig pälsmössan, vilket också var lite som ett ok att bära men i skillnad från illusionen var det mer fysiskt så. Nog för att den skyddar mot kyla och vind som så, men satt på så länge för att dölja de där bleka spetsarna till öron. Nu fick de vara fria, som det svarta håret som klistrade sig lite svettigt och skitigt som så.

Andas ut igen och drar ut en hand från handsken för att således dra det upp och igenom håret för att ruska till det. Såg mer vilt ut än något men kändes desto skönare. Och gnuggar de något beklämda och ledsna öronen där de legat lite för fängslade inom mössan.

Luften ligger mer stilla här och även om hon inte noterat mer av stegen framför än vart de leder och följer dem så länge de leder någorlunda mot stadens alltmer dolda skepnad av granarna. Märren dock frustar till då och då och håller ögon blankt vakna och öronen uppmärksamt vridande än hit och än dit där de skrittar nedåt vidare. Bara tornen fortfarande vagt glödande av det sista solljuset når över topparna och hon hör också bruset, en vild vinterälv.

Låter mössan ligga i famnen ett tag och tar på sig ena vanten igen, efter hon klappat och strukit märren över manken och halsen med nakna bleka fingertoppar. Hade egentligen ingen aning vad som skulle vänta henne, och var väl tjusningen. Känner ett visst pressande dock som ligger också i riktning till staden. Ställen med mycket historia väger oftast tyngre i sina energier och avtryck i väven. Så hon börjar snudda vid det diskret först.

  
  


Vildland:

Det är resterna av en port som verkar vara den bästa av vägen in och dit hon styr hästen, att det inte var vanliga rundöron som en gång byggt den ståtliga staden som bredde ut sig framför henne var tydligt – stor nog att det skulle ta dagar för henne att bara dokumentera ovansidan och det utanpå huset, eller det som var kvar utav dem. Några var däremot mer hela än andra, inga tak fanns däremot kvar, gluggar som en gång innehållit fönster gapade tomma.

Vägarna har blivit böljande av alla de kalla vintrar som passerat, säkerligen har knappast blöta höstar och vårar hjälpt heller, det ligger bråte från huset, brädor som inte ens längre skulle duga till en eld utav vittrar sönder under hennes fötter när hon i snön går på dem. En sak är däremot säker och det är att vägen leder in mot centrum, inte det storslagna slott som är det man ser mest ifrån vägen och som ligger långt inåt höger, så pass att delar utav den måste vara byggd över vattnet. 

Fotstegen fortsätter framåt, på hennes högra sida ligger resterna efter tre hus tätt inpå varandra och tvärs emot på den vänstra tycks fyra ha stått, rygg i rygg mot andra om de inte varit storslagna en gång i tiden. Plötsligt tar stegen av till vänster in på den lilla gatan som leder bort mot ännu en länga av hus, som om ägaren plötsligt upptäckt något som fick den att sätta fart. Staden känns tålmodig men också rastlös, som om den på tå stod och väntade på att få avslöja sina hemligheter.

  
  


Darondh:

Det känns i ryggslutet och i maggropen likväl när hon börjar närma sig och styr märren och sig själv mot den porten som ändå står öppen och halvt raserad som den är. Tar och stannar bara för att blicka uppåt, över de delar av muren som fanns, de tinnar och torn som höjer sig ovanför och fortfarande en bit bort från den ingången nu. Försökte lägga allt på minnet, för att avteckna senare, nu skulle det inte finnas någon tid för det.

Vad man än kunde tycka och tänka om Harald så visste hon nog att han menade tidsfristen som den är. Så hon rider in och så långt det går och verkade säkert innan mer bråte och annat fick henne att stanna till igen och hoppa av märren. Gör sig också där mer redo, istället för anteckningsblock så tar hon fram Saulons svärd, sätter remmen snett över bröstkorgen så svärdet får vila över ryggen istället. Ser till att ödesdolken är närmre till hands, och stuvar undan “björnfittan” i en av märrens sadelväskor.

Istället för att leda så går hon bara och hästen följer lydigt men uppmärksamt efter. Skulle inte tvinga med henne heller längre än nödvändigt, om än fyra ben till var bättre än två. Men för att undvika att något skulle brytas eller skadas så pass var det bäst att djuret bedömde själv. Höll sig i närheten dock där alvinnan traskar raskt vidare med blicken vid, glimrande och tar in alla detaljer som kan slukas.

Det drog och lockade mer mot slottet till kunde hon erkänna, men spåren är sina egna dessutom och när de viker av plötsligt in i en sidogata så stannar hon upp. Bara några hjärtslag för att besluta vad, helst skulle hon kanske undvika stöta in med någon annan utforskare. Å andra sidan, istället för att bli överraskad på annat ställe här?

Så hon följer de raska stegen i språng, lite mer försiktigt och tyst där hon rör sig vidare in bland något mer tätt stående byggnader och tittar noggrant in i vardera mörk öppning som kommer till sidan. Känselspröten är likt ett känsligt hölje sträckt längre och längre ut från henne.

  
  


Vildland:

Harald hade nått platsen och höll i detta nu på att tända en eld, han kunde se ett torn av staden långt där borta och skakade på sitt huvud mot märren. Svärdet känns en aning smutsigt i hennes hand, skapad som det är av demonblod och tänkt för just denna typen av monster, dess syskon är dessutom långt borta, på en helt annan kontinent och en viss längtan finns i vapnet till den mindre dolk som Dervla hade dragit ur Saul där i källaren till den nedbrunna herrgården.

In mot vänster är gatan gropigare och mer ting gömmer sig under snön, det verkar också vara en plats dit vinden för mer bråte och några snöfria stenar tyder på att delar av väggen nyligen rasat ännu mera. Känseln och de ”trådar” hon låter söka av området säger henne att något tittar på henne, inte bara en utan tre personer, även om en känns mer hostil än de andra två. Det verkar även komma uppifrån som om vad de nu var betraktade henne från,, himlen? Taken snarare, eller det som återstod utav dem och snabba fotsteg får stenar och grus att lossna högt uppifrån och det är den enda fysiska förvarning hon egentligen får innan en blek gestalt tar sats och kommer flygande genom luften mot henne med ett svärd högt över huvudet, greppat med starka armar och något ilsket rött fladdrar efter den.

  
  


Darondh:

Hon hade envetet tänkt tvinga svärdet, så som hon forcerade dess själva ägare och om något fick det lov att bistå henne så som den andre misslyckats i. Med envishet kom man långt? Eller så fick allt ett abrupt slut när hårt ställdes mot hårt så att säga. Pupillerna har dragit ihop sig vasst där hon förnimmer, personer, varelser och deras uppmärksamhet som intention mot henne. Våldet sprudlar genom trådarna och hon behöver inte ens slänga upp blicken för att känna det rasa ned mot henne.

Greppar inte svärdet, utan ödesdolkens bensnidade skaft först och främst där hon samlar väven omkring sig och det pyr och fräser in mot blodådrorna som lungorna där hon instinktivt kastar sig till sidan, landar på knä och mentalt släpper lös en formel där luften tätnar likt ett krampaktigt andetag för att explodera utåt i en knall och tryck för att förhoppningsvis slänga sin attackerar till sidan från sitt fall mot henne. Märren har frustat längre bak till huvudgatan och stannar där upprört stampande. 

  
  


Vildland:

Väven tvekar inte ens utan gör villigt det hon tänker och gestalten träffas hårt för att kastas bakåt in i den bit av väggen som finns kvar. Ett tungt ljus avslöjar att skalle så väl som rygg träffar stenen och den seglar neråt, rullar över på rygg medan svärdet faller ur handen. Under smutsen och nu som björnfällen faller upp är det smärtsamt tydligt att det är en ung barbröstad kvinna, hennes långa hår har en sällsamt skådad rödfärg och strama drag gör ansiktet hårt även om hon inte verkar vara vid medvetande längre.

De tatuerade armarna är muskulösa nog att tillhöra en karl men är knappast något mörkeralvinnan inte sett förut, van som hon ändå var vid kvinnliga krigare. Över dem vacklar muren och en tung sten lossnar innan fler följer efter och tungt tumlar mot den utslagna. Märren dansar frustande runt, inget verkar hota den men ögonen är vidöppna som om panik var på väg.

  
  


Darondh:

Reser sig raskt med andan något rossligt i halsen där blicken direkt fångar in kroppen som tacksamt för henne smällt in i väggen och faller mer ledlöst ned till marken igen. Några ögonblick av granskande av, kvinnokroppen? Tatueringar, vilt rött hår. Håller hårt om ödesvapnet och luften kränger sig raskt tillbaka till sitt ursprung där blicken glimrande hård och klar som psykedelisk kastas upp där mer stenar kommer och tunga steg från ovan. Rör sig raskt bakåt, tillbaka mot märren med. Men vänder inte ryggen till innan hon gjort sig säker på vad fler som skulle ansluta sig och hur hotbilden skulle te sig.

De bleka vassa öronen är pressade in mot det halvskitiga korpsvarta håret och börjar inte ännu ångra sitt beslut åtminstone. Men skulle nog hellre söka sig iväg vidare än att söka onödig strid, utifall att de som henne, mest önskar försvara sig.

  
  


Vildland:

Darondh rör sig bakåt och de tunga stenarna träffar vildbronjan, slår in i hennes skalle med ett kras innan den blodiga stenen studsar vidare och rullar ut på den snötäckta vägen. Snart har alvinnan backat så långt bakåt att det enda hon ser av den unga kvinnan är en blek hand och det röda håret.

Märren darrar när hon åter är hos henne och åter på den bredare väg som leder framåt mot något som tycks vara en mer öppen plats. Bakom henne har väggen slutat rasa men den oväntade tyngden får taket att rämna in till katakomben under och snart rasar allt vidare neråt och känslan från de två kvarvarande blir tunga av sorg innan de så försvinner in i stadens minne igen och hon tydligare kan urskilja dem som andar eller ekon från de som tidigare levt i staden.

  
  


Darondh:

Blicken vidgas kort endast där sten efter sten tungt rasar över kvinnan och hon når märren. Sammanbitet och trådarna förnimmer de andra, deras sorg får ögonbrynen att dra sig samman och hur de likt gastar försvinner bortåt. Vad deras relation var till kvinnan som nu ligger död och begravd kanske hon aldrig skulle veta. Var något resolut i sitt försvar dock och ångrar sig inte där hon söker stilla hjärtat och kyla ned sinnet där hon klappar lugnande på märrens hals och leder henne tillbaka till den stora huvudgatan. Där sätter hon sig upp igen i sadeln för att bara andas.

Där braket av sten dånar och blicken slängs raskt till sidogatan, så mycket för den diskreta undersökningen av staden. Var inte säker på vem hon skulle förbanna, sig själv eller den döda, en blandning fick det bli. Och fick lov att här och nu bestämma sig vart att riktigt söka sig. Ljuset börjar falna och har lämnat även de högsta tornen.

Natten är lång, men inte hur lång som helst och även om hon skulle vilja se så mycket av staden som möjligt så insåg även hon det omöjliga i det. Låter blicken svepa över de halvt intakta byggnaderna, de taklösa, de som bara med lite återuppbyggnad skulle kunna tjäna rätt gott. Innan blicken söker sig vidare till slottet, om man fick välja -ett- ställe så… Manar märren så raskt hon vågar över den snötäckta gatan och undviker där den antingen sjunkit ned något eller där mycket bråte ligger.

  
  


Vildland:

Den unga kvinnan är död och försvunnen, kan likaså försvinna ur mörkeralvinnans sinne då hon istället ser sig om och klappar på märren. Solen är ännu uppe men börjar ta sig en gyllengul ton som tydde på att kvällningen nalkades.

Några enstaka snöflingor börjar att dala ifrån skyn och hon manar hästen ner för den bredare huvudgatan. Åter passerar hon ruiner av hus där fönstergluggar skapar ylande eller visslande läten när vinden träffar rätt och trycker sig genom dem. Åter har hon tre på sin vänstra, fyra på sin högra i tydliga rader, en prydlighet inte ens rundöronen i Langtrue fått till.

Snart öppnar ett stort område upp sig framför henne; det som en gång varit en gigantisk marknadsplats eller en trädgård ligger nu öde, snön ligger som ett tjock täcke över bråten men hon kan känna den - paniken och skräcken. Ljudet från de kvinnor och barn som skrikande och gråtande springer mot torget i vild panik, _var är Wulfe?! Borni och Howe har fallit och ligger blodiga som monstren tar sig över murarna, stenbumlingar faller från skyn och plötsligt är den lilla handen inte längre kvar i din, du har tappat bort Eilwa._. Vind river i den gigantiska ek som reser sig stolt i mitten av torget och snart börjar alla att knuffas och springa mot dess rötter.

  
  


Darondh:

I risk att dragit än mer uppmärksamhet till sig själv och sin närvaro av kollapsen där av stenen så är känselspröten öppet tagna in i väven där hon och märren rör sig stadigt framåt längs huvudgatan. Blicken vid och tydligt glimrande i det avtagande ljuset från ovan och kastar den till sidorna här och var i de övergivna husens gluggar och stundvis tvära ljud från den kalla vinden.

Märren fortfarande lite spattig hon med och näsborrarna är vidgade som öronen i konstant rörelse där hon ändå säkert och modigt trampar på. Kommer på sig själv att fortfarande hålla stadigt om ödesdolken och stoppar den i sin skyddande skida ändå och rätar till svärdet som hänger där snett över ryggen. Inte så bekväm med det som så, men var väl en vana. Alltjämt snuddande vid stadens minnen så finner hon sig själv mer och mer mitt uppe i dem.

Där de närmar sig vad som verkar vara stadens kärna är det så starkt att hon får samla sig själv att inte till fullo ge in för det. Men blicken dras här och var till sidan över de öppna ytorna som de sprang förbi henne och hon kan känna hur kroppar snuddar förbi hennes kängor och märren likaså där hon dansar till sidorna och frustar upprört.

Håller in där de äntrar den gamla marknadsplatsen och klappar henne lugnande på halsen där skuggor av minnen i panik rör sig raskt, “monster”? Kan närapå höra där stora tunga block kraschar ned över byggnaderna. Allt som allt likt de instinktivt samlades vid en punkt, mitt i torgets plats. Var det verkligen bästa stället? De hårt glimrande ögonen betraktar den resten av den ståtliga stora eken som finns där. Rötterna reser sig genom stenen som förstelnade välvda gigantiska ormar och i ett ångande ljumt andetag så manar hon märren närmre.

Ser sig något paranoid omkring dock över de förfallna hustaken och gluggarna runt omkring, gillade inte riktigt det öppna området som så. Visste inte heller om hon blev smittad av rädslan och paniken från minnena eller om det faktiskt var något som lurade. Men biter ihop och hårdnar igen inombords där hon sitter av vid ett av de längsta rötternas utskott för att följa det nyfiket in mot stammen. 

  
  


Vildland:

Lika snabbt som minnena dök upp försvinner de igen. Man kan ana att stenarna ännu finns kvar där under snön tillsammans med benrester från de som fallit som krasar under märrens tunga hovar. Slottet ligger ännu en bit undan och när hon tittar mot eken ser hon en flicka dröja kvar, med sin faders svarta hår och blekheten från sin mor, _från dig?.. Silwa_. Det svarta håret är uppsatt i två knutar uppe på hennes huvud, orediga nu efter tumulten och tårar har lämnat långa spår i sotet som lagt sig på hennes kinder ifrån de hus som satts i brand.

Hon saknar en tand, tappade den bara för två dagar sedan och stirrar stint mot något på andra sidan, ropar efter Howe, hennes storebror innan hon tvingas ner och försvinner bakom en av de kraftiga rötterna och stenen under hästens hovar skakar till, en gång, två gånger, rytmiskt som steg och en myriad av troll rusar skrikande mot henne, hrimtruskar bland dem, så stora att de mindre knappt får dem till höfterna och is sprider sig från dem som om de bestod utav det.

  
  


Darondh:

Slottet lockar där det står som en påminnelse av vad som varit, som en överblick ned till resten av staden. Men torde ha tid, minnena nu är alldeles för tydliga för att lämna och hon ville veta, allt egentligen. Eller åtminstone få ett bättre grepp om vad som varit och vad som hänt.

Ser rakt mot den lilla flickan som står där, nära på lika tydligt som dagen det gäller. Väter kort läpparna och blinkar till där hon försvinner ned mellan rötterna. Vänder sig om där marken vibrerar, om hon inte var medveten det var ett minne så skulle nog något annat sätta in. Står bara där vid ena högt välvda starka roten och ser mot trollen och… var det isjättarna, var det så de såg ut? Kunde inte tänka sig något annat.

Märren gnäggar till oroligt och sprätter runt lite då hennes lemmar och bytesdjur instinkter inte kunde hjälpas, men rusar inte ifrån utan hålls kvar i närheten av eken. Och hon själv? Varför stadsfolket letat sig hit ändå och vart lilla flickan hade försvunnit. Fortsätter sin undersökning närmre stammen, kring och halvt under rötterna ifall det fanns en annan gång, en hemlig eller kanske raserad i denna tid. Hade de kunnat gömma sig där, komma undan, eller hade de blivit förgjorda av horden?

  
  


Vildland:

När hon börjar att undersöka rötterna närmare så hittar hon den: en öppning så tydlig att den nästan var pinsamt att hon inte hade upptäckt den innan, eller hade något hållit den dold för henne? Sneda trappsteg fulla med grus och sten, is och snö leder neråt mot en dörr så täckt utav de slingrande rötterna att den knappt går att skåda.

Det måste vara en av ingångarna till katakomberna under staden, nej, det -är- en av ingångarna och Silwa har sprungit in i mörkret tillsammans med de andra som hoppades undkomma trollhorden genom att söka sig fram i svärtan. Trollen vrålar och talar till varandra på ett språk varken hon eller människorna kan, de större som verkar vara de ledande pekar och ropar med röster som signalhorn som ekar mellan husen och får fönster att brista så kvällen fylls med det krasande ljuden av glas.

  
  


Darondh:

Andas till häftigt och nöjt där hon till sist finner en smärre öppning, trots hon ändå sökt runt på detta ställe just innan. Så fnyser också till där läpparna pressas lite mot varandra och hon sätter sig mjukt på huk där framför den. Ser gången, knapp och snäv nedåt och greppar tag lite hårt om ekens hårda frusna rötter omkring.

Sneglar tillbaka över axeln mot slottet som står där längre bort. Kanske skulle hinna båda ändå, visste hon skulle ångra sig om hon åtminstone inte tittar lite… lite. Tanken att bli fast där under var såklart inte lockande, men vad hade hon kommit hit för egentligen. Och önskar följa minnena.

Vem visste också, slottet kunde locka på håll men vara tomt inuti. Det som kanske verkade mundant och enkelt vid första ögonblick… kunde ha större saker inuti. Så vänder sig mer mot märren som skrittar runt där oroligt men stannar till och blickar mot henne med de kloka ögonen. Yppar första orden på länge och på hemspråket, för hade lärt märren flesta av kommandona ändå av det.

"Wait for me girl."

Får en frust tillbaka, kanske inte helt nöjd. Ljuden av troll, horn, glas som krossas ekar högt in i sinnet och hon sluter ögonen kort för att stänga ute det för en stund. Och börjar hasa sig in mot öppningen och stegen nedåt. Grus och snö krasar och lossnar från hennes steg och fortsätter nedåt.

Når dörren där den mer verkar som något solid och inte en dörr alls, men var enda stället de kunde tagit sig vidare, visst? Drar av sig pälsvantarna ändå vid detta och stoppar de innanför kappan där nakna bleka sirliga fingrar rör sig försiktigt och varsamt över den raka väggen. Andetagen är bara ånga och hon lägger handflatan mot för att känna mer av stenen, vad den nu skulle eka tillbaka i sina långsamma samlade minnen och hemligheter. Innan hon försöker sig på en åtminstone lite enkel knuff av axeln. Fick börja någonstans.

  
  


Vildland:

Slottet försvinner i den svarta röken från de övertända husen, trollen vrålar medan de slaktar de som ännu inte tagit sig i skydd, slänger med sina långa armar och stampar liggande individer till döds. Bland de mindre rör sig några litet större, grå och ärrade som av bölder som sprider en vidrig stank omkring sig, som smörsyra sticker den i luften och hostande adderas till den kakafoni av kaos som försvinner på ett ögonblick när hon ber märren att vänta och drar till sig sina känselspröt för att stänga oljudet ute. Detta inte en armé av moriquende som organiserat rör sig framåt och förgör fiender, detta är ren och skär slakt, människorna har inte en chans att försvara sig mot den hord som tycktes ha kommit från ingenstans.

Dörren framför henne är i trä och järn, plankorna så grova och väderbitna att de tycktes svarta i dunklet och när hon söker över den kan hon känna de djupa avtrycken av hack från primitiva vapen, höra det brak som ekade genom tunnlarna när trollen hade tagit sig in.

Hon bestämmer sig, tar sats från stället och knuffar upp den port som först gnisslar till men efter ännu en hård stöt går att trycka upp så att hon borde kunna slinka in. Något trycker däremot från andra sidan och öppningen känns trång när hon måste andas in och vända på huvudet för att trycka och till slut komma igenom och in på andra sidan där svärta finns och något bekant krasar och knäcker under hennes sulor.

  
  


Darondh:

Att det fanns sådana kreatur, hon drar sig till minnes av den konversationen hon ändå halvt om halvt varit med i, åtminstone lyssnat till om ännu en attack. Var det samma? Och fanns de fortfarande någonstans i närheten… När hon lyckas utesluta minnena från ovan och kaoset som sköljt över staden och istället fokusera över dörren så känner hon noggrant där kring hacken. Och att den ens gick upp för hennes i jämförelse, ringa vikt. Inte en svag mörkeralvinna om än det fanns långt starkare, så tar hon spjärn och pressar upp den mer och mer med rå styrka sedan klämma in höften i springan för att öppna upp den mer.

Andas tungt och luften blandas av den där ute, och den där inne. Samlar sig något för att i sidled i den smala men långa formen glida in vaksamt och kängorna krasar direkt över något där hon klivit in i det totala mörkret. I vänsterhanden som först knyts spretar fingrarna ut och en stillsam blå låga andas till där just precis ovan huden i handflatan där den dansar och ger ett diskret kallt ljus för henne att rikta oberoende av upp eller ned. Håller handflatan mer riktad rakt från sig där ljuset strilar mellan de sirliga fingrarna tillbaka mot henne men mesta av det flödar framåt, och nedåt där blicken söker sig som vad också blockerat dörren. Ville mest av allt se till också att den inte skulle gå igen för henne väl inne.

  
  


Vildland:

Hon står på ben, skelett trycker mot dörren som om de kämpat för att komma ut men tillslut gett upp och dött. En skalle lossnar från en utav dem och rullar längre in i gängen, det grinande gapet mot henne som ett hånfullt leende. Hur många kan de vara? Tjugo? Trettio? Och det bara här.

Gången är ungefär två famntag bred och tre, fyra hög, taket är välvt på sidorna om henne syns murade väggar i det kalla skenet. Gången leder inåt för att tvärt ta slut långt framför henne, knappt skönjbar är Silwa med sitt svarta hår och sina mjuka rundade kinder, de lenaste ting du strukit dina fingrar över, inte alls som Howe som alltid fäktade med armarna och stretade emot när du vill kramas.

Hon ser ängslig ut, den simpla klänningen är trasig på sina ställen och det ena spännet har lossnat från de hängslen som höll den uppe. Hon sänker blicken och försvinner in åt vänster, din höger, eller? Ljuset från Darondhs hand lyser upp fler och fler ben, trasor som en gång varit kläder och det glimmar lågt nära golvet ifrån något som tjattrande skyndar iväg på alla fyra åt andra hållet än flickan.

  
  


Darondh:

Döda kroppar, förstod det och blev inte så överraskad… dock av mängden. Låter ljuset skölja längre och längre in i gången där de ligger halvt över varandra, mer likt en höjd våg mot dörren som om de klättrat över i panik där den inte gått att öppna. Så det blev deras gravplats.

Ser raskt till skallen som rullar nedåt och gör en viss min. Innan hon upptäcker flickan längre bort som försvinner i nästa och hon hinner bara ta ett andetag och tänkte säga något, kunde hon kommunicera? Verkade så väldigt, där. Tjattret och glimmret får hennes uppmärksamhet därefter och hon kliver in bara för att hejda sig med en hand fortfarande hållen om dörren ut. Nu eller aldrig, antingen fortsätter hon inåt eller vänder här och tar till slottet.

Frustar frustrerat i ett ljud och greppar tag hårt och våldsamt om en kropp. Tacksamt ändå att det gått så pass lång tid att det knappt ens hägrar en sådan stark doft av förruttnelse. Mer av den av gammal grav, ben, tyger, damm, som av torkad hud ändå. Sliter loss en av de hårdare bendelarna, ett lårben från en kropp där vid dörren som får agera som dörrstopp i annat fall och kilar fast den i öppningen. Den stod fortfarande öppen innan, men hon skulle ogärna ta några chanser.

Fortsätter raskt inåt, tacksamt att hon inte behövde huka sig och halkar lite över det ostadiga underlaget av skelett och sten. Kommer till änden, slänger med blicken åt vardera öppning till sidorna. Men väljer att följa efter där flickan försvunnit trots det nöter i bakskallen om det andra ändå var, riktigt. Inget minne? Svårt att avgöra verkar det som. 

  
  


Vildland:

Det är lättare att följa flickan nu än det skulle ha varit då. Den torra huden som efter år blivit till ett lager av fett damm visar hennes små springande fotsteg in i gången. Lårbenet sitter kvar där hon lämnat det och hindrar dörren från att slå igen; antingen så har gastarna där ute lämnat platsen eller så hörs bara striden inte längre här nere.

När hon når T-korsningen ser hon att det inte går att ta sig åt vänster om hon inte vill klättra upp till den avsats som finner där över henne, till höger börjar gången att radas av inbyggda fack i väggarna där ben antingen ligger fria då familjen inte haft råd med någon kista, eller stora murkna lådor med lock.

Hon kan åter välja att gå till höger eller vänster här , kan se hur den högra tunneln verkar leda till ännu fler möjligheter och hur flickans spår går mot vänster, hur dammet har yrt och skrapats bort som om hon ramlat men tagit sig upp igen och fortsatt in i mörkret.

Gångarna tycks vara naturligt uthuggna här, inte raka som de varit i början utan mer som om de byggt samman ett gammalt grottsystem. Flickans fotspår fortsätter tvärt till höger, nästan bakåt in i en mindre korridor, även denna full med gamla gravar. Den bredare gången rakt fram leder mot något hon inte kan se, och den tredje tvärt åt vänster leder uppåt men svänger hårt in mot vänster igen, som om den gick i en cirkel in till den stora grotta där de plötsligt slutar framför en rak vägg.

  
  


Darondh:

Det skulle vara allt för lockande att börja utforska alla gångar ordentligt, men bara vid den första svängen så börjar hon inse hur nätet måhända skulle sträcka sig. Och vem visste egentligen vart man skulle bäst ta sig vidare, ingen guide hade hon… nå. Spåren av flickan följer hon och vid första svängen så lägger hon den fria nakna handen över kanten, en diskret run-markering invävd där och för henne att finna sen vart hon kommit ifrån.

Ser sig noga omkring dock där gångarna börjar breda ut sig och försöker lysa upp det hon kan för att något vetgirigt försöka se så långt bortåt i de hon inte väljer. Grämer henne något men fick vara noga med att inte slösa allt för mycket tid. Hur stort slöseri det nu kunde vara att jaga efter en spökflicka, som faktiskt lämnar efter sig fotspår dessutom i det gamla dammet.

Tar långsamma stadiga andetag och de längre benen tar henne också raskt framåt. Är efter flickans spår hon styr kontinuerligt och glömmer inte vid var vägskäl att märka ut sin väg. Som brödsmulor, men mer beständigt. Ser in i gluggarna där kroppar ligger, hon är ingen gravskändare, vad man nu kunde tycka om hennes dörrstopp. Men var praktiskt. Inte direkt ute efter rikedomar heller, inte i den bemärkelsen åtminstone som gravskändare och plundrare i övergivna städer kanske först och främst var ute efter. En tanke slår henne att åtminstone försöka kommunicera till flickan, om det gick.

"Vänta, lilla flicka!"

Stämman låter inte så vänlig som den kan vara men är något spänd och uppjagad så blev som det blev. I alla fall inte lika skarp som den kunde vara.

  
  


Vildland:

Runan fräter sig fast i stenen som självlysande tecken och nog är det tur att hon lämnar dem för det verkar som om gångarna mycket riktigt skulle kunna leda henne till en nästan säker död – utan rätt guide. I det större valvet där spåren försvinner han hon höra porlande vatten genom en smal skåra som hon skulle få problem med att klämma sig igenom.

Ljud ovanifrån avslöjar Silwa uppe på en mannagjord avsats, resterna av en länge sedan söndermultnad stege ligger i dammet och när mörkeralvinnan tittar upp så ler flickan, vinkade åt henne att följa efter innan hon försvinner in i en gång ovanför. Darondh måste alltså klättra om hon vill komma ikapp henne, eller hitta en annan väg runt.

Klafsande steg i vattnet avslöjar att något är på väg mot hennes håll i mörkret och vinklar hon handen litet kan hon se något som tycktes ha fungerat som väg innan stegen tillkommit, håligheter i väggen där man kan kila fast tår och fingrar.

  
  


Darondh:

Där spåren tvärt slutar så stannar hon upp lika hastigt, mellan sina andetag hör hon porlandet och ser sig raskt omkring. Låter ljuset stärkas en aning och skiner upp större delen av valvet, ett blekt ungt anlete snett från ovan och den glimrande blicken möter flickans leende och manande att följa efter. De svarta ögonbrynen pressas samman och hon väter raskt de mjuka bleka läpparna där de blivit lite torra ändå av allt.

Innan hon hör klaffsandet, det lät… lite för verkligt ändå och öronspetsarna reagerar instinktivt där de rister till och slickar sig lite mot det stripigt svarta håret. Fick henne till en allt mer vild uppsyn som den vidgade psykedeliska blicken. Raskt beslut, och söker av väggen där upp till avsatsen där ingen stege längre fanns, men finner hålen.

Kastar iväg den blåa flamman för att låta den fästa sig längre upp och tar kvickt till att börja klättra genom de små med beständiga håligheterna. Svärdet är bara lite i vägen men hon lägger mest fokus på att se till att var hålighet skulle hålla och inte halka nedåt igen. Bara, så “smått” stressad där det killar illa och löpande genom ländryggen och nacken ändå och skyndar sig så gott hon kan för att nå avsatsen och gången där ovan.

  
  


Vildland:

Det kalla blå ljuset landar på våningen över och blir liggande helt stilla, vagt lysande som om den bara väntade på hennes hand för att kunna lysa starkare igen. Mörkeralvinnan han knappt förr första knät upp på avsatsen och hävt sig uppåt innan en liten varelse kommer traskande.

Munnen är så full av vassa gaddar till tänder att de inte alla får plats i dess mun utan spretar utanför, vassa och blanka av brandgult spott, huvudet och pannan är sluttande, som om den lilla hjärna den ändå hade låg långt bak i den plattare skallen, stora mardrömslika ögon blinkar slött och klibbigt, nästan självlysande i mörkret då den väter sina smala läppar och hukar sig ivrigt, ger ifrån sig ett gurglande skratt och drar fram en kniv från bakom sin rygg. Den har inga öron utan svarta hål som verkar försvinna in i sidorna av dess huvud och gälar mellan dess krokiga fingrar avslöjade att den helst rörde sig i vatten men nu låg och kurade som en makaber parodi på en busig hund, med ett gällt skri kastar den sig framåt och löper ut den väg hon kommit från.

Bakom henne finns den tunnel som flickan försvunnit in i, liten nog att hon måste krypa men jämn och fyrkantig, murad snarare än uthuggen.

  
  


Darondh:

Är i kontrollerade andetag som hon till sist tar sig upp på avsatsen och direkt fångar flamman i sin hand och hukar sig något där för att vaksamt se ned över varelsen som kommer klaffsande. Mindre än vad hon hade tänkt sig, var som bara gjort att ljud skulle förvrängas och förstärkas i gångarna men inte något hon ville stöta ihop sig med i onödan ändå.

Gör en viss min åt den med rynkad näsa där den tjutande springer ut genom gången hon själv gått in genom. Undrade om den kände doften av henne, och hur länge det skulle dröja innan den vänder och kommer tillbaka.

Vänder sig kvickt och ser till den än lägre gången och öppningen snarare som flickan manat henne till. Fick lägga sig ned på mage och på alla fyra för detta och krälar in där hon ser till att svärdet inte fastnar någonstans. Håller klaustrofobin i schack och försöker inte tänka på senaste gången hon var under jord. Inte så pass stort, men värre känsla ändå därtill… men hade hon haft sällskap. Ett styng genom hjärtat var bara att vänta och hon biter ihop och bara fortsätter krypa så raskt hon kan. Ifrågasätter sig inte så mycket just för stunden, var bara att pressa vidare!

  
  


Vildland:

Gången går först rakt fram men tar snart av till höger, doften av gammal död blir allt tydligare och det blir kallare, trängre. Svärdet skrapar mot taket och skulle säkert ha märken över skidan efter detta men så plötsligt kan hon höja huvudet, ett gammalt rostigt galler verkar däremot hindra henne från att krypa längre ut och till flickan som sitter på en stentrappa sådär tre, fyra famnar ifrån henne.

Direkt framför henne verkar en massiv fyrkantig pelare hålla upp taket och kandelabrar i något som liknar gjutjärn har fallit över på sidan, ner från taket där det hängt i kedjor. Hon har kommit till kungarnas gravkammare, det största av alla rum där vattnet bildat små bäckar i stengolvet efter år av nöta.

Silwa sitter till vänster, på det som i den skumma belysningen från hennes ljus verkar leda upp till den största utav de massiva sarkofagerna. Hon sträcker ut sina armar som om hon vill bli upplyft, snyftar högljutt innan hon faller i gråt. Något annat finns där dock, inte en person eller ens ett minne, utan magi i golvet framför henne.

  
  


Darondh:

Skidan fick lov att ta det, så länge det inte förråder henne och kilas fast någonstans dumt. Börjar lite ångra att hon tagit med sig det ner i första taget, men hur gärna hon än inte ville att märren skulle råka illa ut så var det bättre att åtminstone vapnen fick följa med henne.

Hoppades djuret hade det ändå stillsamt där uppe och att hon var kvar, och att hon själv såklart skulle ta sig tillbaka. Men funderar inte allt för hårt på det ännu, var inte klar här nere alls och när hon till sist kan höja sig något från det krälande stadiet och ljuset facklar till lite där det fått vila på ovansidan av hennes ena bleka hand greppar hon tag om det rostiga gallret. Biter ihop där ljuset fick bli något starkare och blicken vidare där hon ser ut över det än större utrymmet framför sig.

Ser flickan, ser sarkofagerna och de utstuderade formerna på dem och ja, hela salen andas av vikt. Och magi, spirar trådarna till om...

Men först och främst, gallret som är i vägen. Tar i ett grepp om det bara för att se efter exakt hur hållbart det är, skulle det ge vika ville hon inte att det rasar ned över golvet under. Magin är stilla, ruvande och väntar bara. Bestämmer sig ändå för att ta itu med det här och nu istället för gallret.

Lämnar den stilla flammande lågan som falnar igen något där den får lämna hennes handflata. Tar ett djupt andetag och knyter fingrarna innan de sträcks ut känsligt och hennes sinne börjar vandra sakta och strilande så lätt genom stenen och vidare ned till vad för mönster som vilar där. Och om det tillät henne så flytande glida utmed dess yta utan att störa det, som glaserad is lätt smekt. Söker efter en början, eller åtminstone till en svag punkt för att börja nysta upp.

  
  


Vildland:

Det är en gammal magi, hade planterats där långt innan hon hade kommit till världen, kanske till och med så gammal som hennes far? Den det är inte alver som ligger bakom den och när han sluter ögonen för att känna efter bättre så kan hon hitta en ände, kan nästan dra ut den gamla magin ur runan som något härsket ur en form, klibbigt men också halt med en frätande underton som av gift.

Gammal betyder också att den inte kan lösas upp i intet, hon skulle behöva slänga den åt sidan för att åter bli en runa en bit bort eller förtära den, låta den uppgå i sin egna magi; även om det senare var mångt osäkrare.

Eilwa sitter tålmodigt om än mer trumpet nu med sina små armar utsträckta och väntande, hennes haka tryckt mot bröstet medan hon otåligt stirrar på henne med de blå ögonen. Nedan hon har magin i sin hand trillar småsten från väggen inne i rummet och de fästen som hållit gallret uppe verkar släppa, som om också de hade förlitat sig på den gamla runan och med ett högt klank som ekar genom de döda salarna lossnar den på ena sidan och gungar som en pendel över mot höger – hängande kvar på det ena stabila fästet.

  
  


Darondh:

Andetagen är lugna, men blir något rossliga där ansträngningen för att inte släppa det delikata greppet om något som var så osamarbetsvilligt. Där det börjar glida, härsket och frätande in i de magiska trådarna och kontakten till det så fladdrar blicken koncentrerat och mer slutet där under ögonlocken.

Flickan är som flickor var i den, nå, åldern, otåliga. Men den här alvflickan har växt upp och hade åtminstone en lite större portion. Känns in i ådrorna nu och hör hur gallret nära på är att släppa, andas ut lite rök och inte enbart på grund av kylan. Moderns läror var som de var, dessutom hade hon absorberat en del av Saulons magi. Kunde inte bara släppa detta gamla och var inte säker på hur ordentligt det skulle sitta eller om hon ändock kunde röra sig fritt i kammaren sen ifall hon låter den förenas i stenen på annat ställe.

Så gammal och nog så komplicerad i sitt djup… en tanke att hon kunde riskera det, måhända kunde det dessutom bistå framöver. Så som Saulons och hennes egna hade funnit ett väl användbart övertag till denne. Skulle inte låta sig bli kuvad! Så hon öppnar ögonen stilla och sprider ut fingrarna där de börjar askas ändock i sin bleka färg och låter den gamla magin komma till henne istället. Till, och in i ett plågsamt rossligt andetag och gallret faller därtill i ett högt brak och klang ned i stenen under.

  
  


Vildland:

Medan Eilwa tittar på och väntar så öppnar mörkeralvinnan upp sin hand och den tröga runan rör sig som en lång grön ål, dimmig och åskande på samma gång där den rör sig upp och slingrar sig in innanför hennes klädnad, rör sig varv efter varv som en spiral för att långsamt absorberas in i huden och hon kan se hennes andetag färgas ljusgrön i kylan från rummet innan färgen försvinner och allt blir som vanligt igen, eller? Något rör sig inom henne, letar sig in genom skrymsle och vrår medan den trevande letar efter en ingång till hennes innersta.

Hon kan åla sig ut ur den trånga gången nu, skruva sig halvt över på rygg och med fingertopparna få tag på en kant ovanför mynningen som är stabil nog för att hålla henne så hon smidigt kan ta sig ut och för ett ögonblick bli hängande med ansiktet framför den nu svarta tunneln innan hon släpper taget och elegant landar på golvet under henne, nu fritt från gamla fällor och hon kan lättare se sig om i en väldig fyrkantig kammare med fyra bastanta pelare.

Två gravar ligger mitt emot den större ovanför trappan och sex andra kantar sidorna emellan dem. Förutom hennes lilla hål verkar det finnas sex andra möjliga ingångar varav den direkt till höger låter högljutt av droppar som lossnade från taket och plaskande landade i vattnet under. Eilwa sitter fortfarande på trappan till vänster om henne som ledde upp till den mest dekorativa och praktfullaste av sarkofagerna i sten, tålmodigt med de knubbiga armarna utsträckta.

  
  


Darondh:

Rysningar löper över var stor som liten yta genom huden där magin absorberas, eller söker sig in snarare. Likt att bjuda in ett annat väsen men långt mer komplext och djupgående. Fingrarna stelnar och mörknar mer i fingertopparna där hennes egen både söker anpassa sig som att kämpa emot, finns rester av den själsliga svärtan likväl som pumpas runt i systemet och har till fullo integrerats med hennes eget flöde. Nu detta. Visste inte vad det skulle leda till men någonstans i den egna sfären så hör hon det höga ljudet av gallret som når stenen.

Öppnar ögonen och det giftigt gröna skenet pulserar ömt undan och dimmigt från pupillerna för att lämna de blanka och djupt svarta igen. 

Tar ett djupare rossligt andetag och andas därefter ut mer tjock rök innan hon hostar till och får liv i händerna. Fick begrunda det andra senare, och inte förlora så mycket tid.

Hasar sig närmare öppningen och kan nu släppa sig ned med fötterna före och landar smidigt och mjukt ändå över golvet. Med sig har hon den flackande blåa flamman som tycks en aning mer kallt grön ändå i sin bas där blicken sveper över den stora kryptan innan fokus läggs igen mer rakt mot flickan som lett henne hit. Vill gärna tro att intentionen är, inte något mer digert och mörkt. Inte heller den mer varma moderliga figuren i sig självt men hon går rakt mot henne och får till och med fram ett litet leende över de mjuka bleka läpparna. Ville inget hellre än att börja utforska sarkofagen, de alla egentligen men denna först och främst.

Tvekar först mot att flickan sträcker upp händerna som om hon vill bli lyft, nå, när hon tagit sig så här pass långt. Ett visst kliv av tillit även om paranoian hos mörkeralvinnan var hög. Sträcker ned bleka händer mot den lilla och böjer sig som för att plocka upp henne.

"Vem är du?"

En fullt rimlig fråga att ställa och även om den djupare kvinnostämman hålls låg så ekar den något i kammaren.

  
  


Vildland:

Flickan är lätt i hennes starka armar, allt för lätt egentligen och hon suger in underläppen i sin mun så som hon brukar för att titta upp mot den större med pigga blå ögon innan frågan sjunker in och hon rynkar först pannan, sedan den lilla näsan. _'Minns du inte vem jag är?!_ ' Hon ser sorgsen ut där hon hänger från raka armar, inte värd moderns varma famn och tårar börjar rinna igen.

' _Du lämnade mig ensam.._ ' ' _Gjorde jag något fel?_ ' Med ryggen emot de mindre sarkofagerna har hon den större framför sig där den enorma stenplattan inte verkar ligga riktigt på utan har lämnat en glipa, stor nog för en person att pressa sig in genom, men frågan var snarare hur man kom ut? Eilwas svarta hår är smutsigt, täckt utav ett fint lager av damm där blod inte har fått slingor att kladda ihop sig.

Det är kallt inne i den stora gravkammaren, taket så högt upp att det inte går att se och så mörkt! Även om det kalla blå ljuset med dess nu gröna centrum lyser upp en del når den inte hörnen och gångarna ut. Hon kan inte se ut, men vem som helst kan egentligen se in.

  
  


Darondh:

Darondh blinkar till lite där hon ser över flickan och får de lågmälda uppgivna svaren. Kan absolut ändå se likheten… så, flickan trodde hon var hennes mamma? Storasyster? Fast i minnet utan tvekan och fast på denna plats, för evigt och tills jorden skulle söndras.

Beslutar sig ändå för att ta flickan närmre, sakta mot bröstkorgen och fångar en arm inunder henne där hon får vila mer mot ena höften. Väger i princip ingenting men förundras över hur, fysisk hon ändå kändes. Ler lite till mot flickan och drar undan en smutsig slinga som slitit sig från uppsättningarna. Blicken dras igen vaksamt omkring i kammaren, sedan till sarkofagen där hon tar de sista stegen mot och upptäcker glipan.

"Nej du har inte gjort något fel."

Spelar hon med en aning, men var ju sant också och fortsätter.

"Har du gömt dig här, hela tiden?"

Passar på att se över stenkistans tunga lock, om där fanns inskriptioner och ifall den fick att rubba mer med att sätta ena handen mot och pressa. Tvivlar på det men man kunde alltid prova. 

  
  


Vildland:

Det låter av vatten från mer än bara en av gångarna som leder ut ur gravkammaren, de åt det håll de två enstaka kistorna står låter dessutom mycket, nästan dånande på sitt sätt, stora mängder av vatten rinner ner i en pool där och slukas vidare nedåt av ett stort hål som får vattnet att åka runt, runt av kraftiga strömmar.

Hon flyttar Eilwa närmare, tar de sista stegen upp till den större graven och tittar ner i mörkret, ser något glimma där nere. I hennes arm har flickan blivit tyst och när han tittar dit är Eilwa egentligen inte kvar utan istället håller hon ett skelett i armen som bara hålls samman av tygbitar, senor och torkade skinnslamsor. Benen har ingen skada på sig mer än skårorna efter små tänder av råttor, chansen är större att hon kvävts till döds.

  
  


Darondh:

Vatten underjord, och i den mängden som det låter som var inget som riktigt lugnar nerverna heller. Tanken på att slukas av en kall vild underjordisk del av floden måhända, lockar inte på något sätt. Stenlocket rubbas inte men hon ser något där nere i mörkret och tuggar lite på underläppen där hon rätar sig igen.

Blicken igen till flickan och möter bara de två tomma håligheterna där ögonen en gång varit. Får inte panik och slänger det lilla skelettet ifrån sig, visste hon var död men när hon plockat upp kroppen? Hade den varit här hela den tiden?

Ögonbrynen pressas ihop och hon slits mellan av vad som egentligen gick att göras för henne, något borde hon ändå göra, nu när hon blivit visad in hit om än nu flickan bara hade velat ha sin mamma.

Sätter ned henne ordentligt och försiktigt ändå att luta skallen och ryggens kotor mot sarkofagen tills vidare. Rätar sig igen för att försöka se ned tydligare i stenkistan. Knyter en hand där den andra håller flamman innan hon sträcker sig ned genom glipan mot det som glimrar för att ta upp det vad det nu än var.

  
  


Vildland:

Det känns lugnare, även om varelser fortfarande tassade fram i mörkret så var det en oro mindre, Eilwa verkar ha stillats, i alla fall för stunden. När hennes ben sätts ner så varsamt och huvudet lutas så kvarstår känslan av lättnad ändå.

Det skulle krävas någon betydligt starkare för att flytta mer på det redan sneda stenlocket, när mörkeralvinnan sträcker sig upp över kanten och kikar ner ser hon fler ben, som om inte bara en person hade lagts till vila där, för vila gör de, ingen av kropparna ligger hopkurade utan har sträckts ut, men ändå placerats lager på lager.

Det som fångar hennes blick är ett mantelsmycke på den som ligger överst som ännu har lite tyg under sig men mest balanserar uppe på benen. Något känns bekant med smycket även om hon aldrig sett det förut, det är snarare något familjärt – syskonen och solitären i tunnlarna, vapnen? Inte Saulons däremot, inte heller någon ödesdolk.. Dervla – den svarta stenen på smycket har samma känsla som de på väninnans klädnad.

Hon är säker på det nu när hon tänker på det. En slags själaslukare, den tar bitar ifrån de offer bäraren fäller och ger den i sin tur förmågor som var dominanta hos den döde. Kunde vara både goda och onda ting egentligen.. Längst ner ser hon också reflektionen från något metalliskt men plötsligt skär det där skriket genom luften igen, varelsen har funnit henne.

  
  


Darondh:

Pressar ihop läpparna alltmer där handen dyker ned i graven, ingen gravskändare var det? Men var inte den som hade pressat locket till sidan heller, vem eller vad det nu hade varit. Allt var relativt så att säga.

Plockar flinkt till sig smycket utan att vidröra så mycket annat och inspekterar det noga. Speciellt så när det tycktes så väldigt, väldigt bekant. Smeker det ömt med tummen och läpparna slappnar av i nästa hjärtslag där hon inser var eller från vem hon känner igen det från.

Om än praktiskt, likt ett tveeggat svärd så är det också en stor del av längtan till väninnan som gör att hon stoppar på sig det innanför kappans yttre lager. Lutar sig över springan igen med ljuset och noterar det som glänser längre ned, om man ens skulle nå med armen?

Så ljuder skriet och hon biter hårt ihop. Försöka nu? Försöker ändå raskt sträcka sig ned för att se utifall att hon kunde nå, bara för ett ögonblick. Innan större delen av uppmärksamheten går odelat till varelsen, var det bara en? Hon var inte klar här i kammaren på Långt håll egentligen och ville ogärna fly fältet. Istället greppar hon och skidar loss ödesvapnet för att göra sig beredd och skulle inte vika sig. 

  
  


Vildland:

Det är ett under att hon ens får loss den, men det är nästan som om miekkan vill bli funnen, detta alviska svärdspjut som villigt kommer i hennes hand.

Benen ovanpå faller i bitar, mot sidorna som av en osynlig kraft och känns ljummen i hennes hand som om någon precis hållit i den innan henne. Knappt hinner hon häva sig upp och sätta fötterna i stengolvet igen när den lilla illvilliga varelsen störtar fram, har redan kommit förbi den närmaste pelaren och är strax vid trappan, den sylvassa kniven i ena näven som på nära håll verkar täckt av ett slags geggigt fjäll.

  
  


Darondh:

Hinner knappt betrakta vapnet hon lyckas fiska upp utan försöker så raskt som möjligt dra sig upp igen från sarkofagen med den, att det är av stål och ett vasst vapen är noterat också vilken typ men inte mer än så. Håller stadigt om den del som önskar sig förena sig med händer, skaftet är stadigt och elegant som alver oftast gör det där blicken kastas direkt till varelsen som rusar upp mot henne.

Ödesdolen i ena och spjutet i det andra, visste vad hon gjorde med det ena vapnet åtminstone där hon häftigt väser ur sig.

"Sainth!"

Varpen dragits hårt kring varelsens kropp och om än hon inte känner den närgående så behövs inget större finstilt här. Det hon är ute efter är att splittra innandöme, ben, leder. Allt för att sänka dess framfart. Och med alvspjutet fortfarande fäst i sitt grepp så stöter hon fram det mot denne.

Säkert inte korrekt alls men hade sett åtminstone krigarna göra den manövern, ingen tid att tänka på stans eller annat bara för att genomborra kroppen med spjutets spets innan den där dolken skulle nå henne i gengäld.

  
  


Vildland:

Ännu en kommer ut ur skuggorna; in i gravkammaren och hon tror sig kunna höra klafsandet av snabba fötter i något utav de andra rummen. Utan Eilwa är hon i sanning helt ensam, mindes hon ens vägen hon tagit? Eller förlitar hon sig helt på att runorna stannade kvar i kumlets gamla väggar?

Varelsen lystrar inte till hennes fräsande, inte heller bryr den sig om hennes vapen men den saktar ner betydligt, ser nästan frågande på henne innan blod börjar rinna ur dess ögon, öron och slutligen näsan, som om något kramade om den eller hotade att ta sig ut ifrån dess lilla kropp och den skriker av smärta i vanmakt , tar sig för huvudet innan den hugger med kniven in i sin egen skalle för att få smärtan att avta i dess huvud.

Bakom den kommer nästa, denna med ben som filats till en otäck vass pigg den höjer över huvudet och slungar mot henne som ett spjut.

  
  


Darondh:

Fler! Knappt har den förste gjort slut på sitt eget lidande, med viss assistans. Hur många fanns det här egentligen?! Öronspetsarna försökte hålla någon slags uppmärksamhet efter ännu fler klaffsanden men spjutet fångar både nerver och instinkter.

Var så nära hon skulle slänga sig ned på knä eller rulla i ett igen uppbyggt lufttryck, men var ändå varsam där hon är och vill verkligen, verkligen inte begravas under ett ton sten för att aldrig se stjärnhimlen igen. I risk för att ändå träffas av spjutet drar hon raskt ödesdolken snett mot dess väg för att skapa ett hålrum i luften där den i förhoppning kränger annorstädes och rör sig så kvickt hon kan till sidan för att stöta till med det egna spjutet rakt mot dennes förkrympta kropp.

  
  


Vildland:

När den lilla varelsen drar sitt sista gurglande andetag så glimmar något till innanför hennes klädnad, det ljusnar betydligt inne i den stora gravkammaren, så pass att hon nu kan se gångarna som leder ur och litet till. Det egengjorda spjutet kommer mot henne men stannar i hennes lufthål, som om den träffats av en gigantisk bubbla och bara flyter där i luften.

Den andra varelsen skriker ilsket så det höga ljudet skär i öron och ekar genom katakomberna men tystnar tvärt och förvånat när dess bröst genomborras av bladet på hennes nyfunna miekka. Den hämtar sig snabbt från chocken, fräser och skriker med de förvrängda dragen medan den river och hugger med armar allt för korta för att nå henne. Inte bara den tredje har hört ljudet, något betydligt äldre och större har hört det med och rör sig nu snabbt genom gångarna mot dem.

Hon kan känna den som en isbit i nacken, slingrande låta fingrar som vill åt henne – en vandöd. Var var nu den där runan?

  
  


Darondh:

Blinkar till kort flackande med blicken där det glimmar till från kappans ena kant men tänker inte mer på det just nu där hon biter ihop och pressar spjutet förbannat djupare i den lille men vildsinte varelsens kropp för att pressa denne bakåt och vrider till hårt bladet i dennes kropp så den skulle bara dö nån gång! Nära på fräser det rakt ut om det skulle göra någon skillnad. Hejdas bara av det andra som närmar sig.

Öronen lägger sig direkt tätare och sneddat bakåt längs skallen och blicken vid riktas mot en av öppningarna, ingångarna.

Gillar inte känslan, en endaste bit och sänder både latenta obearbetade upplevelser från drömmarna som det andra “äventyret”. Trots hon så gärna skulle vilja utforska kammaren in i minsta detalj… kan inte vara kvar där längre! Försöker minnas runan där hon först snuddat vid den. Åtminstone för att blockera den ingången just men fanns flera.

Vill ogärna än så länge lägga fler över golvet. Sträcker ut fingrarna och låter mönstret tvinna och forma sig genom vävens strängar, mer hetsigt och frätande än tidigare, kanske kvickare eller endast mer oförsiktigt. Men hade bråttom. Ser till att varelsen framför henne faktiskt är död, innan hon drar ut spjutet. Och greppar om flickans skelett innan hon raskt hivar båda upp till den lilla krängande öppningen hon först kommit ut igenom innan hon hivar upp sig själv för att raskt krypa tillbaka den väg hon tagit från första början.

  
  


Vildland:

Varelserna ligger döda, ännu kan deras frustrerande ilska däremot skönjas i väven. De hade aldrig stött på¨något liknande innan! Andra byten hade varit lätta, rädda människor som förvillat sig nere i katakomberna, fallit ner genom taket eller dylikt. De hade alltid hållit sig undan den store och hade på så vis hållit sig vid liv längre än de kanske borde, än längre hade blivit om denna häxa inte hade kommit ner! Det var flickans fel, ja flickan hade lett henne, dumma flicka!

Den vandöde kom allt närmare, hon kunde förnimma den som en könslös varelse utan något egentligt – jag och ser sig om.

Till höger om henne gapar tunneln öppen en bit över marken, så lätt att se nu att hon undrar varför hon inte sett den förut. Även de andra tunnlarna går att se, hon vet vart de leder nu, kan känna tunnlarnas struktur i sina ben som om hon aldrig vandrat här.

Den store borde komma från sidan bakåt, ja, skyndade hon sig framåt skulle hon kunna överlista den och inte behöva gräla igen, den andra vägen var nästan lika snabb, ja? Den första gången till höger, hon fick skynda genom vattnet, akta sig för de vassa pikarna, ja, sedan var det lätt.

  
  


Darondh:

De förkrympta vildsinta som vassa varelserna var en sak, men även om hon kanske skulle kunna sätta ned foten mot den vandöde. Hade inte alls nog med information vad det riktigt gällde. Och riskerade ogärna, om än hur hon anade vilka fler hemligheter och värdefulla ting som blivit kvar här nedan.

Spröten vidgas, känslan av rummet, rummen, gångarna… nej hon skulle aldrig hinna utforska allt och det svider i den delen av henne att Inte få veta där hon raskt kryper tillbaka genom den trånga gången med ändå sina skatter med sig, och det som var kvar av flickan. Om det fanns tid, ville hon ändå försöka göra det rätt för henne, var väl det minsta hon kunde göra när hon tagit sig så här pass långt.

Känner den kalla icke-varande fingrarna smita sig längre in mot nacken och blir mer och mer ivrig i rörelserna där hon till sist kommer ut på avsatsen. Det säkra före det, nå nästan osäkra.

Om än sensationen av de andra gångarna känns nog så tydligt så, här var det en envis slags häxa. Och bryr sig inte om att klättra nedför väggen utan hoppar och landar på mjuka knän och smidig kropp, håller barnets kropp tätt mot sig och spjutet i en stadig hand där hon sedan springer genom gångarna. Om hon så ens behöver se till sina runor då allt tycktes så välbekant och familjärt, hade hon varit här så länge?

  
  


Vildland:

Det är som om andarna drar en kollektiv suck av lättnat, ett slags barnsligt gillande ligger i luften, en bubblande glädje som rimmar illa med den död som snabbt kom allt närmare.

Hon har lyckats ta sig in i den trånga gången igen – väljer den istället för den vattenfyllda väg hon såg i sitt inre när den vita kloförsedda handen dyker in efter henne, river tar i en känga och börjar dra bara för att plötsligt sluta och hon kan känna hur andarna i rummet gör sitt bästa för att bistå henne, för att förvirra dennes sinne och dra den bakåt, bort från henne och den smala tunneln.

Hon behöver inte ens ljusklotet längre, kan se i svärtan och runorna som förut bara var glödande är nu nästan bländande , som att stirra in i solen. Benen rör sig nästan av sig själva, hon vet var hon ska gå och kan blunda för runorna som plötsligt skiner som tusentals av stjärnor och där framför henne finns en liten ljuskälla från springan som ledde ut och upp på torget.

  
  


Darondh:

Hjärtat börjar att hamra innanför bröstbenet, var inte säker på om det var det hon känner närmar sig ryggmärgen allt mest på ett högst verkligt sätt eller det mer lyriska och lättade, så nära inpå att finna sig kring sina nära ändå och det fyller henne både av en våldsam hemlängtan och lyckorus som styrka.

Blandat i skräck där fingrarna sluter sig om hennes kängor, kalla, kallare än is och kallare än något men får inte ur sig ett knyst ens en gång trots det vilar krampaktigt i strupen. Biter bara ihop hårdare och häver sig framåt där skrapsår uppstår över knogar och handflator, dunkar huvudet hårt upp mot stenen i ett krängande men blir tacksamt inte något värre än skrapsår där heller. Först då upptäcker hon hur det slutat, likt ett kallande sug bakom henne där fleras närvaro bistår. 

Väl nere i gångarna får hon blinka och kisa där runorna är så starka där de gnistrar in i hennes synfält, men känslan blir mer och mer extatisk och nära på exploderar i bröstet där hon ser springan av dörren ut och rusar mot den med spjut och flicka i armarna.

Kränger upp dörren i en våldsamt ryck och nära på halkar på snön och isen men kravlar sig upp och tar djupa häftiga andetag där blicken möts av ett sådant otroligt nattligt sken. Andas ut ångan av kylan, kan se den så tydligt och reser sig hänfört från rötterna och går ut från eken.

Hela himlen stod i ett glimrande band, tjockare stråk som följer valvet och vissa tunnare men starkare små solar. Alvisk nattsyn var inte helt fy skam men hade aldrig upplevt det på sådant vis. Och mer blir det mot horisonten… gryningen?! Mer ljus tränger upp i en välvd dimmig båge, fortfarande en bit bort men skönjs så tydligt från det håll solen skulle stiga.

Rycker blicken från himlen för att vissla till skarpt några gånger. Låt märren vara oskadd och kvar!

Ett gnäggande hörs inte allt så långt ifrån och det kloka djuret kommer raskt travande med vida blanka ögon och uppspärrade näsborrar. Där först, kan hon börja så smått att andas ut. Men tar inte längre tid på sig än behövligt. Sätter först spjutet ordentligt fast där i alla spännen och väskor så hon kan enkelt rida med det.

Tar en tunnare pläd från en av väskorna som blivit över från båten, den doftar lite av val men går an och lindar in flickan i. Mer för att hålla kroppen intakt där hon greppar tag och hivar sig upp i sadeln för att låta henne sitta där i famnen tryggt. Inte säker på vad som var det bästa, men en ordentlig begravning skulle hon ge henne så måhända hon fick frid istället för att vandra omkring på det hemsökta stället i all evighet. Nej, det ödet skulle alvinnan styra undan om det så var i hennes makt och hon tar det i sina händer och manar märren raskt tillbaka längs den breda gatan.

Sneglar kort in mot den smalare sidovägen där kvinnan mött sitt öde, vissa gravar gräver man sig själv, detta kunde hon åtminstone göra något åt. Kan enkelt styra undan från de bråte och hinder de passerat och hon så tydligt ser nu som om det var dag.

Väl genom porten sätter hon av i galopp och följer sina egna spår tillbaka in i skogen med en bredare och bredare leende över läpparna. Uppför går det saktare och skogen döljer lite mer av ljuset som kommer jagande från horisonten ändå, inte än, inte än. Skyndar lagom för att inte låta märren trampa snett ändå i spåren.

Runmärket i den snötäckta stenen bländar henne nära inpå men når skiljevägen där och följer den väg Harald tagit. Vinden suddat ut viss del av spåren av honom innan men finns fortfarande där och är när hon ser elden hon vet. Rider fram och kommer på i samma ögonblick där hon raskt försöker dra upp den tunga huvan från skuldrorna för att täcka huvudet och öronen. Som inte de lyriskt glimrande psykedeliska safirblå som guldirisarna med sina vertikala pupillerna gjorde tricket ändå? De som kisar för hans eld med de skarpa högdragna bleka konturerna av anletet.

Skulle behöva lägga undan smycket i en av läderväskorna anades innan dagen var över dem. Håller in märren och sväljer, där hon sitter med ett gammalt barnskelett omlindat i famnen och ett svart olycksbådande svärd satt snett över ryggen och elegant spjut stack snett ut från hästens bak. Bestämd min men med ändå den tacksamheten att han faktiskt väntat till det avtalade speglande i de ögonen.

"Kan vi begrava henne?"

  
  


Vildland:

När hon lämnat katakomberna efter sig kunde hon inte låta bli att känna att hon på sätt och vis kommit lätt undan. Vampyren kom inte efter henne; även om det hade mörknat utanför och märren kom när hon visslade; även om hon egentligen kunde blivit ihjälskrämd eller helt fått panik och sprungit sin väg.

Men kanske hade tiden de spenderat tillsammans på skeppet ändå satt sina spår? De var båda främlingar i detta kalla land och hade i slutändan bara varandra kvar som en påminnelse om det land de lämnat bakom sig. 

Inga fler minner gjorde sig synliga eller höra på vägen tillbaka genom staden. Nog för att de fanns där men de verkade hålla sig på avstånd och andlöst titta på när hon förde Eilwas små ben med sig därifrån. 

Först när hon nått den plats hon och Harald skilts åt kunde hon se hur det började dagas, att de solar hon trott sig se varit de sista morgonstjärnorna. Den grovhuggna människan sitter på huk vid sin eld, tittar hela tiden åt hennes håll som om han faktiskt satt och sökte efter henne med blicken och inte egentligen var villig att ge sig av. När hon stökar med huvan reser han sig och harklar sig.

"Jag hade precis tänkt ge mig av.."

En uppenbar lögn, han hade inte ens börjat att packa ihop lägret vilket han alltid gjorde så fort han vaknade, innan han ens satte igång med frukost eller de andra morgon ritualerna som innebar att han försvann iväg bakom buskaget ett längre tag. 

Hans panna rynkas när han ser hennes ögon, handen verkar långsamt röra sig mot den kniv som alla män hon stött på hittills verkar ha hängande vid sidan. De kallade den för Björntass.

Men så verkar han komma på andra tankar, tittar på de tillhörigheter hon tagit med sig innan han hastigt tittar bort, spottar i snön.

"Han varnade mig för att jag kanske skulle få se lustiga ting, men jag trodde att du kanske tillhörde ostroseden eller något annat tjafs. "

Han drar in ett kraftigt andetag genom näsborrarna innan han gnuggar sig över överläppen och tar ett steg närmare henne för att få en bättre titt på benen.

"Vi bränner våra döda. Vi hämtar mera ved.."

Han vänder om, börjar samla ihop de pinnar, ris och grenar han kan finna, är först på väg att bara slänga den på elden men ångrar sig, muttrar något om Storme och tar fram yxan för att ordna till en liten men ordentlig plats för dem att lägga henne på, påpekar att de kan använda brasan för att få fyr på den sedan om det inte tog ordentligt med fyr.

"Vill du säga något?.."

Han verkar försöka ordna till sig, borstar undan sot och snö för att se så presentabel ut han kan när han ställer sig på andra sidan av det lilla gravbålet och flätar samman sina händer framför sin mage efter att ha tafatt debatterat med sig själv om han torde ha dem fram eller bak. 'vad sa man ens?' 'han visste ju inte ens vem hon var'.. det är helt enkelt upp till Darondh om något ska sägas om flickan alls innan de brände hennes kvarlevor. 

  
  


Darondh:

När han uppenbarligen inte varit på väg någonstans, inte i all brådska till den annalkande gryningen i alla fall så drar hon ändå lite tacksamt på mungiporna. Men nickar kort förstående, klart han kunde varit på väg att börja dra sig ändå. Om han hade dragit ut på det hade hon inte anklagat honom att inte hålla sig till sitt ord precis, var enormt tacksam där hon var nog utsatt som det var.

Vilket hon blir varse om där hon ändå ser hans hand röra sig och en kort bekymrad rynka mellan ögonbrynen, och blinkar raskt till med ögonen då elden ändå bländar lite och ville hålla fokus på vad han tänkt göra och... Där han fortsätter så ser hon undan, drar ett andetag som hon vill förklara sig men undra om det en skulle göra det bättre.

Hade inte gjort Torgrim riktigt några tjänster ändå när hon börjat dela med sig för mycket. Men måste ändå fråga.

"Ostroseden?... Jag, behövde ta mig genom Stormklippa, som du säkert förstår."

Hade varit lite av ett uppvaknande ändå för henne, exakt hur misstänksamma och vidskepliga människorna var. Här speciellt måhända? Men kunde säkert sägas om rätt många ställen ändå.

Låter han gärna titta på benen där hon sitter och nickar igen förstående. Såklart, var en god sed ändå och något hon kunde relatera till. Sitter av där han börjar samla ihop bränsle till elden. Håller flickan fortfarande i famnen där hon i vid blick, och nära på tårig där hon blinkar bort ljuset och kommer på sig själv.

Plockar undan något från sin egen person och stoppar ned i hästens sadelväskor som det verkar. Lägger sig bekvämt nog och det är en markant skillnad. Fler färger återvänder också där ljuset inte bränner bort för mycket av det och ler lite för sig själv i huvan där han hugger till med yxan och ordnar ett litet men gediget bål till flickan.

Han ville göra det som var det rätta, det ordentliga, eller var det tro som jagar på det. Oavsett tycker hon det är fint gjort av honom och lägger flickan där över. Fortfarande invirad i pläden hon ändå inte hade användning för och det var väl ändå rätt ha en begravning skrud. Om hon själv fick ha något att säga om saken.

Tar ett respektfullt steg tillbaka och ser upp mot honom med den övertydliga blicken som var honom kanske något för främmande men var fortfarande hon. Säga något, ja, det skulle man göra och hon var väl den enda här att ändå ha något att säga. Nickar bara och lägger också sina händer stilla över varandra framför sig. Ett ljumt andetag, sluter ögonen kort innan hon ser ned över barnskelettet.

"Jag fick aldrig veta ditt namn, flicka... Men jag önskar dig nu frid och fri från fasorna som jagade till döden och i döden. Att du finner Howe och andra du sökte och vandrar modigt vidare."

Lyfter en sirlig hand för att lägga fingertopparna kort mot solar plexus i en öm kort gest innan handen faller igen. Och hon nickar till Harald att det var det. Känner en viss ilning ändå, om än så frånvarande men visste att tyngden kom från staden hon lämnat bakom sig.

Nå, skulle inte få för sig att återvända på ett tag om någonsin åtminstone. Om än den fortfarande gäckar. Men för en annan tid...

Mer än redo att ta sig vidare ändå, med viss förhoppning att hon inte gjort Harald allt för obekväm. Skulle väl ske förr eller senare, nu behövde hon åtminstone inte hålla på illusionen än på ett tag. Sova anade hon att han kanske inte gjort nu under natten? Hon själv klarade sig fint utan ändå som det var tills nästa natt och ändå alldeles för uppjagad som det är att ens känna en tillstymmelse till trötthet.

  
  


Vildland:

Han nickade som om han förstod vad hon menade men var nog egentligen något förvirrad tills det tillslut slår honom ändå. Hon menar att hon på något vis klätt ut sig eller förvillat deras sinnen för att kunna ta sig obemärkt genom staden. Ingen liten bedrift ändå, med tanke på de som huserade där, riddarna och en av Stormehansans största baser och han nickar åter, ser betydligt ljusare ut till mods, men ändå vaksam när han tittar på henne och hon kan känna honom titta då och då bara för att hastigt vända bort blicken när hon tittar åt hans håll.

"Ostroseden är en slags förfadersdyrkan, det tillsammans med naturväsen de kallar för floror, flowr—vem vet?"

Han rycker på axlarna, kunde mycket väl ha rört ihop det, för vem visste egentligen något om det om man inte också tillhörde ostroseden? Han och alla han kände, träffat och talat med dyrkade Storme och de andra gudarna. Varför skulle hans förfäder dröja kvar på jorden?

Harald hade tyst betraktat det lilla skelettet, fått en viss rynka i sin bruna panna när han sett just hur litet det ändå var. Kanske var han sporrad av en slags godhet, men snarare var det ren och skär vidskepelse. Vem visste vilka gudar hon hade förargat genom att ta kroppen? Han ville ogärna att flickan skulle hemsöka honom heller så därför gjorde han vad han trodde och tyckte var rätt.

Om han tänkte på pläden, om den var hennes eller vart den kommit ifrån, var det heller inget han valde att kommentera utan står där tyst med händerna knäppta.

Bakom honom närmare de vita träden och några större snötäckta stenblock dyker hon däremot upp ändå – Eilwa, som om även hon vill säga adjö till sina ben och den länk som håller henne fjättrad till jorden och o-livet. Hon ler den här gången, ser nästan lite blyg och generad ut innan Harald tänder bålet och elden snabbt slickar pläden för att hungrigt förtära den.

Solen har börjat stiga och himlen ovanför dem börjar färgas både röd och gul, eldflugor lämnar bålet mellan dem och sticker iväg högt upp i luften innan de svalnar och faller som små bitar av aska.

Harald dröjer kvar tills det knappt finns något kvar innan han börjar att packa ihop lägret och hänga allt där det skulle vara på hästen.

"Nästa stopp är Driikr, snabbar vi på bör vi vara där innan natten. Det är en sabla håla till stad men vi behövde bunkra om där – fylla på med proviant om vi ens ska klara oss halvvägs genom Vindpina."

Han skakar huvudet och sitter upp innan den mullrade frågan kommer.

"Vet du ens varför det kallas Vindpina? Det är en fruktansvärd väg, även på sommaren, även om det då är betydligt lättare. På vintern har inte istroll varit en underlig upptäckt och ser vi dem är det bäst att vi sätter fart. Du och jag får inte död på en, dessutom färdas de sällan allena. Pilgrimer vandrar den leden, de som försvinner – vilket är mer än hälften, antas för svaga för att Storme skulle lägga sin hand ovanpå dem, de har alltså frusit ihjäl någonstans eller blivit mördade utav trollen eller något annat oknytt. De få som kommer fram.. låt oss säga att det kommer bli svårt att färdas dolt efter det. Ryktet kommer att sprida sig. Jag kommer kunna leva länge på det.."

Men hon? Han rynkar pannan igen, de skulle behöva förklä henne, och hur skulle de komma på en lögn bra nog att folk skulle köpa den? Det hade bara hänt en endast gång, vad Harald visste, att en kvinna klarat resan.

"Se så, vi har ingen tid att förlora."


	5. Branden i Staden Driikr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En befolkad stad av levande innebär helt andra problem. Visar sig hur pass långt gästfriheten hos människor kan sträcka sig.  
> Men inte alla är vad de verkar.

Darondh:

Hade inget emot som det verkade att han tittar och tittar undan ifall hon råkade snegla mot hans håll, så länge det inte blev mer misstänksamt än så såklart. Nickar igen förstående vid hans förklaring, förfadersdyrkan ja. Senare kände hon inte riktigt igen, åtminstone inte benämningen men naturväsen hade hon väl sin uppfattning om. Sen om hon själv kunde falla in i det ledet var frågan, inte så mycket förfadersdyrkan där hon kom ifrån. Kanske att hedra som sig bör, mest genom att överstiga dem och alltid sträva högre, bygga på arvet.

Där flickan dyker upp snett bakom Harald så viker den glimrande blicken dit och Darondh ler något smått för sig själv. Hemsökande små flickebarn hade väl varit en av de mindre problemen att bära, men klart besvärande på andra sätt. Bäst att flickan kunde gå vidare, för alla inblandade och mest av allt hon själv. Står kvar där på sin sida tills det är bara aska av benen till sist. Och själv hade hon inte mycket att packa men försöker bistå Harald i det hon visste behövdes göra. Ser till märren dock ordentligt ifall denna hade ändå fått sig någon skada eller sträckning och höll emot att visa det. Men inget sådant. Ger henne sitt foder dock och biter tag själv mer i en brödbit och torkat valkött och fick vara den enkla frukosten. Klarade sig ändå långt längre på mindre än människor men hade inte tänkt svälta för det.

Står och tankfullt tuggar där Harald berättar om nästa stopp på vägen. Hade det mentalt placerat från kartan, hade memorerat den efter noggrant studerat den efter hon köpt och ändå mer given från Torgrim. Har suttit upp därefter och blicken var både rak som kanske visst motstånd i det hon får höra. Inte att hon tvivlar på honom, mer att hon önskade det hade varit annorlunda. Tuggar vidare på valköttet där hon sitter i sadeln och sväljer ned allt innan hon svarar honom.

"Jag antog en del från namnet."

Första meningen något rak och hård, var inte menat att låta så pass överlägset som det kanske gjorde men hon är lite för sammanbiten för att det inte skulle bli så. Blicken flackar till något och hon ville verkligen inte visa honom mer av vad som döljer sig under den bleka kallare masken. En tvivlan, förtvivlan och en gnistrande envishet och vilja i ett. Sista hade dock eldats på ifall han nämnt det med kvinnor och vägen framför dem. Och namnen människorna ändå gav platserna här, man kunde ta en del till det. Ändå inte så långsökt, hennes egen sort gjorde väl också lika i det om än annat språk och betydelser oftast.

Styr märren så de kan rida någorlunda sida vid sida vidare. Ville inte heller ödsla mer tid än nödvändigt. Finns ändå en viss kontrollerad brådska då hon tänker mer och mer på sitt mål.

"Förstår det skulle då vara, sensationellt, i sådana fall. Det finns verkligen ingen annan väg? Till Gruuv?"

  
  


Vildland:

Harald ger henne en blick när hennes ton är för dryg men säger inget så de tvingas rida en stund i tysthet tills hon talar igen och han kliar sig i skäggstubben, rynkar sin panna men skakar sedan på huvudet.

"Beror på hur mycket tid du känner att du har på dig? Vi kan ta en omväg genom Äppelskogen, men räkna med minst ett extra månvarv tills vi når Gruuv och det är snart dags att dricka vintern, då kommer resan stort sett bli omöjlig och vi får stanna på ett värdshus i tre veckor innan vi kan fortsätta. Men det är upp till dig, givetvis, det är du som betalar.."

De når Driikr innan det hinner mörkna helt, även om ljuset försvinner tidigt så här års. Staden är knappast den håla Harald beskrivit den som, i alla fall inte till det yttre. Den är så som de två andra städerna hon sett i Vildland – storslagen, och ofantligt vacker, men det märktes att krig hade förstört många av de gamla husen och ersatt dem med nya, betydligt sämre hus. 

Hela staden ligger ovanpå och runtom floden som Harald kallar Isaforsa, den har inget synbart skydd men när hon tänker på det så inser hon att försvaret här är genomtänkt och superbt. De stenbelagda gatorna är smala och slingrande, där finns många platser som är utmärkta att använda som försvarsposter och man kan med lätthet evakuera till andra sidan av floden om en styrka kommer ifrån den ena. 

Driikr måste vara en mardröm att försöka sig på att anfalla. När de rider över en av tre broar som ligger tätt inpå varandra börjar hon att ana varför staden ser ut som den gör. Kraftiga stenpelare håller dem uppe och bär tydliga tecken av att ha anlagts av dvärgar och när de passerar ett väldigt torn i närheten nickar hennes guide ditåt.

"De säger att tornet huserar hela två hundra fångar och har plats för fler. Stormehansan och silverbrycken Ofthal Lothes administration slåss om makten i staden, de giriga asen. Under dem har du de fyra stora handelshusen – Bjarnarna, Nordingarna, Jorklarna och Olfheimarna. Förhoppningsvis kommer vi inte emellan någon av deras bråk."

Han fnyser, leder dem däremot mot utkanten av staden och en trist byggnad där en stor skylt hälsar besökare till Gulgavid och där kliver han av, klappar sin häst och stryker henne över nosen medan han berömmer henne och plockar av henne de tillhörigheter han inte vill lämna i stallet i väntan på en dräng. Han väntar tills hon känner att hon maskerat sig tillräckligt innan han tar sitt och kliver in.

Lokalen är stor, men det är inte vidare högt till taket och därför känns det något klaustrofobiskt om man inte sitter ner. Det är gemytligt, utan att vara allt för högljutt och två musikanter spelar glada toner i ett av hörnen. Föga förvånande är klientelet inte ett av de bästa men det är inte alla skabbiga för det. Kanske är det lättare för Darondh än det hade varit för någon annan att begripa att hon anlänt till en plats med kriminella individer utan mycket till samvete. Mördare trängdes med tjuvar och vid den öppna spisen sitter det en man omgiven av många andra i den bästa stolen värdshuset har att erbjuda. En vargfäll lägger lagd över rygg och säte och han dricker tyst medan de andra skrattar och delar skrönor.

Hans hud är solkysst så som många andras, om de inte har rött hår och han har en liten leverfläck högt upp på ett tydligt kindben, gröna ögon även om hår och skäggstubb är svart och han är stilig, har en karisma som färdas genom rummet även om han inget säger utan istället väger på stolens bakben, flinar snett till ibland åt ett ord innan han plötsligt tittar rakt på henne och Darondh känner igen en halvalv när hon ser den, även om hans öron inte är spetsiga och hans tydliga fysik är råbarkat maskulin.

"Ignorera honom."

Väser Harald lågt åt henne och går raka vägen till skänken för att beställa kvällsmat för dem båda. Det blir en slags fisksoppa med dagsfärskt bröd. Stora krus med gräddig, söt mjölk. Harald säger inte mycket, om hon inget frågar, ignorerar helt gruppen av män och deras ledare som ogenerat ser mot dem då och då.

Harald föreslår att de lägger sig och handlar det som de behöver i morgon, inte för att något är öppet så här dags ändå och han ser till att hon faktiskt går upp till övervåningen och lägger sig istället för att dröja i det stora skänkrummet.

Hon får ligga i en riktig säng den natten. Visserligen är det inte en bra säng, eller snarare; det är inte den sortens säng hon är van vid. Men likväl är det en säng. Värdshusets yttre till trots är rummet varmt, en genialisk konstruktion för varm luft genom huset och sprider ut det i de olika rummen genom ett metallgaller i väggen. Det i sin tur gör också att det är lite mer lyhört, men kanske är det priset man får betala för en hyfsad god natts sömn?

Harald hade sett till att hon fått ett eget rum som visserligen hade kostat lite extra men hon slapp ligga i en av de större med ett flertalet främmande människor som hostade, fes och snarkade om natten.

Hon drömmer oroligt, efter att ha legat och vridit sig en lång stund faller hon i en slags dvala där hon drömmer att hon sitter utomhus i ett grått landskap. Det finns ingen snö här men allt är blött, de nakna träden är svarta av väta och grenarna hänger tunga ner mot marken.

Framför henne har hon ett runt bord som stort sett är tomt, förutom ett glas och ett stort runt fat. Dervla sitter på andra sidan i en lustig klänning i krossad vinröd sammet, hon har en liten mörkeralvisk pojke på knät som verkar obehagligt bekant och som ammar friskt ifrån ett av hennes bröst medan Laupe sitter och stirrar som i trans. Darondh i sin tur äter ostron, grå slemmiga små ting och hon slurpar högt. När hon ska sträcka sig efter vinet välter hon ner fatet och trots att hon är snabb med att försöka rädda dem är ostronen täckta av aska.

Dervla reser sig hastigt upp, hon skriker något om 'Dessa jävla fåglar!'. Härnäst dyker Kheitair upp i hennes dröm, han sitter ovanpå ett väldigt svin som ilar fram genom skuggan och dimman – maniskt skrattande och Darondh lägger sig ner i vattnet som är täckt av ett rosa lager av blomblad där hon flyter stilla på rygg. Plötsligt bryter ett larm henne ut tankarna. Dervla ringer och slår med en stor bjällra för att driva de svarta kråkorna ur de stora trädet intill och hon vaknar med ett häftigt ryck bara för att bli varse en figur som verkar gå igenom hennes tillhörigheter.

  
  


Darondh:

Tid? Hur mycket tid hade hon egentligen... Är inget enkelt val hon ställs inför men gör det bästa att inte Harald ska se förtvivlan som igen börjar bryta igenom den hårt glimrande blicken. Väntar tills han ser åt ett annat håll, dit de rider emot och grips av en enorm längtan efter någon av de sina att åtminstone rådfråga, om så inte att faktiskt ha dem med sig här vid sin sida.

Av det hon hade sett av kartan så var det nog så tydligt där slätten skulle vara mer raka spåret, och med snö, och ett namn som Vindpina? Nå man kunde ju föreställa sig. Men av det han berättat också, det hade sina klara nackdelar. Inte bara farorna men också vad som skulle kunna ske därefter när och Om de skulle faktiskt klara det. Äppelskogen likt en båge än mer norrut, säkert inte utan sina egna faror men ändå borta från det öppna landskapet? Men ett månvarv därtill, och bli kvar på ett värdshus för att vänta ut det värsta?! Hade hon tid med det, hur brådskande var hennes ärende där hon inte hade mer att gå på än en önskan och en dröm?

Önskan hade såklart varit ett äventyr men drömmen hade varit mest oroande. Önskar här och nu att något slags tecken kunde komma åter till henne för att hjälpa med beslutet, men där de rider vidare och hon lämnar honom kort i tystnad så dyker inget upp. Svarar istället motvilligt och lågt. Fick lov att gå på sitt egna resonemang, när man väl vägt för- och nackdelarna om och om och tusende gånger om igen.

"Viktiga är såklart att vi faktiskt anländer till Gruuv. Ju snarare desto bättre dessutom. Är inget enkelt beslut, men, låt oss ta vägen över Vindpina."

Fick väl se om det skulle vara det rätta, ödesvävens svängningar skulle kanske inte vara till någon hjälp där att förutse något. I slutändan kunde den styra en lika mycket eller mer därtill som en själv kunde manipulera eller läsa den. Ibland... fick man helt enkelt böja nacken inför den och vara mer resolut till vad målet egentligen är. Fick lita på först och främst sig själv sen också Haralds förmågor så som de var. Och deras hästar, skulle se till att föda märren ordentligt och se igenom utrustningen och packningen för hennes del också innan de skulle bege sig från Driikir.

När de väl anländer till "hålan" så glömmer hon åtminstone för en stund det större bekymret som låg framför dem efter staden. Och kunde uppskatta både dess utformning som arkitektur, den äldre det vill säga. Utan tvekan en enorm skillnad där och gör vissa grimaser här och var. Har också tagit på sig mössan igen, och fällt upp huvan därtill på inte tal om halsduken hon virat upp och runt hals som käkben.

Höll sig vid hans sida hela vägen och lyssnar nickande där han berättar om de olika krafterna som tycks både styra och ställa och gnissla mot varandra. Ville inte heller råka hamna mitt i något sådant helt i onödan så undvek det gärna om det var möjligt. Tornet blir nyfiket granskat dock där de rider förbi på behörigt avstånd, så pass stort ändå att det hade utan tvekan kunnat pekats ut från mycket längre håll.

Kanske tacksamt ändå när de till sist söker sig mer till de mer glest befolkade områdena och blev inte ens besviken där de närmar sig alltjämt ett i mängden och i jämförelse alldagligt hus. Där de sitter av så plockar också hon till sig det hon verkligen inte vill lämna i stället heller. Lindar in spjutet i ännu en av plädarna, så som svärdet, lyfter av de sadelväskor som också innehöll mer saker utav värde. Slänger de över en axel, bär de långa inlindade vapnen under den andra och beger sig in så snart hon rättat till både halsduk och huva lågt ned över anletet där det andra tygstycket dragits upp. Dämpar så mycket av ögonen hon kunde, men att de söker sig uppmärksamt och klarsynt över innanmätet av värdshuset blev nog så tydligt.

Och hon förstod, där och då, vart de egentligen landat. Mer tillfreds med det egentligen än bland vanligt hederligt folk. Samlingen vid eldstaden kan inte undgås att märkas, inte heller den som satt likt ett nav i det hela. Där han ser rakt mot henne är hon inte kvinnan att vika undan försynt utan faller för lätt till att hålla den benhårt och självklart kvar. Tills Harald fräser till och först då hon rycks från det och följer honom i resten. Äter i tystnad och även om hon kan känna blickarna så återgäldar hon de inte.

Hade kanske på ett eller annat sätt vant sig att sova utomhus i kylan, men det skulle väl bara bli värre hädanefter, så gläds åt det lilla att faktiskt få sova själv och i en säng. Passar till och med på att tvätta sig en aning men lägger sig i en av de mjukare och följsammare underrockarna i bomull hon knyter fast kring midjan innan hon lägger sig. Och dröjer innan hon kommer till ro.

Orolig både för etappen framför dem och om det var rätt val i slutändan, fann inte rätt fokus överhuvudtaget att kunna rådfråga djupare. Sömnen finner henne innan dess, tröttare än vad hon trott och kränger och vrider sig fortsatt halvt under täcket i den. Sen i drömmen är det ett slags märkligt, accepterande lugn. Kanske för att det var just Dervla och brodern och så pass bisarrt att man fick lov att acceptera det innan allt skulle falla i kras. Roas över Laupe och äter gott av ostonen, ett styng av skuldkänsla när hon inte kan rädda dem från askan. Jävla fåglar! Och brister ut i något desperat lågt skratt av Kheitair innan hon sjunker suckande tillbaka i vattnet och låter det bara bära henne.

Innan hon rycker till av klanget. Tillbaka till verkligheten, strävt och något kallt i hennes strupe och hon blinkar till frenetiskt där sinnena vaknar en efter en. Men alla skrek de till henne nära på samtidigt, det är någon mer där. Hinner just precis få synen klarare att se en gestalt hukad över hennes, -hennes- saker hon tagit upp! Ödesdolken fanns inte där, den vilar i sängen med henne och är den hon först drar innan bleka långa ben och en arm häver henne upp från sängen.

"Kuras! Stilla, eller jag får dig stilla..."

Första lät mer som ett skällsord än en förbannelse, men var aldrig så pass enkelt att veta. Blicken skärps där den hårt glimrar till, med håret något spretigt och stripigt omkring anletet och huvudet såg hon väl mer vild ut än tam, om det var någon, någonsin som skulle våga påstå det senare. Ödesdolken svarar enkelt och sömlöst med hennes önskan dock och hotar slå domnande lås kring ens leder och kotor, likt en slickning till att börja med. Sen fanns det såklart variationer på att förbli stilla, berodde väl på hur tillmötesgående man var.

  
  


Vildland:

"Det är det väl aldrig?"

Svarar han, som för sig själv mer än till henne. Ett gammalt eko ifrån tider han tvingats att ta beslut efter beslut som inte fallit i god jord. Detta var inte första gången hon gjorde något svårt, skulle knappast bli den sista. Om det nu skulle gå så långt att hon en dag tog över efter Agather skulle hon behöva ta beslut hela dagarna om hon inte vågade lita på de under henne och tidigt dirigera uppgifter.

Medan hon ser sig om är hans blick fäst på vägen, de slingriga gatorna och de mörka hörn där ting kunde ruva i natten. Driikr var ingen trevlig stad, den hade alltid dragit till sig allsköns stråtrövare, lönnmördare, tjuvar och andra ljusskygga individer. Rykten sade att man för några år sedan funnit en kult av hamingjesdyrkare i staden som hade slagits halvt ihjäl innan de hissats upp på de stora blotpålarna i utkanten av staden där det även hängde hästar, getter, höns och ting som rundöronen trodde skulle ge dem tur.

Kvinnor med vapen är ingen ovanlighet i sköldmöernas land, men nog får hon sina blickar alltid, kanske för kvalitén och utseendet på de vapen hon bar med sig, även om hon försökte vara diskret. Harald har korta svärd, kniv och yxa; det hade varit underligt annars – omanligt.

Hon sov i sängen, drömde sin besynnerliga dröm som kunde vara lika mycket varsel som varning för det som skulle komma eller det hon kunde ha gjort annorlunda.

I rummet luktar det av svett som verkligen inte är hennes egna, den där sura doften som tillhör någon som varit rädd för många gånger och varken tvättat eller bytt sina kläder mellan de fåtal gånger den badat. Om den ens hade badat- förstås.

Hennes uppmaning får den att genast stanna upp och väldigt långsamt vända ansiktet som verkar tillhöra en ung pojke med solkiga lindor intrasslat i håret och över ena ögat. Han har en tydlig gomspalt och runda ögon som blir allt större, sväljer hårt och tafatt. Hans långa kropp är skamfullt mager och det taggiga på hans rygg inser hon snart är hans kotor som sticker fram under en smutsig tunika.

  
  


Darondh:

Valet hade inte landat ännu hos henne, det skulle göra så småningom, kanske när de väl var på väg och det blev för sent att ångra sig. Vissa val är enklare, om än kanske inte lättare men så var hon mer säker på sin sak och struntar i konsekvenserna mer eller mindre. Vägval här och nu, var alldeles för tunga och inte heller var det något tydligt mer positivt till vardera. Om än tidsaspekten hade varit den att ta strapatsen över Vindpina ändå, den hade fått väga tyngst mot säkerheten. Satte det mesta på samarbetet och tilliten hon hade till Harald, om än det mesta cirkulerar kring betalningen, men ändå något mer.

Stället de stannat på hade hon ingen tillit till och ju snarare de kunde bege sig desto bättre. Förstod vikten av förberedelser och proviant, men skulle göra sitt att underlätta så de kunde resa vidare innan något som detta sker eller värre. Käkarna är sammanbitna där den klart glittrande skarpa blicken ser över, pojken är det?

Den vita bleka näsan är redan rynkad och hon tar ett par smidiga steg cirkulerande honom för att skära av vägen till dörren. Om nu denne skulle vara så idiotisk att försöka röra benen från det smitande låset som hägrar omkring beniga anklar. Finns inte så mycket medlidande till hans uppenbart lidande gestalt, döden skulle väl ändå komma som en befrielse för en sådan olycksalig och snarare än senare mycket troligt.

"Backa. Nu. Mot väggen."

Knycker med hakan till närmsta väggen där hennes blick släpper honom kortast för att se över vilka sadelväskor var troligt han lagt de smutsiga tassarna över och vad som kunde saknas.

Vildland:

Som om han på något vis förstod vad hon tänkte verkar han först tveka och blicken från hans ena öga är håglös. Vad var poängen med att lyda om hon ändå hade tänkt döda honom? Men han rätar på sig så gott han nu kan och börjar långsamt att backa bakåt mot den vägg han antar att hon menade, på hans fötter sitter lindor snurrade om skabbiga pälsbitar snarare än de kängor och skor hon sett på många andra.

Blicken är kalkylerande dock, en intelligens finns där inne, hans utseende till trots. Värme stiger ur de ornamenterade gallret i väggen, inte mycket ljud då majoriteten hade somnat och det inte verkade vara den plats som väckte amorösa känslor hos någon. Harald låg i ett av de stora samlingsrummen där två större män satt på sina sängar och tittade på honom, mot hans väskor och tecknade tyst åt varandra.

Här och där brann det några få oljelyktor men i övrigt var det mörkt, bara månen sken in genom gluggarna till fönster och lämnade mycket att önska – även för alver med syn vassare än knivar. Pojken blickar ifrån henne till dörren, hur han egentligen kommit in var ännu ett mysterium.

Darondh:

Hon visste inte ännu om dörren var olåst eller låst, den är stängd och hon hade noggrant låst den förra kvällen. Men fick uppdagas senare. Där pojken ändå backar mot väggen så följer kalla beröringar med kring anklarna och hon håller fortfarande den i jämförelse smidigt smala och lilla kniven riktad mot honom. Den blänker fortfarande svart i månskenet och hade ännu inte sotats, om man nu visste vad sådant innebar.

Blicken följer honom misstänksamt och skarpt avsmalnat och där han når väggen så tar hon de kvarstående små stegen fram till väskan för att hålla armen och handen höjd med ödesdolken mot honom. Sjunker ned på ett blekt vitt knä och mer av benet blottas där rocken glider till sidan men bryr sig inte om det just nu. Håller blicken stint mot honom där hon trevar först lite med den fria handen och söker av första väskan. Viktiga var amuletten, spjutsvärdet, penningpungen om än den inte var lika fylld som när hon anlänt till landet så hade hon inte tänkt att bli av med resten till någon rutten tjuv.

Om amuletten fanns kvar där skulle hon linda upp den flinkt med fingrarna för att sluta handen om den. Mörkerseendet skulle vara välkommet i en sådan situation, även om hon knappast önskade se något mer detaljerat över honom som det är. Hade inte riktigt beslutat om vad att göra med honom i detta nu.

"Önskar du leva, berättar du hur du tog dig in!"

Vildland:

Han står tyst när hon börjar att undersöka sina väskor för att se om någon av hennes tillhörigheter saknades men de fanns där; antingen så hade han letat efter något eller så hade hon ertappat honom fortare än att han hunnit att ta något och han torkar undan en droppe som hänger från hans nästipp med sin handrygg, tittar stint på det vita benet som blottas, hade inte sett något så ljust förut, ännu mindre fått lov i att ta i ett.

Men han gör ingen ansats att röra sig mot henne, istället ser han långsamt ner mot sina smala ben men kan inte förstå vad som slingrade sig där utan att synas. Med amuletten i sin hand behöver han inte hennes svar och han vägrar dessutom att svara, ser bara mer och mer orolig ut och andetagen är snabba under det slitna tyget som var hans tunika. 

Under hennes säng verkar det finnas ännu ett hål i väggen för varmluften att tränga upp och in. Där är gallret öppnat som om det var en liten dörr och pojken hade med all säkerhet krupit genom denna medan han mirakulöst undvek att kokas upp i den hela ångan. Det hörs tydliga brak och svordomar i rummet bredvid när Harald blir överrumplad av de båda männen, ljudet ifrån en tung kropp som faller till golvet kommer efter och pojken fyller sina lungor.

"VEDUN!! HON ÄR HÄR!"

Darondh:

En lättnad hon behåller i sitt bröst när allt av vikt finns kvar och amuletten glider enkelt ur sin läderlinda där hon kniper åt den i handflatan och rummet ljusnar på en gång. Pupillerna nåltunna där de granskar honom kortvarigt och en förbannad grimas går över det bleka anletet när hon märker vart hans egen blick hamnat.

Ser sig raskt omkring i rummet och fastnar således över hålet som blottas där under hennes säng. Något giftigt och syrligt växer i hennes mage, inte bara galla, i tanken att han krälat ut -där-, -Under- henne när hon sov. Ångrar bittert att hon inte ändå ägnat tid och energi till att lägga ut skyddsrunor i rummet, men för sent att göra något åt saken gällande det.

Där ljud störs upp i nästa rum så är hon kvickt på fötter och de bleka öronspetsarna höjer sig vasst genom trasslet av svart hår. Harald! Hinner inte reagera mer än så innan det trumpetas ut från pojken och hon biter ihop igen i ett väsande och stöter ut ord på det främmande språket som släpper loss en del av giftigheten som spritt sig till ödesdolken och gjort den mattare.

"Kheyl'a Kar!"

Inte bara ett lås, det kalla kring hans anklar blixtrar in gripande och krampaktigt mot de få muskelfibrer men mest av allt senor och leder för att sända allt i en stelnad chock. Också kring hans käkar och strupe där det knappt skulle gå att stöta ur något mer ljud, men han skulle kunna andas, knappt. Men mest av allt förstelnas i en position oavsett om han skulle trilla eller inte.

Ingen förbannelse tycktes vilja ödsla mer på pojken än vad han redan hade i sig. Springer raskt barfota till ytterdörren, ser till låsen innan hon vidögt sträcker känselspröt vidare in i nästa rum. Hade rest nog länge med Harald ändå att notera dennes livsfält så att säga, aura, vad man önskar kalla det.

Hoppades innerligt den skulle finnas kvar där och hon skulle skänka honom raskt mer rörelse och kraft till kroppen i sådana fall. Backar själv från ytterdörren i samma veva och andetagen är något ångande, rökiga, där hon väljer att ta sin ståndpunkt här och inte springa hejdlöst ut till sin guide. Levande eller död om han så var.

Vildland:

Han är ilsket röd i ansiktet nu efter att han låtit larmet gå att en sådan styggelse fanns inne i det stora wärdshuset, är på väg att gasta något mera och röra sig efter henne ut i korridoren när hans lemmar snöras åt och han känner en stelhet sprida sig upp genom hans kropp, genom ben upp mot midjan där den också verkar börja snärja sig om hans lungor, armarna och slutligen munnen där han faller framåt, oförmögen att ta emot sig; ännu mindre att dra ett andetag eller stöna ut i smärta när hans huvud slår i trägolvet under dem. 

Låsen kärvar i stressen men går slutligen upp, bråket fortsätter i rummet bredvid, höjda, exalterade röster. Hon kan känna Harald nära golvet innan hon ser honom ligga blodig. Han försöker värja sig mot de sparkar som kommer farande från de nu fyra männen som står i blandad trupp runt honom, hans dolk en bit ifrån dem och en femte som går igenom hans väska och slänger ut det över golvet i jakten på värdesaker. Ifrån kvinnornas rum kommer två nattklädda individer i långa särkar med ljus i ena handen och svärd i andra, på jakt efter denna vedun någon hade skrikit om.

Darondh:

Han lever fortfarande, hur länge till var inget något hon önskade chansa med allt för länge till. Kritiskt försöker hon se över situationen utan att tappa huvudet fullständigt. Det svider i hjärtat av saknad och längtan efter sina egna, i maggropen av en annalkande giftig eld som sökte sig mer och mer till ytan för att söka bränna sönder andras ödestrådar. Här skulle det vara för sent för någon diplomati. Hade pojken sett till. Samtidigt hon förnimmer Haralds trångmål så söker sig två gestalter med en rask intention och hon behöver inte ens ut i korridoren för att ana. Låser raskt dörren igen och vänder sig mot den förstelnade pojken.

Med det bleka sköna anletet sammanbitet och kallt, ögonen nu skinande psykedeliskt så stegar hon bestämt mot honom. Han skulle inte orsaka henne att missa sitt mål, inte nu, och skulle sent få hinna ångra sig. Lägger undan amuletten på sängen bredvid då hon inte önskar dra till sig något från honom. Hans liv och offer fick räcka då hon stöter in ödesdolken rakt genom bröstkorgen på honom, oförmögen som han är att ens knysta det minsta ljud där hjärtat punkteras och dolken sväller in i ödesväven.

Harhjärtad hade han inte riktigt varit åtminstone så fick duga. Sliter ut glasdolken för att hugga den högt upp mot träväggen som skiljer de två rummen åt. Mumlar tyst raspigt en ramsa och det smäller till kort i ventilationen. Som om rummet helt plötsligt blir inrökt så stiger det raskt giftig rök för att åtminstone slå ut den som tar för många andetag av det, upp mot taket och dessutom sänker sig snabbt mot de som står på benen.

Hennes grepp på andra sidan sluter osynliga fingrar om Haralds dolk för att slänga den rakt med bladet mot ett ben och vad på en av männen runt omkring honom. "Ta den!". Rycker ut sin egen ödesdolk från väggen där hon söker se till det andra hotet från korridoren, om hon inte var för sent ute. Låser upp igen där hon projicerar ut en skuggbild av sig själv, sliter upp dörren och ett fönster blåser upp bakom i samma veva för att i en rask fart med vinden låta skugg-kroppen springa ut i korridoren och vidare nedför en trapp där hon själv gömmer sig bakom den uppdragna dörren.

Vildland:

På den våning de befinner sig på verkar det vara finnas fem rum – två större för de mindre betalande, tre privata för dem med pengar att strö om sig. Hennes rum låg så att hon kunde se in i en mindre del av männens som helt saknade en dörr och som verkade ha plats för ett tiotal sängar som stod tätt ihop och ibland brukar husera tydligt fler. Ett större fönster finns i slutet av korridoren tillsammans med den branta smala trappan som leder upp till en tredje våning. Inget glas finns i mönstret som är täckt utav en lucka i trä som gick att öppna upp och brukade stå öppen under sommaren och varma nätter men nu var stängd och blockerades av de två storväxta kvinnorna med sina ljus och vapen.

Hon stänger dörren, låser bakom sig och pojken blickar trögt mot henne, oförmögen att röra sig och skydda sig ifrån den dolk hon sänker in i hans kropp. Hans öga spärras upp något och bara ett vagt pysande lämnar honom när luften försvinner ut ur hans lungor. Ifrån de gamla dvärgiska ventilations-gångarna börjar stickande rök att pyra ut och det tar inte lång tid förens någon skriker att det brinner och snabba fotsteg och vrål hörs utanför.

Många är dessutom de som faller över ända, tumlar ner för trapporna med slappa kroppar och dolkar som rispar och river andra när ägaren inte längre har någon kontroll. Hon känner hans kniv genom väven, får fart på den och sätter den i benet på en av de män som sparkade på hennes skadade guide, med ett tjut faller denne till backen tillsammans med två av de andra som andats in för mycket, den sittande var ännu i livet och så var även den kortväxta mannen med det röda håret som nu slänger sig på mage och får handen spetsad av den kniv Harald rycker ur benet på den förste.

Någon enstaka ser hennes skuggbild i röken men det är tillräckligt och en jakt påbörjas utav de som ännu är i livet. Luckan i slutet av korridoren står nu öppen och många är de som handlöst slänger sig ut i hopp om att snön ska dämpa deras fall.

Darondh:

Ingen rök utan eld var det väl, när hon hör paniken i stämmorna som skriker ut varningen så låter hon röken raskt sprida sig. Ingen riktig eld, men varken behövdes och skulle kräva för mycket och något hon inte vill slösa med. Förblir inte samma giftighet som i rummet där Harald fortfarande är men nog för att sticka och bränna i luftstrupar, låta en tuppa av om man råkade ut för den allt för hårt. Bäst att låta stället utrymmas.

Hennes skuggbild håller hela vägen ut, rör sig ryckigt och väl ute i natten så följer den de bekanta gator hon själv följt på vägen hit, men åt motsatt håll från värdshuset. Väl en bit bort skulle den lösas upp i en mörk gränd. Hon själv från sitt rum sätter sig på huk där den "ofarligare" röken börjar sippra in i hennes rum likväl och spyr ut från det öppna fönstret bland annat.

Kikar försiktigt ut i korridoren då raska steg och upprörda röster förföljer skuggbilden vidare, bortåt och nedåt. På fortfarande bara fötter så rör hon sig kvickt på huk och greppar tag om amuletten på sängen, sedan söker sig ut i korridoren där hon stänger dörren efter sig med en glödande illusion till träet och gliporna så ingen skulle väl vara så dum att öppna den.

Och vidare på huk in i det större rummet bredvid i jakt på Harald. Ser honom klart där han finner sig på golvet och gott så, vid liv! Blicken söker vidare efter vem än som fortfarande lever och med blodsoffret fortfarande gödande de tärande och slingrande ödestrådarna andas hon ut mer rök från lungorna och med blicken klar genom mörkret och kaoset så riktas ödesdolken mot ena andra levande kroppen längre från Harald.

För att söka binda honom våldsamt och direkt krampaktigt som med pojken på rummet. Om inte så bara för att lämna honom här och låta han andas in röken sen när de begett sig. För hade all intention att släpa med sig Harald tillbaka till sitt rum så fick de omgruppera sig där.

Vildland:

Snart är alla på den andra våningen uppe ur sina sängar. Låg de inte på golvet så försöker de fly huset eller jaga efter hennes skuggbild medan de skränade och skrek hot. Namn ropades när kamrater försökte att finna varandra, med amuletten i sin hand ser hon betydligt bättre, men inget kan riktigt penetrera röken, i alla fall inte något som smycket besatt.

Hon gör sin illusion och ser halvalven igen när hon snor om emot Haralds rum. Han står vid det öppna fönstret i slutet på korridoren, har redan slängt upp det ena benet och är på väg att häva sig ut till de röster som plötsligt ropar Varg. Han höjer sina händer avväpnande mot henne, blinkar med ena ögat innan han plötsligt är borta, betydligt snabbare än de rundöron som bråkade runt på undervåningen.

Harald hostar och försöker ta sig upp på knä och händer. Han är blodig och yr, försöker desorienterat att rafsa åt sig några av sina ting som låg utspridda på golvet. Den rödhårige mannen stelnar till när hon snärjer honom med de osynliga ödestrådarna, den andre på sängen stöter undan Harald genom att sparka honom i ansiktet med sulan på sin stövel.

Harald rasar tungt omkull och den andre drar en av sina knivar; hukar sig för att komma under den tjocka rök som söker sig uppåt och greppa tag i guidens kläder, dra honom på rygg så han kan hugga honom lättare.

Darondh:

Hon har fnyst ut mer rök åt halvalven där hon hukat i korridoren med båda vita benen blottade och nå, han gör åtminstone det rätta. Vilket inte kunde sägas om vissa av människorna och så snart den rödhårige tagits hand om så hör hon smällen och ser Harald blir bryskt vänd på rygg av den siste.

Ser det klara blänket av ett knivblad och hinner knappt tänka där hon följer ödestrådarnas rappa dans, reagerar rent instinktivt och slänger ödesdolken i en rak väg rakt in i mannens rygg. Vilket fick ögonblickligen alla blodådror i kroppen att sprängas, skulle vara ett rödögd och blånat, nära på svart lik beroende på hur länge de skulle ta senare att ta sig in i byggnaden igen för folk att finna.

Inte riktigt vad hon tänkt men nöden hade ingen lag. Men denne segnar ned åtminstone och hon rör sig kvickt under röken för att rycka loss ödesdolken från människan där hon ser till sin guide därefter.

"Harald?"

Stämman är sträv av röken hon bygger upp stadigt i lungorna, samma men ändå inte hon fick förkroppsliga som stiger alltjämt och hägrar nedan taket.

"Kan du krypa, mitt rum, nu."

Var han ens vid medvetande? Försöker också se till hans saker som låg spridda över golvet. Ville inte behöva komma in hit igen senare, eller snart igen.

Vildland:

Mannen ger upp ett kvävt utrop när kniven går igenom lädret på hans tunika och in i hans rygg. Genast hostar han ut en kaskad av blod som får sällskap ifrån öron, ögon och näsa. En mörk fläck blir tydlig mellan först hans ben,sedan i en pöl på golvet och Harald duschas i den röda livsvätskan innan mannen landar på honom och den undre får kravla sig fram från under honom, men detta först efter att han hört Darondh och upptäckt hennes gestalt i mörkret och röken.

Hans ena öga var igensvullet och han ser först inte ut att ha uppfattat hennes uppmaning men till slut så börjar han röra sig, svajar ostadigt och håller runt sin bål med ena armen. På golvet ligger krokar och fiskelinor, något hon tror är snören för fällor samlat med smutsiga klädesplagg, små figurer snidade i ben och en läderbit med någon form av skrift. Där fanns också små flaskor med olikfärgat pulver och aska, blommor och pärlor., hans sovsaker i sängen Mer ting än hon kan ta med sig innan vakterna kallats på plats och börjat omringa huset.

Harald är vid dörröppningen och strax ute i korridoren, han lämnar fläckiga spår av blod efter sig, faller ihop på mage.

"Det brinner i ditt rum..."

Får han däremot ur sig, muttrande och försöker spotta ut en blodig klump med saliv som istället hänger som en bubblande sträng ned för hans haka.

Darondh:

Vid medvetande! Någorlunda åtminstone, så börjar hon rafsa ihop det hon raskt hinner i en av väskorna. Fiskelinor, allt som tycktes viktigt att fånga vilt. Kläder, sovsaker. Mesta av smått och gott fick lämnas och hon ställer sig upp där röken skingras direkt för henne och hon skyndar kvickt efter honom.

Med färre och färre personer kvar i huset så skulle det vara fler där ute tyvärr. Desto snabbare de tog sig ut likväl desto bättre att kunna smita iväg till häst, var åtminstone hennes plan, men inte utan hennes saker. Så hon skyndar efter honom där han faller ned på mage. Stannar inte för att hjälpa honom den här gången och dörren är just precis där bredvid.

"Nej det gör det inte."

Och hon rycker upp den, där det kunde väntat ett inferno men knappt ett rökigt rum där frisk luft sveper in från det öppna fönstret där det pyr ut stadigt från. Slänger hans saker till sidan för att raskt ta på sig tjockare benklädnad, kängor. En tjock tunika över rocken som fick vara underst och allt slarvigt påsatt då det fick rättas till sen.

Knyter håret kvickt långt ned i nacken. Sen sveper på sig rocken, skidar ödesdolken och stoppar amuletten på sig då det fortfarande är natt och hon slänger en blick ut från fönstret. Kunde de fly den vägen? Hade luckan i åtanke också i slutet av korridoren. Lyfter upp sadelväskorna på sig och röken skingras allt eftersom omkring dem, för att mer våldsamt tryckas ut genom fönster och dörrar utåt för att hejda folk att komma in igen.

Fortfarande ingen eld, men fanns en illusion hon sparar på tills de skulle slänga sig ut. Själv halvt om halvt förklädd igen med mössan neddragen och försökte hjälpa Harald så gott det gick med sitt.

"Vi måste till stallet, jag ordnar med en distraktion när vi kommer ut. Vilken väg, vilken väg Harald?"

Vildland:

Han ser förvirrad ut och en aning skrämd när hon rycker upp dörren och han rycker till som om han vill rygga tillbaka. Men hon hade rätt, rummet brann inte om han gör en fåraktig min, gör ingen ansats för att resa sig utan ligger kvar medan hon river på sig kläderna.

Tacksamt nog hade han sovit med betydligt mer kläder på sig, vilket definitivt lönade sig nu. Han lyckas ändå ta sig upp i sittande ställning, stödd mot dörrkarmen och ser miserabel och blåslagen ut men säger inget utan biter ihop. Det lilla fönstret på hennes rum var mer än glugg än något annat och när hon frågar honom så försöker han knycka med huvudet bakåt.

"Korridoren.. stalltaket är under där.. kan vi ta oss dit och ut kan vi landa på taket och snabbt ta oss till hästarna…"

Hur snabb en skadad Harald nu kunde vara och hon ser honom titta mot den raggiga kroppen tillhörande den harmynta tjuven som hade väckt henne från första början.

"Vi måste ge oss av, vi kan inte stanna i staden-- jag känner ingen som kan gömma oss här, jag kan inte alla gångar och gator.. kanske vi kan söka hjälp hos Seline..."

Han tiger, de behöver proviant om de ska fortsätta ut på Vindpina, men med en vedun i staden skulle de inte få någon rast eller något tillfälle att obemärkta röra sig genom staden som de hade velat. Med ett stön greppar han tag i karmen och försöker resa sig upp, torkar litet av blodet från munnen.

"Du bestämmer, det är din resa. Mitt råd hade varit att vi lägger våra öden i Stormes händer-- lämnar staden så fort hästarna kan bära oss.."

Darondh:

Fick bestämma sig kvickt och hans råd är totalt avgörande här och nu. Nickar ivrigt där stalltaket nämns och de fick helt enkelt riskera det. Kunde inte komma på någon bättre plan här och nu. Ta sig ned i det rökfyllda skänkrummet och ut skulle kunna vara ett alternativ, men de flesta hade kanske redan samlats där. Även med rätt distraktion så. Röken skulle inte vara något problem för dem i alla fall ut, men sen.

Och om än det tog emot så förstod hon att det var lönlöst att stanna, kanske en smärre chans till att lyckas samla provianten. Men om detta skulle spridas så snabbt som det kunde göra i en stad ändå och värre så, den undre världen av den likväl. Såg inte fram emot att bli motarbetade var steg på gatorna, värre så, kanske tillfångatagna och fängslade.

I Stormes händer och Ödesvävens välvilja, hon skulle så flitigt hon kunde försöka svänga den till deras fördel. Om Tzeentch var med henne, men tvivlade inte på det på så vis. Till vilken grad var svårare, men hon är en flitig student och här hade kanske flera vingpennor svept förbi på inte tal om klor. Stöttar honom direkt där han försöker resa sig, svärdet fäst snett över ryggen och sin egen och den packning från honom de lyckats ta med.

"I Stormes händer är dem. Vi försvinner så fort vi kan. Här."

Greppar tag hårdare om honom, överraskande stark ändå är hon trots den smala lekamen. Men kroppen är lång och den är kompakt på sitt sätt ändå. Väl framme vid den större luckan i slutet av korridoren så tittar hon raskt ut för att göra sig säker inte så många samlats just precis där.

Innan hon lutar sig tillbaka in, blundar. Detta skulle ta mer av henne men än så länge var det inte allt för kritiskt, visste hon inte skulle få samma återhämtningsperiod som annars. I lugnet av sitt tält och ompysslad av nära och kära. Var inte allt för komplicerade ting att bygga och vira kring väven tacksamt nog, fanns värre. Och blodsoffren hjälper. Tar i det sista där det smäller i bortre sidan av byggnaden från där de står. Fönster och luckor som pressas ut i ett imaginärt eldinferno. Men såg verkligt ut åtminstone, skulle inte göra värre än att svedda ytor. Lägger till några brinnande skrikande skuggformer av människor hon bragt om livet. Oformliga och kaotiska som de blev för att mest fånga uppmärksamheten av helst alla där utanför. 

Hjälper och nära på pressar Harald ut genom luckan vid första smällen och är raskt därefter. De fick klättra på taket och gör sig säker på att ingen sett dem eller är allt för i närheten att lägga märke till två figurer till bara från den "brinnande" byggnaden där allt tycks förvärras på andra sidan. Skulle försöka hjälpa Harald ned på bästa sätt, önskade inte han skulle skada sig mer än nödvändigt men de skulle behöva skynda sig så om de så fick rasa ned i snön med honom över sig så fick det bli så! Hon gick inte sönder så enkelt som man kanske kunde tro, om nu han hade några sådana föreställningar kvar.

Vildland:

Han försöker att inte luta sig allt för tungt mot henne innan han inser att hon kan ta det. Hade han inte varit så blåslagen och rädd hade han säkert sagt något om det. Inte rädd för situationen per se, snarare vad som skulle hända dem om de inte härifrån fort nog. Misshandlad hade han blivit förr, torterad till döds torde vara något helt annat och han ser inte ens in i de rum de passerar utan staplar sig fram bredvid henne, stint stirrande på det öppna fönstret med förhoppningen att hon hade en plan. Han står still när hon tittar upp och verkar göra sig i ordning för något förfärligt, annat kunde det ju inte vara. 

Det smäller runt om dem av luckor som blåses ut av eld som verkar explodera ut, även om han inte hade sett något där inne. Han hör hur röster skriker och vrålar åt varandra att ta skydd, att kalla på stadsvakterna. Harald trillar nästan ut men lyckas plana ut sig så att han inte knäcker benen utan tumlar de sista famntagen.

Smidigt landar hon bredvid honom; ljudlöst när allt maskeras av kaoset och de kan ila mot kanten som var närmast ingången till stallet medan människor börjar ordna med vattenhinkar. Hästarna är redan på väg ut då någon tycks ha öppnat dörrarna och släppt ut dem så de inte skulle brinna inne av den imaginära elden.

Harald häver sig upp på sin, tänker inte slösa tid på att ge sig av in och hämta sin eller hennes sadel utan koncentrerar sig bara på att hålla sig kvar när riddjuret gnäggar skrämt och ögonen är vilt uppspärrade.

"Hitåt! Fort nu!"

Han gör en skakig gest innan hästen sätter av med honom på. För att komma ut behöver de inte rida in i staden igen utan kan styra djuren mot en mindre port där två vakter först tittar på dem men sedan låter dem passera, fickorna redan fulla av slantar från de som ville komma och gå obemärkta.

Ett fåtal hus ligger utanför staden, mindre bruk som skapade de ting av lera som behövdes eller odlade de få grönsaker som ville växa under somrarna. Alla hus var däremot mörka, syllstockarna vid sidorna av ingången hade Stormes gapande ansikte men ingen av dem hade något större syllhus eller någon prakt värd namnet. Först när de inte sett ett hus på en stund saktar Harald in, hans häst löddrig och flåsandes högt.

"Det där kunde ju gått bättre.. hellgard..."

Han krafsar sig i det mörka håret, blinkar trött ut med sitt fungerande öga på de mörka slätterna runt om dem. Vad fasen skulle de göra nu?

  
  


Darondh:

Något i henne stelnar till där hon ser Harald vara nära att landa helt fel, ett brutet ben eller två var väl minst optimalt för deras kommande etapp. Där de kryper ned längs taket till kanten så håller hon noga uppsikt vart de flesta människorna vänt sig, nöjd över att distraktionen fungerade och någonstans så roades hon väl vad reaktionerna skulle bli sen.

Där ingen eld fanns egentligen, eller brinnande kroppar för den delen. Men missnöjda skulle de väl vara ändå. Nåja. Där de till sist landar över marken och rundat hörnet så rusar flera av hästarna förbi, ser inte hennes märr direkt och Harald svingar upp sig på sin. Passar på att tränga sig kvickt in genom öppningen precis när en hingst dundrar förbi. Ser hennes märr cirkulera där inne i gången och visslar kort och lågt till som knappt hördes ut genom vrålen och gnäggandet ändå.

Sadlarna är längre in så hon ger upp på dem likväl, var inte det viktigaste ändå. Även om hon hade fler plädar nedpackade så sliter hon till sig en bred hästfilt från ett ställ där märren kommer storögd galopperande till öppningen där flesta av hästarna begett sig. Och en bredare lädersäck, halvfylld med havre.

De hade väl lite av det egna kvar men skulle hon ta något så var det till riddjuren och fångar in märren i ett smärre kaos där vid dörröppningen för att slänga sadelväskorna över hennes manke och försöka lugna ned henne där ute. Haralds säck och havren över likväl och filten i ett knöligt kaos där hon slänger sig upp på ryggen i nästa ögonblick och låter märren springa tygellöst efter Harald och följer hennes givar med stövlarna istället. Var intet för intet hon hade tränat på det med märren innan hon reste.

Försöker bara hålla sig kvar och packningen därtill där de galopperar mot en mindre port och hennes mage knyter sig igen där vakterna står men släpper igenom dem. Andetagen är djupa och rossliga där mesta av röken som bildas där i lungorna har tunnats ut.

Händerna är svarta under handskarna hon dragit på sig men skulle lägga sig så småningom. Just nu värker och svider var blodådra i kroppen och både giftet som ansträngningen på inte tal om något mer svaveltonat som kort svallat upp i magianvändandet. De var inte i god kondition någon utav dem, men de rider obehindrat i alla fall vidare i natten. Amuletten nära henne i kappan låter henne se vida omkring och granskar gårdarna där de rusar förbi. Ingenstans riktigt att vänta ut natten.

Hennes märr har börjat löddra likväl och åtminstone djurets andetag är bättre än hennes egna där hon kort hostar till där Harald till sist håller upp. Blickar också ut i natten innan irisarna lätt glimmande och gnistrande i mörkret ser mot honom, hade inte tänkt skämmas eller be om ursäkt för att det blivit som det blivit. Men konstaterar bara.

"Ja... men du lever och vi är inte tillfångatagna."

Hade kunnat vara värre? Om det nu var någon tröst.

"Hann ta lite foder till hästarna. Kan vi låta de, och vi, vila någonstans? Ska jag titta efter något speciellt?"

Ja vilket skydd fanns det egentligen på slätten. Trots de inte var så långt från staden och hon kan se ljusen från den utan svårigheter bakom dem, så fanns det inget framför dem förutom snö och drivor. En vid horisont som tycktes pågå i en smärre evighet. Kylan är påtaglig och hon skulle behöva klä sig mer ordentligt ändå innan de skulle på riktigt vara på väg över landet som det var. Snöra kängorna ordentligt, se till frostbjörnskappan och vad annat de hade att tillgodose sig själva med när det kom till värme och isolering just.

  
  


Vildland:

Även hon gav upp på sin sadel som hängde på väggen tillsammans med de andra i ett rum längre in, där de var lättare att ha uppsikt över. Vem visste vad man kunde få för en sådan på marknaden idag? Hennes egna hade sett enkel ut vid en snabb titt, men hade dekorativa sömmar och diskreta mönster, små dolda runor som den behornade lilla alvinnan hade arbetat in i den. Senare skulle den ge en man vid namn Ragnar Storting enorm lycka och framgång när han tävlade mot de ryttare som blivit utvalda från de olika handelshusen i den tävling som skulle bli ihågkommen så länge det fanns levande vittnen kvar. Men det är en helt annan historia.

Harald ser miserabel ut, blåslagen och blodig men mest av allt ser han trött ut men sitter kvar uppe på hästen.

"Jag skulle föreslå att vi använder de pengar vi har till att hyra sovplats på någon gård och muta dem till tystnad. Vi kan tvätta av oss, vila upp oss. Kanske köpa lite av det vi behöver i form av proviant där?"

Han håller för en näsborre, fräser blodigt snor ur den andra som skvätter ner i snön och skulle ha försvunnit ur sikte; om man inte hade väldigt god mörkersyn.

Han rycker på axlarna. Stjärnhimlen är klar ovanför dem, full av glimmande stjärnor. Området runt dem verkar platt så långt ögat kunde nå, inga kullar eller berg, knappt några träd. Avbrotten kommer i form av husen och de fåtal gårdar som låg utspridda som randomiserade fläckar och Harald vänder på sin häst.

"Jag tyckte vi passerade ett skamfilat hus på vägen, där ljuset ännu brann. Säkert skulle de ta emot oss, syllösa har svårt att få arbete och mat. De har inte råd att vara kräsna. Vad säger du?"

  
  


Darondh:

Hon skulle sakna sadeln, den hade känts oerhört rätt och satt både märren och hon själv väldigt väl. Låter de smälta samman på ett sätt som ändå sadlar oftast förminskade till viss del. Och dessutom den praktiska delen av allt att fästa till den. Sved något att börja den som hon väl anar blir den farligaste etappen på deras resa, på sättet det nu hade blivit. De båda skadade, Harald mer så, hästarna skärrade och upprivna. Packningen i en enda oordning och kan bara hoppas att hon fått med sig det viktigaste av Haralds. Hennes egen var med, och om än sadeln fått offrats så var hon mer lättad över det hela och hade kunnat gått så mycket värre. Hur nu det hade sett ut men hade goda aningar som sagt.

Hennes bleka anlete tycks nästan självlysande i vinternatten, står ut så klart mot svart hår, ögonbryn, där bara glimrande ögon tar över mer fokus. Håret blåser framför det i oordnade slingor och hon drar hastigt undan dem gång på gång där märren trampar runt. Hennes blick lämnar honom mitt i allt och sveper ut över landskapet omkring dem, sedan upp mot stjärnhimlen som breder ut sig som ett skinande fält i hennes utöver alviska syn, förstärkta mörkersyn, så pass att det ändå svider till sist att se upp mot himlavalvet.

Blinkar bort en tår eller två och anletet är fortfarande mer sammanbitet än något innan hon vänder likväl på huvudet och försöker se tillbaka längs deras väg. Behöver egentligen inte så lång betänketid, hans förslag stämmer ändå väl in på det hon själv skulle önskat. Om än hon ogärna spenderade mer än vad som var verkligen behövligt på det hon hade kvar, men detta räknades utan tvekan som något behövligt. De behövde vilan, en faktisk vila, och se över det de hade och förhoppningsvis kunna införskaffa mer. Nickar först bara innan hon verbalt också stryker under.

"Ja, låt oss. Håller mig ändå i bakgrunden utifall att. Jag..."

Ögnar honom lite snabbt, ingen direkt skuld i blicken heller vad som just skett i natt. Men det hade satt sig en viss törn i henne, utan tvekan.

"Men vi delar inte upp oss något mer."

Om nu dessa också visar sig besitta mer girighet och hat i sig än förstånd. Ville inte bli av med sin ende guide, såklart. Säkerhet som det ändå var och, sällskap på sätt och vis om man kan se det så med en människa. Men hon hade ändå vant sig med Haralds sällskap och hans mer driftiga sida, om än mest buttert, tystlåtet, så satte det sig ändå väl i henne. Hellre det än motsatsen när det kom till en guide.

  
  


Vildland:

Han nickade åt henne, men först efter en stund; som om han tänkt igen just vad hennes ord egentligen innebar, och om han kunde acceptera det. Nog för att de sovit på varsin sida av elden, under samma himmel. Men i samma rum? Harald rynkade lätt sin panna, mindes ting han inte hade tänkt på under väldigt lång tid.

De vände om och red tillbaka en bit, kylan mer markant nu som de inte längre rörde sig lika hastigt och hade adrenalin pumpande genom kroppen. Huset Harald hade sett var mer ett litet jordbruk med uthus och en mindre ladugård. Den var byggd som många andra hem i trakten; långhus ovanpå en teras, placerad på en slänt för att låta vattnet rinna undan. Men inga syllstockar fanns utanför dörren och inga drakvingar satt på taket. Något som varit konstant på alla de andra hus de hade sett och som inte hade byggts utav dvärgar eller länge sedan utdött folk.

Harald rös märkbart till när de red in på gårdsplanen, det var mörkt i alla gluggar men en stilla rök steg ändå i från skorstenen. Chansen var väl att de sov. Harald förklarar snabbt och viskande att bara missdådare saknar syllstockar, det var ett straff, men han bankar på, bankar igen när ingen öppnar fort nog.

När dörren väl öppnas står där en äldre man med fårat anlete, han ser skrämd och ilsken ut samtidigt men blicken går åt det mer skärrade hållet när han ser deras vapen.

"Vi vill inte ha några problem! Vi har inget gjort! Vi stör ingen här--"

"Vi vill bara ha husrum för natten, vi blev attackerade en bit bort men vi har pengar och betalar naturligtvis gärna för oss."

"Är det bara ni? Du och din fru?"

Harald stelnar till, ville rätta mannen men trodde att han skulle lugnas om de istället spelade med och låtsades. Ett gift par var inte lika hotfullt som en betydelsefull dam och hennes eskort och han låtsas klia sig på ryggen medan han nickade, men gör tecken åt henne att tiga.

"Och ni kan betala?.. Kom in, kom in. Låt mig skaka liv i min fru."

Han stiger åt sidan så de kan kliva på, samtidigt rör sig något mörkt och snabbt bakom dem ute i natten. Den äldre mannens hustru var en betydligt yngre kvinna med frodig kropp och hår i samma ljusa färg som råg. Hon hade djupa skrattgropar och en stor barm under nattsärken, att hon inte såg lika sliten ut som han förklarades när hon satte sig gäspande vid köksbordet och blinkade sömnigt medan han började hasta med mat, dryck och varmvatten, ivrig innan han inser att han inte fått se några pengar än och ler lite generat mot Harald som i sin tur lägger en trave av tio guldmynt på bordet.

Det är torftigt inne i huset, golvet verkar vara så rensopat det kan bli och alla möbler är slitna och gamla, den äldre mannen som inte ens har ett rakat huvud ser hänfört på pengarna och hans fru verkar vakna till.

"Mitt namn är Troste, detta är Moiran, vi-- ni sover givetvis i vår säng i natt!"

"Jag lagar gärna era trasiga kläder."

Moiran reser sig för att hämta ett ynkligt skrin hon håller om som om det vore det mest dyrbara på jorden. Skrammel utanför får Harald att hastigt resa sig och dra ett vapen, kvinnan tjuter högt och skyndar efter honom när han stelt tar sig tillbaka till dörren och öppnar den, rädd att någon försökte ta deras hästar, eller ännu värre; att soldaterna från staden funnit dem.

"Han är bara en pojke!"

Ylar Moiran och hon river i Haralds arm, Troste ser bedjande på Darondh innan också han stegar ut, lätt haltande och grimaserande.

"Snälla herrskapet, det är bara vår son! Vår… son.."

En yngling knuffas in i huset, trots sin ålder är han senigt muskulös och hans korpsvarta hår är långt och ihopklumpat i tydliga trollflätor. Han försöker hastigt att resa sig upp och blottar en vass näsa och ögon som är alldeles klargula. Ropande på sin mor försökte han gömma sig bakom Moiran och Harald skidar kniven, höjer sina händer i ett försök att avväpna situationen men pojken sliter sig från sin mor och springer ut. Troste suckar tungt, drar ifrån vattnet som börjat att koka under tumulten.

"Jag ber om ursäkt, vår son Jon-- han är inte som andra pojkar."

"Jag ser detta, jag menade inte att skrämma grabben."

"Han är bara ett barn! En pojke!"

"Och ingen skada har skett honom, min blomma, lugna sig nu.."

De serveras en soppa som är mer vatten än innehåll, får varsin mugg med mjölk och chans att tvätta av sig och i Haralds fall - lappa ihop sig, innan de visas till den lilla sängen där paret sovit innan. De i sin tur tar och bäddar för sig på golvet framför spisen.

  
  


Darondh:

Hon själv verkade inte ha några problem med det, hade hon inte föreslagit det. Såklart, helst inte dela rum med någon människa överhuvudtaget. Men Harald är värdefull, bortom stolthet. Och litade såklart på att han inte skulle försöka något för verkade rätt klipsk och dessutom hedersfull, skulle i annat fall vara hans förlust det. Att låta lust gå före vett. Kunde man förlora något på vägen.  
  
Blicken söker av gården, från sin synvinkel så var de skillnaderna till denna gård motför de andra några hon inte heller visste vad de innebar. Så länge nu deras hjälp och girighet gick att blända med mynt så var det gott nog. Men är med ett glimmer av misstänksamhet ändå i blicken där de rider in till gården och det nedsläckta huset. Har dragit upp huvan igen och under den fanns mössan för att täcka de vassa bleka öronen också. Behövde inte göra det svårare än vad det redan var, men resten fick vara.   
  
Står snett bakom Harald där dörren öppnar och synar den gamle mannen direkt han visar plytet, oviljan som fanns där var välkommet ändå och hellre några som ställer sig utanför det styre de lämnat än motsatsen. Drar ändå lite stelt på en mungipa där fru nämns, men gör ingen min av förvåning eller dylikt utan nickar bara medgivet och tyst. Om hon låtsas vara Torgrims, vad var det, systerdotter? Kunde hon nog spela rollen som Haralds fru för sakens skull. Behövde kanske inte spela över dock inför detta par, tacksamt nog.   
  
Kliver in efter Harald och höjer på ansiktet en aning som drar tillbaka huvan för att se sig omkring. Enkelt och torftigt, behövde utan tvekan pengarna och hennes blick vidgas när Harald slänger fram guldmynt i en hög. Innan hon kom ihåg skillnaden i värdet och andas något lugnare. Skulle se till att kompensera honom sen med sin egen.

"Väl mött, Troste, Moiran. Och det tackar vi för."

Stämman är något mer rosslig och ansträngd än brukligt, men passar väl till deras uppsyn i stort. Hade inget klädesplagg som behövde lagas dock, trodde hon. Hinner bara vända sig till Harald för att öppna munnen innan minen stelnar av ljudet utanför och hon svänger runt på kängorna där Harald dragit stål och tagit sig till dörren. Hennes egen hand är direkt mot kappans tjocka knäppning och halvt inunder innan dörren rycks upp och en yngling knuffas in. Kvinnans tjut och bedjande blir lite i bakgrunden av allt där hennes blick tar in uppsynen av sonen som om hon hade sett ett spöke från förr.

Särade bleka läppar och blicken glimrar lågt till i den blandningen av gult och blått. En rynka blir satt mellan ögonbrynen, innan hon återvänder till verkligheten och upprörda föräldrar... om de var föräldrarna? Höjer handen menande till Harald vid kvinnans bedjande. Följer pojken med blicken dock där han gömmer sig bakom kvinnan innan han rusar ut.

"Våra nerver är något på helspänd som ni säkert kan förstå. Var inte meningen att skrämma honom så."

Fast lika bra det, men säger hon inte, att Harald varit så snabb att dra. Så skulle det inte vara någon vits att försöka med annat förhoppningsvis. Något pockar och drar och hon kunde knappt koncentrera sig på maten, inte för att det var så mycket att koncentrera sig på. Men äter mer det som gick av ren artighet och praktiska förberedelser än direkt hunger.

Sen när det bäddas för natten så kan hon inte hålla sig, både av allt som skett och därtill den naggande "besynnerliga" pojken så behöver hon gå ut, inte heller helt en lögn det hon säger till Harald som lappas ihop, utan är precis det hon tänkt... också.

"Jag går ut och ser till hästarna för natten."

Behövde bara frisk luft, lite ensamhet under stjärnorna, samla sig mest efter det som hänt, det som syrar genom ådrorna fortfarande och vad som skulle komma. Se till hästarna, och vart nu pojken försvunnit till se om hon kunde finna honom. Om inte skulle hon rätt raskt återvända till sängen, som var något obekvämt liten ändå de skulle dela hade hon sett. Men ångrade sig inte, inte så att hon hade tänkt sova naken heller.

  
  


Vildland:

Moiran och Troste hade tacksamt tagit emot ursäkten, han hade ansträngt sig för att saker snabbt skulle återgå till det normala, hon hade varit skärrad men ändå storögt leende. Harald i sin tur ser att hon mest petar med maten men säger inget, han är redo för sängen så fort han plåstras om och nickar åt henne på sin väg mot sängen de skulle dela.

Det är ännu kallt och mörkt ute, hästarna syns inte till men färska spår leder mot det lilla stallet, där inne kan hon se hur ynglingen matar dem, borstar och talar lugnande till dem.

Han rör sig försiktigt, talar då och då till en stor arbetshäst som står där bara för att bekräfta ting, nickar som om hästen faktiskt svarade. Deras ting hade plockats av och stod prydligt lutade mot väggen i ett hörn, vapen som packning.

När hon väljer att göra sig hörd snor han hastigt om, trollflätorna smattrar över hans rygg och han ser skrämd ut innan han känner igen henne inifrån huset, men tittar ändå vaksamt mot henne med de gula ögonen, kliar sig långsamt i pannan och väter läpparna, väntar helt på att hon ska säga något.

Stallet är litet men varmt, hö ligger utspritt på golvet, ligger i en hög en bit in och diverse gamla redskap är hängda uppe på väggen.

  
  


Darondh:

Väl ute och bortom blickar från människor, om än Harald räknas väl inte vid det här laget riktigt, så ser hon sig omkring innan hon sliter av sig mössan. Är inte obekväm men att stänga inne öronen inomhus också var inte något hon var van. Drar frustrerat igenom handskarna genom det skitiga håret där det spretar lite åt alla håll och gnuggar de bleka knivarna till öron.

Andas djupt, något rossligt innan hon blickar upp. Amuletten hade hon låtit vara kvar i den tjocka pälskappan och ställt vikit ihop den och lagt i ett hörn närmast sängen där de skulle sova och där Harald nu var. Bär endast en lättare underkappa över den silkiga underklädseln, skulle behöva byta och klä sig ordentligt sen före de skulle bege sig, men skulle inte vara ute så länge just nu.

Så stjärnhimlen, var som den normalt var och det är mer än nog. Försökte inte ens sträcka tankarna allt för högt i risk att hon skulle bli känslosam, inte tänka på dem hemma. Enbart på det framför, koncentrera och fokusera vävens alltid skiftande svängningar dit.

Drar av sig handskarna också för att gnugga de svärtade fingrarna där det krupit upp till över knogarna i ådrorna, sträcker och knyter dem om vartannat. Inte för att det direkt stramade i leder eller muskler, är djupare än så, men kändes bättre. Hostar till något av den svidande röken från lungorna innan hon sänkte blicken igen till gårdsplanen och går dit hästarna... stått. Kort hugg i bröstet innan hon ser spåren in mot stallet.

Drar på sig handskarna igen och fäller upp en tunnare huva åtminstone innan hon kliver in tyst och försiktigt. Den glimrande blicken läggs direkt över ynglingen som står där och pysslar om hästarna, talar till dem, eller mer till bjässen. Ser över till sin märr och hon står lugnt och tuggar på maten och har öronen uppmärksamt riktade till honom, verkar inte ens heller märkt av henne innan ett öra viker av mot öppningen där hon harklade till lågt.

Allt verkade ändå i sin ordning och hon går inte närmare först där han först reagerat. Innan han lugnat sig och hon tar några kliv till. Blicken verkar söka av honom mer eller mindre, från topp till tå och hennes bleka läppar är något sammanpressade men mer koncentrerat än något annat.

"Jon, är det. Hur gammal är du?"

Om han ens visste, men fick börja någonstans. Och hon kostar ändå på sig ett litet vagt leende, som i alla fall mjukar upp dragen en aning.

  
  


Vildland:

Kunde hon ens minnas sist hon hade fått ta sig ett ordentligt bad? Fått håret tvättat eller i alla fall genomsköljt med vatten? Tursamt nog var hon alv och slapp därmed den odör som omgav människorna, och håret blev aldrig fett och stripigt. Men ändå? Var man van vid att kunna ta sig ett hett bad med oljor och väldoftande tvålar närhelst man ville så var detta en pina.

Han nickar först åt hennes konstaterande av hans namn, rynkar därefter på pannan och tittar på henne med uppenbar undran. Gammal? De hade aldrig firat hans födelsedag, aldrig nämnt att någon särskild var speciell, ens hur många vintrar han överlevt och han tittar istället ner på nattsärkens fåll.

"Vad är det för material?"

Inte det hon frågat men däremot det han verkar intresserad av. Inte heller verkar tanken slå honom att man kanske inte skulle fråga om lättklädda kvinnors klädesplagg, för allt han visste kanske hon alltid gick klädd sådär? Haralds riddjur blinkar långsamt, verkar utmattad och sömnig, Jon klappar den en sista gång på låret innan han hukar hastigt vid hennes sida för att försöka känna på tyget.

Ynglingen har en ärmlös tunika på sig, trots kylan, bruna läderbyxor och stövlar, fingrarna är långa, hans armar seniga där muskler tydligt syns så fort han använder dem.

  
  


Darondh:

Någonstans efter färden med valfångarskeppet så hade hon mer eller mindre gett upp tanken på ett ordentligt, riktigt bad. Gillade det inte, absolut inte och vid första bästa tillfället att sjunka ned i varmt, varmt vatten så skulle hon ligga där tills hon blev helt mör. Saknar bekvämligheten av sitt tält, på inte tal om deras faktiska hus men det var mer än en värld bort än tältet till och med.

Saknar doften av sin far. Dervlas leenden, skratt och famn. Kheitairs fingertoppar över kinden, även om det oftast var efter han gjort henne vansinnigt irriterad. Allt sådant fick låsas in och hållas långt borta från ytan, tills tillfället kom att släppa fram det mer. Kanske vid tillfället för ett bad... Till och med härförarens bistra uppsyn, Sarathoz besynnerliga leenden och kurranden, artiga krigare om än det inte spelade någon roll Varför de var artiga.

Insikten att de skulle slakta och dö med svärden i sina händer för hennes säkerhet. Den makten var svår att skala av sig, men var mer och mer nödvändig här. Här var det bara hennes egen makt som räknas. Och den hon fick med andra till.

Lägger huvudet en aning på snedden där han verkar lika konfunderad av frågan, så han visste inte? Inte helt otroligt såklart men hade varit något att veta ändå. Hans fråga tillbaka istället fick henne att komma av sig en aning.

"Ehm, silke kallas det. Har du-"

Hinner inte längre innan han är raskt vid hennes sida och hon spänner axlarna och en känga är på väg bort men hejdar sig ändå lite stelt där han sträcker en hand för att ta om några av särkens fåll som hänger nedan kappans yttre. Svalt som det är, tätt, hårt men ändå följsamt och mjukt på en och samma gång. Lyxigt glider mellan fingrarna, inte något praktiskt plagg i detta land.

"Vad är ditt första minne?"

En konstig fråga kanske, men ville se hur han resonerade. Och speglar hans gest med att sträcka en behandskad hand mot honom, om de nu skulle känna lite. Och hon riktar in sig på håret, mest vid sidan av skallen för att kanske hinna lyfta lite på trollflätorna och blotta örat och mer av dragen.

  
  


Vildland:

"Silke"

Upprepar han, något frånvarande när hans betydligt strävare fingrar lätt gnuggar tyget mellan dem och han stryker fingrarna lätt över en söm, hade säkert strukit den mot en kind om han inte då insett att han skulle behöva lyfta den. Kvinnor tenderade att inte uppskatta när han försökte lyfta på deras kjolar.

"Smärta. Någon försökte dränka mig och det ringde så i mina öron, bröstet kändes som om det brann. Så kom mor och.. Troste."

Han har släppt kanten på hennes särk och stelnar till men sitter kvar när hon böjer sig för att titta under hans hår. Sitter han helt stilla gjorde hon honom kanske inte illa? Öronen är spetsiga, men större än den sedvanlige alvens, dragen är något mer grovhuggna och han rynkar pannan hårt innan han tillslut skakar på håret för att jaga undan hennes fingrar, tar några krabbsteg ifrån henne, fortfarande på huk medan han kliar sig i nacken.

"Du borde vara där inne, med din man. Jag sover bäst ihop med djuren, det är varmt här."

Där inne låg värdparet på golvet och viskade till varandra i mörkret, Harald låg länge och stirrade upp i taket, hoppade till vid varje ljud och lät sig nu, mycket tyst, att bryta ihop, känna försiktigt på sina sår och sluta sina ögon samtidigt som en ensam tår strilar ner för hans kind innan den snabbt torkas bort. Det hade varit alltför nära att han hade strukit med i kväll. Hade hon inte varit där hade han inte längre varit i livet. Han var förbannad över att han inte märkt av dem tidigare, hade börjat bli långsammare med åldern.

  
  


Darondh:

Pressar samman ögonbrynen något mer vid hans svar, vilket blev mer än vad hon först hade trott och lade fler än en pusselbit på plats. Så kanske hans riktiga mor, eller far, som försökt dränka honom? Bara nickar förstående och om något så satte det åtminstone värdparet till än bättre dager. Som inte guld kunde köpa riktigt.

Kanske skulle hon känna sig åtminstone bitvis något mer avslappnad här ändå. Noterar öronen och en till pusselbit. Inte halvalv, men halva av något? Sliter inte i håret och där han skakar loss det från hennes fingrar så är det inget motstånd i och hon rätar sig långsamt igen.

Blicken fortfarande sökande över honom. Höjer lite roat på ögonbrynet över det han säger. Hennes "man" ja. Nickar bara, en mer krökning på den stolta nacken och lämnar honom till sist med orden.

"Ta väl hand om dem."

Djuren, hans föräldrar. Vilket som var gott nog. Klappar sin märr över mulen och får ett mjukt buffande tillbaka, hade lugnat ned sig avsevärt snabbt. Haralds skulle förhoppningsvis gå i samma spår.

Så hon går in igen till huset, är tyst och varsam där hon slinker in och ger värdparet bara en blick där de ligger vid eldstaden. Tar sig till sängen där Harald ligger och kan skymta honom även om det är nedsläckt så är hennes mörkersyn ändå bättre än gemene mans. Om han verkligen sover eller låtsas sova är frågan.

Men går till sin sida och drar av sig kängorna som resten av klädseln. För att såklart behålla särken på och lindar den tätare runt kroppen ändå ordentligt. Innan hon kryper ned under täcket och den litet för smala sängen men gör en sak av att inte komma för nära ändå. Håller sig på sin sida och sneglar över Harald, bara för att se till att han faktiskt andas också. Innan hon kurar ihop sig något med ryggen mot och ödesdolken i sin skida stucken där under kudden.

Hostar kvävt till lågt några gånger bara, innan även de rossliga andetagen verkar förbättras sakta men säkert. Och unnar sig till och med att faktiskt sova, om än lätt och bara kortvarigt djupare som hon i ett vagt ryck vaknar ifrån ändå som om hon snuddat vid drömmarnas sfär.

Den kvinnan igen, med blodigt droppande svärd och sammanbitet uttryck som hård blick, men stirrar förbi henne som om det var hon själv helt plötsligt som inte existerade. Hoppas hon inte gjort ett ljud eller två. Somnar om och fortsätter den lättare, kan klara sig långt på den oavsett och den är tacksamt drömlös dessutom.

  
  


Vildland:

Jon tittar på henne när hon synar honom, inte skyggt utan direkt med hans sällsamt gula blick, spänd och osäker men ändå med viss kämparglöd. Hon ser inte ut som hans mor, men han tycker att hon är vacker, det är något med hennes drag som får henne att se eterisk ut, som om hon egentligen inte stod framför honom och han vill fråga henne, men orden kom inte fram. Var hon en älva? En säl som mannen lyckats gömma skinnet till så hon inte längre kunde återvända ut i havet till de sina?

"Alltid."

Svarar han istället och reser sig upp, borstar av knäna på hans byxor. Han var lång och gänglig nu, men skulle väl en dag växa i sina axlar och musklerna skulle svälla betydligt mer. Men han skulle nog aldrig hitta sig en plats, livet skulle alltid vara svårt för honom, om han ens fick leva till vuxen ålder.

Troste och Moiran hade somnat och hon låg tätt intill sin mage, trygg i hans armar, i alla fall för natten. Harald andades tungt som om också han sov när hon kröp ned under täcket. Han luktade inte otvättad människa även om den metalliska doften av blod låg i luften och ibland hostade han vill som om han höll på att få andnöd mitt i natten.

När hon tillslut somnar är kvinnan där igen, hon har det drypande svärdet på sin axel och vankar fram och tillbaka som om hon väntade, över marken kryper tusentals av sniglar fram, alla med snäckskal i olika färger, den ena vackrare än den andra.

Hon vaknar däremot av att Troste rosslar och harklar sig för att få upp morgonslemmet som han i alla fall går ut för att spotta. Där stöter han nog på Jon för han samtalar långt med någon annan innan han kommer in igen och börjar ordna med frukost. Moiran får ligga och dra sig tills Harald eller Darondh avslöjar att de vaknat och då manas hon försiktigt upp och placeras på en stol, gäspande och sömnig som hon var.

På något vänster lyckas Harald få dem att gå med på att sälja dem lite mer av sin mat, så att de kan ta med sig på resan framför dem. Moiran verkar nyfiken på vart de ska men Troste manar henne med blickar och rörelser att låta dem vara. Nog hade han varit den som tagit den värsta smällen av deras nya status som missdådare. Men det är inte förrän senare på dagen som de ger sig av igen, då har det packats och inventering har gjorts över de tillhörigheter de fick med sig från värdshuset. Troste ger ifrån sig några av sina egengjorda fällor så att de i alla fall kan försöka jaga, Jon gömmer sig inne i stallet, blickar bara skyggt ut ur öppningen mot dem när de befinner sig på utsidan.

"Din son.. Han är ett halvtroll?"

Det är Harald som tillslut tar upp det då männen är ute och röker pipa och Darondh följde med för att slippa den instängda luften i stugan.

Troste suckar uppgivet innan han nickar.

"Enligt Moiran kom jag hem tidigt en kväll från åkern.. Kanske delar vi inte blod, men jag ser på Jon som min, jag kan inte vara vred på min hustru för att hon gjorde det hon trodde var rätt. Oknytt är listiga väsen."

"Ett kungstroll."

"Högst troligt."

"Jag har aldrig hört om ett så här långt norr."

"Nå.. Nu har du det."

"Mmm."

De står tysta en stund innan Harald höjer en hand till Trostes axel och trycker till.

"Du är en god man, Troste. Må Storme se ditt hjärta."

"Må Storme vara med er, mina vänner."

De säger adjö till Moiran som vinkar och ler med hela sitt hjärtformade ansikte. Den lilla familjen står länge kvar och ser efter dem och Harald skakar på huvudet.

"Det där, det kommer bara att sluta illa. Om inte i år så i nästa, familjen kommer lynchas. Så! Vindpina nästa. Måtte vi överleva även detta."

  
  


Darondh:

Vaknar i tankarna på en färggrann trädgård, av bara sniglar och snigelskal. Något hade ändrats med kvinnan hon ändå gjort sig något bekant med under en sådan lång tid, vad det betydde hade hon svårt att greppa tag om. Var kvinnan på väg bort, eller hon själv? Ligger och suckar lite för sig själv ett tag i sängen och även om den inte ens var en bråkdel lika bekväm som hennes i tältet, eller huset knappt kunde mäta sig med alla bekvämligheter hon annars hade tillgängligt.

Så var hon något motvillig att dra sig därifrån. Efter så pass lång bit på vägen och vant sig med att sova utomhus med Harald och hästarna så var det något av en smärtsam påminnelse om hur det Kunde vara. Och nu var det en än värre strapats de hade framför sig och hade inte börjat så bra om än långt bättre nu än natten som varit.

När de stiger upp så väntar hon på lite privat tid där i sovkammaren för att byta om. Ta de varmaste underkläderna hon hade underst och sedan bygga på i de slitstarka som varma plaggen ovanpå. Byxklädnad, vapenbälte över de smäckra höfterna, tunika stoppad inunder. Och sedan de bepälsade kängorna. Frostbjörnkappan, mössan och vantarna fick vänta tills de var på väg men bär ut det.

Passar på att kamma igenom håret ändå, enkelt gled den smutsen som fastnat av men håret kändes ändå inte rent som brukligt. Men lite mer ordnat. Så knyter det i nacken där det fick rakt och svart dölja öronen på det viset istället.

Ger bara lågmälda leenden till värdparet och Moiran speciellt, kände igen det där trötta gäspandet och blinkandet just efter man vaknat. Dervla och Kheitair skulle dock ha knorrat, suckat och vänt ryggen till alla morgonpigga för att slumra mer envist. Om de inte såg något mer intressant dock och njutbart än en torftig frukost. Hoppades de kom bra överens nu och inte gick varandra på nerverna istället.

Hon själv äter med en nyvunnen aptit om än hon bär med sig tröstlösheten från sängen, men följer så gärna männen ut. Både för att påminnas om världen utanför och strapatsen, och varför. Går förbi dem där de stannat och pratat, där hästarna står redo och bundna med all packning.

Tar och rotar lite i sin egna sadelväska för att hitta de två amuletterna hon skapat. Bara för att hålla om dem, sluta ögonen, känna magin och veta vart de var på väg och till vilka. Lyssnar ändå med dolda bleka spetsiga öron på deras samtal och när Harald rakt ut frågar så öppnar hon glimrande blicken igen, halvtroll?! Ja, så måtte det vara, och så var det. Hade problem att känna igen öronformen, speciellt utspätt med människoblod så. Inte alv, så var det några alternativ kvar.

Står halvt bakom märren från de samtalade och sneglar till sidan mot stallöppningen där Jon står och tjuvkikar. Låter amuletterna ligga kvar och lyssnar vidare på samtalet. Hade aldrig mött troll, på riktigt, öga mot öga på så vis. Vad hon visste i alla fall... Blundar igen där hon plockar något från pälskappan och lägger den tredje och mer nyligt funna amuletten tillbaka i sadelväskan likväl, bländande som det skulle vara under dagtid.

Märren frustar till över något och hon svänger till med baken där hon själv raskt backar några steg. Håret lite svajande i nacken så fick hon raskt sätta till det och dölja igen de bleka vassa spetsarna som sticker fram nu. Sneglar igen till stallöppningen, i ett litet snett leende. Nå.

Sen att hennes kroppsspråk talar för något ändå, i jämförelse med människor var varenda rörelse som en dans. Den slanka formen som inte ens de bylsiga kläderna riktigt kan dölja. Vida något sneda ögon med det glimret till det blå och gula. Och omöjligt höga och något regala halsen som kindbenen och käklinjen. Haralds fru, kunde vara nästan dubbelt så gammal än "maken" om inte mer.

Men de var på väg och familjen fick måhända göra som de gjort hittills, hålla med sitt och utanför problem så gott det gick. Ger de sin tacksamhet ändå över deras gästfrihet, om än de betalat för den, men var ändå ingen garanti som det hade visat sig. För att vara människor, igen, var de inte så illa. Och Jon. Ger honom en sista blick där när de sitter uppe till hästrygg och hennes mössa var på och pälskappa som tjocka vantar, en kort nick så beger de sig.

Vid Haralds domedagsprofetia så kan hon inte låta bli att le något mot honom, höja något visst på hakan och fortsätta.

"Kan vara så, med tanke på samhället vi lämnade. Men för en gångs skull och inte för den sista så hoppas jag du har fel i ett utav de påståendena. Vindpina är det."

  
  


Vildland:

Även Harald hade fått annat på sig, han hade fått slitna plagg av Troste men som skyd vind. Kyla fick väl bli ett senare problem.

Jon sa inget när han tittade, men dolde heller inte helt att han stod där, det var väl ingen hemlighet, helt enkelt, att han var nyfiken, både på henne och hennes tillhörigheter och väven surrar intresserad runt om honom nu som han inte längre var rädd. Det fanns magi där, frågan var bara hurdan den var. Hans gula ögon öppnas upp desto mer när han skymtar hennes drag under håret, men det är inte tillräckligt för att locka fram honom utan han kliar sig på halsen, kastar en blick mot Harald och Troste. Han ser angelägen ut, men tillfället kommer aldrig och de ger sig av.

"Pah!"

Harald fnyser åt henne, skakar på sitt huvud och de fortsätter att rida. Det var senare under dagen som de inte kom längre och en ranglig lång bro ledde uppåt mot en högre avsats. Vinden hade redan börjat blåsa hårdare och det hade blivit allt svårare att föra ett samtal.

Under bron finns bara svärta, en djupare stup som inte ledde till något annat än döden. Harald sade att Vindpina låg där ovanför, att de borde sova här och samla styrka innan de påbörjade den resan och även om hon är otålig så ger han inte med sig utan stiger av och börjar att ordna en plats åt dem i snön som är djup nog att de kan gräva en slags hålighet de kan sova i och därmed skyddas från väder och vind.


	6. Vindpina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vindpina är precis som det låter. Där man inte bara får möta naturens skoningslösa krafter, utan sig själv och sina egna tvivel på alla de sätt.
> 
> Och det Darondh får bittert erfara, är inte det värsta som Vildland har att erbjuda.

Vildland:

På morgonen haglade det, inte små ärtor utan större kastanjer och Harald skyndar ut för att få hästarna under ett vindpinat träd så att de förhoppningsvis inte blev lika hårt träffade. Han ropar åt henne men vädret överröstar honom. Frukosten den dagen blir kall och trist, ingen eld går att tändas och det är rått i luften.

Den långa bron är skranglig och gammal men står tacksamt nog kvar. Han säger att han ska gå först då han var tyngst och om den höll för honom.. Ja, då höll den ju för henne. Väl uppe på andra sidan breder ett kargt landskap ut sig, inga träd, inga berg, bara en lång, evig slätt täckt av snö som går dem upp till knäna och där inga spår eller vägar finns att följa. Vinden viner och tjuter som ett större odjur och knappt har de börjat att masa sig framåt innan snö börjar falla, tät och nästan isig.

Harald drar axlarna mot öronen och blickar uppgivet ut framför dem och den dimma av snö som verkade breda ut sig. Bara en mörk sak verkar sticka upp ur marken och när de rider närmare ser de en till. Det är pålar med avkapade trollhuvuden, gapande och såriga, med feta tungor och utstående ögon.

"Har vi tur finner vi någon jaktstuga eller en övergiven gård vi kan sova i!"

Hellre det än i det öppna. Isen som faller ihop med snön sticker och skär, hästarna frustar ogillande, jobbar sig svettiga i den höga snön. Harald låter så lättad när de ser ett övergivet kyffe och han pekar fort ditåt innan de styr stegen dit. Kvällen far fallit på och snart skulle det vara omöjligt att se, de måste gapa till varandra för att höras och hon känner redan hur strupen känns sårig, Harald är redan hes.

Huset är mörkt, svart av väta och kräver handkraft för att öppna upp sig och avslöja det lilla utrymmet som inte rymmer mer än tre sovande kroppar. Det luktar vått, nästan mögligt och Harald suckar ‘det är bättre än inget, huh?’.

Darondh:

Hon låter tankarna flyta omkring Jon och de två människor de lämnat under den dagen där ritten fortsätter. Var nyfiken på honom likväl men fick släppa de trådarna.

Istället var hon såklart inte heller blind och naiv till den ovilja och avsky också människor tycktes ha till halvblod från deras egen sort och en annan främmande. I hur vilka likheter det hade till hennes egen sort och viljan att hålla blodet "rent". En omöjlighet som hon också lärt sig av sina föräldrars lektioner. Ville de att ett mer klart blandblod skulle leda familjen? Självklart inte, men att sådant förekom i rasen i stort och utblandat därefter, absolut. Men var en fråga vad som för en ras vidare eller håller den tillbaka.

En blandning av människa och mörkeralv kunde hon oavsett inte se vara en förbättring för Dem. För människor, utan tvekan om än de var för tröga och dumma oftast för att se det. Om man nu skulle vara fördomsfull. En förbättring som så också ett halvtroll var egentligen. Sen fanns det mer komplexa blandningar. Vad allt kom ned till när man skulle se det från hennes sorts synvinkel, var makt, kontroll och mer makt.

Så hon sitter sammanbitet tyst där de rider, vilket inte störde Harald som hon väl visste. Bara det nödvändigaste yppas. Dessutom när vinden drar på så blev det också svårare och svårare att tänka så hon lämnar de grubblerierna kring blod och släktled och rasers grenar och utveckling därhän till lugnare stunder för sådant. Men insåg hon inte antecknat på ett bra tag, borde passat på när de var på gården! För sent nu...

Hon var otålig, nu när de väl satt sig av till denna strapats och var inte alls riktigt redo att göra en paus för kvällen och natten. Men käftade inte emot Harald, mesta av envisheten och protesterna fanns i blicken och minspelet, som han säkert kunde läsa vid det här laget. Men litade på honom, det gjorde hon och försökte hjälpa till så gott hon kunde med att gräva ut ett hål och skydd för dem. När mörkret föll och det gjorde det snabbt så var hon såklart helt med på noterna att stanna där de gjort. Ville egentligen också göra bort bron hon sett så fort som möjligt, nu fick hon hela natten att se det hisnande svarta stupet framför sig.

När de väl skulle över så försöker hon hålla nerverna och den upprörda magen dold för den smärre paniken inombords. Vad hon än hade mött förut, som borde skrämma henne mer, så var detta något så fatalt och helt beroende på Andras förmågor och i det här fallet byggkonst än just hennes egna förmågor.

När Harald säger han ska gå först så var det både bra och dåligt i hennes värld men protesterar inte för det. Står kvar och hoppas innerligt den ska hålla, både för att inte förlora sin guide, eller vägen vidare... men också, om den höll så var det ändå hennes tur sen.

Gör en sak i att inte titta ned, men känner det dra oavsett så nyper samman de slingrande och för nyfikna trådarna likväl för att inte få något som helst begrepp om stupet. Höll blicken stint framåt och skyndar stillsamt så att säga.

Väl uppe över platån så var namnet något givet. Hade inte känt sådan stickande obehaglig vind tidigare, och då hade hon ändå funnit sig i en sandstorm hemmavid. Obehagligt på annat vis såklart, och farligt om man inte hade rätta tillbehören, men detta var desto mer. Där pålarna med trollhuvuden uppenbarar sig försöker hon granska dem så gott det går. Någon likhet med de troll hon sett i minnena i Kungskall? Hoppades inte på det!

De skriker fram och tillbaka och hon kan inte ens höra sig själv tänka längre. Så det lilla mörka ruckel de sedan kommer till är som en skänk från ovan egentligen. Så långt kunde ens nivå ändå gå. Sväljer genom den ansträngda strupen av både allt skrik och vind och blåst och kyla och fukt.

"Bättre än ute! Går det skydda hästarna, vid läsidan?! Vinden håller i sig från ett håll?! Hela vintern?!"

Hela året kanske? Fanns sådana platser också. Kanske hellre det än om den faktiskt byter riktning helt utan förvarning. Om än mörkt, fuktigt, kallt och mögeldoftande, dessutom intimt nog. Var utan tvekan bättre. Försökte hålla sig fast vid att även om det var hårt, mycket hårt, så var de ändå på väg. På riktigt. Och så lång bit kvar, men det tänkte hon mindre på. Dag för dag nu, natt för natt.

  
  


Vildland:

Med Jon och hans familj långt bakom sig, fortsatte de sin resa framåt. Efter det bryska uppvaknandet i deras snögrotta var det dags att ta bron och Harald klev av sin fäst på andra sidan, stod och väntade på henne som om han trodde att han skulle kunna rädda henne om det murkna träet under fötterna knäcktes, eller ännu värre; om repet brast.

Somliga tyckte att det var svårt att se skillnad på troll, men kunde man dem så kunde man dem. Där fanns tacksamt nog inga isjättar, men något gråtroll tillsammans med två skogstroll, något som definitivt attackerat staden, även om det självfallet inte varit just dessa. De tillhörde dessutom inte den klipska typen, Rhimtruskar och kungstroll brukade vara hjärnorna bakom organiserade attacker. Med tanke på Jons utseende och historian bakom hans uppkomst hade det nog varit ett kungstroll som hade roat sig där.

Harald ryckte på sina axlar när hon ropade och frågade om vinden. De kunde skydda hästarna någorlunda, men om det alltid kom från ett håll? “Hade jag korsat Vindpina förut hade jag varit en rik och berömd man idag”. Inte ens inne i den lilla jaktstugan hade det varit tyst nog och de var tvungen att tala lite högre än samtalston. Hela natten ylade vinden som en hungrig varg runt knutarna och det knakade som om taket var på väg att blåsa bort. Detta tillsammans med det faktum att det droppade in på sina ställen gjorde inte natten särskilt angenäm.

Nästa morgon fick de äta kall frukost igen och Harald klagade på öm rygg och stela leder. Han stod länge och gjorde gymnastiska övningar, sträckte på ryggen från sida till sida, lyfte armarna över huvudet, tittade åt sidorna och nickade innan han mjukade upp sina ben och höfter, allt medan vinden rasade utanför. 

Det var inte bara kallt, det var rått, snön som ständigt verkade falla var alltid uppblandad med små små isbitar, vinden verkade alltid komma mot dem och sikten var aldrig mer än dryga trettio famntag framför dem. Att Harald ens kunde finna vägen var ett under. Eller gjorde han det? Var han kanske inte helt vilse men låtsades vara hoppfull för hennes skull? Till och med hästarna verkade trötta och irriterade, de klippte med öronen och frustade missbelåtet. 

Eftersom det tog sådan kraft att tala så höll Harald till slut tyst och lindade en halsduk runt munnen och upp över öronen, imma steg från där hans läppar skulle vara. På håll såg de ibland något enstaka djur eller spår efter dem i snön men oftast var det tomt. 

Mot kvällen föll snön i tjocka flingor och djuren blev allt tröttare av att försöka pulsa sig framåt men inget hus dök upp, Harald rynkade allt mer på pannan ‘var skulle de sova!? De behövde ju all vilade kunde få om de skulle överleva och hinna fram i tid. Dessutom var han angelägen om att få sätta ut några fällor och hoppas på det bästa. 

Men mörkret faller på och de står oskyddade för vädrets nycker. 

  
  


Darondh:

Hon gör en min över hans svar som han tacksamt inte ser eller märker heller, inte så att de behövde mer suckar och sura miner precis. Onödigt att slösa en enda sträng av energi på det och hon ångrar direkt att hon ens blivit smått upprörd på hans svar, för vad? Men vädret gnuggar henne också helt fel väg, hon var orolig att hästarna skulle frysa ihjäl, bli för svaga. Och de fick gå. Skulle de någonsin komma fram då?

Hästarna och Harald själv blev allt mer och mer av en större prioritet, det insåg hon. Speciellt efter den kalla men blöta natten i det lilla trånga skjulet. Som hon skulle vara så tacksam för sen. Men när hon vaknar från en mardröm av kalla döda kroppar av de hon kände, spända i olika nät och mönster ovanför henne och deras kalla blod "väckt" henne, var hon allt annat än tacksamt för det lilla skjulet. Ligger kvar och bara tiger över obehaget, amuletten nära så hon kan se något i det mörka trånga utrymmet och Harald som gjorde sin gymnastik blev något av den enda underhållningen.

Inte för att hon drog på läpparna så pass enkelt i vanliga fall, nu var det som om leendet frusit fast och ramlat av någonstans.

Åt i alla fall tacksamt av frukosten som blev, också fick de färdas vidare. Vad hade det gått, några dagar bara och kändes som en månad utan tvekan. Vägrade rakt i sten att ge efter för den hopplöshet hon kände följde dem var steg på vägen. Likaså som den kalla dödliga kylan hon känt i Kungskall så fanns den där och andades i nacken, på annat vis och denna gång så existerar det bara i hennes huvud, men var inte mindre verkligt för det. Visste hon bättre än någon måhända.

Ibland tar saker form, vare sig man vill det eller inte. Har lindat sitt ansikte likväl flera varv med en halsduk, vantarna höll just precis vätan ute. Björnkappan var värd sin vikt i guld om inte mer dock. När hon kom tillbaka, skulle Dervla få veta det. Gör stor sak av att försöka hålla de plädar hon har att spänna fast över stoet. Erbjuder Haralds häst lika behandling för att hjälpa pälsen åtminstone hålla borta värsta vätan, men de behövde lufta den också. Vilket blev mer och mer omöjligt desto längre bort de kom den dagen.

När mörkret faller alltjämt och hon själv höll desperat utkik efter något, något! Men inget står att finna förutom snö, snö och mer vind. Känner hur märren rycker och frustar under henne och hon själv känner sig inte så mycket bättre. Manar ändå henne bara en liten spurt i de plumsande stegen fram till Haralds och hon sträcker över en vante för att lägga över hans arm. Nog nära så de skulle höra varandra åtminstone utan att behöva ta i från tårna.

"Vet inte om du misstycker så om magi längre. Men kommer jag inte bry mig om nu!"

Och så hoppar hon ned från märren, låter han hålla henne i tyglarna där hon plumsar vidare några steg framför dem. Sväljer och andas. De var viktiga för att ta sig vidare, det visste hon och om än hon inte skulle kunna göra detta ofta, riskera det ifall magi föder annan, eller lockar annan så att säga. Men också för att hon dränerades och skulle finna lite och ingen återhämtning här. Hade inga planer på att stupa här alls.

Tar av sig vantarna vilket fingrarna direkt ångrar men ignorerar det och stoppar dem innanför kappan. Där hon också drar fram ödesdolken från sin skida därunder, alltid närvarande. Drar blod snett över sin handled innan hon sätter dolken med bladet kallt mot den, håller om dess täljda benskaft upp mot anletet. Svider som syrande eld genom ådrorna där känselspröten vidgas och kanaliseras långt, långt bortom sträckt genom Ödesvarpen.

Vinden ylar och sliter omkring henne, rakt mot henne och där... en liten glipa. Hållit ögonen slutna tills nu, öppnar dem där de skimrar och andas lågt.

"[Know my will.]"

Glipan breddas och hennes kropps slits till men står stadigt i snön där hon själv hamnar i ett vak, inte ett vakuum, utan håret stillar sig och det ångande andetaget stiger stilla från hennes mun där blodet droppar ned i snön utan att slitas med. Fokuserar det igen in till ödesdolkens skärva och sträcker den framför sig.

Glipan minskar igen och hon står åter i blåsten där hon vinklar vapnet det minsta. Ett brett och långt skikt i själva blåsten och snön tycks följa med. Likt en solglimt kring ett smalt objekt. Håller den där innan hon gör en plötsligt vid rörelse och skiktet slungas iväg i en vid båge för att begravas ned i själva marken och bilda en slags kupol som nu rasar upp framför dem där vinden kastas ut till sidan och snett uppåt.

Snart skulle mer snö täcka dess sidor och drivor skulle lägga sig, men de hade skydd och tak och där inne är det stilla och snart mer och mer isolerat. De alla fyra skulle rymmas där och deras värme skulle också samlas därunder. Hon själv har knutit åt den blödande handen hårt och är än mer andfådd än annars. Men skyddet skulle hålla hela natten, och hon skulle inte få någon sömn alls. Men de skulle bli mer varma, torra framför allt och hästarna skulle få vila.

  
  


Vildland:

Hon var inte bara varm, hon var torr under björnkappan, den feta pälsen håller den isande väntan borta, Harald däremot huttrar uppe på sin häst, blåser varmluft från munnen på sina händer och kisar ut i snön och mot vinden. Han ryckte till när hon lade sin hand på hans arm, mörkret hade fallit på och blåsten gjorde samtal stort sett omöjlig men hennes ord hör han och även om han med ens blir misstänksam så nickar han dröjande.

Han håller märren för henne och ser sig om även om de inte träffat någon på flera dagar, ser inte ut som om han vill titta på men ser henne ändå skära sig i handen och öppnar munnen för att säga något som vinden stjäl ifrån honom. Aldrig har väl någon sett så obekväm ut när vakuumet i stormen täcker även honom och han lyfter en hand som om han vill känna på gränser mellan stillheten och snön som rasade utanför.

"Jag.. jag vet inte om jag ska skratta eller fly."

Han kliver av hästen, fingrar med den lilla packningen innan han vänder sig mot henne.

"Varför inte bara färdas så här hela vägen?"

  
  


Darondh:

Man kan, om man vill, gå fritt ut till den rasande vinden. Blev mer som att kliva ut från ett totalt vindtätt hus på sätt och vis. Hon står och andas tungt och något rossligt när det är gjort och de äntligen inte heller behöver skrika lungorna ur sig till varandra. Ljud färdas normalt inom kupolen, inte ekande och mer mjukt dämpat som en intim stuga eller liknande.

Börjar direkt färdas snö och is dock över dess mest utsatta köl och det kryper sakta men säkert uppåt för att bilda likt en större igloo. Hästarna verkar bara finna sig i det, är inget mer illavarslande med det än hur det blev till från första början måhända. Men väl satt är det likt en luftvägg och inget mer, snön och isen hjälper till att isolera än mer därtill och dessutom skydda dem från insyn ifall de vill göra upp en eld.

Hon ler något matt av hans kommentarer, speciellt det sista och har den skurna handen fortfarande knuten där den andra håller lite krampaktigt hårt om ödesdolken. Försöker förklara så gott hon kan, för ja... varför inte?

"Tro mig, om jag kunde så skulle vi. Men när det gäller sådan magi, att vika element från sig självt till exempel och hålla det så förhoppningsvis natten igenom kräver sitt utbyte av energi. Jag... får inte bli så pass utmattad att jag vacklar från min väg."

När det kom till att böja ödesvarpen på det sättet hon gjorde, är vilja och intention av mycket stor vikt. För att nå de yttersta, föränderliga och flyktiga trådarna, inte för att få någon hjälp personligen. Utbytet och relationen fungerade sannerligen inte så med Ödesbytaren till gudom, men för att lägga i linje med måhända

Och det viktigaste, inte bli gravt motarbetat utifall man faller från sin egen manipulation och tänkta vägar. Blicken glimrar skarpt dock, i motsats till hur trött hon känner sig redan men var inte oöverkomligt.

"Jag sparar gärna på krafterna, tills det verkligen är nödvändigt."

Så som nu, och hon tvivlar inte att det skulle komma fler liknande nätter. Förhoppningsvis inte allt för många eller i alla fall inte på raken. Den minsta respit var mycket välkommen. Dessutom... till vilken nytta skulle hon vara ifall hon anländer helt dränerad till Gruuv och bergen. Balansen var oerhört viktig där, relationen hon har till sin gudom var en övergripande. dessutom oftast ogripbar, frånvarande en. Men den är därtill vid och djup.

  
  


Vildland:

Det var som en slags igloo och han undrar om snön som landar på den bara kommer att försvinna eller om det kommer växa ovanpå dem och tillslut skapa något de inte längre kommer kunna titta ut genom. Han är så fascinerad att först inte märker att hon andas tung men när det väl når hans öron så vänder han sig mot henne, rynkar pannan.

"Och nu? Hur mår du nu?"

Han tar fram hennes ting först, ordnar hennes bädd och sträcker fram sina händer för att hjälpa henne ner, om hon så behövde. 

"Kommer det att hålla över natten* Vad om det rasar in under natten?"

Han tittar skeptiskt upp mot kupolens tak men hästarna verkar lugna nog. Kommer de kanske kunna äta varm frukost i morgon? Han ordnar sina egna sovsaker, lägger sig ner med kläderna på och slänger filten över sig. Vädret hade tröttat ut honom så pass att han inte hade någon energi över till att göra mycket mer än så och kliar sig på en av hans många sårskorpor.

"Vem eller vad ska du egentligen göra i Gruuv? Ämnar du stanna till våren? Du tänker väl ändå inte trotsa vintern ännu en gång?"

  
  


Darondh:

Magin är stark i henne, redan från födseln men det är en tveeggad en, även utan att sträcka sig så pass långt och vidga den. Och hon var inte gammal nog ännu att kunna hantera desto mer, men med erfarenhet och ålder kommer vana och effektivitet? Och var inte enbart på dessa förmågor hon förlitar sig på, behövde följa med dess dammar med sitt intellekt och sinne i stort likväl för att kunna gripa tag om allt vad det behövde innefatta. Men är en kamp alldeles i sig självt, inget kom gratis ändå?

Leendet finns där ändå, av hans både omsorg och fråga där hon ser på där han bäddar ut för henne först och främst.

"Det svider mer, inombords och jag kommer vara sliten. Men det är inget jag inte kan hantera."

Tar hans hjälp och händer dock, efter hon skidat ödesdolken igen och lämnar andra handflatan något intryckt av de mönster och inskriptioner som fanns över skaftet. Den skurna blodiga är något svärtad kring fingertopparna och naglarna, men var värst sådär närmast inpå.

Egentligen hade hon inte helt återhämtat sig efter värdshuset men det säger hon inte, men hon hade en större källa att hämta ifrån vet hon än Harald som människa och hästarna som, ja, hästar. Sätter sig ned över där han bäddat och kappan håller henne fortsatt varm och torr vilket var en välsignelse både i vinden och nu skyddad från den. Nästan som att bära med sig ett eget skydd helt i sig självt och här och nu var det dubbelt upp så, vilket skulle behövas oavsett.

"Det kommer hålla, kommer jag se till. Den kommer ta kraft av mig, sakta, som ett läckande kärl så att säga? Men jag kommer hålla den uppe."

Och skulle inte låta den brista utan att hon först blev varse om det i god tid ändå. Den kontrollen skulle hon inte önska släppa, var inte värt risken. Att han fick vila, varm och trygg, också hästarna. Det skulle ge desto mer än vad det tog i energi. Hon kunde hålla sig vaken och ändå klara ritten nästa dag, om än något försvagad än tidigare såklart. Rycker till i mungiporna där hon sitter bekvämt med benen i skräddarställning och bäddat in sig själv i pläden.

"Nej sannerligen inte, tror jag fått nog av Vildlands vinter för denna gång. Jag hoppas på att finna några, två... egentligen. De är fränder till mig och jag räds något hänt dem. Någonstans i bergen..."

Vilket lät lika dumdristigt som att bege sig ut över Vindpina vintertid hade gjort säkert i hans öron. Men därför behövde hon just krafter kvar också, för att måhända kunna använda sig av dem mer detaljerat att finna dem.

  
  


Vildland:

Han lyssnar och nickar, vet ingenting om den fälla hon absorberat nere i gångarna under Kungskall.

"Svider.. inombords?"

Han gnuggade sina knogar mot sitt bröst, observerade hennes svarta.

"Finns det något jag kan göra för att underlätta för dig?"

Något som inte hade med vitner att göra? En fotmassage? Hålla henne i handen? Han grimaserar när hon fortsätter och han skakar lätt på huvudet. Hade han frågat förut, hade de ens talat om det innan? Han mindes inte. Förut hade han i och för sig inte varit intresserad av att veta, hon hade varit ett uppdrag; ett men för honom att tjäna in en större mängd pengar.

Men nu som de hade gått igenom så mycket tillsammans så hade han känt tankarna komma smygande. Skulle hon klara sig utan honom? Hon var ju i och för sig mer kapabel än någon han stött på innan, men hon verkade veta lite om deras seder och bruk.

"Bergen? Som i bergen över Gruuv?"

Han höjer rösten, slår ut med handen.

"Glöm dina vänner, inget överlever i bergen! Och om så vore.. jag kan inte följa dig dit, ingen människa kan det! Jag tror inte ens din häst kan det. Jag hörde en gång att man fryser ihjäl på tre andetag. Du är tokig om du tror att du kan ta dig upp dit."

  
  


Darondh:

Kunde nog inte beskriva det på något bättre sätt, som sura uppstötningar, men genom hela kroppen och genom blodådrorna. Hans erbjudande är något rörande ändå om än hon inte riktigt tog in kanske till vilken grad. Oavsett så.

"Vila kommer göra nog, så egentligen är det självtjänande också. Värre är om jag inte får vila efter sådan användning."

Som, utifall de blev jagade av något. Hon skulle oavsett ligga något mot minussidan men skulle inte vara lika gravt som att fly genom snöstormen och stångas med något. Vila, mat och värme. Sen hjälpte det alltid att ha andra magibärande omkring sig eller andra ritualer att tillgodose sig själv med, men sådan lyx kunde man inte unna sig nu precis.

Hon vill bita sig själv lite i tungan efter hon berättat för honom, kändes lite för personligt egentligen och nog hade hon till en början tänkt hålla syftet, det mer specifika syftet hemligt för folk och fä. Det hon berättat för kaptenen var en sak, nog så vagt måhända. Men samtidigt kändes det något lättande att sätta just flygande ord på det, som en annan lyssnar till. Om än nu denne var Harald som med sin sedvanliga pessimism trampar på det direkt.

Skulle väl inte förvånas, samtidigt så förstod hon väl hans perspektiv. Men ett svällande behov av att tillrättavisa honom börjar stiga i henne och fick hålla det undan, vad skulle det ge egentligen? Han skulle ändå inte ens förstå hälften av det. Så biter bara ihop synligt med något blekare läppar där de pressas mot varandra. Men hejdar åtminstone ögonbrynen att göra detsamma men långt mer hopplöst, inget sådant nu.

"Nå, jag är ingen människa inte heller en häst, långt ifrån, som du säkert vet vid det här laget, inte heller mina fränder. Och det är hela syftet med att jag ens är här på denna förbannade kontinent, jag måste försöka annars är allt för intet. Skulle aldrig begära du skulle följa med oavsett, avnjut den heder som det säkert är att klara Vindpina. "

  
  


Vildland:

Dåså, han gruffar och skruvar på sig. Nöjd att hon inte behövde något av honom men vänder sig irriterad mot henne.

"Men fattar du inte?! Det är inte bara jag som är negativ, det är fakta! Du kommer behöva vandra vägen till fots om du inte kommer på ett sätt att få din häst att klara kylan. Det enda som överlever så högt upp norr är istroll. Kanske också alfer, vem vet? Men inte hästar."

Hur ska han förklara det så hon fattar? Det var ett självmordsuppdrag hon var ute på om hon inte visste exakt var och hur hon skulle ta sig dit och han kunde inte, även fast han ville så var det omöjligt. Bergen var inte till för de levande. Han kliar sig hårt i pannan, drar filten över huvudet och vänder ryggen åt henne.

"Tänk på det."

Säger han däremot.

"För Stormes skull."

Hans häst frustar till, skakar på nacken och knuffar till honom med mulen men han ignorerar honom.

"Nu sover vi."

  
  


Darondh:

Irritation göder irritation, och det satt väl inte så långt i henne egentligen. Ligger där redo vid ytan att naggas och sticka fram sina taggar. Så där han säger mot henne är det inte bara en slags blekalvs stolthet som trycker emot, utan hela hennes uppfostran, blodsled och därtill egen vilja och syfte som pressar emot. Vem var han att säga något?! Så hon fnyser till i ren reflex, hör vad han säger men lyssnar inte Riktigt, inte just precis då.

"Så då vandrar jag till fots om det behövs! Du och hästarna kan hålla varandra sällskap i Gruuv. Tro inte för ett ögonblick jag gör detta lättvindigt heller!"

Spänner och ömmar genom käkarna och ner i halsen där en tjock klump ändå lyckats bildas. Förbannade människa. Huffar till bara och drar pläden och pälsen tätare omkring sig där hon envetet fortsätter sitta där han vänder sig om.

"Kommer tänka på det, sah, lita på det. Sov gott."

Sista sägs inte lika syrligt som det skulle kunnat, men kommer på sig själv där att använda sig av hemspråket och det gör det bara sju resor värre inombords. Förblir tyst dock, och låter honom komma in till sömnens ljuva värld där de så finner sig i den skyddade sfären.

Själv hade hon en barriär att upprätthålla och kriser att gå igenom. Vet att han vet vad han talar om egentligen, men det är lite svårt att ta till sig. Såklart också första bästa tillfälle till respit att de är och hugger mot varandra. Men Harald har aldrig sagt något utan att faktiskt mena det och hon respekterar hans kunskap om landet som sådant! Vad visste han om henne dock?!

Hennes gusto och självklarhet började falna dock där mitt i natten, där hon suttit och gått igenom händelseförlopp som händelseförlopp. Vad hon riskerar var inte enbart sitt eget liv. Hur kunde han någonsin ens börja förstå?! Åh andra sidan, visst hade hon haft och kanske fortfarande hade en övertro på sig själv när hon begett sig iväg. Men samtidigt, hon hade inte bara kunnat ignorera det! Kallandet... tänk om hon misslyckas, totalt?

Det knakar likt en knall genom kupolen efter midnattstimman och hon spärrar upp ögonen glimrande där hon igen fick sätta en särdeles järnvilja till det hela. Hon skulle klara det, på ett eller annat sätt. Om hon så behövde blodsoffra hela förbannade Gruuv! Nå, kanske inte, men eldade upp sig själv av tanken.

Förbannade kortlivande människor! Hon skulle visa dem. Hon skulle visa Harald, bara för att få tyst på honom ordentligt en gång för alla. Men mest av allt... tänk om inte syskonen längre lever? Om de gått under, eller om hon själv går under? Gör upp sina planer, behöver ta sig till Gruuv. Väl där, omgruppera sig själv så att säga. Om hon behöver lämna märren, skulle hon göra, inte riskera hästens liv i onödan när det ändå finns en chans att hon behöver hon igen.

Högsta önskan var att återvända till Langtrue oavsett, med ett större följe än när hon lämnat det. Men var helt beroende på. Hon behövde utföra vissa ritualer i Gruuv, därför viss sparande av kraft till det. Motstår impulsen och längtan att göra något slags försök här och nu, men en sak i taget, som man sade... Skänker dem ändå en innerlig tanke till intention genom varpen, banar sin väg sakta men säkert.

Sneglar lite kort mot Haralds gestalt där han förhoppningsvis sover, nog letar sig det en viss krökning över läpparna igen så smått. Och sitter in mot de fortfarande vinande mörka morgontimmarna i mer mental stillhet, då och då att hon rosslande hostar till men blir något lättare allt eftersom. Så också det värsta svidandet och bultandet i handflatan.

En natt närmre.

  
  


Vildland:

Utanför blåste ännu vinden men det var tyst inne i vakuumet i vädret, som ett slags stormens öga. Inte ens de små isbitarna smattrar mot det skydd som ändå avger en slags blåaktig ton men tycktes genomskinlig nog att man kunde ligga och titta ut, trygg i det torra och det varma. Vem visste hur många dagar till de hade framför sig, om det ens rörde sig om dagar och inte veckor?

Harald svarar inte men drar ett djupt andetag, suckade som om hon verkligen prövade hans tålamod. Han ligger vaken länge, trots värmen, men tillslut hörs han tunga andetag och lätt snarkandes, som om han även i sömnen försöker att hålla sig ur sägen, så som han i vaket tillstånd verkar vilja observera ting mer än att aktivt delta. Stjärnorna eller månen syns aldrig, det snöar allt för mycket.

Nästa morgon plockar Harald fram torra kvistar ut sin packning och ordnar eld som han ordnar frukost på och hon bjuds på te och stekta ägg, pinnbröd och några magra korvar. Han plockar inte ihop hennes ting utan ser över sin häst. Han verkar inte ilsk, men han verkar vilja ge henne utrymme för sig själv. Dagen är likadan som de övriga, ett hårdare hagel börjar falla precis innan de finner ännu en jaktstuga som är större än den andra men där taket rasat in på ena sidan.

  
  


Darondh:

När han vaknar till senare så sitter hon precis som när han somnat, fortfarande vaken och sneglar bara efter honom då och då i hans göromål. Rör sig inte mycket själv, eller gör någon överdriven surmulen min eller fnysande. Mer likgiltig än något fast om sanningen skulle fram var hon bara trött. Inte ville hon bråka med honom i onödan heller.

Uppskattar nog egentligen att han lämnade henne ifred också, om än det gnager henne. Nåväl, om de tog sig till Gruuv så skulle hon mer än gärna höra vad han hade att berätta om bergen. Och vem annan i Gruuv likväl, om de nu var ens villiga att dela med sig. Var något vilse fortfarande i människornas hederskultur, kanske skulle de bli väl omhändertagna där, eller sedda med skepsis och skrockfullhet. Vem visste?!

Förväntade sig varken eller det andra längre, ville bara först och främst anlända. Frukosten var inget att fnysa åt heller och hon äter med en god aptit och viss tillfredsställelse i den glimrande blicken ändå. Såret över handen verkar inte besvära henne så pass dolt i handsken, och verkar ändå något bättre än under kvällningen därefter.

Så hon packar utan problem ihop sitt eget och ser över märren, klappar henne lite över halsen och viskar lågt att hon inte alls tänkt låta henne frysa ihjäl på någon bergssluttning heller. Hade blivit väldigt förtjust i djuret, hon skulle tjäna henne väl fortsatt i Langtrue likväl. Men klart, om det stod mellan sitt mål och märrens liv så var det ingen fråga om vad hon skulle välja. Men inte i onödan, absolut inte!

Kupolen får spräckas sakta men säkert, is och snö rasar i ena änden där de får rida ut och väl ute så raserar hela rasket i ett knakande brak.

Så fortsätter eländet och det är en tyst och lång ritt. Tackar sina stjärnor, och Harald egentligen, att finna den jaktstugan där. Undrade hur landet här var, när det inte viner hagel och snö, under sommartid. Men de smärre detalj bara, uppenbarligen så fanns det liv, och fanns det väl hopp.

Väl inne i jakstugan, propsar hon på att han ligger mot den hela väggen längst från det fallna taket och öppningen. Hon skulle tränga sig mot ändå och på sätt och vis skydda det hon kunde med den tätare klädseln. Bara hoppades att hästarna skulle rymmas där inne likväl, oavsett om det blev extra trångt och besvärligt.

Hon själv burrar in sig i både filtar och björnkappan, med huvan uppdragen blev det som en egen värld och hon ligger på sidan mot Harald och faller i en djup, djup sömn denna natt.

Oavsett hagel som smäller, hästar som frustar och trampar, Haralds varande. Som om någon dragit för ridån och hon återhämtar det hon kan. I viss smärta dock, är drömmar med Dervla, Kheitair, far, familjen, blodiga krigiska kvinnan, tvillingarna.

En salig blandning med Laupe som en annan kvarblivande blek gast, Torgrim, Kungskall, flickan, det odöda, det andra odöda från Langtrue likväl som bara snuddades vid. Jävla förbannade Saulon. Roivhiska som talar om det hon vet om Istopparna från förut. Sen var Kzer och Mernerde med där likväl, hon visste inte varför, men blev så less och förbannad på deras idiotiska kommentarer att hon vaknar ångande varm och på krigsstigen.

  
  


Vildland:

Han fick göra sina gymnastiska övningar igen på morgonen, medan hon ser över märren där allt inte avlägsnats helt om de måste ge sig av i all fast, så märker hon att hon är varm, inte febrigt så, men inte så kall som man förväntar sig eller som Haralds var. Det långa spjutet var fäst vid hennes sida och hon trampade runt på stället som om humöret nu var bättre än på länge. Harald noterar det och fnyser innan han flinande skakar på huvudet.

"Så till och med hästen är en optimist, huh?"

De sitter upp och fortsätter, har bara Haralds ord om att de rider åt rätt håll. Under dagen lyckas de ändå se något som påminner om kor men som är så täcka av lång raggig päls att de omöjligt borde kunna se. Harald har snabbt upp sin jaktbåge men de är redan borta och han svär lågt.

På kvällen verkar vinden ha stillat sig någon, isen biter inte lika hårt och man kan nästan tala till varandra utan att gapa. Solen är ännu inte helt på väg ner; vilket egentligen gör lite skillnad då den knappt synts till mer än ljus genom dimman. Men ett gulnat sken kan synas genom snön och vid gränsen av deras syn syns hus.

Det är en mindre gård men med ett antal boningshus, som om någon slagit sig ned med sina vuxna barn som i sin tur redan skaffat sig egna familjer. En gemensam palissad ska hålla de värsta av de vilda djuren och annat pack borta, syllstockar står utanför dörrarna och drakvingar pryder taken. Men det finns ingen rörelse, inga ljud eller röster kan höras mer än vinden. Harald pekar ändå ditåt. Det var bättre än alternativet.


	7. Vindpina, Stugornas hemlighet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vindpina blottar en fruktansvärd hemlighet som bidar sin tid i snön.
> 
> Darondh öppnar upp sig något mer för Harald om sitt ursprung och där hon kommer ifrån. Kanske, kanske att de börjar komma närmre och förstå varandra mer.

Darondh:

Med en återfunnen känsla av jävlar anamma, och för sig som den bestämda sessa hon är, kliver hon runt där hon packar i ordning under guidens gymnastik med ett välbehövt gusto. Kanske desperat sådant, var en oändlig ström av hinder egentligen, först Vindpina och sen Istopparna. Egentligen enorma hinder om man tänker mer ingående på det, men hon lägger fokus igen till att bara besegra dem. Komma ihåg vem hon var, vad hon hade att vinna och varför hon var helt enkelt tvungen att klara det. På ett eller annat sätt.

Vid hans ord så har hon bara fnyst till, men lite mer road än annat och gett honom ett vagt snett leende och höjd haka. Klart hon var! Hästen var en lojal kämpe egentligen, visste hon skulle ge allt det hon hade och mer därtill. Inte ens vädret kan rå på det bestämda humöret, om än det tacksamt var något mildare denna dag, om det nu fanns något sådant att säga om Vindpina. Men i jämförelse så.

Det som ändrar det är gårdarna, kanske inte rakt av till det bättre. Var både och, vilket inte gör det enklare. Lättad att se boningshus och någonstans naivt inom sig hade hon trott de närmade sig Gruuv, vilket de gjorde, men säkert inte så nära man hade kunnat hoppas. Sen såklart skyddet det kunde ge för vinden och vädret. Om det var något det kunde så var det att nöta ned ens reserver och trots hennes stärkta intention så hade hon inte vilat nog att återhämta allt det hon gett därtill. Och där blev hon något orolig, eller paranoid mer, vad detta skulle visa sig för något folk. Vem bosätter sig egentligen Här?

Nickar bara åt Harald där han pekar och de rider ditåt. Gör sig såklart redo att dölja det hon behöver, men gör slag i saken också att fråga Harald vad det var för folk som bor här året om? Fick ännu en gång förlita sig på hans kunskaper och erfarenheter, på inte tal om låta han ändå ta första kontakt. Var ju ändå "hans folk", i en övergripande mening. Men var inte säker på att hon skulle göra något bättre själv först ut.

  
  


Vildland:

De snarstuckna orden mer bakom dem än innan så styrde de hästarna mot gården framför dem. Snön är fortfarande vit och orörd framför dem, ingen hade tagit sig varken in eller ut, en mycket liten slänt så var de nästan där. Trots den knappt märkbara skillnaden så var blåsten nästan borta, det var ljusare – eller snarare: ljuset gick att se och nu kunde de faktiskt förnimma att solen var på väg neråt.

Harald ödslar ingen tid utan rider till stallet där en mindre ramp leder upp till dörren och verkar placerad som så att snön inte fäster lika lätt utan kan sparkas undan så att han får upp den gamla porten i trä och vinkar åt henne att komma dit. Inne i stallet är det ännu tystare, inga djur syns till och det gräs och halm som måste ha samlats in under sommaren såg ut att ha legat för länge så han sparkar undan även detta och fäster sitt riddjur så att han inte ska komma åt att äta av eländet. 

"In?"

Han nickar mot husen som alla ligger på ett led men ändå något krökt så att de kan ha viss insyn till varandra. Det ryker i skorstenarna men Harald får ändå trampa upp en stig mot det första huset och kastar en blick mot henne över axeln innan han knackar på. Han knackar på igen efter en stund men ingen öppnar och han suckar irriterat men går till nästa.

"Ingen poäng att skrämma upp dem med att störta in, säkert får de inte mycket gäster."

Så han knackar på den andra dörren till det större huset där syllstockarna är av ek men inte heller där öppnar någon och han vänder sig mot henne.

"Tredje huset gillt eller tränga oss på?"

  
  


Darondh:

Senare, när hon skulle se tillbaka på detta så skulle hon ändå vara tacksam för det som drar henne vidare. Om det så var ren irritation, envishet, oro, skuld eller faktisk rädsla. Behövde det med sig, och när ingen fanns där fysiskt förutom stackars Harald och de hårt arbetande hästarna så, hon uppskattade var och varenda som besökte hennes medvetande och därtill undermedvetna. Var inte helt enkelt, där blodet kunde rinna hett och dessutom svämma över, eller därtill stillas och mörkna och surna. Behövde hålla hjärtat hett och huvudet kallt så att säga, en svår balans och skulle utan tvekan utmanas vidare under färden.

Var nära på att föreslå till Harald att de kunde väl lika gärna bara stanna i stallet, men såklart, om de blev påkomna sådär mot morgontimmarna oannonserat så skulle det väl ändå ebba ut i det dåliga hon önskar undvika. Och om folket var åtminstone mutbara gästfria så var en varm härd och ett varmt mål mat utan tvekan något värt att riskera det för.

Gillar inte att hon är på helspänd och orolig ändå, borde inte vara det och litar fullständigt på Haralds omdöme där när de binder hästarna och går sedan från gård till gård och knackar. Men paranoian går inte så enkelt att tvätta bort från blodet, hon håller sig snett bakom honom dock och är uppmärksam till både små fönster och rykande skorstenar.

"Nej, och inte den här tiden på året?"

Vad man nu kunde säga om det var det bäst han höll vidare tankar om det för sig själv, de hade redan gått igenom idiotin att färdas över Vindpina i hamnstaden, och här var de nu... så. Fanns nog med tid sen att diskutera Istopparna. Ser över det andra huset där ingen heller verkar röra sig direkt, än mindre öppna.

"Tredje huset gillt. Innan vi börjar göra inbrott åtminstone. Vad om stallet ändå om inget annat?"

  
  


Vildland:

"Stallet."

Han säger det som om det är det sista han kan tänka sig.

"Jag vet inte om min rygg klarar en natt till i kylan och på hård mark."

Det var ju inte hans bädd han fått med sig utan en ifrån Jons familj och det var tydligt att det varken föll honom eller hans kropp i smaken. Men det är ingen som öppnar här heller och han ger det tredje huset ett fundersamt ögonkast men beslutar sig för att öppna dörren de stod framför istället.

Det är en större hus med ett ordentligt sovrum vars dörr gapade öppen några famntag framför dem. Det fanns ett mindre område för matlagning till höger, en större öppen spis till vänster - mitt på den väggen, mer till för värme och som en statussymbol än tillagning. Möblerna var torra och nötta men hade en gång varit praktfulla och fulla av färg.

Han kliver in men blir stående, stirrande på en manskropp som ligger på golvet framför elden, kläderna nästan identisk med den björnpäls han låg på vilket nog var anledningen till varför de inte upptäckt honom från början. Det luktar däremot inte, finns inga tecken på yttre trauma och när Harald knäböjer vid kroppen ser han missnöjd, orolig och fundersam ut, allt på samma gång.

"Den är varm fortfarande."

Han reser sig, torkar av händerna på sina benkläder och börjar se sig om; nu betydligt mer noga och han kikar bara in i sovrummet innan han skakar på huvudet och går in.

"Här är en till, en kvinna. Varm hon också. Vad är det egentligen som pågår? Gift?"

Men de är torra om munnen, har varken kräkts upp något eller fått brustna blodkärl i ögonen och Harald suckar.

"Jag borde anat att det var för bra att vara sant, se på elden, den glöder ännu."

Han lyfter på en av luckorna för att titta ut genom gluggen som vetter mot det första huset.

"Vad tror du? Ska vi prova det första igen? Jag vill då inte sova här inatt."

  
  


Darondh:

Är ett lågt hummande han får till svar och hon verkar lämna den tanken. Blicken kan inte låta bli att granska mannen mer omedvetet därefter. Nog för att de färdats så pass länge nu tillsammans och spenderat dessa nätter i varandras sällskap, men hon hade fortfarande svårt att riktigt föreställa sig säkert hur det var. Klart hon inte låg så bekvämt hon heller, men gav inte alls samma stelhet eller smärta som det tydligen gav mannen. Var det så att vara människa, eller gammal sådan kanske.

Hon var tveksam till att öppna dörren men hejdar honom inte heller. Kanske inte en sådan stor fråga att respektera en annans hem som det var att inte dra på sig mer problem än nödvändigt. Något hade hon väl kanske lärt sig under resan hittills. Om det nu var flera som bodde här i husen, troligt så.

Kliver in tätt efter honom dock och det verkar stilla nog. Varmt, gemytligt om inget annat. Inga snarkningar kan höras, eller något ljud alls från inneboende som man kan tänka sig. Sneglar in mot det öppna rummet framför dem där Harald upptäcker mannen över fällen. Hon själv drar undan huvan och betraktar först stumt hans undersökning, rynkan mellan ögonbrynen blir mer tydlig där kroppen fortfarande är varm.

När han går in till sovrummet så passar hon på att gå fram till mannen själv. Så gott det såg ut så kunde de lika gärna somnat in. Båda två, samtidigt? I det orimliga finns kanske en orimlig förklaring och hon spänner käkarna lite där hon lösgör mer av ödestrådarna. Alla dödar inte med magi på samma sätt såklart, hennes var oftast en våldsam, plågsam en. Väldigt fysiskt synlig dessutom.  Kunde det varit något sådant, men mycket diskretare? I sådana fall var hon inte säker på att gårdarna i sig själva var ett sådant bättre alternativ än stallet, eller ens snön och vinden. Ställer sig upp vid hans förslag och var en konflikt i de tvåfärgade irisarna.

"Och om de alla är döda? Men ja, vi går tillbaka, kan lika gärna göra oss säkra på det oavsett."

Hennes trådar skärps dock och väver ett invecklat som diskret nät kring hon själv som Harald, utan att man känner det såklart. Var bara en extra säkerhetsåtgärd, för paranoian lever och må väl i det bleka skinnet och just nu rister örontopparna innanför mössan till spänt.

Tar också och knäpper upp en del av kappan, så hon kvickare skulle kunna komma åt ödesdolken där. Egentligen för snart att använda den igen, gick om nödvändigt såklart, men återhämtningen blev desto längre. Visste inte själv vad hon skulle tro. Som att kliva in i någon annans dröm, lite så känns det. Inte som minnena i Kungskall, här var det fysiskt men fortfarande väldigt märkligt. Mitt ute i ingenstans också detta? Vilket inte gör underverk för hennes paranoida del såklart och håller sig nära Harald med vaket vida glimrande ögon.

  
  


Vildland:

En gammal sliten kropp - inget Draondh skulle få prova på om hon så inte levde i tusen år. Den syns knappast på Harald mer än ett stön eller två när han reser sig upp från golvet eller tar sig ner till det för natten. Han är ännu solkysst och väderbiten, hans hår är svart utan ett endaste grått hårstrå men så rakar han fortfarande en bit av huvudet för att hålla sin skallejod.

När han undersöker sovrummet och hon undersöker kroppen efter en man i runt femtioårs åldern som definitivt har grånat hår och skägg, rakad sida och en del toviga flätor, så kan hon inte känna dödsorsaken; men nog är det något som inte stämmer, något rysligt onormalt med stillheten och kropparna.

"Även i de andra husen?"

Han rynkar pannan, verkar begrunda chansen för detta men nickar något.

"Jo jo.. Chansen finns ju. Men..."

Istället drar han upp mannens tunika för att se hans midja och böja sig för att försöka se ryggen.

"Han har i och för sig inte varit död vidare länge. Men se här, blod dras mot jorden, när någon legat en stund blir den delen som ligger mot marken röd, svart och blodfylld. Här finns inget..."

Han var ännu varm och så var också kvinnan, men det var mer än det som störde honom. Däremot går han ut, väntar in henne innan han går tillbaka i deras fotspår till de första huset och den här gången slösar han ingen tid på att knacka på utan öppnar direkt och ser mot golvet.

Det är ett mindre hus, ett stort rum där allt får samsas och han går in, ser inte den lilla barnsängen direkt till höger där en äldre flicka ligger tillsammans med två yngre syskon och håller dem som om hon försökte att skydda och trösta dem, även in i döden. Längre in ligger en individ på knä med huvudet i en stor spann. Hon bär kvinnokläder och Harald går dit för att sparka till spannen och kroppen säckar obekvämt ihop.

"Vatten.. Jag vill inte ens lyfta på henne. Vad har hänt här egentligen?"

Han vänder om och går hastigt ut med bestämda steg, sneglar bara mot barnen och skakar på huvudet.

"Det är hack i syllstockarna. Vid hellgard..."

  
  


Darondh:

Hon tänkte nog inte på honom som gammal, inte som hon hade sett -gamla- människor. Det där mellantinget var väl egentligen ett lika stort mysterium. Visste det fanns studier hemmavid, om människornas ålder och vad att vänta sig. Speciellt dem med mänskliga slavar, eller tjänare, vad man nu vill kalla dem. Vad man skulle titta på för tecken ifall de började ge upp i kropp eller knopp. Men hon hade inte själv kommit i kontakt med så många egentligen, inte på så sätt.

De rikare och högburna familjerna hade mer långlivade tjänare. Så hon studerar i tysthet så många människor hon egentligen kom i kontakt med, i Langtrue inte så mycket. Men desto mer på valoljeskeppet, sen Harald då och de stötte på vägen. Dessa dödsoffer var förbryllande dock, det gnager henne än mer där inget uppenbart magiskt hade influerat. Inte som hon kunde känna det i alla fall. Om än människor var enkla att döda på sätt och vis så, var detta knappast naturligt.

Nickar och tittar efter noga där han visar på kroppen, där inget blod ansamlats. Rynkan blir kvar mellan ögonbrynen.

"Ja, när de bor så nära varandra tänker jag. Och ingen verkade höra våra knackningar. Klart, de kanske inget märkt ändå."

När skorstenen ändå ryker och om det skett tyst och direkt. Vilket inte var en bekväm tanke heller. Om de andra lever kanske de kunde få något svar. Men det lilla hoppet började raskt falna där de kliver in i det andra mindre huset. Hon själv slänger blicken till sidorna där Harald tittar ned, och ser barnsängen där i en viss min. Ställer sig mitt i rummet och går inte nära denna gång någon utav dem och minen blir desto tydligare där kvinnans kropp säckar ihop en aning.

"Om de blev mördade, vad kan de ens haft av värde för det?"

Och döda, med fortfarande varma kroppar och ingen blodansamling eller likstelhet heller. Hon tänker en tanke men vill inte lufta med med Harald. Skendöda? Eller odöda? Men liknar inget ändå hon läst om eller ens sett, åtminstone inte utan andra symtom och tecken därtill. Försöker febrilt leta i minnet och är en mer koncentrerad sammanbiten min där de går ut igen. Ett hus kvar.

"Har du sett något liknande förut? Jag, hrm... om vi ska övernatta här oavsett, vill jag titta närmre på dem. Inuti."

  
  


Vildland:

De bästa tjänarna var egentligen halvalver, eller i alla fall var det så många hävdade, kruxet låg i att finna en som ingen hade några band till och som ingen sedan skulle komma och lägga beslag på, på grund utav ”familjebanden” och dylikt. Ingen vill ha ett halvblod till avkomma, men ännu mindre vill de att sagda avkomma skulle tjäna en annan familj.

Han gör bara en min av obehag vid hennes första mening, försöker dölja den så gott han kan dock för att inte oroa henne mer än som var nödvändigt. De var på Vindpina, allt var ju möjligt här egentligen, men mest dog folk utav svält, kyla eller troll. Detta såg inte ut att vara på grund utav något utav det, kropparna var varken magra, blåfrusna eller sönderslagna, så vad var det egentligen?

"Nöje? Inte alla dödar bara för att de tjänar något på det, en del gör det bara för att..."

Han hade gått ut och det var då han hade upptäckt de vanställda syllstockarna. De stod alltid två utanför dörrarna på varje hem i Vildland, toppen hade Stormes gapande ansikte som skulle sluka onda andar och resten utav den var snidad och prydd med det finaste mönster och tecken en familj hade råd med. Dessa hade någon hackat i och Stormes näsa hade blivit avhuggna.

"Husen?"

Frågar han först.

"Eller.. kropparna…?"

Han gör en min, osmaklig som tanken är, hur hade hon ens tänkt gå tillväga med det? Var? Om inte annat och han börjar pulsa genom snön som nådde honom halvvägs till knäna mot det tredje huset som också det var något mindre än det mittersta, men även här steg rök ur skorstenen och syllstockarna var skadade.

Han drar ett djupare andetag och suckar innan han öppnar dörren och kliver in i något som liknar det andra; ett större allrum utan rum där ett par höll om varandra i en säng in till vänster och en barnsäng står vid det bortre högra hörnet. 

"Godkväll? Hallå?..."

Han tar några tveksamma steg, vinkar en hand i en större cirkel, men paret är lika döda som de övriga. En liten pojke ligger i sängen och ser ut som om han bara somnat.

  
  


Darondh:

Hon undviker faktiskt att göra en småögd min åt Haralds håll vid hans respons, än mer att fnysa ut att hon var faktiskt inte 10 år och förstod mycket väl att det kunde vara för nöjes skull likväl, på inte tal om andra orsaker. Andas bara och fortsätter något kontrollerat.

"Nej, men tycks något avigt för nöjes skull... måhända."

Men utesluter det inte, inte heller att familjerna kanske haft något av värde som inte gick att mäta i pengar, eller så hade de dödats bara för att det var möjligt. Eller hämnd. Inget gick ännu ihop så allt var möjligt? Ser över de hacken som gjorts, om det kunde ha betydelse.

"Kropparna tänkte jag på... men också, ifall det hackats i syllstockarna och ansiktet just. En skymf, har sådant betydelse för er? Och er tro?"

Symbolik är alltid, symboliskt, höll alltid en viss makt eller mer. Om än det är gjort i rent vredesmod så och inget mer. Förstod han säkert inte skulle gilla det, men om inget kan utrönas på utsidan och väven inte talar nog till henne så... De går in i det tredje huset och här har hon inte ens en tanke att de Kanske är i livet. Pressar bara koncentrerat ihop läpparna och granskar både pojken och föräldrarna man kunde anta, i sin säng.

"Förutom kvinnan i vattenspannen och mannen på golvet, kan man tro att de enbart gått in i en djup dvala, somnat som så."

Börjar försöka utröna vad som var vad riktigt, gör några låga hummande ljud för sig själv och hon går till barnsängen först för att dra något över klädseln kring pojken. Men sprätta upp ett barn kanske var lite väl, för Harald, om än den inte hade någon användning för kroppen. Och inga oroliga själar som blivit kvar? Vilket om något hade varit än mer användbart.

"Vi flyttar dem till det huset vi var i nyss, så kan jag utföra det där? Så sover vi här sen."

Om nu någon av dem skulle kunna sova, tvivlade på det. Absolut inte om hon inte får några svar.

  
  


Vildland:

Han höjer ögonbrynen åt hennes ord, som om han tvivlade på att hon trodde på dem själv. Kanske hade han sett ting, kanske visste han vad korpikallas brukade göra med människor när de fann dem?

"Mhm."

Harald försöker inte ens gömma oviljan han känner inför att karva upp kropparna på de döda men ser strax perplex ut, gör en tvivlande min.

"Du.. är verkligen inte från Vildland, är du? Och inget har du försökt läsa på innan de reste hit? Hur oförberedd var du egentligen när du klev i land?!"

Han klev irriterat på tills de kom in och han stampade av sig snö efter att de konstaterat att även denna familj var död. Skendöd. Odöd, vad hon nu trodde.

"Jo."

Det kunde han väl i alla fall hålla med om och höll ögonen på henne när hon närmade sig barnet, mest för att säkerställa att hon inte började skära upp något här och nu.

"Jag hjälper dig med de vuxna, men jag bär inte det där barnet. Inte heller kommer jag att stanna i huset när du.. gör vad du nu tror att du måste. Jag kommer att vänta här. I värmen."

Han kliver fram till sängen, greppar den döda kvinnan omilt som om han var äcklad av bara tanken men slängde upp henne över en axel och gick ut utan vidare ord. En bra stund senare var alla kropparna i det första av de minsta husen, även de två äldre och Harald gick runt och samlade ihop ved som hon gick med till det mittersta och största av husen. ’Det som ändå verkade bekvämast’ som han hade sagt.

Så lämnade han henne men innan hon hann att börja med sitt så ropar han på henne utifrån, från baksidan av huset där ännu en kropp ligger, en man, inga fotsteg leder till honom, och inga från, som om han bara svävat på platsen han nu var liggande.

"Jag.. jag gillar inte det här. Alls."

  
  


Darondh:

Rynkan mellan ögonbrynen djupnar och läpparna bleknar hårdare där han ser till att läxa upp henne, på sätt och vis. Tog det illa nog från sina egna, som familj. En människa som gjorde det, om än han nu var en ovärderlig guide, så var det Oerhört ovälkommet.

Fick bita sig hårt, hårt i tungan att inte låta någon giftig eld spillas ut och så skulle de vara igång och tillbaka till samma typ av gräl som tidigare, kanske värre. Näsvingarna vidgas och öronen viker sig vasst bakåt lite klämda där under mössan. Irisarna glimrar hårdare. Det hon klämmer fram lågt och dovt är bara:

"Inte förberedd nog, tydligen. Men jag försöker lära mig."

Så kunde de lämna det där. Tack för inget... Värre var väl att han hade rätt också. Men inget hon hade tänkt villigt gå in på. Fick samla sig själv något därefter, försöka minnas drömmen hon haft, och nu önskar hon var kvar i.

Hjälpte att försöka lösa detta först och främst, så fick Harald tro och tänka vad han ville. Hon ville ha svar, krävde det snarare. Ilskan lägger sig inte så enkelt nog och begraver sig hettande i hennes bröst, skulle inte vara långt steg att hon själv skulle börja karva i vredesmod, i kropparna. Nog hade det sett annorlunda ut måhända om nån av de egna varit ansvariga. Men håller det kontrollerat och långt under ytan. Gör ingen större min än den raka bleka där han lägger fram sitt krav.

"Gör du så."

Lyfter på den bleka hakan och sneglar bara över honom. Gick inte in på hur gärna hon söker efter svar, skulle gräma henne att lämna detta bara som det var. Dessutom, lämnade de sårbara på så vis, om vad nu som orsakat detta återkom? Döda kroppar bekom henne inte i vanliga fall, om än dessa då var ett visst undantag för sitt mysterium. Var de levande som var besvärliga. De odöda mer därtill.

Hon lyfter upp pojken i famnen, bär varken omilt eller äcklad utan låter kroppen hållas som vilket litet barn som helst. Lägger den tillsammans med de andra barnen. Hjälper honom sedan att lyfta över de andra vuxna, kunde faktiskt bära en kropp själv. Går också tillbaka till stallet för att hämta något från en av sadelväskorna, den läderinbundna boken hon försummat så länge nu och en kolpenna.

Skulle just till att förbereda sig mer inne i huset han lämnat henne med alla kropparna innan han ropar och möter upp där ute. Kroppen där ute förbryllar än mer.

"Desto mer viktigare att få svar, inte sant."

Han fick då säga vad han ville om det, men var hennes sätt att hantera sådant hon inte gillar. Om inte kroppen frusit fast, också höll den där jämna temperaturen så propsar hon på att de bär in den likväl i samma byggnad. Har hellre alla kroppar på ett och samma ställe än att inte kunna ha ett öga över en utav dem.

Lägger dem så pass rätt i ordning i det enda rummet. Också så hon har ryggen och dörren ut fri. Väl själv där inne så tar hon av sig mössan och kappan. Drar ett djupt andetag och slängt på mer ved också i eldstaden så den brinner klarare. Börjar med en av de vuxna, den förste mannen egentligen de funnit liggande på golvet.

Drar upp klädseln på överkroppen för att med ödesdolken dra ett tvärsnitt rakt över buken, inte för djupt men som något första test. Utifall att? Utifall att han inte var så död som han verkar, det vill säga.

  
  


Vildland:

Givetvis såg inte hon det så men att han faktiskt anmärkte på hennes handlande var ett tecken på att han brydde sig, man färdades inte lika långt och länge med någon utan att forma något typ av band. Harald tyckte om henne, därmed blev han familjär med henne men han var också ett simpelt rundöra och hon från nobel mörkeralvsblod. Något han givetvis inte såg så han nickar bara kort åt henne, inte medveten om hur lite omvärlden egentligen visste om detta vilda land.

Det var inte förens halvvägs till huset, kånkande på kvinnan, som han tillät sig göra en härmande grimas och muttra ’ gör du så’. Lika lite som hon vill erkänna att han har rätt vill han erkänna henne men han suckar och nickar innan han greppar även denna kropp under armarna och väntar på att hon ska ta benen så de kan bära in även honom till vad som verkar vara hans dränkta fru där inne.

"Jo. Jo, så är det nog. Men det betyder inte att jag vill se på."

Så han går till dörren men ger henne ett ögonkast.

"Ropa om du behöver mig, jag ser till att ordna mat och dylikt så länge. Vem vet, kanske väcker det en väldig aptit?"

Det var inte menat som en pik men kunde naturligtvis tolkas som en. Harald stänger dörren försiktigt efter sig innan han börjar att trampa tillbaka mot mittenhuset i vad som nu var en rejält upptrampad gång i snön. Ensam lämnades så Darondh med sex vuxna lik och fyra barn, alla såg ut som om de bara somnat, förutom hon de varit tvungna att fiska upp ur karet med vatten, hennes ansikte såg ur att ha tagit mer skada än de andra, huden är rynkig och blodkärlen i hennes ögon brustna.

  
  


Darondh:

En öm punkt var det utan tvekan, vilket nog grundar sig mer i hennes stolthet att det var hon som oftast var förberedd, påläst, kunnig. Kheitair var den impulsive. Oftast. Inte helt bekväm i när rollerna var ombytta så att säga, och hennes fullt egna medvetna val dessutom. Eller vilja snarare, ett tvång till en vilja. Vill inte tänka på det, inte heller att hon lika gärna skulle kunna höra sin faders röst i det Harald sagt henne.

Var lättare att bli arg, nästan renande på sätt och vis och som ett rus. Inte konstigt Khorne-korn-hjärnorna till krigare oftast föll i den heta gropen. Men håller det fokuserat själv om än grävande in i bröstkorgen, och i slutändan var hon väl arg på sig själv, för hon var rädd, rädd att misslyckas med allt i brist på omdöme och förberedelse i det mesta här i Vildland. Vilket Harald var som ett något tryggt ankare i, trots han var fruktansvärt enerverande stundom.

Kan inte låta bli tycka om honom heller. Vilket gör det nog bara värre. Ibland var det mest bara lustigt. Kröker ett ögonbryn åt honom i det om att se på eller inte.

"Det behöver du inte. Anar jag koncentrerar mig bättre också."

Om han inte närvarade det vill säga. Nickar i det andra för att ge honom ett visst slags ögonkast och min i det sista. Begraver det med det andra, för att istället replikera med något liknande.

"Och du ropar på mig, om något, tycks förändras eller verka besynnerligt."

Vad nu det kunde vara, men fick han göra bedömningen på. Ville inte återvända till andra stugan för att finna honom i samma situation precis. Huffar något för sig själv där han stänger dörren, visste inte vad hon skulle tro, eller vad han trodde egentligen. Och bäst var nog att inte förklara ingående något omkring det heller, från bådas håll. Att hon helst inte åt människa? Om det inte blev nödvändigt då. Eller att andra behov gick före. Hon var inget vilt djur heller! Inte som vissa andra åtminstone med noll och ingen självkontroll.

Tar och kavlar upp armarna på den tjockare tunikan och håret har hon försökt att binda samman en aning i nacken så det inte skulle falla i vägen. Den drunknande kvinnan såg sannerligen mer död ut än de andra. Skulle ta henne därefter. Mannen får först buken uppskuren. Effektivt snitt och flyttar runt på tarmarna som hon sannerligen inte sprättar upp, men för att göra sig säker inget... besynnerligt, eller vad än som skulle stå ut från det normala fanns där.

Att organen tycktes som de borde, om blodet faktiskt flöt eller hade börjat stelna trots värmen och det inte sjunkit till marken. Eftersom de alla tycktes mer som de bara somnat, men uppenbarligen inte gjort det. Av allt hon kunde se på det utifrån så verkade det åtminstone gått snabbt? Mannen som verkade fallit ihop. Kvinnan böjd över och fallen i vattnet.

  
  


Vildland:

"Hm."

Han hade nickat något långsamt jakande och kliat sig i nacken. Hennes sista ord fick honom däremot att stelna till innan han försvinner ut och dörren stängs. Han hade inte ens tänkt tanken att vad som nu hänt familjerna också kunde hända honom och han drar axlarna mot öronen, känner kylan betydligt mer nu än innan och hör vinden yla uppe på slätten.

Fort kommer han in i mellanhuset, stänger dörren efter sig och stoppar en mängd ved i elden för att få den att blossa upp igen, försöker låta bli att tänka på den man de hade funnit där på golvet en stund innan. De finaste bitarna av kött de har kvar slänger han däremot på elden, en offergåva åt Storme i hopp om att inte samma öde skulle bli deras. Kunde man ens finna sin väg genom dimman om man dog.. bara så där?

Det är när hon skär upp kropparna som hon finner något annat, även om de inte är vidare bleka verkar de ha mindre blod i sig än de borde och när hon gräver djupare känner hon något röra sig mot hennes fingrar. Något köttigt, halt och mjukt och ett gråblått skin syns längre in, skin som vid närmare granskning verkar vara någon slags puppa eller kokong som sitter med långa trådar surrade runt och genom ryggraden.

  
  


Darondh:

Så länge det höll honom medveten och paranoid så. Innan hon visste vad det egentligen rörde sig om, ifall hon ens finner något slags svar. Än viktigare om hon Inte gjorde det så att säga. Där hon börjar särskilja på organen i kroppen och allt tycktes ändå intakt och i sin ordning, vilket inte heller skulle vara så riktigt ifall kroppen på riktigt dött.

Där fingrarna snuddar över något annat, något som inte ska vara där försöker hon dra undan så gott det gick av de kringliggande organen för att lägga ögonen över det främmande. De vidgar sig där pupillen både drar ihop sig sedan tjocknar och hon försöker följa trådarna så gott hon kan. Utan tvekan gick tankarna till en mentor hon hade, han om någon hade älskat detta. Lite för mycket utan tvekan.

Och hon själv? Nå, det skendöda över kropparna var rimligt nu och lite stolt över sig själv var hon. Samtidigt som hon tvekar så vill hon också veta mer. En annan sak ifall man kunde forsla kropparna till ett "säkert" utrymme och utföra vidare undersökningar där. Men här, och nu? Vad som var i kokongen och hur den ens kommit dit i första taget... Parasit, var hennes första tanke.

Och eftersom de verkat dö nära på samtidigt utan att någon av dem tycks drabbas av panik över nån annan. Smittade samtidigt då? Men från vad, och hur. Drar lite sakta med ödesdolkens spets, utan att tränga igenom den gråblåa hinnan men för att se ifall det finns nån reaktion där.

Hur mycket hon än ville skära loss den också så tar det emot. Först och främst, skär hon upp kvinnan, och ett av barnen också. På samma sätt och letar runt i buken efter samma. Var de allas lika stora? Och ifall någon reagerar vid vidrörning så att säga. Och innan man spräcker någon hinna, försöker hon utröna djupare genom väven. Eller de var måhända så interagerade med sina "värdkroppar" så att säga det fortfarande inte gick att tyda något.

  
  


Vildland:

Den första kokongen verkar pulsera till när luften och dolken kommer åt för att så stillna helt och fort bli mörkare samtidigt som en egendomlig stank börjar spridas genom rummet. När hon skurit upp kvinnan finner hon samma sorts puppa, men denna något paff som om något redan krälat ut den.

Hon öppnar ett barn och samma gråblå klump finns där, förankrad i den lilla ryggraden och även till några utav revbenen. Det borde ha varit enormt plågsamt men ändå ser de alla ut att ha somnat fridfullt. Barnets puppa sprängs så fort hon snuddar med ödesdolken och en slafsig svart massa kommer farande ut och skvätter upp mot hennes ansikte om hon inte hinner undan genom att hastigt vrida huvudet åt sidan.

Något rör sig bakom ögat på den dränkta kvinnan, hon kan tydligt se hur globen buktar och böljar av något som slingrar sig under den och som får kvinnans vatten-uppsvällda ansikte att nästan se makabert levande ut.

Vad som än fanns i barnets kokong är dött, försöker hon kan hon få ut något som liknar en lurvig tusenfoting, ”håret” verkar däremot vara små hullingförsedda strån och alla de små små fötterna tycks ha klor på sig. Samma sak händer så med denna massa som den första, den mörknar och stanken av unket kött sprider sig i rummet, den svettiga typen som varit blöt för länge och börjat utveckla en slags köttslig röta.

  
  


Darondh:

Näsan rynkas när doften börjar surna till och förändras tillsammans med kokongen. Inte allt för överkänslig för sådant men trevligt är det inte. Mer oroväckande är den redan tomma kokongen i kvinnan vilket direkt hugger tag i den högst aktiva paranoida delen i henne. Kunde bara hoppas de inte tål luften, så som kokongen inte tycktes göra men kanske beror på annat likväl.

Undersöker barnet noggrant och kan inte helt få ihop det, av både förödelsen inombords och den fridfulla "sömnen" så att säga. Kanske den påverkade dem så pass oavsett att de inte hade reagerat på smärta överhuvudtaget. Sitter något framåtböjd över barnet där hon vidrör kokongen på liknande sätt.

Där den spräcks och kastar ur sig den tröga massan så rycker hon kvickt till sidan och blundar hårt. Landar något ljummet över sidan av anletet och i håret och hon försöker på många sätt och vis att inte få en smärre panik av det. Hur detta än kom till, måste varit något slags ägg som förts över. Genom mat, vatten? Håller sig från att smeta bort massan från huden, tills vidare åtminstone.

Petar istället ut den döda saken där inuti med ödesdolkens spets och gör en viss min över sitt fynd. Å ena sidan skulle hon gärna ta med sig exemplaret dock, för att ge till sagda mentor. Han om någon skulle säkert kunna lista ut vad det rör sig om. Men hade inget vettigt att förvara det i egentligen, för att bibehålla det som det var. Kanske bara skulle vara en stinkande sörja när hon väl återvände till Langtrue, så småningom. Och egentligen, lämnade hon helst alla möjligheter till att råka bära med sig något som kunde innebära en risk på vägen.

En rörelse i ögonvrån och rynkan är djupare mellan ögonbrynen där kvinnan ser ut att göra en min, och sedan en annan. Inser efter några ögonblick det är något där bakom som krälar. De kanske bara kunde överleva inuti en kropp, än så länge. Visste alldeles för lite för något annat säkert.

Tar och river och skär loss ett tygstycke från en av människornas klädsel och plockar upp den döda saken med det. Märker hur den fastnar direkt i tyget och är noga med att inte trycka för hårt med fingrarna heller. Ser sig omkring, ifall det finns någon glasbehållare med lock av något slag. I sådana fall kunde hon använda det och bilda en återförslutning och vakuum inuti med hjälp av några inskriptioner i själva glaset från ödesdolken.

Tar och torkar av händerna och fingrarna på rena tyger hon finner och börjar raskt bege sig, med glasbehållare, kappa, mössa under andra armen och sin bok. Backar ut från det lilla huset innan hon raskt öppnar dörren till den kalla blåsten och snön och smäller igen dörren efter sig.

Dyker direkt ned i snön med händerna och börjar gnugga och lägga över kakor av kallt puder över håret och delen av ansiktet där klegget sprutat. För att både tvätta och kyla ned det så pass, utifall att. Och gnuggar händerna och fingrarna till att den ändå evigt bleka huden blir något uppruggat kall och rosa.

Pulsar sedan snabbt genom drivorna som redan bildats över Haralds spår tidigare och beger sig in i det större huset. Öppnar dörren direkt för att kasta in kappan och klädseln på golvet och ställa glasbehållaren där närmast dörren. En något vid blick och bestämd rak min där hon konstaterar.

"Tycker vi bränner upp det huset och dem där i."

  
  


Vildland:

Kanske producerar varelserna något sorts ämne som gör värddjuret ovetande om smärtan? Någon form av euforiskt hormon? När den ena sprängs och hon lyckas slippa få det i ansiktet men det istället hänger i klumpar från hennes käke och hår som faller i tunga droppar mot golvet.

Hennes funderingar om att behålla det hon lyckas peta fram ur kokongen får hennes blick att falla mot några flaskor borta vid köksdelen, kanske någon utav dem innehåller alkohol stark nog att hon kan konservera den och ta med den hem för honom att titta på?

Kvinnans öga börjar röra på sig, tränger och vränger som om hon försökte att blinka men inte fick till det och Darondh stoppar den lilla varelsen i ett tygstycke där hullingarna fort fastnar även om den var död. Det finns fler behållare nära flaskorna, men ingen burk per se, glas tycktes ovanligt nog i Vildland och att hon ens funnit flaskorna från första början var ren tur.

Hon får helt enkelt nöja sig med en utav dem när hon rest sig upp och dolken är så ren som den kan bli. Utanför är det hårda vädret igång igen och bara husen hindrar vinden ifrån att bli så hård att hon skulle behöva kämpa sig framåt. Hon dyker däremot ner i den vita snön för att göra sig av med klegget och lyckas efter en stund få bort klumparna, finns något kvar är det svårt att se i hennes svarta hårsvall.

Den virvlande snön gör också sikten så dålig att hon kanske inte funnit vägen om de inte trampat upp ett sådant spår. Där stigen viker av mot mellanhuset verkar Harald ha stannat för att pissa och ett gulnat hål har smält snön. I det större huset är det varmt och ljust, Harald har lagat mat och vankar något över golvet som om han väntat på henne, harklar sig och stannar upp när hon äntligen kommer.

"Så illa alltså? Hittade du orsaken?"

Han plockar fram en mugg han häller upp varmt vatten i med barr eller något dylikt som ska agera te. Inte jättegott men bättre än inget.

"Är du kall? Sätt dig vid elden."

Han räcker henne koppen.

  
  


Darondh:

Hon har doftat i flaskorna, av de hon funnit åtminstone och var absolut bättre än inget. Träbehållare skulle inte göra tricket så att säga. Tar den som doftar starkast av alkohol och trycker ned "larven" eller vad man ska kalla den riktigt däri och försluter halsen till flaskan.

Kunde hon åtminstone hålla koll på ifall den börjar lösa upp sig eller håller sig någorlunda intakt. Snöbadet senare får henne att längtar mer och mer till ett riktigt ordentligt ett, nu mer än någonsin egentligen. Men tids nog så, hoppas bara det inte skulle stinka allt för mycket av henne när hon väl var i värme och inomhus.

Det hade varit på sätt och vis lugnande att i alla fall finna orsaken, så det inte var en medveten yttre kraft de skulle behöva oroa sig för under resten av natten. Åtminstone inte mer än vad som ändå kunde vara med andra hot. Men lättad är hon i alla fall att finna honom där och väl.

"Ja, någon form av parasit, hade börjat förpuppat sig inuti dem. Vi måste bränna upp dem, vet inte hur nästa stadie skulle se ut eller vad som sker till våren och sommaren här."

Tar emot koppen och går mot elden för att hejda sig där i stegen, kall men inte så hon led riktigt av det. Om än det hade trängt snabbare in genom kroppen än vad hon tidigare känt. Tackade väninnan gång på gång igen för kappan hon införskaffat ändå. Skulle inte frysa lika enkelt som Harald, men var inte totalt immun mot det. Stirrar ned i det varma vattnet, sedan mot honom.

"Jag... är inte säker vi bör dricka eller äta något från detta ställe. Har du?"

Sänker koppen ned från ansiktet men häller inte ut det på rak hand. Om det var kokat så? Men vem kunde veta säkert?

  
  


Vildland:

Den döda larven stoppades ner i en flaska med något som liknade hembränt, på den döda kvinnan började något svart att långsamt rinna ut ur ena näsborren annars verkade aktiviteten bakom ögat ha slutat.

Väl inne hos Harald så sätter han sig på en kökspall efter att hon fått koppen, någon form av soppa verkar puttra i en större kittel i köksdelen och den spis som fanns där. Det var nästan svårt att tänka sig hur vinden och snön ven utanför, hur flertalet lik efter vuxna och barn ligger i huset bredvid. Tills hon påpekar vad de bör och inte bör och Harald rynkar kraftigt på näsan.

"Nej, nej, gudars nej! De har mat i skåpen men jag har inte tagit något utav det! Men… snön…"

Han hade smält snö för vatten till mat och te och tittar tveksamt från den till henne.

"Borde jag..?"

Hälla ut det? De behövde däremot att äta! Vad med de övriga djuren i området? Var det någon idé alls att de jagar och fäller något? De skulle svälta ihjäl innan de når Gruuv annars. Hans panna är kraftigt rynkad när han tittar ner i sin egna tekopp, dricker inget utan sitter still.

"Kan du.. rena det på något vis? Se om det går att äta? Annars är det lika bra att vi vänder om nu."

  
  


Darondh:

Blicken fortfarande vid och irisarna reflekterar vilt eldens lågor och sken i det större rummet de finner sig i. Håret hade börjat släppa en aning från knuten hon försökt ordna till i nacken av både den hysteriska tvätten och arbetet innan. Så hänger några bläckade slingor här och var ned längs de skarpa och högdragna linjerna där hon pressar läpparna mer hårdare mot varandra vid hans svar innan hon börjar tankfullt att suga in underläppen.

Den smälta snön? Tittar ned i muggen igen. Larverna tycktes inte trivas väl i varken luft eller kanske kyla, med tanke på hur kropparna hölls varma, men mest troligt behövdes det för deras utveckling. Vad de nu kunde tåla som ägg, om det nu var ägg som är faran, är svårt att säga. Kanske sådana som låg i vila länge, länge i mark eller andra värdkroppar innan de kom till något mer optimalt.

Hon gick igenom i huvudet allt vad hon läst om parasiter, både naturliga som icke-naturliga så att säga. Tanken gick också till markerna omkring, djuren. Om de alla blivit smittade någorlunda samtidigt, det måste komma från något födointag. Kanske hade några av dem fällt ett nog stort byte som delats på. Eller boskap, men sådana fanns det inga kvar vad hon sett. Och mer glad än något att Harald sparkat undan den dåliga halm som funnits där så inte deras hästar skulle äta av det.

"Jag..."

Vid hans sista frågor där så funderar hon friskt och hårt på det, med en tydligare glimmer vid det allra sista. Vända om?! Som en rädsla. Blinkar något frenetiskt och tar några steg runt framför eldstaden med koppen fortfarande i handen innan hon vankar tillbaka till dörren för att plocka upp glasflaskan.

"Kanske, ja...jag borde kunna... vänta, ge mig bara..."

Sätter sig raskt ned vid närmsta bord och ställer glasflaskan där framför sig, lägger upp boken och plockar fram kolpennan där hon börjar raskt anteckna i spretiga hårda tecken på en ny sida. Lutar huvudet koncentrerat i andra handen där hon raffsar ned rad efter rad med tecken.

Hullingar, de där spröten hon sett sträcka sig ut från kokongen likväl. Äggen kunde var något liknande? Men mycket mindre, ett taggigt hårt yttre för att fästa sig och klara elementen måhända. Men insidan...

Ödesdolken är av det svarta glaset och hon lägger upp den likväl över bordet för att stryka fingertopparna lätt över dess igen glansiga blad, klyver och vidgar som förstärker inte enbart varpen utan binder också ting till sig. Hade rört vid kokongen, men larverna i sig själva. Men det gick att ordna, innan de eldar upp den andra stugan, vilket hon vill göra snarast möjligt. Helst då innan de äter och dricker något.

"Det finns sätt, att upptäcka gifter bland annat."

Och ge, men var en annan sak.

"Jag skulle kunna rena vatten, och kroppar. Men behöver jag en till larv, som lever. Bäst att göra det nu på direkten, så får vi det bortgjort."

Ser till honom där hon sitter och lämnar tekoppen där den får stå kvar. Tillbaka till den senare. Det här skulle kräva sitt likväl av henne, men inte i samma bemärkelse som ett hål i stormen precis. Oavsett, om det var det som krävdes för att de skulle ta sig vidare, skulle hon göra det.

Ville bara inte göra fel, skulle det kanske inte spela någon roll i längden, vilket var en tanke hon sparkar undan illa kvickt. Så länge hon fick rätta förberedelserna så. Tänker direkt på kvinnan, och om den var död redan så skulle hon finna i de andra som inte var uppsprättade redan. Om hon så behövde göra det på alla liken för att få parasitens signatur-trådar så, skulle hon inte tveka! Ställer sig upp bestämt och fortsätter.

"Innan vi äter och dricker något. Du behöver inte gå in där, kan göra det själv."

Plockar upp kappan och tar på sig den åtminstone men knäpper den inte. Skulle inte hejda honom såklart om han ändå ville följa med, om så bara för att stå utanför stugan. Skulle gå rätt fort, troligtvis.

  
  


Vildland:

Han sitter tyst och tittar på henne när hon funderar och när hon hämtar flaskan med dess innehåll, någon form av parasit badandes i stark alkohol och han lutar sig fram för att få en närmare titt men rynkar snabbt på näsan och drar sig bakåt igen. Fy i hellgard.

"De hade den i sig?"

När hon ställer den på bordet så reser han sig hastigt och tar flera steg tillbaka, den kanske fortfarande var i livet? Vad visste han? Men han försöker att följa det hon gör även om han inte begriper sig på ens hälften. Han har fortfarande inte druckit av sitt te och den mat som puttrade på vid spisen verkade för stunden bortglömd.

"Åh?"

Tacksamt omedveten av hennes följande tanke och kanske börjar hon själv att tänka på den runa hon hade sugit i sig i tunnlarna under Kungskall?

"Ah. Uh. Nu?"

Han verkade inte alls vidare sugen på att gå ut i kylan, i mörkret, in i huset bredvid för att hitta en levande parasit.

"Jag följer med."

Säger han bestämt och något bistert, drar bort kitteln med mat ifrån elden och öppnar ett skåp för att plocka ut en behållare och räcka henne.

"Jag fann denna innan, det luktar som valolja. Kan vara användbart om du tänkt att bränna upp huset i snöstormen. Eller vad som nu tjuter där ute."

Det var ju Vindpina, vad annars kunde det egentligen vara? De får pressa upp dörren för att komma ut, vinden ylade och isen hade börjat att falla med snön igen. Harald tar oombedd tag i hennes kläder för att hindra henne från att blåsa bort, även om chansen var att hon klarade vädret betydligt bättre än honom som måste kisa för att kunna se något alls.

De finner däremot vägen tillbaka till huset med alla liken och Harald ser ut att tveka innan de öppnar dörren och hon får kliva in först, mest för att han verkar vilja vända om men han kliver in efter henne, tittar i taket för att inte se de öppna kropparna.

  
  


Darondh:

Mumlat något jakande vid hans fråga och han var välkommen att titta på den om han så ville, otrevlig som den är och om man tänker för länge på det var det inte otroligt att det skulle vrida sig lite i tarmarna av det. Gick inte in på detaljerna kring kokongen och spröten som löpte genom och kring ens ryggrad, eller de krossade revbenen på barnet.

Skulle inte göra någon skillnad till det bättre för Harald precis så hon besparar honom gärna det. Och behövde koncentrera sig, så mindre upprörd han höll sig desto enklare. Runan från Kungskall kom utan tvekan upp i sinnet, om den så gick att använda på ett liknande vis. På inte tal om allt som denne mentor hade lärt henne om just de mer onaturliga parasiterna, om han varit här... Nå, i överlag säkert för det bästa.

Hon kunde klara det, var hon allt mer säker på ju mer bestämd hon blir. För vad fanns det för något alternativ egentligen. Och arg blev hon, igen, inte på Harald utan på den förbannade parasiten! Inte vad den gjort med människorna, utan för hur den hejdar henne i sin framfart. Men hon skulle igenom den, bränna, skära och slå sig igenom om hon så behövde.

Är sammanbiten där hon vänder sig mot ytterdörren där Harald ändå beslutar sig för att följa med. Kanske skymten av ett leende ändå, men blir lite förvridet i de hårda kalla dragen som hon tagit till sig. Blinkar ite där hon hämtar en behållare och läpparna släpper sitt tryck bara för en stund.

"Mycket användbart, ja, tack. Och så länge kropparna brinner åtminstone, och husets insida så..."

Insåg själv hur svårt det skulle vara att bränna ned något till grunden här och nu, men kropparna först och främst, sen skulle det förhoppningsvis inte överleva något mer till senare. Men var verkligen inte hennes problem då, hade i alla fall gjort det hon kunnat.

Vinden hade trappats upp och det ylar sannerligen, om man satte fantasin till det så lät det inte ens som vind längre, utan något annat. Försöker inte tänka på Vindpina som ett stort väsen i sig självt, men var nästan så det var.

De når den mindre stugan till sist och är tyst tacksam ändå att han följt med, kändes det mindre ensamt, och förvånad när han ändå följer med in. Men slösar ingen mer tid och ställer behållaren till sidan där hon drar dolken igen för att sänka sig över den drunknande kvinnan. Noterar det som runnit ut från näsan, hade det redan dött där inne.

Sneglar lite över en axel så Harald ändå inte lyckas se det hela. Innan hon trycker dolken rakt in genom hennes ena öga som bucklat mest som hon minns det, hela vägen till skaftet. Om inte det gör tricket, eller oavsett egentligen så var det lika bra att gå till varenda orörda lik dessutom.

Barnen var enklare med sina mindre kroppar, för hon sprättar inte upp dem, utan som det verkade fann parasiten och kokongen ett ställe i kroppen mer behändigt än andra. Till sidan ned mot midjan, lite längre upp men inte hela vägen mot revbenen om än snuddande vid dem. Och trycker bladet snett upp mot bröstkorgen där igenom.

Dolken är obarmhärtig ifall den fann levande vävnad, död hade inte så mycket att säga om saken om hon inte forcerar den, men levande syras och bränns på sätt och vis där glaset mattas och suger till sig essenser. Talar inte högt heller under tiden, för även om Harald inte skulle förstå de mantran hon binder ihop med det hela så lät de säkert inte trevliga i hans öron. Vilket de inte var heller, men behövde inte göra det illa värre så att säga.

Och hon som bärare känner det, essenserna, men använder det inte ännu mot dem. Tar dock de två sista orörda liken och testar sin tes så att säga där en handflata får läggas platt över kroppen, ödesdolkens spets vilar precis över första hudlagret där hon sluter ögonen och låter den sakta sjunka ned för att finna vätska inunder. Vilken vätska som helst, blod eller annat.

Glöder till skarpt under handflatan, blågrönt där det löper som en chock genom kroppen. Inte elektriskt och kroppen förblir stilla, men som en våg av rökig dimma som sinnet såg det som. Och som damm eller rök skulle fånga en ljusstrimma så fångar detta den främmande parasiten om än den interagerat sig med värdkroppen.

Och dimman glöder till, likt en grönblå flamma inför ens inre syn för att bränna sönder just precis de "strimmorna". Spräcka hinnor, hullingar och fräta bort den sörjan. Hade knappast hjälpt om människan varit levande heller, det är ingen finstil operation precis och man skulle inte överleva det heller. Och ägg, om det fanns sådana däri, men hon skulle förhoppningsvis nu veta när och om hon skulle stöta på sådana.

Där det är avklarat tar hon raskt valoljan och häller ut den över kropparna speciellt. Flyttar möbler och annat mer centrerat till dem så det skulle få brinna ihop. Så mycket som möjligt innan vinden utanför skulle kväva det. Häller en sträng mot eldstaden innan hon kastar behållaren mot kropparna där flammor direkt börjar slicka sig längs oljan och det går ruskigt fort.

Och de får backa snabbt ut genom dörren och hjälpas åt också att stänga den ordentligt så den inte skulle flyga upp i förtid och släcka allt innan det tagit full fyr.

  
  


Vildland:

"Ah. Aaaah."

Svarar han, som om han själv inte ens hade tänkt så långt utan haft en idé om att de måste bränna ner hela huset. Han hade till och med funderat på hur de ska kunna begränsa elden så den inte sprider sig till deras hus eller stallet. Men snön och isen borde väl sköta det?

Det och det faktum att huset borde vara vått och rått även om det tycktes torrt på insidan. De kommer in i huset där elden i spisen har fått brinna ut och där kropparna ligger som de blivit lämnade. När hon hukar sig och sticker in dolken hörs ett hulkande bakom henne, någon hade tydligen ändå tittat på men han snodde fort om nu för att istället stirra på dörren, höll tacksamt nog sina åsikter – om han hade några – till sig själv.

Hon behöver inte leta länge, även om ögat inte rör sig var något fortfarande levande nog att ge ifrån sig ett högt skrik-pipande läte. Ögat börjar koka som ett ägg där vitan pöser ut innan det svartnar betydligt och en lukt av bränt får Harald att hulka till igen, dolken gör det hon ber dem om och hon kan nästan själv känna hur den tycks humma som av igenkännelse, vidrör hon något borde den ge ifrån sig ett tecken eller kanske bränna de parasiter eller eventuella ägg som fanns där.

Valoljan lägger sig fet och glansig över kropparna när hon häller ut den. Harald är kvar i huset men rör inte ett finger utan står tyst med spända axlar även när hon flyttar på de tunga möblerna. När hon häller olja mot brasan måste det ändå ha funnits något kvar för den antänds – om som av värmen allena – och ett hungrigt ljud kommer från den eld som fattar tag i kläder som möbler och de skyndar ut, sluter dörren hårt bakom dem och Harald tar till och med och trycker sig hårt mot en syllstock så att den hamnar snett nog att stänga igen dörren.

Han greppar tag i henne igen när en kastvind dyker upp och rycker i deras kläder. Så finner de sig åter på den upptrampade stigen till det större mittenhuset där han öppnar dörren för henne, sparkar av sig snön och kliver in.

"Så. Undersöker du maten så bäddar jag för oss här framför elden. Eller vill du hellre ta sängen?"

Där de funnit den äldre kvinnan. I och för sig hade de funnit den äldre mannen på fällen, men det verkade inte störa honom lika mycket.

  
  


Darondh:

För att göra det ordentligt, hade hon nog önskat de kunde bränna ned huset till grunden. Kanske hela gården, och stallet. Men yttrar det inte, så länge de tog hand om den mycket troliga värsta infektionen så fick området lämnas sen till sig självt. Fick bli någon annans problem, så länge de kunde ta sig vidare till Gruuv så. Och kanske det räckte ändå. Kanske.

Viktigast var att de åtminstone först och främst ser efter sig själva. Harald har tittat ändå, gör en liten min åt det hela när hon ändå har ryggen mot honom och är både lite road av det som hon ångrar för hans skull likväl att han ens gått in. Ibland var det bäst att inte veta, eller se, åtminstone för vissa. Men hans hjälp är ändå uppskattad och där dörren blir likväl förseglad mer ordentligt så ser de lågorna ta vid där inomhus.

Hon står nästan hypnotiserad där vinden rycker tag i henne och hon håller fortfarande krampaktigt hårt kring ödesdolkens skaft.

Går tillsammans tillbaka och gick knappt att stå kvar ute oavsett för att se till elden åtminstone tar det mesta av huset, kanske kunde de hålla viss uppsyn från det större de lagt beslag på. Utifall att elden skulle ta ordentlig fart och hota sprida sig, men i den här vinden var det inte allt för troligt.

Kränger av sig kappan igen väl inne och hänger den mer ordningsamt över en av krokarna så den fick torka ordentligt för en gångs skull. Nickar kort åt det första, lika bra få det gjort och hon känner redan hur tröttheten och hungern smyger sig på samtidigt. Stannar upp i stegen mot kitteln, med tekopparna också i högsta hugg vid frågan. Blinkar något och får åter den rynkan mellan ögonbrynen där hon sneglar mot sovrummet. Inget problem i sig självt att kvinnan eller någon död legat där, men…

"Framför elden blir bra."

Och ingen mer förklaring på det, önskade helst inte sova avskiljt från honom igen om man inte blev tvungen. Om än hon fortfarande var något irriterad på honom sedan tidigare så kunde det låsas in i ett annat fack, det hade oavsett blivit mer till en vana att sova nära och dessutom säkrare. För honom måhända.

Undersöker sen kitteln med mat, ödesdolken behövde kontakt med massan, eller vätskan så att säga och i de begränsade behållarna så gick det enklare kunde man tro än genom en kropp. Tar ändå viss energi men inte så illa än så länge. Inga ägg i något utav det, men sade inte så mycket i sig självt. Maten var deras egna och vattnet, nå kanske hade ägg därifrån förstörts genom kokningen. Hon misstänker djur i området oavsett.

Parasiter trivdes bäst att färdas mellan sådana system helst, ägg eller i larvform. Men skulle inte gå något i födoväg förbi henne utan att kollas noggrant. Teet är svalt, men hon dricker ändå av det. Smakade inte så mycket mer förutom av barren, men är något uppfriskande ändock.

Tar och slevar upp i två skålar åt dem och sätter sig själv i närheten av eldstaden med mugg, skål och boken likväl. Lägger ödesdolken varsamt över ett lår utan att skida den än så länge. Ovärderlig som den är och långt ifrån ett enbart fysiskt instrument så behöver den sin omvårdnad likvärdigt.

Sitter och börjar skriva så smått i boken, blev mer anteckningar och stödord för henne att skriva av senare mer ordentligt. Hade inte skrivit något sedan Kungskall och behövde verkligen notera det först och främst innan hon kommer till detta nu. Sneglar upp mot Harald då och då genom några halvt stripiga svarta slingor.

"Skulle du, vilja berätta för mig om Gruuv?"

  
  


Vildland:

Harald gick och tittade i gluggen mot det brinnande huset nästan omedelbart när de kommit in igen, han drog sina händer genom sitt hår, försökte fösa det ur ansiktet och lugna sig. När han ser henne ta av sig ytterplagget är det som om han först då inser att han borde göra detsamma och kränger den av sig, hänger den och hennes på lina framför den öppna elden som verkar tänkt för våta plagg ifrån början.

Han står stilla och väntar medan hon kontrollerar deras mat och går fram för att ta en skål när hon slevat upp i två, tar även han sin mugg och korsar benen för att med knakande knän slå sig ner framför brasan med benen lätt i kors. När hon skriver så äter han och verkar sitta helt i egna tankar för han rycker till när hon plötsligt pratar, drar axlarna upp mot huvudet som om hennes stämma skar genom tystnaden.

"Jag har aldrig varit där själv. Men.. vad jag hört skickas malen därifrån ned till Ekeborg, vi kommer att nå den först innan Gruuv. Gruuv är.. tja, som andra gruvstäder? Den ligger så högt upp på istopparna som en människa kan leva, de producerar ingen storskalig järnmalm men den ska vara av ypperlig kvalitet, sägs det, inte för att jag sett någon. Jag tror de bryter ädelstenar och koppar med. Jag tror inte staden är större än att det huserar ett fåtal gardister, säkerligen skickade från Ingruld för att se till att inget malm kommer på villovägar, hans far skulle inte se med blida ögon på det..."

Han lyfter skålen för att dricka upp buljongen som är kvar i botten.

  
  


Darondh:

Hon antecknar raskt ned händelserna i Kungskall, med några skisser rakt från minnet. Flickan, trollen, trädet, varelserna i gången. Runan. Inskriptioner hon minns från gravkammaren. Också personliga idéer och tankar kring det. Skatterna hon fått med sig.

Lyssnar under tiden när han berättar, utan att förlora fokus från vardera ting. Gör en liten dragning, viss typ av min över läpparna. Som vilken gruvstad som helst? Hon hade inte besökt en enda själv, så det håller hon för sig själv. Nickar då och då. Byter sida efter sida där hon börjar igen på en ny och fortsätter.

"Men du har varit i Ekeborg, hur är den? Ingruld, det är någon ståthållare?"

Håller blicken oftare och oftare upp mot honom där han sitter och börjar på en helt ny teckning. Den här kunde hon ta mer detaljerad. Tar och fångar hans karaktärsdrag på direkten, framhävande som de blir ändå i eldens sken och hans blick blir mer riktad mot flammorna än något fokuserat och lite sammanbitet.

Börjar berätta, vet inte riktigt varför hon gjorde det, kanske som en slags belöning eller så kändes det av vikt helt enkelt oavsett. Ville att han skulle veta, bitvis åtminstone.

"Jag reste från Langtrue, men jag kommer långt, långt söderut. Där de varma stora skogarna ger vika för öken och mer därtill innan växtlighet börjar igen och bergen är desto högre men är bara på dess toppar vi får snö. Men även i Langtrue var det svårt att få tag på information om Vildland, inte så att vi är heller riktigt välkomna i människo-städerna där heller. Och jag... behövde resa i lönndom även från mina egna och snabbt."

Fadern hade fler böcker, det visste hon, men kunde inte riskera det. Roivhiska hade varit oumbärlig, och Dervla i det hon bidragit med. Hade inte hunnit eller kunnat gräva mer än så, egentligen dumdristigt och nog hade hon trott att det skulle gå något enklare. Men var inte den som vek sig precis. Och var inte bara för hennes egen skull hon reser heller.

  
  


Vildland:

Han fnyser flinande till när han ser henne rota ner informationen snabbt på papper.

"Har du gått och blivit notarie? Eller är det kanske historiker du är?"

Han ställer ner skålen, torkar sig om munnen med handryggen innan han lutar sig fram för att plocka upp tet som fått stå närmare elden för att inte svalna ytterligare.

"Förlåt, jag glömmer ibland att du inte är från Vildland. Ingruld är den yngste sonen till Rungril Halvafsma och den mannen tycker sig vara större än Pater självt. Pater är då den heliga ledaren över Vildland, med inga över sig mer än Storme själv. Paters ord är gudarnas."

Han gör några vidskepliga tecken innan han fortsätter efter att ha smuttat på tet.

"Ekeborg är en tjuvaktig stad, med mer män än kvinnfolk, jag hade helst sett att vi gått runt staden men det är inte möjligt. Däromkring är det Rungrils ord som är lag och han beskattar folket hårt."

Han tar paus för att rynka näsan och plocka barr från munnen.

"Det sägs att han har en stupeman på sin sida med över tvåhundra själar på sitt samvete. Langtue?"

Upprepar han, som om han aldrig hört det förr men lyssnar nyfiket, får ett visst tinder i ögat. Öken, han hade bara hört om det en gång av en gammal man som värmt sig vid deras eld. Som ett snölandskap – fast helt i sand.

"Nå.. ibland blir saker inte som vi tänkt oss. Ibland får vi lämna hus och hem mitt i natten, utav så mycket som ett nyste eller en plan..."

  
  


Darondh:

Kan ändå inte låta bli att le något snett i det första, fnyser lite lätt till hon med och svarar bara lågt.

"Mmmh... lite så. Historier berättar man bäst själv, kanske lyckas fylla i luckor bland det som redan skrivits."

Var först och främst för sig själv, men hon gillar idén att hon var en av dem som ändå skrev ned historia och kunskaper för fler att ta till sig. Skulle inte utelämna hans namn, undrade vad han skulle tycka om tanken att för alltid finnas och bli ihågkommen som den människan som lotsade och hjälpte henne.

Om hon stakar ut en sådan väg då att själv ringa högt genom tidsåldrarna. Harald skulle vara långt död och begraven då, men det är ett arv, om inget annat. Noterar namnen på en till sida där han berättar om styret, sonen, heliga ledaren. Hummar igen och nickar då och då.

Höjer på ögonbrynet där han inte tycks känna igen Langtrue ens. Men inte så förvånande, och inte heller kommer hon med en pik om vem som var okunnig här egentligen. Inte så att det var han som bestämt sig för att åka till Langtrue i ett visst mått av impulsivitet och sedan brått i all hemlighet, och inte heller hade samma möjligheter som henne kanske att faktiskt ta reda på saker och ting i förväg.

"Ja, Langtrue. Ligger rakt på andra sidan Slaghavet. Det var där i en av de mindre hamnstäderna jag klev på Torgrims valfångarskepp. Du borde resa dit någon gång. Människo-styrt, men deras inflytande är inte totalt. Finns fler där, av min sort och andra."

Leendet blir något mer finurligt roat som hon kunde se ansiktsuttrycket på honom ifall det skulle ske. På inte tal om hennes eller Dervlas hemländer.

"Lite så. Jag skulle... förberett mer, men blev inte så. Och vintern var i antågande. Mina fränder här, de blev i grav fara och kanske fortfarande är. Jag måste göra det jag kan och det som ligger i min makt att finna dem."

  
  


Vildland:

"Ah, sant. Och när du en dag återvänder vill du kanske minnas vårat vilda land?"

Tacksamt omedveten om sin del i hennes historia dricker han av sitt te medan han tittar in i elden som slickar veden svart och som värmer upp huset så vinden och snön utanför känns mindre påtaglig. Nog för att man ännu kan höra ylandet utanför, man kunde däremot också välja att inte låtsas om den. Vid hennes fortsättning så tittar han upp mot henne men skakar leende på huvudet.

"Det blir inga resor över havet för min del. I Vildland har jag fötts och här vill jag också dö. Äventyr får stå för Torgrim. Och det betyder att du måste högre upp i Istopparna?"

Han skakar på huvudet men säger inget om hur idiotisk planen är; den här gången.

"Det är lika bra att jag väntar ut vintern innan jag återvänder. Jag kan stanna i Gruuv och se över din häst tills du återkommer – om du återkommer. Kanske finns det någon där som kan berätta mer om det du söker, en väg eller kanske en guide? Vem nu det skulle vara, måste bli en halvtroll säkerligen och de växer inte på träd. Inte så nära människor i alla fall."

Han dricker upp teet och ställer ifrån sig koppen, drar en filt om kroppen och reser sig upp för att ordna fram deras sovsaker så det bara var att krypa ner när hon var färdig.

"Alla raser vill vara i fred, inte sant? Människor, dvärgar, troll och alfer.. för att inte tala om de andra sortens kreatur man kan hitta vandrande på denna jord."

Han gäspar stort.

"Gruld Store, lägg namnet på minnet och undvik karln. Försöker vi göra med honom som männen i värdshuset kommer vi få hela Ekeborg efter oss och då kommer vi aldrig till Gruuv. Godnatt då."

Han lutar sig över på sidan och somnar.

  
  


Darondh:

"Det vill jag, helst så klart som möjligt."

Vilket gör sig alltid bäst att anteckna så snart som möjligt och inte vänta tills man i sådana fall kommer hem. Var långt ifrån över och ville inte att andra stopp än Kungskall heller skulle gå förlorade på vägen om hon väntar för länge.

För hon fortsätter det ihärdiga skrivandet efter hon ritat lite mer på honom. Om staden de anlänt till senare, händelserna i värdshuset, flykten. Jon och hans familj. Vindpina hittills blev mest om vädret vilket inte hade varit allt för omväxlande, till det bättre det vill säga. Beskriver bråket lite kort, hennes kupol. Och så kom hon fram till nuet.

Lyssnar mer till honom dock däromkring än anteckna under tiden. Leendet förblir något snett, mer mjukt och förstående på sätt och vis. Inte att han har lyxen av tid heller. Nickar lite vid frågan, kanske högre upp, mer troligt så? När han erbjuder sig kan inte riktigt anletet bestämma sig över vad hon ska tänka eller visa snarare, så hon bara ler lite med något kort skälvande ögonbryn och inget mer.

Blicken glimrar desto mer och hon passar visst på att äta mer av maten som hon hade kvar i skålen. Lämnar boken också för ett slag.

"Låter klokt oavsett, vänta ut vintern. Och en, guide ja... vad än jag kan komma över."

Äter upp och ser efter honom där han bäddar till. Nickar lite vagt där hon plockar upp boken igen.

"Helst tror jag med, de flesta, tills de väljer annat."

Hennes egna hade väl gjort det till något av en sport. Sen var väl andra inte så mycket bättre heller i det stora hela, men nog önskar de flesta ändock att mest sköta sitt. Var väl när andra kom i vägen för det som det blev problem.

Ler lite snett igen och skriver upp namnet med en fnysning, som om hon skulle göra det ifall det rakt av inte blev livsnödvändigt. Och så somnar han... sitter ett tag och ser på honom, hör vinden yla och slita i byggnadens sidor så träet knarrar konstant, dricker också upp sitt te. Funderar på ifall en förklädnad skulle nog kanske vara värt energi pådraget ändå, önskade verkligen inte snubbla väl där, så naggande nära…

Börjar titta i boken igen, vad hon skrivit hittills och fyller i. Påbörjar sen när de anländer här, den besmittade familjen och ritar också kokongen, trådarna som löpt in och kring ryggraden. Allt hon observerat. Också en teckning på själva larven, behöver inte hämta flaskan för att få den ändå rätt detaljerad när det var så pass nyligt.

Bläddrar lite mer och upptäcker den teckning hon stoppat och vikt ditin i slutet. Vecklar upp den hon ritat av Arden, om han nu levde, han och hans syster. Om inte, skulle hon få deras lösgjorda själar att ångra att de dött i första taget innan hon hunnit dit. Andas lite i en suck utan att låta melankolin ta fäste och stoppar den noggrant tillbaka igen.

Innan hon börjar sitta och skissa på annat. Med ett litet leende ändå, inte bara av nostalgin till den milsvida ökenplatån med de uråldriga mystiska ruinerna till en bergssida som hon ritar. Eller hamnen in till hemstaden, de dramatiskt branta bergen som fortsätter långt i fjärran med bebyggda dalar emellan, växtligheten och byggnationerna som höjer sig upp både ståtligt, vasst.

Undrade om han skulle veta vad en palm var för något slags träd egentligen, så roas lite av det där hon försöker få in så detaljrikt som möjligt. Innan hon tar och ritar en av tre alver också, hon själv i mitten, med Dervla och Kheitair till sina sidor. Svider i hjärtat samtidigt som det värms ändå.

Tar sen och strör över ett fint, fint pulver över alla arken för att blåsa bort det där det knappt märks i sitt tunna damm. Skulle låta kolet sitta ordentligt. Först då hon märker gruset i sina egna ögon, eldstaden har falnat en aning till en mörk glöd och hon lägger undan skriften för att tyst resa sig på knä och lägga på några extra vedklabbar.

För att sedan krypa ihop under sin egen filt och lägger sig bredvid Harald. Sov också djupt denna gång, ingen tanke på morgondagen utan istället fylld av planer och längtan.


	8. Vindpina och Döden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Det som ligger begravet under snö och is har släppts lös och blottar sig nu mer och mer för Darondh och Harald.

Vildland:

Ny dag, nya möjligheter. Nå, att vara positiv hade väl aldrig skadat någon? Harald står vid den lilla gluggen och tittar ut på det halvbrända huset, varken väggar eller tak tycks ha tagit någon större skada men förhoppningsvis hade kropparna bränts upp där inne?

De skulle behöva titta efter på sin väg mot stallet och hästarna. Han börjar att ordna med deras frukost, låter Darondh sova vidare, om hon nu sover och stoppar några vedklabbar på elden för att försöka få fart på den igen. Lika bra att få i sig lite värme innan de skulle ut i kylan igen.

När han känner på deras ytterplagg är de torra och varma och den slitne guben i honom suckar nöjt. Han tyckte egentligen inte om kyla och han tyckte definitivt inte om tanken att stanna så högt upp norr över vintern, men vad gjorde man inte? Det handlade inte bara om pengar längre, hon var allt han hade egentligen. Nog för att han hade bekantskaper och kontakter här och var i landet, men det var länge sedan han spenderat så här mycket tid med någon, det var länge sedan han haft en familj. Inte sedan pojkarna dött och Hon hade drunknat.

Han sätter sig suckande ner vid bordet som den unga alvinnan använt kvällen innan för att fylla sin bok med historier, känner ett fint lager av sand på dess yta och samlar ihop litet i en mindre hög medan han väntar på att vattnet ska börja koka och för att inte vanka omkring och göra så mycket väsen ifrån sig.

Samtidigt i Langtrue vaknar Dervla gäspande, hon sträcker på sig och är på väg att resa på sig men får en arm om livet och kuttrar gillande bara för att krypa ner i värmen bredvid Kzer igen.

Aino springer över snö och vass is, bakom henne för hon skrikande röster i mörkret och kan se facklorna tillhörande den grupp av män som beslutat sig för att jaga efter henne och se vad slags best hon egentligen var.

Harald däremot har redan delat upp frukosten, stoppat de bättre bitarna i Darondhs skål när hon inget sett och drack några extra koppar av tet innan han packade ihop och de kunde ge sig av ut. ‘Ville hon ha något?’ Det kanske inte satt ägg och larver i filtarna eller kvinnans rena kläder? Det kunde vara bra att ha extra om det blev kallt eller vått och det var inte dåliga plagg, givetvis inte så fina som de Darondh var van vid, men fina för att vara Vildland. Däremot var det inget som passade som det skulle, lång som alvinnan var.

Harald rullade ihop några extra filtar han fann i en linnekista ‘Du får undersöka dem senare, om du orkar’ För visst såg hon något glåmigare ut än innan? Inte sliten per se, men utmattad?

De eventuella djur som fanns i filtarna, om det så bara var mal, skulle inte överleva länge i kylan ändå och den friska luften hugger nästan i hans lungor, näshåren verkar frysa ihop när han gick före henne för att trampa upp stigen som stort sett redan hade snöat igen under natten, gör så en gest mot det första huset för att se om hon ville in och titta, annars kunde de ta sig till stallet och ge sig av direkt.

  
  


Darondh:

Hon vaknar allt eftersom, trögt och motvilligt utan att riktigt få ordning på varken drömmar som rasat genom det undermedvetna eller var hon egentligen är. Ligger och blinkar ett långt tag där hon ser Harald lägga på mer vedklabbar i eldstaden. Just... Minnet av gårdagen flödar in på en och samma gång, också insikten av att de skulle behöva ut i snöstormen igen.

Kurar ihop sig mer under filten av den insikten och skäms inte alls över att låta han ordna med frukosten på egen hand. Hade börjat hata snön så smått mer och mer, hade inte haft en sådan relation med det vita tidigare. Och en ännu hårdare hemlängtan greppar tag om henne.

Hade hon inte nyligt varit där, om det så var en dröm eller bara minnet från teckningen tidigare. På varma gator trots solen gått ned, dofterna. Istället för människa, rök, mal, djur och död. Och vintern, den hade en egen doft, subtil, ihålig och bara där. Suckar något för sig själv innan hon sakta börjar resa sig från bädden och sätter sig vid bordet för att börja äta. Allt under tystnad och nog verkar det som hon inte kunde sova nog riktigt. Bara att vänja sig, värre skulle det bli.

Blicken ligger lite i fjärran om än hon då och då ser mot Harald och ler lite vid en mungipa där hon sakta äter och dricker. Förberedde sig mentalt så gott det gick på vad som komma skulle.

Gick sen och tog tag i de andra förberedelserna, tar i några klädesplagg som Harald pekat ut något i frågan. Tar en extra tunika, den är inte lika lång som den skulle vara men spelade ingen roll. Tycktes varm, välgjord och satt ändå bra på hennes form, bekväm om inget annat. En extra tät och tålig rock över det fick rymmas under björnkappan också, som tycktes aldrig bli för trång trots alla lager. Och byxklädnader till utanpå de hon redan hade, var också för korta men fick snöras ned i kängorna oavsett. Byter ut de yttersta sockarna också till några nya. Vantar, för att ha extra i vantarna hon redan hade. Packar lite extra kläder ändå de som tycktes praktiska och det som ryms. Harald filtar. Så fick de bege sig och lämna gårdarna åt sitt öde.

Grimaserar till när de kliver ut i vinden och kylan, men här kunde man ju inte stanna heller. Nickar bara vid första huset och hon går själv till ett av fönstren som blåsts ut av både eld och vind för att titta in. Svärtat, förkolnat, man kunde utröna delarna av kropparna som ligger där i aska och inblåst snö. Men gott nog, fanns inget mer de kunde göra nu.

Nickar igen när hon plumsar tillbaka i sin egen stig till Harald så beger de sig till stallet. Ser till att hästarna får foder, deras egna, och kokat och ljummet vatten Darondh tittar till också innan. De fick smälta det lite sakta under tiden päls, man och hovar ses över. Stallet var ett bra ett, trots allt och vilan hade ändå gjort en god inverkan på djuren. De som fick slita kanske hårdast ändå.

Ger märren många extra klappar och lutar in huvudet mot hennes hals där ett tungt huvud och haka läggs ned över hennes axel så kunde de stå så ett tag. Var det närmsta levande hon hade hem här ändå, som följt med så troget. Unnar sig något ögonblick att bara stå där, sluta ögonen och minnas de träningsritter i Langtrues skogar omkring Mossängen och vidare. Om än det inte var nu Hem-hem, så nära nog.

De lastar de sen med sadelväskor utan tillhörande sadlar. Klarade sig kanske lika bra, men nog hade det plågat henne extra mycket att veta vad den lilla albinon hade gjort med det och tränset. Försökte inte hänga huvud något mer när de beger sig ut från stallet och in i vinden igen. Andas djupt och hade målet fortfarande klart i det medvetna.

  
  


Vildland:

Även Harald plockar åt sig av kläderna efter mannen, ute i snön ser han trött och less ut han också och stampar och sparkar nästan i snön när han går. När hon kikar in i det brända huset står han och väntar medan den isiga nysnön virvlar runt honom och vinden verkar bli allt starkare med varje ögonblick som går. Man kan varken se himlen eller vidare långt framför sig och Harald drar sin luva ner över öronen, han ser över sitt egna riddjur, talar till den och klappar uppmuntrande innan han får en idé och går in i vad som torde vara sadelrummet och kommer ut med två som sett sina bästa dagar men var bättre än ingen alls.

"Om de haft hästar.. var är de? Givetvis är dessa gamla. Men att leva på Vindpina utan riddjur?..."

Det hade väl ändå varit idiotiskt. Hade hästarna varit de första som blivit snittade och behövt avlivats? Han skakar på huvudet, vill inte ge platsen mer än han behöver innan de äntligen ger sig av. Hur mycket äntligen det nu kan vara med snön som ven och det lätta smattret som av hagel. Han säkrar den ena sadeln och stiger upp, de rider ut och iväg men något känns inte rätt, något tittar och om Darondh sneglar över en axel kan hon se en svartbränd skepnad stå i dörren och se efter dem.

Vägen bjöd inte på några vidare överraskningar, vind, snö, hagel, vind, hagel, snö, vid något tillfälle verkade det till och med blixtra men då rasade vädret omkring dem och det gick inte att prata. Harald pekade men tecknade år henne att fortsätta och inte stanna.

Det var lika bra att de fortsatte så länge de kunde och förhoppningsvis nådde en jaktstuga innan det mörknade. Han suckade igen, var så fasligt trött på att höra sig sucka men det gick inte att prata som det var nu, så han drar axlarna till sig, ser inte snöoxen innan de nästan rider ner den. Den ligger ner dock, nog för att det är nästan storm men han ser mot henne för att bli varse om hon tänker samma sak, den där sabla larven. Fanns den i oxen också? Annars skulle be behöva fylla på förrådet var kött.

  
  


Darondh:

Hatade sig själv lite för det, men stått som handfallen om än hon mest bitit samman när Harald kommit ut med sadlarna. Att hon inte ens tänkt på det att kolla efter?! Bortförklarade det direkt tyst för sig själv att hon kanske inte saknat sadel så pass ändå, Den sadeln absolut, men inte vilken sadel som helst? Men direkt när den legat på märren och hon satt sig upp så insåg hon hur fel det var också. Om än inte inriden för hennes bak och skålen kändes helt fel för det, satt kanske inte perfekt över märrens rygg heller. Men ändå.

Nickat till bara bekräftande av Haralds ord och lägger till.

"Inte sett något djur alls i stallet, eller verkar inte använts på ett tag."

Den gamla halmen till trots, behövdes såklart inte allt för lång tid innan det skulle ske. Tänkte samma sak som han dock, om här funnits djur hade de mycket troligt blivit smittade. Först av alla kanske? Innan människorna upptäckt något felades och de fått avlivats hade de hunnit bli smittade?

Hennes hjärna kunde inte släppa det, inte direkt och gick runt lite i cirklar känner hon och försöker bara vrida sig ur det. Hjälper vädret till med när de väl tar till vägen. Gick inte att prata, inte heller tänka så pass. Följer hans ledhand utan tvekan, kände inte heller för att stanna, inte i onödan. Saknade redan stugan om än det var åt fel håll och infekterad.

Märren är den som hejdar sig där Harald stannat, hon själv hade kunnat om hon styrt ridit över honom, och oxen. Kisar ovan halsduken som ligger över näsryggen och mössan som huvans kant ned halvt över ögonen mot honom där han gestikulerar och pekar ut något i snön. Var den död? Eller kurade den sig.

Pälsen är imponerande men det behöver den väl vara att klara sig här om någonstans. För att veta om den är infekterad, behöver hon ändå få kontakt med kroppen, blodet helst. Fanns inget att göra åt det. De hade inte så mycket över nu och den skulle oavsett hjälpa dem en längre bit än några få smådjur skulle. Tack och lov att det var så pass kallt så köttet blev inte så fort dåligt på det sättet åtminstone.

Var inte säker på vad som var bästa strategi, skulle den rusa upp? Om den nu inte var stelfrusen, vilket gjorde det både enklare och svårare på en och samma gång. Kunde hon annars hjälpa, på annat sätt än genom magi. Har svärdet, att det skulle vara som en hädelse att använda demonslaktar svärdet på ett vanligt kreatur sket hon högfärdigt i. Vapen var också vapen, hennes ödesdolk var inget undantag, inte samma räckvidd på bara.

Och skulle hon kanske bara vara i vägen, troligt så, hon som knappt tränat med svärdet sedan valskeppet. Ett snabbt snitt över strupen var väl att föredra framför allt ifall blodet fortfarande pumpar. Försöker inte ens skrika åt Harald, men nickar och pekar mot där oxen ligger.

  
  


Vildland:

De hade inte talat något med varandra sedan de lämnat gården, hade inte kunnat och vad fanns det ens att tala om? Nog var de båda rätt så trötta på Vindpina och ville bara helskinnade ta sig igenom den. Harald satt och lovade sig själv att inte ens ta vägen om sommaren, för ruskig och nu full av äckliga minnen.

Oxen låg ihopkurad på den blåsiga slätten, hade vinden mot baken och när Darondh betraktade den och tittade runt omkring kunde hon upptäcka att den långsamt blinkande, trögt och dröjande, som om ögonen inte ville fungera. Harald sitter uppe på sin häst, försöker att också han ha vinden i ryggen Han ser sammanbiten ut bakom halsduken men tar och stiger av, greppar yxan som satt vad hans sida och inväntar henne, verkar inte alls vidare förtjust i tanken att ge sig på ett - kanske smittat - djur, själv.

De rör sig tillsammans mot djuret, Harald har pekat på att de borde röra sig upp bakom den, trots medvind och är på andra sidan med ett höjt vapen när oxen plötsligt knakar till som om den egentligen varit stelfrusen och rätar upp sig på långa sylar till ben som verkar tränga ut ur dess sidor. Tungan hänger svart och sönderfrusen när isen som satt sig mot pälsen klingar mot varandra och den snor om så två mindre utväxter från dess främre bröstkorg kan hugga mot Darondh medan mörk och klumpigt blod börjar rinna längs de nya lemmarna och de gamla dinglar en bit ovan marken, som om de helt saknade ben och bara hängde i kött, senor och hud.

  
  


Darondh:

Den blinkar, så den lever?! Var svårt att se men visst tycktes det som att den hade rört sig ändå. Sakta, nedkyld? Kunde man bara hoppas ändå. Håller delat uppmärksamheten på Harald för att följa hans ledning så att säga. När han hoppat av så gör hon det, och känner sig alldeles för blottad egentligen där han drar sig yxa.

Använde ogärna ödesdolken till att faktiskt döda det man skulle äta, ibland gjorde den mer skada än nytta så att säga i den bemärkelsen. Så hon drar det svarta svärdet från dess skida som får sitta fastspänt kvar i ena sadelväskans remmar. Stålet omöjligt vasst och inte av den vanliga sorten därtill. Greppar ordentligt kring dess skaft och försöker komma ihåg vad Dervla sagt och visat henne. Men mot en oxe?

Följer tätt efter Harald där de gör en halvcirkel upp bakom djuret. Om det nästan var förfruset så skulle det nog vara en enkel sak att sticka ned det, kanske. Höjer svärdet, inte för ett hugg utan för ett stick, så långt mindes hon och kändes rimligt i den här situationen. Spetsen rycker till i vinden då djuret rör på sig, knakar? Smäller, som frusna trädstammar när de brister och hennes ögon är vida och glimrande där hon andas ut i ett varnande ljud som blöder ut i den slitande vinden.

Djuret, tingesten, vad det än var som tagit kroppen i besittning-.... parasiten?! Var detta, hur det blev? Hennes hjärna kämpar mot och med sig själv att både kvickt analysera allt och hinna reagera till utfallet. Vilket hon gör knappast enligt boken eller något tränat, alls, men sveper reflexmässigt bladet mot utväxterna där hon halkar ned hårt på ett knä i snön och försöker häva sig upp på samma gång. Och fumlar efter ödesdolken tätt paketerad bakom den tjocka kappan och knäppningarna.

  
  


Vildland:

Även Harald spärrar upp ögonen, han har något spänt över sig som av reell skräck. Van vid troll och ondskan hos människor så var detta något helt nytt och helt enkelt för mycket. Detta var droppen, han orkade inte Vindpina och dess monster mer och fryser till som av panik. 

Som om den samlat ihop djurets ben och det dem en ny form så sticker klolika spetsar till ben ut, en del platser på den är inbuktande som om det imploderat. Snabbare än vad den ser ut att vara så duckar den undan svärdet och Darondh halkar i snön och faller på knä vilket gör att hon precis undviker det hugg som viner över hennes huvud. 

Vinden verkar gå upp i styrka och ylar över slätten som hungriga vargar, snö och is faller i små, hårda flingor, sticker i ögonen om man råkar hamna i motvind. 

Även Harald får smaka på varelsens hastighet då den sveper ett vasst ben som verkar brutet som spetsigt och han rör sig dröjande, trillar bak på arslet och hasar sig bakåt så när utväxten väl träffar är det isen mellan hans ben och han andas ut flämtande men lättat, fortfarande med yxan i näven men den ligger oanvänd bredvid honom som om  han inte vet hur eller vad han ska göra. 

Oxen svänger om igen, som om parasiten ser Darondh som ett betydligt större hot. Ett väsande, bubblande lämnar dess strupe i svart sörja med stanken av förruttnelse, det droppar från den missfärgade tungan. 

  
  


Darondh:

Inser knappt hur hon undvikit ett hugg innan hon slänger upp huvudet och kåpan för att se hur tingesten slungat sig om och attackerar Harald. Skriker till något åt honom mot vinden som knappt ens hon själv kan höra och tar sig upp på fötterna illa kvickt där något hårt och vasst slår i isen, men inte i levande kött och ben.

Blicken glimrar och skimrar nu vilt och psykedeliskt där pupillen dragit ihop sig och väven likaså intill henne. Ingen krigare, ingen svärdsträning och hon vill förbanna de tjocka vantarna och kappan till Avgrunderna egentligen för har gett upp att kvickt kunna fiska fram ödesdolken. Den är inte nödvändig för magin, utan en förlängning och förstärkning, såsom ett långt elegant svärd var för en svärdsarm.

Som det svärdet hon nu håller i med båda händerna krampaktigt kring dess svarta skaft. Den lilla tofsen som hänger från änden fladdrar vilt i vinden men stålet är desto mer stilla trots det ovana handlaget. Långt och inte skapt för henne egentligen, men man taget det man haver.

Ett hårt andetag in och blåser ångan ut genom halsduken över munnen och näsan. Fokuserar i det korta ögonblicket och hjärtslaget. Känner magin som skapat svärdet, dess bärare likväl på sätt och vis. Åkallar i ren hast, panik och vrede mot det förbannade som hänger kvar och sinkar dem likt det tröga avskräde som det är! Väser fram lågt på hemspråket där pupillerna pulserar till och giftigt grönt beblandar sig kort med det guldiga i safiren.

\- [I know you... Pest!]

Sinnet greppar piskande hårt om väven där slitande, syrligt giftiga trådar slår sig in mot parasitens kropp där den klätt sig i oxens, mot dess signatur och köttsliga kropp och trådar för att chocka den in dit hon fortfarande tror borde vara dess centra, buken, upp mot bröstkorgen. Och utan att hon tänkt på det har stansen ändrats, attackerar med svärdet så som det ville i en kvick sneddad båge underifrån och snett upp i sikte rakt mot "oxens" skalle. Bladet bara ber om att klyva genom ben som förruttnat kött.

  
  


Vildland:

Harald satt ännu handfallen kvar på baken i snön med lätt uppdragna knän, det var tydligt att han inte skulle vara mycket till hjälp om han inte får tid och tillfälle att lugna sig. Vinden sväljer mycket riktigt hennes skrik och Saulons svärd var inte heller inte skapt för henne, det hade känts motvilligt som om bladet själv saknade sin herre.

Men blod var alltid blod och när hon svingar det i ilska såväl som frustration så är det som om svärdet lyssnar och balanserar upp sig själv, ivrig på att få bada i vad nu parasiten var och kom ifrån. Giftrunan finns fortfarande i henne, är nästan inlindad runt hennes själva väsen; inte helt olikt parasiten med dess kreatur, den gör henne svidande som av syra och det ligger ett mörker i tonen som det inte gjort förut, trådarna håller tingesten på plats som svajar ilsket och de små sylarna som stuckit sig ur bröstet på oxen sprattlar och hugger i luften.

Svärdet både träffar och separerar huvudet ifrån resten av kroppen och Harald får plötsligt fart och kravlar sig raskt bakåt vrålande. Vinden må svälja mycket men också föra ljud med sig och hon som stod medvind kan höra bråkstycken.

"..BRÄNN..NÅGOT KOMMER..BRÄNN!.."

Ur det avkapade huvudet slingrar sig långa maskliknande ting, likbleka och vevande som om det försökte finna något att greppa, också ur djurets anus kommer dessa och panik lyser i rundörats ögon.

  
  


Darondh:

Hon noterar motvilligheten i svärdet och gör inget för att dämpa ilskan hon låter greppa hårt och direkt sitt bröst och inre, som att slänga olja på elden. Om hon så skulle behöva koppla vapnet som hon hade gjort med sin herre, han var inte här nu, Hon var dess härskarinna nu.

Vrålar till där bladet träffar sitt mål och tillfredställelsen när stålet glider genom den tjocka halsen för att avlägsna huvudet är kort euforiskt. Inte länge fick hon njuta av den segern dock och dessutom finna fotfäste igen där tunga andetag pressas ut genom halsduken där hon fångar upp Haralds rop.

Blicken vidgas när den berör de vita vilda tjocka maskarna som tränger sig upp från det förvridna stycket som varit oxens nu avkapta strupe, rör sig i bortre synfältet också från djurets andra ände. Syran rör sig fortfarande djupt i henne, ilskan likaså och en alltjämt uppbyggd frustration. Behöva vara försiktig, akta sig, anpassa sig, hejda sig. Runmagin, delen från Saulons inre, allt hon absorberat har smält samman väldigt väl i det som ligger till grunden av hennes egen magi.

Moderns arv dominerar där allt mest, en vilja att dominera och bryta sönder ting till dess beståndsdelar och förvrida dem. Röken i lungorna hade materialiserat sig när hon varit tonåren, de svärtade fingertopparna inte så långt efter det och hade enbart sakta men säkert fördjupats och stärkt. Långt ifrån moderns sfär, men en god bit och en del av faderns lärdomar som arv därtill. Men dess farliga lugn finns inget av nu, ilskan brinner med också moderns temperament så smärtsamt att hon släpper ut det fritt och attackerar tingesten igen i ett genomskärande vrål.

Skulle ta sitt stora pris dock av kraft hon borde spara på men var för sent att tänka på. Svärdet sökande i sin spets rakt in mot buken i enhandsgrepp och hon har slitit av sig ena handsken för att med blottad och inte längre så blek hand utan syrligt svärtad greppa hårt tag om en av maskarna. Obarmhärtiga som de var slingrar sig fler upp över hennes arm i samma veva med runda flertandade gap.

Men hon släpper lös syran rakt in genom dess form, skulle bränna och smälta inifrån och ut. Rök strilar sig tjockt och likväl giftigt upp från halsdukens kanter där vid kinderna så det täcker helt ögonen, pannan och pustade ut tjockt från huvans kanter.

  * [DIE!! JUST DIE!!]



  
  


Vildland:

Hästarna har börjat trampa och frusta, inte heller de bekväma med vad som håller på att utspela sig framför dem. Som för att göra allt värre är det något som tjutande kommer allt närmare dem och det är inte vinden. Marken under dem skakar och dundrar som om tusen och åter tusen fötter trampade över den.

Darondh släpper lös den ilska som legat i henne, förlorar energi hon skulle behöva på vägen och Harald stirrar inte på dem utan på något bakom dem, tar sig upp på fötter och snavar bara för att komma upp igen just som hon fräser sönder parasiten som ger upp ett pipande skrikande som av smärta och plötsligt har Harald klappat sin hand om hennes mun, hur vist detta nu kan vara men den hamnar där just som oxen slutat röra sig och i snöstormen kan hon plötsligt se dem – odöda.

Det ser ut som en slags armé av krigare i olika stadier av förruttnelse, några har bara benen kvar, andra ruttnande kött som hålls uppe av den rustning som ännu är fastspänd på deras kroppar. Han håller hårt om henne, drar inte så mycket som ett andetag när de rasslande rör på sig och verkar bära på en gigantisk platform där bara ena sidan utav den var synlig för dem. De verkar som om gruppen passerade förbi dem, kunde lika gärna ha dykt upp runt dem och då hade saker snabbt sett annorlunda ut.'

Tunga trummor slår takten och även om de bara kan se en liten bit kan Darondh räkna hundratals av dem, dött stirrande framför dem, alla styrda utav en vilja. En oro väller upp inom henne och hon blir kallsvettig medan kalla kårar ilar ned för hennes ryggrad, vad än som rör sig där i snöstormen så är det inget som Darondh skulle ha en suck i avgrunden mot och hon kan känna hur det kommer att påverka henne för en lång tid framöver.

Harald skälver bakom henne, det känns som om det går en smärre evighet innan de passerat och då står bara hennes märr kvar, hans häst har givit sig av och han sväljer, sluter ändå lättat på ögonen.

  
  


Darondh:

Hon noterar inte hästarnas läten, hör de knappt i den tjutande, ylande vinden. Inte heller där marken börjar mer och mer tydligt skaka när hon själv är helt inne i ilskans rus. En ilska som inte visste någon sans eller reson egentligen, sannerligen ingen barmhärtighet och det var ett oerhört rus som njutning att släppa den lös in i parasiten.

En gång för alla? Var inte så att detta var den enda, men i samlad fokus av allt som hade och skulle sinka henne mer att nå sitt mål så fick den ta fulla styrkan av hennes kraft. Kroppen kokar där sörjan skvätter ångande ut från kroppen och syran bryter ned både parasitens lemmar som den olycksalige oxens där ben både knäcks, mjukas upp, förvrids i någon slags nyvunnen dans och till sist också blir till en enda bubblande gregga. 

Knappt har röken börjat skingra sig från hennes ansikte och den sotade handen upp mot handleden och underarmen rycks från de förgjorda bleka maskarna som droppar ned i svart rykande sörja över snön där Harald kommer upp bakifrån och tar över hennes mun och näsa. Blicken vidgas vild innan hon registrerar vem det faktiskt var, känner igen hans doft nu rent instinktivt och hejdar handen innan den flugit tillbaka mot honom.

Får hänga i luften framför henne dock, samma med svärdet i sitt grepp där det lämnat den rykande gyttjepölen som blir oxen när hon ser dem. Området smäller in mot hennes sinnen och hon skälver till i en raspig hostning som både Harald och hon själv försöker kväva. Ilska övergick raskt till ändå en viss rädsla, men hon står ståndaktigt uppeldad kvar och försöker inte röra en fena eller knappt andas.

Hon känner det dock, väven böjer omkring det där det endast är... tomhet. En krävande sådan, där man inte vet vad som tittar tillbaka mot en, magin skulle vara kvävd och stål opåverkbara. Odöda... fanns det något som kan vrida till hennes nerver så är det just det.

Får inte panik dock, men hon vill helst av allt hålla sig undan, hoppas de inte skulle bli upptäckta. Minnesbilder från fängelsehålan där de hämtat Saulon, än värre drömmarna hon hade haft där före, och Kungskall, kom tillbaka till henne där de ser hur de vandrade liken försvinner vidare ut i den yrande snön och är borta.

När Harald slappnar av, gör så även hon och nu tar tröttheten helt över när hon sjunker som en säck ned på knä. För sent att ångra sig nu och hade inte ens ork att upprätthålla någon form av kontroll eller mask. Skälver till och det är ett sammanbitet anlete halvt under halsduken där ögonbryn pressas ihop och från de frostkantade långa ögonfransarna så rinner det ut varma tårar som fryser direkt när de hamnar på utsidan av halsduken eller dess kant.

Vet inte varför hon gråter, för allt! För den satans Vindpina, parasiten, de odöda, att hon är trött och har ont hela vägen in i benmärgen nu av ilskan som tagit på. Så väldigt trött! Och hon vill härifrån, vill hem, vill vidare.

"... hatar det här jävla stället..."

Och har hon inte ens sett att Haralds häst har sprungit iväg. Hostar rosslande till och så skulle det vara nu. Huden mer grå glåmig med ringar under de för stora och sköna ögonen, som tappar lite av sin inombords glans och gnister. Kvar lämnas väl bara en slags seglivad envishet.

  
  


Vildland:

Han hade sett delar av vad hon kunnat göra förut men det hade inte varit något jämfört med detta och han kände sin vett och sin sans rämna en aning när plötsligt hans världsbild helt skrivs om. Han ångrar inte att han träffat Darondh, han ångrar snarare att de funnit honom och inte valt en annan guide då han sett saker han önskade att han aldrig någonsin gjort och om han så skulle behöva igen...?

Då skulle hans sinne troligtvis knäckas helt. Han förstår inte helt vad som händer, men han misstänker och blir plötsligt mjuk i benen, släpper henne helt i fall han skulle rasa och då inte dra henne med dig.

"De kom ifrån norr.. från Ekeborg.. Jag tror--"

Det spelar ingen roll vad han trodde. Hon kom inte från Vildland. Det var inte hennes problem.

"Den kan inte ha sprungit långt..."

Han sträcker ut en arm för att stödja henne till hennes märr och hjälpa henne upp på den, minns väl vad hon sagt om att inte kunna använda krafterna utan att behöva vila och tänkte knappast låta henne gå nu. Istället leder han hennes märr genom snön, följer spåren efter riddjuret som tacksamt nog inte rört sig åt söder utan bara på en liten avstickare.

Också han hatade platsen och drog plaggen hårdare om kroppen. Nu började han visserligen hata den för helt andra orsaker och undrade när han egentligen skulle ta upp dem med henne, hon skulle behöva veta dem om hon tänkt ta sig ner åt samma håll igen och han känner sig uppriktigt rädd och är tacksam över att han har ryggen till henne.

Hans häst syns så efter en stund där dess tyglar verkar ha fastnat vid något som verkar vara en raserad grind och inte långt framför dem tycks en jaktstuga stå.

"Tacka Enken för små välsignelser..."

Ler han när han drar upp dörren som knakar väldigt men som avslöjar ett mörkt utrymme utan snö.

  
  


Darondh:

Med ödesdolken i handen, kunde det gått långt värre därtill, men den sitter kvar i sin skida under kappans trygga päls och skinn. Det räckte till dock, gott och väl, och det var obetänksamt tappat in till den större delen av hennes krafter. Egentligen avsett för när det inte fanns någon annan utväg, nu hade hon låtit frustrationen och ilskan tagit överhanden... mer obetänksamt än om det varit i ren och skär överlevnadsinstinkt.

Ville bara den skulle, sluta existera helt enkelt, inte vara i vägen... Sitter på knä ett långt tag och hör honom nämna Ekeborg, kopplade det knappt eller lägger så omedvetet på minnet. Men säger inget åt det. Rynkar på ögonbrynen åt det senare, vem sprungit långt?

Blir hjälpt upp på fötterna och ännu ett styng i sin stolthet var det. Men glömmer det direkt när hon ser bara en häst och hennes märr som står där. Orkar inte ens bli upprörd, eller mer håglös dessutom. Jaha… Blicken är halvsluten och egentligen farligt likgiltig som det också tog på krafterna, att tycka och känna saker.

Plockar upp sin vante i snön, och skidar svärdet i sin skida innan hon blir hjälpt upp i sadeln. Så Harald fick gå och just nu säger hon absolut inget om det, skulle inte orka ta ett steg och pulsa genom snön som det är. Sitter ihopkurad, kommer ihåg att försöka tacka märren ordentligt för att hon Inte sprungit iväg också, och hostar då och då.

Blinkar till kisande där de stannar och pustar ändå när hon ser Haralds häst, tacka Avgrunderna för det! Och en stuga. Nära på ovärderlig ändå men hon mustar inte ens upp ett leende och enda hon tänker på är att hasa sig ned från sadeln och går efter Harald där han knuffat upp dörren.

Går förbi och in, rakt i mörkret och lägger sig mitt i utrymmet på det knöliga frusna golvet och kurar ihop sig. Orkar inte tänka och dröjer inte många hostningar innan hon sjunker ned i en allt annat än drömlös vila. Sover lätt och skulle vakna till i ett ryck om Harald ruskar i henne, tills dess drömmer hon om virvlar som slukar världar, förvridna lemmar och brinnande ögon. Innan dess att ett tomrum slukar hennes andetag och nära på liv och hon vaknar till i ett hastigt ryck och andetag som om hon höll på kvävas.

  
  


Vildland:

Han säger inget, bara plockar och ordnar med hennes sovsaker så han kan rulla henne över i den och lägga filtarna ovanpå, han plockar till och med av henne stövlarna om hon inte gör det själv, ordnar med hästarna och mat då det skulle finnas när hon väl vaknade upp.

Hon är utslagen hela natten och dagen efter det. Han sitter med dörren stängd för att bevara den lilla värme de har, lagar sömmar och tittar då och då ut genom luckan som går att öppna upp över den glugg som ska agera fönster. Orolig för fler odöda, eller parasiter, eller hemskheter i allmänhet. Han sträcker sig efter henne efter att hon först vänt och vridit på sig för att till slut vakna flämtande, viftar mer med handen framför henne dock, som för att visa henne var han sitter och var de är. 

"Andas."

Han lägger ifrån sig sakerna han sysslat med, plockar fram en ränsel med vatten åt henne.

"Här, drick. Du har sovit i över ett dygn..."

Utanför rasade vädret på, han hade sett över hästarna, flyttat på dem och försökt lägga ut några fällor och fått lite småvilt men hade inte vågat äta dem, även om inget såg ut att krypa omkring i dem och inget hade växt ut.

"Sov en natt till. Vi ger oss av i morgon bitti."

  
  


Darondh:

Blicken finner förvirrat Harald och allt rasar tillbaka till henne, luft, livet och den förbannade Vindpina. Andas djupt om än rossligt där hon inte ser så speciellt utvilad ut och med en känsla av att bara ha nickat till i ett ögonblick går i raka motsats till det han sen säger.

"... ett, dygn?"

Stämman är dock så pass hes som den både blev av röken men också från en torr strupe som inte använts på ett... dygn. Sätter sig upp lite halvt stöttande på en arm, inbäddad i filtarna och kappan fortfarande. Kängorna står vid sidan av, hon hade inte tagit av sig dem som hon minns det.

Tar ränseln där den sträcks mot henne och hon ser fortfarande misstroget mot honom. Men hon dricker och som det var gudadrycken så är det djupa klunkar som tas innan magen protesterar och hon hejdar sig med en blötare hostning. Mår illa och känner en kyla bitit sig tag in i ryggmärgen, trots Harald ändå lyckats bädda in henne och hålla en behjälplig värme i den lilla stugan ändå. Ingen fysisk frossa direkt så hade nog inte spelat någon roll om de så hade en bål mitt i huset.

Ser småviltet som ligger till sidan också, undrar varför han inte tillagat dem redan innan hon minns, parasiten ja. Fortsätter svälja, mer av illamående, och räcker tillbaka ränseln. En natt till? Kändes både som ett slöseri och samtidigt... inte nog. Nickar bara trött och håglöst fortfarande. Blinkar och lägger sig något skälvande tillbaka igen. Ligger vaken ett tag tills värsta illamåendet har gått över och bara ser mot Harald tyst.

"... kollar djuren då, ät inget... tills dess."

Men skulle bli långt förvånad om Harald så ens skulle tänka tanken. Hinner, orkar, åtminstone bli något tacksam hur han ordnat. Hinner önska hon var i lägret, fick vila i Dervlas famn och omvårdnad. Innan hon faller in i det undermedvetna.

Denna gång långt, och djupt. Inga fler kosmiska virvlar, förvridna lemmar eller ett tomrum som öppnar sig för att sluka allt och alla. Hon flyter, i något mitt emellan och är ett bekant böljande av väven som för henne vidare. Flyger hon? En annan slags virvel, en ström snarare som hon sträcker sig mot. En bred, bred flod och den för henne längre och längre bort, eller närmre? Cirkulerar innan hon faller in, finner sig i hans tält. Mumlar något där hon ligger helt stilla och ögonen flackar vilt.

"[Dad...]"

Bleka gula ögon slås upp och bläcket från det tatuerade anletet flyter undan i ett slag för att blotta hans rena skarpt rena drag. Jaktstugans väggar knarrar till en aning, skuggorna sväller det minsta men mer för att blockera vinden och ylandet utanför, och de själva som djuren från omvärlden. En säker bubbla.

Och de talade, eller gjorde de? Försäkrade snarare, att hon visste alltid var han finns. Ett strykande av fingrar över hennes kind,  _ "My little star" _ , och mer stilla tårar rinner från hennes ena ögonvrå. Innan hon vaknar till igen, denna gång morgon. Inte på så vis stärkt och upplyft på sätt och vis av sömnen eller drömmarna, och var fortfarande för obekvämt dränerad. Men lemmarna hade slutat frysa och ömma åtminstone.

Såg ut som hon sovit i minst hundra år dock och tar tid för henne att blinka sig vaken. Huden fortfarande glåmig och irisarna matta och någon nyans mörkare under ögonen. Men hon mustar fram i alla fall vad som kan liknas vid ett leende iaf, om än det nästan är mer ironiskt än något, men bättre än inget?

Och tar i tu med att finkamma igenom viltet Harald har fångat, det svider direkt i fingertopparna och kramar åt bröstet när hon gör det, men hungern som hon faktiskt känner på riktigt nu driver henne igenom det. En infekterad ripa och benig hare, resten var faktiskt rena.

Hon gör sig säker på dock att alla ägg är tillintetgjorda, så de skulle kunna gå att äta ändå. Men vill ändå peka ut dem för Harald, utifall att han själv kände sig osäker. Hon var inte emot att dela upp maten oavsett, kunde ta det före detta infekterade själv om det så var. Så pass säker på sig själv ändå.


	9. Staden Ekborg och vägen till Gruuv

Vildland:  
Kanske var Darondh inte utvilad och nöjd, men i Langtrue var det någon som var desto nöjdare och arbetet i Menlu Yir fortsatte för att få klart hennes rum tills när hon kom hem. För hon skulle väl komma hem?  
Dervla vaknar utmattad tidigt en morgon, drar på sig morgonrocken och går istället ut på träaltanen som löpte runt hela huset för att röka och försöka gnugga bort den smärta hon kände i bröstet.

Harald slängde bort de ratade djuren och ordnade någon form av sparsam frukost på resten. Han packade ihop deras ting - även hennes - och såg till att hon hade björnfällen på dig innan de satte upp och fortsatte den plågsamma resan.

Att de lämnat Vindpina märktes bara på just vinden, det var lika kallt som innan men nu började beniga träd att dyka upp, krokiga nakna sådana som verkade antyda till en viss väg där de lös med sin frånvaro. Harald verkade lättad även om han inget sade, som om han vant sig vid att de inte kunde tala; även fast det nu gick.  
Han såg ut som om han åldrats många år under den tiden de pinats över slätten och fått sett ting ingen levande borde ha gjort. Här och var satt även stora pålar igen med trollhuvuden även om många av dessa verkar ha knäckts som om något massivt lutat sig mot dem.

Ekborg syntes som en gigantisk ljus flamma i dimman och kylan, stor och brandgul som om hela platsen stod i brand och Harald såg desto mer plågad ut, som om han fruktat just detta. De mötte ingen på vägen, ingen tog emot dem när de första husen började dyka upp, ty allt var ödelagt.  
Ruiner av hus stod sotiga kvar, några brann fortfarande och stora högar pyrde fram en seg svart rök och lukten av grillat kött fick deras tomma magar att klaga hungrigt. Men det var lik som eldades, män, kvinnor och barn, soldater och flertalet djur. Överallt sprang det folk som gapade till varandra, bar på fler kroppar och hade smutsiga dukar över näsa och mun.

Ingen bard dök upp, ingen historiker för att skriva ner deras makalöst fantastiska resa. Deras färd över Vindpina försvann plötsligt obemärkt in i kaoset den odöda armén hade lämnat efter sig. Kanske var det lika bra så, men ändå var det kanske något futtigt? Nya hjältar brukade firas i dagar, de fick nya titlar, de fick ära och chanser till rikedomar. Istället möttes de av gråtande barn, en stor kö till två kvinnor som gav dem en slev soppa om de hade något att ta den i och smutsiga hundar som sprang omkring och skällde upprört.

Präster som vanligt folk basunerade ut världens undergång och kastade skulden på stadens ledning och det syndiga leverne de alla levt. Andra krävde att de åter borde börja blotas, två, tre män borde räcka för stunden, kanske ett vackert barn och vid detta skyndade några fruar fort iväg med sina ungar.

"Vid Storme…"

  
Mumlade Harald tillslut, såg sig storögd omkring i förödelsen och verkade leta efter ord att fullborda meningen med, men inget kommer och han skakar tillslut bara uppgivet på huvudet, torkar sig över ena kinden som om han hade gråtit.  
Det var en ren och skär misär, de få tälten som hade rests skyddade knappast mot kylan och ännu kallare skulle det bli. Chansen var stor att många skulle frysa ihjäl om de inte svalt ihjäl först. Och de som behövde mer proviant inför resan till Gruuv, om Gruuv ens fanns kvar?

De vandrade planlöst en stund innan Harald verkade komma till sans och greppade folk för att tala till dem, fråga ut dem om vad som hänt och vad som egentligen skulle hända nu. Vilka som fortfarande hade något kvar och om ord hade nått dem från Gruuv? Efter flera timmar får de höra att en man med namn Feirg Thule skulle upp dit för att titta till staden och kanske återvända med mer malm. “Vad de nu skulle med malm till”

Så får de syn på Ingruld som gör sitt bästa för att ordna upp och organisera, många frågar högljutt varför han inte var bland de soldater som gick hädan och nu eldades på bål för att inte resa sig igen eller utveckla den där smittan som gudarna skickat den för Ingruls arrogans. Hans stupeman har däremot gått hädan till allas lättnad och sorg.

Thule visar sig vara en kortväxt man med begynnande flint, han har pigga ögon och verkar genuint sympatisk och trevlig, kan skoja lätt även om staden var förstörd. Han kan ta med dem upp om de lovar att försvara dem mot trollen som säkert utnyttjade situationen till att komma närmare.

Harald ryckte på axlarna, de var tryggare i grupp men vänder sig mot Darondh då hon i slutändan var den som bestämde.

  
"Vad tycker du?"

Darondh:  
Hon har mest av allt suttit tyst vid frukosten, ätit det som serverats och knappt yttrat ett ord förutom när de krävs och är de alltid låga. Sömnen, drömmen hade inte direkt fyllt på depåerna, om något saknade hon hemmet och de sina ännu mer och är svårare att stänga in det bakom någon slags ordnad fasad.

Nu sipprar det igenom som en viss grå massa inombords där hon fortfarande vägrade ta i vissa funderingar som vem lever och vem är död och när och om hon skulle återse dem igen. Försvaret blir att bita ihop och röra sig lite som i en dimma. Tackar honom då och då när han hjälper henne på med kappan och ordnar med deras avfärd.

Ut i snön och vinden igen och hon kryper mest av allt ihop på hästryggen där märren åtminstone stampar på frustande genom snön och gav inte upp så lätt. Inte för att hon själv hade gjort det helt men accepterat sin trötthet och hunger så pass att det blev en norm och hade svårt att greppa tag om det bestämda, det envetna och även det nyfikna. Rör då och då ena kinden med vanten och hostar till stundom men är inte lika som det var bara för ett dygn sedan. Men det var mer ihållande nu.

Så de fortsätter och hon bär åtminstone med sig en vetskap i hur hon skulle kunna ta kontakt med de sina även över sådana avstånd ifall det skulle behövas. Skulle spara nog kraft till det, som sista utväg. Men än var hon inte uträknad om än långt från den envisa stolta mörkeralvinna som anlänt till detta frusna land. Fortfarande stolt, fortfarande envis, men svårt att bry sig om det riktigt nu när man sitter och är eländig under en tung om än varm kappa och vill bara krypa djupare in i den tills man försvinner.

Huden mer glåmig fortfarande, blicken likväl utan sitt skimmer och glimmer. Vilket hjälper en hel del på sätt och vis, såg mindre älvolik och mer, nå... "normal" i deras standard. För var inte säker på hon skulle orka med en illusion riktigt eller hur trovärdig den skulle bli, eller att upprätthålla den vilket var det viktiga och det som skulle dra mest uppmärksamhet till sig än att bara anlända så som hon var om än dold under mössa och huva och elände.

Vindpina ger äntligen efter till någon form av växtlighet. Igen de pålarna och hon lägger märke till hur de brutits och knäckts. Så när de ser Ekeborg i fjärran likt ett stort pyrande bål, så blir hon dock mer lättad än förskräckt. Skulle nog ha mer ångest över stor uppmärksamhet till deras "heroiska" resa och inte kunna riktigt slippa undan granskande ögon som sådant. Nu, behövde hon inte ens anstränga sig till en illusion för vem skulle ens hinna eller orka bry sig.

Betraktar förödelsen dock som den är, inte medkännande dock som Harald utan mer kliniskt och lyssnar till vad som yppas om det. Det om något var av vikt. Skulle sent glömma det de sett där ute i snön, och den odöda armén som tycks vräkt sig genom staden som inget? Det var utan tvekan värt att notera, och föra vidare, far och farbror behövde veta. Harald skulle med i historieböckerna dock, bara inte de som han hade tänkt sig.

De rykande bålen med lik var extra utmanande. Hon blev hungrig av dem, skulle utan tvekan tänka sig äta av dem. Men det om något skulle ge uppmärksamhet de sannerligen inte behövde. Så hon biter bara ihop av den allt krympande svidande magsäcken, aldrig hon känt svält på detta sätt. Skulle dröja innan det ändå påverkade så pass det gjorde med en människa, men den fanns där.

Visste inte ens hur höftbenen stack fram något mer så som revbenen, hade inte klätt av sig så pass sen... Driikr? Knappt det. För trött att egentligen bry sig så är det tacksamt där Harald tar täten och frågar ut. Sitter själv bara tyst till häst och sparar på energi, betraktar människorna, lyssnar till det som basuneras ut. Om Ingruld, betraktar honom från avstånd. Så smitta, rörde det sig om samma de stött på? Blev de aldrig kvitt den?!

Så fann Harald ändå någon som skulle vidare till Gruuv. Proviant på egen hand här och nu kändes mer eller mindre omöjligt. Och Darondh betraktar länge och väl denne lille man, säkert för skojfrisk för sitt eget bästa och i vanliga fall hade hon avskytt det. En slags optimism som fick det att vända i magen som nu mest bara krampar. Som i djup kontrast till Haralds pessimism, hon ändå föredrar, förstår och var roligare att pika honom för. Men inte ens det orkar hon frammana utan istället till och med ger denne nya filur till man ett litet blekt leende från djupt inne i huvan. Ser till Harald.

  
"Nöden väljer. Tillsammans. Blir bättre ja."

Så nära, allt närmre nu. Kunde hon till och med stå ut med en gladlynt människa mitt i alltihopa. Gjorde inte ens något om han skulle fisa hela vägen till Gruuv. Trollen var mindre behagligt att höra om, men hellre troll än odöda...

Vildland:  
Hon behövde kanske inte illusionen då ingen tittar men Harald kastar henne ändå en av de tunnare svarta filtarna och tecknar åt henne att antingen hänga den över huvudet eller svepa in sig i det. Ovetande om hennes matpreferenser ser han till att de gör små pauser nära de större eldarna för värmens skull.  
Han var glad att han inte förfrusit något, saknade ju helt hennes stora päls. De får stanna i Ekeborg över natten, dela tält med flera andra som nös, hostade och grät tyst och bittert. Kropparna gav mer värme än om de legat ensamma, men var det egentligen värt det? Frukosten bestod utav en slev soppa från de båda kvinnorna de sett dagen innan. Det var mer vatten än innehåll egentligen, men det var varmt, vilket alltid gav viss mättnadskänsla.

De fick sedan skynda iväg till den lilla gruppen som höll på att göra sig klara. Trots den stränga kylan och katastrofen som skett såg de rosenkindade och mätta ut, bär betydligt bättre och varmare kläder än många andra i staden och några timmar in på ännu en etapp på deras långa resa, avslöjar Thule att han var kusin med Ingruld. På moderns sida.

Feirg var gladlynt och alltid trevlig, gentemot dem. Sina egna tre män kunde han gärna gastar på tillsammans med den blonda kvinnan Harald hade gissat var hans något exotiska fru men som visat sig vara en slav den tjocke mannen införskaffat sig och som han gärna drog över i tid och otid. Faktum var, sade den ene mannen - Oleif, att under andra turer hade de fått stanna och tagit rast för att hans humör fallit på.  
Harald hade rynkat på sin näsa, muttrat något om ‘ett slöseri med tid’ men tacksamt nog verkade Thule hålla sig till nätterna och hon var inte högljudd, hon såg snarare något trött ut som om hon bara önskade att han skulle bli klar.

Turidh sade inte mycket och höll sig helst för sig själv. Hon var den som hade blivit satt på matlagningen och såg både choklad och förtvivlad ut när Harald började med att hjälpa till för att få det att gå snabbare. Här var också en fördel att resa med Thule, han hade mat så det räckte och fanns över, gudarna vet hur han fått tag på den men han snålade inte och lät dem äta sig mätta.

Inte heller verkade han snåla med Turidh - en natt verkar de tre männen också få lov att komma till, denna gången diskret avsides för att inte störa Darondh och Harald som Thule ändå verkar nyfiket osäker på. Var de ett par? Var Darondh fri..? NEJ! Darondh var hans fru, hade Harald tillslut morrat fram med ena handen på kniven och Feirg hade backat med handflatorna uppe i en ursäktande gest. Sedan hade han naturligtvis frågat om de kunde byta för en natt..

Harald höll sig närmare henne efter det. De visste båda två att hon inte behövde hans hjälp med något men för charadens skull så ordnar han för henne så som en man förväntades att ta hand om sin fru i Vildland och när frågan kom varför de inte knullade (detta långt borta från henne vilket knappast hjälpte med hennes hörsel) svarade Harald att hon var havande och att de hade förlorat barn förr. Människo-affärer var konstiga och genanta ting.

Fyra nätter ute i snön och kylan passerade innan de ens såg skymten av troll. Vägen var snötäckt men det märktes att det spenderats år och pengar på att göra den gedigen och bra nog för de tunga vagnarna med malm som färdades ned till Ekeborg, De hade alla varsin häst förutom Turidh som fick sitta på vagnen bredvid Feirg som ibland kunde sticka händerna innanför hennes kläder som om hennes bröst var hans privata små värmekrus.

Det var fotspår i snön, Harald och Biorn klev ned från sina riddjur och undersökte genast spåren, samrådde lågt med varandra och Feirg passade på att ge Darondh ett litet menande leende över axeln på sin slav.

Darondh:  
Utan att protestera hade hon ändå tagit filten och svept över både mössan och huvan, som en annan ful hilka men den döljer än mer av hennes ansikte. Bara de något bittra sammanpressade bleka läpparna och skarpa käklinjen och mjuka vita hakan skönjs. Tillsammans med de skitiga striporna av svart hår.

Hon är tigande tyst, inte enbart för att hon är på exakt lika bra humör som hon ser ut, utan för att tröttheten är som ett dovt ordentligt slag inom henne. Försöker inte bli så våldsamt hungrig så hon skulle slänga sig över några av de puttrande över-grillade kropparna av män, kvinnor och barn. Sov knappt något den natten och lyssnar på vardera människas olika ljud, höll sig så nära Harald som hon kunde så hans skulle överrösta de andras.

Soppan slukar hon utan tvekan och om än det inte skulle ge allt för mycket att stilla hungerkänslan i längden så var det en välkommen respit. Sällskapet var något hon börjar att granska tyst och sammanbitet från sitt håll.  
Gör en min som inte skönjs när Thule berättar om sitt släktskap, utan att veta allt för mycket om Ingruld själv så kunde hon väl ana varför de såg så välgödda ut. Nåväl, inte så att hon var främmande för världsordningen.

Det stolta ädla gamla blodet var väl desto mer surt över att sådana män hade nu övertaget i deras samling. Det som tycks något mer redigt blev mer och mer solkigt och hon kände sig desto mindre tveksam över Thules optimism som rent utav bara äcklad.

Mer än tacksam för Harald dock och där hon håller sig så tyst hon kan, sammanbiten rakt igenom för att mer behålla energi och till och med lyckas bygga upp den, så tar han upp garden. Hade inget emot att bli kallad hans fru längre, den biten hade de redan kört och om behövligt skulle hon spela rollen. Hade spelat värre!

Så hon sitter mest, ihopkrupen och med "sjalen" till filt över sig och tittar upp inunder från dess kant då och då. Sitter till häst, sitter ned vid tillfälliga lägret. Håller sig nära Harald var han än är, om inte så håller hon sig för sig själv. Betraktar då och då den enda kvinnan, om än människa och speciellt så slav, men försökte inte göra sig bekant eller värre därtill vänlig med henne. Vänner var de inte utan de var nu ett sista desperat medel att ta sig till Gruuv, och där... där...

Hon tänker mycket på nu vad som måhända skulle komma, vad hon skulle göra, sina planer hon lagt upp tidigare och om något ändras. Nå, en ritual var måhända borträknat då hon inte hade det i sig nu överhuvudtaget om inget smärre mirakel sker. Tänker inget på det hon lämnat bakom sig, speciellt inte sina nära och kära då det var som att riva upp ett öppet sår som bara skulle dränera henne desto mer nu i detta gråa stadie.

Ville inte någon skulle se det, och biter bara ihop hårdare när Harald försvinner iväg med Biorn för att undersöka spår. Ekipaget hade ändå tagit sig framåt sakta men säkert, om än snö, kyla, vind, så var det mindre besvärligt än genom Vindpina. Dessutom fick de äta desto bättre och om man kunde vara glad för något så...

Irisarna glimrar lågt där magen spänner sig reflexmässigt när hon ser Haralds rygg längre ifrån sig. Greppar tyglarna tätare och märren tycktes lugn ändå. Hon klappar henne något längs halsen där blicken går vidare över resten av sällskapet, mer för att hålla ett öga på dem. Ser hur Feirg håller på igen med sin slavinna och kan inte hejda vidgade näsborrar men klädseln döljer mer av den äcklade minen över hans leende till henne. Så hon viker undan blicken.

Något rådvill vad som var det rätta att göra i en sådan situation. Om man var en havande gift människokvinna det vill säga, och inte en adlig mörkeralvinna till magiker som inget hellre önskade förpesta hans pungkulor och lem för att se de ruttna och trilla av. Men spelar det säkra före det osäkra, ett blängande tillbaka var utan tvekan fel. Visste på sätt och vis att spelade ingen roll direkt vilket diskret avvisande som skulle ge rätt effekt, om han ändå uppmuntras av bara hennes närvaro?

Hon var dessutom skrämmande nog beroende av Harald att hålla dem på stången, visste inte om hon hade kraft nog ännu att göra det själv. De fick se efter varandra, utan tvekan, men hon hade aldrig ändå känt sig så pass utsatt och beroende av en annan som hon gjorde nu. Så, män som bara lyssnar på andra män, förhoppningsvis!

När Harald återvänder så viftar hon raskt honom till sig, som om något brådskande och tar sig om magen dessutom så det skulle se ut precis som det verkade. Barnet-något? När han kommer till hennes sida så lutar hon sig i sadeln och tar om hans jacka så det ser ut som de har ett privat stilla samtal. Vilket de hade, bara inte lika romantiskt dock.

"Tror vi måste förstärka vårat äktenskap något du och jag. Så ber om ursäkt för det här."

  
Så viker hon in ansiktet mot hans och planterar en kyss, inte på läpparna och syns ändå inte, men precis vid mungipan så det såg nog troligt ut men inte gick över den mer familjära gränsen till det intima. Och så blev han den förste och måhända ende människa hon någonsin berört med läpparna på så vis. Men vem mer värdig ändå?  
Är noga med att inte dra in ett andetag när hon är så nära, hade allt känt hans andedräkt när de låg och sov så nära och en grimas skulle rasera allt. Hennes kanske inte doftade rosor heller, men speciellt när det är alver alltid.

Läpparna är lika mjuka som de ser ut att vara, när de inte är sammanpressade då, om än något frasiga och naggiga av det hårda klimatet och brist på vätska som inte är fryst eller alkoholiserad. Lämnar en viss pirrande sensation efter sig och hon rätar sig långsamt i sadeln igen i ett litet trött leende. Kanske inte så forcerat när allt kom omkring och fortsätter lågt med något helt annat när de ändå står lite privat.

  
"Hur tyder sig spåren?"

Vildland:  
Han var alltid där, vilket kunde vara både tryggt men kanske också enerverande ju starkare som hon blev. Men medan hon samlade sina krafter var han en axel hon alltid kunde luta sig mot och han såg noga till att hon inte blev frusen, att hennes packning var ordnad.

  
Miekkan hon hade funnit nere i graven hade han fäst vid sin egna häst för att inte väcka mer misstanke om varför hon verkade bära fler vapen än honom. Hon såg ju knappast ut som en sköldmö och hans fingrar vandrade ofta över det långa skaftet på svärdet som nästan såg ut som ett spjut och som även verkade kunna användas som kastvapen. Den alviska stilen var häpnadsväckande och de andra männen hade ofta klagat avundsjuka över vapnet som Harald kallade släktklenod. Vad gjorde väl ännu en dröm?

Thule hade gett upp - för stunden - när hon inte givit honom så mycket som en blick. Harald och Biorn verkar ha kommit till samma slutsats och medan den andre mannen sökte sig till Feirg så så uppmärksammar Harald henne, skyndar den sista biten och lutar sig fram när hon fattar hans jacka.  
Men vad han nu hade väntat sig så var det inte en kyss, även om den bara är på hans mungipa. Han rodnar inte, snarare rynkar han sin panna. Han rycker sig heller inte undan eftersom de nu skulle låtsas utan lägger en kraftig näve på hennes mage som innanför alla lager av kläder skulle kunna vara större, men nu inte är det, lutar sig fram som för att viska i hennes öra.

  
"Ursäkten godtagen, gör inte om det. Är du snäll?"

Det hade varit en smärtsam påminnelse om vad han inte längre hade och tankarna gick genast till den fru han haft och förlorat, de två sönerna och ljudet av deras skratt. Han hoppas att Thule och männen ska tolka de spända dragen som oro, eller i alla fall tro att det var för att något de gemensamt som make och hustru - var oroliga för.

"De har bara korsat vägen, troligtvis på jakt efter något ätbart. Ännu inte tecken eller horden av odöda vi stötte på under Vindpina. Har smittan även kommit dit.. Jag vill inte ens tänka mig hur ett gråtroll skulle se ut med den saken i sig, den där oxen räckte. Om jag slipper se något sådant igen kommer jag dö en nöjd man."

När solen börjat gå ner hade de slagit läger igen. Biorn hade fått ordna för de andra medan harald ordnade för dem innan han gjorde mat. Thurid var försvunnen med Feirg och Oleif. De kom inte åter förrän de redan hade börjat äta och såg då muntra ut, i alla fall männen. Slavinnan hängde med huvudet.

  
"Maten är klar."

  
Harald gör en gest åt dem att ta för sig, sätter sig lite närmare Darondh för att göra plats åt de tre andra men verkar även ha en tanke med närheten.

"Svärdet från Kungskall.. Jag känner ingen kyla när jag håller i det. Tror du att det kan vara förtrollat? Kanske vill alferna inte att jag ska vidröra deras ting eller kanske vill de ha den tillbaka?"

  
De går till packningen för att undersöka saken och när mörkret fallit på allvar tar han och gäspar stort innan han kryper ner under sina filtar. Sovplatserna placerade som en ring runt elden där fötterna låg mot den och huvudena täcktes med mössor och filtar för att hållas varma över natten.

Darondh:  
Förstod väl på ett vis att närheten inte skulle vara speciellt välkommen från Haralds sida, desto mer bekvämare på sätt och vis för henne ändå. Annars hade hon undvikit det till största möjliga mån. Hur pass avigt det var för honom visste hon inte men tog honom på orden där efter och nickar bara något ljumt.

  
"Jag lovar."

  
En liten dragning mot ena mungipan innan hon återgår till det mer neutrala och något sammanbitna uttrycket. Lyssnar ingående på det han säger dock och andas ut en aning.

"Då är vi två. Och kanske den inte sprids så vida under vintern, men vem vet hur långt den hunnit ändå."

De borde måhända hört något från sällskapet om någon liknande farsot skulle kommit till och härjat i Ekeborg. Innan den blev nära på totalförstörd av den odöda armén då det vill säga, så kanske det var en parentes också i historien nu för människorna där. Där de sedan stannat för att sätta läger och ordna med mat så äter hon ändå av den utan att tveka, säger inget till Harald om det och kanske hade han tänkt tanken själv.

Hade inte haft möjlighet riktigt att kolla all mat sällskapet hade med sig. Hade bestämt sig för att ändå spara på energin och dessutom minska risken att bli upptäckt och kanske avrättad direkt som trollpacka Och alv, för att kolla sig själv och Harald vid senare tillfälle. Tror inte utvecklingen var så snabb ändå för parasiten från ägg till mindre larv.

Sitter mer än gärna nära och flyttar sig själv tätt nära Harald direkt han satt sig ned. När han börjar lågt att tala så lutar hon sig också mot axeln, som hon ändå gör ibland för att det faktiskt var bekvämt och kändes tryggt. Öronen spetsas ytterligare under mössan och huvan och hilkan till filt när han nämner spjutsvärdet.

  
"Något är det med det, ja. Kan inte säga säkert."

De följs åt till packningen och hon unnar sig till och med att ta av sig vantarna för att låta de nakna fingertopparna löpa över vapnet. Exklusivt och vackert, även för ett alviskt smitt vapen. Förklarar för Harald hur magin är stundtals svår att gripa om, och att det ändå fanns många olika grenar, även bland alfer. Mönstren över det som inom undvek ännu hennes lättare läsningar. Bladet är fortfarande vasst och troligt skulle det alltid vara det. Det både förbryllar och fascinerar henne, visste dock vem hon skulle ge detta till, utan tvekan. Och leendet är varmare kort när hon tillåter sig tänka på väninnan. Var bara vid liv Dervla, snälla…

När de lade sig för mörkrets inbrott så kurar hon sig nära Harald som hon ofta gjorde. Ligger vaken en god stund dock, som hon oftast gjorde likväl mest för att höra hur männen började snarka... allihopa, så hon kunde slappna av nog att sova själv. Men den här gången uppehåller spjutet hennes tankar ett slag. Ligger och tittar snett mot packningen längre bort.

Vildland:  
Det blev mer och mer tydligt att den andra gruppen inte hade sett vad de sett; de trodde att en eld härjat genom staden, kanske även en större grupp med troll? Ingen visste säkert och det var bara spridda rykten bland all förstörelse, en slags pest hade kanske tvingat dem att samtidigt bränna ner staden? Vem visste? Inte de och de brydde sig inte heller bara de fick sitt guld och mat i magen.  
Harald tittade alltid stumt på dem när ämnet togs upp, en slags sjumila-blick som om han inte såg dem alls utan tittade rakt genom dem. Och varför inte egentligen? Ingen kunde väl klandra honom?

"Jag tror du vet mer om smittor och hur de fungerar än mig, jag är bara en simpel människa som gillar simpla ting..."

Hade varit hans svar och han hade ryckt på axlarna, såg ut som en gammal, trött flykting med sin skallejod på väg att växa ut så han hade olika längder av svart hår på skallen, några strån hade däremot börjat gråna, hade inte haft dem i början av resan.  
Genast när hon greppade vapnet kunde hon, liksom han, plötsligt inte känna av kylan, hon kunde känna av vinden, men det var som en ljummen bris istället för ben bitande frost den varit innan och Harald ryser till när snö kommer blåsande och lägger sig i hans nacke, lägger även han en hand på miekan och framför henne ser hon vätan torka upp på honom, ett belåtet litet leende sprida sig på hans läppar när han inte längre frös och kände sig kall in till benen.

När hon också hade lagt sig och de kunde höra hur Thule talade lågmält med slavinnan så lade Harald armen om henne, inte runt midjan då det, trots deras lager av kläder hade känts för olustigt, utan utanpå armen, högre upp där handen sedan fick hänga löst i luften framför henne, utan risk att kunna snudda vid något opassande.

Han suckar men somnar till slut, så gör även hon och vaknar först när hon känner han röra sig bakom henne och ge upp ett barskt läte åt Biorn som hade sina händer för nära deras packning. Den andre höjde sina händer och backade undan, log fåraktigt och morgonen fortlöpte som den brukade, men Harald tittar ändå diskret igenom deras tillhörigheter för att se om något saknas.


	10. Gruuv och ett oväntat möte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ett kärt återseende och ett hastigt farväl.

Vildland:  
Det var ut mot eftermiddagen som de närmade sig Gruuv, i alla fall tycktes det så av männens nästan pojkaktiga förväntan, hennes vägvisare däremot verkade orolig. Kanske väntade han sig att även denna stad skulle vara raserad? Men Gruuv verkar aktiv, ligger bakom höga, tjocka murar där vakter håller utkik och där området utanför skövlats på skog så att de skulle kunna se faror på långt håll. Thule hälsade glatt på vakter, andra på honom, de skakade händer och log utan ett ord om Ekeborg, sparades informationen till någon annan? Var det hemligt?

"Jag föreslår att vi går skilda vägar nu."

Säger Thule, som om han insett att de undrade och var orolig att de skulle säga något de inte borde. Hålögda, magra människor skyndade fram längs de trånga gatorna av lera och upptrampad snö. Stora järnkorgar stod och brann för att hålla staden dräglig men allt verkade rått, genomvått och snett. Husen stod snett, väggarna och taken var sneda och de människor de kunde se var alltid skitiga eller hade sot i ansiktet, hostade i smutsiga näsdukar och låtsades inte om dem.

"Nu då? Ett värdshus kanske?"

Harald vände sig mot henne. 

"Ett bad är kanske för mycket begärt från denna plats, men förhoppningsvis är någonstans varmt?"

De passerade en grupp med kvinnor som står vid ett plakat som är upphamrat på väggen, viskande oroligt talar de om det monster som härjat i området men Harald går förbi utan att stanna upp, frågar en gammal man om ett bra ställe att sova på.

Darondh:  
Hon hade egentligen inte tagit ordentligt i vapnet sedan Kungskall, förutom att förflytta det raskt hit och dit och oftast i samband med hela packningen. Tills Harald hade fått ta över det under denna färd, förbannade män, hon var så leds dem nu men kunde väl åtminstone vara tacksam att det rörde sig om en kortare sträcka än den hon och Harald kämpat sig igenom på egen hand.

Hon kan känna det dock, värmen som kommer över henne, ur elementen omkring dem inte riktigt tycktes spela så skarp roll. Var det något sådant? Försöker låta bli att analysera och gå in för djupt på det, åtminstone nu när hon bara började återhämta sin kraft och energi som det var. Och mer bara avnjuta det. Ler lite mer när hon ser hur det påverkar Harald, han som var desto mer utsatt för kylan än hon var. Men även för henne så är det en oerhörd lättnad och när hon till sist somnat där med hans arm omkring henne så är det en bekväm och djupare slags sömn.

Rycker till vid ljudet sedan som väcker henne och blicken slängs först bak mot Harald och sedan mot en påkommen Biorn... förbannade män och människor! Ingenting verkade saknas åtminstone och hon äter frukost sen i en sammanbiten tystnad och försöker inte blänga mot dem. Höll dock på börja gråta av lättnad när de äntligen anländer till Gruuv, och att det inte var jämnat med marken var bara det en oerhörd välkommen syn.

Minns tillbaka där hon först fått se kartan på valoljeskeppet, och resan över Vindpina, det tycks eoner bort denna lilla gruvstad. Och ett väldigt viktigt mål att nå. Noterar absolut hur Thule och de andra reagerar och agerar väl inne i staden, och att de inte nämner om Ekeborg som ändå skulle vara i stort behov av hjälp härifrån? Ugh, stänger bara det ute och försöker inte bry sig och egentligen inte bry sig alls om de idiotiska människorna. Bara glad att gå skilda vägar från varandra så kunde hon fokusera på sitt och dem på sitt!  
Nickar bara vagt i avsked, och kanske borde sagt något artigt om sällskapet på vägen och all mat, men skulle hellre spy som det kändes. Så illamående hon tycktes att se ut så hjälpte det nog charaden likväl och inte skulle hon säga något till någon om Ekeborg. Var inte hennes problem, det som däremot var hennes problem var att nu lägga allt fokus på hur och var och vad till att finna tvillingarna.

Här i Gruuv skulle de sannerligen inte vara och Istopparna var knappt ens skönjbara upp bland det högre diset och molnen, men hon kan ana dem bland resterande berg som reser sig ilskt och kargt och snöigt omkring staden. Att den är skitig och karg i sig självt var bland hennes minsta problem. Men hon ler ändå lite snett av Haralds förslag.

"Låter som en god början. Ett bad har jag inte vågat hoppas på länge nu så klarar mig."

Men bara ett hus, vilket skick spelade knappt någon roll, en med liv och eld och mat i sig var nu höjden av lyx. Håller ögon och öron (nå fördolda som de fick vara) öppna där hon redan tycktes försöka lägga upp någon slags plan. Skulle rådfråga Harald sen om de väl fick en stilla stund kring ett bord, hade något att ge honom också. Men så att ta sig vidare härifrån, hade talats om halvblod som kunde finna sig i skogarna omkring, en sådan till guide. Och sen förlita sig till turen att ens finna rätt väl uppe i bergen? Nej den tur hon ändå haft med sig hade hon säkert redan spenderat så det räckte och blev över. Fick skapa sin egen, så en ritual av ett slag väl där ute för att få någon aning.

Går lite i sina egna malande tankar där de passerar byggnader, hon alltid några steg snett bakom Harald då det alltid kändes och var väl bäst låta honom ta första kontakten med folk. Hon kände sig fortfarande något avig bland människor men sederna passar ändå bra in om än de är förnedrande, men det brydde hon sig knappt om heller nu. Mannen först, hustrun sen. Sneglar mot gruppen av kvinnorna de passerar där de står och tisslar om något, spända stämmor och ser bara skymten av plakatet och när hon hör ordet monster stannar hon direkt. Ser Harald ändå stanna en gubbe. Så hon närmar sig istället kvinnorna och frågar i en spelad förlägen liten skälvande stämma där hon själv gör sig lite mer ihopkrupen än vad hon redan var under kappan.

"Oj, men vad säger ni, monster?"

Och försöker få en bättre blick till plakatet dessutom.

Vildland:  
Fjällen ligger egentligen tätt omkring dem med kan i dimman och den snö som verkade rasa där knappt skönjas, istället känns Gruuv som en isolerad liten utpost ute i ingenmansland. Som om det var hit man tog vägen när man inte längre ville vara en del utav världen. Den ligga gruppen tittar skrämt mot dem när de plötsligt tilltalas och den yngsta av dem lägger händerna fort på sin mage, som om hon ville skydda det mot Darondhs onda ögon.

"'Månstär! Dä har vatt övärallt, kåmmer ien överällt!' 'dän reiv när Hoald! Hän slo säg så äin dödde!'"

Harald kisar istället mot bilden, trycker sig nästan in mellan kvinnorna som flämtar indignerat, en sån typ! Usch! Hastigt skyndar de iväg och de får plats att se bilden på ett sagofoster med ett lejons huvud och käftar, kaninöron och fågelben samt långa apliknande armar.

"Ja.. den här vägen då."

Han börjar leda sin häst vidare. Värdshuset de blir dirigerade till har det inte så kreativa namnet: Gruuvehem, men det säger samtidigt sig självt; ett hem i Gruuv men Harald skakar på huvudet som om humorn är alldeles för låg även för honom.

"Det skulle inte förvåna mig om de alla har samma efternamn också och är rödhåriga som vildbronjor..."

Men han säger det inte högt, ler kort åt en äldre kvinna med skrynkligt ansikte som vill förbi dem på den smala gatan.

"'Aakta såe intä månstätt tae er!"

Hon gör en min och skyndar vidare som om hon inte vill vara ute när det börjar att skymma. Han gör en min igen men går vidare, verkar redan ha bestämt sig över vad han ska tycka om den lilla staden och dess skitiga medborgare. Värdshusvärden är en mycket gammal man, mager och skakig som hostar mellan nästan varje ord när han inte säger 'Hääh?' och höjer ett horn mot sitt öra för att kunna höra dem bättre.

"Plats, för natten. Kanske hela vintern.. finns det?"  
"'Hääh?'"  
"'Flytt dä! Annars bli dä isvak på dä!'"

En tjockare yngre kvinna med rött hår kommer ut med mjöliga händer, ler inställsamt då hon kanske ska kunna hyra ut vintern ut, lokalen hade bara två ensamma män som drack men var annars helt tom.

Darondh:  
Hon gör sitt bästa att inte göra en min åt deras, dialekt? Nästan som ett främmande språk lika gärna och hon koncentrerar sig skarpt för att inte missa nåt. Reiv, rev?! Och nån, dödde. När Harald kommer och kvinnorna skingrar sig mer i huffar och puffar så får hon också bättre möjlighet att granska bilden. Vet inte riktigt vad hon ska göra av den och trycker ögonbrynen mot varandra.

Kunde väl anta att folket här inte skulle bli lika uppjagade över en björn eller annat vilddjur, för sådana fanns det väl. Och troll var just, troll. Den här verkade som en blandning av alla möjliga vidunder som hon tvivlade ens människorna här kunde fantisera ihop. Åh andra sidan tycktes de väl sådana att just låta fantasin kanske löpa lite för långt och sanningen var mycket mindre, spännande. Släpper det inte dock och håller det i åtanke där han lotsar de vidare mot Värdshuset.

Ler lite snett mot honom över kommentaren och fnyser till roat lågt om att nu skulle han inte vara så fördomsfull. Och i nästa stund får de varningen kastade till sig vare sig man vill det eller inte av en gammal tacka. Igen om det där monstret, vad det än var så måste det skakat upp hela staden. Fick ingen ordning riktigt på hur människor fungerar, enskilt var de mer vettiga så långt man nu kunde lägga det begreppet på dem och skiljer rätt mycket där även, men i grupp och värre blev det ju större "grupp" det blev så var de dummare än får.

När de lämnar hästarna så fiskar hon med sig sin anteckningsbok dock under kappan innan de beger sig in i Värdshuset. Fortfarande utan någon illusion då hon egentligen skulle kunna orkat med men inte heller var det passande när de faktiskt ridit in med den andra gruppen idioter.  
Så försöker hålla sig lite i skymundan så gott det gick och behöll både mössa eller huva över sig, eller använder filten fortfarande som hilka ifall det skulle se alldeles för konstigt ut med både mössa och huva inomhus. Det stripiga håret hjälper fortfarande till och anar hon också skulle bli sotigare och sotigare ju mer hon vistas här för var yta verkar insmetat av kol där ingen åtminstone brytt sig om att hålla efter och torka av.

Höjer lite på ögonbrynen åt den gamle mannen, verkar mer fascinerad över hur gammal han faktiskt såg ut att vara än irriteras över att han inget hörde. Som han nära på var död, bara stod och vickade där emellan, luktade annorlunda gjorde han också. Fränare, gillade det inte. Får försöka hålla tillbaka leendet när en mycket riktigt rödhårig kvinna tar över där bakom disken, ger Harald bara ett ögonkast över det och nickar nöjt och lite försynt över hennes svar.

Lät Harald ta hand om rummet, var ändå han som skulle faktiskt hyra det och försöker ignorera den där känslan som gror inombords att de faktiskt skulle skiljas åt likväl. Maten likaså fick han ordna, själv så försöker hon luska vidare och talar både till Harald och kvinnan där vid skänkdisken. När det var få gäster och rätt stillsamt, om än fortfarande mer livfullt än de ställen de övernattat tidigare under tak, så hörs det nog vidare likväl.

"Men så hemskt höra om monstret, tänk om den tar sig in i stallet och river hästarna, eller hit?!"

Vad än som försegick i skogarna runt omkring var av intresse, om än det bara skulle visa sig vara en besmittad björn, eller bara och bara om det gällde parasiten. Åh låt den inte tagit sig ända hit upp! Men allt annat, vad som egentligen som hon kanske kunde gå efter.

Vildland:  
Han ger henne en blick tillbaka genom ögonvrån, flinar lätt. Jojo, rödhåriga.

"Skulle man kunna få ett bad? Och mat efter det?"

Kvinnan grymtar fram något på dialekten om att 'det skulle väl gå för sig' och hans ögonbryn skjuter i höjden, vafalls?! De får sitta i det stora skänkrummet medan saker ordnas och Harald fnyser först.

"Såg du bilden? Ingen varelse se ut så."

Men sedan bleknar han något, tänker på de smittade djuren och blir tyst.

"'Dä ä klatt!'"

Han reser sig upp, tar med deras packning då han knappast tänkte förlita sig på den gamle mannen och hans stundande isvaka eller den bastanta damen. Tvättrummet ser inte rent ut, faktum är att det är skitigt, men ånga stiger från två av de tre stora tunnorna och Harald slösar ingen tid utan vänder henne ryggen för att snabbt dra av sig kläderna. Han är fortfarande muskulös även om han blivit mager och blåslagen, såg mer lila ut än något annat och han tunna underbyxor på sig han låter vara kvar när han klättrar ner i den ena tunnan och ser till att ha ryggen mot henne.  
Nöden har ingen lag men det var upp till henne om hon ville bada i hans närvaro eller inte, han hade gjort det mer än tydligt att han inte tänkte låta det varma vattnet gå till spillo men att han också tänkt respektera hennes behov av avskildhet. Nog för att de spelat gifta i många veckor nu sammanlagt, men detta var något annorlunda.

"Tror du smittan..."

Men han fortsätter inte, suckar istället.

"Glöm det."

Så greppar han kluten som hänger på kanten och börjar att tvätta sig, vill inte tala mer om det alls och låter henne kliva upp och ta på sig före han gör det, har suttit med ryggen åt henne hela tiden, även om hennes tunna döljer allt från hakan och neråt. Maten är så god den kan vara med ingredienser som legat inlagda i månader, den är varm däremot och utanför har mörkret sänkt sig och natten nästan kommit.

Det är då hon känner det, en magisk varelse någonstans i staden som nog bara känns så pass tydligt för att den också verkar ha känt av henne och nu letar.

Darondh:  
Kan själv inte heller dölja förvåningen ens över att ett bad gick att få, åh, vid alla gudar! Hennes egen speciellt, tack. Hejdar sig dock från att himla ögonen åt honom sen när han måhända inte överraskande, tänkte slipa ned det med sin skepsis, var inte så att hon trodde på monstret som Så.

"Men Något är det, inte sant. Kanske Någon vet mer..."

Men ingen verkar direkt ha något mer att säga om saken, monster var monster och sådana stänger man ute om natten och jagar på dagen. Eller liknande. De gick ivriga in till tvättrummet och hon bär med sitt likväl. Att det inte är till en viss ren standard spelar inte heller någon roll för henne heller, just nu kunde det lika gärna vara ett utav de mörkt marmorerade badhusen de hade i familjehemmet i staden.  
Inser de skulle få lov att bada tillsammans och ser hur han raskt klär av sig. Hinner se hans rygg och kropp i överlag och biter ihop en aning, förstod på sätt och vis vad det gjort med honom, resan. Ser bort innan han ens hinner av med byxklädnaderna men skulle nog uppskatta att han behöll underkläderna på. Inte Direkt pryd men det sitter väl långt in i henne att inte blotta sig hursomhelst. Ler dock där han vänder henne ryggen till och hon klär så raskt av sig.

Låter underklädseln slängas till sidan och var nu glad över att hon faktiskt packat med sig ombyte om än det hittills inte ens känts värt att ha så gjort. Men nu! Tar lite över sin något insjunkna mage och än mer tydliga höftben dock, brösten säkert en storlek mindre likväl, om än det knappt gjorde till eller från. Märktes mest där kring höfter och revbenen. Tar lite över sig då hon inte ens varit naken på egen hand på, länge nu! Innan hon sänker sig ned i det varma badet. Ljuvligt, fullständigt ljuvligt och suckar högt och belåtet. Höjer på ett ögonbryn där han tar upp Det ämnet men hejdar sig i samma veva, undrar ändå vad han hade tänkt fråga om. Förstod det hade kommit åt honom så att säga. Svarar bara.

"Oroa dig inte."

Men fanns väl säkert alla skäl att oroa sig ändå. Hon skulle kolla honom, men sen när de väl skilts åt så fanns det ingen garanti. Hoppades bara den inte kommit hit upp ändå, kunde absolut vara så. Sänker sig helt under vattnet och jublade lite för sig själv av känslan av varmt smekande vatten hela vägen upp över skalpen och magin vecklar ut sig något mer av det inombords.

Kärnan igen stärkt om än inte helt energirik så, mer än på ett bra tag nu. Höjer sig över vattnet och tvättar sedan av sig grundligt. Kliver upp och rotar lite i packningen efter ny enkel underklädsel och väljer också en ny klädsel närmast kroppen i överlag innan benklädnaderna åker på och den strama svarta varma rocken. Gör en min åt filten, men den fick så vändas åt Andra hållet och läggas över det halvt torkade håret och lindas över huvudet och dölja ansiktet lite mer igen.

Så går de ut för mat och hon passar också på att fördolt kolla den lite, utan att alarmera Harald när både han och människorna omkring hade ögonen på annat. Inga parasitägg i det, vad det nu sade om något som ändå legat i en burk större delen av tiden. Men kunde man åtminstone kanske säga något var säkert här. Äter gott av det oavsett innan något kommer åt en sträng.

Hon hejdar sig i en tugga och sitter bara och stirrar ned i bordet. Tuggar, sväljer men mer av ren mekanik där hon själv var på helspänn. Känner av det, hur något rör sig i utkanten, med intention och tunna trådar söker, klingar och skälver mot varandra. Äter upp raskt och säger lågt till Harald.

"Jag, måste ut... och tittar till märren."

Vad det än var, ville inte involvera honom mer än nödvändigt. Skulle inte kunna hejda honom om han väljer att följa med såklart. Men han hade tagit henne hit, han behövde verkligen inte utsätta sig något mer utöver det. Antingen tar han med packningen likväl annars så litar hon på att han håller den säkert med sig upp på rummet måhända.

Behöver ta sig ut så snabbt som möjligt så är bara ödesdolken och kläderna hon har på sig som följer med ut. Ifall detta försvinner, så hon går ut från Värdshuset och nå, stallet var väl ett sådant gott ställe som sådant så börjar röra sig dit med uppmärksamheten nu vid omkring sig. Människorna var verkligen skrämda för natten för är knappt en själ ute som hon kan se det och svartklädd som hon är med ansiktet mestadels dolt så smälter hon in hyffsat med skuggorna och de mörkare fasaden, även snön är glåmig och grå här.

Vildland:  
Vad han inte gett för ett ombyte! Men han får vackert ta på sig de skitiga plaggen igen och nu även utan underbyxorna då de måste torka innan han ville ha dem under sina benkläder igen. När hon ber honom att inte oroa sig så nickar han bara utan att se ut som han egentligen menade det. Det var fyra andra inne i skänkrummet när de kommer ut, alla hålögda och smutsiga, hostande utan att bry sig om att andra hostade och Harald verkar heller inte besvärad, han som ändå kunde rynka på näsan om någon uppvisade tecken på att vara sjuk.

Det var varmt i rummet, brasan stod på för fullt och varje vrå och glipa hade pluggats igen med vad nu det hittat vilket ibland fick väggarna att se levande ut, som spretiga berg. De andra besökarna verkar lika ointresserade utav dem som de övriga i den lilla staden, de talar knappt med varandra och nej – hon hittar tacksamt inget i maten, han tugga lugnt och svälja utan någon mer rädsla än för en orolig mage av allt salt.  
När hon vill gå ut och titta till sin märr så tittar han på henne som för att stumt fråga om han måste följa med? Han ville inte ut i kylan och snön igen så snart och suckade lättat då hon verkade vilja vara ensam.

Hon får dra på sig pälsen igen innan hon går ut, kan höra hur vinden trappat upp farten och ylade mellan de sneda husen, får hålla i dörren för att den inte ska smälla upp, och sedan smälla igen. Från stallet syns flackande ljus från de lyktor som svajar även om de befann sig inomhus och hon känner varelsen igen på baksidan av huset.

Den tycktes vänta Ingen annan människa syns på de mörka gatorna, husen var nedsläckta och genom de tunna väggarna kan man ibland höra snarkningar. Med dolken i ett grepp går hon runt huset, får runda ännu en sned vägg för att verkligen kunna titta in i den nästan svarta gränden och nog är den där alltid. Monstret.

Den håller saker tryckt mot sitt bröst med aphänderna. Har inte fågelben utan snarare något som liknar en katts, öronen är enorma och vrider sig så att minsta lilla ljud kan fångas in och de stora glosögonen klipper snabbt där de kan se i mörkret. Den tycks vara ett hopkok av djur, har de mest användbara och bästa av delarna och hukar sig något, är nästan två famntag lång för att verkligen kunna ta ut stegen och fort flykta om den så måste, ett steg närmare, så två, den ser nästan ut att vilja lägga alla saker i dess famn i hennes och små medicinflaskor klirrar och ställs försiktigt ned innan varelsen krymper och skiftar form till den svarta katt Darondh grälat med så många gånger innan.

Darondh:  
Mest lättad är hon med när han verkligen inte insisterar på att följa med och hon insisterar inte tillbaka. Men pälsen ja! Redan för bekväm ändå i husets värme och ivern att ta sig ut, och väl ute ångrar hon också lite att hon inte lyckats få med sig amuletten. Men hade inte velat alarmera Harald heller över att något mer är i görningen, fick för stunden klara sig med sin egen alvsyn och går ändå en bit.

Litar mer på de magiska känselspröten och smyger förbi stallets byggnad, hör djuren tugga gott på fodret som de inte fått äta sig mätta på ett bra tag nu. Verkar inte alarmerande över något därtill och överallt är det stilla och tyst och sovandes. Lika så väl. Där hon rör sig tyst kring knutarna och fick äntligen sluta gå och klampa som en annan människa, om än hon aldrig riktigt fått till det hur gott hon än försökte, så kändes det bra att få vara mer sig själv än något annat.

Drar upp hilkan också så den ligger över skalpen och lämnar det bleka anletet mer blottat och ögonen mer översyn till byggnaderna och vägarna omkring henne. Känner spänningen löpa genom de känsliga trådarna och där har hon greppat om sin dolk för att vara beredd, om än magiskt så fanns det inget som kunde säga om det var vänligt eller fientligt inställt.

När hon rundar sista kröken något mer på huk än något så stirrar hon först mot gestalten hon ser där. Försöker ställa in synen så gott det går och nog kan hon utröna dess gestalt alltid. Läpparna faller öppna något och hon ler faktiskt till. De inavlade människorna hade inte låtit fantasin löpa för fritt, utan det var faktiskt till stor del precis så det var! Och hon känner väl till aparmar och händer när hon ser dem.

Stannar till avvaktande där varelsen tycks sitta likväl och vänta in henne, avvaktande, och rör sig varsamt och försiktigt mot. Den uppmärksamheten och försiktigheten fick henne ändå att skida dolken och så sträcks de starka armarna fram med sitt ihopplock mot henne. Hon försöker förbryllat ta emot det hon kan, överväldigad att få interagera med något annat än människor eller elände och bara glad redan där. Små glasflaskor och vad var det allt mest. Tittar kort ned mot hennes famn och mot flaskorna innan något sker och varelsen förändras, blir mindre, mycket mindre och en mycket väl igenkänd form står där framför henne. Skulle kunna känna igen den katten bland tusen andra svarta katter!

"Du?!"

Viskar fram lite skarpt men inte av ilska utan ren blandad iver och chock. Känns med ens att hon kan börja gråta men håller det tillbaka och ler bara i ett huffande. Och... och nu?! Hade inte ens försökt interagera med det kattskrället tidigare än att svära mot det och väsa, förstod den ord? Irisarna glöder ivrigt där i guld och safir där hon åtminstone försöker. Både verbalt och försöka gör intentioner klara genom väven.

"Vet du, var dom är? Kan du visa, nu, inatt? Jag måste, jag har packning..."

Gick något fram?! Börjar andas något rappare nu när det var så pass nära så hon kan nästan greppa kring det. Men behövde hämta resten, och vad var egentligen allt det här nya hon fått? Kom den hit för att samla på sig, och ta med sig tillbaka?

Vildland:  
Det var inte svårt att förstå hur skrämda människorna blivit av att se Aino smyga omkring i natten, att hon sedan brutit sig in och kanske haft ihjäl någon? Det gjorde avgjort inte saken bättre. Med snirklig stil stod det saker på varje flaska i ett språk Darondh kanske inte kände till men det är inte svårt att förstå att det var örter och vätskor, ting att läka och laga med. Där fanns till och med två i hoprullade bandage.

Huvudet sneddas på katten när hon talar, den blinkar och purrar lätt medan den stryker sig mot ett ben innan den således börjar att hoppa i hennes fotspår tillbaka mot värdshuset. Verkar tycka att Darondh nu kunde ta hand om alla de små pinalerna som varit så svåra för henne att hålla, även om hon försökt få så människolika händer hon kunnat och nåde mörkeralvinnan om hon kom efter tomhänt, då skulle hon fräsa och resa rygg, ilsket studsa över marken.

Men stod annars kvar vid dörren in, tittade bakåt som om den väntade in henne, som för att stumt säga att packningen gick för sig men krafsar också otåligt i backen, snurrar runt några varv och verka allmänt nödig. Aino tittade på kvinnan, förstod hon alls? De hade inte tid med detta men om hon nödvändigt måste så fick hon väl hämta sina saker men rappa på!

Harald har ätit upp, han sitter framför elden och värmer sina ben med varm buljong i en kopp, verkar nästan ha slumrat till men rycker hastigt när dörren öppnas och släpper in den isande luften och flera virvlande snöflingor.

Darondh:  
Tar det som ett jakande, spinnandet och strykningen och bättre än så blev det inte. Fortfarande något i chock så ser hon efter Aino där hon skuttar vidare längs hennes egna spår mot knuten av huset. Tar och rafsar ihop det hon blivit given, bandagen hade talat nog och allt i flaskorna kände hon inte till på rak arm här och nu men vissa tycktes alldeles så bekanta. Skopar upp allt i famnen och skyndar efter katten, som ändå verkar sådär förmätet skyndsam och dömande på en och samma gång.

"Jag går inte ut dit utan min packning förstår du väl!"

Mumlas det lågt men kan själv inte dölja den skyndsamhet och iver hon själv kände, pulsen uppe i öronen och håller nästan på att glömma att dra ned hilkan igen över kappans huva. Gör det före hon rycker upp dörren och en vindpust får tag i den så den smäller upp.

Skyndar sig in där katten självklart strosat in som inget och hon börjar stänga dörren innan folk skulle hinna börja klaga eller uppmärksamma henne för mycket. Men var verkligen inte mycket som kunde rubba de andra från sitt eget elände, och sådant fanns det väl en hel del av här. Harald är den som reagerar och hon går raskt till honom där vid elden där också packningen förflyttats till.  
Tittar inte så mycket mot hans underklädsel som hänger på tork där nära glöden. Försöker tala lugnt och tyst men är uppenbart att hon är uppjagad där hon sätter sig ned på knä framför packningen.

"Jag, jag kommer att gå nu Harald. Inatt. Det dök upp något, ett... ehm, tecken och måste skynda mig."

Talar snabbt också där hon börjar stuva ned flaskorna och bandagen i sin packning och börjar sätta om remmarna i sadelväskorna så de skulle bli mer behändiga att bära själv på ryggen över axlarna. För att också kunna spänna fast vapnen på något vänster, hade hon glömt något?! Kändes som hon hade glömt något. Boken! Inte det viktigaste kanske att ta med sig, men hon drar fram den igen från kappan där hon lagt den redo att fiskas fram vid rätta tillfället.

Och blev inget mer rättare än detta. Försöker inte tänka allt så mycket på det, att hon ändå ska skiljas från honom och vem visste om de skulle ses igen. Hon hoppas på det, han skulle ju se efter hennes häst! Öppnar boken ändå och plockar fram de tre arken hon ritat på där i huset ute på Vindpina. De exotiska på hemlandet, på henne och hennes bror och väninna. Räcker dem till honom ihopvikta.

"Här, de här är till dig."

Ler lite raskt och fortsätter packa lite frenetiskt. Vart skulle hon ens börja tacka honom.

Vildland:  
Den svarta katten skyndade sig in i värmen och stannade upp för att ruska på sig. Den rödhåriga kvinnan ger Darondh en ful blick men säger inget, bara följer Ainos steg med smal blick. Harald tittar frågande upp när hon målmedvetet kliver närmare och katten får sig en blick även från honom. Vad nu?

Hon har lyckats dölja sitt utseende så att ingen tittar på henne med -den- sortens nyfikenhet, bara vägvisaren har något spänt över dragen som om han fruktade det värsta. Skulle hon berätta att smittan hunnit även hit? Att djuren i stallen redan var obrukbara? Han rycker generat på sina axlar åt underbyxorna, tittar upp när hon börjar ordna med sin packning.

"Nu? I natt? Det är kolsvart där ute, hur ska du kunna…"

Men han frågor dör ut och han tittar tyst på när hon styvar ner flaskorna, frågar inte ens varifrån hon fått dem. Inget förvånar honom längre. Dessutom verkar han ha svårt att finna orden, trodde inte att hon skulle ge sig av så här fort.

"Tack.."

Han tar emot arken men tittar inte på dem, inte än. Istället fuktar han underläppen, rätar på sig och säljer hårt.

"Så.. har du allt du behöver? Vi kan säkert köpa proviant från värden?.. Jag-- jag väntar här till våren då? Eller till när du återkommer? Med märren. Jag lovar att ta fin hand om henne.."

Han reser sig, rätar till de smutsiga kläderna men greppar henne för att ta henne i famnen och ge henne en kram, håller kvar längre och suckar.

"Ta hand om dig nu, trötta inte ut dig i onödan utan fly hellre istället för att stolt stå kvar och slåss. Tvinga inte en gammal man att oroa sig."

Han släpper henne fort, ser generat i backen och på katten när den kommer skyndande och kärvänligt stryker sig mot hans ben. Aino tyckte om män, alla sorts män egentligen. Men hon hade inte tid med detta!

Hon skyndar mot dörren igen, tittar otåligt bakom sig men kan inget göra mer än att låta Darondh ta sin tid. Äntligen ute börjar hon skynda framför henne i snön till en plats de kan hoppa över muren. Den lilla stadens två portar var under lås och bom under nätterna och hon kunde se hur vakter ännu var vakna. Aino hoppar upp på staplade tunnor och lådor innan hon kommer upp på muren och vänder sig om för att se om den andre kommer efter.

Först när de har några träd mellan dem och staden och bergen dyker upp kalla och höga framför dem byter hon form igen, ser ut som den björnpäls den andre bär och blänger innan hon sänker sig ned. Dags att sitta upp.

Darondh:  
Boken stoppas också ned i packningen, den är ändå viktigare än vad den kan tyckas. Ler lite för sig själv när han börjar oroa sig för mörkret, skulle vara en av hennes minsta problem mest troligt och hon stoppar amuletten högt upp i väskan i ett litet innerfack så hon enkelt kan få tag i den väl utomhus. Önskade inte göra sig själv blind här vid elden.

Andas något skälvande, hade inte heller varit beredd på att bege sig så snabbt och försöker fokusera mest på så hon får med sig allt. Tror sig ha allt hon behövde och nickar kort när han frågar, och om proviant? Ja, kanske... ser mot honom där han kommer in på kärnpunkten av allt. Märren, stanna här, tills hon återkommer?! Ögonbrynen skälver till något i en brist på kontroll och när han ställer sig upp reser hon sig från packningen. Kämpar absolut inte emot när hon blir indragen i famnen och slänger istället armarna hårt om honom.

"Så länge du kan och vill, vet du kommer ta väl hand om henne, du har redan gjort mer än... tack, Harald."

Kramen bryts och hon tar ett djupt andetag för att lyfta packningen och Saulons svärd får hänga i sitt bälte snett över en axel till andra midjan och bär packningen på ena axeln tills vidare. Blicken löper över honom, kändes väldigt konstigt nu att tänka sig vara ifrån honom nu när hon vant sig så vid hans sällskap. Som om det är en konstant, men det var det inte och skulle aldrig kunna bli. Oavsett om de återses så är han också en människa och till åren dessutom. Rycker till lite i mungiporna och nickar.

"Jag lovar, jag ska vara försiktig."

Jo just, men skulle försöka! Aino blev rastlös och själv slets hon mellan att skynda sig men också göra detta farväl rättvisa. Hör kort med den rödhåriga kvinnan ifall det måhända fanns något torkat kött att tillgodose sig själv med. Eller vad som egentligen som kan hålla sig. Och på tal om att hålla sig, tar hon om Harald igen i ett stadigt tag upp mot hans handled. En innerlig blick och uppriktigt uttryck.

"Låt mig göra ännu en sak för dig, och mig. Ryck inte undan."

Så hon kan lämna honom utan att undra, och trycker ned kort tumnageln i hans hud där den är som tunnast. Är snabb och låter det inte göra ont eller blöda mer än att det väller upp några droppar. Räcker för att få snabb kontakt och det känns mer som ett andetag igenom en, diskret där hon söker av efter den smittan hon känner så väl. Säger inget till honom, bara ler och nickar innan andra handen läggs över hans axel.

"Farväl, låt oss återses."

En önskan ändå. Och vid det så vänder hon om och skyndar sig mot dörren innan Aino skulle vända tillbaka och visa exakt hur skyndsamt det är. Efter hon stängt den för den kalla vinden så stoppar hon tummen direkt mellan läpparna, slickar av den, fångar upp amuletten från packningen och lägger den nära i kappan där mörkret förbyts medens och fanns inga skuggor för mörka. Sätter på vantarna och småspringer därifrån efter Aino för att inte låta det dra tillbaka för hårt. Måste vidare, det var detta hon hade kommit hit för i första taget!

Och klättrar ändå smidigt där packningen fått sättas över båda axlarna och spjutsvärdet får ligga fäst närmast ryggen i kors över Saulons. Hjärtat ivrigt om än tungt och är vid murens krön hon sneglar tillbaka bara för ett ögonkast. Håll dig vid liv människa! Innan hon tar ett djupt andetag, ser ned mot snön på andra sidan och hoppar ned för att landa med böjda knän och drivsnön dämpar det mesta. Plumsar raskt efter Aino och hade inte tänkt låta henne vänta nu mer än nödvändigt.

Stannar till raskt där hon ändrar form ännu en gång. Läpparna faller lite särade men är i ett lystert leende ändå trots blängandet där hon inte tvekar längre utan klättrar upp på den stora varmt pälsbeklädda kroppen och försöker hålla i sig så gott det går och klämmer åt med benen.

"Du är inte så dum du. Tar tillbaka det jag väst åt dig hittills."

Skulle säkert komma fler sådana stunder ändå, men försöka släta över historien kunde man ju göra. Framtiden var något annat.

Vildland:  
Dervla vaknar mitt i natten av att hon plötsligt fryser och slänger ut en arm bara för att finna tomhet och öppnar ögonen. Javisst ja, uppdrag. Dessutom var det inte han hennes hjärta ville ha och hon sätter sig upp i sängen, sveper täcket om sig innan hon går bort till den låsta klädkistan, plockar nyckeln ur en bok intill och låser huttrande upp. Där ligger den - en av Darondhs sjalar som hon likt en korp hade norpat åt sig. När hon sluter ögonen kan hon nästan känna lukten även om den redan försvunnit ur tyget och hon sveper den runt halsen innan hon går för att tända brasan och sucka tungt. Kunde hon inte komma hem snart?

Samtidigt i Vildland så nickar Harald, han hade sagt att han skulle stanna vintern och ta hand om hennes märr och han hade menat det!

"Tack själv, du har gett mig ett äventyr jag kommer kunna trollbinda folk med i många år."

Han flinar snett, väljer att se det positiva framför det dåliga. Han nickar igen, går runt henne och rycker lätt i packningen innan han spänner åt några band för att se till att inget skulle trilla ut ens om vinden blev till storm. Följer henne när hon frågar ut den rultiga värdinnan som svarar på sin rotvälska och står kvar när hon griper om handleden, en rynka i hans panna men han låter henne hållas, sticka nageln och dra blod, att hon inget säger får honom däremot att rynka kraftigare och han fuktar läpparna men hon hinner först.

"Må Enken se över din resa och hålla dig säker."

Stormes ensamvarg till bror, vildmarkens gud. Han har handen höjd som för att vinka och det är det sista hon ser av Harald.


	11. Istopparna och Ekheim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitt i de dödliga Istopparna så möter Darondh det uråldriga och fasliga, men också fantastiska.

Vildland:  
Aino tycker inte alls om de höga snövallarna, speciellt inte när hon måste vara i den här formen för att inte väcka uppmärksamhet och panik. De stannar båda till uppe på muren innan katten hoppar och Darondh kommer efter, tillsammans får de skynda över det öppna området innan den lilla tryggt kan skifta skepnad.

Aino är ändå Aino och hon himlar med ögonen - även i björnform - åt mörkeralvinnan, låter henne sätta sig bekvämt tillrätta innan hon sätter av, betydligt snabbare och smidigare än vanliga björnar. Ingen stig leder upp i bergen utan de de får pulsa genom snö som tacksamt nog inte ligger lika djup här där vinden borstat undan den. Men höga granar, stenbumlingar och branta backar gör vägen mödosam, även för Darondh som måste hålla sig fast för att inte trilla av.

Vinden ylar inte lika högt här, hindrad av vegetationen som i och för sig snart inte är mer än krumma träd och gigantiska stenblock och det börjar att bli kallt, riktigt kallt även om de båda bär pälsar.

Darondh:  
Hon hoppas verkligen att han skulle just göra det, trollbinda folk med historien. Om än folk skulle tro på den eller inte, så förtjänade han att åtminstone få något erkännande för den strapatsen om än de inte blivit hyllade i dagarna i Ekeborg. Men vem kunde säga att det skulle ha varit något av godo, de kanske aldrig tagit sig till Gruuv för det.

Hon hoppas ändå att återse honom, fick lov att hålla det i bröstet för nuet så hon kan koncentrera sig till fullo vad som komma skulle. Oavsett, skulle han med i den berättelsen och redogörelsen som skulle vara för förhoppningsvis många, många människo-livstider framöver. Den stora bestialiska kroppen hon fick rida på var inte skapt för att faktiskt rida, men hon finner någon slags jämvikt på den breda rovdjurs ryggen och pälsen hjälper där man sjunker djupt ned i den.

De stiger alltjämt, klättrar, kränger och där kylan ändå bitit tidigare så hugger den en allt mer. Tidigare har hon använt mössan som kappans huva för att dölja sina drag till större delen, nu blev det en plötsligt nödvändighet och hon drar ned de så långt det går över pannan och anletet. Och drar upp kragen och halsduken där under mer upp över anletets nedre del där hon hukar sig över Ainos breda manke och hals.

Kisar mer om än det inte blåser lika våldsamt, men för kylan, och för att se helst innan björnkroppen klättrar nästan stupande uppåt eller tar sig förbi ett besvärligt pass. Önskar hon kunde tala mer direkt med djuret, eller, nå... en hamnskiftare var hon väl mer. Av en sort.

Tankarna går till tvillingarna helt och hållet. Att de levde åtminstone enligt Aino var klart, tvivlande hon tog henne med till en hög av ben för sakens skull. Men medicinerna, bandagen, bekräftar väl det hon ändå haft som farhåga ända sedan den våldsammare drömmen.

Vildland:  
Det finns inga tydliga vägar utan man går där man kan, kylan är bedövande och varje del pälsen inte täcker sticker och smärtar. För att göra saken värre är det inte långt upp de behöver komma innan månen avslöjar de första liken, förfrusna kroppar av de som antingen bara frusit fast på stället, eller kanske kommit högre innan blodet kristalliserats i deras ådror och de fallit för att antingen fångas av snöhögar eller splittras som glas i flertalet bitar.

Inte bara människor har dött här utan även troll, hundar och får. En ren står längre upp och stirrar på dem, den står orörlig som om den låtsades om att den inte fanns som för att förvilla björnen, men ju närmre de kommer desto tydligare blir det att också denna är död och genomfrusen som en isbit.

Aino ger ifrån sig varma pustande andetag vars rök fort försvinner i mörkret. Även om natten var deras vän var kylan inte det och mörkeralvinnan skulle klara bra mycket mindre utav det än hon, så hon byter håll, tar dem istället mot en plats hon i alla fall vet att de skulle kunna spendera natten utan att kvinnan frös ihjäl.

Om de nu kom in. Darondh är egentligen inte sömnig, men vid något tillfälle verkar hon ändå ha förlorat medvetandet, när hon åter kvicknar till har Aino behållit kroppen men skiftat några utav delarna för att kunna hålla henne och packningen kvar. De är inne i en tunnel där is hänger som meterlånga tappar ifrån taket och som ekar med varje andetag, för att inte tala om stegen.

Aino har fått upp farten och ganska snart så springer hon och Darondh får känslan att det verkligen inte är rätt tidpunkt att störa henne. Plötsligt försvinner golv som tak när hon hoppar över ett bottenlöst stup för försvinner och hon landar tungt och hårt, störtar omkull och tumlar med alvinnan tumlande med henne och packningen rycker i hennes balans, gör den svår att återfå.

De har däremot inte fallit ner utan faktiskt tagit sig till andra sidan och Aino reser sig upp, linkar och haltar men fortsätter in i mörkret där något först gnistrar till innan en regnbågsfärgad hinna syns, så som en bubbla. Insidan är gömd i dunkel och den blockerar vägen, men det finns heller ingenstans att gå om de inte vill försöka hoppa tillbaka igen och med ett utdraget ljud krymper Aino, vacklar som om hon är utmattad men lyfter en tass och trycker den mot bubblan innan hon ser upp mot Darondh med sina guldögon.

Darondh:  
Det blev värre och till sist gick det inte ens att tänka, inte alls. Hade aldrig varit såhär kall och även vinden och kylan över Vindpina tycktes välkomnande nu om än hon hatade Den platsen mer än någon annan plats hon varit på hittills. Kanske inte ens Istopparna skulle kunna mäta sig, beroende på om hon överlevde eller ej det vill säga.

Läpparna är först att förlora färg, om än det inte var så mycket att tala om ändå där blekrosa blev till vita och isblå. Kinderna först något rodnande i det som hugger innan de också ljusnar allt eftersom och inte att hon blev varmare och avslappnad. Håller sig envist kvar dock och använder en slags ilska som bränsle inombords.

Svårt när de börjar passera frusna lik på frusna lik och kadaver lite här varstans. Renen som står blickstilla och vakande är den att ändå få saker och ting att landa inom henne. Skulle varit mer än fruktlöst att bege sig upp hit på sina egna två ben. Kan inte ens roa sig med att älta det som kunde varit men inte blev när nuet var så trängande.

Rycker till häftigt när det tycks som hon nickat till, men känslan i munnen och ögonen talar för det var längre än så och hon griper hårdare om Ainos päls där hon märker hur hon är också fasthållen. Inte bara inte dum, hon var rätt fantastisk. Ser och känner hur de ändrar riktning utan att hon kan se någon direkt orsak för det, men vad visste hon om bergen här egentligen.

Litar fullständigt på Aino och när hon ökar i farten så är det ett sug som greppar tag om en alldeles för kall maggrop och hon suger sig fast med allt hon har. Biter ihop, blundar, för vill inte ens se vad de hoppar över och redan sett nog. Hinner ändå öppna dem då det känns som de faller rakt ned och får en glimt av Avgrunden innan de stöter emot mark och kränger vilt.

Inte ens ett litet pip har undsluppit strupen, var totalt krampande från mage upp till strupe och tunga. Kändes som hon aldrig någonsin skulle kunna tala igen. Aino haltar och Darondh blir orolig, faller Aino så faller hon, fanns inte ens ett litet kanske där som tidigare, utan det var ett kallt och tydligt faktum. Svart på vitt.

Blinkar där hon ser hinnan skifta framför dem, som olja på vatten? Andas knappt där de tar sig upp till den och hon har slutat att skälva vilket inte var ett sådant bra tecken. Ser mot Aino där hon krympt till en katt, sätter tassen mot bubblan och hon möter guldögonen med sina guld och safir. De skimrar dovt och dödligt vackert där ögonfransarna är bara frost vid det här laget. Skulle bli ett vackert fruset lik, utan tvekan. Något att sjunga sånger om. Men än var inte den dagen!

Och hon vänder sig mot bubblan för att väcka några tröga trådar och drar av sig ena vanten. Fingertopparna så bleka och vita och blir fort alltjämt frusna men hon lägger de mot bubblan. En mirage, skiftande i alla de färger. Blå och gul gör grönt, vet inte varför hon kom att tänka på det som ett minne från långt tillbaka när hon suttit och målat som barn.

Ber om en väg in, vad än som skulle visa sig på andra sidan, kunde väl inte vara värre än detta? Böjer sig ned mot Aino med nakna handen fortfarande smekande bubblan, sträcka den andra handen med båda vantarna för att ta runt kattkroppen och till sig i famnen om hon tillät.

Vildland:  
Hon skulle klarat hoppet om hon inte behövt hålla i Darondh, men det finns ingen ilska hos chimeran då även hon inser att hon behöver mörkeralvinnan om saker någonsin ska kunna bli som de var. Tacksamt nog har den större intuition så det räcker och blir över och hon blir nästan lättad när hon ser henne plocka av sig vanten först, annars skulle detta ta betydligt längre. Tid de kanske inte hade.

Men en avundsjuka finns där när kattögonen möter alvinnans. I den skönhet hon har som inte Aino kan efterlikna, hur mycket hon än skulle önska. Hinnan är nästan mjuk under hennes hand, som om den var levande och hade en egen slags vilja, hon kan känna hur den smakar av henne, tveksam innan den hittar det den söker och ett blodigt avtryck försvinner in i hinnan, även om Darondh inte är skadad, så ger den vika och de tillåts träda in och Aino stirrar stint på handen innan hon låter sig bli upplyft.

Det som innan varit som en grötig soppa blir rök och dimma som trögt skingras ju längre in de kliver. Borta är kylan för att istället bli ersatt av sensommarens ljumma vindar och snart breder en stor blomstrande äng ut sig framför henne, där vildblommor svajar lätt i den ljusa sommarnatten och ett av de största träd hon någonsin sett reser sig i mitten för att breda ut sig och nästan täcka den gnistrande stjärnhimlen.

De anländer från sidan, som uppifrån en kulle och får ströva neråt medan doften av gräs, pollen och löv fyller hennes näsborrar, svart, bördig jord och lätta ploppande läten från de fiskar som levde i vad som nästan ser ut att vara ett slags tjärn med näckrosor och vass till deras vänster. De måste passera en rot lika stor som ett hus innan hon får syn på den trappa av gamla hårda plankor som leder upp till en liten avsats där man kan välja att ta den större trappan rakt fram till en stuga byggd mellan en kraftig gren och den gigantiska stammen, eller ta den mindre till höger där det först är ännu ett litet hus med snett tak.

Plankgången här har en ledstång som hindrar de som tar trappan vidare upp till höger att kunna springa rakt ut och trilla ner från den kraftiga roten.

Över henne kan hon se hela fyra stugor till, små som om de kanske bara var ett eller max två rum. Allt är lite krokigt och snett, charmigt för andra, kanske inte för mörkeralvinnan. Från stugan högst upp kan man slänga sig ned för en lina som tar en bort mot vattnet och hon kan nästan höra skrattande barn skrika exalterat på deras väg mot morgondoppet.

Men den finns ingen här nu, allt är nedsläckt och Aino hoppar här ned för att linka mot det första och största av husen och klöser mot dörren i en uppmaning åt den andra att öppna handtaget i trä.

Darondh:  
Det hon inte försöker är forcera hinnan åtminstone, om hon ens hade styrkan till det nu när kylan domnar av absolut allt. Låter den få söka av så gott den önskar, utelämnad som hon ändå var till dess nåd och dom. Lyft upp Aino tätt mot famnen där handen sjunker in, som i en utandning och hon går sakta men direkt in.

Vad hon än hade kunnat tänka sig så var det Inte det som möter henne. När det tröga skiftandet dras från kroppen och sinnet, där dimma lättar och hon känner värmen och ljuset som tusen solar så blinkar hon och kisar bländat. Tar raskt av sig amuletten från kappan och stoppar den ordentligt innanför lädret i väskans yttre del, räcker för att dess magi inte ska nå henne som sådant. Men ändå kisar hon och blinkar misstroget där ängen breder ut sig som en bit av paradiset, för att med särade läppar låta blicken följa det största trädet hon sett.

Och då hade de ändå långt högre träd i södern än i Langtrue. Men inte som sådana. Dofterna är ljuvliga, gräset rasslar mjukt där hon går vidare inåt, nedåt för att både hänfört och vaksamt betrakta allt. Kände sig utan tvekan som en inkräktare och vad hon än så bär med sig så kändes det inte som något passande på detta ställe, eller hennes släkts historia som göranden.

Sluter sig och förblir enbart tacksam att komma undan den dödliga kylan. Försöker ta in så många detaljer hon kan dock, ser nyfiket över de krokiga stugorna som uppenbarar sig, förundras fortfarande över storleken på trädet och rötterna de passerar. 

Byggnaderna tycks ändå något bekanta, om än de måhända inte tilltalar henne rent estetiskt på djupet men kunde uppskatta dem på sätt och vis ändock. Spänd dock att allt tycktes så stilla, tomt, som det inte var meningen egentligen. Där hennes händer varit nära att total förfrysas och anletet och resten av kroppen likaså kände hon sig allt mer varmare. Kappan allt mer bara tung och eländig men behöll den ändå på, som om hon trodde hon närsomhelst skulle bli förpassad ut till kylan ändå.

Följer Aino när hon hoppat ned och linkar på en tass fram till huset. Hon själv kommer efter och släckt och tomt som det verkar så, fanns det väl inget för det än att öppna dörren. Gör det försiktigt och varsamt ändå innan de går in. Hinner tänka nu när hjärnan inte är en frysande sörja av vad Harald egentligen skulle tycka om det här, men bäst ändå bespara människan måhända av undren som förbannelserna i världen.  
En simpel man ville han förbli och måhända var det mest fridfullt så. Om det var något hon inte behövde oroa sig för här, så var det misstänksamma stinkande främmande människor åtminstone.

Vildland:  
Det första rummet verkar bara en öppen blandning av kök, matsal, sällskapsrum och sovrum. Alla möbler är sagolikt formade och tillskurna, målade i starka men matta färger i en salig blandning. Allt är städat, allt är på sin plats men ändå känns det stökigt ombonat med tallrikar uppställda på en hylla, slevar formade efter sagodjur och muggar i keramik som hade just den där formen som bara kändes rätt i handen.

Det hänger pappersark på väggen med teckningar målade med kol undertecknade med ett barns spretiga handstil och ibland inte heller helt rätt – Rhin, Jajvla, Nohjvo. Några av dem föreställer glada streckgubbar under stjärnorna som håller handen med en figur som har två kvistar på huvudet. Det finns ved för eld och matlagning eller den öppna spis i någon slags härdad sand. Allt tycks vara i trä, sten eller lera, det finns ingen metall någonstans.

Aino ger henne en blick som för att säga att hon får klara sig själv eller gå på upptäcktsfärd på egen hand, själv verkar hon vilja sova och hon går fram till en stor plufsig kudde i krossad sammet med tofsar av guldsnören där ljusa, sträva hårstrån ligger kvar som en markering från ägaren men som katten nu dimper ner på.

Bakom ett stort skynke i lin, uppbunden så att det ser ut som en slags himmelssäng står just en säng med ett virkat överkast, rengjord säkerligen ett tiotal gånger om kan hon ändå känna en kraft ifrån den, känslan av att något eller någon stor kommit till världen just där. En liten låda står vid en vägg med diverse örter i flaskor och askar, några nästan helt uppanvända.

En lucka i golvet i köksdelen verkar leda till en slags källare i trädet, inte större än att Darondh kan stå upprätt i den och ha huvudet över golvet, där finns stora glasburkar med inlagd frukt, persikor, päron, apelsiner m.m samt outspädda flaskor med flädersaft. Men inget matnyttigt som inte klarar ett år utan att mögla.

Darondh:  
Väl inne så är det första hon gör att andas ut, som om hon hållit andan sen hon klivit på valoljeskeppet. Släpper inte magin fri dock, håller den fortfarande avvaktande nära men tillåter sig att börja slappna av. Speciellt så när hon ser att Aino går iväg för att göra sig bekväm på eget håll över en kudde.

Hon kränger av sig packningen och vapnen. Sen björnpälskappan, mössan, vantarna. Kängorna och de varmare byxorna. Också den svarta överrocken får åka av och hängas upp. En silkig överdel och de mörka tunnare men tätvävda byxorna närmast kroppen fick vara, alltid ödesdolken med dock och har den instoppad i byxlinningen i sin skida.

Drar några fingrar genom det okammade om än inte fullt lika skitiga håret när hon börjar gå igenom stugan. Drar fingertopparna över teckningarna, stannar till vid den figuren med kvistar, lägger märke till namnen på vad hon anar är barn-konstnärerna.

Låter eldstaden vara, är ändå onödigt med en eld för är inte kallt. Ljumt svalt måhända, men långt ifrån obekvämt så. Drar förbi alla pinaler och hyllor när hon kommer till sängen och stannar till där likväl. Lägger de nakna fingertopparna mot överkastet med en rynka mellan ögonbrynen och hjärtat slog väl några extra slag där där hon drar åt sig handen lite, men inte skrämd, bara vaksam fortfarande.

Ville inte inkräkta mer än nödvändigt, samtidigt nyttja tillfället hon fick här. Går vidare och känner sig inte trött trots hon borde vara totalt utmattad. Pillar lite över glasflaskorna och askarna som står där innan hon upptäcker luckan i golvet. Sneglar lite mot Aino som verkat ha somnat tungt, men som katter gör det med ett öra vakande måhända?

Öppnar luckan så tyst och försiktigt det gick för att kliva ned och titta sig omkring. Så långt hon nu kan komma, böjer sig lite där vid trappen och ögonen vidgas när hon ser den inlagda frukten. Öppnar en flaska med vätskan och känner doften av fläder. Den skulle få följa med sen!

Tar istället ivrigt burken med vad som verkar vara apelsin och en med persikor för att skynda sig upp och ställa dem över bordet, öppna och börjar äta av det. Mest fantastiska hon ätit på länge och bryr sig inte om hur det ser ut utan trycker verkligen bitarna in i munnen och försöker tugga och svälja så snabbt hon kan.

Får hejda sig när den ovana magen direkt börjar krampa, väljer burken med apelsiner ändå när hon går ut igen från huset. För att insupa mer av vad som är sommar utanför, dofterna, den ljumma värmen och rasslet av grönska. Går en bit nedåt och äter mer stillsamt från apelsinerna där hon sugit tag om burken med en arm. Slits mellan att vila och vilja utforska mer, men väljer vilan ändock och går tillbaka.

Men innan dess så äter hon mer av apelsinerna, och tittar igenom samlingen av örter. Öppnar och doftar på några av dem, en sticker till som av krossad mynta, kan svalka åtminstone. Hittar en som är vanlig olja och blandar i en tom liten träskål med fingrarna, går ut och hittar ett brett grodblad där allt möjligt tycks växa och återvänder.

Beroende på hur Aino skulle ta det eller ej, men utifrån hon hade linkat så tar hon den framtass och ben hon tror hon stukat. Smetar på krämen där runt leden kring tassen och vidare upp vid nästa led för att göra sig säker. Kanske inte skulle göra det helt bra men åtminstone en viss lättnad kunde man väl hoppas på.

Ställer skålen sen på bordet smetar in resterna från fingrarna över bröstbenet då det doftar rätt gott ändå. Vid det här laget står hon nära på och svajar och blinkar bara, så hon beger sig lite som i en dimma till den stora sängen. Bryr sig mindre nu om det var rätt eller inte, enda möbeln som tycktes rätt för henne ändå och kryper ned under det besynnerliga överkastet.

Och där börjar hon frysa, skälva och lindar in sig hårdare och sluter ögonen. Innan hon vet ordet av har hon börjat gråta och somna på en och samma gång och somnar så på sidan i fosterställning.

Vildland:  
En utav teckningarna har en mörk hukad individ med sicksack-mun som troligtvis ska vara vassa tänder, det hänger över det stora träbaljan som placerats under en figur vars ansikte sticker ut ur väggen och som har sin mun igenpluggad med en stor kork. Alla små ting verkar berätta sin egna historia, där finns nötta leksaker och sidenband för långa flätor och en liten behållare med benbitar med runor, genomborrade så att de med lätthet kan fästas vid något annat.

Luckan går vant upp och Aino öppnar bara ett öga men slumrar sedan vidare, Darondh verkar alltså ha hennes tillstånd att ta för sig och äta så mycket hon nu orkar innan hon nästan blir illamående och sommarnatten utanför lockar och verkar som skapt för stilla reflekterande under stjärnorna med apelsiner.

Salvan verkar sedan godkännas då katten åter bara halvt om halvt öppnar ett öga och spinner trött och mörkeralvinnans utmattade kropp slutligen säger ifrån helt. Trots gråten och frossan så somnar hon och drömmer. 

Hon ligger hopkrupen i ett skönt mörker där inget annat tycks existera än en lugn puls från ett starkt hjärta och hon känner sig så älskad, så önskad och varsamt vaggad i detta slott av mjukt kött, slumrar dåsigt ut och in i medvetandet bara för att inse att hon inte är ensam utan delar värmen med en broder som redan där i magen har en hand på hennes arm, som blind stillar när hon rör sig och som alltid kommer vara vid hennes sida, som Kheitair när han torkade tårar från hennes kinder när de var barn, som lät henne komma in till honom på natten när den var otäck och inte skvallrade.

Scen efter scen verkar spela genom hennes minne till hjärtats trumma och när hon vaknar känner hon sig så utvilad att hon skulle kunna tro att hon sovit i hundra år och väven surar exalterat om henne, har legat och alstrat sig så att gnistor nästan vill studsa mellan hennes fingrar.

Morgonsol lyser in genom fönstret utan att kännas för stark, bara värmande och mjuk som en omfamning, Aino sitter på Finas kudde och slickar ett långt hårigt ben som sticker ut från hennes kropp, slutar bara för att komma tassande och hoppa upp i sängen med henne och krypa ihop på hennes bröst.

Darondh:  
Rysningarna och skälvandet som kommer av ren trötthet stillar sig allt eftersom och rätt snabbt när drömmen sveper henne djupt ner under. Både så djup och ändå inte helt drömfri, men utan de mörka inslagen. Känner sig inte ens sorgesam när sensationen och tryggheten av ett nära syskon intill sig kommer till henne.

Enbart trygg, varm, säker och omhuldad. Familjär på många sätt och vis, utan konflikterna och allt annat, egentligen fokuserat på ändå det som räknas mest utav allt. Ligger fortfarande på sidan men något mer utsträckt och avslappnad när hon vaknar till av solstrålarna.

Sträcker på sig lojt över på rygg och har glömt för ett slag var hon är och vad hon håller på att göra, bara njuter, och uppgår helt i den spirande, kullrande och nära på stickiga känslan av magin som fyller henne till bredden. Ger ifrån sig ett gillande "mmmhhh" och vaknar till lite ytterligare.

Får sällskap av Aino och var så helt naturligt att ha henne ihopslingrad över bröstet. Till och med att hon stryker henne utan att tänka efter mellan öronen och över huvudet ned över nacken och ryggen. Innan hon börjar minnas, ja just det. Utan att bli allt för melankolisk, drar ett litet snett leende och ligger kvar ett tag ändå för att bara få fortsätta njuta av den här fristen.

"Vilket ställe..."

Säger hon lågt för sig själv, kanske till Aino också, i viss vördnad. Skulle hon aldrig glömma och skulle ta emot såklart att lämna det, för vad som väntar utanför, men är ett måste. Kunde och skulle aldrig välja att bli kvar här, inte ens om det skulle medvetet förföra och få henne att glömma sitt syfte här.

Skulle ändå vara för rastlös, dessutom skulle mycket troligt hon och Aino gå varandra på nerverna mycket snart om de lämnades ensamma för länge. Så länge det är frid och fröjd så. Visar att hon tänkt sätta sig upp långsamt så det inte behöver bli en sådan kränkt katt. Sträcker på sig igen väl på fötterna där tårna spretar och irisarna glimrar och glittrar likt all av den ädelmetallen och stenarna var tusen om tusen skilda punkter där de möter solen och har glöden inombords.

Äter mer av apelsinerna och har plockat burken tom som det verkar. Vems det nu var, kunde åtminstone lämna något. Så tar ett tomt ark från sin anteckningsbok och skriver "Tack" på. Börjar sedan arbeta vidare på burken med persikor och går runt mer uppmärksam igen i det lilla huset, fanns bara mer och mer och upptäcka. Men är vid teckningen hon stelnar till när hon ser den hukande gestalten med sågtandad mun. Ser mot Aino, sedan till teckningen igen. Går tillbaka till den andra teckningen med figuren med kvistar på huvudet, kunde det vara...?

"Ni har varit här förut?"

Vilket verkade egentligen bara logiskt med tanke på att Aino hade vetat vart det hade legat och... lägger samman pusselbitarna enklare nu när hon är totalt utvilad och magin strålar ut från henne mer lätt och enkelt som ett förlängt nervsystem. Formerna på huset, dofterna, en viss magi som ändå finns här och avsaknad av järn och teckningarna.

Kände igen det från Mossängen, utan tvekan nu... och går raskt tillbaka till papperet hon skrivit på med kol, lägger till ett "D." under det tidigare. Känner sig nu något förlägen att ha tagit sig för så pass. Hon är ändå proppmätt på persikor likväl och torkar av fingrarna så gott hon kan, tycks glömt hur man tvättat sig under denna resa.

Går tillbaka till sängen för att bädda den och stryka till så den blir som den varit. Ställer sen tillbaka den halvfulla burken med inlagda persikor i källarutrymmet, och plockar åt sig en flaska flädersaft. Kunde inte hjälpas, och packar den också trots det bara skulle bli tyngre, men en flaska koncentrerad saft bara. Socker var alltid behändigt.

Vildland:  
Det hade varit Saagis tillflyktsort redan innan hon fått ungarna, när det bara hade varit hon och Fina. Det hade börjat som ett slags projekt men snart sugit in henne allt mer då hon nästan känt sig som en gud där hon hade skapat denna ficka bland is och kyla och fyllt den med allt som gjorde henne lycklig.

När hon fått Jahivla och Noivho hade hon börjat lägga till mindre stugor så att de skulle få ha något eget och få vara ifred så de kunde odla banden som tvillingar men också använda sig av varandra för att bearbeta det traumatiska som måste ha hänt dem. Saagi hade aldrig fått något svar på om de sett modern bli mördad eller inte men hon ville ogärna lämna något till slumpen.

Även Rhin hade fått sig en stuga, denna närmre huvudhuset då flickan då hade varit mest fäst vid den vita, innan män dykt upp och fångat den lillas hjärta. Det var på grund utav Rhin och de två minsta som Darondh hade blivit insläppt från första början, den skyddande magin var fiffig på så sätt och hade känt av släktskapet mellan barnen och deras faster.

Aino hoppar smidigt ner när hon verkar vilja röra på sig, verkar inte visa några tecken alls på den skada hon ådragit sig kvällen innan. Katten sätter sig uppe på en pall medan mörkeralvinnan fortsätter att upptäcka och äta sin frukost åt frågan sträcker hon på sig som för att visa att hon nog var hemmastadd alltid innan hon svansar bort mot ansiktet i väggen.

Verkar fundera på hur hon bäst ska försöka förmedla innan hon slutligen verkar ge upp och svansen kröker sig upp som stjärten på en skorpion där den hugger tag i korken och river ut den och vatten börjar att rinna ut ned i baljan, hett, ångande vatten med en svag grön ton men som varken luktade konstigt, eller smakade – om Darondh nu vågar prova. Korken flyter där i baljan när katten återgår till sitt lurviga tillstånd och tassar bort till dörren. Var det kanske dags att de rörde på sig?

Darondh:  
Hon klappar lite över överkastet, visste inte varför riktigt, men kändes som det rätta och hade ändå gett henne en väldigt behövlig sömn och vila. Magin där förbryllar henne ändå men är till Aino uppmärksamheten går när katten spatserar säkert fram till baljan och den konstige filuren som är täljd där i väggen. Hugger till med svansen och rycker ur korken.

Svarta ögonbryn drar sig ändå lite på höjden och ler till, sån finurlig konstruktion och går dit till det varma vattnet. Drar fingrarna genom det och luktar lite över det men tycks färskt ändå och ingen konstig doft. Motstår lockelsen att ta ett Långt ingående bad i det ändå, nog hade det varit underbart. Fiskar upp korken och stoppar den med först lite möda innan hon bara trycker till den in i munnen på ansiktet så det täpper för ordentligt.

Tar sedan åtminstone och tvättar händerna, underarmarna och blötlägger ansiktet och drar ut det en aning över och genom håret ändå. Baddar halsen och ned över bröstet och andas ut lite där hon sitter på knä vid kanten. Bara botten av baljan täckt av vattnet, skulle nog avdunsta gott nog på egen hand för visste inte hur hon skulle baxa ut baljan genom dörren och tömma den någonstans?

Låter sig torka sig på sina kläder ändå som en annan vilde, ack, så långt man kunde falla men var mest praktiskt så. Önskade inte smutsa ned något linne här ändå helt i onödan. Snart nog skulle hon säkert bli smutsig igen. Så är något tung i hjärtat hon ändå lämnar stugan men är bestämd och resolut att börja röra på sig likväl.

Tar på sig kläderna och kängorna igen, förutom kappan, vantarna och mössan som hon bär i famnen tungt. Och ena vapenbältet över axeln och packningen över andra. Kände sig som en packåsna, men ville verkligen inte dra på sig allt och speciellt inte björnpälsen förrän de stod vid gränsen av denna bubbla av grönska.

Ser efter en svängom till så allt lämnas någorlunda i sin ordning, förutom lappen, en tom burk bara med inläggningsvätskan kvar från apelsinerna. Stänger dörren ordentligt efter dem och när de sedan börjar gå igen så försöker hon vidröra så mycket grönt hon kan. Utifall det var sista chansen och utan tvekan innan de skulle bege sig ut i kylan igen.

Grämer sig något för det men bär en mycket stadigare värme och energi inom sig nu, som om det hade raderat åtminstone den delen av resan hittills! Klär på sig vid gränsen och är många blickar bakåt mot ängarna, trädet, stugorna som knappt ens skönjs på håll för all grönska och rötter och hur de smälter in i allt. Tar många sista djupa andetag här innan hon är helt förberedd att möta den oförlåtliga vintern och kylan utanför.

Vildland:  
Det finns andra vägar in i bubblan, men inga Aino kunde passera med lätthet. Saagi hade sina dimmgrindar och sin magi, chimeran fick vackert hoppa över gapet. Aino sitter stilla när Darondh tvättar sig, vill nog egentligen mana på henne men varför förstöra den vapenvila de ändå verkar ha? Så hon får ta sin tid, plocka med sig det hon ansåg dem behöva, lämna sin lapp och så trampa ut tillsammans.

Kanske är det för att platsen är så full av magi? För att hon är så upptagen vid att vidröra varje litet löv som blomma att hon inget märker förrän Aino stoppar tvärt framför hennes fötter. Någon blockerar deras väg. I en slags skrud helt gjord på skimmerväv som tycks reflektera varje ljuskälla som levande guld står en alv, det makalösa plagget faller mjukt och svävar som om det hade sin egna vilja och är det första man egentligen lägger märke till innan en stav leder blicken uppåt mot en elegant hand.

Hans långa hår är så ljust att det nästan är vitt, rakt som om det var struket, det är tillbakadraget från rena, nobla drag där en glittrande blå blick undrande ser på henne och en mun som verkar som gjord för att le krullar ena mungipan. Hon får en känsla av urålder, som om han alltid hade funnits, lika verklig och konstant som jorden och ljusa ögonfransar klipper innan han plötsligt hukar sig och sträcker en gnistrande hand mot Aino.

Väven ser nästan ut att skifta som om den gick från ett mönster till ett annat, trådarna hummade i harmoni med väven och hela bubblan tycktes stanna upp och lyssna.

"'Kuka on ystäväsi Aino? Kuka tuonut? Ahh, ei sanaakaan? Harmin paikka.'"(Who is your friend Aino? Who brought it? Ahh, no word? That's a pity.)

Aino har strukit sig mot handen medan han talat i mjuka toner, varje ord utdragen, nästan spinnande och sövande. 

"'Aino säger att du inte talar vårt språk, 'Inte en Korpikalla' är vad hon påstår?'"

Darondh:  
Är nästan nära att kliva rakt mot Aino när hon stannar så plötsligt och är en nära fnysning där från näsan och mörka ögonbryn tryckta mot varandra över varför det ens hade varit nödvändigt, innan blicken och sensationerna lyfter sig vidare. Och vidare blir också hennes blick där den helt öppnad tar in gestalten som står där framför dem på deras satta väg. Från tyget, till staven, håret, blicken och mer så hur väven leker sig lätt och flätar sig omkring honom.

Mjuka läppar som fått tillbaka lite av den bleka rodnad pressas lite mot varandra och hon sväljer till där hon inte kan låta bli att känna sig oerhört självmedveten i denna stund ändå. Likt ett skimrande väsen och ett, ja... hon kände sig inte mer presentabel än krigarna var efter de brottats i leran.

Ingen kan förneka hur ryggen sträcker sig stolt och ädla hakan lyfts en aning dock där hon vidögt och med psykadeliskt skimrande blick betraktar de andra tvås interaktion. Språket hon absolut inte förstår, blinkar till kort och när hon blir tilltalad så känner hon sig manad att i alla fall niga en aning. Och det gör hon väl om än inte underkastligt men respektfullt, så som hon lärt sig hemifrån. Stämman låter kraxande i jämförelse till den äldre men hon talar lågt och sansat åtminstone.

"Det stämmer. Vi kallar oss själva Drukhur och vi kommer från Södern, men delar släktgren kan man tro."

Undrar vad mer Aino sagt, men skulle hon väl aldrig få veta. Harklar sig lite för att fånga sin fattning och kanske en uns av värdighet när hon inte ens kunde få bemöta denne mer städat och uppklätt. Var inte rättvist!

"Mitt namn är Darondh Ganth'ok Khadath'non."

Vildland:  
Hon må känna sig smutsig och inte vidare respektabel men det är inte det intrycket hon får utav den andre som höjer sin haka och ler snett. Han verkar snarare bedöma henne efter det hans känselspröt kan utröna och andas lugn, Aino sätter sig för att tillslut bara lägga vid ner vid hans fötter, de insekter som ändå finns i bubblan verkar koncentrera sig runt dem och när hon niger är det han som bugar något, sänker blicken för att se upp igen och hon skulle nästan kunna svära på att hon hör blommorna sucka som förälskade.

Det är något överjordiskt och eteriskt över hans väsen och hon kan känna hur han håller tillbaka för att inte överväldiga henne men att revor ibland uppstår i sömmarna där hans väsen strålar fram som solen själv.

"'Jag hälsar dig darondh Ganth Khadath'non, mitt namn är Angutigdluarssuk. Men mitt barnbarn kallar mig Angut. Angut Roivhiska, då jag förmodar att ni är bekanta sträcker jag ut även detta tillåtelse till dig--On epätavallista keskeyttää rakas. Kyllä kyllä, olet ahne yksi häpeällinen olento.. "' (It is unusual to interrupt my dear. Yes, yes, you are a greedy one shameful creature)

Han skakar lätt på huvudet, gör ett misstyckande läte åt katten men låter så Darondh sola sig i hans uppmärksamhet igen.

"Hon säger att ni har brått, så låt mig bespara er en bit utav resan? Jag behöver inte förtälja er om att det är kallt där ute och hrimtruskarna verkar ovanligt aktiva i år."  
Aino reser sig slött upp som om hon sovit och ruskar på huvudet innan hon sällar sig tillbaka till mörkeralvinnan och han står stilla som om han väntar, knackar staven i backen och dimma stiger mellan två träd borta i skuggan av ett tredje. Det drar i hans mungipa igen och ögonen klipper nästan trögt.

"Var rädd om den sista."

Aino trippar hastigt mot dimman med svansen i vädret och kliver in utan att se sig om.

Darondh:  
Frågan vad som var värre att bli bedömd för egentligen, ens utsida, eller insida. Hon kände sig inte respektabel i detta för något utav det, om än hennes inre låg något mer blottat än annars av både svårigheterna innan och nu så den avslappnade sömnen. Hon skäms inte för den hon är, skäms mer för de smutsiga enkla kläderna och stripiga håret egentligen, men nog är det obekvämt och olustigt på sätt och vis att ställas inför insynen hos någon som honom.

Vet att både det hon bär med sig fysiskt och metafysiskt inte är passande, sen fanns det säkert kvalitéer de kunde komma överens om.

Ljuset är bländande stundom, inte enbart till hur det glittrar och skiner omkring honom utan vad som stundvis väller fram genom väven. Något som skulle kunna totalt överta en. Förstod han måste vara mycket gammal och om än de var olika så visste hon att hon var inte bara i hans nåder i detta ställe utan också, Roivhiska. Ögonen vidgar sig talande när släktskapet nämns, inte att hon inte trodde Saagi hade en släkt, bara... hennes far och morföräldrar var inte i denna värld längre så långt hon visste.

Undrade hur de skulle varit i nuläget eller ens hur de varit överlag, inte som denne, det var klart. Hon försökte verkligen lägga det hela namnet på minnet, skulle inte ens försöka uttala det dock då det inte skulle ligga fint på hennes tunga. Ger honom ett litet leende ändå, när läpparna mjuknat upp och drar sig till sina krökar så var det inte ovänt att se på. Kröker nacken i något om en tillåtelse innan hon ser upp igen där han kommenterar något, till Aino. Ser upp igen då han fortsätter och lättnaden står skrivet i hennes bleka anlete.

"Väldigt generöst och det skulle underlätta. Väl mött, Angut Roivhiska, kommer bära med mig det här mötet."

Och så är det en viss spänning i henne plötsligt där han knackar till med sin stav, nu såg den varken ut som eller var som hennes faders eller värre därtill, farbror. Hade väl nog av erfarenheter där att stå på sin vakt över det. Trots hon visste här och nu det inte skulle röra sig om något sådant.

Ser mot träden där dimman bildas... en gång genom dimman? Vet far hade fått upp intresset för det ett tag och råkat se några böcker om det i hans tält. Leendet breddas något och hon tvekar inte att prova det, speciellt så inte när Aino självklart och självsäkert går mot den med svansen i vädret.

Vänder blicken till Angut dock i det han lägger till och hon nickar om än hon inte riktigt visste vad han menade med det. Tar mer emot att lämna honom, skulle ha så många frågor och som om man lika gärna kunde sugas in i det ljuset, omhuldas helt och bli förtröstad med att allt ordnar sig. Men allt ordnar sig bara inte och hon tar så stegen mot träden med en sista blick mot honom för att inte råka glömma hur han såg ut. Sedan bara rakt fram och kliver in i dimman med sin vilja av stål.

Vildland:  
När Darondh gett sig av är det fler i hennes släktskap som kommer till att se honom då han följer hennes blod och snuddar vid Kheitair med en viss förbryllan för han tycks gå igenom böcker och papper, Agather får se sig besökt i sina drömmar med artiga frågor, så även Kargan som får honom att le, speciellt då hon gör det klart för honom att han inte var och heller aldrig skulle bli välkommen. De dyrkar däremot gudar vilket ger honom hopp han helt hade gett upp när det kom till hemlandets korpar.

Han vill ge den unga kvinnan en gåva, men tror inte att hon ännu var redo. Kanske om många år så skulle han finna henne igen? Han nickar kort och elegant, skruden böljar som om han nu stod under vatten, viskar och slickar om hans form.  
Dimmgrinden står kvar tills hon äntrat den, den är kylig och känns nästan något fuktig. Hon kan höra ljudet av skriande hästar långt, långt borta, som om de i mörkret eller efterlivet gått ned sig i träsket men inget sinistert syns hos alven och hon håller ryggen rak när hon kliver in och Angut för sent höjer sin hand, har fått syn på henne svärdsspjut men hon är borta.

Det är inte som att kliva in och kliva ut på en annan plats, hon måste gå genom dimman, något som varit betydligt lättare om hon inte sett det benigt avmagrade ansiktet från en alv som ljudlöst skriker medan den kommer flygande, sina trasiga kläder som de gigantiska virvlande vingarna på en mal och händerna spetsiga som klor.

"Häråt, avbryt ditt starrbligande och beveg dig!"

Aino kliver fram ur dimman bakom henne. Passerar över henne som om hon flög innan det slår Darondh att de skuggor som rör sig vid hennes sidor är ben och över henne syns den fjällade magen på en drake där buken svullnar upp som strupen på en groda men lyser flammande som om den fylldes med eld. Det droppar en genomskinlig vätska från hennes käftar, oljig om mörkeralvinnan skulle ta i den och stinkande likt svavel.

Den odöda kommer raskt närmare och Aino hukar sig lätt så att även Darondh måste böja på knäna under henne så kommer det nästan åskande ljudet och ett långt rytande av eld som flammade och for och tillsammans med vätskan lämnar chimerans mun för att helt täcka alven som skriker så trumhinnor nästan vill brista, som svart och glödande kastar sig åt sidan och Aino rör sig mot nästa grind och magikern kan inte göra annat än att följa henne om hon inte vill stanna med vapnets förra ägarinna.

"Päls, päls!"

Isvidderna slår mot dem som en iskall käftsmäll när de kommit ut. Snön är hårt packad under deras fötter och utsikten vit åt alla håll där inte klippblock eller blånad is bryter den monotona vyn. Aino är åter den björn hon imiterat tidigare, mer begränsad på denna sidan än på andra och hon lägger sig för att låta den andra sitta upp. De hade ingen mer tid att förlora.

Kylan är inte lika skoningslös som den var den där natten, men nog känns det som ett isande metallband kramade åt hennes skalle? Och inuti vantarna har hennes fingrar blivit stela och svidande innan de plötsligt hettar, ett säkert tecken på att hon snart skulle få köldskador. Kanske tar hon nu fram det vapen gasten varit villig att mörda för? Så att hon klarar sig de timmarna som är kvar innan de kommer till en anspråkslös plats vid foten på ett berg.

Gigantiska stenar ser ut att ha fallit huller om buller och bildade en labyrint om man inte visste hur man skulle gå. Aino hade inte talat igen, verkade inte kunna här, i alla fall inte så Darondh kan förstå. Katten slinker in i ett hål som är allt för litet för den andra, men efter en stund hörs ett knack och en väldigt dold dörr öppnas upp.

Innanför är det kolmörkt och det är en gång som fortsätter smått nedåt för att ibland bryta av i andra förgreningar. Det är varmare här, knappast behagligt men inte så man frös ihjäl bara man höll sig i rörelse. Efter ännu en dörr står de plötsligt i en hall av trä där ett svagt ljus och ljud kommer ur rummet längre in till höger.

På en bädd av fällar, kladdiga av den bärnstensfärgade, houngsklibbiga vätskan ligger en blek figur och andas tungt, nästan rosslande. Det stinker av sår och fräna salvor, svett som har den beska undertonen av rädsla och död. Det är Arden som ligger där, kippande efter luft som om ett revben sticker mot en lunga, de svarta trollflätorna ligger klibbiga med brandgula geléliknande klumpar intorkade bland stråna och munnen gapar lätt som om där fattas styrka nog att hålla den stängd och de vässade vita tänderna ligger blottade. När de närmar sig och Aino ilar fram för att hoppa upp i fotändan så öppnas blodsprängda ögon och rullar innan de fastnar på henne, ett gult och ett lila.

"När sessan kommer-- så vet jag-- att jag är död."


	12. Robaroits grotta

Darondh:  
Hon trodde sig aldrig få se den äldre igen men hoppades att hon så skulle få göra. Någon gång.

Ljuden som av döende hästar får henne inte att tveka, men andas något djupare och ligger en konstant spänning nere i maggropen och bröstkorgen. Vad nu dimmgrinden skulle innebära, hur den fungerade visste hon inte så mycket om. Att det inte är som hinnan innan är rakt av tydligt för dimman lättar inte utan fortsätter.

Ljuden blandat med dämpad tystnad till att den vredesfyllda anden av en alv kommer mot henne lade sina delar hos henne, ett mellanrum?! Stannar upp i ett spänt andetag och var på väg att både höja en hand och dra ödesdolken i samma veva och hejdar sig där Ainos stämma bryter fram. Visste bara att det är hon och ser sig raskt om på sidorna där det rör sig av något, och uppåt och munnen faller öppen där hon ser upp över drakens buk. Aino!

Är en utan tvekan nygrodd klar beundran för henne här och då och nära på så hon glömmer gasten för hon fångar den oljiga bränsle-substansen till saliv där den droppar ned och doftar något på den. Hukar sig direkt där buken kommer glödande och svällande innan vrålet och elden pressas ut. Betraktar allt med vida glimrande ögon och håller en hand mot en fjällig buk beundrande, hon behövde passa på såklart!

Men önskar inte stanna här, absolut inte bli lämnad där bland odöda gastar och vad mer som kan trängas i mellanrummet. Åtlyder orden likväl och drar på sig pälskappan och mössan som vantarna kvickt där de går ut och kylan fullständigt fryser in till lungornas botten. Hon hostar till och drar klädseln tätare mot som ser till att den är ordentligt knäppt.

Kränger på sig packningen ordentligt som vapnen, denna gång ligger det svärdspjutet löst. Och när hon väl klättrat upp på Aino och de börjar färden vidare så har hon åtminstone kvar någon slags rörlighet i kroppen när hon tar fram det magiska vapnet. Låter det ligga där framför henne över björnmanken och tar i det med en hand för att hålla sig fast i pälsen med den andra. Böjer sig nedåt och håller bara ut, skulle hata snö efter det här, om än det aldrig blev så pass kallt.

De kommer fram till berget och är då hon tittar upp mer ordentligt, kliver av när Aino stannat helt och hänger till vapnet igen så gott det gick snett över ryggen genom remmarna. Var de framme, var detta, det? Går fram till blocken och ser hur Aino slinker in där hon absolut inte kan följa. Blinkar till vid ljudet och går in utan tvekan där öppningen visar sig för henne.

Håller vantarna upp längs en vägg där hon fiskar rätt på amuletten och håller nära så hon inte riskerar trampa snett. Verkar inte farligt på så vis men var glad hon kan se där det kommer fler förgreningar och Aino mörk nog att smälta in varsomhelst. Följer henne till andra dörren och kliver in där det är något förvånande mer trä, trevligare, markant varmare men inte Varmt. Ser skarpt i hur det skiner längre bort och lägger undan amuletten där det försvinner till ett vagt glimtande av ljus. Vågar knappt andas när hon går efter och kommer in i rummet.

Drar av sig huvan och mössan direkt för att gå något långsamt fram till honom, dofterna talar bara om där att det är illa. Andningen likaså. Blicken är vid och något glaserad där den möter hans olikfärgade och det rycker till något i det bleka anletet. En rynka mellan de mörka ögonbrynen, andas till som hon inte gjort på ett tag och blir ansatt av alldeles för många intryck och känslor ändå. Så pressar fram mellan bleka kalla läppar.

"Schysch! Du är inte död och inte ska du bli det heller!"

Förbannat! Halar av sig vapnen för att ställa mot väggen och sätter sig ned på knä där vid bädden där hon ställer upp packningen. Och lägger mössan som vantar och kränger av sig björnpälsen för att ligga redo till sidan. Försöker låta bli att darra en aning på händerna men näsvingarna är vidgade och skälver till ändå vare sig hon vill det eller ej. Innan hon börjar packa upp allt så... ser hon till honom igen och kommer med fortfarande svala fingerspetsar för att dra av honom fällar och börja på inspektera.

Håller de först vid sidan av hans hals, innan de vandrar ned och undersöker var del av armarna, händerna, ned över bringan och speciellt så till ena sidan. Gillar inte hur det doftar, eller hudens toner här och var, eller ens hur kroppens lemmar ligger. Beröringarna är lätta, svala och hon håller sig från än så länge åtminstone använda magin, men det skulle måhända bli så tvunget.

"Vad, vad hände?"

Kunde inte lika gärna fråga Aino, om än han behöver spara på andetag.

Vildland:  
Aino hade sannerligen dolda talanger, kanske är det just därför som hon hade överlevt så länge vid Robaroit sida? Äntligen hemma trampar hon runt på den geggiga sängen, rastlös och orolig. Hon vill göra så mycket, hon vill hjälpa till! Men det finns ingen form hon kan anta som kan laga honom och all hennes hopp läggs så desperat på Darondhs axlar. 

Det är inte mycket i form av tillhörigheter i rummet, bara sängen och ett upphängt fat för glödande kol att placeras. De fällar och filtar som finns ligger redan huller om buller på honom, mindre hudar, vapen och blodiga lindor ligger strödda över golvet. Det lilla ljuset kommer ifrån en lykta i ena hörnet, placerad så att den kastar ljus och skuggor upp över de två närmsta väggarna i intressanta former. Som om Aino i alla fall velat ge honom något vackert att titta på medan hon var borta. 

Han drar skarpt efter andan när hon lyfter på täcket för att få grepp om skadans allvar och gåshud sprider sig hastigt över den glåmigt svettiga huden där rester av det gula ligger överallt i små geggiga klumpar. Han ligger länge och bara stirrar på henne, kan inte avgöra om hon är verklig eller inte. Var han död så hade han ju önskat att hon ansträngt sig lite, hon såg ju inte ut. Inte heller skulle hon väl undra vad som hände för var han död borde hon ju veta?

"Vad gör-- du ens här..."

Rösten är så tunn och låg att hon skulle missa den om hon rörde på sig och och ögonen stängs, fransarna darrar av ansträngningen att öppna dem igen men de stannar slutna.

"Jag föll. Jag önskade dig lycka.. du ska inte vara här."

Rösten dör ut med en lång utandning och han blir stilla innan han plötsligt drar ett raspande andetag.

"Jag blir-- vred. Aino om du hämtat-- henne…"

Men han hostar istället, buken spänns krampaktigt och han jämrar sig nästan av smärtan, kniper samman ögonen. Aino lägger en tass på hans axel som tröst, vände blicken mot Darondh, enträget väntande på att magikern ska laga honom. 

Darondh:  
Hon gör en liten vag min över gegget, där var det igen?! Men var väl det minsta av problemen här och något att fundera på senare, fast önskar egentligen kunna få undan det. Fukten och klegget under och över fällarna hjälper väl inte till så att säga. Först och främst lägger hon uppmärksamheten över lemmarna, hudens missfärgningar där det fanns några och såren.

Märker av brännande i ögonvrån hans blick över sig själv, kan knappt själv tro att hon är här. Nära på önska att det var en dröm själv så kanske han inte var så illa däran på riktigt, för hon börjar få en groende isande svidande panik i maggropen.

Hejdar sig och lägger upp fällen en aning igen över honom där han talar, så långt så hon lutar sig in över honom. Ögonbrynen skälver igen och blicken löper över hans anlete där han fortsätter lågt viska fram, önskat... sen tar hon inte heller något andetag förrän han gör det efter tusen år ungefär och hon gör det lättat djupare. Skakar bara på huvudet och lutat sig längre över honom där han hostar till, för att dofta på andedräkten, inga rosor där inte. Infekterat, utan tvekan.

Blicken går upp mot Aino, innerlig och glimrande där de färgade stråken tycks dansa omkring varandra allt eftersom alla tankar försöks lägga i ordning. Fortsätter tala till honom men utan frågor den här gången.

"Jag hörde den, önskningen. På sätt och vis. Jag såg, kände. Och jag reste hit på eget bevåg, tack så mycket. Aino fann mig i Gruuv. Vila nu, så ska vi göra dig bättre."

Hur, eller var snarare skulle man ens börja?! Andas och börjar mumla något för sig själv, lite av ett mantra "du vet, du klarar det, låt se, låt se". Hasar ned från bädden för att rota runt i packningen. Drar upp precis allt, men flaskorna och burkar med örter och andra mediciner ställer hon upp på rad framför sig.

Sitter så och tittar på dem och drar undan och upp sitt hår för att snurra det i en knut i nacken och använda en vass hårnål i polerad obsidian. Fick följa inte bara som smycke utan för att man faktiskt kan hugga djupt med den om så behövs. Men fick användas praktiskt på det andra sättet för stunden.

Ser till Aino och har inte glömt draken hon sett, inte på långa vägar, men vilka mer former kan hon ta? Och de skulle behöva samarbeta nu mer än någonsin, utan ord, nå... från ett håll i alla fall.

"Finns det vatten någonstans här, drickbart? Eller en kittel för att smälta snön och koka, och kol. Finns något? Jag tänker börja med att ge honom något för att minska infektionen något, öka energin. Tror inte jag vågar något med brotten innan dess."

Bryta upp något nu, som han var? Behövdes göras utan tvekan, men rädd det om något skulle skjutsa honom över kanten dit hon inte kan nå. Öppnar och petar lite i några av burkarna och flaskorna. Svamp i en, den, den fick det bli. Sen något att smeta på de ytliga såren, skulle behöva byta bandaget. Och hon har sett något förtvivlat över de skitiga som ligger där över golvet, om kittel och vatten fanns kunde hon koka dem och återanvända åtminstone! Tillsammans med några av örterna ja, ja det kunde göras. 

Skulle behöva snabbt inventera vad som egentligen fanns här, inte bara i rummet utan överallt annars. Hjälpte med den illa groende sensationen, att bara göra något och hon ville göra allt på en gång. Sen det mer hon hade med sig... plockar till sig amuletten, om än det gör facklan längre bak till en smärre glödande sol men fick så vara så länge hon sitter med ryggen mot den och allt lyses upp som i den klaraste dag.

Har inte glömt vad hon känt med den förpestade oxen mot dess slut, om det så ens fungerade, vågade knappt tro. Greppar också svärdspjutet för att låta fingertopparna stryka sig lite över dess blad och skaft. Kylan ebbar undan som ändå sitter närvarande omkring dem, och hon lägger den över huvudändan så hans skalp snuddar vid den. Om det kunde hjälpa, åtminstone så kroppen fick en liten frist från elementen och det mest kritiska som tränger på.

Vildland:  
Han suckade när fällen åter lades på den trasiga kroppen och han återfick litet utav värmen, lyssnar på hennes lilla historia och skuggan att ett flin drar i en mungipa. Klart hon hade gjort det utav eget bevåg! Det var väl ingen som kunde tvinga Darondh till något hon själv inte ville. Men det är ett melankoliskt leende, som om han funnit fred med sitt öde och nu bara lät sig bli road till att slutet kom och fann honom.

Aino ställer sig upp, går runt den liggande formen och tittar nyfiket ner i väskan när hon letar runt efter något att börja med. Aino lystrar, klipper något med ögonen men hoppade sedan ner från sängen, i samma stund antar hon formen hos en väldigt ful apa med en stor och köttig, hängande näsa, små plirande ögon och en platt huvud.

Hon ser nästan ut att ha ett endaste stort buskigt ögonbryn men hon har så människolika händer nu som hon kan, samt stora fötter men hon kan vinglande ta sig fram med saker i händerna när hon lutar sig lite från sida till sida. I ett annat mörkt rum finns det en brunn, vattnet tenderade däremot att frysa och hon kastar surt sten ner i hålet innan det spricker upp och hon kan slänga ner en hink och fiska upp den med den grova repet som sitter fast om spannens grepp.

Aino visar sig vara en exemplariskt hjälpreda, nu som någon annan kan berätta för henne vad och när det ska göras och hon kommer in med vattnet bara för att dra i Darondhs kläder och enträget peka mot korridoren och det tredje rummet som visar sig bara något slags kök. Om man nu tycker att en primitiv öppen spis och ett femtiotal skelett efter diverse djur och en och annan humanoid räknas som matsal. Men det är spisen hon försöker upplysa om och tjattrar högt.

Darondh:  
Det rycker till igen vid hennes mungipor och mellan ögonbrynen av hans leende, lite för accepterande och sorgset för sitt eget bästa och hade hellre tagit att han blivit arg och missnöjd. Nå, det skulle hon nog kunna dra fram också. Följer enträget Aino med blicken och där skiner hon faktiskt kort upp i ett leende över den hela apformen. Ful som den är men ack så charmig och behändig! Dessutom är det som en pust av hemlandet ändå att se en primat om än det inte var det hon var, men just nu i alla fall. Blir kvar där vid bädden och ser till att filten ligger ordentligt på och börjar sedan ordna upp packningen mer och sin prioriteringsordning av saker och ting.

Först blandningen han skulle få dricka, plockar fram de rena bandagen och ställer de i ordning också över en av sina filtar hon breder ut där för att lägga allt i sin ordning och redo. Rengöra såren först och främst, och honom så gott det gick. Vågar inte flytta på honom men skulle göra sitt bästa. Ordna en god salva att lägga på, rena bandage. Och mer dryck.

Sen... rycker till där Aino återkommer och hon har på håll hört det omisskännliga ljudet av is som bräcks. Fortfarande ett leende i ena mungipan ändå och följer direkt med henne där hon håller ett stadigt tag om överrockens tyg. Bara ett kvickt ögonkast bakåt mot Arden, som om hon rädes nu var gång att gå ut från rummet. Hur desperat måste ändå Aino ha varit för att lämna detta stället helt.

Ser ned över apskallen där de går in i ett annat rum och håller sig från att klappa över den platta skallen i någon slags förtröstan. Skulle inte ändra på något, men nu kunde de faktiskt göra något. Bär med sig amuletten så är inte svårt att se sig omkring det lilla köket.

"Perfekt, och en kittel, och kol?"

Vad mer, ser sig omkring efter fler behållare, glas som trä och... ser högen av skelett där spritt ut lite här och var i rummet. Ben! Det kunde hon utan tvekan använda. Tar och sätter sig på knä framför den öppna spisen för att se om det fanns nog att tända med redan nu. Vänder sig till Aino samtidigt och lika bra att gå igenom hela alltet på en gång.

"Finns det mer tyger kanske? Fällar? Fler rum?"

Vildland:  
Svärdspjutet fungerar mycket väl på honom och han stillar för stunden, gör inte längre de ofrivilliga små rörelserna av köld längre. Bara en rynkad panna säger att han inte uppskattar Ainos bankande på isen men han är för svag och orkeslös för att ryta till. 

Som om Aino förstår, eller kanske inte – så grinar hon upp mot henne i ett eget leende som får henne att se än värre ut, ordnar med vattnet, återkommer för att upplysa om spisen, bli sedan stående något fundersamt medan Darondh tagit tid att organisera sig något och Arden verkar ha somnat.

Näsapan funderar innan den skiner upp och vinkar åt mörkeralvinnan, viftar ett -kom kom, med ena näven. Blodiga kläder var inte alltid lätta att bränna upp, därför låg det ett mindre berg av dessa, samt hudar och pälsar i ett litet utrymme som är allt ifrån hygieniskt. Men efter att ha levt med Robaroit i fler år än hon kan minnas är detta inget som faller henne in.

Vid spisen hade det legat ved i form av grenar och bark och bakom en hög med ben hittar hon uppstaplade bitar som huggits med yxa någon gång innan han blivit dålig. Men vart var egentligen Nedra? Det finns inga tecken av henne någonstans, var hon kanske också ute och sökte hjälp? Hade hon dött? Arden ger ifrån sig ett långt kvidande läte och Aino släpper allt för att störta dit så snabbt hon kan, lägger en av sina stora rynkiga händer på hans panna och försöker göra lugnande ljud.

Darondh:  
Hon följer ivrigt med när hon blir visad runt och kikar in i rummet som luktar, som det gör, död av gammalt blod och smutsig päls och kläder. Men gott så! Skulle gå igenom det mer noggrant sen och kunde ju alltid hitta något annat användbart om inte så bara tygerna och pälsarna, om än inget skulle komma nära honom utan att tvättas upp först!

Rycker till också vid ljudet och Aino sätter fart, står emot impulsen att springa dit. Kan göra mer nytta nu på egen hand och var fint att se hur nära de ändå stod, han och Aino och... Biter ihop och går tillbaka till köket för att se till den där brasan. Ja vart var Nedra, hade hon tänkt på sen hon kommit ned här och bara funnit Arden i det stadiet han var. Inga spår efter systern.

Tar emot att fråga och önskade inte göra honom upprörd eller Aino i onödan, om hon inte var här så var hon inte här. Men önskade så djupt och innerligt att hon var det. Nu visste hon inte, var hon död?! Syskonen hade verkat i Langtrue som att de ändå höll sig alltid i närheten av varandra. Bäst för henne hon lever, hon var här för hennes skull likväl för drömmen hade varit likt ett hot, smärta från -dem-. Biter ihop mer skälvande och får igång en stadig eld efter hon lagt undan amuletten för att inte helt förblinda sig själv.

Sköljer ur kitteln en svängom med det kalla vattnet men den var inte så smutsig tack och lov. Resten skulle det kokande vattnet ta hand om, och hon fyller den bara så pass så hon kan börja göra i ordning drycken till honom och sätter den över elden. Lägger på några extra vedträn och nu skulle den här få brinna länge, för hade en hel del att göra med det.

Sneglar in lite i andra rummet för att se till att allt var under kontroll och visa Aino att hon håller sig i köket ifall hon behövdes. Passar på att ta amuletten och stoppa den i rockens ficka med kisande ögon för att ta sig med ryggen mot spisen till första renplockade skelettet hon når.

Låter väven lösgöras mer från sig själv och mycket riktigt söker sig trådar enkelt och lätt in i det kalkrika materialet. Kan känna det, på ett helt annat sätt än tidigare. Känner var por av det som det solida och ihåliga för märgen. Håller i ett rakt skenben och känner hur varmt det blir, mjukare, inte flytande men... formbart. Istället för att böja det med händerna som hon är säker nu hon kan göra, utan låter det omformas på mitten, bli plattare, eller krökas upp i en vid båge, sen taggar och sjunker tillbaka.

Tar och rotar lite och finner den humanoida, bryter loss ett revben och håller det nära för att prova där. Denna gång mer finstilt för att låta fogarna smälta samman igen och utan att vidröra det med händerna röra på det så det ställer sig i sin normala krök igen. Provar igen, och igen, från olika vinklar och olika slags brott.

Tills dess att vattnet har kokat nog länge och lämnar amuletten till sidan där och tar ett par trähandtag in i kittelns öron och ställer den från elden på golvet. Så, en skål att dricka ur... Önskar så de var i den gröna bubblan nu och stugorna där. Hittar några småskålar, men var inte rena och hon gör en min, för att snegla till benhögen igen. Nå!

Stegar bestämt dit och letar upp det största kadavret hon kan finna och ett lårben, hörs ett rotande och skrapande och klonkande där högen blir störd och sen höga knäckande ljud där hon fått loss en stor bit. Plockar amuletten igen och börjar forma om det till en behändig mugg. Låter benmassan hårdna, förtätas ytterligare och dessutom vända ut och in på sig självt så det sterila innandömet kommer utåt. Dessutom ta en extra del utav det och gör till en längre tunnare slev. Så! Undan med amuletten igen och låter den vara kvar där i köket.

Häller upp det varma vattnet i den höga muggen med sleven däri. Innan hon ställer tillbaka kitteln över elden, häller på resten utav vattnet och blev fylld till bredden. Går sedan tillbaka in till dem med den rykande nygjorda muggen i högsta hugg innan hon fokuserat tyst sätter sig framför örterna och burkarna. Rör om i vattnet och blåser för att låta det svalna något raskare så det inte är kokhett. Smular ned av svampen, tar och lyfter i några flaskor och sniffar över dem innan hon droppar i något som doftar oerhört stickande och beskt. Innan hon tar flaskan med flädersaft, som tacksamt inte frysts helt och spräckts av spjutet må tro, men det är en trög isig vätska. Häller två stora klunkar av det i för att röra om ordentligt.

"Nu ska du dricka det här, och så är det bara."

Makar sig närmre så hon kan sätta sig nära hans huvud och slingra en hand och arm inunder den svettiga och kladdiga nacken och trollflätorna för att stödja upp hans huvud. Långsamt och varsamt, bara så han inte skulle svälja fel. Sätter kanten av benmuggen mot hans underläpp och låta vätskan som är mer behagligt och drickbar varm än het ligga precis över kanten så hon kan kontrollera hur mycket han kan kanske slurpa i sig själv eller om hon måste försiktigt hälla lite.

Vildland:  
Det är lättare att få igång elden och forma om ben än vad hon trodde, fast kanske beror det också på det faktum att problemet med Arden känns så kolossalt? Aino kastar henne en blick för att se vad hon håller på med, om hon kanske behövde hjälp, stannar annars hos sin följeslagare, eller om det nu var tvärt om.

Hon kan känna hur hon med träning skulle kunna göra mer ting med benen, kanske skapa en helt annan varelse, om hon lyckades få liv i den. Forma om djur och varelser till något bättre eller groteskt, lägga till eller ta bort. Tanken är eggande egentligen, men hon har inte tid. Vattnet har kokat en stund och hon har förgäves velat behållare innan hon fått skapa en själv, en som inte blir helt dålig ändå. Kanske skulle hon en dag kunna skapa större föremål, möbler? Aino gör en min åt den ångande stanken och så även Arden när han vaknar till.

"Är det så bara?.. Tack. Mamma."

Han ger henne en febrig blick innan han koncentrerar sig på drycken, dricker lydigt nu som hon hjälpt honom men samtidigt får svett och klegg på handen. Han vet inte hur mycket hon vill att han ska få i sig så han dricker så mycket han kan även om hans mage krampar och protesterar och han kniper ihop de olikfärgade ögonen och hostar kraftigt, först när det stillat något lutar han pannan mer in mot henne som för att söka skydd eller kanske även tröst, andas väsande, nästan gurglande, men andas.

Darondh:  
Hon skulle återgå till benhögen så småningom, utan tvekan, fick bli hennes hörn av experiment och övning så att säga. För det ville hon verkligen inte utsätta honom för utan att vara mer säker på sin sak, om än det gick oerhört lätt och dessutom tog mindre kraft än vad man kunde tro. Vilket var också glädjande på sitt sätt.

Skulle försöka att fördela sin egen energi på bästa sätt här likväl, om än trots den sista färden i kylan så känner hon sig fortfarande uppfylld och behagligt utvilad från vistelsen i stugan och i det gröna. Men skulle inte vara för evigt. Har också börjat tänka på mat, mer mat än det lilla hon hade fått med sig i packningen. Anade Aino hade ordnat med högen i köket måhända? Önskar inte be henne om det i onödan, men var inte aktuellt just nu och själv kunde hon klara sig ett tag till på lite. Viktiga var att se till att Arden fick i sig allt eftersom, han skulle verkligen behöva det.

Gör en viss min åt hans kommentar, men ger honom det kortet ändå för den här gången. Önskar helst han skulle dricka upp allt, vågade inte göra det allt för koncentrerat heller men han bör både få i sig vätskan som medicinen som den är. Är ändå till stor del som lyckas svälja och bara nån klunk kvar i muggen när han börjar hosta. Ställer undan den direkt till sidan och håller bara om honom så länge det är bekvämt.

Får luta sig mot armen och in mot höften där hon sitter och när han så gör är det igen en mer ihållande rynka mellan ögonbrynen. Egentligen önskar hon dra sig undan och fortsätta med det praktiska, blev för verkligt att sitta här, men hon rör sig inte ur fläcken. Trots att det svider och ögonen glaseras trots hon hårt försöker hålla det tillbaka. Tar andra handen och låter svala fingertoppar stryka honom över en svettig och klibbig panna. Ned längs tinningen och kind och käke. Upprepar det några gånger innan hon mumlar lågt några svävande ord och trycker mer där med tummen och pekfingret ut över pannan från varandra. Ned över tinningarna och låter en viss avslappning komma.

Börjar lågmält berätta om sin resa. För han och Aino, men också för sin egen del. Hur hon fått plats på valoljeskeppet, hur kaptenen såg ut, hur hemskt det hade verkat till en början innan hon vande sig. På inte tal om vad som hade hänt senare under resan. Berättar om Laupe och valen. Sen om kartan hon fått köpa och Torgrim som nästan spräckt något när de skulle kliva i hamn och hon dragit över en illusion för att "fula ned sig". Och om Stormklippa, vilken roll hon fått ta där. Och första gången hon träffade Harald. Harald... hade inte tänkt på honom på ett tag. Undrade lite hur han hade det i Gruuv, vad som skett, om det skett något efter hon lämnat honom. Kan inte låta bli att sakna honom ändå, hade varit ett sällskap så länge nu. Hoppades han var väl.

Vildland:  
Aino står bredvid och tittar, låter Darondh inta platsen närmast Arden medan hon tittar ner på sina stora fötter, går för att lägga ner eld på veden i fall att de kanske skulle vilja vara ensamma. Hon hade försökt allt hon kunnat, hade funnit honom, släpat hem honom och försökt stoppa blödningar och dra ben tillrätta men hon var bättre skapad för att skada och sätter sig på golvet, kliar sig hastigt på bröstet och på ett lår men kikar in i elden. Hans tankar hade absolut inte varit på mat, inte heller Ainos egentligen, men hon skulle kanske bli övertygad.

När hon börjar massera tinningarna på honom så lägger sig en frid över hans ansikte och han andas djupare, verkar hålla på att somna men öppnar upp en öga varje gång hon gör paus för att se att hon inte var på väg bort och det besynnerliga lilla leendet är tillbaka, verkar själv omedveten eller bara inte bry sig om den kletiga vätskan som spridit ut sig i hans försök att skifta över till Nedra och kanske själv lägga benen rätt i processen. Det hade gjort för ont, han hade svimmat flertalet gånger, tacksamt nog bara när Aino inte varit där för att se honom misslyckas.

Innan hon är färdig med historian har han somnat helt, men hon har ny publik i form av näsapan som sitter och lyssnar nästan framåtlutad som en magibunden unge och kanske är det fler som ser andra i annat ljus? Apan gör ett tecken mot sin mun som för att äta, eller kanske fråga om att äta? Hastigt har hon ilat iväg och återkommer inte på många timmar. Även Arden verkar utslagen i timmar och hon kan stöka runt utan att han så mycket som rynkar på pannan åt oväsendet.

Darondh:  
Hon håller om hans anlete eller hals, där han slagit upp ett oroligt öga har hon alltid fortsatt i låg ton sin berättelse och fortsätter stryka honom över den varma pannan och tinningarna. Det lugnar även henne på sätt och vis och fick ändå resan hon hade gjort att verka så avlägsen trots hon var mitt uppe i den ändå. Men alla de ställena, Stormklippa, Kungskall, Jon, Vindpina osv, var så avlägsna nu.

Märker att han somnat till sist och lägger hans huvud varsamt ned mot pälsarna för att dra undan trögt sin arm igen. Lägger spjutet nära igen så det snuddar vid honom och skulle hålla honom åtminstone något bekväm i det. Ler till Aino där hon suttit och idogt lyssnat, skulle gärna fortsätta berätta för henne med, men fick bli en fortsättning för de båda senare. Blinkar till vid tecknet, vem behövde ord egentligen och nickar till.

"Mat ja, vad du än kan finna."

Var försiktig, vill hon säga men den andra var väl mer än kapabel... men ändå. Den andra har raskt begett sig, "ja", hade blivit så van att säga det i alla mänskliga sällskap. Skakar lite roat på huvudet åt sig själv innan det ändå gräver till långt in i maggropen och bröstet. Sväljer och ser till att Arden har på sig filten ordentligt och ligger stilla innan hon går till köket.

Där har kitteln så smått börjat pyra och skulle snart koka. Hade tänkt tvätta honom men ville verkligen inte störa honom nu när han äntligen tycktes sova något djupare. Börjar istället plocka ihop alla skitiga bandage som fanns i rummet. Går tillbaka ut i köket och slängt de alla i kitteln. Tar amuletten igen och formar en större slev till kitteln i härdat kompakt ben.

Sen börjar hon stöka till där lite raskt men försökte inte leva om, bara hålla sig sysselsatt och det hela går undan. Tar alla mer spruckna och äldre ben för att forma om dem i sina händer till långa, långa tunna spett och som får kilas in i vardera vägg mitt över rummet. Men så det kunde hängas och torkas närmast spisen och stenen som blev varmast ändå. Gör några spett på vardera sida i olika rader. Rör om i kitteln och låter det gamla blodet och varet och smutsen riktigt luckras upp.

Går tillbaka till benhögen och hittar igen en större bit ben och gör till en tunn men härdig vid men inte så djup skål. Slevar upp bandagen där med lite av vattnet. En hel del vatten kvar i kitteln och kändes som ett slöseri att inte nyttja det, om än det inte riktigt var helt rent men... Går raskt till det bortre rummet fullt med blodiga och skitiga kläder för att rota runt där. Tar de som var Minst ansatta av kroppsvätskor och mögel och annat för att trycka ned de i kitteln och fortsätter koka. Hämtar mer vatten från brunnen innan isen hann bli för tjock, hinken själv kan bräcka den hinnan som redan hunnit bli åtminstone så det skulle finnas redo.

När bandagen som simmar runt i vattnet i skålen svalnat av en aning knådar hon dem så de riktigt skulle släppa allt. Skulle få kokas igen innan hon vågade använda dem på riktigt. Klädseln i kitten får röras om ordentligt och stötas omkring i det kokande vattnet innan hon fiskar upp dem med igen några modifierade benpipor och hänger upp dem över spetten där så får de droppa av sig.

Resten av vattnet var hon lite handfallen av vad hon skulle göra av, men lät det koka och avdunsta innan hon häller ut det utanför dörren där in till hallen så fick det frysa till där i grottgången helt enkelt till sidan. Börjar koka upp en ny mindre omgång med lindorna och går då och då in till rummet där Arden ligger, för att titta till honom och börja förbereda en salva hon hade tänkt lägga på såren.

När bandagen är så rena de kunde bli så låter hon de också självtorka där på spetten innan en hink till med vatten fick börja koka. Och då var det inte så mycket mer att göra än att vänta. Då kommer tankarna, och igen det hugget upp genom bröstet och magen och hon hasar ned där längs väggen för att unna sig släppa på kontrollen en aning. Tårarna kommer alldeles för enkelt och hon gömmer ändå ansiktet i de något rodnande händerna, snyftar tyst och droppar desto mer ned över klädseln.

Vart var Nedra, tänk om han inte överlevde, tänk om något hände Aino nu. Kände sig väldigt, väldigt ensam, något handfallen trots alla planer men kände sig inte säker alls även om hon försöker projicera ut det så gott hon kan till de andra. När kitteln har kokat ett tag så ställer hon undan den för att kånka in den i rummet, låter den svalna där och värma luften lite på en och samma gång. Dessutom tar fatet därifrån för att lasta upp av kolen därpå och låter den ligga och pyra ut också för att värma.

Tar och börjar riva upp delar av klädseln hon hittat och fick användas helt enkelt som tvättlinne. Väntar tills vattnet är hanterbart svalare men fortfarande varmt innan hon börjar försiktigt att tvätta av hans ansikte först och främst. Halsen. Sen lyfta på filten och börja arbeta sig nedåt över bringan och armarna, undvika blöta ned de bandagen hon ska byta till senare.

Vildland:  
Harald låg och tog igen sig i säkert en vecka innan han ens orkade ut ur värdshuset, värdinnan hade då stuckit in huvudet då och då för att fråga om han var hungrig eller om han ville ha något; vad som helst egentligen, hade hon sagt med viss antydan. Trots det röda håret och den fantastiskt fula dialekten så hade han funnit sig spendera mer och mer tid med henne - med Ajvida och han kände att det på sätt och vis läkte hans själ som hade trasats upp så under resan.

Resan i sig hade varit en pärs, även om den unga kvinnans sällskap varit rätt trevligt, stundom, men den hade tärt på honom och när han såg sig i en spegel för första gången sedan han lämnat Kungskall trodde han först att det var hans far han stirrade på.  
Han hade trott att vintern redan börjat men enligt Ajvida hade den bara börjat och det skulle bara bli kallare.

Frost täckte ständigt insidan av dörren och de få som bodde i värdshuset sammanfördes till ett enda stort rum så att ingen skulle frysa ihjäl under natten. På morgonen var han alltid ute i stallet för att titta till stoet, som han lovat, men hon verkade klara kylan mycket bättre än honom, annat var det med hans egna häst som en dag låg ner och inte ville resa på sig. Ajvidas kusin, en man från gruvorna, hade kommit förbi för att titta på den och suckande sagt att det inte fanns mycket annat än att ge den ett skonsamt slut hellre än att den fick lida några dagar till, han erbjöd sig till och med att göra det, om han fick kroppen efteråt.

Harald misstänkte att det var köttet han ville åt då det verkade vara lite av en bristvara men nickade, hade inte hjärta att göra det själv då den arma kraken ändå burit honom så lång väg.  
Så fanns bara stoet kvar.

När mörkret kom ikapp dem och staden gjorde sig redo för en vecka av natt så var det oroligt i staden, troll hade skymtats utanför murarna och många av arbetarna hade tillslut dött av kölden och den stenlunga som alltid tärde på dem.  
En ung flicka hade försvunnit och varit borta en hel dag innan några av männen gav sig ut för att leta - däribland Harald. Mörkret hade börjat lägga sig och kölden gjorde det svårt att tänka klart, ett slags snöblandat isregna hade börjat falla, mycket likt det på Vindpina när han drev stoet över ett tveksamt område och hon trampade fel så de båda tumlade över ända.

Till fots började han röra sig tillbaka mot byn med stoet lätt haltande bakom sig när han hörde den skräckslagna paniken från ett barn som gråtande försökte springa från något och han rörde sig ditåt. När han väl fått syn på jäntan var det inte svårt att se de gråtroll som närmade sig fort längre bort och han satte henne på stoet och klatschade till baken. Kanske var han allt för tung men hon borde orka ett barn? Dessutom kunde han ändå inte koncentrera sig med henne ylande. När han plötsligt ser en pilspets tränga ut ur bröstet tar det en stund innan hans hjärna förstår vad som händer och då är de två. Han vänder sig om med yxan dragen och ser då det mindre skogstroll han helt hade missat, hostar till och ser blod skvätta ut ur munnen ner på hans bröst och svart färga snön i månskenet.

Handlingsförlamad stirrar han bara på den klubba som svingas av en stark trollarm och som strax slår in skallen på honom så tänderna brister av kraften bakom slaget och benen sticker in i den mjuka hjärnan undertill och han dör.  
Inte heller flickan kommer tillbaka då hon ser en individ i snön och roder dit bara för att med fasa se revbenen sticka fram ur kvinnans bröst likt långa nålar, hennes ögon är sönderfrusna och armarna slänger livlösa längs hennes sidor. Djuret inser snabbare än flickan men finner sin buk uppsprättad med ett endaste svep, tarmarna halkar blött och ångande ut, snor sig fast vid en gren eller en rot och snart är varelsen över dem.

I Robaroits grottsystem finns det korridorer men bara sex egentliga rum, fyra av vilka Darondh redan besökt medan hon inventerat och tvättat. Hade Arden själv vetat om hur hon använder sig av benen i hans kök hade han nog funnit det hela underhållande, det var ju tur att hans typ av diet kunde vara till hjälp för någon annan.

Med elden sprakade och kitteln kokande gick värmen snabbt upp och så hade hon i alla fall ett mindre problem även om många återstod. När hon tittar till honom så sover han ännu tungt och betydligt bättre än han gjort på mycket länge, vaknar bara till då och då för att hosta men ropar inte på henne som en annan krävande fågelunge utan somnar tyst om. Om detta nu kändes bra eller dåligt beror ju helt på henne.

Den bästa platsen att sova på var i samma rum som honom egentligen, ville hon inte ligga bredvid honom kunde hon använda sig av sin egna packning och några fällar för att göra en bekväm säng, det blev inte lika skönt som när Harald brukade ordna det men han hade en slags teknik han aldrig lärt henne. När hon inte kan koka rent fler lindor och städ är det enda som egentligen återstår är hon vansinnigt trött, adrenalinet har lagt sig och tillsammans med chocken och de ensamma tårarna känner hon sig helt färdig.

Aino återkommer långt senare, hon har några håriga små djur med sig som tacksamt nog är döda så inte Darondh också måste göra detta. Flådda, kontrollerade och grillade är de inte vidare godare men förvånansvärt mättande. Katten gäspar nu stort och kliver runt några varv på fällen, vill definitivt slå sig till ro och sova en lur om mörkeralvinnan inte behöver henne?

Darondh:  
När hon tvättar honom fick hon en mer överblick hur kroppen var skadad egentligen. Också rengör såren noggrant för att lägga på röran som svider först men domnar sedan av området och lindar om med de rena lindorna från Gruuv först och främst. Låter sig dra av honom filten helt och hållet där hon fortsätter processen hela vägen till tårna. En någorlunda ren men åtminstone torr och klegg-fri filt läggs på honom därefter och en av fällarna.

Kokat upp mer vatten till ännu en mugg med brygden och låter sedan mer vatten svalna i muggen efter han druckit upp för att ha vätska till senare. Och de smutsiga lindorna rengörs. Därefter är det inte mycket mer att göra och hon har suttit och mer stirrade ned i sin anteckningsbok utan att kunna skriva ned något då tröttheten verkligen sätter i. Men vågar inte riktigt lägga sig till ro, lämnar inte hans sida.

Inte förrän Aino senare kommer med djuren som hon får lite mer fart i sig, för att tillaga köttet och erbjuda att tugga det lite för honom om han ville ha men inte orkar tugga själv än. Som en annan fågelmamma, men så behövdes det vara nu. Ger honom lite mer vatten därefter innan hon verkligen svajar av trötthet. Ser till att lägga lite mer kol i hållaren i rummet.

Bäddar i ordning just bredvid honom med en fäll och ännu en, innan hon tar en av sina egna filtar och sedan björnpälskappan och lägger över. Knöligt och obekvämt till en början, inte samma som Harald kunde få till det inte. Använder mössan som mjukare kudde och fällarna ligger i omlott över varandra så Aino kan välja helt fritt var att trampa och göra sig sin egen bädd så att säga. Hon själv ligger på sidan vänd mot honom och vid varje rossling och hostande så rycks ögonlocken upp innan de segnar ihop igen och hon sover lätt och vilt drömmande. Skrik, hästskrik och ljudet av ben som krossas, knäcks, mals, gnids, huggs.

Om än orolig och uppsprucken sömn så känner hon sig senare något bättre till mods, eller åtminstone beslutsam och har tänkt försöka med revbenet den dagen. Behöver lätta på trycket från lungan så snart som möjligt och visste inte hur länge hon vågade vänta. Ett visst spel av balans om när. Var de mindre av brotten, men skulle utan tvekan göra en stor skillnad till återhämtningen sen för de större och ännu mer inflammerade delarna. Börjar med att kliva upp och göra i ordning ännu en brygd för honom och lite mer av det grillade köttet om det gick ned, tar för sig själv också lite.

Under tiden vattnet står på elden så passar hon på att öva på de revbenen hon hade tillgängliga där i köket. Och utan att röra vid dem, försöka genom väven känna dem så tydligt det gick och forcera dem långsamt upp från ett brott, med ögonen stängda. Svårt var det att binda delarna samman helt, men hon lyckas åtminstone röra dem till en tillfredsställande båge i bröstkorgen. En sak var det att prova på ett dött skelett såklart, en helt annan på en levande och mer eller mindre vid medvetande.

När hon återkommer till rummet sen är det tydligt med den bestämda koncentrerade minen som var de bleka läpparna pressade mot varandra så de förlorar mer blod och mjukhet och spänning över de tydliga käklinjerna. Konstaterar bara.

"Måste rätta till ditt revben idag. Vill du vara vaken för det?"

Slår sig ned på knä där bredvid och lägger blicken uppfordrande över honom, och Aino. Om han envisades att vara vaken så skulle hon utan tvekan behövas att hålla honom så stilla det gick.

Vildland:  
När hon tvättar av honom gammal sårvätska, torkat blod men framförallt den honungsgula vätskan så ligger han still, rynkar kanske på pannan eller suckar lågt men klagar inte, snarare kan han se irriterad ut de gånger han verkar klarare. Inte direkt trevligt men ett gott tecken kan hända?

Att han legat i sängen verkar inte ha gjort mycket åt hans muskler, snarare verkar de mer definierade nu som kroppen ätit på den lilla fettreserv han hade. Men där finns knölar och bulor han inte haft förut, av de ben som ligger fel och trycker upp mot huden. Höftskynket verkar tacksamt nog ha stannat på plats, även om också detta är solkigt. När han hostar spänner sig den redan spända buken, hans ben stelnar till som om han försöker tvinga sig att ligga stilla. Alla hans slipade tänder är kvar, de långa svarta trollflätorna med de spretiga slingorna som rymt; ligger spridda under och bredvid honom, men halsbandet saknas, det som han och Nedra alltid burit för att skydda sig mot vitner.

Han äter det hon tuggar, försöker gärna själv men får inte till det och likt en tjurig unge grimaserar han

"Där-- rök min manlighet -host- förmodar jag?"

Aino verkar uppskatta gesten och när hon stryker sig mot Darondh ser han trött men förvånad ut, nöjd kanske till och med och han gör en gest åt katten som sticker ändan i vädret åt honom och han himlar med ögonen, hostar.

"Tar du hand om henne?.. Om jag-- inte klarar det?"

Frågan är ställd till Darondh, han hade att fråga men såg hellre att de båda kvinnorna hade varandra.

När hon vaknar från sin varseldröm andas Robaroit ansträngt, som om det fanns vätska i lungorna, hans läppar är blekare och han är svettig i pannan men sover oroligt. När hon kommer tillbaka från frukosten och övningarna i köket har han öppnat ögonen och tittar febrigt på henne.

"Vaken"

Svarar han nästan trotsigt och försöker sträcka på nacken.

"Men jag-- jag tar-- gärna något att-- bita ner i, om du ursäktar?.."

Rösten blir hesare och han hostar hårt, kniper ihop ögonen och gör smärtade miner.

Darondh:  
Att halsbandet inte ligger där var nog för det bästa, dessutom när det är magi, vitner hon behöver använda till honom. Kanske varit mer av ett stresspåslag att behöva ta av halsbandet i första taget för det hela. Hon säger inget om hur hon ska göra det dock, fick tas när det väl sker.

Att han ömmar över sin manlighet var väl både positivt samtidigt så huffar hon bara kort fnysande och himlar med ögonen menande. Vad var det motför att överleva, men ställer inte den frågan. Värre blir det när han vidrör det själv gällande Aino. Hon har rynkan djup mellan ögonbrynen och ser kort mellan Aino som lagt sig bekvämt och smidigt där över hennes fäll och honom för att bita ihop. Hade inget emot Aino, snarare tvärtom nu som det hade visat sig. Men för det han säger och behöver ändå svara på det om än hon inte ville.

"Jag lovar, om hon vill ha mig. Tror vi båda föredrar att du överlever dock."

Men hon skulle utan tvekan ta sig an Aino, men vill inte ens tänka i de banorna. Gör inte underverk för hennes sömn därefter.

Gillar absolut inte hur han låter senare och beslutet var desto lättare att bekräfta som rätt att göra det hellre nu än senare och för sent måhända?

"Visst."

Lite korthugget men är för koncentrationen och längst inombords, är hon så nervös så hon vill skrika men skulle hellre slänga sig själv utför ett stup än att visa det nu inför dem. Måhända Aino kan känna det på någon doft, men må så vara. Tar en mindre och någorlunda ren benpipa och lindra runt en del hud kring och sedan fäster med läderremmar runt och knyter hårt.

"Aino om du kan hålla honom vid axlarna?"

Så länge det inte trycker mot någon skada så och själv så sätter hon sig grensle varsamt över hans höfter så de också inte skulle kunna kränga om ens i oerhörd smärta till de andra brotten. Men detta skulle kännas utan tvekan om än det var i jämförelse mindre brott. Skulle behöva "lyfta" revbenet genom kroppen och dessutom dra ut de delar som sticker in mot lungan, för gör de utan tvekan. Ger honom den egengjorda bettskenan och försäkrar.

"Kommer försöka göra det så fort som möjligt, men hellre ordentligt och säkert så..."

Byta smärta och tid till att det blev så rätt gjort som möjligt det vill säga. Också en svår balans, önskar honom inte lida mer än nödvändigt men om de inte fick bukt med detta så skulle det nog inte spela någon roll sen vad hon lyckades med de andra brotten. Drar undan fällen och filten så hans bröstkorg och större delen av bålen är blottad och lägger händerna varsamt till sidan om bröstkorgen.  
Följer det hon ändå kan känna av musklerna och själva revbenen genom den spända huden. Tacksamt på sätt och vis att det var så tydliga konturer av allt, var väl enda fördelen. Så inte så långt från själva brottet lägger hon fingertopparna svalt och koncentrerar sig.

Velar mellan om hon faktiskt ska hålla ögonen öppna eller mer förlita sig på känslan ändå som hon övat sig. Beslutar sig för det senare och låter trådarna söka sig in obemärkt där de glider så enkelt och flytande in i benet under och revbenen omkring. Men känner finstilt för att lägga all fokus på den som faktiskt är bruten och känner hur det petar längre in, mot lungan. Ett djupt andetag genom näsan och hon nickar kort för att göra de beredda.

Låter brottet som petar in mot lungan höjas varsamt och samtidigt glida isär, för att inte skära eller punktera just det organet något mer utan som en sticka genom huden dras den väg den kommit. Muskler är ändå fantastiska där de är böjliga och håller allt på plats där revbenet höjs i en tillfredsställande båge och låter brottet glida samman som en pusselbit men inte sammanfogad. Känner en slags värme där benhinnan hettas och om än det smärtar oerhört i de slitna musklerna, hinnan med sina nerver och blodkärl så skulle det börja läkas samman och så också benet. Skulle göra ont utan tvekan att hosta ett bra tag till innan det var helt läkt. Så också lungan, främst av allt och hon ber innerligt det inte var för grav punktering

Vildland:  
Amuletten hade nog lossnat under striden med snöormen, inte för att han tänkt på det och Aino har inte sagt något heller, kanske skulle han sakna den sedan, mest för att den stort sett alltid varit där sedan Roivhiska skapat den.

"Sådana-- giriga kvinnor."

Han flinar men hostar lika fort innan han rynkar pannan lätt. Först gör han fel som klagar över sin manlighet, sedan vill hon att han ska ta att hon lägger ben till rätta utan något i munnen? Hur ville hon egentligen ha det? Han blev ju kallsvettig av bara tanken på den kommande smärtan.

Aino svarar genom att skifta form till något med mer armstyrka och händer att hålla med, det är en av hennes hybrider igen som verkar plocka just de delarna hon behövde för tillfället och Arden fnyser bara för att hosta igen.

"Gör-- bara gör.."

Han ville inte vänta mer, kunde inte stålsätta sig mer än han redan gjort, får benpipan i munnen och biter ner, blicken fäst vid henne när hon kliver upp och lätt hukar över honom och han gör ett ljud, inte helt av smärta utan snarare av chocken och obehaget av att ha någons fingrar i bröstet sådär.

Mer ting är trasiga i honom, för att inte tala om infektionen som rasar genom den bleka kroppen, men att revbenet slutade att hotfullt pressa verkar däremot det kroppen behöver för att kunna skifta och han kniper ihop ögonen, gör ett halvkvävt gurglande ljud bakom benpipan medan mer av den guldgula vätskan tränger fram igen.  
Inte kall och klumpig utan varm och rinnande nu som den kommer ur tårkanaler och näsa innan den rinner ut längs mungiporna och kroppen rycker, ben skiftar plats under henne, höfterna breddar betydligt och axlarna smalnar samtidigt som brösten blir större och ljudet ljusare om än strävt och raspigt.

Obrukbara händer försöker höja sig men fungerar fortfarande inte, inte om Darondh inte lägger benen till rätta, käken får en betydligt kvinnligare form och Nedra hostar, spottar ut benet som om det håller på att kväva henne medan Aino för sitt bästa för att hålla henne på plats.

"Åh typiskt..."

Darondh:  
Hon önskar honom verkligen ingen mer smärta och det kräver all självkontroll och fokus att enbart se till det stundande arbetet och inte låta sig påverkas av ljud, vare sig om de kommer av smärtan eller sensationen i stort. Håller blicken envist och hårt sluten under tiden och slås inte upp förrän det gurglande ljudet fick en skär panik att hugga genom henne. Sväljer han tungan?!

Ser den gula vätskan tränga ut från ögonspringor, näsa och... Har lutat sig fram för att, göra något, ja vad kunde hon göra. Slita bort benet? Fiska upp tungan! Det som sker dock är inte något hon sett förut och när kroppen börjar skifta och förändras sitter hon helt handlingsförlamad. Känner hur höfterna breddas under henne och ögonen blir bara vidare och vidare där irisarnas cirklar är helt blottade och skimrande, öronen slickade snett bakåt längs skallen och det uppsatta håret.

Ser hur Nedra vecklas fram på mångt och mycket under henne och blir en konflikt i henne hur det är omöjligt samtidigt rimligt på något sätt. Hur länge hade hon inte grunnat på mysteriet som är syskonen, tvillingar som de ändå tycks vara och sen såklart kring mycket annat än just de som personer. Men det har legat där och grott ändock i bakgrunden, med alla pusselbitar som inte riktigt passat och som nu glider på plats.

Slemmet, hur exakt lika de var klädda och man aldrig träffar dem samtidigt... nå, separat.  
Allt detta virvlar runt i henne där hon sitter med läpparna särade och ögonen vida, samtidigt som den oerhörda lättnaden att se Nedra faktiskt lever och oron att hon var i exakt samma sits som Arden.

"Du, är han, ni är... du lever!"

Biter ihop och trycker ögonbrynen så hårt mot varandra att rynkan tycks omöjlig att släta ut igen där hon försöker hejda det glaserade blöta över ögongloberna att bli värre. Men mungiporna rycker till, i ett genuint litet leende. Behöver hämta sig dock, förstår hon fortfarande sitter över henne och vill inte orsaka någon smärta i de andra brotten så hon kliver raskt och smidigt av för att finna sig där till sidan. En snabb blick mot Aino, förvirrad fortfarande om än mest lättad.

"Jag trodde, eftersom han... skadorna och, du inte var här."

Vildland:  
Hon ligger tyst ett tag, bara tittar upp i hennes ansikte med ett litet leende, som om hon inväntade något värre, eller funderade på just vad hon skulle svara. Det var något med östrogenet som istället pumpades ut istället för testosteronet; Nedra var sällan impulsiv, hon betraktade och hon väntade, hon hade alltid varit det bästa jägaren och inte fören Darondh flyttat på sig så talar hon.

"Jag är han, han är jag.. du tar detta förvånansvärt lugnare än vad han trodde du skulle. Vi.."

För det var väl egentligen rätt ord eftersom hennes tankar alltid var annorlunda som Arden?

".. tenderar att vara ängsligare i den formen. Vi hade hoppats en förändring skulle läka de ben som låg fel, men det verkar inte som så. Mitt tack däremot för att du fick bort revbenet från lungan. Och för att du kom, naturligtvis. Det var mer än någon utav oss vågade hoppas på..."

Hon sänker den gul-lila blicken och kanske var det värmen i rummet, kanske febern, men kinderna hettar på den undre, hon vill dra Darondh intill men de smärtande armarna hindrar henne. Aino har släppt taget, vankar lite på stället, också hon med blicken sänkt som om hon förväntade sig skäll som inget sagt. Det blev inte obekvämt från hennes sida men hon visste inte riktigt vad hon skulle säga. 

"Ska vi.. kan du rätta de andra benen med?"

Hade hon alltid haft den kunskapen? Nedra hade aldrig undersökt det hela ytterligare, hade nöjt sig med de små glimtarna hon fått när hon nye varit Arden och grodorna fallit i ett ur hennes mun. Dessutom hade hon varit orolig. Var Nogel ännu begraven? Hon hostar till, rosslar och harklar sig för att få upp det slem och det skräp som verkade ligga i halsen och stöka. Hur skulle hon få hem Darondh? Denna kalla avgrund var inget för henne och hon började bli genuint orolig nu. Om hon dog skulle Aino givet försöka, men vem var bättre på att leda dem nedför fjällen än hon själv? 

Hon måste alltså leva, om så bara för att kunna hjälpa prinsessan hemåt

Darondh:  
Kan fortfarande inte riktigt fatta det och skulle nog så dröja innan det helt hade lagt sig. Läpparna särade och väter dem raskt då och då under tiden Nedra börjar förklara. Blicken vid och sökande som hon ser dem i ett helt annat ljus än tidigare, inte något sämre utan något mer. Förändrat men ändå inte? Var alldeles för omvälvande och hon ler till lite då och då.

Sväljer undan mer svidande som hotar att söka sig upp från den bröstkorgen och huvudet som hållit för mycket för länge. Trots gråten tidigare i ensamhet, hade bara varit ytan av det hela. Kan inte hejda en viss skälvning över läpparna och hakan dock och hon ser kort undan innan hon tar vid.

"Jag, smälter det fortfarande. Det... jag, har så många frågor, mer än tidigare. Men för senare, när du, ni, mår bättre. Jag är mest glad, så lättad att du också är här faktiskt. Och hade inte kunnat hejda mig själv ens än mindre någon annan, jag behövde komma hit. Började som en idé efter ni försvann, har med mig gåvor till er. Sen blev det ett kall..."

Ler till lite men försöker fortfarande hålla ihop och biter mest samman. Miljontals frågor trängs och inte enbart om detta heller, och skulle hon kalla dem för ni eller, det var egentligen en person men två sidor? Blev nog alltjämt klart så småningom. De beter sig ändå nog olika när hon tänker tillbaka, men ändå lika. Inte sådan stor skillnad ändå från tvillingar på så sätt?

Men är fortfarande en kropp, ett sinne och minnen men två speglar så att säga? Fick hejda sig innan hon hade analyserat sönder det hela utan att bolla det med den faktiska som det gäller. I grund och botten så, hon hade funnit de båda och en utav dem ligger inte död och frusen på botten av en avgrund…

Det som lockar och dragit med Arden fanns också hos Nedra egentligen, svårare att tidigare göra en koppling på så sätt men nu tycktes det allt mer så självklart. Och personlighetsmässigt kompletterar de varandra utan tvekan. Lägger en hand istället över närmsta underarmen varsamt men närvarande. Ser kort till Aino där hon vankar nästan skamset, finns inget agg där alls men förstod hon vetat såklart hur det legat till. Men allt det hon hittills faktiskt gjort... var mer än nog. Blicken går till det gula och lila paret igen vid frågan och syns hon lutar sig hellre mot det praktiska att göra för stunden.

"Det kan jag, tror jag. Det är värre brott men på samma sätt jag ändrade revbenet så, det är möjligt, på magisk väg än att ta till våld. Men vill ändå inte göra för mycket för snabbt, om..."

Hostningarna får henne att tystna och betraktar storögt fortfarande henne, som om hon närsomhelst ändå förväntar sig att det är blod som ska komma upp och allt skulle gå utför. Men efter förvandlingen så verkade ändå kroppen fått en slags nystart, förutom brotten då och allt det som hörde till. Håller kvar handen över underarmen med en strykande tumme och fortsätter sen när det stillat sig igen.

"Hur känner du dig annars nu, förutom brotten? Lungan?"

Vildland:  
Hon betraktar den yngre, läser in minspelet och ljuset i ögonen, kan förstå ändå att detta var olustigt, begriper kanske inte att det är resan, också, som varit hemsk. 

"Jag är ledsen.. det var inte såhär.. jag ville inte att du skulle behöva se oss såhär. Vätskan-- den är äcklig, vi brukar torka bort den fort. Men nu--"

Nu kunde hon ju inte flytta sig och hon ser ut att krympa ihop i sig själv igen, väta darrande över ögonen innan hon hastigt blinkar. Ett kall alltså? Och gåvor? Vad hade hon någonsin gjort för att förtjäna denna räddning? Det kändes overkligt, som om Darondh skulle försvinna om hon blundade för länge. 

Hon skruvar sig stönande till rätta, redo att somna om nu som smärtan dämpats något, villig om inte annat. De tyckte om Darondh, chansen fanns att hon i sin tur bara var intresserad utav Arden och hon kunde inte ha den formen resten av sitt liv, för att inte tala om att hålla sig stabil i bara några dagar. 

Ett lila öga hade sällskap av ett gult, solida i sin färg utan stänk av annat med pupillerna vertikala men svullna av dunklet och medicinen hon fått i sig tidigare, blickar tillbaka upp mot Darondh när en nätt sirlig hand hamnar på hennes arm. Hon var inte lika muskulös som Arden men styrkan finns där under vit hy och slingrande blodådror. De var båda byggda för strid och jakt och hon hade föredragit det så, men med Darondhs lilla hand börjar hon undra hur hon sett ut om hon bara varit kvinna. 

"Om min kropp inte orkar och jag dör?.."

Hon vill rycka på axlarna men får inte till det utan grimaserar. 

"En del av mig vill bara få det överstökat, men han är en idiot.."

Hon flinar svagt men hostar. Inget gurglade hörs denna gång, som om bytet lagat i alla fall det men benen hade inte velat och hon anade att de kanske inte såg helt rätt ut under filten och fällarna. 

"Vila? En stund i alla fall? Du behöver säkert vila med? Och äta?"

Hon försöker vrida huvudet och se på Aino som i sin tur verkar nicka energiskt. Visst fanns där mat! 

"Gå och ta hand om dig nu, jag lovar att inte trilla av pinnen medan du sover.."

Själv lägger hon sig en aning motvilligt till rätta men får snart sällskap av Aino som försöker torka bort vätskan innan den klumpat sig och för att Darondh skulle slippa att göra det igen. 

"Sluta."

Detta till chimeran som verkar äta mer av den honungslika substansen än att faktiskt torka och Nedra morrar, något tandlöst få hon ändå inte kan resa sig ur sängen. 

"Vi har en gäst Aino, försök behärska dig lite i alla -host- fall.."

Darondh:  
Skakar lite lätt på huvudet och blicken är genuin om än läpparna tycks så eftertänksamma av allt runt omkring, men i det Nedra ber om ursäkt för så fanns ingen tvekan.

"Jag har sett värre, den stör mig inte som så. Men måste bli obehagligt efter ett tag i bädden."

Med tanke på vilken mystiker hon hade bland andra som mentor så, hade hon sett en del. På inte tal om en del krigare i lägret som tycktes tävla i vem som kunde vara mest äcklig. Hon hade pikat Arden om det hela insåg hon, vid källorna, och nu skämdes lite för det. Var säkert besvärligt, kladdigt, kallt blev det säkert av det och speciellt nu när kroppen ligger där den ligger, hon skulle kunna tvätta också så gott hon kunde men vågade inte vända kroppen heller som det var nu.

Önskade mest av allt att kunna göra mer för att göra det mer bekvämt. Lätet från lungan var åtminstone bättre, men det var så mycket mer. Desto mer hon tänkte på det desto värre blev det i hur de har legat såhär, brutna och... Biter ihop och rynkar ögonbrynen samman när Nedra tar hennes tankar till sin mun. Precis så.

Och mitt i allt så lockas ändå mungiporna att dra på sig lite roat om än det blir fort oroligt igen. Arden var något av en sådan ja. Hon hinner också begrunda hur annorlunda hon själv ter sig mot dem, hur det lockar fram andra sidor hos henne rent reflexmässigt. Nu när det är en och samma på sätt och vis så blir det något som kanske allt eftersom skulle smälta samman, lite mer, inte helt. Med Nedra nu känner hon sig direkt mer, bekväm kanske var fel ord trots hon var det också, men öppen och vågade blotta lite mer av sig själv? Skulle nog komma successivt med de båda, allt eftersom.

Lättnaden att hon är här gror snabbt ihop med oron över att dör en, så dör båda. Håller handen tätare över armen, så tätt hon vågar för att inte krama åt någon ond led och muskel som leder vidare till ett brott. Försöker le men nickar kort i medhåll.

"Vila och mat, så tar vi resten sen, allt eftersom."

Inte alla brott kanske, fick se över det mer noggrant sen vad som var mest akut och måhända orsakade mest inflammation och infektion i kroppen. Det bleka ansiktet stramas till igen i en min i löftet som ges, det var ju en farhåga och hon sitter envist kvar och betraktar fortfarande något storögt i hur hon lägger sig till rätta. Aino lockar fram ett litet snett leende där hon lapar i sig vätskan, själv var hon något nyfiken till vad det var egentligen.

Blicken återgår till de två olikfärgade, med en hand kvar lätt på underarmen så sträcker sig den andra över till ansiktet igen. Stryker över pannbenet och tinningen som hon gjort tidigare, ned över något förändrade kindben och käkben men ändå samma. Och igen den skära paniken som rotat sig och skulle nog inte försvinna på ett tag ändå, trots andningen är bättre men som blossar upp varje gång hon hostar. Om De dör, i sömnen, så... Något hon tänkt på tidigare likväl och var en ren pina att vara från rummet och inte riktigt ha full koll. Så man inte skulle ångra sig, om det blev för sent.

Pressar samman de egna läpparna något, innan hon lutar sig fram och över. Mesta av håret är uppsatt fortfarande och faller fram bara några envisa raka svarta slingor från tinningen och från halsens sidor. Läpparna slappnar av och särar sig desto mjukare innan hon sluter ögonen och lägger ingen kysk kyss på sidan av, utan pressar varmt och behagligt mot Nedras. Med en viss väta och blir en långsam, strykande en innan den bryts lika trögt om än motvilligt men för denna stund så och kändes utan tvekan rätt att till sist gjort det.

Och hon drar sig undan men bara för att lägga sig där direkt till sidan vänd mot och dra upp filten lite mer över den andra och fällen. Skulle behöva sömnen utan tvekan, före nästa omgång skulle det behövas rengöras och bytas och tvättas. Äta, dricka. Men före det, vila, efter det här omvälvande dygnet därtill och tankarna som behöver dessutom läggas på plats så hon kunde koncentrerar sig mer sen.

"Men dö inte."

Vildland:  
Hon gör en medhållande min men som också säger att hon inte kunde göra mycket åt det.

"Man vänjer sig. I vanliga fall tvättar vi av den. När vi var unga hade stammen en helig källa-- "

Hon tystnar, inte för att det var vidare hemligt, men det smärtade henne att tänka på att hon nu var ensam kvar. Ingen annan ur stammen hade klarat sig. Roivhiska hade tillkallats, men inget hade kunnats göra, kanske för att hon också gav sig av och lämnade dem till deras öde.

De hade inga gudar, de såg snarare skogen som en helig plats. Källan med vätskan hade använts för allehanda ting, men hon hade aldrig varit intresserad, tog snarare deras förändring för givet. Hennes mor hade också varit far till hennes andra syskon. Så som hennes far också hade varit mor. Varför inte prova på båda rollerna om man kunde?

Hon tycker sig se paniken i magikerns ögon men vet inte vad hon ska kunna säga för att trösta henne. Aino ser missnöjt påkommen ut men till hennes lättnad såg inte Darondh helt äcklad ut, stryker över pannan och tinningen och hon är nästan orolig för att också hon ska smaka. Men istället gör hon något som den sängliggande inte kunnat ana alls.

En snabb, förvånad inandning, så är hon med på kyssen och besvarar den bäst hon kan där hon ligger, smakar på de läppar hon bara vågat drömma om innan och ett litet missnöjt knorrande undslipper strupen och de vässade tänderna innan hon inser att det kommer ifrån henne och hon snabbt tystnar medan den andra drar sig tillbaka. Hon spänner läpparna för att inte le fånigt men små gropar dyker ändå upp i kinderna, tillåter sig att le först som Darondh lagt sig ner och ordnar till filten.  
Jag lovar och svär.”


	13. Löften

Vildland:  
Samtidigt springer Jon över snön som låg frusen och vass under hans bara fötter. Bakom honom stod huset i fulla lågor och han kunde höra sin mors halvkvävda skrik av skräck och smärta innan de plötsligt dog ut eller överröstades av de arga mansröster från den grupp som kommit för att “hämta honom”. Det hela hade snabbt eskalerat, en smitta hade drabbat området och folk trodde att det var gråtrollens fel. Att Jon tillhörde en helt annan stam hörde inte hit och allt för fort hade slagen börjat och hans far hade vrålat åt honom att ge sig av.

Han skulle klara det till skogen, i alla fall hade han trott det innan han hört gläfsandet av hundar och plötsligt hört som en smäll när ena hälsenan hade huggits loss av skoningslösa käftar.

Darondh:  
Den värdefulla biten av information som kommer fullständigt glittrar till genom de skärvorna av safir och guld, pupillen smalnar något angeläget innan hon blinkar till där den andra har tystnat. Pressar inte något vidare för mer, mer information. Lägger det på minnet dock och när de var bättre så, skulle hon fråga vidare. Var så mycket hon undrar över, som hon önskade veta och var nyfiken över. Och det var före detta nu hade uppdagats vilket hade satt en helt ny dimension till det.

Förändrar inte hennes dragning dock, eller på sätt och vis gjorde det just det. Men mer gjorde den mindre komplicerat ironiskt nog. Arden var hon dragen till absolut, var också han hon hade stött på först och oftast. Sen att han både fått henne på sin vakt och retat gallfeber på henne gjorde nog sitt dessutom. När hon träffat Nedra, kunde hon nog nu se att attraktionen funnits där men för att hon just trott dem vara syskon så för enkelhetens skull bortförklara det. Men hon var fascinerande likväl, och om så Arden var respektingivande på ett mer hotfullt fysiskt sett så var Nedra det bara genom att vara.  
Det hade retat henne värre än vad Arden kunnat göra, att hon inte fått chansen att utforska det mer väl i Langtrue. Vilket också varit en startgnista till hennes egna projekt där. Och sådant projekt.

Hon lägger huvudet mot pälsmössan, nöjd över löftet och skulle hålla dem till det. Och tillitsfull att Aino skulle väcka henne dessutom om något förändras. Insiktsfull att det hade ändå varit rätt att komma hit, trots allt elände. Hon kände det mer nu än någonsin en liten slags frid i bröstet där ödesväven ringlar sig i en visshet.

Hon somnar fort, en intensiv sömn där drömmar rusar mot henne och hon inte kan hålla dem stången. I en väldig fart blandas dem som om hon såg flera olika samtidigt, lager på lager. Den ljuse säger något hon inte förstår. Snöstorm. Hästskrik igen. En val som ligger och ruttnar på en strand, inälvorna dansar av sig själva. Hundskall. Aino som fräser innan det blir ett eldigt vrål. En doft av Dervla. Hus. Kheitair som gråter. Far som mumlar över böcker. Tystnad. Sten som skrapar. Benkotor. En kyla som drar in från hjärtegropen. Robaroit som ligger på sin bädd, död, stel och insjunken när hon anländer. Ett hugg i ryggen.

Och hon vaknar till i ett tyst ryck och hastigt intag av luft. Första hon gör är att sätta sig upp och se till att hon fortfarande andas, och inte väcka ifall hon somnat och vilar. Hoppas hon inte mumlat eller låtit något under sömnen, som kändes som den varade i hundra år eller ett ögonblick. Av kolen hon lämnat i skålen så har det ändå gått ett tag. Glömmer tacksamt fort vad drömmarna varit om egentligen, var bara ett gyttrigt kaos och känner på sig det var lika så väl att låta det vara så.

Smyger upp och börjar förberedelserna. Äter först mer av det tidigare grillade köttet som kallnat och dricker vatten för att lämna flädersaften till den som bättre behöver det. Sätter igång en eld och värmer på som kokar mer av vad som än behövs tvättas. Under tiden det står och bubblar så övar hon på mer ben. Viker ihop de bandage och andra textiler hon hängt upp på tork innan. En del har hunnit frysa så hon sätter dem närmre den nu varmare eldstaden så hon kan vika ihop eller rulla ihop bandagen ordentligt. Tar sen och tvättar ur alla benskålar och tar in det andra uppkokade och rena vattnet in till rummet för att börja göra iordning en ny brygd.

Sätter sig mjukt till sidan där och nog ler hon i en böj till mungiporna där blicken löper över Nedra innan hon försiktigt ser till de brotten som finns längs armarna. Om det inte har väckt den andra så väntar hon tills nog med bök har lyckats väcka innan hon föreslår.

"Om vi tar armarna härnäst?"

Benen var, stora brott. Och egentligen säkert mer trängande men de skulle utan tvekan kännas mest om det ens fanns en skala. Och krävas mest av kroppen säkert. Så börja uppifrån och gå nedåt? Var hennes plan åtminstone om det kunde liknas vid något sådant. Kastar sig gärna direkt in i det igen, så hon inte hade så mycket utrymme till att älta eller fundera och börja dra i det där gyttret till ingen nytta som en annan sårskorpa. Känner sig mer tillfreds med att gå vidare i vårdandet.

"Men något att dricka och äta först. Finns kvar av köttet, kan hjälpa med det."

Som tidigare, eller skulle hon vara något tveksam till det som Arden? Men han hade ju gått med på det, om än inte utan viss protest då.

Vildland:  
De svarta trollflätorna låg långa och slingrande under och runt om hennes huvud, de lösa slingor som inte hade fångats upp i någon av de långa tovorna av hår låg klistrad av svett och vätska över hennes panna och vid tinningarna. Hon ser däremot inte fullt så bräcklig ut som Arden gjort, kanske just för att hon hade återfått lite färg och lyster, hon ligger still med ett lugn, klagar inte över smärtan på samma vis, även om den var lika stark nu som innan.

Bara små bitar av Darondhs saga hade gått in och hon skulle definitivt be henne att berätta den igen när de båda mådde bättre, tyckte om en god historia lika mycket som en annan. Hon försöker vrida huvudet för att se henne bättre men det slutar med att Aino istället agerar hennes ögon och beskriver den sovande skönheten.

Robaroit vaknar inte av ljudet från hennes drömmar men katten gör det och trampar försiktigt upp på henne, trycker de små tassarna mot hennes bröstkorg och glor henne rakt i ansiktet tills hon vaknar med ett ryck och katten jamande ilar skrämt in i matrummet.

Det är däremot det som väcker kannibalen och hon blinkar trött, suger in luft mellan tunga och vässade framtänder och blänger trött mot Aino som kommer intrippande igen med svansen rakt upp mot taket bara för att vända och följa Darondh tillbaka och Nedra försöker att somna om. Hon öppnar däremot ett öga när magikern anländer med ännu en av sina brygder. 

"Är det en fråga eller ett konstaterande?"

Hon flinar snett, pannan glittrande av svett och minen stel när hon försöker att dölja smärtan som blivit värre igen. Armarna vore att föredra, skulle vara skönt att kunna använda sig av dem igen, bara de fungerade kunde hon ju dra och hasa sig framåt.

Luften nere i grottan är förvånansvärt fräsch ändå, måste vara sprickor i berget eller något dylikt som leder det neråt och som tar den gamla dåliga med sig bort igen. Det luktar däremot kyligt, trots elden och alla benrester; som sten, mossa och is. Substansen verkar tacksamt nog inte lukta något men smaka desto bättre, om man nu skulle lita på Aino som satt i fotändan och rengjorde sig mellan benen.

"Och du ska vara en dam.."

Blir hennes första kommentar och hon skakar lätt på huvudet innan hon nickade desto mer åt den andra. “Tar gärna din hjälp tills jag återfått styrkan att göra det själv.” Som om det inte var självklart? Darondh skulle knappast leka fågelmamma åt dem resten av livet för de hade ju varit både fel och bisarrt på många olika sätt.

"Armar sedan. Jag litar på dig."

Om Arden nu inte skulle säga det så kunde hon och hon tuggar läpp på sin underläpp i väntan på det mosade köttet.

Darondh:  
Var länge ett tag inte säker på om det var hon som skrämt Aino eller om det hörde drömmarna till, ett gytter som det är. Men uppskattar oavsett hennes sällskap sen väl där i köksutrymmet och händer ibland att hon kommenterar saker till henne, om vad hon gör. Även om det är lite av en ensidig konversation fast det fanns såklart sätt att uttrycka sig i en kattkropp. Magikern kommer på sig själv ibland dock att te sig som en annan ensam kattkvinna, och önskar hon kunde förstå varelsen mer än vad kroppsspråk och djuriska läten kan uttrycka. Men så småningom kanske, de klarar sig bra ändå nu som det är.

Där hon satt sig på knä med muggen redo så ser hon något påkommen ut av Nedras hint och ler lite mer tydligt än tidigare. Den där oroliga rynkan försvinner inte än mellan ögonbrynen men nog hade hon börjat slappna av en aning, liten aning mer och är mer än på länge känns det som.

"Lite av båda, mest konstaterande. Order till och med."

Kunde man erkänna och ler lite mer i det sista, var inte helt omöjligt att bestrida såklart men behövde man goda orsaker till. Den där nu klumpiga substansen finns i hennes tankar likväl, inte att smaka av... än åtminstone. Men har en vilja att tvätta bort det, fast om skiftet kom igen snart så? Inte så mycket arbetet kring att tvätta rent, fick hon säkert hjälp av Aino med som det verkar, men fortfarande önskade hon inte kränga runt den brutna kroppen mer än vad som absolut behövs. Ser till Aino vid kommentaren och där kom faktiskt ett litet roat ljud, hon kunde fortfarande!

Nickar kort till det andra, och tills de kunde äta själv ja. Förstår vad det gör med självkänslan såklart, hon själv skulle inte gilla det något mer om hon var i samma sits. Men mer föda än brygden var tvunget ned. Blicken glimrar till igen vid det sista och hon trycker läpparna lite mot varandra, en min hon gjorde antingen vid fokus, ogillande eller så när hon försökte hålla undan något från ytan i överlag. Det landade djupt dock. Och hon tar och sliter loss några köttbitar för att varsamt tugga till en massa som hon sedan lägger mellan Nedras läppar.

Blicken fastnar lättare där nu när hon faktiskt kysst dem, fingertopparna också något dröjande. Saknar närheten och de behov och nyfikenhet som retats fram tidigare i Langtrue finns fortfarande kvar. Men läkningen och återhämtningen var såklart viktigare, om något missas eller förvärras så skulle chansen till annat ändå försvinna. Så sitter mjukt leende mer och matar den andra innan hon skyfflar sig närmre och hjälper att stötta upp huvudet med hjälp av sin höft och lår och en arm för att låta Nedra dricka. Brygden stark fortfarande, sträv och lite stickig med svamparna och andra ihopkoket men flädersaften hjälpte att tona ned det.

Ett djupt andetag, behövde all fokus nu och amuletten hade hon tagit med sig där hon också plockar upp det benet med huden lindad kring sig och erbjuder den till Nedra.

"Så, Aino... om du igen kan hålla, men här över bröstkorgen och hålla ned handleden här men utan att vrida den."

Så armen hålls helt platt ned, vem visste hur mycket musklerna kunde och ville rent reflexmässigt röra sig. Armarna har flera brott, men den högra hon börjar med är värst därtill av dem. Sitter själv till sidan och tar över armen på samma vis som vid revbenet. Nu handlade det också om att sära på det som snett börjat redan växa samman. Men blev åtminstone mindre våldsamt än att med ren kraft bryta isär det igen. Benhinnorna skulle klaga och smärta oavsett men blev mindre rörelse inuti.

Börjar knastra något där trådarna söker sig in och finner åt hela längderna och delarna av armens skelett. Hela vägen upp mot axeln och även en del av nyckelbenet där har en spricka i sig som flisat sig men var mindre att ordna. Vågar inte låta de andra brotten inte mjukna allt för mycket, då det är svårare just med de där exakta detaljerna då man inte kan se på samma vis. Men hon har ögonen slutna för att låta igen trådarna tala mer.

Sneda brott säras vagt, vissa behövs vridas och läggas samman tillsammans med flisor. De fick igen börja läkas ihop då hon inte kan riskera att själv smälta de samman i risk det blev bara värre. Behövdes nog mycket mer träning innan dess. Är nog svettigt att inte lyckas dra eller i någon tanke forma det helt annars eller låta bitar vandra fritt i kroppen. Allt det var möjligt, det känner hon, men inte det som önskades och kan inte tänka på något annat än bara själva benet. Så var plåga fick kroppen stöta ur sig men hon skulle inte sluta. Inte förrän ena armen var klar och nickar åt Aino och pekar där hon ska hålla innan vänsterarmen något färre brott ordnas. Också på båda händerna där några svullna brutna fingrar fick sig en omtanke.

Vildland:  
Det är en särpräglad atmosfär inne i “köksdelen”. Ljuset kommer ifrån spisen och dansar flackande över väggarna, benspetsar var inkilade i sprickor och håligheter så att de bandage Darondh tvättat tidigare kunde hänga på tork. De var redan torra, men det fanns ingen annan naturlig och ren plats att ha dem. Det låg fortfarande benrester i några av hörnen även om hon använt upp en hel del till att göra sina små instrument och porslin i form av koppar och skålar. Lättast hade nog varit att använda sig av de ihopväxta fontanellerna på de människokranium som fanns där men Darondh hade skapat något med finess.

Även om hon inte förstår Ainos verbala svar så nickar också katten eller skakar på huvudet. Hon har ett ovanligt uttrycksfullt ansikte och om långa konversationer inte var det man sökte så fungerade hon utmärkt, strök sig mot henne om Darondh kändes nedstämd eller missmodig. Hon svansar efter henne ut i det hålrum som skulle vara sovrummet, där fällarna låg utbredda och kol glödde i en hållare. Det var dunkelt men inte helt mörkt, hon behövde definitivt smyckets lånade krafter för att kunna se riktigt ordentligt.

Nedra snortar flinande men, hon snappar däremot upp minen och rynkar sin egna panna i ett slags medlidande, hur snällt ansiktet nu gick att bli, även när hon log kunde hon få barn att pinka i byxan och springa sin väg.

"Oot mulle tärkee, Kulta. (You're important to me, Gold)"

Mumlas fram nästan mjukt innan hon lyfter på överläppen, öppnar munnen så de vässade tänderna tydligt syns och väntar med ett bita ihop för att inte också bita ner i Darondhs tunna fingrar.  
Hon dricker snällt och gör sig redo att låta magikern undersöka den närmsta armen innan hon började att rätta till den, gör en grimas vid smaken som inte ville lämna gommen men biter ner i benet och försöker låta bli att titta på den andra som om hon ville mörda henne nu som oron åter satte sig i magen.

Aino skiftar form och kliver runt den liggande för att hitta den bästa vinkeln att hålla i henne så som hon blivit tillsagd, tittar ändå lite bort som om det hela var äckligt även för henne och Nedra fnyser högt, får fram något som skulle kunna tolkas som ‘mes’. Svett bryter fram i hennes panna men hon håller andetagen stadiga, pressar ut luften mellan tänderna och benet. Benen skulle nog bli värre, de var de som fått ta den värsta smällen när hon fallit och om hon koncentrerade sig på det.. Ja då var väl detta knappt något alls?

Darondh:  
Hon skulle behöva lära sig det andra språket, på ett eller annat vis. Men nog så lågt hon knappt hör dess helhet ändock, fast känslan ligger där. Är också nyfiken över tänderna, ännu en fråga bland många att lägga på lagren. Själv är hon inte rädd eller tveksam för dem, inte längre åtminstone och försiktigheten är utan tvekan noterad.

Försiktig men effektiv var väl det hon själv försöker vara med benen. Inte för snabbt, inte för långsamt men absolut inte slarvigt. Där benen glider isär och pusslas samman igen så finns det absolut en sensation att göra dem tätare, starkare. Låta de bli desto mer härdiga. Men inget utrymme att hålla det i tankarna på så sätt för stunden och inte det viktigaste. Låter dess naturliga täthet bli oförändrad mestadels. Men det skulle vara fullt möjligt.

Förutom smärtan nu så bara sensationen att någon vidrör ens inre, ens själva skelett och benmärg på det sättet hon gör var långt ifrån behagligt och speciellt om man hade ett komplicerat förhållande till magi. Själv öppnar hon ögonen bara för att då och då blicka ned över lemmen hon höll i, om fingrarna såg ut att ligga någorlunda rätt och förflytta sina egna fingrar längs med armens gestalt för att se till noggrant hon inte missat något.

Armarna genomarbetade och hon släpper på ett andetag som hon verkat hålla inne lite för länge och nickar till Aino först att det var gjort och släpper dessutom taget själv om armen. Stryker istället fingertopparna över axlarna och hjälper till att ta bort benpipan med huden från munnen. Hade tagit längre tid denna gång än med revbenet, men lite mindre pressande på så vis. Har en skål med avsvalnat vatten bredvid och är precis ljummet där hon doppar lite av de rengjorda tygerna i det för att stryka över den svettiga pannan och det bleka anletet.

"Försök inte röra på dem i förtid, så de får läka ifred. Annars måste jag spjäla dem... Vila nu. Ska jag berätta igen om hur jag fick tag på den här amuletten, och spjutsvärdet i Kungskall? Och hur Aino beskyddade mig mot en vredesfylld ande som var ute efter det."

Ler till Aino och flyttar lite på vapnet där över bädden också så det skulle ligga fortfarande nära vidrörande men behagligt så. Och skulle fortsätta att tvätta ned över kroppen, titta till bandagen utifall att de behöver bytas. Men mest av allt för avslappningens skull och bekvämligheten. Skulle byta till en torr och ren filt också. Gillar att berätta om resan, höll den färsk i minnet och hon skulle behöva ta en lugn stund också när de väl vilade att börja skriva ned allt hon inte hunnit i sin bok.

Fick henne att lite melankoliskt att tänka på Harald, också Jon, men hon gillar utan tvekan uppmärksamheten och inlevelsen hon fick från både Aino och Robaroit. Hon är något av en naturlig berättare dessutom, kanske inte så mycket dramatisk inlevelse men hon beskriver ting och händelser ingående.

Vildland:  
Jon hörde öronen ringa och skallen kändes som om den blivit trampad på av hästar. Vad hade egentligen hänt? Han kunde inte höra något alls, inte ens hans egna röst när han ropar hallå eller ropar efter mor och far. Slutligen återfår han synen igen, eller öppnar sina ögon, han kan inte avgöra och ser då förödelsen runt om honom. Kropparna efter män och hundar ligger spridda omkring honom, uppfläkta som om de hade exploderat inifrån. De hade dessutom stora brännmärken över de slafsiga kropparna och de spruckna skallarna.

Först när han hade hört blodet kalla hade han valt att ignorera det, det hade hänt förut, det skulle hända igen. Men när han slutligen känt styrkan hade han lämnat berget och gett sig av ut i snön för att söka rätt på halvblodet. För första gången på många år lämnar alltså ett kungstroll sitt rike och ger sig av ner mot människornas land.

Det är bitmärken i benet när magikern plockar ut den och hon andas in genom näsan, sluter ögonen ett ögonblick som om hon mår illa men ena mungipan krullar sig när pannan baddas.

Nedra nickar och låter händerna ligga stilla längs hennes sidor, biter lätt i underläppen vid frågan och blicken glittrar innan hon nickar åter. Berättelseformen var den äldsta och ständigt aktuell så länge det skulle finnas barn eller de som inte kunde läsa. Robaroit skulle säkerligen känna till nordvråk men det fanns en mängd språk som hon inte haft anledning eller chans att lära sig. Roivhiska hade försökt den tiden de varit i trädhuset men hon hade bara blivit frustrerad och gett upp.

"Gärna."  
Hon försöker skruva sig mer bekvämt utan att använda sina armar, gör sig redo att lyssna och ser lika nöjd ut som en kelsjuk katt, Aino byter form och tassar upp mellan dem, mer nära Darondh än Nedra vilket förtjänar henne en frågande blick. Kanske hade chimeran skaffat sig en ny favorit nu som Robaroit legat vresig och orörlig?

Hon låter sig bli tvättad, försöker hjälpa till utan att röra sig allt för mycket, vilket var lättare sagt än gjort. Magikern hinner då få skymtar av de brustna, något svullna benen och ett bäcken som inte såg ut att ligga riktigt rätt.  
Jag förstår, en besvärjad miekka? Du har tur du..

Darondh:  
Undviker helst själv att spjäla, var inte helt säker hon kunde göra det rätt heller och då skulle de behöva göra om den här proceduren, vilket nog ingen utav dem önskar. Aino som kommer nära hinner få de bleka sirligare fingertopparna och fingrarna varsamt över sig där hon kurat ihop sig gott. Och hon berättar ingående om både varelserna hon mött och sett där i Kungskall, de verkliga som overkliga. Om gravkammaren, den lilla flickan och skatterna.

Gör henne gott likväl att pyssla om under tiden, gör det som tidigare enklare att inte börja älta eller sväva iväg i tankarna alldeles för långt eller för djupt ned. Dessutom göra det mer bekvämt för den som mest av allt behöver det. Leendet som legat där i mungiporna försvinner direkt när hon kommer ned till höfterna, bäckenet och benen. Fortsätter tvätta ändå utan en kommentar om det, men känner hur en kall tyngd bildas i maggropen.

Viss lättnad att armarna var avklarade åtminstone, så kom eldprovet därefter. Skulle inte ens kunna ta allt det samman på en gång. För stora brott och ville inte ens tänka hur det skulle kännas. Bäst hade varit om Robaroit hade tuppat av faktiskt. Ser upp och ler lite ändå vid det sista.

"Miekka? Men ja, kanske lite tur, vet inte helt vad den gör riktigt. Förutom att den verkar mot elementen, åtminstone kyla, kanske får experimentera mer med den sen."

Leendet är inte helt allvarligt men nog finns det något i blicken som är vetgirigt och behöver veta. Fortsätter tvätta benen nedåt och försöker inte låta oron speglas så över det bleka anletet utan håller sig saklig och lite för inbunden kanske. Fötterna är svullna och mycket av huden är missfärgat. Utan tvekan största källan till inflammationen och infektionen. Hon kan se till såren som finns likväl så gott hon kan, men inte förrän detta skulle rättas till så var det som att kämpa i uppförsbacke utan att ta sig någonstans.

"Jag såg något i Vindpina sen, såg och kände snarare... av liknande till det odöda som fanns i Kungskall. En hord, av döda ting, och något som drev dem. Det drog igenom staden Ekeborg, nära på jämnade den med marken. Har du eller Aino sett något liknande?"

Inte det trevligaste samtalsämnet, men absolut något som gnagde henne djupt.

Vildland:  
Hon småler hela tiden, kan nästan se det framför sig så målande som Darondh beskriver det, njuter för fullt av att bara ligga där och bli ompysslad - även om det hade sina orsaker - i värmen från Darondh och Aino.

"Miekka."  
Hon nickar mot vapnet.

"Vi kallar dem så, hälften skjut, hälften svärd."

Nu när hon var mer vaken kunde hon beundra hantverket desto mera och vill egentligen röra dem men hade ju lovat att ligga still.

"Låt oss."

Som om Nedra anar tittar hon bort när magikern ska vaska benen, vill själv varken se de eller minspelen i Darondhs ansikte, hon var helt värdelös på att ljuga. 

"Åh?"

Var detta hennes sätt att distrahera henne? Hon suger på underläppen, försöker att fundera på vad det kunde ha varit innan en sägen kommer henne till minnes.

"Jag är varken säker på namnen eller sägnen, men-- människorna tror de blev skapta av en gudom som heter Vinda - urkvigan. Hon i sin tur födde Storme och Enken, den ene striden den andres jaktens gudar.. Sedan har de en mängd ungar både till höger och vänster, som människor brukar, så vem kan hålla ordning på alla namn? -- De tror att det i dimman finns andra gudar, onda sådana som kokar soppa på de som inte finner sin väg till Stormes rike."

Hon skrattar till här bara för att börja hosta och kraftigt rynka på pannan.

"Sedan har vi Hellgard, motsatsen, där härskar Bodvildur efter att Storme bett henne att ta hand om de döda. Hon ska ha ruttnat där, blivit något mörkt och otäckt. Hon i sin tur skapade fem syskon, jag minns bara Modgun och Mogunda, mest för att Mogunda sägs äga ett svärd gjort på de dödas naglar, Nagelbitr?"

Hon gör en fundersam min.

"Han ska vandra på jorden innan Havafall, det människorna tror är slutet. Han ska ha en armé av odöda och rasera allt i sin väg. Men det är bara historier. Något människorna hittat på runt lägerelden."

I alla fall tvivlade hon på det, korpikallan hade slutat tro på sådant för länge sedan.

"Du vet väl hurdana kreaturen är nu? Det finns en anledning varför alfer och människor inte umgås i det här landet, De är så fulla av skrock och skräck att man inte kan tala reson till dem."

Darondh:  
“Miekka", upprepar det tyst för sig själv för att lägga på minnet. Skulle utan tvekan vilja prova om det gäller fler element än just kyla, var gick gränserna, var det just det fysiska som påverkades. Hur fungerade det mot värme, mot eld? Vatten? Måhända var det bara värme och kyla som sådant, men skulle utan tvekan försöka ta reda på vad som var vad där med vapnet.

Hon har så svårt att försöka dölja något än med den mer och mer sammanbitna minen som ändå var så enkel att tolka om man visste vad man letar efter. Svårare för henne att sätta på en mer optimistisk mask, lätt det blev överspelat och speciellt från hennes sida då hon knappast anammar den i vanliga fall ändå. Rengör fötterna ändå så gott det går och försöker se till att det åtminstone inte ligger något och skaver och varar sig på undersidan av benen.

Lyssnar lyhört på det som berättas och hon byter raskt filt till en renare och främst av allt, torr, när hon hostar till för att bädda in henne. Lägger fällen över därefter och flyttar sig lite där längre upp till sidan så sitter snett på sin egen höft mot Nedras midja och Aino ihopkurad där som en annan värmekälla. Ögonen är något vida fortfarande, inte lika spänt uppspärrade åtminstone men de är vida naturlig med skarpt inramande långa tjocka ögonfransar. Intensiva där hon lyssnar och verkar lägga allt på minnet, namnen på gudarna känner hon igen, en del utav dem.

Nickar förstående då och då och gör en min till där de odöda kommer in i bilden. Ler till ändå i det sista, om än det blir lite sorgset som om det bara väcker frustrerande som skrämmande minnen. Släpper ut håret i en hummande suck och försöker göra något utav det, kamma igenom det med fingrarna åtminstone först och främst. Om än skitigt och något tovigt så går det att reda ut det ändå hjälpsamt med fingrarna där det raka håret tycks vilja glida ur tjorvarna lite av sig själva. Vissa är mer tvinnade envisa men tar det värsta under tiden.

"Sah, de försöker väl förklara det de inte kan förklara på annat sätt. Lever för kort tid för att ens ta reda på det och innan dess har berättelser blivit historier och sägner och skrock. Jag märkte hur... svårt det var. Om än de flesta jag stötte på aldrig fick veta vad jag var. Och de få som fick... nå det, verkade svårt för dem. Förutom de som redan var något annat."

De människor som fick överleva det vill säga. Även för Harald, om än det handlade mycket om vad de hade upplevt också tillsammans, men mycket kom från henne ändå. Utan hon med i bilden hade han väl aldrig korsat Vindpina, bland annat. Väter läpparna och fortsätter med blicken sökande över hennes anlete och när de ändå var inne på ämnet så... stämman blir direkt mjukare.

"Finns det fler, som dig här? Var mer som att ni, eller alfer i stort var sägner likväl. Och Aino, vad.. är hon egentligen?"

Stryker den svarta katten lite ursäktande över det, men hon ville verkligen veta, alla gissningar hon själv hade gick inte riktigt ihop av vad hon nu hade sett. Och chimeras, nå, de hon kände till såg Verkligen inte ut eller tedde sig som Aino. Klumpigare, på många sätt och vis.

Vildland:  
Om hon mindes rätt hade det varit Arden som hade lyssnat men han hade varit mer intresserad av att peta bort sanden som satt mellan hans tår efter badet i sjön och titta efter Ille, nu som han hade sin kvinnliga fas, som en hormonstinn oxe. Det var alltid svårt att tänka när han höll i tyglarna. När Darondh sätter sig intill och släpper ut sitt hår känns det bekant, om än inte. De hade aldrig varit såhär nära förut, men Nedra mindes tiden då hon varit nära andra. Även om hon låter sorgsen kan Robaroit inte låta bli att flina lätt, som om hon visste något den yngre inte visste men skakar på huvudet.

"Ah, vedun? De är rädda för magiker här, ser dem som onda."

Men flinet falnar långsamt och hon tittar bort, fäster istället den gul-lila blicken mot kolen där uppe på metallfatet.

"Ja och nej.. Det finns korpikallas, men vad jag vet var det bara min stam som-- det ska gå i cykler, längre perioder så gravida personer hann att föda innan de blev män, men något hände-- vi-- vi slutade kunna kontrollera det, vi ändrades vid fel tillfällen, det blev många missfall, tillsammans med någon pest-- En pidä puhumasta tästä, tämä on paskaa, se on puhdasta paskaa!" (I do not like talking about this, this is bullshit, it's pure shit!)

Fräser hon innan hon suckar och ser på katten.

"Aino är någon slags chimera och jag är den sista av min sort."

Hon tystnar igen, trutar irriterat med munnen men beslutar sig ändå att fortsätta.

"Aino har alltid varit en slags skyddande ande för oss, när det bara var jag kvar så tog hon form.. för att jag skulle slippa vara ensam, antar jag.."

Darondh:  
Ögonbrynen trycker sig lite kort tätare mot vid det där flinet, men låter det glida förbi för den här gången om än det gnager henne när andra tycktes veta saker som de inte delger. Gör en viss min i det som följer, vedun ja, ett ord hon hört tidigare likväl.

"Det tycks som så ja, och en med bleka spetsiga öron kunde man tro himmeln skulle ramla ned."

Tar och flätar håret istället för att ha det uppsatt då det ändå slet obekvämt nu och lägger hårnålarna till sidan om fällarna vid packningen istället. Gör en mer lös och enkel fläta fram över ena axeln, på den sidan hon oftast tycktes sova på och vänd mot dem. Flätar långsammare när Nedra berättar om sin stam, blicken något vidare och ögonbrynen rynkas samman igen. Men slätas raskt ut när det på mer hårdare andra språket fräses fram och hon behöver inte veta vad de betyder för att inse hon trampat i ett ormnäste.

Ser inte medlidande ut om än det hon känner rakt in i bröstkorgen och maggropen är mycket likt något sådant, bland annat. För vad var egentligen hennes egen djupaste rädsla, den som Dervla lyckats spegla... Sen att bli fräst åt tog hon väl aldrig bara emot och mest det hon stirrar stint över med glimrande blick innan hon till sist blinkar till långsamt och pupillen sväller ut igen. Läpparna något ihoppressade och bleka, men hon fortsätter bara lyhört tyst lyssna när ämnet går över mer till Aino. 

Blicken glider undan kort då hon mindes vad den äldre ljuse sagt där innan de begett sig... ser tillbaka till Nedra och särar på läpparna i ett andetag som hon var nära att fråga om hon visste vem han var. Men beslöt sig i nästa ögonblick att låta bli, om än Aino verkade väl bekant med denne så, bäst att låta bli. Om det likväl var något av en känslig punkt. Beslöt sig det var nog för känsliga frågor för denna stund, hon hade många fler men önskade inte göra hon mer upprörd än vad hon redan var. Så tar bara det långa andetaget och sträcker lite på ryggen som nacken innan den kröks och hon fortsätter.

"Smärtar höra om det... Men så, hon kan ta alla varelsers former? Och hon kan väl hjälpa och vakta dig mer direkt i en faktisk form."

Ler lite... antog hon, fanns säkert mer i det där än vad som var mest uppenbart. Så också att Robaroit överlevt, hade också en betydelse om än då den sista av sin stam. Men något hon håller för sig själv, inte så att det skulle kännas något bättre för henne själv att få höra det fanns en mening i det om man förlorat alla.

"Såg henne ta form av något de flesta skulle säga inte längre finns i världen. Men råder lite delade meningar. I alla fall... i den brända röda öknen söderut, ligger på andra sidan av bergskedjor som omger den stad och rike jag kommer ifrån. Där finns det ett gammalt enormt skelett, av en drake. Är det närmsta jag kommit en sådan tidigare."

Vildland:  
Hon kunde fortfarande komma ihåg dagen, Roivhiska hade gett sig av med löftet att återkomma med ett botemedel men under tiden hade de dött – en efter en. Arden hade tänt ett bål och bränt dem vilket var tvärtemot deras seder men de gick knappt att känna igen länge, med svarta blåsor, svullna ansikten och blödande tandkött, för en del hade tänderna till och med trillat ut och hon mindes mest gamla Maiaa som hade suttit och skrattat medan hon spottade ut en blodig sörja av tänder i sin näve, hennes olikfärgade ögon vida av skräck.

Medan kropparna låg och brann, för vidriga för att hon skulle våga ta så mycket som en endaste tugga, så hade den svarta katten kommit tassande ut ur skogen, den hade spänt blicken i henne och börjat tala. Hela natten hade hon varit där, nynnande som en moder, och nästa dag hade hon varit kvar, efter några veckor hade Robaroit slutat tänka på om hon skulle ge sig av eller inte. Darondh gör sig hemmastadd medan hon lyssnar, ger henne en stinn blick vid fräsandet men det kunde inte hjälpas, det var skit att prata om det och hon hade ingen direkt lust. Tacksamt nog går magikern kvickt vidare till Aino istället för att dväljas djupare i minnenas smärtan.

"Djur ja, kreatur. Inte alfer, människor eller andra humanoida varelser. Här i norr har alferna tagit död på de flesta av drakarna, de är ondsinta varelser, vår raka motsats, de ville utplåna oss, så vi döda dem. Enkelt. Men nog finns de kvar, jag stötte på en drakman förra hösten."

Hon fuktar läpparna, försöker förklara.

"I bergen, de två tvillingtopparna vid människobyn Gerdshuul finns en stam. De ser ut som en korsning mellan logedrakar och människor, några har små vingar, andra missbildade små utväxter."

Hon gör paus igen.

"Tycker du sånt här är intressant? Vill du hämta mig något att dricka i såfall?"

Ett löfte om en fortsättning, för nu kändes halsen helt torr.

"Jag har bara hört rykten om Skuugacks. De verkar snarare vara en defekt än en ”riktig” drakman. Skuugadraken stöter bort denna unge när de får den och de vandrar runt som primitiva varelser på fyra ben i några år, hittar en grotta, faller i dvala och utvecklas där till en tvåbent varelse. Jag har hört att de liknar stora skabbiga råttdrakar."

Darondh:  
Om än det var ett även för henne ett mörkt ämne, så ville hon veta mer. Men så småningom kanske, och inte från Robaroit själv så att säga. Ännu en nackdel att inte kunna samtala med Aino, hon torde ha ännu fler svar ändå? Fick ge sig till tåls dock, inget som skulle behöva vändas upp och ned och blottas på nu. Var viktigt dock, ett viktigt skede, som ett avtryck om inte så djupt som ett brännmärke rakt in i ödesväven och hon ville veta vad det rörde sig kring. Om hon någonsin skulle få veta, skulle försöka åtminstone.

Nickar förstående där Ainos förmågor sätts upp. Drakar hade alltid fascinerat henne, som mycket annat men de om några varelser höll en sådan mäktig kraft. På gott och ont då, mest ont, hennes släkt bakåt i tiden hade inte haft ett sådant okomplicerat förhållningssätt till dem. Lyssnar nyfiket och läpparna särar sig lite när hon nämner de dödat dem. Nå, döda eller dödas, inte en svår situation att sätta sig in i. Rynkar pannan lite i tal om drakmän.

"Drakmän, men är de det då, en korsning egentligen. Eller är det något annat ursprung?"

Ler till där Nedra hejdar sig själv kort och nickar kort men mjukt.

"Sah, väldigt. Och säg till om du blir för trött också."

Annars skulle hon gärna sitta och lyssna tills hon själv började tuppa av, men skulle nog dröja som det var nu. Sitter gärna uppe tills Nedra berättat klart och vill sova dock. Går och hämtar och fyller muggen med bara kokat och svalnat vatten helt enkelt och erbjuder sig att sätta sig så hon får stötta upp huvudet något i sin egen famn och ge henne att dricka när hon än vill. Lyssnar med spetsade alerta öron och egentligen vill hon sitta och anteckna också under tiden, men var inte viktigaste just nu.

"Råttdrakar"?

Och här ger hon faktiskt ett roat litet mjukt ljud, något man inte hörde så ofta men kom ändå mer och mer nu.

"Ett sådant öde... Men så det finns rester, eller fler av de reptiliska kvar här i norr?"

Tänker igen på drakskelettet nere i söder, hade gått med munnen öppen så sand hotade att fylla käften när hon först sett den. I en gigantisk öppning och spricka in i ett berg, och skallen som käften så stor att flera till häst i bredd kunde rida in utan problem. Kroppen fortsätter in i berget där den haft en slags boning, nu var den helt övertagen av de själva och mer som ett avlägset men väl uppskattat tempel om något.

"Det fanns drakar i vårt land likväl, för mycket länge sedan, de var få dock redan då. De försökte tämja dem, men gick inte så väl. En del dog, massvis av våra, en del sägs ha flytt. Min farbror säger mycket tyder på de tagit avlägsna öar och andra landmassor i besittning i de svåråtkomliga platserna i världen. Vi har hydror dock."

Vildland:  
Åh hon kunde historierna alltid, om drömmarnas tidsålder och de olika drakarna som påstås ha vandrat jorden. Men nog var väl det också skrönor? Hon var inte den som trodde på saker hon inte sett, tog rykten med en stor portion salt – Arden däremot kunde jaga upp sig och hon mindes en natt de jagat en frostdrake bara för att nästan mista livet medan draken inte hade så mycket som en skråma på kroppen. Idiot. Varför lät hon honom dra iväg med henne så?

"Jag vet ärligt talat inte, men då drakar inte reproducerar sig som oss-- förmodar jag att det är fullt möjligt? Allt annat vore.. smärtsamt."

Det drar i en mungipa och hon ger magikern en finurlig blick.

"Betyder det att du stannar hos mig så länge jag har historier att mata dig med?"

Hon sväljer några klunkar – utan att hosta, detta kanske bara för att Darondh höll henne uppe och gör en fåraktig min.

"Hur man nu ska beskriva dem, långa, spetsiga ansikten, ett allmänt skabbigt yttre? Märk väl, jag har aldrig sett dem själv."

Hon lyssnar och funderar med sänkt blick innan hon svarar.

"Kanske kom de hit? Illmalaina kallar det Tiimaaleen 'Drömmarnas tidsålder' Tiden när allt skapades. Järndrakens tid varade därefter i 19890 årstider, så kom Drottningens tid – mer årstider, Profeternas tid. Stjärnornas tid-- vilket är den tid vi lever i nu – framtiden är Sorgens återtåg. Tiimaaleen är en hel historia för sig så låt oss lägga den åt sidan. Det ska ha funnits sju, åtta olika drakar – Frostdraken som trivs här i norr, något dummare av dem alla, som ett djur. Huvfurdrake, som jag tror är som era hydror, om Roivhiska nu inte hittade på. Järndrake, en ursinnig best med blod som magma, den är slug, väldigt slug, ledde oftast de andra. Logen – som dvärgarna grävde upp, men som är mer än avart, om jag minns rätt. Logedraken, de ska ha samlats i tusentals för att slåss mot alverna och illmalajnas gudar i drömmarnas tid. Det var den största av drakarna, mer intresserad av makt än skatter. Skuugadraken lever alltid tillsammans, jag har hört att de kan tala många språk, att de hade blod som frätte genom hud och hår."

Hon tar en paus för att dricka lite mera.

"Stormdrakarna ska ha varit neutrala i konflikten, de ville inte ställa sig på någon sida. Jag hörde en gång en berättelse om en alv som spelade kort med en Stormdrake, men vem vet? Tornödlor finns än, arkerna använder dem som riddjur, och Roivhiska ska ha sett en.."

Darondh:  
Gör ett fundersamt ljud men nickar i medhåll, det lät om inget annat rimligt att det faktiskt var möjligt, på andra vis då än det man tänker sig först och främst. Och av allt hon sett och läst och visste, var få ting som tycktes vara omöjliga, bara orimliga i sin chans. Sen är hon inte den heller att tro rakt av på skrönor som sådant. Oftast fanns det något åtminstone som ligger där i grunden som sanning, men att ta reda på vad som var vad är en helt annan fråga. Det som följer tar hon först något mer på allvar än vad det var menat säkert och hejdar sig i ett andetag, innan hon fnyser kort till lite roat ändå och ler något.

"Kanske, så bäst de är bra..."

Menade det såklart inte, men nog ville hon ha bra historier! Hur länge hon ska stanna dock, det var en sådan avlägsen tanke än så länge och först och främst skulle kroppen få läka och styrkan återhämtas. Ger vattnet när det önskas och sitter annars stilla med huvudet mjukt i famnen och håller en arm omkring huvudet och trollflätorna där de ligger huller om buller.

"Kanske, är möjligt."

Farbrodern var av viss övertygelse att det fanns platser nu som hyser drakarnas arvingar så att säga, kanske till och med några av de riktigt gamla som låg och ruvade. Säkert en viktig del av dennes resor och nyfikenheten över drakar just kom ju någonstans. Far delade inte riktigt de andras passion själv, men uppmuntrade den. Hade andra saker för sig så att säga. Lyssnar ingående och suger åt sig som en annan svamp och torkad öken som precis börjat få regn. Finns så lite noterat och skrivet ändå hos dem om denna del av världen, anade såklart Roivhiska hade troligt en enorm mängd av information. Men måhända var det inte allt som var tänkt att delas med av heller.

Skulle inte hejda hon själv att nån gång fråga mer dock och de frågor hon inte fick svar på hos Robaroit så byggs det upp fler som den ljusa behornade skulle få lagt på sitt bord. Drar direkt paralleller av det hon får höra om drakarna, de olika typerna och de olika dragen så att säga till det hon hade läst om från deras egna redogörelser. Kopplingar utan tvekan på ett eller annat sätt till deras kaosgudar, om inte direkt så på ett sätt något av en arvsrätt. Med det ultimata målet såklart att tämja eller åtminstone kuva så pass att deras makt och energi var deras att rikta och forma. De hade lyckats till viss del med hydror, men de var väl om något lite simplare bestar likväl än de än mer mäktigare reptilerna. Kraftiga ändock utan tvekan, magiska i sin egen fysisk form och det de inte kunde bistå med i livet fick de göra i döden.

"Sådana tider... och sådana drakar, undrar hur de var, eller är egentligen att betrakta. Har du sett någon av dem, av de större? Och Roivhiska, ni... känner varandra sedan länge gör ni inte? Såg en teckning av dig, måste det vara, i en av stugorna kring det stora trädet."

Vildland:  
Men hon rabblade mest nu, var egentligen trött men ville inte sova nu som hon äntligen var klar nog i huvudet till att njuta av Darondhs sällskap och att tala igen. Inget illa ment mot Aino förstås men hon var inte mycket för konversationer som krävde mer än två meningar.

"En frostdrake."

Hon försöker kräva en gäspning, blinkar några gånger för att väcka ögonen.

"De kan ibland finnas djupt ner i isen här i norr. Jag hade hört om en, Arden tog rodret, vi fann en grotta i ett massivt isberg. Du vet, med ljus i handen ser isen nästan vit ut, korridorerna var vita-- tills i fann en sal med väggarna dränkta med blod. Fruset blod som glittrade som rubinröda kristaller. I mitten låg en gigantisk hög med ben av alla sorter egentligen, säkert tusentals.. lång historia kort, smyg inte på frostdrakar."

Hon avslutar med en min, gäspar igen innan något bistert lägger sig över de vita dragen.

"Våra lägerplatser var oftast nära varandra, de ville konvertera oss, som illmalajnas alltid vill, vi ville ha alfarka och deras läkekonst. Jag såg henne av och till när vi var där."

Hon fnyser till.

"Innan hon förvandlade sig till en liten fjanta. Och när hennes stora kärlek bröt med henne föreslog jag att vi skulle åka hem igen, till Vildland. Hon var otröstlig så..."

Aldrig har hon väl sett så plågad ut och hon skruvar på sig.

"Hon löpte, Arden var-- tja, Arden. Vi trodde tvillingarna var våra, borde anat att bara en natt inte skulle räcka till för sådant.."

Hon suckar besvärat.

"Jag var-- arg, ledsen och rädd men det blev aldrig någon mer gång. Och tvillingarna var ju, tja-- hans? Den andre korpen. Jag ber om ursäkt Darondh, jag skäms så nu.. jag trodde inte-- jag skulle.. jag trodde faktiskt inte att du-- du brydde dig om mig."

Darondh:  
Och hon lyssnar mer än gärna, hur länge än hon skulle orka tala. Med Aino, trots det var oerhört uppskattat det med, så var det ju kroppsspråk då om något. Sedan hon kommit hit, så var vart ord från henne som honom guld värda. Där Arden knappt orkat eller kunnat stöta fram mer än några i taget så är det en ren fröjd och lättnad höra hur det var enklare för henne att tala nu, om än energin inte riktigt finns där och hon gör sig redo att sänka ned huvudet mot fällen men sitter kvar tills hon blir instruerad om annat. 

Ögonen vidgas mer när det blir bekräftat, en frostdrake, och lyssnar lika innerligt som glimrande blick när far förut läst högt ur sina inte alls så barnvänliga böcker till historier om varelser som entiteter. Kan se det framför sig, en sådan isgrotta, väldig säkert för att hysa en drake, fruset blod i tiden, ben... Ler snett vid slutsatsen av det hela och kan mycket väl tänka sig det.

"En vansinnig men fantastisk idé..."

Arden som styrt, det noteras utan tvekan. Om hon själv hade velat följa med på något sådant, nå, i sanningens namn så var det nog också kanske beroende på och varannan chansning?

Förstod de torde haft något gemensamt, både av Roivhiskas egen kunskap kring just amuletten och där Robaroit själv talat om henne både i Langtrue och nu. Och teckningen i stugan, som andra ting. Nickar först förstående innan det fördjupas. Hon sitter stilla och andas och tänker raskt där bitarna rasar ned framför henne och placeras där de passar in som bäst, för var också mycket, mycket troligt att det var precis som så.

De hade rest, eller försvunnit snarare för hennes del först samtidigt. En stor kärlek som brutit... om det var något hon misstänkte var att brodern hade del i var och varannan kärleksliv i Langtrue vid det här laget. Saagi inte borträknad, speciellt inte heller när de hade haft visst samarbete med gården och hon hade nog allt tagit del av mer än vad fadern hade velat om information gällande till vad som köpts när och hur. Men mest av allt, hon känner sin bror ut och innan.

Låter de tankarna hägra i bakgrunden där ögonbrynen åker samman vid att Nedra skruvar på sig och lägger en handflata menande in mot hennes halslinning och axel att hon skulle stilla sig. Löpa? Idiotiskt nog tänker hon först på springa, innan fortsättningen talar för sitt och hon får hantera bli lite varm om kinderna att Roivhiska gjorde sådant. Att Arden varit med henne, det var inte så att det var otroligt att tänka sig heller och inte det som bekymrar henne mest.

Blicken flackar där den ser över Nedras anlete och blick om än den inte möts men skulle inte se undan om den så gjorde. Söker den och drar sig inte undan där fortsättningen bjuder på mer pusselbitar. Barnen, de små hon inte sett men känt när hon väl rört sig kring gården för att tjuvträna märren. De var inte Robaroits, utan den Andre... De pusselbitarna ja, av hur hon tagit Saagis kvarlämnade stövlar och kappa från krogen.

Blicken och minen på brodern när han upptäckt dem i hennes tält och velat, insisterat, att ta dem. Hade gett dem utan bråk men noterat förändringen där, och därefter där det hade blivit ett uppsving av hysteri från syskonet som det blev, oftast med mer irrationellt beteende, droger och bråk som impulser och skratt. Och sen, när Roivhiska kommit tillbaka till Langtrue. Men var där hon själv hade noterat avsaknaden av, vad hon då trodde, var de vilda syskonen. Kheitairs beteende då hade varit, nå, det hade -varit-... kunde man säga.

Älskar sin bror djupt och skoningslöst, det gör hon, men han är också en destruktiv skit. Hur många egna vänskaper hon haft och till och med tänkta friare och pojkvänner som lockats in i den virveln och trasats samman, helt utan egentlig mening från brodern... ibland, han bara Var. Lås dörrarna och stäng fönstren, det är en orkan.

Samma typ av destruktiva ådra fanns i Dervla, och som det var en källa till både elände och fantastiska ting. Men nog hade hon noterat skillnaden där i hur han själv tagit det, inte bara andra det drabbat då. Nå, var väl på tiden bladet högg två vägar. Men rynkan fördjupas i det sista, varför bad hon om ursäkt?! Eller ens skäms? Och läpparna pressas samman hårt och blodlöst där en hel del hotar tränga upp. Visste inte vart hon skulle börja, så gick på det rakt ut.

"Finns inget att be om ursäkt för, säg inte så. Du gjorde det rätta... trots allt."

Uppenbarligen finns den viljan där, att göra det rätta hur den än ter sig.

"Och jag... visste inte riktigt hur pass jag brydde mig, förrän det var försent. Det var frågor jag ville ha svar på, en nyfikenhet jag inte fick stillad när då du och Roivhiska försvann från Langtrue. Ni väckte mitt intresse då, du och han, trodde ni om något var tvillingar men var många frågetecken kring det. Hade aldrig mött sådana som ni innan. Och Arden, ja han är sannerligen som han är. Var nog inte förrän efter varma källorna, och sedan när jag fick träffa dig som Nedra första gången efteråt som dragningen fanns där. Naggande, inte självklar, men eggande. Trodde det var till Arden också först, men du fascinerade mig därtill. Innan jag hunnit reda ut i det, och amuletten helt så var ni försvunna. När Roivhiska återkom men inte ni så... jag skapade två amuletter till skydd mot magi att ge er. Sen började tanken att söka upp er när ni aldrig återkom och Langtrue pressade mig... och drömmarna sen... Klart jag inte kunde släppa det. Och jag bryr mig, det gör jag..."

Smeker med handen längs hennes hals och ler mjukt om än det rycker lite i mungipan, men inte av roan precis på så sätt utan något mer smärtande. Och hon och Aino hade blivit kvar här, ensamma, sedan skadade. Kan nära på snudda vid vilken känsla, eller känslor som hägrat kring det. Barn som inte var ens egna, efter hela ens stam förintats.

Rynkan skälver till där mellan ögonbrynen och hon har böjt sig något över Nedra där hon håller hennes huvud i famnen stadigt. Som om hon ändå inte kan fly ifrån så det läggs en kyss över en svettig panna. Dragningen finns där direkt nu, när man tillåter sig mer, men låter det bara vara där som ett dovt starkt hummande under ytan.

"Och jag är glad jag är här, att du lever... kan se dig allt tydligare, i hur du är och var i båda. Och hur jag får tala med dig nu, som aldrig förr. Förstå mer. Och vill bara veta mer."

Vildland:  
Själv skulle hon säga att det inte var den smartaste av deras planer, men det hade varit spännande. Hon undrade vad Darondh hade tyckt om att vara där. Kanske var Darondh också det hon hade skymtat och anade där bakom den fasad Arden tycktes locka fram? Kanske var hon en historiker, en bestiare? Någon hon kunde utforska de djupa skogarna och vida slätterna med? En del av henne hoppades, den andra misströstade. Det fanns en anledning varför de kallat henne sessan. Hon hade ansvar där hemma. Hur hade de ens låtit henne åka iväg på ett sånt här farligt äventyr?

"Eller hur?"

Kan hon inte låta bli att le, inte alltid helt missnöjd med vad testosteronet lockade fram hos henne.

Sedan hade de börjat tala om det svåra och tunga, Robaroit såg för första gången direkt olycklig ut, plågad på ett vis hon inte ens hade uppvisat när de talat om stammen som hade försvunnit.

"Gjorde jag? Hon är väl tillbaka i Langtrue nu och min ilska och förbittring gjorde mig vårdslös. Hon känner inget för mig och jag inget för henne, men barn.. Blotta tanken på att de kanske skulle bli som jag, att allt inte längre kommer att vara upp till mig.. Jag kommer aldrig att kunna bära ett foster i de månader som krävs, jag kommer ha bytt form säkerligen fyrtio gånger innan dess, Arden har ingen livmoder, alltså skulle fostret aborteras och stötas ut."

Hon rynkar näsan så de spetsade tänderna skymtas, ett tydligt tecken på att tanken inte tilltalade henne.

"Jag var rädd.."

Hon sänker blicken, skamsen över att behöva erkänna det.

"En man vid namn Nogel berättade för oss om sin mäster, sin husse, vad han nu kallade honom. Sarathoz. Jag ville inte hamna där, jag vill inte vara någon testperson för någons kuriosa."

Utan att tänka efter lyfter hon en hand som för att känna efter sin egna amulett som fattades och hon sänker handen - dels för att den inte skulle röras men också av en smärre chock, hon hade alltid haft det. Det hade varit deras skydd mot de ting hon inte kunde fysiskt slåss emot.

"Paska.."

Svär hon lågmält, skakar därefter på huvudet.

"Tillräckligt mycket att ni hjälper mig om jag inte går att lagas?"

Frågan är frank, rak.

"Om mina ben inte fungerar vill jag att du dödar mig, eller i alla fall hjälper mig till brunnen så jag kan dränka mig själv."

Vad var en jägare utan ben? Inget. Hon vänder ansiktet in mot de mjuka brösten efter kyssen mot hennes panna, avskyr egentligen att hon frågat men hon behövde ju veta.

"Fråga på min skatt, jag lovar att alltid vara ärlig."

Blir det mumlade svaret.

Darondh:  
Hon har utan tvekan ett ansvar, ett sådant ansvar som också väger i henne alltid. Men ådran finns där utan tvekan, för det okända och det outforskade. Om hon inte fysiskt kan ta sig till sådana ställen, till sådana ting eller personer, så dyker hon in i det annorstädes. Hon vill veta, vill binda samman och notera, se helheter växa fram och då om något expanderar också hennes sinne som hon känner det. Hennes kontakt med väven desto djupare och stundom kunde det skrämma henne den virvel som ibland snuddas vid, för stor, för genomgående. På inte tal om de vida sugande tomrummen som inget lämnar. Fast fanns en trygghet i det också, att blicka in i det och veta att det ändå fanns.

Ser det också som en plikt att just kunna bära det ansvaret tyngre och tyngre att se det vidare perspektivet men också dyka in i detaljer, en färdighet hon inte helt bemästrar men med tiden så. Ibland gick det överstyr, ibland behövde man hjälp. Mindes medens händelsen kring ruinerna med Deken... och mungiporna dras lite mer mot kinderna. Deken. Minnen flödar in för ett ögonblick, minns hur storögd hon var när hon först träffade honom. Hur väldig han var och hur hans ena finger inte ens kunde omslutas av hennes hand där hon smitit ifrån sina och hittat honom själv. Hon hade direkt gillat det där skäggiga stränga ansiktet som så många verkade skygga, tyckte om hans ögon.

Hon är fortfarande ung, hela ansvaret var inte hennes heller och skulle finnas utrymme för äventyr utan tvekan. Helst kanske inte så många olovliga till, men skulle nog ske det med om hon var ärlig med sig själv, varken första eller sista gången detta om det var det största hittills. En balans av ansvar och lärorika äventyr. Far kunde bara försöka hejda henne, hon var mer än väl medveten om hans egna, med eller utan farbror. På inte tal om moderns...

Nickar bara tyst när de dyker in i det hela, Saagi var utan tvekan tillbaka och hade bistått ändå på sätt och vis för hennes egen resa. Sen att hon hade kunnat göra mycket mer, hade mörkeralvinnan inte ens haft i åtanke eller vetskap. Men hade inte velat dra in fler i det hela än nödvändigt och nå, nog hade hon trott det något mer lättare än vad det faktiskt varit. Och barn, förstod omöjligheten i det för Nedras skull, därtill hur det slutar och börjar med dem egentligen.

Rycker vid ögonbrynen när Nogel nämns och så ett namn hon utan tvekan kan sätta in i samma mening, och finns ingen skam att heller att känna rädsla. Sitter bara tyst och ältar det hela för sig själv och lyssnar, ser handen röra sig och drar luft mellan tänderna. Förstod vart den var på väg, men sänks så och lägger bara handen mer närvarande över axeln.

Käkarna pressas samman som med läpparna där förfrågan kom och blicken hårt och ihärdigt glimrande, men hon förstod.

"Jag lovar, om det kommer till det. Men tro inte jag inte kommer göra allt så det inte behöver ske."

Hon hade inte sannerligen inte tagit sig hela vägen hit bara för att ge upp, men skulle självklart inte vilja se den andra lida bortom all hjälp förutom den sista. Stryker handen upp mot ansiktet där hon lutat sig in och vill egentligen inte ösa ur sig alla frågor. Vill bara att kroppen ska få läka, bli stark, leva igen och... sen då? Pulsen gick upp direkt hon tänker på det, skulle Robaroit gå med på det ens, om de inte vill. Med ärlighet till sig så behöver hon vara ärlig tillbaka direkt och drar ett ljumt andetag, sluter ögonen kort och fortsätter.

"Jag känner till Nogel, han är åter med Sarathoz, i vårt läger. Sarathoz är en magiker och även flera av våra egna krigare känner rädsla där. Han var lärling till min far, jag har känt honom länge och genom allt är han lojal till oss. Har sina sätt och sina vägar, men tro mig när jag säger att jag aldrig skulle tillåta någon utsätta dig för sådant och det skulle följas. Jag förstår magi är, ovälkommet. Jag kommer från en familj av magiker..."

Var det omöjligt, eller bara orimligt? Andas lugnt och behärskat om än anletet inte kan hejda de innerliga och ärliga små rycken över ögonbrynen och läpparna.

"Men skulle du kunna tänka dig, följa mig? Bli inte kvar ensam här. Jag lovar dig och Aino skydd, rörelsefrihet..."

Var verkligen inte tal om att låsa in något vilt, inte heller önskar hon att de skulle vantrivas om än det säkert inte var utan svårigheter. Men aldrig låsa in och begränsa på så vis. Magi kan hon, ut och innan, och skyddet mot var utan tvekan satt. Har redan i bakhuvudet hur hon kunde därtill stärka amuletterna som ligger fortfarande nedpackade i ränseln, nu när de skulle bli burna av en person ändå. Skulle hon göra oavsett vad Robaroit beslutar. Tanken på att de skulle fortsätta vandra ensamma dock, var som att vara kvar på Vindpina utan någon riktning.

Vildland:  
Hur tacksam hon än var över att Darondh dykt upp när hon gjort så var hon också förargad över att hennes familj släppt iväg henne som de hade gjort. Kanske var Robaroit känslig? Kanske var hen uppfostrad annorlunda? Man hade hållit koll på vems som var vems, men egentligen var det hela stammen som såg över barnen- först när de blivit äldre det vill säga, små tenderar att ta hand om små. Det band dem samman, lät dem få en annan slags lojalitet gentemot varandra som skulle vara även när de var vuxna och de gamla försvunnit.

Darondhs hand på axeln får henne att småle, det var varmt och behagligt nu där de låg tillsammans på de rena fällarna och med filten, Aino ihopkrupen som en svart kringla. Hon önskade att hon kunde sträcka på benen, men det kanske skulle komma senare. Hon slappnar av med en suck när löftet ändå kommer, hon hade varit så rädd att magikern skulle säga nej; tvinga henne till en evighet som sängliggande krympling.

Med ena örat mot den andre kan hon lätt höra hjärtat slå lite snabbare och hon tittar frågande upp innan spörsmålet kommer. Hon kunde fortfarande minnas den kvällen de första gången hade träffats, hon hade naturligtvis varit Arden och testosteronet hade gjort henne, grym och retsam. Till hans försvar så såg Darondh väldigt aptitretande ut. Hon var en klassisk skönhet snarare än den som följde tidens nycker.

Robaroit hade kanske levt ute i skogen majoriteten av sitt liv men hon hade ögon att se med, hade ibland sett ett mönster i de plagg hon plockat av sin mat, frisyrer och smycken. Det fanns en maläten säck i rummet med brunnen där hon stoppade den grannlåt hon hade funnit men inte hade bruk för själv.

"Jag tycker inte illa om magi, ingen korpikalla gör det, vi är bara ovana vid den och jag.. Jag tycks inte ha något försvar mot den. Hur ska jag försvara mig mot något jag inte kan se? På det sättet förstår jag ibland människors skräck. Peka mot ett troll, en ark eller varför inte en drake och jag tar striden, men magi… Och som vad? Jag blir rastlös utan ett syfte och en rastlös Robaroit.. Låt oss säga att det sällan är särskilt diskret. Vad kan jag göra för dig i Langtrue? Hur behöver du mig?"

Darondh:  
Hon önskar inte heller att Nedra förbereder sig på så sätt att ge upp, Ardens första ord hade vridit om henne fullständigt och ekar fortfarande i bakhuvudet som bröstkorgen och maggropen. Skulle inte låta det ske, inte utan kamp och smärta. Förstod att hon var trött och vad för förhoppning hade egentligen funnits innan dess förutom en långsam och plågande död. Men skulle inte heller tillåta de plågas in i det sista och för intet, men där var de inte nu. Handen håller kvar över axeln, mjukt och varsamt för att inte trycka någonstans smärtsamt.

Stryker över den bleka huden och den egentliga förunderliga kroppen. Kan inte låta bli att fundera på var det kom ifrån egentligen, där deras stam hade den förmågan men ingen annan som de visste om. När hade det börjat, vilka fördelar det hade men också... uppenbarligen nackdelar. Kan se och även dessförinnan vetskapen uppenbarat sig, Nedra i Arden och Arden i Nedra. Inte bara utseendemässigt som var likt en manlig och kvinnlig spegling på samma form. Finns en råhet och vildhet, styrka och smidighet som låg där helt naturligt. En härdad seghet.  
Fanns mycket att beundra över det och tilltalar henne på ett sådant primalt och djupt vis att det var knappt hon erkänt det för sig själv först utan hade trängt upp av ren egen kraft genom de där behärskade och kontrollerade lagren hon har.

Ler till något lättat ändå när Nedra förtydligar, om de rent utav avskyr magi så hade hon väldigt lite att erbjuda för att förändra det. Skydd mot förstod hon och kunde göra något för det. Hade också varit en något förvånande men viktig förändring när hon nära på sett den tvekan och kanske till och med rädslan i Arden vid varma källorna där han gått på det absolut viktigaste som hon hade utanför sin egen kropp och förmågor. Ödesdolken. Att se den öppningen där hade skiftat en del i henne där han tidigare tett sig för hotfull och till skillnad från både Arden och Nedra, har hon inte riktigt det fysiska som absoluta styrka. Fick man ta till det man kan.

Och Robaroit är absolut inte ensam om det, nog för att deras egna krigare såg nyttan med det när det kom till strid med Andra, men de flesta tog det inte väl om det används mot de själva. Med vissa undantag då.

"Förstår det, och ändå lättad att höra dig säga det. För kan jag hjälpa med."

Skulle visa amuletterna senare utan tvekan, och bara när hon är klar med sitt i kroppens innanmäten så kan hon låta de hänga där runt halsen. Biter samman lite i det sista och pressar ögonbrynen mot, hade nog inte tänkt så långt redan. Vet att hon vill att Robaroit ska följa med på ett rent egoistiskt och själviskt plan, kan man vara ärlig med. Sen önskar hon verkligen inte ensamhet, vet vikten av samhörighet och familj och band. Dessutom ett syfte, att leva vidare för, att se utanför den här sjukbädden. Rannsakar sig själv på ögonblicket och släpper fram ett ljumt andetag där blicken faller lite och flackar där hon likt blickar framåt och ser möjligheterna.

"Som någon som förstår vildmarkerna. Vi har duktiga krigare, vissa duktiga jägare men de är mer för att kuva markerna de rör sig över än att förstå dem. Och jag... om nu inte far låser in mig på obestämd tid när jag återvänder, behöver någon som kan markerna. Har en väldigt kapabel livvakt, men varken hon eller jag är väl speciellt... vildmarkskunniga. Hon mer än jag dock, men inte som du tror jag. Och finns så mycket av Langtrue kvar att utforska. För min egen nyfikenhet men också för lägret, som säkerhet och skydd. Sen är det inte tänkt jag ska stanna i Langtrue heller för evigt. Finns en hel värld att utforska och speciellt så de avlägsna svåråtkomliga."

Önskade inte sälja Dervla kort där, visste väninnan skulle släppt allt och dessutom insisterat hon skulle följa med till Vildland. Skulle hon klarat sig bättre här med Dervla än som varit? Utan tvekan, hon hade redan hjälpt en stor del där hon tagit på sig själv att ge henne pälskappan bland annat. Hennes egen tanke är att stärka än mer där de inte redan var starka. Kan inte tvinga Robaroit såklart att följa med och skulle inte göra det till en slags tjänst för att, förhoppningsvis, räddat livet och läkt kroppen. Var ett eget val, men kan inte hjälpa att det tar emot att i sådana fall skiljas åt, på inte tal om smärtsamt. Så sällan hon ens känt ett sådant intresse för någon.

Så på ett rent själviskt plan... vågar inte säga partner för att gå alla händelser i förväg. Behöver gifta sig så småningom av plikter, men egna partners kan man välja själv ändå oavsett, de tillhör fortfarande det mörkeralviska släktet. Ingen skulle kunna hejda det när hon väl bestämt sig, säkert ha mycket att säga, men så var det. Men utan att tvinga Robaroit med det fast ändå nämna det så väter hon läpparna kort och lägger fram det. Är ingen förförerska på det sättet trots väninnans lektioner och broderns hån (som egentligen hade motsatt effekt), men det hon vill ha det vill hon ha, det hon inte vill ha gör hon också klart och tydligt.

"Och för rena själviska syften."

Vildland:  
Filten når över de nakna brösten, Arden hade inte burit något och hon hade inte ens tänkt tanken på att skyla sig. De starka armarna ligger utanpå, där tydliga muskler skapar mer framträdande former under den helt vita huden. Robaroit hade växt upp i den djupaste skogens hjärta, sol hade inte varit något hon hade räknat med och kontrasten är därefter.

"Åh?"

Hon ser lättad ut, ansiktet slappnar av lite mer och hon är fri att åter bara njuta av närheten och lukten av Darondh. Att hon inte haft tillfälle att tvaga sig det senare intensifierade bara det hela och hon lägger det på minnet, memorerat hur hon luktar olika vid oro eller rädsla. Eller lukten när hon böjt sig för att kyssa hennes läppar..

Kannibalen eller kanske är det Aino som purrar till? Hon är åter frustrerad över att inte kunna röra sig men är väl hellre försiktig än ledsen, skruvar däremot smått på sig, inte alls missnöjd med ställningen hon tillslut hamnat i.

"Då fritar vi väl dig, jag och din livvakt, säkert vill hon inte heller se dig sitta uppe i ett högt torn och vänta tills ditt hår växer till marken?"

Plötsligt börjar hon tänka på en av de sagor som Roivhiska läst ur en tjock bok hon menat kommit ifrån en kär vän. Säkerligen den där korpen. Men hon ler, förstår att det är allvar de talar om nu och nickar. Någon slags stigfinnande vildmarksman, hon kunde vara det. Hon kunde egentligen vara vad som helst bara hon fick lov att vara nära den andra, ville inte alls skiljas från henne nu som saker stod så mer uttalade mellan dem, men ville heller inte vara en kätting för henne att dra runt på, en snyltande börda. Hon undrade vad som skulle hända med Aino däremot men en blick mot katten lät henne veta ‘mandrom beledsagar evinnerligen eder’. Hon nickar, klandrar chimeran för sitt ibland föråldrade språk men kan inte känna annat än tacksamhet.

Nedra har sina egna skälmska leenden och hon flinar snett, blottar en bit vässad tand och ger Darondh en omisskännlig blick.

"Det är aldrig något fel att vara självisk, Kakan. Jag är säker på att vi kan komma på sätt att hålla dig väldigt krävande, om-- om vi nu får någon ordning på mina ben."

Hon ger dem en humorlös blick, försöker låta bli att gäspa men har nog helt förstört den magiska lilla stunden, till och med katten ser ut att vilja plantera sin tass i sitt ansikte men den större bryr sig inte, stryker det hon kan av kinden mot den mindre kvinnan med ett tänkande uttryck.

"Så.. sömn, mer dryck, så ben? Jag betvivlar att mat är någon genialisk idé, chansen är stor att jag av smärtan kräks upp den och vi vill inte göra rent här igen, inte sant?  
Vi som i Darondh och en assisterande Aino, men det låter hon vara osagt."

Darondh:  
Hon vill inte ens tänka på hur hon själv torde lukta, till sist blev man väl något nollställd till det. Det oväntade badet i Gruuv hade utan tvekan åtminstone gjort sitt, och utan någon specifikt parfymerad tvål eller oljor så är det bara hon så att säga i klädseln och från huden. Som sin bror så är det något av exotiska kryddor från det bleka höljet, lite mer jasmin som om hon blivit badad i det som liten, och den där varma stenen. Är diskret dock och svettens alla hormoner står sig desto tydligare ut i det hela, på inte tal om när man inte bytt kläder på ett bra tag.

Har spänt sig något i avvaktan till Robaroits svar, var det gott nog? Var inte den att locka med guld och gröna skogar precis, utan det som var realistiskt. Skulle aldrig se det som en kätting dock, snarare som en tillgång och en viktig sådan. Allt spelar roll. Och oavsett hur olika de säkert såg på saker och skulle stångas över det, inte så att hon inte var van det med andra.

Ler till i ett roat fnysande vid löftet om fritagning, åh hon skulle gärna se det. Rynkan mellan ögonbrynen talar för att hon inte förstod alls det med det långa håret? Far skulle utan tvekan vara allt annat än nöjd, både av fritagning och att hon hade smitit iväg. Men hon hade sina sätt, och hon räds inte att komma tillbaka. Visste att han i grund och botten skulle vara mest lättad över att hon så faktiskt gjorde, sen kunde man alltid förhandla och lirka.

"Nej det vill hon sannerligen inte, frågan är om hon kommer släppa taget om mig de första dygnen ens. Om..."

Här får hon hejda sig då oron över Dervla var oerhört djup och dessutom smärtsam. Hade undvikit sedan resan över Vindpina att gå alldeles för långt i det, för var det värsta att inte veta. Och hon skulle inte heller vilja släppa taget om henne där när de väl skulle återförenas. Inte om, utan när, ristar hon in i sig själv.

"Hon är min kära barndomsvän, och den enda som fick veta att jag tänkte resa. Och jag beordrade henne att stanna kvar."

Samvetet där var enormt och det skönjs utan tvekan även fysiskt genom irisarna där det blåa mörknar plötsligt. Innan hon försöker skjuta undan det. Hade förhoppningsvis en livstid att göra det rätt sen. Bara det inte hänt henne något. Ler till lättat ändå och bredare plötsligt där mungiporna kröker sig tydligare och gör inga otjänster till det bleka anletet. Fnyser till men missunnar inte den andra, eller sig själv, smeknamnet, eller det löftet. Och det själviska, det gror där stadigt och stundom svider till åsidosatt i sin lockelse. Tills kroppen är läkt...

"Jag tror dig, utan tvekan. Och jag är, väldigt glad och lättad att ni följer mig. Benen kommer vi ordna."

Aino skamlöst inräknad där, nå, en skogsande gör väl precis som hon själv vill. Och är inte bekymrad över henne i lägret heller, om något skulle hon säkert få sig nya beundrare där på inte tal om hennes bror i vars rum de först korsat vägar. Stryker fingrarna vidare upp längs Nedras anlete, ned över tinningen och kinden för att nicka medhållande.

"Sah, dryck får det bli sen. Vila och sov... sitter kvar här tills du somnat."

Lovas det och hon sänker sig igen för en ytterligare kyss, mjuk, strykande och varar längre den här gången. Skulle sitta kvar, sedan försöka lägga ned huvudet försiktigt när hon väl somnat. Bli kvar vid sidan och hon själv skulle inte kunna sova tror hon. Istället hade hon en tanke på att ta till anteckningsboken och vässa kolpennan och skriva ned allt hon missat göra sedan senast.

Vildland:  
Nedra själv tänkte inte på hur hon måste lukta, inte nu, inte någonsin egentligen. Det var som det var med det där. Av naturen så verkade hon och Arden lukta av skog, som om det genom alla år hade sipprat innanför det vita huden, bit efter bit. Det tillsammans med det läder hon bar och ibland det kött eller blod hon åt av. Hennes ansiktsmålningar bestod oftast av jord och luktade därefter, ibland kunde det finnas toner av kalk, men mest en primal lukt av vilddjur. Trots trollflätornas ihopklumpade apparans luktade de sällan mer än barr, bara just vid förvandlingen kunde det ligga en sötma över kroppen av det klet som trängde ur porerna.

Hon ler för att Darondh ler, det är oerhört smittsamt ibland och hon kan inte låta bli, men det försvinner när oro dyker upp i magikerns anlete.

"Om?.."

Hon vill inte pressa egentligen men behöver det inte riktigt heller då magikern ändå följer sin tankegång, till viss del, förmodar hon.

"Du hade säkert hennes bästa i åtanke? Kanske hade det underlättat om hon följt med, kanske hade det bara blivit värre, vem vet? Oavsett är det för sent nu, och är hon din bästa så kommer hon att förlåta dig."

När Darondh ler och mungiporna kröker sig just så där så biter hon sig i läppen, att hon var svag för romantik var något hon länge hållit för sig själv. När Arden tittade igenom bilderna på den bok Saagi haft med sig förstod han inte alls. Men hon.. Tindrande ögon, fjärilar i magen, ting som inte alls passade sig för en stenhård korpikalla.  
Men hon sluter ändå ögonen under fingrarnas smekningar.

"Bra."

Svarar hon mjukt, andas allt tyngre innan hon så faller i sömn och då rör sig oroligt, ögonlocken rör sig ständigt av de glober som irrar därunder och det är således hennes tur att vakna med ett ryck och Ainos fötter mot bröstkorgen, trampade som om den ville massera ut den onda.

"Hän on hereillä, eikö olekin? (She's awake, is she not?) Nogel, jag.. Vi begravde honom. Är han tillbaka?"

Hon hade onekligen drömt om de blinda, vita ögonen, hans späda kropp när de först hade funnit honom och matat honom tillbaka till hälsan, innan de visste just vad han var egentligen. Vad han var kapabel till. Hon blev kallsvettig när hon mindes insekterna hon sett röra sig innanför hans hud, den larv som en natt tittat ut ur hans ena näsborre, bara för att kräla sig in igen, allt framför Ardens chockade blick som lagt en hand för munnen när han känt magen vilja vända sig ut och in. Vem levde med mask i sig?

Darondh:  
Hon gillar den doften som kom från Robaroit, den hör till på sätt och vis, inte den infekterade och inflammerade och variga sår som den sjuka svetten. Men den naturliga, vilda. Drar in det för varje andetag hon sitter nära och låter det också på sätt och vis lugna henne. Så länge hon varit på resande fot och speciellt så i snön som inte hade någon annan doft än den av fruset vatten. Och fanns dofter hon aldrig någonsin helst vill känna igen, hade vant sig vid Haralds egna. Men människor i stort, det gör henne både arg som illamående.

Nickar något stumt där kring Dervla. Var så svårt att se något definitivt, hade kunnat bli antingen eller. Aldrig någonsin hade hon kunnat förlåta sig själv om det hänt väninnan något på vägen, men samma gäller ju att lämna henne i Langtrue. Men hade behövt göra resan själv, om man ska se det själviskt igen och det svider desto hårdare och önskade inte Dervla något illa för något eget egoistiskt beslut. Nu vet hon dock och hon hoppas att väninnan kan förlåta henne.

Fortsätter le mjukt därefter och låter fingrarna bara långsamt stryka Nedra in i sömnens vagga. När hon väl sov så pass djupt så förflyttar hon sig sakta och håller ömt inunder huvudet för att skyffla sig sakta undan och lägger ned henne. Plockar sedan fram anteckningsboken och vässar kolpennan för att raskt börja återuppta där hon slutat tidigare. Blicken går då och då till den oroliga sömnen från den andra, hade hoppats på en djup och drömlös sömn men ibland var det för mycket att hoppas på. Så länge hon sover i alla fall.

Skrev vidare kring resans fortsättning, mer om parasiten, så ingående hon kunde om oxen och mest av allt det de förnimmat men också sett där ute i snön och kylan. Om Ekeborg, vad hon lärt sig om människorna där, de som de slog följe med sen till Gruuv. Här pausar hon för att se mot Aino som ligger nära Nedra ihopkurad och sover, eller vilar vaken kanske mer och hon ler lite för sig själv. Beskriver det mötet. Farvälet till Harald och hinner tänka igen hur han hade det där i gruvstaden, och märren. Innan hon fortsätter kring hennes och Ainos resa. Kylan, den fruktansvärda kylan. Men också vad hon och Harald tidigare lärt sig kring spjutsvärdet.

Lägger till ändå kring det skyddande höljet, Roivhiskas stugor och fristad kunde man säga. Gör en notis till sig själv att kanske inte ta med det riktigt i renskrivningen sen, om andra skulle läsa, en del att det kanske bör hållas hemligt och en del att hon vill hålla det hemligt för sig själv. Behöver nog fråga den det berör likväl om det hela. Samma kring den äldre släktingen hon mött. Dimmgrinden de passerat igenom och vad som skett där. Hela vägen till där de är nu, Robaroits skick. Vad hon gjort med amulettens hjälp och sedan upptäckten om "deras" varande där i en och samma kropp på sätt och vis. Skriver ned så gott hon kan minnas det Nedra sen berättat för henne, om stammen och allt annat. Av det de dryftat nu.

Skriver raskt och inte allt för slarvigt, men det är spretigt men så länge hon själv kan läsa det så och mest av allt stödmeningar och ord för att fylla ut senare. Gjort bort det mesta innan hon tar en paus för att hämta vatten till sig själv och dricka, lite mer kött i magen. Börjar sedan skissa, på Nedra där hon ligger och sover. Också på Aino, i de olika formerna hon sett henne i. Är i full gång med näsapan när Aino hoppar upp över den andras bröstkorg och börjar massera med tassarna.

En rynka mellan sina egna ögonbryn och hon lägger ned boken mer i famnen där hon sitter på sin del av fällarna och björnpälsen där Nedra plötsligt rycker till och sådant hon verkligen inte ville skulle hända. Förhoppningsvis inte så våldsamt att sätta något ur plats igen. Lägger undan boken och pennan för att skifta sig närmre sittande på knä och lägger en hand direkt över Nedras arm och upp över axeln. Något kallt om fingrarna då hon suttit lite själv i kylan med boken och pennan så hon tappat tidsrymden något, men en mjuk närvarande beröring. Sneglar kort till Aino med en något orolig min innan hon talar lågt och ljumt i stämman som blir något djupare i vissa lägen.

"Det är han. Han är med Sarathoz nu, de håller sig mest för sig själva."

Var nog de flesta glada för. Hon hade själv fått höra mystikern upprymt förklara hur hans Profet kommit tillbaka till honom uppstånden från jorden, nu var de ett och skulle aldrig skiljas åt, en gåva från Gammelfadern som denne var och sådant. Nå, hon lade sig inte i det på så vis, må vara en slags mentor men hon tar inte del av den gudomen mer än nödvändigt, mer Sarathoz kunskaper och hade han en uppsjö av. Sen Nogel, nå hon hade mest sett honom på håll där nere. Men så länge Sarathoz var glad så, tycktes vara det gemene tycket och tänket också kring det hela. Om Nogel kunde bistå honom, desto bättre och var väl mystikern värd.

Men önskar sannerligen inte det skulle bli något problem för Robaroit, skulle hon göra klart och tydligt. Något gnager ändå? Var det själva begravningen, vilket nog inte så många skulle anklaga någon för egentligen, eller var det återkomsten?

Vildland:  
"Åh?..Paska (Shit).. Han lär inte vara glad när jag återvänder."

När jag’ så det var bestämt ändå, även om benen inte var helt färdiga ännu? Hon hade alltså inte helt gett upp hoppet. Något som kanske ändå skulle vara goda nyheter för Darondh även om hennes drömmar och oron hon utstrålade kanske inte var vidare attraktivt, speciellt inte i ett ansikte så säreget som hennes.

Hon låter armarna hänga men lutar sig, för att distrahera sig. Lite framåt för att kunna se vad det var den andra tecknade på. Skrift brydde hon sig inte om, hon kunde varken avgöra om det var langtruei eller magikerns hemspråk, även om det borde finnas en markant skillnad. Det gula och det lila ögat rör sig granskande över dem, tar in detaljer, om nu hon tillåts titta innan hon tittar ner på katten som tålmodigt sitter där och tittar på dem.

"Nåja.. Jag är vaken, har du fått någon sömn? Ska vi kanske lika gärna ta itu med eländet så vi ser om det fungerar."

Hon försöker maka sig upp i sittande ställning, antar att hon anade hur det skulle gå till nu. Darondh skulle koka sin brygd, försöka söta det med något som smakade som fläder, om detta nu inte var en del av det, hon skulle få benbiten i munnen och frusta ansträngt. Hur ont skulle det göra?

"Du kan inte slå mig medvetslös?"

Hon säger det som ett skämt, med ett snett flin och med glimten i ögat, men hon var egentligen helt ärlig och hon kände redan hur nacken var kallsvettig.

Det var betydligt varmare i grottan nu, även om det aldrig riktigt var just hett. Brasan brann oftare nu och glöden byttes ut på fatet, hon såg alltid till att hon hade miekkan intill så hon frös inte längre då frossa inte riktigt räknas på samma vis. Ett ekande plaskande från brunnen får Aino att hoppa ner från fällen och ila dit för att istället hoppa upp med framtassarna och titta ner. Bubblor verkar komma nerifrån djupet och kommer upp där isen ännu inte lagt sig och katten ser något frågande ut, hur det nu var möjligt, ser mot magikern som om hon väntar på att denna ska komma och titta.

"Aino?.. Vad ser du?.."


	14. Drakar i Döden

Darondh:  
Om än det var besvärligt med Nogels närvaro där så letar sig ändå leendet över de bleka läpparna, när hon återvänder, när de återvänder... Det andra skulle lösa sig, hon skulle se till att det så skulle göra.

"Då får han vara missnöjd. Oavsett så ser jag det som att du lämnade honom där han slutligen återförenas med sin... husse."

Sarathoz hade utan tvekan sitt sätt att se på det hela, och hon skulle inte tillåta att något ont öga så finnas där för Robaroit. Säkert vakta på sin Nogel, men så länge inget hot fanns där tillbaka så. Var hennes ansvar att se till det skulle vara en slags balans där emellan, Sarathoz hade tagit sig an Nogel, hon skulle ta Robaroit till lägret. Och hon var sin fars dotter, skulle axla det ansvaret istället för att förlita sig på att han skulle ordna det hela.  
Sidan med Ainos apform ligger halvt öppen för att betraktas men hennes uttryck talar mer för att hon inte gillar att Nedra försöker sätta sig upp.

"Nej men jag är inte trött. Önskar också få det gjort, om du känner dig redo."

Något mer sammanbiten igen, så mycket hänger på egentligen att det skulle lyckas så hur skulle hon ens kunna sova. Hade lyckats distrahera sig nog med anteckningarna och bilderna men behöver allt fokus nu. Ler ändå lite snett vid förfrågan och pressar samman ögonbrynen. Försöker hjälpa henne så gott hon kan ifall hon vill sitt något mer upprätt. Tanken hade hon absolut snuddat vid likväl.

"Inte slå... men, på annat vis. Tror det... kan vara för det bästa. Och kan jag göra både bäckenet och benen på samma gång."

Smärtan skulle annars vara outhärdlig, om nu inte Robaroit skulle tuppa av från den så kunde bli i chock av den. Hoppades kroppen skulle klara av det bättre i ett medvetslöst stadium ändå. Smärtan skulle oavsett vänta tills man vaknade igen. Hon kunde med hjälp av väven försätta sinnet djupt djupt under ytan och i förhoppning att inte kroppens smärta skulle slita upp medvetandet i förtid.

Har ställt sig upp och rättar till den svarta rocken hon alltid bar här nu, knäppt stramt upp över överkroppen till en pälsprydd krage och huva som vilade ned över ryggen. Varm nog när hon rör sig från fällen och köket och brunnen. Är till köket hon är på väg för att ordna just den välbekanta brygden igen när Aino rusar iväg med svansen alert vidare till brunnen. Sneglar in till Nedra vid ropet och visar hon skulle gå för att se efter.  
Hör ett vagt bubblande där hon kommer till brunnen och ser Aino stå och kika ned. Så hon gör detsamma, med amuletten i fickan där brunnens mörker och djup var inget ogenomträngligt mörker.

"Vad..."

Halva frågan är till Aino, ifall chimeran är lugn så... Rynkan är djup mellan ögonbrynen, vad lever där nere? En fråga man ibland inte önskar svar på inser hon direkt hon ställt den till sig själv. Bubblor tyder på luft. Något som färdades genom ihåligheter och gångar genom berget? Ena handen har rört sig till sidan vid rockens ena öppning från knäppningen, där under fanns ödesdolken i sin skida.

Vildland:  
Nedra gjorde en misstyckande min innan något som liknade likgiltighet lade sig över de vassa dragen. Nåja, huvudsaken var kanske att de två var nöjda? Så nöjda de nu kunde bli. Själv kunde hon inte låta bli att tänka på den natten. Hon hade grävt hålet i förväg, djupt nog att djur inte skulle kunna gräva sig ner, djupt nog att han inte skulle kunna gräva sig upp. Arden hade lockat med honom med löften om mat, slagit en vedklabbe över hans bakskalle och knuffat honom ner i hålet för att fort försöka fylla igen det och rensa deras rum på krogens övervåning.

Det hade redan varit förstört och tomt på allt som var värdefullt egentligen. Vidrigt då han verkade ha haft det ”trevligt” där inne i den säng de ändå delade just då; av ekonomiska anledningar, ville Robaroit tro, innan han hade börjat känna sig som en slags skräckslagen fånge.

Att det tagit slut mellan Roivhiska och hennes kärlek hade egentligen spelat kannibalen rakt i handen och hon hade då sett det som ett enklare sätt att komma hem, kanske också tillslut hämnas stammen en gång för alla. Men Saagi hade blivit gravid och just då hade allt blivit förlåtet. Då. Då var inte nu.

"Så redo som jag nu kan bli."

Svarar hon med ett bistert leende, låter sig hjälpas av den andra och stjäl då små stunder av närkontakt i form av sin näsa mot hennes hud, hennes kind och hals. Som om hon inte kunde få nog nu som hon givits klartecken att hon fick lov. Egentligen ville hon smeka hela den där kroppen, lära sig alla små vrår och skrymslen, hur skinnet känns över hennes rygg, på hennes mage, i knävecken och lenheten vid hennes blygd. Men det fanns tid för det senare, nu får hon ta och nöja sig med det lilla hon ändå får.

"Hur då? Med magi?"

Hur annars egentligen om Darondh inte skulle slå? Det var helt enkelt ett nödvändigt ont även om Nedra helst ville slippa. Hon hade inbillningar om hur det skulle kännas, som något kallt och stickande, varmt och brännande. Hon ska just öppna munnen när också hon hör ljudet från brunnen och ser katten studsa ditåt och försöka varna dem om de nu varit för upptagna med sina tankar.

"Är det de igen?"

Aino verkar röra jakande på huvudet och Nedra suckar.

"De kan försöka krypa upp för brunnen men de trillar alltid ner igen, ignorera dem, det gör i alla fall jag."

Men obehagligt var det ju, bara vetskapen om att de var tillbaka igen efter det helvete hon utsatt dem för förra gången.

"Låt oss sätta igång!"

Darondh:  
Hon skulle inte tillåta att varken Sarathoz eller Nogel tog ut någon som helst vedergällning eller ens ett nyfiket undersökande på Robaroit, samtidigt som den äldre magikerns egna rättigheter och vilja fick tas med i det hela. Men skulle inte tillåta någon konflikt, så var det bara.

Så som hon inte skulle tillåta att något nu skulle äventyra deras relativa säkra tillhåll här. Efter hon kort nickat åt frågan, med magi ja och det skulle säkert vara något obehagligt men bespara Robaroit en våg av smärta och dessutom inte behöva skadas mer om hon skulle behöva använda våld att knocka.

Ljudet där nere i brunnen som bubblorna orsakar nog med oro som igen griper tag hårt om maggropen, men återvänder till Robaroit efter också Aino verkar bekräftat det inte var något att bekymra sig över. Nu. Men minen den bleka alvinnan har talar väl för att hon inte gillar det, frågar inte vad det var, inte säker på att det skulle göra något bättre.

"Sah, lika bra att få det bortgjort."

Innan hennes mod började svika henne och går istället för att göra i ordning brygden. Sen sätta sig nära igen för att hjälpa Nedra att dricka upp den, hoppas det var nog att stävja den värsta inflammationen som skulle utan tvekan blossa upp för ett tag efteråt hon rättat till benen. Och vad för infektion som redan fanns där. Hjälper henne igen att lägga sig och smeker fingertopparna bekräftande lugna och lena över den andras kind. Enda nakna blottande delarna av henne själv är anletet som händerna, resten klädda i ofta flera lager kläder, dessutom både stramt och heltäckande. Men fanns en tid och plats för allt, absolut.

"Slappna bara av, och se in i min blick..."

Håller fingertopparna fortfarande över de om än feminina men ändå skarpare, starkare dragen än hennes. Ler mjukt i ljuden från knastrande eld från köket, bubblande, skrapande ljud från brunnen. Andetag. Och de spräckta irisarna i guld och safir ser djupt in de gula och violetta ögat där glöden får skärvorna att skimra kring den vertikala pupillen. Som om de rör sig och en tryckande känsla dyker upp i ens bakhuvud, lätt sugande och bekväm ändå. Som om man ska just till att somna till. Fingertopparna landar upp över Nedras panna och tinning innan man i ett ljumt ryck och fallande känsla förlorar greppet om rummet och ens kropp tonar bort. Ett djupt omedvetet stadium, inte direkt sömn, som en vaggande vila från världen.

Ser till att ögonlocken har slutit sig helt innan hon vrider anletet lite till sidan för att minska risken hon sväljer tungan. Tar ett andetag själv innan hon blickar till Aino och vad fanns det att säga egentligen.

"Nu eller aldrig, visst? Kan du... om du kan hålla koll på andningen och ifall något verkar fel."

Behövdes inte hållas fast med våld för detta tacksamt nog. Visste inte hur riktigt kroppen skulle hantera smärtan även i ett icke-vaket stadie. Drar av fällen och filten helt från kroppen där den får ligga naken och blottad, benen är något svullna, något felvridna och höfterna är likväl missfärgade. Börjar med bäckenet där hon lägger händerna nära nog och halvt över skötet. Inga problem med nakenhet som sådant kanske, berodde väl helt på, och just nu för fokuserad på det som komma skulle än att se något sexuellt i det. Led istället mer med Robaroit och sluter ögonen i ett ljumt andetag för att koncentrera sig djupare. Bäckenet var spräckt och brutet på sina ställen, djupa sprickor och hon lyckas foga dem samman utan allt för våldsamma skiftningar.

Benen var det värre med och de brott som glidit isär och dessutom börjat växa samman fel såsom armarna behövs säras på. Större brott, större ben, och benhinnor som tänjs och spräcks en aning igen. Försöker arbeta så raskt hon vågar för att ändå inte låta kroppen i sig självt lida mer än vad som behövs, men kan koncentrera sig dessutom bättre när Robaroit hålls sövd om än plågade ljud ändå kan stötas fram. Men inte så som i vaket stadium. Passar också på att ta mer hand om såren på ytan när alla ben, stora som små likväl i fötterna tagits om hand om.

Lindar upp bandage och rengör som smetar på ny salva för att linda det så gott hon kan. Dessutom ändå spjälka fötterna speciellt. Benens muskulatur kunde hålla de bättre på plats. Men fötterna är inte minst så viktiga när det kom till att röra sig över skog och mark, så ser noga till att vrister och fotvalv som tår ligger rätt och får sin chans att helt läka samman. Det hon lyckats med de större benen är att åtminstone påbörja en viss sammanfogning. Återgår till armarna också för att se till att de verkar ligga fortfarande på rätt plats och läker som de ska.

När allt är klart så tar hon rengjorda tygstycken och kläder för att bulta samman och bädda in kroppens lemmar i det så de kan ligga stilla och stödda på så sätt. Filtens torra sida igen ned mot kroppen och fäll över. Låter den bindningen in till medvetandet ligga kvar under tiden hon gör bort att rengöra allt och hänga på tork innan hon återvänder till bädden. Dricker med något darrig hand på sitt vatten och försöker andas ut. Skulle behöva hämta mer vatten sen men fick bli då, orkar inte med ifall något skulle klamra sig fast på hinken.

Med oron och nerverna nu på utsidan så var Aino det egentliga enda sällskapet som behövdes. Robaroit vill hon helst låta förbli omedveten ett tag till för att låta värsta smärtan rida ur kroppen. Den kvarstående, molande och värkande skulle vara svårt att sova förbi, men var en sak. När nog lång tid passerat så lösgör hon den mentala bindeln och låter medvetandet vandra fritt, ifall det skulle pressas till ytan eller kanske sjunka till en mer normal sömn. Hon själv är trött nu men håller sig vaken så länge hon kan ifall det blir någon som helst förändring.

Märker knappt hur hon själv nickat till ned mot fällens sida.

Vildland:  
Aino står kvar vid brunnen och kikar neråt, ibland kommer små fräsande ljud ifrån henne men mest så observerar hon och vakar så att inget kan smyga sig upp obemärkt, eller alls för den delen, nog skulle hon göra motstånd om något försökte komma in i den bebodda delen av grottan.

Nedra nickar, suger in läpparna i munnen så de vitnar och följer henne vaksamt med sin egna blick,hjälps att dricka och hjälps att lägga sig ned och gör en obekväm min när handen kommer, inte för att Darondh är obekväm, men tanken på att bli däckad av vitner är verkligen det och den där drycken.. den blev verkligen allt mera äcklig för varje gång hon tvingas att svälja den.

"Lättare sagt än gjort.."

Blir det något lågmälda svaret men hon gör det, andas ut och tittar, det mjuka leendet lurar inte någon men hon är glad att Darondh i alla fall försöker att lugna henne. Hon tycker sig se något i ögonen, något som blir större och vecklar ut sig ju mer och hårdare hon stirrar, plötsligt är det svart. Inte för att Nedra märker det, bilden av ögonen spänner ännu i hennes blick medan hon ligger där helt lealös vilket gör huvudet lätt att vrida åt sidan.  
Katten verkar kluven, svansar först något ryckigt mot dem, så tillbaka mot brunnen för att kika ner en sista gång innan hon går bort för att assistera dem. Det hade hänt att någon utav de små varelserna hade tagit sig upp.

Robaroit må ligga som i dvala men pärlor av svett bryter snabbt fram på hennes panna, andetagen är litet mer plågade men fortfarande jämna nog att det inte finns skäl för Aino att göra något ljud ifrån sig. Hon vill däremot påpeka att chansen är att hon spjälar och lindar in i onödan men får inte fram mer än ett litet jamande, jaja, den dagen, den sorgen. Hon vill inte störa magikern just nu ändå.

Bubblandet i brunnen har avtagit, ett lätt ekande droppande hörs istället när hon med darrande hand dricker upp något utav det sista av vattnet. Hon hade gjort bra ifrån sig, kan känna det i märgen, trots den oro som fortfarande fanns i bröstet.  
Robaroits sinne släpps ur hennes grepp och hon seglar ner på bädden bredvid den sovande Nedra.

Vem vet egentligen hur länge hon sovit, ett mörkt stön kommer däremot från hennes sida, ett blött hostande och Robaroit vrider sig lätt till andra sidan, harklar sig och spottar upp det slem som lagt sig nere i halsen. Spjälkningen får honom att grumlande väsa under en svordom, där den på några ställen hänger lös men på andra sitter allt för hårt och han andas snabbare.

"Aino, Aino! Ota tämä paska pois minusta, en voi vitun hengittää!" (Take this shit off me, I can not fucking breathe!) "Ow! Akta tänderna din slinka! Ffffff..!"

Djuret fnyser högt där den försöker hjälpa honom av med de lindor som hotar kväva honom, han svär åter och skruvar för mycket på sig än vad någon borde i hans kritiska läge.

Darondh:  
Hon har råkat somna ordentligt, drömlöst men lätt vid ytan av oron som hägrar ryckigt och stickande i kroppen. Vid första mörka ljudet så rycker hon till något och ögonen rör sig häftigt bakom ögonlocken, torra och tröga där hon dras för hastigt och i förtid egentligen från sömnen. Sömndrucket och först lite för desorienterad för att märka vad det var som hände så spärrar hon upp ögonen och blinkar oförstående över honom och Aino i en först suddig blick. Rör på sig, han Rör på sig! Och inte i det långsamma skiftandet som Nedra gjort.

"Nej! Nejnejnej!"

Hastar till hans sida för att lägga handflatorna menande över bringan där den är halkig av sekretet över huden för hennes handflator och filten. Ser över nu Ardens anlete och sen ned till där Aino håller på slita bort några av lindorna och spjälorna hon gjort med benpipor och tygstycken.

"Aino nej! Vad... ligg still, ligg still! Du måste..."

Om hon skulle behöva göra om det där... biter ihop och trycker handflatorna och armarna ned hårdare över hans bröstkorg. Halkar och lägger sig mer över honom för att greppa tag över hans armar, där hon vet det inte var några direkta brott åtminstone för att försöka hålla de kvar på plats. Är ingen lätt mörkeralvinna trots hon magrat av mer från sitt normala ändå sirliga stadium. Sen var Robaroit oavsett starkare men man kunde hoppas på att den inte riktigt fanns där fullt ut nu.

Vildland:  
Det var otroligt hur mycket sabotage de hann med medan hon försökte skaka av sig sömnen och få gruset ur ögonen. Kroppen kändes både stel och slö. Tacksamt nog verkar de lånade magikerna ta kraft från något annat än just henne så hon mår egentligen inte så dåligt som hon skulle kunna. 

"Andas!!-- kan inte--!"

Aino biter och sliter medan Darondh febrilt försöker få ordning på läget, kanske räddas det som räddas kunde? Arden skruvar sig våldsamt under henne, sparkar av sig den kladdiga filt som legat där mellan dem. 

"Men jag mår---fint!"

Morras fram mellan vässade tänder, näsan rynkad och ansiktet vridet i irriterad ilska. Nu fick det vara nog med daltandet! Han hade varit snäll länge nog och legat där som någon skadat mes och nöjt sig med att bara lukta på hennes hår. Han ville upp! Han ville röra på sig! Han ville se vad som hände i brunnen! Men mest av allt ville han ha luft! Nedras lindor var inte anpassade för hans kropp och när han expanderade och växte så följde de inte med utan satt kvävande hårda, grävde in i hans kött. 

Där hon halkar på hans hala kropp och nästan måste lägga sig på honom får han till slut upp det som kramat om nyckelbenet och bröstkorg och han drar häftigt och väsande efter andan, låter som ett ursinnigt djur men blir stilla. 

"Sådan bråkig sessa! Du är inte min kvinna än! Tycker minsann att jag ska få liv att andas i alla fall."

Det sista muttras fram och han hostar till så han rycker till under henne. Filten borta och kanske inser hon nu att han var helt naken. 

Aino har krupit in under några fällar, kniper med ögonen som om hon ville försvinna genom berget. Hon skämdes så mycket! Någonstans hade hon helt glömt allt arbete de lagt ner på honom och skyndat till hans undsättning; så som hon alltid hade gjort och hon tänkte minsann inte komma fram förrän hon måste. 

Bubblande från brunnen trappas upp i styrka, blir till ett skummande brus och ekande gnäll som från av spädbarn studsar upp för den smala tunneln in till dem och Aino trotsar sitt beslut för att istället skynda ditåt och intensivt stirra ner i mörkret mot den is som hördes knäcka.

Darondh:  
Den oroliga rynkan mellan ögonbrynen byts nära på osynligt men desto mer markant till en arg rynka mellan ögonbrynen. Överläppen spänns och där hon förstår Varför han kränger så får hon direkt välja mellan att försöka hejda honom vrida något ben ur läge eller försöka lätta själv på bandagen. Förståelsen för hur obehagligt och panikartat det måste vara kom också i direkt konflikt med hur länge och hårt hon Och Aino kämpat med att försöka få till det så bra som möjligt.

Han lyckas sannerligen med att locka fram den mer skarpare sidan i henne, måhända var det just det som krävs med en mer testosteronstinn Robaroit. Hårdare bandaget kring bröstkorgen släpps upp och han stillar sig under henne i ett slags rumlande dovt läte och hon blänger ned över honom där hon ligger och halkar omkring över honom.

"Tzze'kach! Istället för att kränga sönder Allt vi kämpat med, sah, då kanske du hade fått kväva ett ögonblick längre så kunde jag lossat det mindre våldsamt!"

"Hans kvinna", tsk! Aino hade gömt sig ett slag och hon själv släpper taget om hans armar i smal glimrande vass blick för att direkt börja se till armarna och bandagen i övrigt som bara slitits upp. Som ett envist starkt barn var han, saknade redan Nedra om än hon också kan glädjas åt att se så pass mycket rörelse och liv i honom än motsatsen. Ljud distraherar henne likväl och Aino rusar iväg som en svart blixt vidare mot brunnen, vad... Sitter stel och nära honom med blicken ut mot öppningen till hallen innan den ser ned mot honom glimrande och något vid, beredd, orolig, arg fortfarande i en salig blandning med det svarta håret i en viss röra omkring anletet där slingorna slitit sig från den lösa flätan sedan tidigare.

"Vad är det för något, i brunnen?!"

Vildland:  
"Pffffft! Sluta dalta kvinna!"

Helt obekvämt kunde han ju inte säga att det var att ha henne över sig. 

"Detta gick väl det med eller?!"

Klart det gjorde, men var det ens i närheten av de smartare alternativen? Nej.

"Tzze’kach kan du förresten vara själv."

Han låter henne se över lindorna; trotsig som en tjurig unge med hakan lätt spänd ,medan hon kanske reparerar de skador som hade skett, de höga kindbenen blev besto med framträdande som han biter ihop och snörper på munnen. Trollflätorna verkar åter delvis kladdiga med förvandlings-vätskan. 

"Vem vet?"

Han får en stram blick från Aino och himlar med ögonen.

"Jaja, döda barn? Foster av olika slag. Bortbytingar?"

Han sitter stilla kvar, rör inte en muskel nu som han faktiskt kan andas igen. 

Nere i brunnen syns huvudena på groteska, vanställda barn som med knubbiga armar och händer försöker ta sig upp på isen. Deras fingrar är korta och stubbiga, de blötmjuka bukarna skärs upp av den brustna isen och ett mörkt gegg börjar att täcka och kontaminera vattnet.   
De klättrar på varandra, river samtidigt ner varandra och gnäller gurglande som om de kallade på länge förlorade mödrar.

Darondh:  
Läpparna blir fort mer blodlöst bleka och hårt smalare där hon ger bara ett tydligt fnysande till det första, åh hon hade all rätt att "dalta" precis hur mycket hon ville. Mumlar lite på stämman där hon ser till de sista bandagen och han både glädjer som gör henne smått galen.

"Kan du bara... låta mig göra det ordentligt. Eller vill du bli helt sned och vriden som en knotig gammal stam?!"

Vill fråga hur det kändes, men alldeles för ont verkade han inte ha åtminstone. Annars skulle han väl inte orka hålla på som han gjorde nu? När det stillar sig något så har hon handen kvar över hans bringa och låter den vila där, varm och närvarande där hon ändå avnjuter närheten till honom så som hon gjort med Nedra.

När hon inte behöver brotta ned honom och slita och dra i smärre panik. Inget ben verkar ha glidit snett men om han skulle hålla på att kränga runt så skulle läkeprocessen ta längre tid. Eller hade den redan skjutsat upp flera nivåer efter skiftet? Hinner inte tänka så länge på det innan den tanken på brunnen upptar Allt när han faktiskt svarar. Ögonbrynen trycks mot varandra och läpparna mjuknar bara för att säras där hon verkar knappt förstå att han säger det han säger, med sånt lugn.

"Döda barn?! Och det säger du som inget. Varför är... Tzzek!"

Och hon häver sig upp från filtarna och lämnar honom ytterligare en gång för att raskt ta sig till brunnen igen i snabba kliv och språng. Fram till brunnen för att storögd sätta sig på huk och titta ned igen över kanten. Vid allt som... både för groteskt och oroväckande där igen döda som får liv, eller oliv sänder kalla kårar längs hennes ryggrad. Nu var detta "bara" barn, om det nu gjorde det bättre eller värre var hon inte helt överens om. Biter ihop när hon ser hur de skär upp sig själva på isen och mörk trög vätska av gammalt blod säkert och ruttnande inälvor flyter ut i vattnet.

"Aino!"

Han kunde gått ligga där ensam ett slag, vill ha dit henne åtminstone.

"Vattnet, hur... kan vi nu dricka det?! Kan, om... man gör ett hölje omkring dem och... skjutsar iväg dem och ned. Vid gudarna, det där ljudet... Så många de är..."

Känner hur hon själv börjar må rätt illa, bara tanken att dricka vattnet nu, om än man kokar det i omgångar... Nej såhär skulle de inte kunna ha det! Själv skulle hon inte kunna få en blund till i vetskapen de var där nere och kravlar. Visste inte hur grottsystemet såg ut vidare längre ner, men om man i alla fall kunde köpa sig mer tid innan de letar sig dit igen. Tar upp ödesdolken från inunder rocken och drar den ur skidan. Andas djupt och sluter ögonen till hälften för att koncentrera sig. Den blanka svarta glaserade ojämna om än sylvassa ytan blir matt innan hon ställer sig upp och utan att tänka hon likväl har amuletten fortfarande i rockens ena ficka så sträcker hon vibrerande beskärande trådar nedåt i brunnen.

Något som vidgar sig pulserande utåt från en centrerad punkt, genom luften och skapt att bara dra med sig luft, vatten, fryst som flytande och kropparna däri bortom stenens egen gräns. Som en skälvande trög bubbla. Skapa den var enkelt, att skjutsa iväg den var en annan sak utan att den skulle spricka i förtid. Isen bryts från brunnens sidor och i ett kort lufttryck som blåses nedåt förbi dem och smäller i några dörrar bakom så skiftar bara utrymmet till ett annat där bubblan pressas ned och bortåt igen och så långt hon kan innan hon tappar fokus och känslan utav den.

Skulle spräckas någonstans där i de vattenfyllda tunnlarna och skulle väl inte hejda varken att det kalla vattnet omkring kontamineras och att de döda små kropparna skulle vara fria att röra sig igen. Kanske någorlunda renare vatten igen i brunnen som var fritt att frysa igen så småningom. Själv andas hon ut som om hon själv hållit andan tills bubblan spräckts och går tillbaka in till honom och rummet.

Sätter sig lite tungt ned på knäna och på fällen tätt vid hans sida med fortfarande en vag rynka mellan de fina svarta ögonbrynen, mer bekymrad och eftertänksam än något.

"Vad mer finns det här omkring? Förutom döda eller frusna ting... Frostdrakar man inte skall söka upp. Hrimtursar. Känns som jag knappt sett något av bergen."

Fullt upp med att inte frysa ihjäl eller ramla av Ainos rygg när de begett sig upp hit. Skulle vilja se mer, om det gick, när man väl var här så att säga.

Vildland:  
"Jag sitter ju still nu, eller?!"

Blir det griniga svaret och han rynkar på hakan som om han faktiskt överväger krokigheten innan han skakar på huvudet i nederlag. Hon hade väl rätt, som alltid.

Benen verkar sitta där hon placerat dem och de sår hon rengjort och plåstrat om var nu mer gulnande blåmärken som om en vecka gått – minst. Något i förändringen verkar ändå snabba på deras läkning, några dagar eller en omgång Nedra igen och Robaroit borde vara frisk nog till att i alla fall resa sig och vandra runt i grottan. Resan hem låg ännu långt framme.  
Han himlar nästan med ögonen, försöker sträcka sig fram och distrahera henne med kyssar men hon har redan rört sig utanför hans räckvidd.

"Oönskade barn, de som byts ut eller inte klarar sin varganatt. Stormebor vill inte ha klena barn, hellre tar de ihjäl dem.. men..!"

Hon häver sig upp och skyndar mot brunnen, inte ens Aino får han ha klar för den förräderskan sållar sig till Darondh. Hyndor, alltid ska de gadda ihop sig.

"De kommer ju inte upp ändå!"

Ropar han inifrån sovdelen. Chimeran står på baktassarna och tittar ner även hon, hon börjar skaka på huvudet men slutar när hon hör resten av planen. Låter komplicerad, men kan funka.  
Så fort hon tar fram dolken så är det som att de små varelserna blir varse den och de tystnar helt för att stirra upp med henne med de svarta, blanka ögonen, några ser ut att ha en uppsättning tänder som gnagt sin väg ut ur kinden.

När hennes plan blir klar även för dem och de börjar att omslutas och kramar åt innan de skjuts ner och bortåt så skriker de högt, som de desperata pipen ifrån drunknande råttor. En mängd bubblor få så ytan att nästan koka innan de är så långt bort att hon knappt känner sin magi längre, vet inte om den fortsätter eller kommer luckras upp allt eftersom.

"Ja du.. vad du ser är vad du får."

Han ler snett innan han ser mer uppgiven ut, rycker på axlarna.

"Bergen är vackra, landskapet är vackert, om du gillar snö och ensamhet. Men allt här vill döda dig, till och med vinden. Aino kan säkert visa dig mer av ytan-- du kan ta min extra björnfäll, och--"

Han vänder sig halvt och drar fram hennes vapen. 

"Miekkan, testa vad den tål, bara-- frys inte ihjäl.."

Darondh:  
Att de just är barn stör henne inte lika mycket som att de faktiskt är odöda, men nog är kombinationen av de två ytterst obehaglig och något som skulle klänga sig fast i hennes bakhuvud vare sig hon ville det eller ej. Ljuden de gör och bubblorna som fräter upp genom den kalla tröga ytan när de sänks nedåt med bubblan skulle inte snart lämna hennes medvetande och ännu längre bort det undermedvetna. De oönskade barnen, ville samtidigt veta vad det betydde, varför samlades de i vad som verkar bergens system, och varför o-levde dem?! Varför, eller vad väckte dem? Varför... men vill egentligen inte gå till botten av det, bokstavligen som metaforiskt.

Lyssnar istället behövligt på honom när hon återvänt och låter den svidande sensationen av egna magin lägga sig i blodet. Och hon speglar i ett faktiskt leende som dyker upp, mer mjukt och mer ihållande än hans och nickar vagt förstående. Men vill gärna ge bergen en chans så att säga, åtminstone för att se också Den sidan av dem istället för det fruktansvärda och dödliga. Förslaget läggs än mer i god jord och där ögonbrynen som pannan slappnat av nog från de där spänningarna och rynkorna så skälver det ändå till över hennes anlete.

Irisarna glimrande till och läpparna särar sig lite igen, som i en tyst tanke där han vrider sig för att dra fram vapnet. Sträcker fram en hand för att gripa tag om den, men inte innan dess skaft blir tryckt också något mot hans kropp och hon kommer närmre. Som där hon kunde se honom i Nedra, kan hon absolut se Nedra i honom. Kanske en del i att uppmuntra och stärka sådant beteende, så vill hon så som hon nog märkt närmandet innan.

"Det ska jag inte..."

Näsor glider utmed varandra, ut över hans kind innan hon pressar de lena och mjuka läpparna mot hans. Känns som både en ny kyss men ändå inte och bekväm i närheten är hon utan tvekan där kyssen djupnar något igen. Om något finns kvar av den honungsliknande vätskan över hans läppar så smakar hon över det likväl utan att tänka på det. Men var ändå inget som verkar väcka någon avsky.

Har dragit handen likväl över de tidigare såren som blottar sig nu över de bandagen som lossats på och hänger lite över kroppen, de som inte längre är sår längre utan mer märken under läkt hud. Förunderligt, hoppades som så att samma skulle göras mer med benen såklart allt eftersom. Bryter kyssen långsamt för att sätta sig lite tillbaka med fortfarande ett hägrande leende.

"Om Aino vill... ta och, utmana inte kroppen för mycket bara innan vi är tillbaka. Vet inte ens om det är dag nu?"

Sneglar menande mot chimeran, skulle de kunna lämna honom? Inte för ett långt tag såklart! Men ändå, det tog emot och som säkert Aino känt tidigare om inte sju resor värre. Nu gick det ju faktiskt åt rätt håll. Men oavsett, hon ville inte komma tillbaka för att hitta honom mer bruten än när de lämnade honom. Kanske daltade ändå trots allt, men det hade både hon och Aino all rätt till! Vill gärna se mer av bergen, lägga det på minnet och kunna ändå uppskatta även denna del av världen för vad den var på sätt och vis. Dödligheten skärper nog till i sitt för just skönheten också, antar hon.

Vildland:  
Arden hade sin teori om de döda, eller kanske visste han faktiskt också hur och varför men han verkar tämligen ointresserad, hade sett dem många gånger förut och såg dem nu mest som en slags plåga man fick härda ut. Någon gång gav de upp och gav sig av, behövde han vatten kunde han skickade ut Aino med en hink, ut i snön.

Han tittar efter henne och ler hon när hon återkommer? Kanske, det var svårt att avgöra i dunklet. Det svaga ljuset från glöden och elden i rummet bredvid lyser bara upp delar av honom, de breda, vita, axlarna, sidan av hans ansikte och hals, ett bröst och så några av de kullarna som utgjorde en vältränad mage. Han satt upp på fällen med filten över benen och de långa svarta trollflätorna hade fallit framåt för att ligga i en rörig massa över hans kropp. Han höll i vapnet med ett lekfullt uttryck och det dras betydligt i mungiporna när hon kommer nära nog att han kan andas in henne.

"Jag kommer gå ut och leta efter dig i så fall, slita av mig allt som heter förband och göra mig illa.."

Nu som han visste det han visste var inte hon den ende utav dem som skulle korsa världen för att finna den andra och han stryker långsamt näsan tillbaka mot hennes. Vätskan smakar på gott och ont också just så – som honung, sött och klibbigt, tacksamt nog finns där bara lite i ena mungipan och han besvarar hungrigt hennes kyss, vill dra ut på det och ge henne sin tid men går igång på en gång och morrar missnöjt när hon drar sig tillbaka.

"Retsticka, jag lovar att sitta still om du—"

Han ler skälmskt, nickar ner mot sitt skrev och viftar med ögonbrynen. Aino hostade plötsligt till, som om djuret satt i halsen och satte genast igång att finna mer utav den sorts björnfäll hon vet ska klara kylan. Robaroit nyktrar till betydligt, rynkar pannan och sitter tyst.

"Kväll, solen torde vara uppe än, men ni har inte många timmar på er."

Det var svårt att ens tänka på tiden inne i grottan som ibland kändes som en liten ficka där bara de tre existerade, som om resten av världen var död och försvunnen. De hade varit vakna och somnat när de velat och varit tvungna. En vecka hade passerat sedan Darondh först funnit honom, han hade hämtat sig ypperligt under hennes vård. Utan den hade han mest troligt varit död nu.

"Ta hand om henne, kom inte tillbaka utan."

Kanske lät det hårdare än katten egentligen förtjänar men den verkar inte bry sig nämnvärt, stryker sig istället mot hennes ben innan hon studsar mot dörren, försöker sträcka på sina ben samtidigt. Vägen till ytan kändes nästan längre än vägen ner, men kanske var det för att hon underligt nog kände sig tröttare nu? Hon hade ordnat i grottan ja, men hon hade inte fått röra mycket på sig under tiden.

Den ljusa isen låter känsliga ögon att vänja sig vid ljuset innan solen plötsligt kommer bländande.

Darondh:  
Orden och löftet som sådant har lagt sig som ännu en värmande filt inombords, om än hon verkligen inte önskade det skulle behövas och att han skulle behöva göra sig illa för henne. Men säkerheten och vetskapen är grundande ändå och får henne bara att le tydligare efter kyssen. Söt som den smakar och inte som så att hon inte vill ha mer heller, fortfarande aktsam för läkeprocessen som sådant.

Läpparna säras kort vid hans kommentar och sneglar nedåt till filten vid hans förslag. Aino hostar till och hon själv fnyser, om än leendet inte helt suddats ut. Men pressar läpparna samman mer för att dölja det.

"Se till din läkning först och främst..."

Det bäckenet önskar hon inte skada i ren ovarsamhet och om det var något som verkar hänga tätt samman med Arden än med Nedra så. Skulle inte neka honom allt för länge, men vill verkligen ut om än det mest optimala hade varit de alla tre. Försöker inte öppet tycka synd om honom som får bli kvar tills vidare utan nickar bara förstående där hon ser efter Aino. Ställer sig upp och börjar dra på sig björnpälsen så gott hon kan bära den, både sin egen kappa och det som ordnas mer därtill och för benen. Mössan, vantarna.

"Vi ska vara tillbaka före mörkret!"

Ett löfte som sådant och inte så att hon vill så långt från grottan heller. Direkt när hon börjar gå ut från rummet så tar det emot och hon stannar till i dörröppningen med en blick tillbaka mot honom i mörkret, ett leende och så går hon efter Aino med en tung gnagande oro och alla möjliga hemska scenarion i bakhuvudet. Men det skulle gå bra och hon skulle absolut inte ta några dumma chanser. Var inte enbart tungt, utan en viss spirande känsla i bröstet att se världen utanför igen. En mer glimt av hopp som ändå börjat nu när Äntligen saker börjat gå i rätt riktning.  
Benen fogades samman fint och sårens läkning efter skiftet var en enorm lättnad. Behövde lätta huvudet från bilderna av de odöda barnen och äckliga vattnet, var inte ens säker på hon ville dricka det igen på ett tag ändå så smälta snö och is blev väl lösningen ett tag framöver.

Följer efter Aino så raskt hon kan och blir fort andfådd och får ta några vilopauser, druckit hade hon gjort men inte ätit speciellt mycket ändå. Oroat och spänt sig desto mer senaste veckan och sömnen hade väl varit orolig som bäst.

Första pusten av frisk kall vind slår emot henne före solen, om än det aldrig blev instängt i grottan så är det något annat att vara ute i det öppna utan tvekan. Och sen blir det bländande där hon trevar sig försiktigt ut från de sista klippspången med kisande ögon och står ett bra tag för att vänja sig.

Pälsen täcker större delen av henne och vapnet sitter nära inpå kroppen där under så hon fryser inte men får blinka tårögd flera gånger innan siluetter av det vita kommer fram och något mörkare blå skuggor. Så småningom också himlen, bergens toppar och dalar där hon kliver fram och höjer blicken som ansiktet i ett mer spritt leende. Toppar som sträcker sig till och med så mycket högre än där hon är nu, strimmor av tunna vita moln som rör sig i böljande former från dem. Såg ut som om vinden skapar de från de snötäckta spirorna. Som om världens väder börjar här. Djupblå himmel, gnistrande snö och fanns så mycket mer att se runt bara nästa krök, nästa slätt av snö innan berg tar vid igen. Vänder sig till Aino.

"Har du någon favoritplats nära?"

Aino om någon hade väl rört sig kring dessa marker mer än nog, kunde de säkert ut och innan. Så som Robaroit men än mer så? Vilka klippor som leder till ingenstans, vilka som tog en runt, vilka slätter av snö som var att lita på och var glaciärsprickorna skulle leda till en säker och kall död ligger under det förrädiskt mjuka täcket.

Vildland:  
Ah! Hon hade inte bitit huvudet av honom! Han visste inte om han skulle bli besviken eller fira det som en ny slags milstolpe i deras relation till varandra. Nedra hade analyserat det, han är mest glad för att han inte får ett slag över det piggare könet som inte alls haft något emot lite extra omtanke och uppmärksamhet.

"Ja frun."

Flinar han snett och lägger sig ner och tillrätta, lydig, för stunden. Det skulle komma en tid då han kunde använda sina lemmar igen och då skulle hon inte lika lätt få komma undan. Han övervakar hennes påklädning, så som en mor skulle se efter sitt högt älskade barn, påpekar om någon del av henne behöver mera skydd och skulle nog egentligen helst själv ta med henne upp på ytan men får nöja sig med att bita sig i underläppen när blicken vandrar tung över hennes kropp.

"Bäst för er. Annars kommer jag och letar."

Kanske var det för att han levt så många år under jord att han nästan kunde känna tiden i sig som en slags klocka. Omedvetet kände han efter hur magen kändes, om han var pigg och alert eller om kroppen ännu producerade sömnmedel, när hans blodtryck kändes som högst. Somliga skulle kunna kalla det för magi, men det var snarare biologi, precis som något i hans kropp gjorde att han tålde kylan lite bättre än andra, om han nu inte var sjuk och ledbruten. Han ler mot henne när hon stannar upp vid dörren men det dör snabbt ut och han vänder sig hastigt mot brunnen, sträcker på sig och spetsar ett öra. Nu jävlar..!

Utan vapnet hade hon känt näsan klippa ihop sig vid första, andra andetaget. De hade iskallt rört sig ner i hennes lungor och där varit så kall att det skulle smärta att andas. Aino har bytt form under vägen och hon är nu den björn som klarade höjden och frosten bäst. De små mörka ögonen kisade mot solen som verkade få varje liten gnistrande isbit att lysa och glittra, vänder först tillbaka mot öppningen och återvänder med något som varit en fackla och som fortfarande är sotis sedan dess förra användning.

Hon försöker teckna åt alfen att hon skulle måla sig runt ögonen, men det är svårt i den klumpiga form hon befinner sig i nu, däremot går hon inte vidare fören Darondh förstått och åtlytt, sedan får hon åter masa sig upp på den breda ryggen så hon kunde pulsa över snö och is, ut i ett landskap där de enda färgerna som finns är vitt och nyanser av blått.

Det är lätt att förstå hur man skulle kunna gå vilse fort. Det finns ett slags skogsområde men det var där Robaroit berättat att han blivit attackerad så hon ville ogärna bära alvinnan ditåt. Betydligt längre söderut fanns hennes favoritplats; Braskeltuppens lya. Ute i vad som liknade en stor trädgård stod de förstenade varelser som tittat den i ögonen och hon fnös alltid roat över vilka ställningar och former man kunde finna dem i. Här uppe bland bergen? Så minns hon samtalet hon hört mellan de båda tvåbenta och beställer sig för var hon ska ta dem.

Den är så stor att man först skulle kunna tro att det är besynnerliga berg som växer sig upp den frusna marken i vad som är en krater men för stor för att man egentligen ska uppfatta, om man inte undersöker platsen. Eftersom de flesta skydde platsen fanns tänder allt som oftast kvar och när man väl förstod vad man tittade på…

Det var det största drakskelett som fanns i hela Vildland, så gigantisk att blotta tanken på att den en gång varit i livet sände kalla kårar längs med ryggraden på de allra flesta. Den såg ut att ha kraschlandat där den nu låg, inte vackert och prydligt som om den bara somnat in utan lång med ena armen som så att den försökt gripa efter något. Kratern som mer liknar en slags dal, täcks nästan helt och djuret hukar sig i fall hon vill kliva av och undersöka platsen ytterligare.

Darondh:  
Det var nog så att hon också var nyfiken på vad som fanns där under filten, från ett kön till ett annat då. Men skulle hon inte ta sig ut och hade det väntats så pass länge så kunde det allt väntas ett tag till. Har lett lite mer för sig själv när han lagt sig ned lydigt ändå, utan att smärre men smärtsamt våld hade behövts. Inser hon nog kom billigare undan nu när han inte kunde sätta upp så mycket mer fysisk protest än så, men de små segrarna var ändå viktiga. Fick hoppas han inte gjorde något annat än att ligga kvar där i bädden, att han kunde röra sig var positivt men verkligen inte i onödan. Bestämmer sig för att återvända så snart som möjligt, före skymningen likväl om det var så.

Väl ute så står hon och kisar och blinkar oförstående mot Aino som gestikulerar ihärdigt i björformen och utstöter frustrerande björnljud. Vad? Tassen går upp mot huvudet gång på gång och trycker den mot ena ögat för att dra snett utåt, när chimeran blivit nog frustrerad så grymtas det till och lufsar raskt fram för att trycka sotiga facklan in i hennes famn och hand, först där trillar myntet ned. Kände sig lite dum och är absolut ingen bekväm känsla hos henne där hon raskt plockar upp facklan och drar lite av sotet under och runt ögonen för att vara riktigt säker.

Gör en ursäktande men stram min åt Aino där det inte behövde påminnas henne igen om detta just. Klättrar mer ivrigt upp över hennes rygg igen i björnformen och håller sig stadigt fast med benen och vantarna. Hittar direkt en bra ställning som hon mindes rent instinktivt deras första färd där. Led mindre av kylan nu dock och var knappt så hon tänkt på det innan vapnet gled något innanför kappan och bara en svag hint av den kalla frusna luften in i munnen, luftstrupen får henne att stelna till och rätta till det.

Utan den skulle detta vara en ren pina. Nu kan hon åtminstone njuta av utsikten och sitter så upprätt hon kan över den springande björnformen under sig där de passerar klippor och bergstoppar. Kan kort se ut vidare över bergskedjan mellan en öppning mellan två större klippor och den verkade fortsätta för evigt om än hon visste det inte var sant. Men kunde lika gärna ha varit som så...

Hade inte den blekaste om vad Aino skulle anse vara hennes favoritplats, men var något att börja med åtminstone och är nyfiken på det likväl vad hon skulle välja. De kommer fram till en större dal och hon sitter fundersamt kvar på ryggen där hon ser noga ut över den. Registrerar först inte vad det var för några besynnerliga utskott och absolut inte i formen av översnöade gigantiska vridna träd som hon först trott.

Innan hon har svept blicken fram och tillbaka och får helhetsbilden. Tappar där hakan rent utav och kravlar ned raskt från Ainos rygg med ett litet ljud från strupen i all iver. Slår vantarna direkt över munnen som om hon hade skrikit ut över dalen istället och står så bara där först med vid och vilt glimrande blick. Blev oändligt mer lik självlysande kristaller av ädelmetallen och ädelkristallen i detta solljus. Pupillen också så smal att den knappt skönjdes i det psykedeliska skimmrandet.

"Åh Aino... det, det är ju en... så fruktansvärt stor..."

Men säger det mer med vördnad och förundran. Klart, annat hade det varit att faktiskt möta den i levande form men det var då det. Hon själv var helt betagen och börjar gå ned mot slänten som leder vidare ned mot dalen och slänger en blick mot chimeran.

"Du säger till i god tid visst, tänker... det är i sin ordning att titta runt kring det? Skulle så gärna vilja ta med mig en del av den..."

Var inte det drömmen så säg. Skelettet i öknen hemmavid hade beslagtagits och bundits till det högre Rådet kring härskaren. Inte ens en liten del kunde man sno med sig utan att de fick veta det. Resten som hittats fanns i de stora salarna och templen i staden, tillhörde antingen härskaren eller de eller den som faktiskt funnit det i första taget.

Nu skulle väl en kota vara helt uteslutet med tanke på storleken, som huvudet utan tvekan hon ser halvt begravet i snön till sidan där på andra sidan dalen. Men man kunde ju drömma... En mindre tand eller klo kanske åtminstone?! Försökte låta bli att bli just helt uppslukad och förtrollad av drakskelettet och hålla lite koll på omgivningen. Lättare sagt än gjort, och när man lovat att komma tillbaka och allt. Men hade ju Aino med sig.

Vildland:  
Ibland kunde ett gäng små segrar vara bättre än en enda stor. I alla fall när det kom till män. Ibland kunde man undra om deras kön gjorde att de fick så dåligt minne att allt måste ältas in i döddagar. Nedra skulle inte ha fått panik och slitit upp alla lindor, skulle hon?

När alvinnan så äntligen förstod såg Aino nästan lättad ut. Hon var inte arg över Darondh, hon var frustrerad över att de inte kunde kommunicera bättre än såhär. Saagi förstod, Robaroit och Kheitair, så varför inte hon? Sotet fungerar mot att solen reflekteras på hennes kinder och förstärks så att hon slutligen blir snöblind. Kanske behövde magikern inte sådant, men det skadade inte att vara på den säkra sidan. Björnens päls verkade ha ett slags naturligt skydd i form av mörkade päls.

De får hoppa över sprickor, röra sig längs storslagna väggar av solid is, Darondh rätar till vapnet för att bättre kunna fokusera på naturen och chimeran saktar ner för att gå mer försiktigt över ett område. När magikern klivit av så sneglar djuret mot henne, blir allt lyckligare över reaktionen och sätter sig ner på bakhasorna, ser nästan ut att le. Bra så! Hon hade hoppats på att hon skulle tycka om den.

Hon nickar så gott hon kan. Vad hon visste var det en av de största och det hade krävts många hundra alfer för att ens få ner den på backen. Som svar tar hon sig upp på ett litet högre område så hon kan ha bättre uppsikt. De hade inte lång tid på sig men den lilla de hade ville hon ändå att darondh skulle få.

Benen är ovanligt hårda, skrubbade av väder och vind. Men där finns märken, som om någon försökt att hacka av mindre bitar så att de i alla fall kunde ha något att ta med sig. Även ena tanden hade det gjorts åverkan på. Alferna själva hade kommit för att hämta sina döda och ingen av deras ben låg kvar, kanske några spridda tillhörigheter under snön. Men där fanns också andra ben, som om en del djur rört sig dit för att inte dö allena. Bakom henne sitter Aino uppe på höjden och spanar.

Darondh:  
Trygg med att Aino höll utkik och dessutom koll på tiden, hade sett hur fort det väl mörknade när det började skymma, som om man bara blir given en kort förvarning innan det redan var försent egentligen. Pulsar ivrigt genom snön och leendet försvinner aldrig från läpparna. Hålls särade i ett hänfört gap och ögonen vattnas där de är konstant uppspärrade och knappt hon vill blinka för ofta för att slösa med tid att se underverket.

Går som i en dröm inunder de "utväxterna" från snön som varit en del av den gigantiska bröstkorgen som hållit draken vid liv, vingarna ligger allt mest under snön förutom några vridna och ställda vingben längre bort men kan ana vilken vingbredd den ändå säkert hade. Om knappt det. Tar i första benet hon kommer åt och smeker det med vantarna på, vill gärna ta av dem men väntar till rätt tillfälle. Dags också att ångra man inte hade med sig amuletten, men hade hon utan tvekan förblindas och inte världens kol kunde göra något för det. Suckar lite över det men kan inte hjälpas och inte läge att bli girig ändå.

Blir något en kamp mot den tiden de ändå har, att beundra monumentet som är den fallna gigantiska draken från forna tider som att faktiskt finna en behjälplig del att ta med sig. Det hon kan göra med drakben... idéer har redan börjat spira där hon allt eftersom tar sig vidare uppåt till där huvudet ligger något på snedden. Om det är tänder man önskar så var det det logiska stället att börja leta. Nackkotorna var enorma, så som de välvda ryggkotorna som böjt sig ovanför henne innan de dyker ned i snön. Men för att hålla uppe och binda den enorma kraft som behövdes till en sådan massiv varelse...

Går andaktigt och följer dess väg till skallen som är likväl enorm som ihålig. Smeker kraniet med vanten där hon trampar försiktigt in mellan de särade käftarna och ryms utan problem mellan dem trots de ligger snett till sidan och halvt öppna. Märken här med, flera av tänderna saknas men kan gräva fram en del av överkäken från snön.

De som väl sitter kvar sitter hårt och krävs mycket möda och besvär att lossa dem från dess hålor. Hörntänder är attraktivt och den hon får loss är tung och lång. Oerhört otymplig och är knappt att hon kan bära den trots hon är oavsett avmagring starkare än en människo-man. Men ger sig inte, och mycket vill ha mer där hon får loss ännu en tand men i "mindre" storlek. Allt det hon kan bära det vill säga, och det är relativt. Blir mer ett kånkande och släpande ut från skallen.

Skulle vänta med att känna på dem dock tills de är åter i grottan. Helt tappat bort hur länge hon varit där och slitit men försöker hinna få så många minnen etsade fast i hornhinnan och huvudet av draken som möjligt innan de behöver återvända. Står och drömmer, eller vad som kan tyckas som drömmar åtminstone där hon försöker ta in så många ekon som fanns. Om än de oftast tonar ut efter tidens gång, men vissa rungar och ekar längre genom epokerna än andra skeenden.

Detta torde vara ett sådant. Marken som skälver, rämnar av tyngden som trycker över den. Vrål, hetta, skrik och död. I samma veva löper tankarna amok om vad som är passande att forma drakbenen till, och skulle hon ge något utav det till sin bror. Har än så länge ingen gåva till honom och hade han gjort sig förtjänt av det? Beslutar sig för att se ifall det skulle finnas något kvar som hon inte själv behöver så... kanske.

Vildland:  
Djuret sitter kvar och låter mörkeralvinnan utforska ifred. Hon sätter sig ner, kliar sig över den stora näsan med framtassarna och gäspar stort.

Hon kommer tassande först när hon hör alvinnan andas tungt och arbeta och nog går hennes min med lätthet att läsa -ska jag bära det där!? Men Darondhs är upptagen med att stirra ut i intet och chimeran väntar tålmodigt, suckar åt det vita leendet som får henne att fnysa och trampa runt medan hon försökte fundera ut hur lämpligast tänderna skulle bäras.

De gigantiska benen var nästan lika vita som snön omkring dem, kusliga, taggiga, skuggor löpte långa över backen och vinden ylade ovan dem, bland topparna och knotiga träd som piskats sneda av vinden och bara vågade kila fram där det fanns skydd. Drakarna i Vildland var inga missförstådda djur, försökte hon att komma åt minnet så känner hon ett brinnande raseri och en pur ondska som var svårt att sätta ord på. Draken hade varit illvillig, den hade älskad att sprida terror och kaos och den hade följt alferna nästan manisk med den enda önskan att döda dem, bränna upp dem levande, krossa deras ben.

Chimeran buffar till henne med huvudet, mörkret var på väg. Hon har ändrat skepnaden på svansen och lindat den lång och ormlik runt tänderna, låter Darondh stiga upp innan hon sätter av igen, långsammare än förra gången; men det har ju sina förklaringar.

Det vet däremot inte Robaroit som de möter i den långa tunneln, stödjande sig på rot, stabil nog att agera krycka, och med höftskynke och björnfäll över axlarna, men inte mycket annat.

"Jag.. Är jag inte sjuk eller skadad är kylan inget som stör mig."

Försöker han förklara när hon tvingar honom tillbaka till sängen och han ger ifrån sig ett morrande av missnöje men gör det han blivit tillsagd, kryper ner mellan fällarna och följer hennes rörelser, ett drömmande men vaket uttryck i de olikfärgade ögonen.

"Jag borde insett att hon skulle ta dig dig, jag är däremot förvånad över hur du lyckades övertala henne att bära något så otympligt åt dig. Det var inte vidare smart. Eller hur?"

Han kliar sig i nacken, inser nog inte själv hur nedlåtande han kanske lät. Allt han kunde tänka på var hur de skulle få det med sig. Han förmodar att han skulle kunna ta dem på ryggen? De fick helt enkelt dela sovpäls. Vilket han iochförsig inte hade något emot, men kanske skulle sessan protestera?

"Kom nu hit smulan, låt mig hålla om dig."


	15. Håll om mig

Darondh:  
Hon kunde nog stå där omedveten om att mörkret redan fallit ifall hon endast lämnas till sina tankar och ekon som dånar, brinner och fräter av hat och illvilja. Inget missförstånd där, det var sannerligen en förödande kraft. Samtidigt förstod hon hur lockande den ändå är, ifall... ifall...

Rycker till när Aino buffat till henne och hon återvänder direkt till nuet, och alla dess problem, vilket var nu först och främst hur att egentligen ta med sig tänderna tillbaka. Aino är fullständigt fantastisk, vilket hon fick höra hela vägen tillbaka och Darondh försöker sitta så ordentligt som möjligt så det inte skulle bli jobbigare än nödvändigt. Om än hon har vänt sig om innan de försvinner över första större kröken för att få en sista blick över draken... så mycket av den kvar. Men inte läge att bli mer girig än vad hon redan är, det som tagits med är redan oerhört värdefullt och vissa skatter var bäst isolerade.

Beundrar chimerans förmåga och förklarar hur viktiga drakbenen, eller tänderna då är. Och om hon vill skulle hon försöka skapa något för henne, behövdes kluras på dock med tanke på förvandlingarna av kroppen. De tar sig saktare men stadigt tillbaka, något som ändå suger tag i maggropen och bröstbenet, om än Robaroit var långt friskare nu än vad som varit när hon först anlänt. Men att lämna grottan ändå utan att veta.

Så när det bara är hon och Aino för den tiden så glider hon också in på hur svårt det måste ha varit att lämna Robaroit tidigare. Om än i största nöd såklart och det hade betalat av sig, men ändock. Hon kan relatera. Och där vinden blåser bara kallare och kallare, vapnet nära henne så till trots det biter det till sist in i kroppen. Men är inte bara för värmen som vantarna och händerna letar sig djupare och djupare ned i Ainos björnpäls, manke och starka nacke.

De bökar in tänderna och när de möts av Arden så är hon först lättad, både att vara tillbaka och se honom, på benen mer eller mindre. Sen dyker rynkan upp mellan ögonbrynen och läpparna pressas mot varandra med ett tal om han gör ingen någon tjänst ändå om det blev för mycket för snabbt. En balans det där, förstod han var ivrig att ta sig från bädden han spenderat nog med tid i, och var ju bra att röra på sig... till viss gräns! Sen om det var enbart omtanke eller om hon mest av allt gillar att bestämma också var ju frågan...

Har kånkat in tänderna i rummet och ställt dem upp mot väggen för att ta itu med dem senare. Dragit av sig mössan och vantarna för att öppna upp den tjocka björnpälsen till kappa hon bär för att lossa vapnet likväl, om än inte Varmt i grottan så är det varmare och det är otympligt att bära på sin person. Som hon börja längta till att enbart känna siden mot sin kropp när det kom till kläder, hade inte uppskattat det nog tydligen. Håret hänger något vilt och korpsvart i sina slingor och blicken rycker skimrande mot honom där hon först burit ett leende för sig själv i början av meningen. För att snörpa på munnen i det sista. Inte den att ifrågasätta hennes intelligens.

"Nå, låt mig bedöma och bekymra mig över det. Är draktänder! Och från en sådan stor, gammal och våldsam... vad jag kan göra med det är, är ovärderligt... och-"

Slår ut med händerna menande efter hon skalat av sig ytterkläderna och står där i den tätare svarta rocken med spjutsvärdet bestämt i sitt grepp. Problemet att frakta det vidare fick komma senare, första bästa tillfälle nästa dag skulle hon börja forma om dem till sina idéer. Ifall hon var så surt tvungen, skulle hon väl behöva lämna en portion kvar av tänderna. Men åtminstone så hon hade nog material att jobba med så. Blinkar till vid hans förslag som kommer likt Ainos buff tidigare och helt knuffar henne ur det hon står i.

Huffar först till innan blicken glider över honom där han ligger, på bädden de ska dela och halvnaken som han är, varm. Hon har inte blivit omhållen sen den raska kramen med Harald, innan det hennes kära Dervla. Som hon ändå hoppats och längtat efter en här, men med skadorna tidigare så... Fick henne ändå glömma att hon blivit snarstucken och dragen mjuknar. Plötsligt blev det något genant i hur mycket hon vill, egentligen. Och hur mycket hon behöver det.

Lägger vapnet nära till hands, skulle säkert inte behöva det heller ändå väl under björnfällen med honom. Väter läpparna lite raskt när hon också knäpper upp den stela svarta rocken och blottlägger sig mer både för kylan men också för hans kropp där det enda mer silkiga klädesplagget hon hade med sig. Det svarta i omlott kring överkroppen som ligger klistrat och veckat för att bara blotta nyckelbenen och vita bröstbenet med brösten i sina konturer och bröstvårtor tydliga under det tunna tyget. Och sätter sig först ned över bädden, nära, innan hon ändå varsamt lägger sig och kryper in mot hans bringa, armar. Bleka sirliga och ändå svala fingrar stryker sig upp över ena, inte i medicinskt syfte men frågar ändå med en lägre stämma.

"Hur, känns skadorna? Om du får för ont så..."

Kan inte stänga av hjärnan som det verkar och är än svårare att vrida om från katastrofläget hon haft den i så länge nu trots hon bara vill försvinna in i hans famn. Hennes kropp är långt mer kallare än hans, trots vapnet ändå hållit henne behjälpligt varm så, den sydliga värmen ligger långt, långt inne begravd nu. Och när han tar om henne, är hon långt mer tunnare än hon varit i Langtrue. Revbenen sticker hårt, så också höftbenen och midjan är för tunn egentligen. Enda fettreserverna kvar ligger i de inte precis överfyllda brösten och smalare skinkorna och smäckra låren. Hon är normalt sett sirligt byggd ändå men detta är flera steg tillbaka från det. Kompakt fortfarande i sin konstitution men avmagrad.

Vildland:  
Säga vad man ville om drakar, de var magnifika och drog åt sig fascination som lojaliteter likt magneter, kanske var det bra att Aino knuffat till henne när hon gjort?  
Om chimeran lyssnar eller inte, är svårt att veta, hon svarar aldrig, inte heller nickar hon eller ruskar på det runda björnhuvudet. Men öronen rörde sig ibland. Hon verkade lika förvirrad som glad över att se Robaroit på fötterna även hon och stryker sig runt deras ben i kattform.

Den vilde hade ryckt på sina axlar, förstod inte skillnaden på ben som ben, egentligen, sedan hade han ju heller ingen magisk ådra i sig.

"Jaja."

Svarar han hastigt, verkar inte vidare intresserad utav hennes förklaringar, i alla fall inte så intresserad som han är av att hålla om henne, Aino slinker ut till köket och svansar fler vedklabbar på elden, om kanske vatten skulle behövas sedan. Kommer inte tillbaka utan kurar ihop sig i värmen i vad hon tycker är en välförtjänt vila.

De olikfärgade ögonen lämnar henne aldrig när hon börjar att skala av sig och han sväljer hårdare, får en liten rynka i sin panna. Hon var inte ensam om att behöva närhet, även om han själv redan fått en hel del när hon tagit hand om honom. Inte frisk nog för att göra det han egentligen ville göra med henne kan kan komma på annat som fick duga, så länge.  
Han makar på sig när hon sätter sig, lägger en hand på hennes lår och låter det vandra upp över höften mot den allt för smala midjan.

"Shhh, jag säger till när det gör ont."

Han får en arm under hennes smala kropp och en över, så han kan krama henne tätare sin breda bringa som var betydligt hetare nu än när hon först kommit. Han har ärr på bröst och axlarna, svåra att se mot den vita huden, men var man nära nog som Darondh..

"Jag är ledsen, men jag måste.."

Han släpper henne med den ena armen, låter handen stryka tillbaka över det tunna, silkiga, plagget, in och framåt där han kan känna revbenen och känner ånger inför vad hon måste ha gått igenom, för hans skull, så lägger sin handen, stor och varm, på det ena bröstet, stryker det med hela handflatan innan han kröker sig för att kunna på vårtan i munnen, suga på den och lämna en våt fläck på klänningens framsida. Ett dovt stön, en mörk klagan djupt nere i hans bröst men han omfamnar henne igen, stryker hennes rygg och kysser hennes panna.

"Jag ska få hem dig, tryggt och i ett stycke."

Den undre armen böjer sig så han försiktigt kan omfamna hennes huvud och låta kyssarna fortsätta ner över ögonbryn och näsa för att lirka isär hennes läppar med tungan och smaka djupt.

"Jag ska skydda dig ifrån alla-- alla utom mig."

Flinet är ett faktum, vässade vita tänder som bitit ner i mer kött och tuggat sönder fler än han kan minnas.

Darondh:  
Det skulle nog inte alltid gå så enkelt att hon distraheras från att läxa upp till att ge efter för mer basala behov, men kunde det nog göras med milt eller ordentligt tvång. Nu är hon svältfödd på det, egentligen mer än vad hon var med föda och skulle nog välja bort det lite för långt ändå. Andas djupare i en skälvning när hans hand börjar vandra över hennes kropp och den slingrar sig smidigt närmre in, tätare och kurar ihop sig mot hans bringa.

Pustar ut ett andetag i en tydlig suck av lättnad när han kramar om henne och den övre sirliga handen kramar om hans axel. Sakta, sakta kan hon falla in mer i det. Om än hon blivit på sätt och vis väldigt väl omhändertagen av Harald så har hon varit på helspänn sen hon lämnade Langtrues kust. Sökt dem. Och nu, när han inte ligger på dödens rand och lemmarna börjar allt eftersom läka kan hon till fullo börja åtnjuta den tryggheten och närheten till sina egna.

Sväljer i ett andetag när hon ser upp mot hans anlete vid ursäkten, måste, måste vad? Fingertopparna över axlarna följer några ljusare ärr i den redan så bleka hyn och hon viker undan och bakåt sin egen axel ändå behjälpligt när han smeker henne vidare. Drar undan det tunna svala tyget för att blottlägga bröstkorgen mer och en rynka dyker upp igen mellan ögonbrynen. Men inte den stränga, snarare bävande, behövlig sådan och lutar ned egna huvudet mot bädden när han tar henne om bröstet. Först med en varm hand, sen varm och fuktig munhåla.

"Aaahh!..."

Stönet kommer så häftigt att hon själv inte är beredd på det, ärligt och reflexmässigt som det blev. Hettan dunkar hastigt närvarande genom skötet att det smärtar och hon kvider till lågt, ytterligare ett behov som var än mer inlåst och bort-tvingat denna resa, på inte tal hur hon låser in den i stort. Rasar upp till ytan som ett svultet vilddjur, men hon biter ihop kontrollerat och finner sig slingra en hand inunder hans hals och käke och den andra går runt inunder armhålan och axeln istället.

Ryggen böjer sig för smekningar och hon har slutit ögonen för kyssarna, läpparna slappnar av i ett andfått litet leende för orden och kisar glimrande med blicken mot honom när kyssarna vandrar nedåt. Möter den villigt och djupt i ett behagligt ljud ned i strupen.

Smakar av honom såsom han smakar av hennes och det är med en viss förtjusning ändå hon stryker tungspetsen förbi alla de vassa raderna innan den bryts. Ler bredare tillbaka och fingertoppar smeker hans skarpa kindben och käke, in bland de hårda trollflätorna. Så pass nära så glimrar verkligen irisarnas stråk likt insprängda ädelformer av safir och guld, pupillen något tjockare.

"Jag tror dig..."

Benen har sträckts och letar sig lite försiktigt där under björnfällen för att kanske kunna fläta sig samman något med hans, men utan att lägga något tryck där det skulle göra ont och vara för kritiskt. Vill bara komma närmre, så nära det gick för stunden. Fingertopparna kittlar sin väg ned till hans läppar och blicken faller likväl fascinerat. Snuddar med ett pekfinger över de vassa spetsarna.

"Föddes du med dem?"

Vildland:  
Kroppen hade enkom gjort ont det senaste, han hade kallsvettats och undrat om han någonsin skulle kunna gå igen, om han ens överlev det vill säga. Han hade varit beredd – för döden, hade hoppats den skulle komma fort och innan Aino kom tillbaka så att hon slapp höra det sista andetaget. Så att hon kunde vända om och finna en ny mening med sitt liv.

Där Darondh hade dykt upp hade han varit säker på att han varit döende, eller kanske redan död, för hur kunde hon vara där? Kroppen hade dessutom resignerat slutat att göra ont, när den åter börjat att bulta smärtsamt med varje puls så hade han insett att han i alla fall inte hade avlidit än, men snart så?

Sakta men säkert hade hon lagat honom, tvättat, matat och daltat med honom och han hade stadigt börjat att må bättre. Såpass bra att han en morgon insett sig upphetsad av hennes kropp så nära hans och när Nedra väl hade fått kyssen så hade han vågat hoppats. Hon var kanske mer försiktig än honom, ville gå långsamt fram, han tyckte nog att de väntat tillräckligt länge och kände en slags desperat tanke; om han inte gjorde sina intentioner klara för henne nu så skulle resan till Langtrue ett långt lidande. Hon kommer inte vilja att deras första gång är vid vägkanten, sådant stod man bara ut med om man redan var i en relation och han vill väldigt gärna vara med henne, vara mer än bara hennes lydiga jägare.

Hans lem har stadigt styvnat och med det värken i höfterna. Hon omfamnar honom tillbaka och av ljudet och det lilla slingrandet att döma så vill hon detta lika mycket som han. Han hade varit sugen på hennes bröst enda sedan han låg nära dem som Nedra men hon var.. artig, han inte och han känner musklerna spänna sig från hans mage mer i ljumskarna när hon flyttar lite på det tunna plagget. Hur könet envetet rycker till när hennes tunga fladdrar förbi de vassa tänderna.

Hon har de vackraste ögon han någonsin sett och blicken fastnar där när hon stryker över hans kind och käke, får ruska på huvudet för att höra det sista av hennes svar. De ordnar sig så att de kan komma så nära hans skadade kropp tillåter och han ler, håller munnen lätt öppen så hon kan känna efter innan han stumt nickar, använder en hand för att under fällen dra hennes klänning upp över hennes smala ben, smeker fingrarna upp mellan hennes lår, så otroligt svältfödd på närhet att han måste lägga band på sig. Nu som kroppen inte bara gjorde ont ville han ju njuta utav den och av henne och läpparna söker åter ett bröst med ett girigt stön, är på väg att dra ner klänningens urringning när något slår honom.

"Säg åt mig att sluta och jag slutar."

Darondh:  
Hon hade varit så fokuserad på deras, hans och Nedras överlevnad och uppe i allt inte tänkt på den brutna kroppen på så sätt. Men behovet fanns där, fått följa med sedan de senast sågs i Langtrue, hade bara fått trängas undan av ena och andra orsaker och skeenden. Men nu, här, så nära och inne i famnen och kyssarna, händerna. Vet han är egentligen för skadad av det nog de båda tränger mest efter, men med tiden så. Och hade utan tvekan blivit en alldeles så lång färd hemåt oavsett, ingen direkt sessa att ta första gången vid vägkanten nej, sen med allt som väntar där...

Lyft ett blekt, smäckert och blekt ben upp och vikt det över hans, slingrat foten mellan hans ben och höfterna snuddar vid varandra. Hon kan känna det manliga könet stå där under höftskynket, tydligt och bultande vilket fick hennes kropp att skälva omedvetet och utan kontroll. Men är försiktig där med sin kropp, vet bättre än någon annan än han själv hur pass brutet det varit.

Håller fokus mest av allt på tänderna och läpparna sprider sig mer vid hans stumma nick. Ett djupt andetag när hon känner hans hand igen, sökandes inunder det långa silkiga plagget och blottlägga benen mer. Sen efter hon kysst Nedra, sen efter beröringar inte enbart varit för att rengöra och hjälpa utan av en mer tanke av närhet likväl så har tankarna absolut funnits där, när, och mer. När de var läkta, håller det fortfarande i åtanke för att inte själv lyckas bli den att sätta tillbaka framstegen med läkningen. Men går bara inte att undvika det längre, absolut inte såhär nära.

Ser in i de olikfärgade irisarna innan han dyker ned mot den blottade brösten igen. Ett gult och ett lila, så väldigt klingande av Hem och deras vildhet i ett. Lila var ett av de mer åtråvärda ögonfärgerna hemmavid, hennes halvbror på moderns sida har en djup skiftande lila färg på båda. Hon hade varit så avundsjuk på honom sedan han föddes över det. Men de blir givna sina kort och så var det.

Kvider ut en lågmäld suck när handflatan känns komma längre och längre upp mellan låren, där de mjukt möter varandra precis innan det nu fullt våta skötet där värmen hägrar som bäst. Brösten helt blottade och klädesplagget glider mer och mer delat om man sliter i det, knutet i midjan som det är. De vita kullarna är i sin fulla potential måhända inte stora och tunga men inte heller små. En handfull åtminstone, något tunnare nu, med något mörkare vårtgårdar och bröstvårtorna ömmar i hur ställda de är nu av hans behandling.

Har han stannat upp?! Blinkar där hon håller om axelns baksida och hans skuldra tätt och andra handen har lirkat sig mellan trollflätorna bakåt mot skallen. Det han säger förvånar henne något ändå men lockar ett än mer mjukare leende som kröker sig behagligt upp och ut mot kinderna.

"Fortsätt... jag vill, så länge du inte får för ont. Jag vill, känna dig likväl."

Hur många nätter hade hon legat och smekt sig själv till den där teckningen i allahanda fantasier, hotar att rodna bara av att tänka på det även här med honom, som om det är en hemlighet bäst hållen till sig själv. Kommer på sig själv nu också att vilja känna över Nedras bröst sen, hennes lår, höfter, kön. Höra hur hon skulle stöna...

Hon har valt dem, sedan kvällen vid varma källorna egentligen åtminstone medvetet, kanske längre tillbaka omedvetet. Så annorlunda, så vilda. Och hon kan välja sina egna älskare, om än det inte var lika stor frihet i giftermål så var det en annan sak. Det här är enbart hennes val, till fullo, och skulle ingen kunna säga något om. De kunde försöka, men som han själv väl upplevt så var det inte det enklaste att göra.

Vildland:  
Hon krånglar sig tillrätta mot honom och han stönar, lågt och längtande, ville så gärna ta henne och göra henne till sin men får nöja sig med att lätt stryka sig emot hettan, långsamt för att inte skada något och göra allt hennes hårda arbete ogjort.

Ögonen fångas definitivt av de bröst som har just den rätta storleken och formen för honom, läpparna varma och sugande innan han öppnar munnen och blött tar på mycket han kan, låter tungan virvla.

Klänningen får stanna på, blottar redan mer än nog för honom och han tar girigt in synen, smakar och kysser. Blir konstant lockad av de mörka knopparnas härliga styvnad och han känner hennes fingrar manande gräva sig in bland de trassliga trollflätorna. För första gången med henne är han orolig för han inser att han först nu faktiskt har något att förlora. Han vill så mycket! Men han vill heller inte skrämma henne och ler när orden möter honom, får de spetsiga öronen att ställa sig mer fokuserat.

Äntligen kupar han den varma handen till fullo om hennes blygd och han smeker henne först med hela näven som om han vill veta hur hon var byggd och kändes, därefter får fingertopparna ta vid och de följer skåran upp mot den känsliga knoppen, masserar den mjukt innan de letar sig neråt bara för att komma upp igen, cirkulerande och retsamt innan även ljumskarna får sin uppmärksamhet och han särar mer på hennes ben med ena handen för att komma åt att smeka henne våtare.

Dit inte lemmen kom fick fingrar duga och han andas tyngre, suckande och söker hennes läppar med sina igen, nafsar lätt med de vassa tänderna på hennes underläpp och låter tungan dansande möta upp med hennes. Även han var så fylld utav kåthet att han nästan darrade och buken spände smärtsamt. Han ville ha henne, om han så bara fick lov att vara hennes hemlighet.

Darondh:  
Hans stora varma hand kommer närmre och kupar skötet, bara trycket, närvaron av den fick henne att lågt och ljuvligt humma till i ett slags hemligt stön. Av längtan och ett absolut behov. Trycker sig villigt mot i en smidig rörelse med höfterna och hejdar sig bara i en häftig inandning när hans fingrar fortsätter sin utforskning. Så flinkt och där skåran är våt, svullen till läpparna och alldeles så redo pressar bara mer fram när hon skälver till och stönar kvidande ned mot hans hjässa och flätor.

Drar in djupa andetag och håller om honom där hon kan när han fortsätter kyssa, suga över brösten och bara fylls av det vilda från håret. Päls blandat med jord och barr. Dofterna från fällarna omkring dem, grottan hon lärt känna nu så väl, den kalla luften blandat med den varma och fuktiga inunder. Av deras kroppar och hetsade kön. Till sist, till sist kan hon ändå börja släppa det som varit. Inte hålla i åtanke allt runtomkring och kontrollbehovet börjar luckras upp allt eftersom i kanterna där lustan helt börjar tränga igenom och slita sönder allt. Trygg, känner sig mer än trygg här nära och ett ljud nära på som en snyftning av lättnaden och njutningen ljuder.

Stryker anletet förbi hans där han söker hennes läppar och fångar in dem i en djup ivrig kyss, hennes höfter gnider villigt mot hans beröringar. Skälver tydligt när han finner precis rätt eller stryker sig mot också där han smetar ut vätan till innerlåren. Inte lika mjuka som annars utan härdade av all ridning, men lena ändock. Andas tungt med den mindre näsan mot hans och sinnet sjunger till när han naffsar över läppen. Söker inte släppa loss för mycket av magin men den är alltid närvarande, öppnar sig mer i en hisnande rymd.

Hennes hand runt bak mot skuldran har dragit sig fram, smeker sig över det starka bröstet hon föreställt sig så många gånger likväl och tar tillfället i akt och utforskar var grop och förhårdnad av musklerna. Ärren som löper ned, en bröstvårta innan fingrarna kittlar något vidare ned över revben, den spända också darrande buken. Vill känna honom också, om än inte i sig ännu så... Ut över en skadad höft, låret för att vika in och ned och slinka under det redan lyfta höftskynket.

Läpparna särar sig mer när hon finner den, kyssta och naffsade till något rodnande och mer fylliga. Så som en rodnad som rosa börjar flyga över de skarpa kindbenen när fingrarna så lätta och nätta sluter sig kring något hårt, svullet och lent. Sväljer i ett lågt stön i det som också fyller hennes hand och hon smeker honom. Var, ett tag sedan nu hon gjort det senast. Så blir något trevande till en början, ville dessutom inte göra honom illa.

Tungan trycker sig igen mot tändernas vassa skepnader, kysser honom andefattigt och känsligheten och den vridande längtan drar nerverna till dansande knutar redan. Kan inte sluta tänka på källorna, det de blivit nekade där och vidare fram tills nu. Och hon trycker tungan så pass hårt mot den spetsiga emaljen, svider och pressas fram det ädla röda. I tillit och vilja.

Arden:  
Hon känns då brännande varm mot fingrarna, så våt och gudomlig att även han hade stönat, kände ilningar från hans skalle som får håret att resa sig medan de strömmar ner för hans ryggrad som hett vatten. 

Även de vässade tänderna får smaka på hennes bröst och han gör det varsamt, drar dem över fyllnaden och biter lätt innan tungan får ta vid och flicka över den styva knoppen, hungrig sugande och nära på slurpande.   
Jaget går alltid igenom, oavsett bad och oljor, ibland mer ett djur eller ett det än en alv, alltid friska dofter som drar tankarna till regnblöta skogar, nyfallen snö och det rovdjur som tassade fram på alla fyra. Doften av henne gör honom yr, speciellt det från hennes sköte men hans smekande fortsätter långsamt, noggrant och över hela, inte bara fokuserad på hennes klitoris utan alla de platser han själv visste Nedra njöt utav, konsten på att dra ut det, att reta och stryka tills hon inte kunde ta mer. 

Kyssen blir lätt hyssjande och mumlande mjuk när han hör henne ljuda, höjer sig bred och stark över henne där han stödjer sig mer på den undre armen, i ett försök att få henne att känna sig fysiskt trygg, han mellan henne och världen.   
Om hon så var ärrad skulle han ändå tycka hon var det mjukaste och mest underbara han rört vid och han griper mer om ett lår, pressar henne tätare mot sig. Lapar med tungan för att säkerställa att han inte bitit några hål i henne läpp. 

Även om Nedra var välbyggd var Ardens muskler större som naturen bestämt. Hans axlar var bredare och armarna spända och hårda av de muskler som krävdes för att hålla sig vid liv i Vildlands vildmark. Trots det alviska blodet finns där ärr, vita nät eller hackiga springor, märken från käftar, klor och vapen. De var inte en dålig krigare men förlitade sig oftare på rå muskelstyrka än list, om nu Nedra inte fick bestämma. Trots månader till säng är han stor, kroppen återgår mer och mer till sin peak med varje förvandling. När en smal hand ålar sig upp under höftskynket så rynkade sig pannan kraftigt och han morrar flämtande till.

"Darondh! Aj-- ughh.."

Som han ville stöta sig hårt in i hennes hand! Så hård och svullen att ollonet gråter för honom och han andas häftigt genom de vidgade näsborrarna, suger in luft mellan tänderna och fångas snart av hennes mun igen när hon snärjer honom - hjärta och själ, som en liten nymph, pressar tungan mot hans tänder så han bara måste suga på den och få i sig det söta blodet som tvingats fram. 

Samtidigt sticker han ett finger upp i hennes sköte och hans lem rycker till i hennes hand, sväller om möjligt lite till. Ingen oskuld men trång nog att han får knulla henne en stund innan han vågar addera ett finger till och tummen fortsätter sitt masserande upp genom springan mot den mjuka som hårda knoppen. Vill ha henne så mycket! Så hårt att han kan känna sin längtan som en klump i magen. 

Darondh:  
Rysningar löper genom kroppen, andfått när han bitit så smått över bröstens rund. Som hon längtar känna dem över var del av kroppen, de vassa tänderna, tungan. Vet inte var det specifika behovet kommer ifrån riktigt men det är där, naket och vilt. Som dofterna, så berusande och han påminner fortfarande henne om en panter, precis som första gången de korsat vägar i krogen.

Rörelserna, själva närvaron och blicken. Interaktionen hade varit något mer, hätsk, men mycket också för att hon var på sin vakt. Vet att han och även som Nedra inte hade några problem att övermanna henne totalt fysiskt, så fick man ta till sina andra styrkor. Här och nu har hon absolut inga sådana "rädslor" om man vill sätta den etiketten på det. Men är fortfarande en verklighet som hon eggas utav.

Om inte hans hand smekningar är nog, vilket det är, gott och väg och hon stönar högre och längre in i munnen och kyssarna. Så inkännande de var, hade nog aldrig riktigt varit med en manlig älskare som både tagit sin tid och varsamt utforskat och smekt hela av henne. Faller in i det, totalt, bortskämd... trygg när hans kropp kommer bara närmre. Handen in bland trollflätorna och nacken drar sig ut mot den stödjande axeln och ned över det spända bröstet. Fortfarande varsamt trots han ändå lägger så pass mycket tyngd mot att det borde vara läkt. Enkelt i stundens hetta att "glömma", hon själv känner ett sådant rasande kallande att slänga benen runt hans nacke. Känna händerna över sig, lemmen inom sig och tänderna i köttet att kindbenen hettar desto mer.

Ögonen spärras upp vid hans utrop och handen släpper direkt men flyttar sig inte helt från den lidande lemmen. Vill, vill så gärna återgälda njutningen han ger henne, om de inte kan förenas så totalt än så åtminstone uppgå helt i extasen tillsammans. Fingrarna hägrar upp mot ett av höftbenen, hinner viska lågt. Tänker inte på det direkt så medvetet, men magin sipprar in och låter lederna som musklerna där stelna till desto hårdare i ett rakt stadie.

"Försök, försök vara still...mmmhhh..."

Kysser honom djupt därefter, låter han suga de värdefulla ädla dropparna och dra ut mer likväl om så skulle vara. Handen har börjat söka sig tillbaka till hans svullna lidande kön när det är hans finger först som tränger in i henne. Mer väta möter upp honom och hela hennes kropp både stelnar till som pressar sig upp och mot honom. Läpparna faller mer endast öppna i kyssen och vid det andra, alla tre vidrörande så tätt och stötande mot där nervändarna knappt vet ut och in och hon skjutsas fort något desperat så nära kanten. Våt, glödande varm och kramar kännbart tätt kring de starkare och bredare fingrarna. Kvider in mot hans mun och vassa tänder och huvudet faller om det inte redan ligger över fällen, trycks ned i hastiga andetag.

"Aah...Aard... Aaaaahh! Oooh, fortsätt så... precis så..."

Flera av de något stripiga slingorna ligger ned över den bleka halsen och sidan av huvudet ut över bädden. Långt ifrån sitt välkammade och blankt perfekta jag. Men bär upp det förvånansvärt väl. Dofterna från håret, huden, är numera endast hennes. Om än det alltid verkar ligga en viss ton av jasmin från huden oavsett oljor, jasmin och varm sten. Vatten.

Feromonerna var inte något att fnysa åt, speciellt inte i det hetsade, begärande stadiet hon finner sig i. Och handen söker sig igen till Honom, och hon knappt kan förmå sig att tänka riktigt klart där det är stjärnhimlar bakom stjärnhimlar när hon sluter ögonen och ett sugande djup där omkring. Sliter tag i några trollflätor och handen som fingrarna gnider och gnuggar in det gråtande spända ollonet och resten av lemmen i ett hetsigare smekande.

Vildland:  
Han hade övervägt att äta henne när de först träffades, hon såg så aptitlig ut och han hade då tyckt att hon var irriterande nog att förtjäna det. Någon form av ‘ät de oförskämda’ kanske. Nedra hade upptäckt den mjuka sidan av henne först, så klart. Förtjusningen hade varit ett faktum. Det var något väldigt lockande med den kalla utsidan och den värme som lurade där under ytan. Han skulle aldrig erkänna det högt men han tyckte nog att hon var den vackraste person han sett, han såg henne vid sin sida, eller han vid hennes, ville följa henne överallt. Han var inte den som ville äga henne, han ville snarare vara den som stolt kunde stå i hennes skugga. Trygg. De kunde hålla varandra trygga.

Skillnaden mellan Robaroit och andra män var egentligen inte så stora, där fanns däremot ett behov av att först ge och kanske ge igen innan han tog. Han satte en slags stolthet i det, var alltid villig att gå den extra milen för att det skulle bli så nära perfekt det gick. En smidig arbetshäst med huvudet därefter då han kände att han hade något att bevisa. Dessutom; tänk om dr bara hade den här gången? Oförberedda ting kunde ske, han kunde dö på resan till Langtrue. Då ville han ändå att hon skulle se tillbaka och inte minnas utan att rodna.

Hennes små händer på hans kropp driver honom nästan galen, kyssarna blir längre, heta och desperata, han en smula mindre försiktig med de vässade tänderna.

Han inser att hon lägger vitner på honom och höfterna stelnar, vilket var mer än bara lite obehagligt och han hinner undra varför hon inte lagt den över hela honom när han hade kämpat emot lindorna så, men känslan efter gör det värt det. Hennes hand är sval och len runt honom, så otroligt skön att det känns som om hans sinne vill explodera i tusen bitar, som om hjärnan var berövad på luft och han kände sig lyriskt yr men han tillhörde också den sorten som såg förbannade ut när de koncentrerade sig så allt låg där på insidan, i det svällande bröstet och den brännheta magen.

"Still? Hur?.."  
Mumlas det mellan kyssarna, medan hennes blod fläckar hans läpparna. Vätan och mjukheten som möter hans finger får honom att stöna lågt och skorrande. Hennes stön och osammanhängande tal driver honom vidare och läpparna söker sig längs hennes käke till halsen och de fastklibbade slingorna. Han håller sig där, nära henne och andas in den rusiga doft som var hennes, lapar svetten från den varma hyn.

Ögonen kniper igen, han rynkar pannan och biter ihop när hennes hand sluter sig om honom, smeker, drar och gnuggar och allt han kan ge ifrån sig är ett långt morrande, skulle ge henne något att flämtande tjuta över innan han skulle tillåta sig själv.

Darondh:  
Han hade varit något vilt, något vilt man inte så enkelt kunde tämja om man ens önskar det. Hade varit på sin vakt och på defensiven tills den kvällen i källan då hon upplevt första gången att han backat från henne. Skrämd, eller vaksam åtminstone av magin och hon hade fröjdats åt ett visst övertag. Och kanske, kanske kunde inte det vilda tämjas men hållas vid sin sida i någon slags ömsesidig respekt.

Nedra var utan tvekan enklare att släppa sin gard med, och nu när det visat sig de var en och samma... Hon vill ha dem nära, alltid. En slags visdom och insikt som hon tagit till sig från sin moder, samla de man kan lita på sitt liv med nära. Kheitair, Dervla, och nu Robaroit... Vill vara någon de kan vara stolta över, någon som skyddar dem så som de skyddar henne och någon de kan följa.

Låren skälver där de hålls särade, vill både knipa ihop som sära sig mer för hans hand som ger henne en sådan sugande njutning. Vill inte den ska sluta, samtidigt som hon knappt kan vänta på att den ska ta sitt crescendo och fullkomligt skölja över henne. Och hon vill höra, känna honom. Kvider in mot den vassa kyssen och bryr sig inte om de små skärsåren läpparna som tungan får, inte på ett dåligt sätt då svidandet förhöjer allt.

Vet inte när eller hur hon ens kommit på att förstelna hans leder, mer instinktivt nu och från något djupt ställe som vecklat upp sig. Annars var det alltid det mer analytiska som måhända stod i vägen för sådant som brodern hade enklare för, men när hon väl gjorde något då så blev det ordentligt. För- och nackdelar, så som Kheitair borde lära sig kontrollera och tänka efter mer, så borde hon släppa taget och gå på känsla. Och nu, nu är det bara känsla, behov, begär. Lusta.

Kröker sin egen kropp villigt mot hans där han ligger mer stilla, brösten mjukt mot den hetare och hårdare bringan och handen sluter sig hårdare kring den lidande lemmen när stönen pressar sig fortare och lidelsefulla vid vart andetag från henne. Huvudet tungt pressat ned mot fällen och hon mumlar något mellan ljuden där stjärnor börjar explodera i allhända färger och moln i sinnets vida sfär.

"Ååååh, Rob-aahhh...ssaaah!"

Som ett jordskalv gick igenom henne och låren rycker häftigt där skötet krampar hårt och vått om och om igen i känsliga pulser. Försöker inte skrika för högt utan pressar läpparna kvidande ljust mot var del av hans kropp hon kommer åt.

Vildland:  
Nog kunde sidorna ändå dela det? Vaksamheten. Ingen av dem vidare självmords intresserad och Darondh hade visat sig fullt dödligare än han först trott. Han är så nöjd över hennes kvidanden, att han drivit dem ur henne men ville hon höra vrål skulle hon tyvärr bli besviken, högljudda korpar var döda korpar och när han känner henne krampa runt fingrarna, hur de blöta får det allt svårare att få plats drar han istället ut på hennes njutning genom att först hårdare stryka över knoppen, sedan allt lättare och lättare tills det inte var mer än en smekning, ville inte plåga den just som den var känslig.

Allt medan han själv tyst kommer, mer ett grymtande och ett kvävt stön, tänder som pressas samman och han som vilar den svettiga pannan mot hennes axel medan säden spiller het ut över hennes hand och kommer på utsidan av hennes sköte och upp mot den platta magen och han andas tungt genom näsan.

Hans kropp rycker i ett pulsande, medan vågor tycks skölja genom hans inte och vaska bort allt som var smutsigt och tveksamt. Han släpper bara taget om hennes blygd för att istället lägga handen på andra sidan av henne, så den år agera stöd när han lutar sig över henne och trollflätorna tungt faller fram när han ånyo slickar hennes bröst, trögt som ett större kattdjur, mellan de vita kullarna, över de styva vårtorna och ett vagt rumlande känns från honom. 

"Minä teen teille, että olet minun, vain kerran, ja sitten minä olen sinun." (I will do to you that you are mine, just once, and then I will)

Han stryker kinden mot henne, drar sig smidigt upp på armarna för att komma närmare hennes ansikte.

"Får jag lov att anta att jag gjorde bra ifrån mig?"

Han flinar mot hennes kind, suger på en öronsnibb.

Darondh:  
Extasen drar ut på sig så också hennes nära på snyftande behagliga ljud mot hans kropp när han fortsätter smeka henne. Skulle kunna smälta där och då och njuter desto mer när han därtill kommer. Vad för ljud spelar mindre roll, viktiga de är hans egna och hon ler lyriskt och lätt för sig själv när hon både känner och hör. Het, het säd och handen rör sig varsamt kring den ryckande lemmen för att göra det så skönt som möjligt. Vrider upp sitt anlete mot hans och stryker näsa som läppar mot hans starkare käklinje innan han rör sig mer över henne. Låter inte vitnern släppa om hans höfter och är något drömskt och oförstående i hur de hamnat där i första taget när hennes hand lämnar honom och dras upp.

Känner hur vävens strängar skälver, hur de formats så sömlöst och enkelt och just nu vågar hon inte släppa på dem ifall han skulle göra sig illa. Tar emot hans kropp över sig villigt som ett tungt behagligt köttsligt täcke och smakar lite hemligt över säden från handen. Hummar och spinner till nöjt, både av orden hon inte förstod och mer så av tungans färd där bröstkorgen böjs upp med ryggen inunder mot honom och tungan.

Händerna landar in i flätorna, mot hans anlete och hals för att stryka anlete mot anlete fuktigt och hon har ögonen bara öppna i skimrande springor. Pulsen känns nära på i öronsnibben och örat i stort där den fortfarande susar förbi rappt i den smäckra bleka halsen.

"Mmmmhh... väldigt bra, så skönt. Längtat efter få känna dig så nära. Bättre än vad jag drö-... trodde."

Och det hade varit hett nog, men hade inte vetat... hur var en sådan vilde i sängen ens? Mer generös än vad hon tänkt. Kommer på sig själv att spilla ut lite väl mycket och försöker raskt byta ämne.

"Kan vi fortsätta ligga nära, om du ligger bekvämt så, att sova sen?"

Vildland:  
Han känner inga vitner eller strängar, bara stelheten som blivit. Missar också hur hon hemligt smakar på sitt finger då han är upptagen med att suga rent sina egna som doftar av hennes våta inre, känner håret greppas och tittar lika kisande ner mot henne med de olikfärgade ögonen innan han tar snibben i munnen och känner den nästan pulsera, biter ömt. Drömt? Han läser inte in mer i det, skulle kunna betyda vad som men hade pikat henne om han vetat just hur nästan avslöjat sig.

"Hmmm, bra. – Bekvämt nog."

Svarar han, sträcker sig dock efter ett tygstycke i utkanten av fällarna, så långt han nu kan nå med höften stel och hållen som av osynliga händer och han får precis tag i den, sänker den under filten för att torka av henne och slutligen sig själv. Att han var generös hade han snarare de dubbla könet att tacka. Visste själv hur ofantligt trist det kunde vara att ligga under en grymtande man, hade gjort det nog som Nedra. I Langtrue, där hade de stött på de sämsta, Darondh var undantaget och han hade inte velat vara utanför stammen i Vildland, Saagi hade varit.. vem vet? Han mindes inte natten ens om han försökte och kastar iväg trasan bara för att höra ett gällt skri och ett fräsande från Aino som hade tänkt våga sig in bara för att få en spermakladdig trasa i ansiktet.

"Ah! Aino, anteeksi, anteeksi!" (sorry, sorry!)

Men kattan hade sprungit ut till köksdelen igen och kannibalen suckar innan han fnysande flinar till så hela kroppen rycker.

Darondh:  
Det kändes på många sätt en seger, en personlig som världslig på sätt och vis. Att efter allt elände, oro och sömnlöshet som smärta, så fanns detta här likväl. En total eufori, öm och trygg närhet, kyssar. Andas ut mer när han inte verkar tänka mer på det hon råkat säga och kan igen helt slappna av, en hotande rodnad bara över kindbenen som sakta men säkert flyter undan. Hennes kropp känns på första gången sen hon anlänt till Vildland, trött och spenderad på ett avslappnat sätt. Skötet så känsligt och bultande fortfarande och hummar in mjukt mot hans svar. Gott nog. Vrider kroppen så han enklare kan torka av henne och kan inte sluta le upp mot mungiporna av hans gest.

Enda i Langtrue som fått komma till med henne, var Dervla, så självklart det hade känts och hon försöker inte tänka tillbaka på det ifall det skulle svida för djupt. Men snart, snart skulle de väl återses. Om hon var död, skulle hon själv gå sönder. Utöver det hade enda intresset till sist börjat gro mot Robaroit, precis innan de försvunnit då, vilket var hennes tur.

Krigarna i lägret försökte inte ens, visste kanske det var kört, om än blickar och flinanden kunde man få på håll som hon kallt ignorerade. Hon var väldigt selektiv och var svårt att få hennes intresse ändå på så vis. Egentligen en rätt högfungerande libido men den snörar man åt och kontrollerar så gott det gick till att släppas mer fri när det passar, om det bara var så hon är, uppfostrad eller smått skadad av att ha en storebror som rasat genom hemstaden under deras uppväxt och därefter som en virvelvind. Något av varje.

Kan inte hejda sig att spinna nöjt och så tillfredställd där hon ligger och blicken hägrar upp över honom som hon ändå inte riktigt kan tro detta var sant, kanske ännu av de våta drömmarna. Ainos ljud dock var alldeles för verkligt för en sådan och hon sneglar ut till sidan bara för att hinna se henne kvickt skutta iväg med trasan halvt lämnad därefter.

"Åh, men nej..."

Viskar det lite spänt för hon håller sig lite för skratt ändå, men ett sådant tack för allt Aino gjort för henne idag. Skulle försöka göra sitt bästa att kompensera för det sen. Blicken dras upp till honom igen och händerna smeker längs hans kindben, ned över käklinjen och letar sig sen till sidan om den starka bringan. Midjan och vidrör höfterna ljumt.

"Ligg stilla nu, har dig gärna över mig..."

Lösgör bindningen kring lederna och musklerna, var säkert inte så bra att hållas för länge och viss rörlighet behövs ändå. Låren lutas ändå mjukt in mot hans och om än hon i överlag inte är lika mjuk och fyllig som hon annars är, någorlunda, så är hon absolut inte bräcklig att ha honom tung över sig. Så länge han ligger bekvämt och inte har ont. Händerna stryker sig fortfarande utforskande upp från höfterna, runt över svanken, skinkorna, sedan upp över den starka ryggen. Näsan tar in villigt hans dofter, från anletet, från håret.

"Så glad, jag fann er..."

Robaroit och Aino. På toppen av världen, de lever, stärks, allt eftersom. Och imorgon, imorgon ska hon lämna över de amuletterna hon tagit hit.


	16. Återvändo

Vildland:  
Gruuv hade inte uppstått som de vanliga städerna med gruvdrift; där hyddor som skjul byggdes lite pö om pö där det passade och fanns plats. Kanske hade det en gång varit så? Men det måste ha varit generationer sedan. Staden tycks planerad ändå, trots de sneda gatorna och kullerstenen som blandades med jord, grus men framför allt: snö och is. Där stod järnkorgar som det alltid brann eldar i och många barn, som var för unga för livet i gruvan, tjänade extra slantar till familjen genom att dra runt på en släde med ved och fylla på.

Det hände nästan aldrig att en ny familj bosatte sig i staden och därför var det ingen risk att det skulle bli trångt där innanför de kraftiga murarna. Husen sköttes om och lagades för att klara väder och den nästa generation som skulle ta över. Regel var att husen blev allt större och finare ju längre man kom ifrån driften, men dessa hus ägdes av besökande handelsmän och de soldater som ibland inhystes ifrån Ekeborg. Nu var dessa hus överfyllda av de som hade pengar och hälsa nog att lämna den nedbrunna staden bakom sig i väntan till våren då de kunde bygga på nytt.

Det var åter kväll när Robaroit, Aino och Darondh anlände och Aino antog sin kattform innan de trädde ut på det vindpinade kalhygge som omgav den lilla staden. Av lathet och rädsla gick männen sällan längre än till närmsta träd när de sökte ved, det och den faktiska chansen att möta på troll, ett tomt område behövdes också för att vakterna uppe på murarna skulle kunna se ut och fortare se annalkande faror.

Arden lite lösare benkläder i läder på sig, men som helt saknade någon gren, istället höll höftskynket honom dold och visade ibland upp bitar av de muskulösa, vita, låren när han rörde sig och satte uppe på chimeran. Fötterna var lindade då han inte ägde stövlar och gjort ett väldigt väsen ifrån sig när hon frågat om han några hade, överkroppen var däremot naket under björnfällen, bara underarmarna inlindade och klädda med läder för att skydda dem mot strängen på hans båge.

Det var fantastiskt hur den mördande kylan inte verkade affektera honom alls nu som han var återställd och när hon huttrande klagat på kylan och den förbannade snön hade han givetvis kvittrat om att vinden bara var frisk. Nu stod de vid trälinjen och han kisar mot staden med sina olikfärgade ögon, delar upp trollflätorna i två för att sedan knyta ihop dem så de spretar men verkar stanna just så.

Ta med dig Aino, jag väntar här. Ska vi bestämma att vi ses just här i morgon honungskakan? Eller behöver du längre tid med din vän?

Darondh:  
Det kändes som det var flera år sedan hon senast sett Gruuv, men var det ens en månad? Varit ivrig att ta sig iväg från grottan men samtidigt byggt sig upp en slags säkerhet där, inte nog för att känna en sådan stor tvekan. Tanken på de egna i Langtrue, att få färdas med Aino Och Robaroit, de döda barnen nere i grottsystemet och brunnen... kylan. Allt väger mycket tyngre.

De har packat om och packat så gott det gick i de väskor hon själv hade med sig och skapat en behjälplig ränsel till i skinn så de båda två fick dela upp packningen mellan sig. Ren muskelmassa fanns med i beräkningen i vem som fick ta med, men hon gick inte med på att färdas alltför lätt själv heller. Och Aino fick som vanligt ta största andelen.

Hon har innan avfärden gjort det bästa hon kunde av draktänderna med sin relativt nyfunna och praktiska färdighet. Under tiden Robaroit läkte i det sista och återfick mer och mer av sin styrka och rörlighet så övade hon på det mer finstilta i att forma ben. Om än tänder är tänder så fungerade det tacksamt på de kroppsdelarna likväl. Inte längre skålar och enklare redskap hon ska forma utan mer komplicerade former som användningar.

Roten och benet kring pulpan är fortfarande mörk av det gamla blodet och hon vet exakt vad att forma av det, den enklaste formen men gruvligaste användningen. En "tunga" till ett slags horn och lämnar det helt utan inskriptioner, till far. Två större hårnålar vars toppar hon spenderar en hel del tid med att få till så likt tvådelade korpliknande kala fågelhuvuden var, och en lång och krökt offerdolk med skaft, helt i benets stycke. Till mor. Lämnas också utan inskriptioner.

Den mer rena inre delen av själva tandbenet som är ljust använder hon till att göra en skida till det långa spjutsvärdets blad, var svårt att få till dess inre utrymme men bestämmer sig att göra det i två delar och använda själva bladet som mall över innan hon sammanfogar de två till ett. Där använder hon sin egen ödesdolk och karvar in runinskriptioner till skydd och för att på sätt och vis inte gå stick i stäv med vad själva vapnet bär med sig. Men detta mer till skadande intentioner och skeenden omkring sig än väder. Dessutom två smäckra och eleganta vita hårnålar i samma stil. Till Dervla, och då behövdes inte heller en egen magi för att nyttja det hela.

Och för sin bror... hon var inte säker på vad att ge Kheitair och om hon Skulle ge honom något, än. Men det hon sparar av tänderna och så mycket av varje lager hon kan ta med sig. Är emaljen till honom. Kanske inte det mest vackra utseendemässigt, men det är något som motstår drakeld därtill. Tar mer än lovligt med sig just sådant, inte tänkt bara till sin bror. För att formas till senare både till sig själv och sin farbror i åtanke. Är med största sorgen att hon blir tvungen lämna kvar en del, men förstår varför de inte kan släpa med sig hur mycket som helst.

Hon har gett Robaroit de amuletterna hon anlänt med från första början. De två separata delarna från ett och samma stenstycke som så tydligt i sina separata läderband var menat till två, men var ju tanken och vad hon inte hade vetat tidigare. Fick välja om de sätts på ett och samma band eller bärs dubbelt helt enkelt. De två delarna av den svarta Opalen lägger sig ändå bekvämt mot varandra i sina droppformer där de också sitter i bandet i motsats riktning upp och ned. Är den skyddande magin som är en och samma. En övergripande och djuplodande en, som det mörka och ändå färggranna glimret långt inne i den svarta stenen, ett avlägset och djupt stjärna himlavalv som öppnar sig. Berättar det bär en reflekterande och skyddande kraft mot magier av olika slag, även hennes till viss del, men då hon varit den som skapat det så kan det i ren nöd och kris finnas vägar runt. Om det skulle behövas. En bakväg bara för ens egen signatur. Hon hade inte tänkt "tappa bort" dem igen.

Att det var så otroligt känsligt med skodon fick hon snart lära sig, av en enkel förfrågan. Hade himlat något med ögonen och lovat hon inte skulle tvinga honom bära det om det var så förbannat viktigt. Orättvist var det såklart, där han kan sitta bara med en fäll över den i princip mer nakna än klädda kroppen. Själv var hon täckt från topp till tå, och i kontakt med svärdspjutet dessutom.

Färden ned lämnar inget att önska när det kommer till vinden och hon börjar hysa en viss personlig agg till den, om hon så inte behöver känna den bita så pass över ansiktet och överallt annars på ett bra tag så skulle hon vara nöjd så. De passerar helt omöjliga och fantastiska vyer dock på vägen ned, och hon skulle aldrig glömma det. Sitter säkert över Ainos breda björnrygg och håller tätt omkring Robaroits kropp för att bara kika upp och över en axel mellan trollflätorna då och då mellan glipan av tätt neddragen mössa och tygstycken över resten av anletet än ögonen.

När de var mer "nere" bland skogsmarker och närmar sig Gruuv har hon lättat på anletets skydd en aning och där de stod så vid skogsranden drar hon ned halsdukarna helt för att se över "staden" som tycktes genomgått en hel livstid och mer sedan senast. Hur det stod sig med Harald och hennes häst, skulle hon snart få veta och har en viss knipande känsla i maggropen som vrider sig. Håller god min dock och lämnar mesta delen av packningen med honom.  
Imorgon blir bra, han är inte mycket för något långdraget.

Ler och nickar mot Aino, dessutom vill hon också bege sig hemåt så snart som möjligt nu när de var på väg. Men stoet önskar hon gärna ta med sig, djuret förtjänade bättre än att bli stående i Gruuv ifall Harald var kvar. Hon hade funderat på att överlåta henne helt till honom, visste han skulle ta väl hand om henne. Men fick se hur allt låg väl där.

"Gör inget, överilat tills dess."

Ser mot Arden som utifall det skulle hejda honom. Och hon var den att tala? Nå, löfte var ett löfte, de skulle vara här imorgon och så var det. Tar emot nog att skiljas så drar inte ut på det mer än en sval blek hand dragen från en vante över hans bara arm under fällen. 

Innan hon går med Aino över hygget, genom snön och beslutar sig ta in genom den faktiska porten. Gör sig själv så intetsägande och "ordinär" som möjligt med en viss besvärjelse igen. Ute på jakt hade hon varit och skulle få det att tyckas som inget mer, med en svart katt som sällskap. Första steget var att ta sig till samma och enda värdshus hon hade lämnat Harald och stoet. Noterar tillströmningen av folk och hör Ekeborg nämnas här och var. Just... hade inte tänkt över den på ett tag. Var mer än besluten att lämna Vildland så snart det var möjligt mer än någonsin då.

Vildland:  
Robaroit hade suttit och tittat på med en sådan rynka i pannan och över nästan att hon tillsist fått skicka ut honom till att jaga proviant istället. Uppenbarligen förstod han inte varför hon gjorde alla dessa ”mutor” som han kallade dem och hade muttrande gått med på att ta med sig Aino ut och lovat att komma helskinnad tillbaka.

Han hade däremot med ett liten pojkaktigt leende tagit emot halsbanden och hängt dem båda på sig samtidigt, mitt i natten hade hon hört honom tala lågmält med katten ifrån köket, där han hade suttit framför spisen och talat om för henne om hur han tyckte de helt klart var finare än den Roivhiska gjort honom, finare än något han fått egentligen och muttrande svarat Aino när hon fått nog av hans gullande och bitit honom i tummen.

Skodon var för stadsbor och människor, fick hon höra och han rynkar pannan där han vandrar runt i grottan och packar som en stor, tjurig unge. Grottorna var knappast små, men de kändes alltid mindre när han var uppe på benen och smidigt rörde sig. Han hade först velat att hon skulle sitta framtill men hade gett med sig och agerade nu något fast för henne att hålla sig i då det sannerligen inte var samma sak att rida på en björn som en häst.

"Pft, detsamma gäller även dig, snäckan.."

Han höjer armen så han ändå kan fånga hennes hand är den glider ifrån, som om han egentligen inte vill låta henne gå men nickar åt Aino som svart och liten slinker mellan benen på sin nya matmor. Nå, en av dem.

Vakterna granskar henne flyktigt innan de bara vinkar in henne med en suck, var så van vid flyktingar nu att de inte längre orkade höra sig för vem eller vad som kom och gick. Gruuvehem låg där Darondh hade lämnat det. Det rykte ur skorstenen och det hördes röster inifrån, en äldre man stod och kissade mot husknuten.

Om hon först går till stallet kommer hon att finna den full med hästar i olika färger, former och längder, men ingen av dem var hennes. Går hon så in så håller den rödhåriga kvinnan på att servera en brokig skara med krigare som skrattande ger henne en klapp på ändan innan de högljudda fortsätter med sitt kortspel. Ajvida är på väg tillbaka mot köket när hennes ögon plötsligt faller på Darondh och hon ler tveksamt, verkade känna igen henne, men ändå inte.

Halluj! Vill hå ha eit rumm? Ha vih.. haor vih intä sätts fhörutt?

Darondh:  
Hon hade legat och lyssnat när det tisslat och tasslat från köket, låtsas fortsätta sova när han rest sig upp för att bege sig dit i första taget med Aino. Och fick dra upp fällen till näsan för att dölja ett alldeles för tydligt leende över läpparna. Värmde djupare än vad spjutsvärdet någonsin kunde göra att höra vad han egentligen tyckte om det. Hade nog egentligen trott att sådana ting, kanske inte betydde så mycket hur de såg ut för Robaroits, men en värdefull insikt är det.

På väg till Gruuv och genom de sotiga och slaskigt snöiga gatorna så undviker hon ögonkontakt med de flesta, bara försöker följa de sneda husens väg som hon mindes det till värdshuset. Vet att om hon sträcker trådarna i väven så kan hon nå amuletten, hejdar sig från att göra det redan nu när de precis anlänt. Men ville gärna försäkra sig om att han var kvar där i skogen. Låter bli tills vidare och går först nyfiket in i stallet när de når byggnaderna, ingen ljusgrå rumpa hon känner igen eller de vakna kloka ögonen som öronen. Så är med viss spänning mellan ögonbrynen hon beger sig in i skänkrummet och känslan i maggropen lättar inte.

Harklar sig när hon möter den yppiga rödhåriga kvinnan från tidigare och lättad ändå hon var kvar, borde väl veta. Försöker lägga till sådan "mänsklig" dialekt eller sätt att tala som möjligt. Inte helt lyckat men hon försökte åtminstone och skämdes som för det när Aino var med att lyssna.

"Jo det var så att man var här i sällskap av en äldre man, över ett månvarv sedan? Grånad mörkhårig och rynkig var han men god form. Med rakad... skallejod? Han hyrde rum, är det så han bor kvar?"

Gör en gest över mössan som om det skulle förklara något. Har sett ut över gästerna också som sitter bullriga upptagna med sitt, men inget ansikte hon verkade känna igen. Varken vid borden eller de mer dunkla hörnen. Tänk om han redan begett sig, klart, våren hade passerat... önskade honom allt väl i sådana fall och hoppades han tagit stoet med sig.

Vildland:  
Han hade trott att hon sov när han kom tillbaka, krupit ner under fällen och först tvekat men sedan lagt armen om hennes midja och hållit henne intill sig.

Hålögda gruvarbetare syns till med betydligt gemytligare soldater som trots att deras stad brunnit ner, verkar välgödda.  
Ajvida ler brett först, när hon minns, men leendet dör snabbt ut och hon torkar sina händer på det urtvättade förklädet som en gång varit rödrandigt. 

"Jooe..såatteh.."

Hon sänker blicken innan hon sväljer och stegar fram för att lägga en varm hand på det arma barnet (Darondh), för när hon frågat Harald om flickan han kommit med, hade han sagt att hon varit hans broders äldsta. Lång var hon! Men hade inte mycket kött på benen, ack!

"Däin ånkel Harralld bådde häe, mejn ha gjik bårt. Trållän tog ha och hästän. Dä skulleh hitt ho tösa såm försvann. Vi hitt.. Ja bätala fö jårdfästeh, han va ein fin mhan. Jag hadd håppats att känske bli däin fastäh."

Hon tycker uppgivet på sina axlar, ögonen blir våta av ospillda tårar men hon snortar, torkar ena kinden med handflatan.

"Eit maåhl mat? Och rujm jah, graåtis, föreståss"

Detta kunde hon i alla fall göra för flickan, och hans pengar så klart! Hon hade blivit förvånad när hon funnit så mycket guld på hans rum och han hade alltid envisas med att betala för sig, även om hon gärna skämde bort honom, svulten som hon hade varit efter en man och Harald hade varit så fin, så snäll och rar. Hon förstod ju att något hemskt måste ha skett honom i livet eftersom han så sällan talade om det och ville egentligen inte snoka.

Hon pekar mot en av sittplatserna närmast köket, går genast in för att ordna en tallrik med något ätbart åt den stackaren, gröt med smörmjölk, några frusna bär hon hade sparat för ett speciellt tillfälle. Nog hade hon hoppats att de en dag skulle pryda en bröllopskaka. I köket snörvlar hon till och lägger handen för munnen. Hon sörjde det liv hon aldrig fått, hon sörjde honom, varje dag. Tillvaron i Gruuv hade sett betydligt bättre ut, med honom. Hon hade tänkt att de kunde driva wärdshuset ihop, kanske.. kanske fått ett kärleksbarn. Men nu skulle det aldrig bli något, hon skulle få kämpa på ensam, det var bara att bita ihop.

Innan hon kommer ut med maten och den lilla säck hon lagt hans mynt i så torkar hon kinderna, baddar ögonen med iskallt vatten och försöker att le, ignorerar helt hennes gamle far som snarkade på en pall i hörnet.  
När hon så ställt ner maten så sätter hon sig på bänken, torkar generat sina händer på förklädet och samlar mod.

"Hu.. hu va ha? Hadde ha.. baorn?"

Varför hade hon frågat det? Varför plågade hon sig så?! Hon kunde inte låta bli, ville veta mer, ville göra honom till sin! I alla fall i hennes minne.

Darondh:  
Så skört var hoppet ändå samtidigt som det var så starkt, trots sin magkänsla och resterande känsla som hade en ytterst slipad intuition och sade något var fel, så hoppades hon ändå att finna honom här. Eller åtminstone få veta att han lämnat stället i gott skick. När det breda leendet försvinner på kvinnan så dalar den lågan direkt. Håller god min ändå och nickar till onkel Harald, ja var väl så man kunde säga det som de använt sig av om de inte varit "gifta". Rynkar ögonbrynen något samman när hon försöker hänga med i kvinnans tal för att inte missa något, men uppfattar det viktiga, troll, häst, försvunnen flicka.

Så han var död. Visste inte om det var en lättnad eller sorg hon känner först av allt, och tvingar fram ett vagt leende som ändå passar bra in i situationen när kvinnan försöker trösta henne och nickar bara till om mål mat och rum. Sätter sig där hon blivit visad och suckar lite för sig själv när kvinnan försvinner ut genom köket. Sneglar mot Aino och drar lite i en mungipa.

"Nåväl..."

Skulle deras vistelse inte alls bli längre än nödvändigt. Vill egentligen direkt tillbaka till Arden men skulle ta emot kvinnans vänlighet ändå, var trots allt den som sett mest av Harald mot slutet och verkar ändå genuint bry sig om den buttre snälla karln som hon själv lärt känna honom som. Men så, detta år eller om tio eller tjugo så skulle han väl gått hädan ändå. Men ändå, hade velat träffa honom en sista gång, så han fick veta att hon faktiskt klarat det om än inte rakt på egen hand men ändå.

Sörjer stoet kort också, hon var en bra häst men så var hennes kamp också över. Tar emot skålen och ler i ett tyst tack. Blinkar lite förvånat över säcken med mynten, hade inte väntat sig att sådant skulle finnas kvar. Äter några skedar av gröten innan hon ser mot den rödhåriga kvinnan i det hon frågar. Särar först på läpparna men inget kommer ut, barn?

Något hon själv aldrig säkert tagit reda på och Harald hade varit som en sluten mussla, men nog hade hon märkt vissa saker med honom under deras resa. Han var ändå gammal, hyfsat så, för att vara en människa. Pusselbitar man lagt ihop under tidens gång och hur han reagerat i vissa situationer, en viss hjärtevärk hon känt av ibland likväl. Som av saknad och sorg men väl inbunden. Den döda flickan de eldat, de döda barnen i huset på Vindpina, hur han behandlat henne. Han torde nog haft barn, likaså fru om så inte en moder till dem åtminstone. Men förlorat dem. Hur annars var man en sådan butter, hård men egentligen rakt igenom självuppoffrande och hjälpsam som omtänksam på sitt sätt om man haft något kärt och sedan blivit av med det.

Men vad skulle hon säga till kvinnan, var varken säker och tro sig ana tusen frågor mer om hon svarar jakande. Dessutom Haralds egna sorg att vara till ände med till sist, måhända skulle hon må bäst av att skapa sig en egen berättelse med honom som inte skulle bli av.

"Nej, fick aldrig några. Jag blev som en dotter för honom."

Något hon egentligen bara säger för att det passar in i hela farbror och brorsdotter scenariot, men när hon sagt det så inser hon hur sant det nog varit. Och känner själv ett styng någonstans i hjärtegropen. Både för Haralds skull och saknad efter sin riktige far. Tårarna håller hon benhårt på stången dock. Sväljer och hämtar sig ändå, gör sig inte väl om man visar sig lika stoisk som en staty och fortsätter.

"Han var den bästa män-... mannen jag känner. Omtänksam, hedersfull. Ja så var han. Så trollen tog honom... fann de flickan? Och, har han en jordfästning, här i Gruuv?"

Vildland:  
Död men i alla fall begraven. Katten ger henne en blick som om det hela inte angick henne och hon studsar upp på bänken för att slå sig till ro. Lika bra att vila om nu alvinnan ändå skulle tvingas äta och säkert tala om ”gamla minnen” som sentimentala fruntimmer alltid gjorde.

Ajvida lyssnar spänt, verkar nästan lite lättad och klappar Darondh över en hand. Så fint att Harald i alla fall hade något han älskat som så.

"Såe klat, jae föestodd at du vae specijell föe ho'om.."

Hon vinkar åt en gapig man att vänta, gör en oförskämd gest när han svär, detta var betydligt viktigare för henne. Detta var något hon slukade och skulle leva på i många år. En närhet till den mystiske mannen som kanske inte varit hennes stora kärlek, men hennes största hopp.

"Näe..hå dödde. Nått månstär -- Jao. Ja visstä intä om du skull' kom tillbaokah.. Ha ligg påe den endastä vi haor.. Vid minh moohr.."

Det kanske hade varit fel av henne att be om att få honom vid hennes släkt, men det hade känts rätt just då. Mor skulle ha tyckt om Harald. I och för sig hade hon tyckt om alla män mot slutet.

"Skao jao visa däj i mårgån? Due måstä va tröt."

Arden hade stuvat undan de mest otympliga delarna utav packningen, hittat ett bra gömställe och täckt det med granris och snö, hans tankar låg i att fälla något stort nog för deras resa över Vindpina.  
Med Darondh borta kunde han koncentrera sig bättre istället för att tänka på hur hon såg ut innanför alla sina plagg och hur hennes kropp kändes mot hans rygg. Det hela gjorde honom en smula galen, som om han inte fått äta sig mätt och han skjuter henne ur tankarna för att istället se upp mot månen som hade börjat lysa ovanför.

Det har hyfsat vindstilla, knappt några moln i skyn så himlen tindrade av stjärnor. Han tryckte tungan lätt mot de vassa tänderna, silade luft som i en liten melodi när han funderade på vilket håll han skulle gå åt.

Han hade fått lagt två fällor, sett några färska spår när han ser en ensam kvinna stega ut på den frusna isen och han hukar sig hastigt. Huvudet sneddas i viss undan och ögonen smalnar av då hennes rörelsemönster är ryckigt, inte som i smärta, utan mer som om hon inte längre var i kontroll.

Hennes höga andetag kommer i flämtande väsningar och just som han beslutar sig för att stilla backa undan, vänder hon sig blixtsnabbt om som om hon hört honom. Omöjligt men han stelnar till, håller andan medan höga knakande läten kommer ifrån hennes håll, som om isen höll på att brista, men istället faller hennes armar till hennes sidor, kraftlösa som om de var brutna och revbenen tränger med ett kvävt stön ut ur hennes bröstkorg, långa som betarna på de storvuxna fanter man ibland kunde se i norr. En rykande massa faller från hennes buk ner på isen och han känner igen det våta lukten av innanmäte, hennes tarmar.  
Med ett gällt ljud han aldrig hört ifrån en människa rusar hon ostadigt mot honom och han har inget annat val än att ta striden.

Aino rycker till där hon lagt sig på andra sidan av bänken så Darondh satt mellan henne och den robusta kvinnan, hennes öron vinklar sig som om hon hör något ingen annan gör och plötsligt springer hon mot dörren, klöser vilt för att komma ut.

Darondh:  
Begraven, var inte säker på jordfästning var det han skulle önskat, ett bål väl? Men nå, man kunde sällan få välja sättet man skulle dö och sannerligen svårare med sättet man skulle begravas. Ler något vagt igen när kvinnan klappar henne på handen och håller sig från att rycka till sig den, är sval men len. Men så kommer hon utifrån också, när kvinnan fortsätter prata så gnider hon händerna mot varandra innan hon fortsätter att "värma" dem kring skålen. Kallare än vad hon brukar vara men ingen riktig värme här inne skulle råda bot på det rätt snart.

Magknipet fortsätter ändå, var såklart de dåliga nyheter hon inte hade velat höra såklart, men något fortsätter knipa och krama vagt och obestämt. Så inte ens flickan hade överlevt, ett monster. Nickar bara tyst. Såg det inte som att han dött förgäves, dött i ett kall och ett av de ädlaste. Ler igen att han fått lägga sig bredvid kvinnans mor, nå, inom någon slags familj åtminstone även om det inte var den som kanske Harald själv skulle välja. Men vad visste hon. I alla fall, spelade mindre roll nu.

"Ja jag... vill gärna se."

Lät tveksamt som hon var rörd, egentligen var hon tveksam och vill egentligen inte övernatta här. Visst, säga ett artigt farväl vid Haralds ben var väl det minsta hon kunde göra. Men det tar emot, längtan tillbaka till Arden och längtan från detta förkolnade ställe var stark. Sitter artigt kvar och äter lite mer av gröten. Männen bullrar där längre in i rummet och den gamle människan snarkar vidare vid elden. Skulle kännas gemytligt ändå, kvinnan är snäll om än hon säkert hade sina anledningar att göra som hon gjorde, men mer och mer vänder sig gröten något surt i magen. Inget fel på maten, men...

När Aino spetsar och vinklar ögonen alert så ser hon snett ned till henne, och när katten kastar sig ned på golvet och hastigt krafsar mot dörren så är det enda tecknet hon själv behöver. Syran tänds till eld inom och hon får ta all självkontroll att resa sig i lagom takt. Ställa ned skålen, ta vantarna och säcken med mynten. Le mot kvinnan om än det blir något vagt och stelt där hon håller glöden i ögonen bakom lås och bom.

"Imorgon då, måste se till så denna få sin kvällstoalett. Tack för maten, och... här, för jordfästningen."

Nickar menande mot kvinnan där hon börjat backa, lämnar ett guldmynt åt henne på skänkdisken i ett artigt nigande innan hon vänder sig mot dörren och går.

Människor höll sig bäst när de inte var på spänn eller anade oråd, hade hon upptäckt. Om än hon hade velat rusa ut i samma stund Ainos tassar snuddat golvet. Men inte så långt därefter öppnar hon dörren och de försvinner kvickt ut. Och då är det i raska steg. Mörkt, de torde stängt porten.

"Aino, muren."

Där de klättrat förra gången? Om hon hade något bättre förslag så skulle Darondh utan tvekan följa med henne. Trådarna väller ut i ödesvävens svall och söker sig direkt att sträcka sig till amuletterna där de skulle i hennes sinne skina likt två om än nu de var så nära, så en stor blå stjärna i mörkret. Stoppar påsen innanför björnkappan och drar på sig vantarna. Hon skulle aldrig kommit hit, idiotiskt! En kort förlåtelse till Harald, och hade inga problem att strunta i hans jordfästning. Nu var han död och så var det med det. En praktisk man som honom hade nog inga problem med henne välja de levande istället för de döda.

Vildland:  
Nej, begraven var nog det sista Harald velat bli, speciellt i ett smittat område som detta. Men döda får sällan sina önskningar hörda. Det är varmt där inne, nästan så det börjar sticka i hennes händer, men kanske hade det en annan orsak?  
Ajvida log och nickade, hon var på väg upp när Aino hoppade ner och ger katten en rynkad näsa, tyckte egentligen inte om djur inomhus. Men kunde kanske göra ett undantag för flickan? Hon ser förvånad ut över guldmyntet, hade givetvis redan roffat åt sig en eller två i hopp om att ingen skulle lärka något men trodde inte att hon skulle få något av flickan.

"Jao, I mårrn dao.."

Darondh får upp dörren och djuret rusar ut, inte alls lika brydd om människorna som alvinnan.

Hon har inga problem med att se amuletterna, tillsammans som de var lyste de nästan bländande hennes väg genom natten. De hade tagit sig över muren på samma ställe som sist, fick springa runt staden och Aino försvinner stundtals utanför synhåll då hon är snabbare.

Arden sitter på knä i snön och andas tungt nog att rök ska stiga ur hans näsborrar. Armarna är fläckade av blod upp till armbågarna och han har en kniv i varsin näve, inget snyggt syskonpar utan två helt skilda men som ändå var ungefär i samma storlek. Några famntag längre bort ligger kroppen efter kvinnan och rycker, längre bort ifrån dem ligger hennes huvud i munnen på ett större kaninhål.

Den kan inget se och knappt något höra, ben formas men omformas då det inte får ett syfte och den är uppskuren och blodig, marken omkring dem såg ut som ett mindre slagfält och han tittar hastigt över axeln, kroppen spänd men slappnar av igen när han ser Aino med Darondh kort efter sig. Hans muskulösa mage tillsammans med det breda bröstet, reser sig och faller, hans hår har slitit sig ur knuten och när de kommer så reser han sig smidigt upp.

"Rör den inte, det är något inuti henne.."

Han spottar, torkar sig med handryggen och skjuter undan katten med foten där hon fräser och har rest rygg. Knivarna släpper han i snön, vill inte stoppa dem i skidorna innan han kokat dem eller låtit elden slicka dem. Han hade inte bitit henne, men han hade varit på god väg och då känt stanken. Han var inte troende, hans folk hade det bara inte i sig men ändå..

"Tunnetko sen? Loppu. Lohikäärmeiden tuoksu." (Do you know it? End. The smell of dragons)

Aino ruskar på huvudet, en ilsken protest som om hon vägrade att tro det men vänder ändå om och slingrar sig om benen på alvinnan och han fnyser högt.

"Hän ei välitä tästä maasta Aino. Hän ei myöskään. Hän menee kotiin." (She does not care about this country Aino. She did not. She goes home.)

Katten slingrar sig allt tätare och kannibalen lyfter på läppen och fräser åt henne innan han gör en avfärdande gest och vänder dem ryggen. Chimären hänger med huvudet. Att något inte stämde där mellan dem var lätt att se.

Darondh:  
Kvinnan skulle säkert vänta och undra och tro det värsta måhända, men hade hon ingen plan att åtgärda. Myntet är väl den gest hon bäst kan visa, men Gruuv lämnar hon gärna ryggen till. Alla möjliga scenarion spelar upp sig i sitt inre när hon försöker sitt bästa med att hålla efter Aino. Inte lika smidig i alla bylsiga och tunga kläder heller och får kämpa ordentligt i snön.

När hon väl ser Arden där i snön vågar hon knappt andas, förrän hon ser honom göra det och adrenalinet sprutar som syra genom fingertopparna och vidare ut i ödesväven omkring henne. Borta är illusionen av alldaglighet för människorna och framme är den magiska mörkeralvinnan fullt ut. Ögonen glimrar som belysta juveler och andetagen är djupa och lite väl ångande, mer än bara andedräkten i lungorna. Sväljer och hejdar sig vid blodbadet för att se över det och honom i det han säger. Blinkar.

"Jag tror jag vet..."

Hinner bara andas ut det innan hon betraktar det rätt hätska utbytet mellan honom och Aino, igen det språket som hon avsiktligt blev satt utanför det och hon biter otåligt ihop. Aino stryker sig tydligt mot benen och hon uppfattar det är något de måste vara oense om, men vad! Har raskt och ingående försökt betrakta honom efter sår och, har han för mycket blod runt käften. Så vänder han dem ryggen.

"Men vad, Arden! Du, är inte skadad, och blodet, köttet, smittar!"

Huffar till i ett andetag för att bli av med en del med spänningarna, han kanske inte var villig eller speciellt trevlig att prata med nu. Ser istället över de delarna av, vad det nu var, sätter sig ned på huk och stryker Aino menande över huvud och ryggen.

"Det har spridit sig, hit... tzzek'ach parasit."

Tar och går närmre trots hans inrådan att inte göra det, vantarna avdragna och sprider fingrarna. Går inte Helt fram men nära nog att se i det kalla stjärnljuset och höra det knakande, knäckande ljuden. Som isoxen. Ser över axeln till Gruuv, sedan till skogen och även om han inte ville prata så hade hon saker att säga!

"Det kan finnas i djuren här nu i skogarna, har du fångat något?"

Vildland:  
Han rycker på axlarna, tänkte inte delge henne sina misstankar för att inte skrämma upp henne helt i onödan. De var på väg härifrån, snart var Vildland bara ett snövitt minne för henne, säkert inget hon ville hålla tag vid vidare länge nu som hon ändå hade skrivit upp det.

Aino ser tillrättavisad ut men börjar ändå vagt att purra när hon blir tröstad med smekningar, följer henne hack i häl när hon närmar sig den ryckande kroppen där benen som poppar gör ett blött, knakande, ljud.  
Arden ruskar först på huvudet men gör en min som en unge som tvingas bekänna.

"Jag satte ut fällor, men jag har inte sett till dem. Menar du att alla djur häromkring har den där.. parasiten i sig?"

Han kliar sig bland flätorna och tittar tillbaka mot Gruuv som inte längre syns, även om natten var stjärnklar. Han ser kluven ut, armarna har hamnat i kors över hans bröst och han står stöddigt på ena höften, men tankarna tycks vara en annanstans. Hans stam, en armé av odöda, parasiter.. kanske hade Roivhiska ändå gjort rätt som gett sig av? Om du det som skedde Vildland skulle stanna vid havet och inte färdas över till Langtrue? När det blir en allmän vetskap kommer människorna försöka fly med sina skepp, som råttor ur översvämmade tunnlar.

Korpen räknade med att det skulle ta minst ett halvår för dem att färdas tillbaka utan en dimmgrind. Kunde Darondh göra en så hade hon sagt det nu och han gnager sig lätt på underläppen, suger i sig blodet medan han försökte att tänka, vilket ibland var lättare sagt än gjort. Så slår det honom.

"Aino säger att ni var i Roivhiskas stuga. Hur bra är du på att lära dig nya ting?"

Han menade inte att låta nonchalant, men nog var alla vitnervävare annorlunda? Chimeran verkar förstå vart han var på väg och sträcker sig gäspande medan hon byter form och han gör en gest som för att säga – damerna först.  
Kanske kan vi där finna en bok över hur man skapar dimmgrindar? Du.. kan läsa misturalfiska hoppas jag?

Darondh:  
Går efter honom där han ändå stannat och håller armarna något defensivt så hon försöker lägga saker och ting på is för att inte gå för långt fram, verbalt just. Hade en hel del som hade satts igång i en rasande fart när hon sprungit hit nu, rädslor från förut. Och nu när han är läkt, hel, aktar sig lite för att "dalta" som han så fint uttryckte det själv. Vet Robaroit är mer än kapabel, speciellt nu, men ändå... så oroar sig mer tyst för sig själv. Och om hon hade vetat hur han tänkte här och nu, själv skulle hon aldrig glömma Vildland och boken hade sitt syfte, som allt egentligen med hennes tro och gudom i åtanke likväl. Men kom alltid en tid.

Andas ut något lättat när han i alla fall inte hade ätit något som det verkade och nickar.

"Sah, det kan vara så. Jag vet inte hur snabbt den sprider sig, men jag och Harald stötte på den i Vindpina, i olika stadier. Fick chansen att studera den där och lärde mig dess mönster, så jag kunde rena den mat vi behövde äta. Nu när den tagit sig hit, kanske från Ekeborg..."

Vindpina, om det var Något ställe över detta land som inte skulle minnas med glädje och förundran överhuvudtaget, så var det den enorma slätten. Mycket hellre Istopparna då med sin dödliga kyla, men oändligt vackra landskap, hemligheter och historia. Vindpina hade säkert sin egen, det var hon säker på, men vid alla avgrunder vad hon inte såg fram emot att beträda den igen, någonsin!

Blinkar så till vid hans förslag och står först något stum, vilket nog var något positivt i detta just. Innan hon högg fast lite på anmärkningen i den ändå oskyldiga menat frågan på så vis. Så rynkan kommer smått mellan ögonbrynen men hinner inte bli så upprörd när tanken susar och svindlar. Ny kunskap och användning, dessutom en Sådan, möjligheterna. Kändes lite fult att gå igenom en annan magianvändares böcker bara sådär, något man inte riktigt bara gjorde. Som att talla på en annan krigares mest värdefulla och personliga vapen, fast värre och mer intimt. Men fick lov ge Saagi kompensation för mer än flädersaften och persikorna helt enkelt. Och detta var något av en krissituation.

"Om du frågar mina lärare och mentorer, ypperlig elev. Och jag, kan försöka. Om där finns en bok om dimmgrindar, och fler böcker på just misturalfiska... kommer jag lösa det."

Lät väldigt tvärsäker, men skulle göra sitt absolut yttersta, det var redan självklart. Om det står mellan att studera benhårt och försöka knäcka en ny slags magisk skrift och användande, till att igen korsa Vindpina för att ta sig hem. Valet för henne är självklart. Dessutom, stugan, värmen, grönskan, vatten... fanns inget mer optimalt ställe att studera hårt på. Och spendera tid där med dem. För att de båda hade absolut sin stolthet, så visar hon den oron hon hade och haft, lättnaden därtill, med att klättra upp först på Aino sen efter de ordnat packningen. Och sätta sig långt fram, för att ha honom bakom sig och bli omhållen.

VIldland:  
Medan han lyssnar så knyter han upp trollflätorna igen för att få dem ur ansiktet, de kantiga dragen blir mer markanta, jämna som de är med med en viss råhet, som om skulptören vagt velat mejsla fram sina mardrömmar. Bara i sömnen ser Robaroit fredlig ut, annars finns där ständigt något grymt, en rynka i pannan, aldrig långt ifrån en spänd överläpp men han hade varit annorlunda i grottan – stundtals och när han väckt henne om mornarna när hon suckat över ännu en dag i kylan och han smilat och serverat henne något varmt att äta eller dricka.

Även Nedra hade dragen även om hon snarare verkade bättre på att le. Båda gnagde på sina läppar när de tänkte och båda kunde plötsligt ge henne hungriga blickar vid de mest underliga stunder.  
När han noterat den lilla utandningen hade öronen lagt sig mer avslappnat, käkmusklerna hade avslöjat att han bet ihop innanför kinderna och blicken sänktes något. Så flinar han brett och sträcker ut en hand för att klappa henne på hjässan.

"Det.. förvånar mig sannerligen inte, sessan. "

Med packningen hämtad och Darondh på plats så sitter han upp bakom henne, lägger armarna om den smala midjan och fnyser flinande mot ett av hennes öron. Ilskna lilla fröken.

"Lova mig att alltid vara dig själv."

Han lägger en puss på hennes kind innan han med hälarna signalerar åt Aino att sätta av. Ned från Istopparna och nu upp igen och han drar i sin fäll så att det även kan täcka en bit utav henne, med eller utan spjut så ville han ogärna att hon skulle frysa och om chimeran orkade hålla den takt hon gjorde nu borde de kanske nå stugan innan det dagades. Sedan hur lång tid det skulle ta för dem att hitta rätt bok, om det ens fanns någon, och sedan för henne att lösa det, hade han ingen aning om, men han räknade med några dagar i grönskan och kände genast kroppen glädjas. Kanske nog mest för att han denna gången skulle vara där med Darondh.

Darondh:  
Hon gillar utan tvekan att det inte finns något ursäktande över deras drag, Ardens som Nedras, om än Arden har mer av det skarpa så saknar inte Nedra eggen heller. Allt är, precis som det är och så okonstlat. Det grymma, vassa, envisa, de mjukare sidorna som minerna hon allt eftersom lär känna mer och mer.

Något som orsakar hennes egna läppar att pressas samman tätt och övre nära på lyftas i ett varnande läte är klappen över hjässan, hur vågade han?! Fnyser mer till skarpt, hade all rätt att skryta om sig själv sanningsenligt när han väl petat in i den sfären. Speciellt att få något nära nedlåtande vändas till en komplimang likväl. Nå, skulle visa honom också.

Sittande fram upp mot Ainos främre skuldror så har hon strukit henne igen över den runda väldiga skallen, som tack, hur skulle det ens vara att ta sig upp dit igen på egen hand. Vill inte tänka på det, och slipper när Arden tar sin plats och hon måste erkänna det känns bättre än hon hade hoppats på att få armarna omkring sig. Hade vant sig i grottan och det är alltid förknippat med trygghet och seger, där Robaroit överlevt och läkt och så kunde hålla om henne i första taget. Blinkar till där hon får en puss på en kall kind innan hon drar upp halsduken över dragen. Kan inte låta bli att smått le ändå dolt där under, helveten.

"Det är ett löfte jag enkelt kan hålla."

Kurar ihop sig där nu hon sitter främst, men är långt varmare än första gången hon gjorde just denna färden. Med honom bakom sig, och märker hur fällarna kommer för att täcka henne likväl, kan inte låta bli att bli påverkad av det heller och hon lutar sig tydligt tillbaka om än hon mest har huvudet sänkt för att skydda sig mot isvindarna. 

Håller sig mer stadigt på plats under färdens gång, kan inte sluta tänka på hur han Inte kunde frysa ihjäl när de kommer till de riktigt, på riktigt, bitande delarna. Tuppar inte av själv denna gång av kylan men det är inte mer behagligt för det! Skönare, skönare att vara medvetslös.

Lättnaden när de närmar sig den skiftande, vagt så skönjbara kupolen är enorm och de har suttit av från Aino som ännu en gång varit helt underbar och hon får sig en snabb puss över björnnosen innan hon skiftar tillbaka. Går själv mot kupolen och drar igen av handskarna för att sätta de bitande kalla fingrarna mot hinnan, en kort rädsla hinner absolut greppa tag om hjärtat. Tänk om det var bara en gång, om de inte skulle bli insläppta, vad det skulle innebära. Men in kommer de och värmen och grönskan är så påtaglig att man kan sjunka ned där och då över den första kullen. En frist, från allt egentligen och speciellt vad som väntar dem kring Gruuv och vidare.

De har hunnit dit precis när horisonten ljusnat, grönskan är tydlig ändå och hon skalar av sig plagg när de beger sig direkt till det enorma, gigantiska trädet där rötterna välver sig över och omkring dem. Surrande insekter, fåglar, blommor och den söta friska doften. Där stigarna börjar dela sig, en som leder upp till den stugan hon använt sig av tidigare så stannar hon. Låter pälskappan falla, mössan och vantarna också som hon hållit i. Hennes blick är riktad in till trädets höjda mitt, där en stig i mitten leder slingrande och som hon kunde anat lianerna till rep löper över.

"Jag tog mig inte tiden, förra gången... Jag -måste- bara..."

En fras han bäst fick vänja sig vid. Packningen, drar av sig skorna som i trans där de bara fötterna får begrava sig ned i fuktigt morgongräs och hon börjar knäppa upp den strikta svarta rocken hon bar under kappan likväl. Tar honom runt en handled och drar.

Börjar gå ned längs stigen som leder till den dammen hon sett förut. Badet i Gruuv med Harald, hade väl varit det sista, innan dess?... Som om vattnet här hade en egen dragningskraft. Kunde unna sig nu, utan tvekan skulle studier gå enbart lättare om hon bara så fick ett ordentligt dopp och vila. Och hon skalar av sig de sista klädesplaggen väl vid vattenbrynet.

Låter den mer silkiga underklänningen dras upp och falla, som byxorna. Utan att ens känna på vattnet först, kan anta det är lämplig om kanske på sin höjd frisk temperatur med tanke på vart de var. Blek och naken går hon ut, något mer tunnare lår och knotigare knän än annars. Tydligare revben och höftben. Midjan lång och sirlig som ryggen, rumpan ändå tydlig och något rund med sina två gropar snett ovanför skåran, som den skulle vara det sista som skulle försvinna. Den och den bleka bysten. Håret hänger längre och om än stripigt och skitigt nu så rakt och svart ned över ryggen där kotor syns lite för enkelt så som all långsmal muskulatur, men var inte allt för illa.

Ett brett lyckligt leende ligger över läpparna där vattnet räcker henne till skenbenen och känns, helt underbart. Botten mjuk men inte geggig. Vänder sig om halvt där de första ljusstrålarna börjar dala ned genom grenverket och ler brett med glimrande blick mot honom.

"Kom!"

Vildland:  
Det kräver all självdisciplin han har i kroppen för att inte skratta högt åt den mordiska grimasen, hon var bedårande ändå men tänkte inte riskera skinnet och säga det nu.

Efter Darondh klappat Aino gör han lite tafatt detsamma, som om det inte slagit honom in förut att han faktiskt hade en hel del att vara tacksam för. Hon hade räddat honom många gånger nu, även om han fräste och svor så fanns hon där och han hade börjat ta det för givet. Så han stryker, kröker fingrarna och kliar in i den tjocka pälsen och björnes ena bakben rycker till.

Han hade tänkt att be henne om att inte växa upp, den det skulle inte låta så som han ändå ville ha fram det. Han tyckte om hennes fräsande, lilla fröken duktig och han håller om henne under hela resan, ger henne något att vila huvudet på om hon kände att hon ville sova sig igenom natten och tillbakaresan. Även om hon envisas med att hålla sig vaken.

Han är på väg att gå först men hon hinner före och porten öppnar sig. Hur och varför? Pannan rynkas lätt så slår det honom när han kisande möter solen som börjat stiga. 

"Så de är hans ändå, och du.. Du är tvillingarnas faster visst?"

Eller hade de redan gått igenom den biten? Minnet ifrån grottan var stundtals grumligt, han mindes mer känslor än dialoger, värmen från den andra och hennes beslutsamhet att inte heller hon låta honom dö. Han kunde se varför Aino först inte tyckt om henne till att nu helt äta från hennes näve. De var lika, på sätt och vis.

Han flinar något vid hennes måste, hade han själv inte sagt något liknande där i grottan? Då hade det handlat om hennes bröst; hur han ville suga på dem genom det tunna silket i hennes underklänning. Med hennes hand runt hans handled, följer han henne mot sjön han visste skulle vara perfekt. Varken för varm eller för kall och han släpper björnpälsen på backen bakom dem.

Han får däremot mentalt sparka igång sin egna avskalning istället för att bara stå och titta på henne där på den lilla strandkanten. Även om hon var för mager nu så var hon ändå en fröjd för ögat och mungiporna rör sig uppåt, små rynkor bildas vid hans ögon i ett genuint leende och han är inte långt efter henne men behöver manad på för att kasta sig i vattnet efter henne, naken även han med bara de två amuletterna runt halsen. Han kommer upp till ytan med ansiktet före, flyter på rygg med ögonen fästa på grenverket och solen där ovanför innan han sluter de tvefärgade en stund, tar djupa andetag av grönskan och blommorna, den pollen han känner där i luften.

Darondh:  
Inser där och då vad han måhända minns och inte från de samtalen de haft, förståeligt så. Hennes eget minne var nog så överskuggat av blixtrar från panik och oro, blandas samman med också så många inre dialoger hon haft för att inte stressa upp Robaroit mer än nödvändigt. Hon själv hade inte varit helt säker, men misstanken hade stärkt av det de ändå talat om tidigare. Skulle inte förvåna henne. Och något hon utan tvekan skulle ta upp direkt med Kheitair väl i lägret, när allt stillat sig. Ser mot honom efter de passerat genom hinnan.

"Det, verkar så."

Lett lite snett och tydligt att hon försöker smälta det likväl fortfarande. Hade väl egentligen blivit förberedd hela livet sen tonåren på om det var någon som skulle bli faster före sin tid så var det väl hon. Kan inte låta bli att grubbla på hur brodern hade tänkt att, hantera det hela. Nå, något att reda ut senare. Var oerhört lättande att kliva in i denna skyddade sfär. Med ett enda viktigt syfte, lämna resten av bekymren utanför tills vidare.

Leendet breddas fort när han inte är sen att följa efter henne vid uppmaningen och slås av det leendet hon aldrig sett förut hos honom. Flin, grin, sneddade absolut. Nedra var mer snabbare på dem dock och mer lättsamma och behagliga om än hon gillar hans likväl. Detta dock, från rynkorna vid ögonvrårna och ögonen, hur nära på hela anletet förändras. Hon gillade det, väldigt mycket inser hon och kan se de båda i det.

Kastar sig i vattnet kvickt med ett förtjust läte när han dundrar i. Dyker, frid... känner viktlösheten och hur vattnet sjunker in i mot hårskalpen, mot huden och smeker och öppnar ögonen där hon glider mellan vattenväxter och lena stenar, sand och dy längs botten som djupnar stadigt. Ser inget tydligt, suddiga konturer och hjälps av den allt gryende dagen ovanför. Simmar upp och bryter ytan där bredvid honom. Kan inte sluta le och ser upp hon också där hon mer sparkar vatten ståendes.

"Det är underbart här... och vattnet, saknat det."

Simmar nog nära att hon sveper handen genom trollflätorna som hänger likt blöta svullna tunga rep ned från hans huvud. Det egna svarta ligger klistrat blankt och tätt kring huvudet. Skulle tvättas rent enkelt nog, behövde bara en ordentlig borstning också så var det mer som det skulle vara. Tänkte inte på om han kan höra henne inte med öronen mer i vattnet än ovanför. Men mer som en talad tanke.

Doppar bakskallen igen innan hon kommer närmre och kysser hans axel. Den seniga hårda med sina glansiga ärr över sig. Drar in djupa andetag, från grönskan, från honom, vattnet. Lugnet. Innan hon kommer på, och sneglar lite raskt omkring sig. -Han- var inte här, väl? Antar de skulle väl så ha märkt. Försökte inte tänka så mycket på eteriska äldre väsen som säkert kunde se det mesta ändå, som om detta inte var privat nog.

Vildland:  
Han hade ryckt på axlarna, inte heller velat tala mer om det än så. Det var inte längre hans problem alls.

Kanske var det inget han hade visat förut, men nog fanns de där och hon var den som hade lockat fram det. När hon dyker under ytan så ligger han kvar och flyter, den vita bröstkorgen nästan lysande i den tidiga morgonsolen och kan höra hennes rörelser genom vattnet som nådde upp till tinningarna och täckte de spetsade öronen.

Hennes mening föll för sjödöva öron och han höjer brynen i ett 'Hmmm?' Benen får skjunka ner först när hon kysst honom på axeln och han smiter en arm om hennes midja för att trampa åt de båda, håller hennes våta kropp mot sin.

"Vad?"

Även han ser sig så om bara för torka gult från läppen. Han borde anat att det skulle komma, han hade haft formen länge nu, förvandlingarna kom alltid mindre sällan när han kände sig lugn, och trygg, men kom gjorde den alltid och han släpper dröjande taget om henne.

"Förlåt.."

Vad annars skulle han säga? Han försöker däremot att backande simma längre ifrån henne, dyker ner och vattnet krusar sig hårt ovanför, den vätska som ändå når upp verkar snabbt blandas ut och inga klumpar låg och flöt, inga reser sitter i håret när Nedra skjuter upp huvudet och hastigt drar efter andan efter att ha hållit den så länge under ytan. Hon simmar däremot genast mot land med en suck och stiger drypande upp, den muskulösa kroppen tydligt kvinnlig, snappar upp ett plagg och vänder sig mot trädet.

"Jag går och ser om jag kan laga till lite frukost, ligg du kvar."

Aino stannar, hon sitter vid magikers kläder som om hon vaktade dem och samtidigt höll ett vakande öga på den badande.

Nedra kände uppenbarligen till fler gömmor än den Darondh hittat för hon hade gjort någon slags fruktsallad, kokat te och delat jordgubbar som nu låg i en skål, hon hade till och med funnit fram skorpor som svagt doftade av lavendel och mandel. På sig har hon bara höftskynket, hade lindat en handduk hårt runt flätorna för att krama vätan ur dem och tittade skeptiskt på maten.

"Varför har Roivhiskan inget kött?.."

Det visar sig vara studierummet som ligger högst upp, i alla fall är det där majoriteten av böcker förvaras i bastanta bokhyllor. Det finns inget magiskt litet lås på dörren, men det går inte att undgå en liten notering, som om rummet förde logg över de som kom och gick. Ett större, fyrkantigt, bord står i mitten, som gjord för stora sjökort även om här bara finns tjocka eller stora luntor. En stor ljuskrona i trä och hampa hänger ned precis över och står redo med ljus av bivax, några lyktor står här och var om det skulle behövas, även några höga pallar för Saagi att kunna sitta vid bordet, en stor, stoppad, fåtölj och så en till dörr som leder ut till en terrass som gjorts bekväm med filtar och kuddar för nattliga historier om stjärnorna.

Inte alla böcker är stora hemlighetsfulla band om magi, där finns en hel del historieböcker, böcker med sagor, bestiarium ifrån världens alla hörn. De böcker om vitner som finns på plats har en imponerande bredd då albinon här inte måste vara lika nogräknad med säkerheten. Inte vem som helst kunde komma in i bubblan, om de ens fann den, och Robaroit? Nå, de kunde inte läsa.

Hon har böcker om mörk magi som kräver död och offer, som nästan lämnar en slags svärta i själen tillsammans med ett obehag som är svår att bli av med, om man nu inte tycker om det man fann. Där fanns också de om vitner så strålande ljus och god att man nästan kunde få för sig att man gjort något allvarligt fel, som om böckerna var den där föräldern som alltid såg igenom ens lögner. Den grå, som alltid hade fötterna i två världar och så den riktigt djupa, den som varken var mörk, vit eller grå eftersom den var ursprunget till allt.

Boken om mistualfernas rimrvitner är otroligt svår, men nog kan man känna att man här satt på en världsomvändande skatt? Om man kunde förstå allt, knäcka koden, skulle man då inte kunna omkullkasta världen, skapa nya, med bara ett endaste ord? Lättast är att lära sig några enstaka besvärjelser, även om detta är komplicerat nog. Där finns tex Augdylja – konsten att bli helt osynlig, Bótna varbestur – att bota lykantropi, hur man förvandlar någon till sten och hur man vänder på processen, hur man öppnar portal till avgrunden, hur man bryter bandet mellan en odöd och de odödas rike..

Det skulle ta månader för henne att bara kunna läsa texten som verkar simma framför hennes blick och först efter en lång tids stirrande – skapa sig någon slags uppfattning om vad det egentligen står. Att Darondh måste känna skriften istället för att bara läsa den har sina nackdelar, men också fördelar, hon kan känna besvärjelsen och på så vis få en slags tjuvstart.

Hon finner sidan om dimmgrindar, men halvvägs upptäcker hon Aino har hoppat upp på bordet där den boken som var allt för tung för att ligga i knät, har fått hamna och hon drar med tassarna som om hon sträckte sig ovanpå luntan men har tassen kvar vid något som verkar vara en notering eller en referens – Heimfara, hur man genom en lång ritual skapar en astralport som ligger kvar på platsen tills hon väljer att ta bort den. Vart man än sig i världen färdades kunde man skapa sig en liten temporär port och alltid komma hem i ett nafs. Inget som hjälpte henne nu, men kanske något att komma ihåg?

Så dimmgrinden igen. Det tar henne i alla fall tre dagar för att läsa igenom texten, att tolka och förstå den nog att vilja försöka testa.

Darondh:  
Ler och skakar bara på huvudet när han greppar om henne i vattnet, ingenting var det egentligen. Hon kände sig trygg här oavsett, speciellt nu och om än hon har pressen över sig att lära sig den uråldriga magin på ett skriftspråk hon inte kan på så vis... en långt mer djupgående frid och njutning att vara här med dem för det syftet än förra vistelsen. Läpparna särar sig när hennes blick faller till den gula vätskan hon också ser, inte alls förskräckt ut som första gången men hade hon inte vetat vad som var vad alls.   
Höjer handen från vattnet som för att hejda att han skulle göra det avskiljt på så vis, men om de tycker det är ändå för privat för någon att se på igen så skulle hon inte tvinga sig på. Är en viss orolig väntan på att huvudet ska dyka upp igen, oavsett form, hon var redo att dyka ned ifall något hade gått snett. Så är ett lättat brett leende när Nedra bryter ytan.

Svårt att se helt besviken ut att bli lämnad ensam att bada när det är med ett sådant löfte också. Men är något av båda delarna över hennes anlete och säger ändå ljumt.

"Akta du skämmer bort en."

Och ett tyst tack. För så mycket. Blicken följer den mer kvinnliga kroppen när den tar sig upp och går upp mot stugorna. Den starka formen var alltid iögonfallande och hon har besviket känt och nu mer sett sin egen mer tunna. Nåväl, inget som mer mat inte kunde lösa så. Erkänner en lättnad att det är Nedras sida som tiden är inne för, om hon skulle sitta mestadels över stora luntor eller vad som nu väntar henne så var Arden något mer en stjälpare där än hjälpare. Speciellt om han skulle få för sig att titta på eller vid gudarnas nåd ha någon rask kommentar till godo.

Hon andas djupt igen och flyter runt själv ett tag på rygg. Låter ljuden av vattnet fylla örongångarna och blickar upp i grenverket som Robaroit gjort. Försöker tömma sinnet något i arbetet som skulle troligt följa. När det ljusnar än mer så dyker hon igen, dragit fingertopparna lätt över ögonlocken och är en viss tjockare hinna som glider över ögongloberna.

Hjälpte något att faktiskt se under vattnet, vilket hon älskar och gjort ofta hemmavid i både älvar, sjöar och havet nära stranden. Se det lilla och stora livet där nere under ytan, så långt luften räckte kunde hon peta runt bland stenar eller bara simma längs botten och växter, bland fiskar och annat. Hittar en skimrande vit polerad sten, mjölkig ren kvarts, kändes lite styggt men om Denna gång skulle så bli sista gången hon ser detta ställe. Så tar hon med sig den i alla fall.

Går upp sen och tröttheten hon tror ska komma, kommer aldrig. Vrider ur och kammar lite raskt igenom håret med fingrarna. Bär upp den packning och klädsel hon lämnat och går drypande blöt upp till stugorna med bara den tunnare silkigare underklänningen i omlott klistrad kring kroppen. Den var inte ren, men det fick duga, känner sig renare hon gjort på väldigt, väldigt länge ändå.

Barfota på bleka fötter, i en behaglig värme och håret renare än vad det varit på ett tag så ser hon mer och mer ut som den mörkeralviska sessa hon är. Känner sig mer hemma också, i värmen egentligen, saknat det bland all bister och dödlig kyla. Kyla och vinter var inget hon avskyr, så länge det blandas upp av annat. Skiner upp när hon ser vad Nedra dukat fram och tackar henne hjärtligt, Skulle inte tackat nej till något kött heller, men tar det man får och jordgubbarna är ljuvliga. Så också skorporna och hon smuttar på teet och doppar de hårda bakverken i det, äter av fruktsalladen friskt.

Sannerligen inte trött ännu. Och ivrig ändå att komma igång. Så är på något lättare fötter hon tassar uppåt med tekoppen påfylld i handen. Stannar bara ett hjärtslag utanför det mindre studierummet, känsligt som sagt mellan magiker och magiker, men... Skjuter upp den när inget uppenbart lås, varken fysiskt eller icke-fysiskt upptäcks, men det vaksamma noterat vilket var väl egentligen bara rimligt.

Sitter länge och bläddrar och läser igenom de böcker hon kan finna. Lägger upp flera uppslag samtidigt och det är ett idogt arbete att först tyda tecknen, sedan meningar, undermeningar, andemeningar. Binda samman med magi som måhända inte var allt så annorlunda som hon själv blivit lärd i, fanns utan tvekan bland vitner mycket hon känner igen. Den mörka slår an i vissa strängar utan tvekan, inte så mycket den ljusa, mycket av den gråa. Sedan börjar något som kan liknas med en arkeologisk utgrävning ned genom själva urberget. Hur något som kan tyckas så "enkelt", basalt på sätt och vis, men oändligt komplext när man går in i det. Men skulle vara fel om annat.

Första dagen när de anlänt sitter hon flera timmar och bara försöker lära sig skriften och komma in i den. Nedra finner henne sovande över ett uppslag i en allt annat än bekväm ställning. Blev buren i famnen ned till den större sängen och väl där så skulle hon inte ha något annat än Nedra nära och kryper in i hennes famn mer. Huvudet över hennes axel mot bysten som gör en ypperlig kudde och en arm runt midjan. Sover så, djupt, tryggt och utvilande inte bara för platsens sällsamma ljumma magi. Nedra är dessutom en underbar kyssare, och är i dessa de vaknar till med en salig stillsam stund bara för dem. Aino antingen i sängen, eller ihopkurad på den kudden över soffan som får sig extra kärlek av trampdynor och små pick med klorna likväl.

Förutom kyssar och ett mer behagligt tålamod och sans än vad Arden kunde musta ur sig ens på en bra dag, så blir hon också serverad av allt ätbart som gick att finna. Känner sig väldigt ompysslad och omhändertagen, vilket sporrar henne att studera desto hårdare. Sitter långa stunder där uppe, ensam, i sällskap av Aino eller också med Nedra. Ibland kunde det hjälpa att bara ha någon att försöka forma tankar till om än just Robaroit inte var kunniga så satt Nedra på mer vetskap än vad man kunde tro.

Aino med sina diskreta men tydliga anvisningar följer hon, lite på sidospår men är ett brett och nog så lite girigt leende till tack för dem. Astralport, sådant lägger hon på minnet. Försöker inte sluka allt för mycket, när hon väl knäcker texten så är det förståelsen, sedan känslan som finner sig där. Och möjligheterna skulle väl vara för djupa ändå. Suger till när hon snuddar vid något för de odöda, men ligger för djupt och skulle ta allt tid hon inte har nu och mer därtill att dyka ned i det.

Men skulle minnas vart hon läst det. Lägger största fokus av allt till dimmgrinden. Kan nära på forma det i sinnet väldigt snart, känslan fanns där utan tvekan, men lämnar inget till slumpen då hon vill ha något stabilt att stå på så att säga. Sannerligen är det att sammanfoga minnet av en faktisk plats, för att låta tunneln på sätt och vis ta en dit efter man löst upp skikten mellan sig själv och den platsen men också lämnar saker intakta. Inga revor genom väven, mer både böja den och vika och för en kort tid låta ena skiktet bli upplöst i det andra och vise versa.

Sedan också låta det veckla ut sig själv igen. Förstod det var mycket känsligt dock och det man bär med sig dit, finns där i mellantinget. Skulle kunna sitta där i studierummet och plöja genom böckerna hur länge som helst, men glömmer inte sitt syfte, eller längtan hem om än den mildras just på detta ställe och med all kunskap och sällskapet.

Men till sist så fick hon lov att åtminstone "säkert" testa, börjar smått med att gå i utkanten av andra delen av sfären hon inte rört sig så mycket kring. Och så hon absolut inte kan fysiskt se på andra sidan det gigantiska trädets stam och all växtlighet, inte ens stugorna. Och skapa minnesbilden av där stigen börjar så smått slingra sig ned mellan de gräskullarna på andra sidan. Vid en specifik rot. Håller minnesbilden klar och verklig och låter känslan av magiformeln bunden i sina sfärers regler löpa genom väven där den börjar omformas, lösas upp. Dimma faller ur intet först smått innan det tätnar, mörknar och grånar. Nå, det är dimma i alla fall där hintar av mörkt stjärna himlavalv så mot gryningen med bara dess starkaste stjärnor vilar bakom det dimmiga täcket.

Vildland:  
Det var inte så privat ändå, problemet var snarare Robaroits misslyckande i att se att Darondh inte fann det äckligt, konvulsionerna, vätskan, hon kunde bli utmattad efteråt men den kändes alltid bättre när den fick ske just i vatten. Inga kläder spände åt här, vätskan försvann och klibbade sig inte, en föredragen plats helt enkelt.

Hon pyser flinande åt kommentaren och går utan vidare ord till den nedre stugan. 

Det kvinnliga hormonet har stor inverkan på henne och hon är lugnare, mer tålmodig än Arden skulle ha varit och hjälper till utan att förvänta sig tack eller tjänster i utbyte. Aino sitter tålmodigt kvar men när hon dyker och stannar längre vid botten än vad chimeran är bekväm med så kommer snart en svart säl med stora, blanka ögon och spanar på hennes förehavanden men håller sig i utkanten när hon inser att magikern inte är i trångmål.  
Katten tassar så efter henne upp till huset och får också hon något att spisa, men inte utan viss protest.

Nedra kan ibland dyka upp bara för att sitta där. Hon hamnar ofta ute på terrassen där hon täljer tills det blir sent och hon går in bara för att finna Darondh sovande. Försiktigt plockar magikern upp och blir buren ner till sängen, finner sig avklädd och och lätt omhållen innan kannibalen vänder sig på rygg och Darondh flyttar sig efter i sömnen. Även hon sover ypperligt, även om hon inte känner samma påfyllnad av magiska energier.

När solstrålarna faller på hennes ansikte kommer några enstaka kyssar innan hon slår upp ögonen och visar att hon är vaken. Nedra var en morgonälskare, hon tyckte om att dra sig under täcket, långt och slött kel som inte nödvändigtvis behövde bli mer än så och avbryts den första morgonen av ljudet av klor i en kudde och hon sneglar mot Aino innan hon skakar på huvudet.

"Du tycker om att leva farligt du.."

Det finns alltid mat när Darondh var hungrig, men även också när hon var för uppslukad för att notera sin kurrande mage, då kunde Nedra dyka upp med te och frukter hon matade henne med om hon envisades med att fortsätta läsa. Aino gör sitt för att försöka kommunicera med henne men det går inte alltid fram och chimeran suckar då och lägger sig ner, vilar upp för att försöka igen senare.

Robaroit strövar ute över ängen, ligger ibland stilla under solen eller badar när hon inte täljer igen och stoppade de små sakerna i en väska.

Darondh själv gör framsteg, tricket nu verkar snarare vara att hålla ”grinden” stabil nog för tre att passera innan den plötsligt gick igen, och var skulle de i så fall vara då? Chimeran tvättar sina tassar uppe på en annan av de stora rötterna och Nedra ser till att allt är packat för en plötslig avfärd.

Hon inser själv att hon inte kommer kunna öppna en port direkt in i Hargath Argha. Även om där säkert fanns dimmor så skulle deras magi kanske inte låta hennes passera, en annan plats hade alltså varit bättre. De kunde alltid gå den sista biten.

Darondh:  
Den stora svarta figuren under vattnet som dyker upp plötsligt har fått henne att rycka till, men ser, eller märker i samma ögonblick det såklart är Aino, vem annars. Leende har hon simmat upp för att hämta luft därefter och sedan fortsatt sitt utforskande av dammen tills hon "badat av sig" ordentligt.

Även denna vistelse skulle komma till sitt slut, men de kunde inte vara här för evigt och även om det också är en lockande tanke så är det inte "deras" ställe. Skulle skapa sina egna och den största lyckan för henne är just att återvända, i sin egen seger, med dem. Inte så mycket det viktiga säkert för de som väntade väl där, men för henne är det en stor personlig seger. Och första dimmgrinden som skapas på prov kliver hon med kontrollerat hjärtslag in i själv.

Är något mörkare väl där inne, mer grå skymning än något och utan vapnet med sig denna provomgång får hon heller inte påhälsning av en vredesfull ande. Hinner undra om skidan i drakben skulle göra någon skillnad där och skyddsrunorna ovan det. Är ett djup bakom dimridån hon kliver genom, fortsatta glimrande tunga stjärnor och kan ana hur det skiftar och rör sig. Som gigantiska korpvingar i flera par där också tre kalla blå punkter följer med från bortom. Kliver ut på andra sidan vid roten och andas ut.

Så det fungerade, och ridån tunnas ut och försvinner i samma ögonblick. Men har noterat hur endast hennes "fotsteg" genom grinden varit nog så tunga, tagit henne igenom men fanns ett motstånd där som behövdes slätas ut och förstärkas.

Så hon arbetar idogt vidare på det hela den dagen under tiden Aino gör det katter gör bäst, hon undrade ibland om chimeran hade mest utav kattlika personlighetsdrag oavsett djurform, eller om det helt enkelt passade, eller om hon valde det själv av bekvämlighetsskäl och säkert många andra skäl.

Provar att göra några fler grindar därefter innan hon finner de stabilare punkterna och det går också enklare och enklare att forma dem för var gång. Till sist är hon nog övertygad och säker på sig själv att faktiskt ta det till det ultimata testet. Och utmaningen låg väl egentligen kanske inte i avståndet till där de skulle kliva ut, utan själva platsen, klarheten och stabiliteten i grinden i sig själv för de allihopa.

Har valt ut en plats i sitt minne, klart nog att kunna realiseras och inte heller långt ifrån några utav lägren. Hon var inte säker på hur just de två platsernas samlade magiska fält skulle påverka något sådant här. Oavsett vem som gjorde det, så tog det säkra före det osäkra hellre. Hon -vill- att de ska komma fram, säkert, nu när de ändå var så nära men så oerhört långt ifrån på samma vis. Hjälper till att stöka undan när hon meddelar att hon är redo att göra Den grinden. Tar sig tid att ställa i ordning böckerna igen om än hon inte läst sig mätt på långa vägar och lämnar rummet som hon hittat det. Nu skulle inga lappar räcka riktigt, hade mer än ett ärende till Saagi Roivhiska sen.

Tar på sig kängorna, underklänningen och den styvare svarta vinterrocken som Nedra också sköljt av behjälpligt. Kammar för nervositetens skull ut håret ytterligare med fingrarna, fortfarande rent och naturligt glansigt, hjälper ändå inte de uppdelade slingorna som det blir. Men fick duga. De har packat allt och hon sätter ödesdolken på plats, så också Saulons svärd över ryggen och det längre spjutsvärdet i sin nya skida. I sin packning har hon allas gåvor och Nedra fick ta resten av drakbenen och stora delar av klädseln de kunnat skala av sig.

Darondh försöker ta så mycket som möjligt av det likväl och som rymdes. En sista blick över det gigantiska träd för denna gång, tar andetag och försöker kontrollera pulsen och nerverna för det stora ögonblicket. Kan inte tänka något på att återvända till lägret förutom att hålla den korsningen med det gamla ihåliga trädet och stora stenen som stod där i skallen. Känslorna skulle ta överhanden och sätter all fokus till den mer kallhamrade koncentrationen.

Dimmgrinden uppträder precis som förut, vidare dock, högre för att ebba ut i toppen. Den gråa, mörkare dimman flyter ut lätt över gräset dock och är bara det mörka glimrande bakom som tycks tätare och vidare. En blick till Nedra och Aino, en säker nick och hon tar de första stegen in med dem tätt följande. Samma, fast annorlunda, djupare.

De flertaliga gigantiska vingarna finns där dock, bara märkbara när de mycket långsamt skiftar och hela "stjärnhimlen" med dem tillsammans både ovan och omkring den, med de skarpaste tre blåa stjärnorna som följer långt, långt på avstånd. Mer som ögon än något. Den gråa dimman är alltid närvarande och skiftar stumt omkring i ett dunkel, vad som än följer dem bakom det blir det enda innan de kliver ut i en dunkel sensommar skog under skymning och en svalare hint av höst i luften.


	17. En efterlängtad ankomst

Darondh:  
Där är stenen, trädet, den korsande lervägen gjord av många vagnar och hästar om vartannat. Kan knappt tro de är där ändå och behöver några ögonblick att hämta sig där hon försöker göra sitt bästa att inte brista ut i en lättad gråt. Biter samman och ler bara samtidigt skälvande. Efter några andetag, som också grundar en på platsen där dimmgrinden redan försvunnit så lägger hon också märke till andra saker.

Hargath Arhas kalla sken finns bortom några högre trädtoppar, men är inte dit alla trådar säger henne att gå. Vrider blicken istället längs den inte lika gamla lervägen men desto mer nyligt gjord och välanvänd, ånga som stiger mer åt det hållet. Så är dit de går, berättar för Nedra och Aino att det är platsen de tagit som sitt nya läger och de borde vara igång med mer byggnationer.

Alla rädslor att hon inte skulle möta de hon helst av allt vill möta där begraver hon djupt ned dock och stegen saktas bara in där en faktisk palissad av tjocka tillspetsade stockar och stenmur längs botten, en port och åtminstone två rustade vakter står stilla vakande. Så pass ändå. Lyfter den bleka hakan något och känner mer och mer en slags triumph.

Vakterna står stilla tills de kommer runt krönet och skiftar i stans kort, oftast var de deras egna eller sändebud från Hargath Arha eller liknande. Något tagna av de annorlunda siluetterna, men hejdar sig så snart de faktiskt känner igen en utav dem. Står som förstenade istället för vaksamma när Darondh spatserar säkert rakt upp mot dem. Deras blickar löper som om de inte tror det de ser, över henne, över Nedra, och en svart katt var väl det minst att haka upp sig på. Om de så bara visste. Glömmer bort sig att flytta på sig och gör det i sista ögonblick lite hafsigt men illa kvickt och ena stöter ur sig mörkt.

#Erh...S-shobh Khadath'non, wha...whe... welcome back...?#"

De båda gapar, den hon sett i tornet med redo stark pilbåge gör inget annat heller. Och hon går rakt förbi mellan dem och in med en sval nick.

"Tack. Ni kan stänga fågelholkarna."

Och sällskapet rör sig vidare in i lägret som växt och fortfarande växer betydligt. De två vakterna står kvar något handfallna innan den som talat slår till den andre hårt med näven.

"#Horn, the horn idiot!#"

Ett hastigt först tveksamt ljud från ett skarpt horn. Innan den basunerar ut en ankomst av vikt för att få lägret på tårna. Hon har hjärtat i halsgropen egentligen, inte av att kliva in i lägret som så, de är bland deras egna och ingen skulle säga annorlunda om Robaroit eller Aino heller med det.

De passerar en enorm rektangulär grop där det sätts ned pålar och stenblock av inhyrda arbetare. Ångar ut kraftigt och varmare i den svala fuktiga luften från ett hål i marken de också belägger med sten. Krigare runt i kring står stilla och betraktar dem. Vid jordkällaren som numera är nära på helt täckt med, annorlunda växtlighet kunde man lugnt säga och utanför kullen som är dess ingång och därtill vakthus så sitter Khae'arh med en skock halvstora valpar.

Han har rest sig alert och ser bara mot dem med en tyst mörk blick, visslar till när flera av valparna som odågor de är springer skällande rakt mot dem på mjuka ben och för stora tassar. Gråa och något rynkiga i en slät päls. Men de flesta brister i modet och stannar halvvägs för att stå med svansarna ställda och viftar mer osäkert som nyfikna och vädrar ivrigt. En liten morrande tuffing springer för långt fram men för vems blick den kryper ihop och vänder gnällande tillbaka till de andra och deras husse är svårt att säga då det kunde lika gärna vara vilken som. Kaptenen gör en kort vag nick och betraktar de andra två okända gestalterna ingående på två och fyra ben, kallar med en viss möda tillbaka de gråa fyrbeningarna dock.

De rör sig sneddande förbi där de flesta av krigarna tycks hålla sig, barack som hålls på att byggas om hon inte ser fel och flera av de mindre som något större tälten står också här. Prydda här och var med sina spjut och annat, troféer av lite möjligt och mörka som blodfärgade tygstycken som hänger för vissa öppningar och fladdrar långsamt.

Här de blir hejdade av en av de äldre krigarna, den kallögde och likväl bistre ärrade sergeanten med det mörka håret bakåtstruket. Går mer och möter upp dem än något annat och var inte beväpnad men stannar där i deras väg halvt till sidan ändå, med tanke på vem det var han stannar. Ser inte ursäktande ut överhuvudtaget dock.

"#Shobh... You're back.#"

"Sah, det tycks som så."

Svarar något kort i tonen och språkbytet är nog tydligt för krigaren med blicken svepa kallt undrande till Nedra, ser knappt åt djuret. Biter något ned i emaljen och fortsätter på Langtruin dovt.

"Vi sökte efter Er, i -veckor-."

Hon var inte ursäktande över det hela heller, behövde inte det till dem och känner allt varför han står här och känner sig tvungen att säga det. En tacksamt tyst men kokande vrede i vitt hår står längre bort bland tälten och blänger mot dem. Nåväl, då hade de väl något att göra.

"Ni gjorde säkert ert bästa, jag var inte kvar på kontinenten. Säg är far här?"

Krigaren biter ihop, men tycks inte allt för upprörd heller om man känner honom. Nickar stumt och vagt, för att gestikulera vidare in i lägret. I riktning också mot där hon vet Uracas har sin residens och hjärtat hoppar över ett slag.

Så de går vidare, förbi stallet längre bort på deras högra sida och träningsområdet. Står kvar träd här och var de ändå sparat och mer grönskande blir det när de rundar mer den stora vida ångande gropen de måste förbi. Tält står här likväl, så många byggnader hon inte hade sett ännu, men är mellan dem hon söker. Efter en specifikt. Och det var inte hennes far, såg hans tält längre bort och visste. Pulsen håller på att dunka sönder halsen. Kontakten finns inte där som den brukade och visste varken ut eller in. Mer och mer desperat glimmer i blicken söker hon efter Dervlas gestalt...

Robaroit/Dervla:  
Nedra var inte tveksam i att Darondh tillslut skulle klara det, men ändå satt något där i hennes mage. Hon intalade sig att hon var orolig för att de skulle gå vilse i dimman, när sanningen nog snarare låg i att hon var rädd för att magikern skulle glömma henne när de åter var i Langtrue.

Att saker inte skulle vara detsamma, det var bara naturligt och hon hade inget emot att ge henne några dagar att återbekanta sig med trakten och sin familj, hon var bara rädd för att Darondh då skulle ifrågasätta varför hon hämtat henne från första början. Hon ville inte vara ‘den där’ personen, men hon var så van nu med att bli ensam, alla lämnade dem. Alla utom Aino, även om chimeran nu verkade springa mer efter den andra än henne och hon täljer sina små figurer, försöker låta bli att analysera saker. 

Den dagen de ska ge sig av och allt var ordnat så har hon lindat fötterna, upp över smalben och vader. Hon bär höftskynket men har inget för brösten utan låter trollflätorna hänga medan hon hukande speglar sig i vattnet, målar pannan svart och lägger en röd hand tvärs över mun och kinder. 

Hon får bära de tyngre delarna av packningen, hade inte väntat sig något annat egentligen och hon nickar tillbaka innan den tvåfärgade blicken nästan ängsligt går mot trädet som om hon undrade om hon skulle stanna, innan hon stiger igenom och de kommer ut i Langtrue. 

Det verkar vara sensommar, inte så varmt som hon mindes platsen. Hon kan förstå hur det måste vara omvälvande för magikern, kunde själv fortfarande minnas sin första gång. Och det inte med glädje.   
Hon säger inget, bara lyssnar och nickar medan Aino verkar på betydligt bättre humör och tassar fram med studs i benen. 

Hon låter givetvis Darondh ta täten, ger vakterna ett ogillande ögonkast men håller sig tyst och ur vägen. Detta var den andras stund, dessutom talas det stundom på tungomål hon inte kan, vilket knappast var mer än rättvist då hon kommunicerade med Aino på sitt egna ibland. 

Ett horn ljudar och hon rycker packningen upp i ett bättre grepp innan de fortsätter och hon tvingas kväva en gäspning, hade knappt sovit en blund under natten. De rynkade små korvarna som kommer bjäffande får sig ett vasst flin. De såg goda ut, men visslas tillbaka och verkar inte heller ha modet nog att stå kvar. Mannen med hundarna möts av samma granskande han utsätter dem för och hon känner Aino ta ett skutt upp och använda trollflätorna till att klättra den sista biten till axeln och Nedra fnyser i ett flin, nickar i medhåll. 

Sedan är det en ärrad krigare som stoppar deras framfart och Nedra tar Aino i famnen istället, stryker näsan mot den varma pälsen för att låta dem tala om sitt. Säkert har många undrat vart prinsessan säkert tog vägen. De olikfärgade ögonen stannar istället på en vithårig korp som tyst verkar pyra som en brand i en grotta. 

De grimaserade krigarna var ändå ett bevis på att Dervla hållit hennes hemlighet och inget sagt, inte ens -det-.

Hon är inte lika orolig för att träffa fadern som hon skulle vara som Arden, han hade alltid varit något avig kring äldre män och kanske skulle hon bli ombedd att vänta utanför?

Dervla satt i full blom på altanen, Kzer var säkerligen och tränade, eller byggde, kanske grävde han latriner? Poängen är i alla fall att mörkeralvinnan inte brydde sig nämnvärt för stunden då hon satt på mjuka kuddar med ryggen mot huset, pluntan i dekolletaget halvtomt och pipan i en besmyckad hand. Hennes blick är fäst på Isool som rör sig med ett sällan skådat självförtroende och hon undrade just vad som egentligen hade skett, när hornet ljudet. Nå, det förde väl knappast henne men tillslut tar nyfikenheten överhanden och hon reser sig för att kliva upp i de platåförsedda sandalerna och strosande svassa sig mot den centrala delen av lägret, dit prominenta besökare säkert skulle eskorteras. 

Av rösterna förstår hon att det i alla fall inte är en främling, ändå kan hon inte med att misstänka Darondh då hon blivit besviken så många gånger nu att hon tvingat sig sluta. Hon ser den målade individen med det ovårdade håret först, hade hon inget för… Darondh!

Hjärtat dunkar några extra slag och hon känner sig helt torr i munnen men blöt i händerna. Hon vill fortsätta sin nonchalanta gång men skyndar på stegen, vill kramas men inte framför halva lägret och lite till, ögonen bränner som av tårar och näsan känns tjock och igentäppt  
Åt avgrunden med dekorum! Hon måste skynda den sista biten och slå ut armarna för att krama om den… betydligt benigare kroppen men nog skulle de få ordning på det. 

"Daro! Min shobh!.. jag.."

Men halsen snörar ihop sig och hon kramar hårdare, kan andas först när hon kan känna något trevande mellan dem. Ändar som försöker att finna vägen tillbaka. Hon måste gömma sitt ansikte innan hon får det under kontroll, ville nypa sig då hon knappast kunde tro att det var sant. Det kändes så ofantligt overkligt och hon vill tro att det är så mycket mer än en drogframkallad fantasi. 

Darondh/Agather/Kheitair:  
De relativt nyanlända i lägret var mestadels byggare och arkitekter som skulle överse byggnationerna allt enligt ärade Shobheirs skiftande visioner och otåligt arga härförare. Vissa noterade den duo, nå trio som entrat men fortsatte med sitt. Hade inte varit involverade i eller kring dramat som varit den förlorade dottern.

De krigarna som hade varit det dock, är de som står och antingen gapar som de vid porten eller gnisslar tänder som de högre upp i rang. Gång på gång ut i fruktlöst sökande och hon hade varit och lekt runt med någon målad lättklädd vilde till frände i ett annat land! Härföraren var utan tvekan inte nöjd över bortskämda jävla överklasslynglar som borde lära sig ett och annat, men lämnar det vid det.

Sedan fanns det de andra, de som anlänt efter och under tiden. Flesta av de kvinnliga och de andra manliga krigarna står och flinar snett och betraktar nyfiket sköna prinsessan och dennas, intrigerande, eskort. Kzer däremot, står halvt inom en halvfärdig smedja och lyfter några stenklump-tunga stockar för att byggarna satt de fel och nu inte kunde lossa dem. Så han och några fler av oxarna till krigarna fick sätta manken till, bokstavligen, och pressa.

Kommer täckta i spån och svett och allt möjligt annat ut från skelettet till byggnad för att se på håll uppståndelsen kring de som anlänt. Får ett snett flin han med, brydde sig inte så mycket om att bli beordrad ut i sökgrupper land och rike runt. Inte när det fanns Så mycket värre saker man kunde få göra. Dessutom så, var hon ju den hon var.

Tiden stannar när Darondh ser Dervla dock, och hon har helt stannat i stegen för att pressa handflatorna hårt mot varandra och trycka fingrarna mellan ögonbrynen och över näsan. Allt sved. Hon lever, tackade alla gudomer och speciellt så Ödesvävaren. Sätter ned händerna under tiden Dervla först gör sitt bästa att närma sig sansat.

Hennes egna mungipor är dragna något stelt, men skälver, och är exakt samma min hon gjort när hon varit så mycket yngre. Ögonen vida, blanka och näsvingarna vidgar sig. Brydde sig inte heller nu om vad som egentligen borde vara, inget kunde mätas att se henne igen. Levande, väl, och väninnans talande uttryck får henne nära på att brista där och då.

Tar emot henne raskt när hon kommer och kramar hårt, hårt mot och runt den starkare och fylligare kroppen. Drar in hennes dofter, röst, hjärtslag, och de djupa trådarna rör sig sakta, sakta in mot en plats de ryckts från. Finns något väldigt varmt och hårt där, men de slingrar sig in oavsett och binder sig samman igen.

Och hon förstår mer och mer för vart ögonblick, så många insikter att det snurrar. Hade inte ens börjat snudda vid allting Annat som ändrats kring och mestadels i lägret, för det är en hel del. Men först och främst Dervla, och det tar ett tag innan hon ens kan förmå sig klämma fram en stämma. Tryckt mot väninnans anlete och hals i kramen fortfarande och vägrar släppa taget. Kroppen skälver av allt som släpper, allt som byggts upp under resan, allt som hänt, allt hon inte vetat.

"Låt mig aldrig resa utan dig igen, aldrig igen. Förlåt... förlåt mig Dervla, jag visste inte att..."

Biter ihop hårt och kan inte hejda tårar som börjar väta väninnans så mycket dyrbarare tyger.

\-----

Inne i det stora tältet med sina olika rum så sitter Shobheir med sin hårt arbetande son i varsin ände av halvcirkeln till kuddar. Med böcker, pergament omkring sig, sonen antecknar något ingående. Karaff med vin och urdruckna bägare står på bordet emellan dem när hornet ljuder från ena porten. De båda ser upp och är den äldre som blir epiteten av stillsamhet och allvarsamhet helt plötsligt och säger bara manande.

#Greet them and then show them inside.#

Kheitair har rynkat ögonbrynen frågande en aning, men gör väl som far säger... såklart. Reser sig upp för vem det nu var som skulle gästa eller säkert slå ett möte eller två med fadern. Försöker inte sucka när han gör det heller, utan går raskt till tältöppningen.  
Är när han kliver utanför faderns tjocka sfär och flöde som hjärtat rusar för någon oklar anledning.

Går ut mellan de nu igen två skuggvakterna som står vid ingången och vidare ut tills han ser dem. Dervla och... syster. Där tappar han andan kort och blir stillastående och bara stumt betraktande på håll. Lättnaden är total, och en hel del röriga känslor han inte vet vad att göra med innan blicken glider till den iögonfallande Nedra där snett bakom de som omfamnas.

Blinkar till och irisarna börjar så smått glöda, vet vilka de är... någolunda, men blicken glider så undan sökande vägen bakom dem efter någon mer? Bara dem? Är en aktsam känsla som väcks, med hela vändan med Saagi också i deras hydda i åtanke. Tillbaka igen och ser så den svarta vackra katten i hennes famn och mungiporna kan inte låta bli att dra sig. Nå, en sak i sänder. Blicken går igen sökande till systern och han tar stegen igen till dem.

Darondh har kramat Dervla länge och väl men ändå är det inte nog, inte nog för att kompensera för den här tiden. Känner hur trådarna reagerar instinktivt till något när brodern närmar sig, men inga från Dervla? Ser mot honom där i omfamningen, innan hon kysser väninnan tätt och mjukt över halsen och sen kinderna för att dra fingrarna ömt längs anletet för att möta de melerade ögonen hon saknat så fruktansvärt. Finns en hel historia outtalad mellan dem sedan sist de sågs, men de skulle få sin tid och då skulle de komma ikapp. Lutar kort pannan mot henne, innerligt landa att hon verkligen är tillbaka. Hade längtat, drömt, våndat om det så länge.

Innan hon sakta släpper och vänder sig till brodern. Behövs inga många steg för han har kommit till dem och omfamningen är direkt och fanns ingen tvekan där heller. Han doftar, Exakt, som han ska göra. Så som Dervla. Även där noterar hon en förändring, ingen förankring heller i Dervla, men hans väsen känns mer, kanske inte stilla som ändå stabilt i sin "labilitet".

Trots hans puls också rusar och hon känner hur han darrar till när han känner över hennes kropp, midjan, ryggen, inunder kappan. Hans varma panna och ansikte är tryckt in i hennes hår och hals, och här är det hennes som blir blöt. Sluter ögonen och de egna tårarna rinner fortfarande. Skulle behöva samla sig själv innan nästa möta och innan de fick en för stor publik runt omkring. Ingen som närmar sig eller ställer sig i någon cirkel, men finns ögon på håll. Torkar lite diskret sina egna, innan hon låter händerna vandra fram och fånga hans där nedan och gör detsamma för han innan hon viskar lågt.

"#Brother, I've missed you too, so much. We really need to talk, later...#"

Han nickar stumt till, innan han rätar sig och ser om än med blank blick och glödande het i hennes ädelglimrande. Ler bara, kan inte förmå sig säga något ens. Och Darondh backar till sist för att sluta upp vid Nedras sida och tar henne ömt kring armvecket. Hade såklart inte presenterat henne tidigare för de andra jönsarna med muskler, våld och eld i skallarna, utan såklart först där det räknas. Ler upp mot henne och sedan till Dervla och Kheitair.

"Det här är Nedra Robaroit, jägare och korpikalla. Anledningen varför jag reste till Vildland och kunde ta mig tillbaka, och nu är de här, med mig."

Det sista var viktigt och det underströk något som fick Kheitair att se mot Dervla och säkert Dervla se mot Kheitair, sedan mot paret framför dem. Hade nog aldrig, eller det hade aldrig hänt sedan sista pojkvännen som var väldigt länge sedan hemmavid Darondh hade uttryckt sig på så sätt. Inte enbart ett slags lojalitetslöfte, utan hur hon står och håller om, ser mot... Och hon fortsätter.

"Det här är Aino."

Viktigt att presentera katten, och här ler Kheitair till mer tydligt och så pass charmant som han alltid gjorde det bäst. Ändå inte lika slagkraftigt när faktiskt lillasyster gjorde det, men det var inte överanvänt så att säga, dessutom inte lika vackert. Och hans stämma kan äntligen sluta riskera att spricka där han ändå något ansträngt spinner fram.

"Henne känner jag bättre till."

Blicken varm till katten och om hon så önskar skulle hon vara välkommen till hans famn likväl. Robaroit var en... annan sak. Väter lite raskt läpparna och visste inte i vilken ände att börja i, vart var brodern? skulle de ge Saagi och barnen problem? hade de räddat systern på vägen var han i skuld?, så säger bara omtumlat men ändå ärligt.

"Välkomna."

Robaroit/Dervla:  
Som om Robaroit kunde känna stämningen, som visserligen inte var vidare svår, så flinar hon snett, blottar vässade tänder och står rakryggad. Knappast att hon skulle låta sig kuvas av dessa främlingar och lika bra att visa tågan på en gång. Hon får syn på en bekant ändå. En ung krigare han mindes att hon narrats tillsammans med Nogel, men då som Arden. De olikfärgade ögonen stannar en stund på den svettige ynglingen som verkade få ta hand om grovgörat. 

Dervla luktar av sitt smink och sina tyger, parfymerade oljor och körsbärsrökat hon suttit med precis när hornet ljudat. Otvättad eller en kunde ingenting rivalisera med känslan av att ha kamraten intill sig, trygg och hel. Hon känner sig hel på ett sätt hon inte gjort på länge, hade ett syfte igen!

"Aldrig."

Upprepar hon, för skakig på rösten för att egentligen våga säga något mer. Medveten om att Banoth och hans “kaptensfru” stod en bit bort så är hon först stel men stryker sedan det svarta håret, kysser pannan. 

"Låt mig ge dig ett bad senare. Tvätta av dig allt resdamm och fukta upp dig. Ta hand om ditt hår.."

Det kunde hon väl ändå göra, och gråta då om det behövdes. Darondh däremot fick fläcka kimonon för allt hon ville. 

När Kheitair kommer fram kastar Nedra honom ett glödande ögonkast. Så där var han, fadern.. men också Darondhs bror. Den sminkade i de mest opraktiska kläder hon någonsin hade sett får däremot bara ett vagt granskande. Blicken fastnar något ögonblick längre på den trinda bysten och hon höjer ett ögonbryn. Jahaja, och hon som trott att korpar sällan hade former. 

Hon förstår att de två andra kvinnorna måste vara nära vänner, så som de kramas och gråter, ingen svartsjuka från hennes håll, men kanske avund? Hon hade själv aldrig haft en vän, inte en sådan tät vänskap full av ömhet och hon håller Aino något tätare. 

Brodern vill även han omfamna magikern och han gråter stilla. Mes. De olikfärgade ögonen smalnar av och hon skakar uppgivet med huvudet åt Aino dom spinner desto mer. ‘Du och dina män’ 

Hon blinkar förvånat till då hon blir greppad och presenterad, hade inte väntat sig det alls och vet nu inte vad hon ska svara. Fundersamheten gör ansiktet grymt och pannan rynkas men tillslut böjer hon nacken i hälsning. 

Nedra? Var det inte en man som hon sökt efter? Vart var han? Hade han inte känt detsamma och stannar kvar? Hade bara systern erbjudit sig att eskortera henne hem? Åh Darondh! Men hon hade sagt ‘de’ syftade hon till katten eller var brodern för blyg för lägret? Nå, Dervla niger för den större kvinnan. Tyckte Daro om henne skulle hon säkert göra detsamma. Och.. katten. Hon ler artist mot djuret, tyckte det såg skabbigt och slitet ut. 

"Jo, hon har allt berättat det."

Nedra tar ett kliv närmare brodern som hon på något vis måste finna fred med och låter katten slinka över till honom, vilket hon gör ivrigt. Den slampan. 

Och nu? Dervla gör en gest mot Agathers tält men rör sig inte en tum ditåt. 

"Shobheir och jag har inte talat om varför jag lät dig löpa och inget sade om var du skulle. Jag föredrar nog att hålla mig undan en stund till. Mdn du kommer till mig sedan? Jag bor i det mindre huset bredvid Uracas. Jag och Kzer.."

Det var knappast någon nyhet men kanske skulle det förvåna Darondh att det höll fortfarande?

"Ska jag ta hand om din vän om du vill tala i enrum med din far?"

Darondh/Kheitair/Agather:  
Hon har nickat ljumt i ett leende som vägrar släppa från läpparna och ögonen glittrar som glimrar ikapp vid Dervlas förslag, ville mer än gärna. Och hon ville så gärna att väninnan och brodern skulle komma överens med Robaroit, och Aino, om än där var det enkelt till endera hållet åtminstone.

Visste Kheitair inte skulle haka sig upp på det som spelats upp mellan Roivhiska och Robaroit, undrade hur mycket han visste dock. Men själv var hon inte medveten om vad exakt det var han faktiskt hakade upp sig på. Att de två som hon också höll så kärt, uppenbarligen har saker på sina hjärtan är tydligt att se.

Och hon pressar samman läpparna lite, vet en fråga, den stora frågan från Dervla i alla fall som sett teckningen av Arden och väninnan håller sig graciöst undan den. Inte för att Darondh skämdes på något vis över det, snarare önskar berätta för dem, men det skulle urarta just nu i fler frågor och fördröjningar de ändå kunde ta senare.

Hon ville så gärna dela upp sig, förlänga kvällen i nära på oändlighet. Bada, bli ompysslad och prata hela natten lång med Dervla. Ha ett ordentligt och djupt samtal med Kheitair också för att lägga alla viktiga kort på bordet. Sova flera dygn med Nedra... Hon vill allt, men det är till ett ställe i lägret både hennes sinne och trådar söker sig gång på gång. Och var den nära på okännbara men så täta och långsamma källan där vid det största tältet. Håller kvar om Nedras arm och ler lite snett när Aino blir överlämnad.

Kheitair har gett den målade kvinnan en artig nick och behåller leendet ändå vid hennes respons, och vidgas än mer när hon går så nära att Aino fick välja. Och han tar henne direkt till sig när hon kommer, håller ömt om den svarta lena kroppen och skopar upp henne i famnen helt. Drar näsan mot en kall liten kattnäsa och ser hur hon nära på direkt kullrar sig smidigt över på rygg där han smeker hennes mage och bröstkorg långsamt och masserande där det vibrerar så skönt av spinnandet. Får små lekfulla bett över fingrarna och tassar med bara klospetsarna pickande över handen.

"Fortfarande så stygg..."

Håller upp henne lite och pekar med en hand mot ett annat tält som stod lite längre bort mot själva muren.

"Där är mitt, du får komma när du vill. Och jag ska se till du träffar en till här, du kommer gilla honom med."

Om man skulle gå på andra kattdjur och ja, vilka djur som helst. Darondh ser också exakt hur skamlös Aino är, på inte tal om sin bror. De förtjänade nog varandra och skakat något på huvudet med en viss min som inte kan hålla sig icke-road för länge, där ser man. Följt Dervlas gest till faderns tält och hon vet inte riktigt hur hon ska tacka väninnan, magiska vapen var inte nog, för att hon hållit hennes hemlighet. Vet det är sådant som Dervla gör för henne, men ändock. Läpparna säras något när hon nämner Kzer, blinkar lite och höjer ett ögonbryn nyfiket till väninnan.

"Jag vet inte ens vart jag ska börja Dervla, för allt. Vi har så mycket att tala om och, utan tvekan, jag kommer till dig senare."

Ser igen till faderns tält som står där, och väntar, väntar tålmodigt men inte hur länge som helst, det känner hon in i bröstbenet. Ser upp till Nedra och sedan Dervlas erbjudande.

"Jag tänker vi gå och möter honom tillsammans först och främst. Du med Aino om du vill. Sade han något innan, Kheitair?"

Om hon kunde slita sig för en stund, och brodern som hon får fråga extra tydligt då han inte verkat lyssna riktigt å det senaste.  
Han ser upp från katten som de varit i nån konversation på egen hand och blinkar för att se upp till faderns tält och, nå.

"Sa jag skulle möta er och visa er in."

"Nå in hittar vi själva. Bäst vi får det bortgjort... har så mycket att berätta, och ni med kan jag tro. Kommer till, ert, senare kära Dervla."

Något ovant att säga det som så, men inser mycket där speciellt torde hänt under tiden hon var borta. Och hon var så glad för sin vän, Dervla tycktes också mer grundad även om än hon anar så mycket i de melerade ögonen ändå att hon knappt kan bärga sig till att få höra allt. Och väninnan skulle få berätta, Allt.

Ler mjukt mot Kheitair också, inte bortglömd och hon börjar gå med Nedra och Aino fick välja själv om hon ville träffa den äldre fadern. Kändes så overkligt fortfarande att se dem, samtidigt som det kändes som att hon aldrig hade rest trots allt som hänt henne, och som hänt här... Mycket delade känslor hon beger sig till det både höga och stora tältets öppning, ser de två skuggvakterna igen. Lika identisk som den tidigare så hon tänker inte på att en hade bytts ut under vinterns gång. De blir självklart inte hejdade utan en drar istället undan den tyngre duken för dottern och gäster och hon tar ett andetag innan de kliver in.

Slås direkt av en tydligare värme, inte kvävande men något torrare och behaglig av alla glödbråk som finns samlade i järnkorgar i det luxuösa tältet. Övermagikern står i dess mitt och väntar in dem, i de djupa och dyrbara svarta sidenlagren till magikerskrud med sina tydliga broderingar till runinskriptioner. Händerna vilsamt mot varandra framför famnen och med ett uttryck över det tatuerade anletet som sade varken till eller från.

Lätt krökning över de där mungiporna som tydligen var ett visst familjedrag, men ögonen är skarpt gula och kalla och direkt över dem när de träder in. Han, eller någon, har stökat undan redan från det låga bordet längre in vid halvcirkeln av lågt belägna sittkuddar med ryggstöd. Han står bredvid den absoluta centrumpunkten, där mattorna och upphöjda trägolvet slutar i en cirkel av både röd och vit sand.

"#At last, you're home... do you have Any id-#"

"Far snälla..."

På den lokala tungan.

"Och jag kommer inte för att be om ursäkt, jag gjorde det för att jag ville och behövde."

Delar av läpparna försvinner när den äldre pressar kort samman och verkar ta ett djupt andetag, som för att inte explodera eller orsaka någon form av hjärtattack på flödet som cirkulerar kring och inom tältet. Var som att stiga in i en helt annan sfär i det likväl, borta är ljudet av lägret, och landet egentligen. Vindar kan dra förbi men inget hörs eller känns ens längs tältets fortfarande icke-solida former som tyg eller läder som fladdrar. Allt är stilla, förutom den äldres blick som söker över dem ihärdigt. Fastnar över amuletterna som hänger kring Nedras hals. Blundar för ett ögonblick, innan andetaget andas ut igen och han ser till Darondh.

"Man vet sannerligen inte vad som är värre! Nå... huvudsaken är att du är åter, min lilla stjärna. Men tro inte man glömmer eller tänkt låta det glida förbi. Bortsett från det, om du skall presentera oss?"

Höjer ett krökt och halvt övertatuerat ögonbryn och Darondh tar orda så som hon säkert hade övat många gånger tyst för sig själv vid det här laget.

De står där framför varandra längre in i tältet och en stor del av henne är ändå bara så glad att återse fadern, men glömmer inte hur bäst spela detta honom in i händerna.

"Så detta är min fader, Shobheir, övermagiker, rådsmedlem och diplomat till vår härskare hemmavid, Agather Khadath'non. Detta är Nedra Robaroit, jägare och korpikalla från Vildland. Jag stötte först på henne och vad jag trodde var hennes bror, Arden, här i Langtrue först. Fick upp intresse och började göra efterforskning, är så lite skrivet och känt om klanerna så långt norrut. Tror de kan vara en av de äldre grenarna? Jag skrev till mor om det likväl, så du vet. Godkännande att fortsätta efterforskningarna."

Fadern ser plötsligt icket så mäkta road ut och lägger till lågt.

"Tror inte hon skulle godkänna en Sådan fältstudie kära dotter."

"Nej men, det var innan drömmarna. Och... kallelsen jag fick. Jag hade lekt med tanken att åka innan, erkänner jag. Men de var i problem, tycks det inte så viktigt far om det färdas genom rummen och kanske tiden själv? Hur kunde jag säga något, ni skulle hålla mig kvar, och hade det varit för sent. Jag tog mig med annan hjälp fram, hela vägen. Just i tid, att rädda dem, och de räddade mig. Och de är en och samma, Nedra och Arden, insåg jag. Och är med mig nu och så kommer det vara."

Fadern blinkar något, hakar istället upp sig på det något kluriga istället för det uppenbara för att det var enklare.

"Ah, sah... spegelvänt är det."

Lämnar Resten av det hela till senare, var mycket annat att pussla samman där han står och granskar dottern med den minst sagt vilda fränden. Men var ingen diplomat för intet, så harklar kort till strupen som dunkar en aning. Blicken är stadig som ändå innerlig in mot Nedras tvåfärgade, hah, sådant var ovanligt likväl. Om än de hade en sådan i lägret men det var ju från en ren olycka det. Undrade i sitt inte så stilla sinne om det hade att göra med de två sidorna. Lila var också en gammal åtråvärd färg. Låter till och med mungiporna mjukna en aning och tatueringarna flyter något men var nog ljusen omkring som spelar en spratt.

"Ens djupaste tack till er, korpikalla Robaroit, för att ni återbördade vår kära, envisaste, äldsta dotter, säkert, till oss. Ovärderligt, som det är. Se er som hemma här och vi kan behöva kunniga jägare. Som en tror sig allt läst något om de vilda gamla klanerna, men inte mycket är nedskrivet som sagt."

Robaroit/Dervla:  
Dervla hade inte haft något emot att Kheitair var med dem, men kanske ville Darondh inte att brodern skulle se henne naken? Och kanske hade hon saker att säga sin bror som hon inte tyckte att Dervla behövde veta? Solitären kan knappt slita blicken från barndomsväninnan och hon vill egentligen inte att hon ska gå, vill hålla om henne ett tag till och ha henne för sig själv. 

Kheitair får ta över chimeran och kelar med den på ett sätt som gör Nedra glad att Aino inte kan ta människoform och hon sneglar lätt mot hans syster. Kanske skulle de båda vara tacksamma? Han pekar ut sitt tält och talar vidare och kannibalen vänder sig mer mot magikern och dennes kamrat. Kzer, hade det inte varit?.. men hon hade sett honom med en blondin den gången. 

"Gör så, jag har något till dig med, jag har först lite dagbok över vad som hänt när du varit borta.. så, till din far nu, innan jag ångrar mig och bär med dig hem."

Hon rycker därefter på axlarna, hon tänkte då inte våga sig in där utan kysser Darondhs kind och nickar innan hon svassar över till Kheitair och katten under tiden. 

Det blir Nedra och Darondh som ger sig av in i spindelns näste, förbi vakter som Robaroit tycker ser kusliga ut och så in i ett varmt tält.   
Fadern står väntande, påbörjar vad Nedra andas är en utskällning men avbryts. Ojsan? Lika självständig och bestämd hemma?

Handen går mot amuletten när han tittar på dem men hon ångrar sig och biter ihop.   
Presentation? Den äldre mannen har en imponerande mängd titlar och hon undrar vad hon själv skulle kunna ha? Viimeinen - den sista, lät för trist. 

Det gör ondare än vad hon trodde det skulle göra över att bli jämförd med någon slags studie. Inse att om hon varit ordinär så hade Darondh kanske inte blivit intresserad. 

Tvekande sneglar hon så mot Darondh, skulle hon tala nu? Vad skulle hon ens säga? Fadern i sig såg inte otäck ut, han har en snällhet i blicken hon tycker om, men hon kan ana att där finns magi och behöver bita ihop för att inte huka sig och dra kniv. Det skrämde henne, amuletter eller inte. 

"Ett tack till er, shobheir (?) vars dotter jag mitt liv nu är skyldig. Jag hade inte stått här idag om det inte varit för henne."

Hon tvingar sig att slappna av, vill inte råka byta till Arden. Det var spänt nog som det var, men oro var alltid ett stort initiations-moment och hon vill gripa efter Darondhs hand men biter istället ner i läppen med de vassa tänderna, den “stora hemligheten” var redan avslöjad, hur mycket fadern nu förstod. Folk sa alltid att de gjorde det, men ingen verkade på fullaste allvar inse vad som faktiskt hände.   
Det var inte bara på utsidan som Robaroit förändrades, det var även på insidan, fullt fungerande könsorgan och hormoner som gjorde sitt för att styra besluten. 

Korpikalla hade isolerat sig i Vildlands skogar efter att de tappat tron på gudarna, somliga stammar mer än andra. Även de hade slagits mot drakarna på ilmalajnas sida och så hade många allianser skapats. Saagis mor var korpikalla, hon visste vilken stam den äldre kommit ifrån och gör allt hon visste fanns de kvar. Inga sjukdomar, inga förändringar. Hon hade även stött på fadern några gånger då han kommit för att försöka hjälpa men blivit ivägsjasad. Inte hade de tyckt sig behöva hjälp av någon gudman!

Sådan far, sådan dotter egentligen, tänkte hon en smula bistert i tanken på att Darondhs brorsbarn far till vad hon hade hoppats var hennes.   
Så vad sade man mer? Hon visste inte.

"Jag lovar att hålla henne trygg.. och mätt."

Hon sneglar mot den magra magikern och kände sig med ens skamsen över att hon inte kunnat finna henne mer protein, kanske skulle de ha köpt henne en ny klänning? Och håret… hon hade själv inte varit nöjd om Darondh varit hennes dotter och de levde - tja, såhär? Nedra själv har snörade smalben och fötter, ett höftskynke och ansiktsmålning. Hon kände sig inte naken, men kanske en smula torftig? 

Darondh/Agather:  
Darondh känner sin far, så nära på ut och in som någon kunde göra. Mycket tack vare sin mor, och att fadern älskade små barn och hans egna små (trots de ändå växte upp så småningom) var hans allt. Så att linda honom kring lillfingret hade hon redan gjort som liten och bara fördjupa det med åldern.

Och genom fadern, lista ut hur bäst att hantera modern. I raka motsats till Kheitair som gnuggade sig som ett rivjärn alltid i motstånd, så hade hon lärt sig att glida med och svänga i strömmarna och manövrera sig där det var mest optimalt att börja styra. Kunde inte med föräldrarna riktigt vara den bestämda full tut, men det kunde användas mer och mer med åldern och när hon kände sig säker på sin sak. Hon var mer än medveten hon är favoriten, men hade också kämpat sig till det från första början.

Tog emot att använda Robaroit som ett studieobjekt och skulle be om ursäkt för det senare när det bara var de två, hon är nyfiken på deras ursprung och klaner, var dock absolut inte det viktigaste i sin egen attraktion. Men det tilltalar fadern utan tvekan så här först ut och förmildrar hennes eget agerande. Det och drömmarna.

Skulle göra detsamma med modern, därav brevet i första början som dessutom var ett perfekt ess att använda tillbaka mot fadern, och så gick föräldraspelet. Och hon hade mer sådana kort i sin ärm. Om hon varit Kheitair och gjort samma typ av stunt, hade de skickat hem henne utan tvekan och värre därtill. Dessutom vill hon göra sig klar över att det fanns inget de kunde säga heller om hennes val av älskare heller. Det var, okonventionellt med sådana vildar, men inte helt uppåt väggarna. Korpikallas var också mörkeralver, så var det med det!

Så hon ler något mjukt och möter då och då Nedras blick, bekräftande, och försäkrande så att säga. Och fadern verkar mer än nöjd med vad Robaroit faktiskt säger och lägger upp en hand kort mot solarplexus, en väldig tydlig stolt glimt i de ljusgula ögonen och leendet blir därtill mer ärligt och farligt charmant. Hummar till och ser över sin avmagrade dotter, även om rocken döljer en del så, han har trots allt känt henne sen hon var en liten grodd inom modern.

"Kommer hålla er till det löftet, korpikalla Robaroit."

Måhända han var något blidkad för stunden, inte helt nöjd, men inte helt missnöjd heller. Analyserar det hela fortfarande ser Darondh och hon tar kort om Nedras hand och trycker den innan hon börjar ta av sig sin packning och ställer ned den över tältets golv och rotar lite.

Får upp den läderinbundna anteckningsboken hon haft med sig hela vägen, allt tjockare som den verkar där fler och fler sidor blivit använda.

"Har med mig saker till Far, för mer samtal sedan. Här, är min sammanställning över färden till och genom Vildland. Allt jag stött på och observerat. Finns en hel del saker av vikt där, och när det sätts in i det stora hela... vi behöver tala mer om det likväl."

På inte tal om allt annat, som hon var säker på att fadern önskar gå in på mer detaljer. Men ville hon verkligen inte att Nedra skulle behöva lyssna på, fadern kunde vara rätt, påstridig när det kom till det rent akademiska och om än han var charmant kunde han också vara rätt okänslig på en och samma gång. Inget okänsligt över blicken när den äldre tar emot den alltjämt slitna anteckningsboken som om det varit profetian själv. Börjar inte direkt bläddra i den men syns att han önskar göra det och blicken han ger dottern är nära på skinande.

Höll på gå under av stolthet. Inte bara att hon lyckades smita iväg från honom på eget bevåg och hade så pass lojala vänner de inte heller bröt tystnaden, men sådant säger man inte högt utan som mörkeralvisk förälder bara håller som en del av uppväxten. Om än det smärtade en själv, men var det som var del i det. Men att hon tagit sig tiden att studera, lära och observera saker väl där. Näsvingarna vidgar sig lite, om än tatueringarna ligger över anletet så skönjs det varifrån sonen mestadels fått sina drag. På inte tal om uttryck, och säkert en hel del annat. Darondh hade inte kommit undan det heller, men inte i samma omfång. Den äldre svarar bara mer och mer kurrande i stämman.

"Utmärkt, utmärkt kära dotter. Och vi skall sannerligen ta en sammankomst igen, men först vila och mat för er, sah? Tältet har stått redo, skall se till mat och allt vad ni kan behöva skickas dit."

Darondh niger kort innan hon igen ser mot Nedra, bara en sak till, sedan var de klara. Och hon gräver igen i packningen för att ta upp en av de färdiggjorda "mutorna" som Arden kallat dem, och egentligen, det var inte helt fel uttryckt. Lindat in hornet hon skapat åt fadern i en av de tunnare läderstyckena hon funnit och tar så steget mot honom för att sträcka fram det med båda armarna där det ligger i handflatorna. Som en offergåva.

"Detta är till dig Far."

De blekgula ögonen faller ned över benet som hålls upp och vidgar sig nära på direkt därefter. Flödet tätnar en aning kring tältet och det rör sig också över den äldres hud. När han sträcker fram högerhanden till benet, ljusa, med sina mörka blodiga ådror i sig så förflyttar sig tatueringarna. Likt svart vätska under huden, även över fingrarna och handen som greppar tag om drakfundamentet.

Anletet nära på helt "rent", och sannerligen drag som sonen ärvt om än de är långt äldre och skarpare hos den äldre. Halsen är nu helt svart och går likt en linje inunder käkbenen och vid hjässan av flytande svart. Börjar rinna ned skarpt i mitten av pannan, över näsryggen som en skugga av ett visir. Glödande blå runor sveps över och genom hornet där han håller det ordentligt i ett hänfört och lite för brett leende. Sedan täcks benet av en sotig svärta samtidigt som hans kropp inunder skruden i ett andetag byggs och ledade mörka rustningsdelar dras omslutande om de långa fingrarna för att avrundas i klor vid fingertopparna.

Matta, välanvända och så även tycks lager av tyg fladdra fram, dammigt, nött, gammalt. Vänsterhanden höjs där fingrarna slickas av magikerrustningen som framträder i en gest, upp, sedan ned och håller då i en lång mörk som dåsigt sotig tjock stav där den halvt om halvt fladdrar in och ut från verkligheten. Huvudet otydligt tills han tar hornet och för det mot den redan behornade oidentifierbara skallen som sitter där med tjockt mörker som rinner ut från ögonhålorna. Hornet placeras mitt på skallen och löper i perfekt passform i en båge bakåt och krökt vasst uppåt och fäster sig direkt.

Något sker, och man kan precis skönja hur en eld tänds dov och skälvande i ögonhålorna innan magikern låter det ske bakom kulisserna och den är försvunnen igen. Rustningen blir kvar dock, skönjbart över händerna, under skruden med sina extra lager tyger och tatueringarnas skuggningar över anletet. Tagen verkar övermagikern dock vara.

"Man råder en brist på ord, käraste dotter."

Robaroit:  
Robaroit mindes inte helt sina föräldrar, modern som var far till andra syskon, och fadern som var mor till ännu ett antal. Hon trodde sig minnas deras ögon, men det var för långt borta nu och på sätt och vis avundas hon Darondh som har flera i sitt liv som faktiskt bryr sig om ifall hon lever eller dör. Vart hon håller hus, vilka hon är med etc.

Hon anar inte helt hur det kändes för den andra, kan inte läsa av hennes hållning och blicken faller ifrån fadern även när hon istället studerar golvet som om det plötsligt var intressant. Det mjuka leendet kunde lika gärna vara en nedlåtande klapp på huvudet men hon drar i en mungipa för att ge henne någon sorts respons tillbaka men fattar egentligen inte. Var inte van vid sociala regler och beteenden, inte på det sättet i alla fall och klumpen växer i hennes mage. Men hon nickar åt den äldre mannen, försöker att skjuta bort känslan av oro som kittlade mellan skulderbladen.

"Jag förväntar mig inget mindre, shobheir."

För det var rätt titel? Vad betydde det ens? Den tryckta handen får henne att istället se på när magikern packar upp packningen de ting i ben hon hade arbetat på. En gåva efter utfört arbete var väl en gåva, men innan? Då var det en muta, var det inte något sådant Moesia alltid sagt? Boken plockas fram först, Nedra hade bara tittat på bilderna men av de att döma borde fadern väl bli mer än nöjd? Vilket han verkar bli, till och med hon, en utböling, kan se hur han verkar bli rörd och stolt på samma gång och hon är förvånad över att han inte darrar på rösten.

Hon sneglar mot den andra när hornet plockas fram och oron blir starkare, som om hon kunde kännas vad som komma skulle.

Det är en smula ironiskt ändå, hur någon som Robaroit kunde döma ut en man, men hon gjorde det ändå. Ser tatueringarna som verkar leva på den äldre; röra sig som slingrande ormar och hon känner sig nästan svimfärdigt illamående. Hon tvingar sig ändå att fortsätta att titta, vill ändå inte visa sig svag men känner vätan i munnen, spänningen i halsen som hon försöker att svälja ner. Hon vill kräkas men istället kommer den gula vätskan ur hennes näsa med ett andetag och hon för snabbt handen till ansiktet för att fånga upp det.

"Rakasta" (Love)--

Hon hinner inte länge, vänder sig om mot utgången men faller tungt ner på knä, griper om Darondhs ben för att inte falla helt och rycker till, hör själv hur muskler och leder poppar och flyttar då sig, växer eller kryper och hon kniper samman ögonen 'nej, nej, nej, inte nu!'

Hon skäms som en hund när förvandlingen är ett faktum, något som för henne likställs med att göra på sig, och detta framför Darondhs far.  
Arden biter ihop, tänderna sågas mot varandra och han slår en knuten näve i golvet, andas tungt och irriterat innan han reser sig upp till sin fulla längd, får hålla uppe höftskynket och känner lindorna strama hårt om smalbenen.

"Jag ber så mycket om ursäkt, jag-- förklara du, så ses vi där ute?"

Han nickar kort i avsked mot Agather, vågar inte möta hans blick utan vänder tvärt och går mot utgången.

Dervla har ordnat i sitt hus så länge, skrivit på ett ark, hon hänger på dörren om att Kzer får vackert lov att sova i det stora huset. Nog skulle Ataan mer än gärna ta emot honom? Atsar var inte lika säkert.

Darondh/Agather:  
Detta var en del utav hennes arv likväl, magin är en av de starka grundpelarna i hennes blod och släktled från båda håll. Trots hon sett sin faders rustning och mer därtill än vad som visades här och nu så kan hon ändå aldrig riktigt vänja sig vid det. Är speciellt staven, men är också den som är av sådan vikt och något fadern var ytterst stolt över och ett arvegods utan dess like. Ett komplement till den var ovärderligt egentligen, så hornet hade så många betydelser och att hon hade lyckats finna en sådan pusselbit gick inte att forma i ord.

Hon var vaksam till dock att fadern skulle göra Robaroit alldeles för obekväm ifall han så skulle släppa något mer på sin egen magi, vilket var precis det han gjorde. Så första tecknet och vad hon intuitivt anar är en svordom så vänder hon sig halvt om samtidigt som Nedra faller på knä och greppar tag om henne. Hennes händer dyker direkt ned mot den andra men läggs över en axel oroligt precis när den knäpper och knastrar och vidgar sig som växer utåt mer kantigt och får hålla sig från att göra något mer. Ser snabbt till sidan över en axel till sin far som står alldeles blickstilla, ögonen vida men inte förskräckta, utan mer fokuserade att inte missa en enda del av förvandlingen.

Visste själv det var något helt annat att få det förklarat för sig än att faktiskt bevittnat det, nog för att hon själv inte ens haft en föraning när det hänt. Men ändå. Fadern ett mindre problem i det hela och det är Robaroit hon värnar om. Och samtidigt när Arden vecklas fram på sätt och vis, på bästa sätt hon kunde förklara det för sig själv egentligen, så får hon verkligen lägga band på sig att inte lyckas törna honom mer än nödvändigt.

Så därför hjälper hon honom inte upp från golvet och handen lättar ljumt från hans axel för att bara finna sig där stadigt vid hans närhet. Nickar med en blick upp mot hans anlete om än han kanske inte heller möter den som hennes far och svarar lugnt och varmt ändå i tonerna.

"Sah, jag kommer väldigt snart."

Den äldre har nickat och aldrig lämnat blicken från förvandlingen och den manliga formen som trätt fram där. Något tagen ändå är han men skamlöst såklart inte uppfattat det var något att skämmas över på så vis.

"Inget att ursäkta, på återseende Robaroit..."

När denne lämnat tältet vänder han sig direkt till sin dotter som ser mer än kluven ut att stanna eller gå, nå, han skulle inte uppehålla henne längre än nödvändigt. Hade förståelse likväl för att de precis anlänt efter en lång, lång resa och det fanns tid att redovisa mer sedan. Skulle läsa hennes anteckningsbok först och främst innan dess.

"#Fascinating... so are they two different people? Do they control it, other than just happened here of course? Do all Korpikallas have this ability? What is that secretion?#"

"#Different but the same, it's like... if you could switch gender, entirely, back and forth. You'd be the same but different aspects, physically and mentally. Father, please... I don't have all the answers and Robaroit doesn't like to talk about it, so don't pry and I don't want it to be a thing to study. Not from you, not Ma'zara, not anyone. It's an ability and leave it at that. We want some privacy on the matter and Robaroits clan. I'll talk to you more later, I promise. We're tired, and I'm so glad to be back home, but...#"

Hinner inte fortsätta då hon både vill förklara sakligt och något korrekt till sin far, men inte För ingående heller, för åtminstone Robaroits personliga sfär. Vill inte sätta under lupp på så vis, om än hon behövde nämna det innan en hel del men annars skulle det enbart bli mer frågeställningar senare och säkert långt mer okänsligt och ingående rakt på.

Så här så kunde hon hindra det i sin linda åtminstone och sätta gränser. Men färden och är överväldigad att vara tillbaka börjar ta ut sin rätt och känner hur hon svamlar, innan hon blir indragen i faderns famn. Känner den omöjligt hårda rustningen under den både slitna som sidenlena svarta klädseln över. Han håller i hennes bok i ena handen och den andra armen lindad runt hennes midja.

Hon greppar tag om hans klädsel och räds inte närheten till den matta metallen som doftar, rost, blod, svavel och sand. Pressar ansiktet in mot hans lena varma hals istället, som hon alltid gjort sen hon var liten och var både en slags trygghet för henne och en översvämmande nostalgi för honom. Doftar av kryddor, rökelse och Hem. Blundar och får en mjuk kyss sen över pannan av helt blottade ljusa läppar utan tatueringar.

"#Go and rest and eat my precious little star, your tent should be prepared by now and something could easily be erected for Robaroit close by. We'll talk more later. You're back and that's what matter the most. I'll go easy on your, hunter, friend.#"

Hon står nära och slår upp ögonen, halvslutet och strängt glimmande med en hand över hans axel och rustning. Blicken så pass snabbt icke-road och fanns så mycket av modern där i henne. Så fadern hade slagit dövörat till ändå tidigare, skulle nog vara en process då.

"#My partner and lover. We'll be sharing tent, so that's that.#"

Den äldre harklar sig lågt hastigt och får en viss liten spänning över anletet, där hon mjuknar upp så som modern väldigt sällan som vid en blå måne gjorde, vilket lindar bara fadern ännu hårdare kring lillfingret. Ger honom ett litet leende och sträcker sig upp för att lägga en mjuk puss tillbaka över den fortfarande tatuerings-fria liljebleka och perfekta skarpa kinden.

"#Thank you daddy.#"

\--- 

Hon var den enda av barnen, både de vuxna och de halvt vuxna som fortfarande använde det mer familjära och mjukare ordet. Och fadern misstycker inte, sannerligen inte. Hon är hans lilla stjärna och är i ett mjukt leende och blick han ser henne sen ta sin packning och gå ut till sin, älskare.

Skulle ta en tid att vänja sig vid, inte så att han kunde hejda henne heller eller att det var något fel i det. Var väl bara, okonventionellt och oväntat först och främst. Nåväl, hon är här, hon lever och är säker och om än han var tvungen också erkänna hennes bedrift att både gå under näsan på honom, utsätta sig för fara och klara det, så var det fortfarande svårt att se de växa upp. Men stolt är han samtidigt som han kväver en lekfull tanke att bygga ett "fängelse" för sina viljestarka barn. Men då lärde de sig inget... ack.

Glömmer bekymren dock som svärmar allt omkring lägret, familjen som på inte tal om hemstaden, härskaren, politiken, etc och istället passar på där han var mer isolerad inom tältet och ensam för stunden om än han hade tjänare nu som kunde passera in genom sidoingångar. Sträcker på nacken och ler något roat för sig själv där han lägger undan dotterns anteckningsbok för att höja den fria handen med sin rustning över sig. Återfå staven i sitt grepp och magin ebbar ut genom tältets sfär ytterligare en gång, men mer genomsyrande och denna gång, mer öppnat.

Stavens behornade huvud glöder fortfarande starkt från dess hålor, mer oljelik mörk sotig dimma vandrar där mellan den halvt öppnade vassa käften och cirkulerar in genom ögonen likväl och rinner från de tre hornens gestalter. Vänder och vrider på den där han betraktar också ringar som bildats bakom skallen, från hornens tre spetsar och krön hänger de stora och länkar in i varandra nu. Se där ja.

Alldeles så nöjd börjar också det tatuerade visiret ta form och krypa över huvudet, skalpen, genom håret och över pannan som vässat ned över näsryggen i en spetsigare mattsvart rygg där hjälmen träder fram. Skuggar och förmörkar kring ögonen och vandrar också ut mer materialiserat upp över halsen och kring käklinjen som hakan. Delar sig upp från pannan och över skalpen i två skarpa ryggar, håret beblandas mellan men öronen döljs därunder.

Skruden mer och mer smält in något mer slitstarkt men långt mer dammigt och ändå slitigt tjockt plagg där det hänger omkring och över rustningen i lager och i förstärkta skinndetaljer likväl. En tyngd gammal kedja till "bälte" som något fortfarande dolt hänger tungt där från höften.

Håller stavens skalle mer i jämnhöjd till sig själv och blickar orädd och direkt in i de sotigt röda ilsket glödande ögonen.

"#Ah yes, well, it's been a long time since our last battle. It'll come again, it always does.#"

Det knastrar dovt där skallen sakta, sakta särar på de sotigt mörka käkarna och vidgar gapet stilla. Stumt men inte utan mening.

\---

När Dervla hade begett sig för att förbereda huset för väninnans omsorg och välkomnande så hade Kheitair gått till sitt egna tält med Aino varmt i famnen för att visa henne runt på så vis. Fanns mat där att äta och slavinnan fick ordna fram tillagat mört kött, eller färskt om hon så föredrog det. Han stannar till en gång mer tvärt i tältet där han ännu en gång befinner sig i en vag doft av apelsin och annan citrus och ler så smått för sig själv.

Aino var välkommen att stanna eller gå som hon själv önskade, skulle alltid finnas minst en varm famn att krypa upp intill om hon så önskade.

\---

Darondh kliver ut raskt där till lägret och luften som var så mycket annorlunda ändå än den där inne i tältet. Förbi skuggvakterna utan en blick till dem för att direkt sluta upp vid Robaroits gestalt. Lägret är stillsamt denna tidpunkt, de flesta av de mer livligare och slitsamma sysslorna har ebbat ut när solen börjat sänka sig men det är alltid viss aktivitet under dygnets alla timmar.

Dessutom kunde krigarna ibland "roa sig", på order, med träning mitt i mörkaste natten och minimalt med facklor. Men just nu så avrundar byggarna de mer känsligare operationerna och en viss slags stillhet sänker sig. Det finns en viss doft också i vinden som talar för höst mer än sensommar, en mogen, frodig en. När det kommer direkt från skogen runt omkring, inte från en mer ångande plats i lägrets centrum. Där var det alltid en mer sötma till övermoget som fanns i luften.

Tar honom inte i handen men försöker möta hans blick med ett försäkrande diskret leende och knycker bestämt med nacken.

"Kom."

Leder honom på så vis raka spåret till hennes tält, inte lika stort som faderns eller lika lyxigt inrett som broderns, men det hade istället ett avtryck av henne själv. Praktiskt, något avskalat, strikt, ordentligt men ändå trivsamt. Och saknade knappast sina dyrbarheter, men det hade sin funktion alltid. Britsen som är mer en säng står bäddad och tältet kändes knappt som ett tält, mer inneslutet och som ett flyttbart hem. Trägolv som hos fadern, med tjocka vävda mattor i mörka färger. Fällar fanns där men mer korthåriga än de i norr. Fylliga kuddar och täcken. Skrivbord, avlastningsbord, bokhyllor på bokhyllor, kistor med kläder och annat.

Det hade också blivit nyligt iordningställt men hon hade inte hunnit se någon lämna det, ett kar med fyllt varmt vatten, nya tjocka linnen att torka sig. Krus med både smaksatt kallt vatten, vin, skålar med torkad frukt. Uppskuret mörkt och nyligt tillagat kött med grillade rotfrukter, ostar, bröd. Äpplen. Ställer ned packningen igen och är till honom direkt hon vänder sig där hon dragit för öppningen så de tunga ytterflikarna faller ned.

"Jag, vill be om ursäkt. Önskade inte tala om dig på det sättet, min far kräver man är rätt formell stundtals och... det man utelämnar tar han mer ingående reda på. Visste inte om han skulle, vidga sin magi så heller. Önskar verkligen inte du ska bli, obekväm."

Avskyr han lägret nu? Hon hoppades sannerligen inte. Var väl något av en skärseld nu att ha genomgått, så det må så vara obehagligt som det säkert var. Men det var avklarat och måhända skulle det ta en tid, men hon hoppas och skulle arbeta för att det också skulle bli mer av en trygg plats.


	18. Att komma ikapp

Robraoit/Atsar:  
Kanske hade han förstått vikten mer om han varit vitnervävare? Just nu var de rörliga tatueringarna och staven etcetera mest obegripliga och en smula skrämmande. Kanske skulle han vänja sig? Men inte idag. 

Det Darondh tolkar som en svordom hade varit början på en ömhetsbetygelse, men vem visste egentligen med hans språk? Omedvetet uppskattar han hennes tankar och avstånd. Allt han behövde var att veta att hon fann där, hade sett hennes trygga blick men inte velat se faderns. Kanske kunde han en dag försöka beskriva detaljerna runt förvandlingen, det psykologiska oket. Men behövde vara mer husvarm för sådant. 

På utsidan av tältet, drar ett djupt andetag sv luften som tagit en ton av höst och som nästan kändes kall i hans lungor. Runtomkring honom i lägret var det full rörelse, om det alltid var så eller om det berodde på Darondh, visste han inte men han ser sig om med kyligt intresse, kliar sig under hakan och suger på en hörntand medan han ignorerar de frågande blickar han får -hade den vilde som kommit inte varit en kvinna? Så intressant var det däremot inte och efter några högljudda order och svordomar var arbetarna i full gång igen. 

Arden beger sig till en tunna med vatten, vaskar av sig det värsta av kletet och rör om med fingret så det löser upp sig och ser några män slita med något som ser ut som en stor smedja. De gör betydligt större åverkan på naturen än hans sort, skövlar träd och sliter upp rötter, överallt fanns små eldar, benrester och besynnerliga växter verkar istället tränga upp ur jorden lite här och där. Det är en av dessa han synar när Darondh väl kommer ut ur faderns tält.

Runt honom har arbeten avslutats och eldar släckts, utan att han ens märkt det och nog är väl det ett tecken på hur bekväm han ändå var här? Han försöker ändå ge henne ett leende som för att lugna oron hon kanske känner efter incidenten där inne och tar packningen ur hennes händer för att istället bära det medan han följer henne, försöker lägga vägen och de olika tälten och de halvfärdiga byggnaderna på minnet. 

Han ser sig om i hennes tält medan han står böjd och surrar upp lindorna runt smalbenen. Tycker om atmosfären. Det är inte lika tarvligt ombonat som hos Roivhiskan, har betydligt fler bekvämligheter än hans grotta och när han barfota kliver över golv och mattor så ler han lätt. 

Han är på väg mot maten när hon ber om ursäkt, rycker på de bleka men stora axlarna som för att säga att det inget gjorde, inte med så mycket mat framdukat och han stoppar girigt i sig, helst en av varje sort.   
Han har lagt frukter han vet gifter sig med köttet ovanpå en bit och styr den nu svävande, upp och ner, sida mot sida, mot hennes mun. 

"Säg; aaaaa.. seså, du måste äta lite innan du lämnar mig för den där storbröstade jäntan. "

Men han säger det med ett litet flin. 

"Jag stannar här och snokar igenom dina saker så länge. Om du inte vill att jag söker upp din bror och letar rätt på Aino?"

~~~

Det var inte lång tid för Atsar att känna av den nya besökaren, är mer fascinerad och dragen än han egentligen borde och för att slippa pinsamheten i att inte bli insläppt så tar han en tunnel som låter honom smidigt falla ut på Kheitairs mjuka säng. 

Ett definitivt problem, och för shob’ukens säkerhet borde den egentligen täppas till. Men krälar gör han över sängen; sådär kattlik smidigt som han verkar ha varit sedan födseln. Det vindstripade håret hänger rakt längs hans sidor och de brandgula ögonen glimmar till i dunklet från tältets ljus.   
Kiss kiss..

~~~ 

Darondh:  
Hon skulle utan tvekan behöva ta lektioner i deras språk, och något hon säkert skulle ta upp med Robaroit så småningom. Men oavsett vad hon trodde det betyder, så är hon där. Och det är en lättnad utan tvekan att se honom åtminstone försöka le där utanför det stora tältet.

Hon själv hade knappt landat så kunde väl på sätt och vis föreställa sig hur det skulle vara för den andre. De byggare eller krigare som sett en kvinna kliva in, och en manlig version kliva ut fick helt enkelt lov att klura vidare på det där. Deras undran betyder inte lika mycket för henne som hennes familj och de som står närmast. Och för Robaroits skull likväl önskar hon att kunna just förklara så gott det gick, så det inte behöver vara något besynnerligt eller oväntat.

Saker klart och tydligt så långt det gick, sen ville hon inte att deras privatliv skulle vändas ut och liv heller som i ett annat förstoringsglas utan gränser fanns det absolut! Nå, Dervla skulle väl få veta ett och annat, men var i ren systerlighet.

Ser hur han verkar glömma bekymmer så snart han nått det uppdukade bordet, själv så visste hon inte riktigt hur hungrig hon var egentligen och skakar lite på huvudet. Var det ett typiskt manligt drag, undrade om Nedra hade varit så pass obrydd? Och hon rynkar pannan lite när han kommer med en munfull med skuret kött och frukt mot henne som ett annat barn.

"Jag är allvarlig!"

Tar tag om hans starkare handled, bestämt, när fingrarna med maten kommit mot hennes mun och hejdar den precis innan för att spänna blicken i honom. Inte fullt så dödligt allvarlig dock, är något bävande och fortfarande trött och något skört hos henne.

Hon är fortfarande i Vildland egentligen, mentalt och känslomässigt, skulle ta ett tag att vänja sig vid dimmgrindarna på så vis också. Men att släppa den anspänningen som följt med från den nordliga kontinenten, det var svårt. Egentligen inte arg eller irriterad, han har inte gjort något fel, inte hon heller men på sätt och vis rädd är hon. Att det skulle varit på annat vis, att han dött, inte följt med för ena orsaken efter den andra och inget var ett bättre alternativ än detta.

Hon har inte velat något mer eller högre att de följt henne, och just nu för trött och urladdad att se på det mer nyktert och resonabelt. Håller handen så hårt hon kan, vilket inte var så hårt egentligen, kring hans handled. Vet inte hur hon ska få honom att förstå, eller trösta, eller var det han som behövde tröstas egentligen? Hon skulle gråta hos Dervla, inser hon halvt omedvetet.

Kommer på sig själv dock att vira sig själv för hårt och för långt iväg, så hon nappar taget om matbiten mellan hans fingrar med sina mjuka läppar och ser undan något en hotande rosa ton ligger lite över de skarpa kindbenen. Ler bara något i det sista och skakar på huvudet. Behåller greppet men ljummare lent kring hans handled innan hon släpper och börjar ta av sig ytterrocken för att lägga den över en stol.

"Snoka du, hur mycket du vill, har inga hemligheter för dig. Och tror Aino säkert kommer så snart hon vill. Ät, bada i karet här om du vill, sov... jag kommer bli upprörd om jag inte hittar dig här när jag ska sova sen."

Hur länge det nu kunde vara hos väninnan, men det blev man ju varse, önskar inte skynda på något utav det utan fick ta den tid det tar. Ett långt bad, komma ikapp varandra, ompyssling, hårvård, säkert några flaskor vin och annat som skulle avverkas och skulle nog bli itvingad mat där med.

Säkert sova där med, men skulle behövas flera omgångar kändes det som innan hon var helt ikapp. Inser hon hade haft den teckningen av honom just fritt här i tältet, men den hade följt med till Vildland, med en ny en på Nedra i boken. Och där var också det fria äldre arket på Arden. Nu i faderns händer ett tag framöver, nåväl, kan inte hjälpas.

"Och den storbystade är anledningen varför jag inte frös ihjäl direkt före eller i Vindpina, hon ordnade björnpälsen, mössan och vantarna åt mig innan jag reste. Spjutsvärdet kommer bli hennes."

Ler lite snett, gjorde Dervla heder, och inte hennes egen planering direkt. Ett magiskt gammalt vapen kunde knappast ersätta det, men oavsett så var väninnan den som var värdig det.

Robaroit:  
Det var nog ett typiskt manligt drag, Arden tenderade inte att ta saker särskilt allvarligt. Se bara hur han behandlat sitt egna liv. 

Han flinar först när hon greppar om handleden, vill givetvis reta henne men kan ändå se det oroliga allvaret och mjuknar, ger ifrån sig en ljum suck. 

"Jag vet det, minun nukkuni (my doll), jag tror inte du skulle riskera ditt liv och trotsa Vildpina och Isvidda för ett studieobjekt."

Egentligen vill han bara dra ner henne i sängen, sova några dagar och först då möta denna nya värld, tillsammans. Men hon hade plikter, han förstod det, var tvungen att vara en god litet sessa för att gottgöra att hon sprungit bort. Även Arden kan förstå behovet att tala till en vän, det var därför han var så enträgen att hon skulle gå nu, innan utmattningen sväljer dem båda. 

När hon väl nappar så lindar han armen om hennes huvud, drar henne intill sig mot det nakna bröstet och kysser den ljusa pannan. 

"Minun pelastajani (My savior)... Jag ska hålla på humöret -- Är det ett löfte? Är det för att du är en av de där duktiga flickorna som inte har några hemligheter? I alla fall inte hemma.. Och jag lovar på heder och samvete att inte falla i sömn i någon annan säng än den jag får lov att dela med dig, min dam.."

Tonen är något sardonisk och det drar i hans ena mungipa, men det är ett löfte likväl och han knyter upp höftskynket för att trycka det i hennes hand, står så naken och spänd, musklerna tydliga under den ljusa huden. 

"Så, nu kan jag inte gå någonstans utan att du vet om det, lär bli ett väldigt liv, tror du inte?"

De vassa tänderna glimmar till när han biter av ett grin och han vänder sig om mot badet bara för att fortsätta tala över sin axel.

"Det hade varit något, den nakna barbaren på fri fot ‘Vad har hon egentligen dragit med sig hem?!’"

Han kliver i badet, ser inte ut att lyssna men nickar likväl. Lät som en redig vän ändå som läste på innan hon släppte iväg sin vän. 

"Låter som en god idé, se till att hon bjuder dig på mat också -- Och kom tillbaka innan det dagar?"

Rösten var mjukare här, en smula osäker och de olikfärgade ögonen riktas mot henne. 

"Du är mig kär. Seså! Iväg med dig nu! Låt en man då bada ifred." 

Darondh:  
Ännu ett ord, eller fras hon försökte lägga på minnet för att fråga om senare. Denna gång förstod hon det inte var en svordom, fick man ju hoppas och blicken är fortfarande stadig upp mot hans enträget men nog mjuknar mungiporna och läpparna en aning. Och hon skakar huvudet vagt för att bekräfta det.

Viktiga i det hela som rör studier, var nog hur hon hade fått de drömmarna till första början. Minns att far hade pratat om det tidigare under en av deras studie sessioner, lite från en blå himmel om än det inte var ovanligt när det kom till fadern och det var som om han hade velat vädra något men inte kunnat gå in på detaljer. Var flera år sedan, men de hade snuddat vid ämnet åtminstone. De som dyker långt ned bland vävens svallningar och ödestrådar kunde måhända... snudda vid framtid, nutid, dåtid på en och samma gång.

Just nu bara väldigt tacksam att äntligen vara hemma, med Robaroit och Aino som troligt blev bortskämd som hon även förtjänade i broderns tält. Men hade lärt sig den hårda vägen att aldrig bara stövla in där om det inte var absolut nödvändigt, så önskade inte Arden skulle göra det heller. Blir indragen i den famnen där och godtar det, en omfamning och trycker näsan in mot den varma spända huden över bröstet. Doftar samma men något annorlunda än Nedra, hade nog göra med hormonerna, båda hade en lugnande effekt dock.

Ler till något vagt roat och fnyser till desto tydligare. Blicken glimrar till och höjer viktigt på hakan.

"Inte så man så enkelt kan finna dem i alla fall. Eller lirka fram dem. Och bra, hade blivit tråkigt för alla inblandade."

Nå, det lät värre än vad det var, hon var ju en duktig flicka. Hade hon ens några hemligheter för de hon litade allra mest på? Egentligen inte. Sen var hon inte den att tala om saker vitt och brett om det inte var nödvändigt, men väljer utan tvekan sina hemligheter och andras och håller dem så djupt och låst inom sig själv. Så om hon blir förtrodd med något, är det förseglat. Sista sägs också med ett något snett leende, men inte mindre sant, behöver honom här hos sig.

Kommer av sig när han klär av sig och nära på reflexmässigt så tittar hon först och viker undan blicken lika snabbt och tar höftskynket som hon inte visste varför och håller det bara i en hand. Kan inte låta bli se över hans baksida heller när han kliver mot och i badet heller. En friskhet kommer utan tvekan över kinderna och anletet i stort, som kroppen igen vaknar till liv. Både harklar sig och fnyser lite i det han säger.

"Livat hade det nog blivit, för olika anledningar..."

Ville inte ens tänka på vad krigarna skulle tänka, agera, säga, kvinnorna som männen. Med Arden eller Nedra. Inte för att Robaroit inte skulle klara av det, men hon själv. Nå, det fick tas när det blev aktuellt. Ler mjukare och nickar.

"Jag är tillbaka då, jag lovar. Du är mig också kär, så drunkna inte!"

Och så stegar hon ut från tältet och lämnar honom till sitt. Tar fortfarande emot, att lämna, fortfarande fanns katastrofen där nära alltid i bakhuvudet och skulle nog dröja innan hon helt landar. Djupa andetag när hon styr stegen vidare mot Uracas hus, tar in dofterna, ljuden av lägret omkring och intalar sig själv hon är hemma, det är ingen dröm och det skulle inte slitas undan från henne vilket ögonblick som helst.

Kliver över den stenbelagda gången som leder upp till mellan de två speciellt byggda husen som är så bekanta för henne likväl och leendet lämnar aldrig läpparna. Går upp mot det mindre där hon vänder sig om kort mot det större, hör något högljudda mörka röster där inifrån, lät som en dryckeslek hon lärt sig från Kanasawa.

Kan inte heller släppa känslan att Något var annorlunda, i lägret, bortom det fysiska men kan inte sätta fingret på det. Dessutom är hon trött, hungrig om än hon inte känner det själv, svulten snarare. Och längtar att få vädra allt med Dervla.

Så kliver raskt över trapporna och knackar på skjutdörrens ram lite rappt innan hon skjuter den till sidan. Märker där lappen till Kzer med ett leende samtidigt som hon märker hon fortfarande håller i höftskynket och står lite förläget och håller det halvt bakom ryggen när hon kliver in hos väninnan.

Robaroit/Dervla:  
Arden log mot hennes huvud, nu som ingen kunde se dem och hon inte kunde se honom. Han tyckte om att vara pillemarisk, blev hon medveten om den mjuka känslan skulle det inte längre vara lika underhållande att pika henne.

"Sah.. är det så ni säger?"

Han griper ömt i hennes haka bara för att klämma lite på den innan han drar av sitt skynket. Han får hålla sig för att inte skratta åt hennes reaktion, sättet hon tog läderbiten på, hennes blick.. Han var inte lite nöjd över att kunna påverka henne så och kanske spänner armarna lite extra när han långsamt häver sig ned i karet.

"Aargh, jag vill nog inte veta."

Fantasin kan nog göra sitt, eller tänk om det var ännu värre? Han vinkar åt henne i ett bekräftande och flinar snett.

"Shobh, sah shobh..."

Man kom först in i en liten hall, ytterdörren hade bytts ut, mer provisoriskt än med en permanent lösning och passade inte helt in i den gamla stilen men fyllde sin uppgift. Där stod skor - Dervlas, då Kzer inte brydde sig om ombyten, grövre mantlar som skyddade mot regn; hängde från några krokar - hans och hennes.

Till höger är ett slags vardagsrum, som mer liknade ett slags vapenrum där ställningar höll uppe rustningar, diverse vapen och dyra kimonos som Dervla fått pensionera. Skåp och kistor står för det mesta av möbleringen, i dem fanns saker som kunde plockar ut och in för att hålla rummen så tomma som möjligt; dels för att hon föredrog det så, men också för att underlätta för den större krigaren. Det var inte för hans kattlika smidighet som hon älskade honom, trots allt.

Sovrummet ligger i den bortre, högra delen av huset och måste passeras för att kunna ta sig till badrummet där hon hade förberett med lyktor, oljor, borstar och vin, lite annat smått och gott fanns givetvis i mindre skålar.

Hon har fortfarande samma kläder på sig, har dukat fram dricka och småsaker att äta i köket då hon inte trodde Darondh hade tid med en hel middag. Lyktor i papper står tända lite varstans, Dervla tassar runt i strumplästen, ivrig men orolig, hon håller en tunnare bok tryckt mot bröstet och den är det första hon räcker kamraten när hon dyker upp, nästan trycker på henne.

"Innan jag glömmer.."

Det är slags dagbok med allt som hänt under tiden som väninnan varit borta. Hon försöker att inte börja gråta av ren lycka av att bara se henne igen, som om hon var rädd för att mötet i lägret bara varit en inbillning.

"Kom in! Jag tänker inte tvinga dig berätta om hela resan i kväll men.. var är mannen du gav dig av för?"

Darondh:  
Bakom ryggen har hon också det långa vackra vapnet, men det håller hon något dolt för en godare anledning. Glömmer det likväl ögonblicket hon ser Dervla och har klivit in helt i det ombonade och trivsamma huset, hon gillar det direkt. Men tar in först Dervla, vidögd och med något blank blick som hon inte heller hade trott riktigt på att hon anlänt till lägret ännu.

Tar något tafatt emot boken som räcks men leendet är inte långt borta och det försvinner inte i första taget. Får lov att andas så hon behåller lugnet, tårarna är inte långt borta oavsett och är oerhört känslomässigt att först och främst vara tillbaka i lägret med sina egna, med Robaroit och Aino, och nu här hos sin närmsta väninna.

Kliver in och är noga med att dra av sig kängorna hon inte knytt så ordentligt och lösgjort en aning för bekvämlighetens skull och ställa de åt sidan. Strumporna är inte de renaste men hon hade försökt att byta till de minst smutsiga och de som tvättats i vatten i alla fall tidigare. Dervla gick rakt på sak och är tacksam för det, för var så mycket hon ville berätta för henne och skulle berätta allt eftersom. Men det viktigaste, anledningen varför hon egentligen begivit sig i första taget.

"Han är i mitt tält, och badar."

Harklar sig något och står lite fundersamt stilla i hur hon skulle fortsätta och förklara, egentligen inte så komplicerat trots det var rätt komplicerat. Glad att det bara var de två där, hon är glad för väninnan och det hon hittat i Kzer, men hade inte velat förklara så att den unge krigaren skulle förstå heller. Om han någonsin skulle förstå. Dessutom hade hon inte kunnat vara lika känslosam öppet. Sen så anar hon den kontakten som gjorts där även, så många frågor surrar runt i skallen, så mycket intryck, så hon står still och andas och försöker fokusera så gott det gick.

"Det var han jag fann först, långt upp bland Istopparna. Han var så bruten och sjuk, svag av infektioner och inflammationer och... det var nära att han dog. Men kroppen läkte och, då skiftade kroppen till hans "syster", till Nedra. Fast de är inte syskon, de är en och samma person."

Leendet är kvar, men skälver både av lättnad och sorgen och oron hon burit på och var dessutom så skönt att få tala med väninnan igen. Känner hur hon börja darra på rösten också och sväljer innan hon fortsätter med glansigare och glansigare glimrande ögon.

"Robaroit byter kön, då och då, kan gå några veckor ibland och ibland av pressade situationer."

Som i faderns tält, kände sig så skyldig till det och hon hade hoppats på att fadern inte hade lossat mer på magin av gåvan om än det hade varit med i möjligheterna. Kanske skulle hon ha förvarnat Nedra, borde gjort det, men kanske hon inte hade velat följa med in.

Hade dåligt samvete av det likväl, som det som sagts. Och känslorna som hållits i schack för den gamle fadern dessutom för att inte oroa Robaroit, kom fram här och nu helt utan hejd. Tårar börjar rinna över hennes kinder utan att hon märkte det först och stämman spricker igen när hon räcker fram det vackra spjutsvärdet med sin nyligt gjorda skida i det renaste drakbenet och sina inskriptioner glansigt skönjbara där av runbindningar. Rycker loss höftskynket från det greppet med andra handen som håller i anteckningsboken

"Det här är till dig!"

Dervla:  
Inga ord kunde med rätta egentligen beskriva känslan av Darondhs avresa; det enda hon kunde var att önska att hon aldrig skulle behöva känna något liknande. Det var som om en del av henne hade dragits ut till bristningsgränsen med all panik i det, när det så hade brustit hade det slitigt ett hål i henne, en urgröpning i hennes inre.

Hon kunde inte komma ihåg när hon någonsin känt sig så övergiven, så tom och så trasig. Tårarna hade varit så bittra, hennes hulkande så kraftigt att hon trodde att hon skulle kvävas, men ändå hon hade inte kunnat sluta och hon hade skrikit ner i kudden. Om Kzer inte varit där.. ja, då hade hon Dervla inte varit här. Livet hade varit för olidligt och hon hade blivit den solitär hon alltid var menad att bli, alltid dinglande där på kanten, beroende av alla andra för att hålla sig flytande; eftersom hon inte hade någon önskan att göra det själv.

Hon står otåligt och väntar när kamraten tar av sig på fötterna, försöker lägga band på sig när hon egentligen bara vill jaga på henne, utan att egentligen veta varför. Kanske fanns där ett behov hos henne att så snart som möjligt bli som de var?

"I badet?"

Hon flinade frågande. Hade han haft så bråttom att bada att han inte kunnat presentera sig?

Dervla gör ett gest mot köket och vinet, om nu Darondh först ville ha något avslappnande och hon lyssnar med en lätt rynka mellan pannan. Hon tvivlade naturligtvis inte! Skulle shobhen sagt att himlen var grön skulle hon in i det sista försöka att intala sig att hon har rätt. Hon har däremot svårt att greppa tanken, så som det oftast var, det var alltid lättare att se det med egna ögon men solitären nickar medan smyckena i hennes hår dinglar och slår mot varandra, ljuset glimmar i hårnålarna av guld. Hon har en stor, grön ring på det ena fingret, ett smycke Darondh inte hade sett förut.

"Åh?.. det.. hmm.. det kommer nog att ta en stund att vänja sig vid. Och det låter ju inte helt praktiskt, eller funkar det smärtfritt? Jag såg en hamnskiftare en gång, processen var så utdragen och hon var så sårbar under tiden.. Låter dumt om det kan ske när den är stressad."

Eller? Dervla hade fått för sig att den varit en krigare, det där lät snarare som en stor nackdel som torde tvinga figuren att undvika pressade situationer?

Darondh tårar börjar trilla och Dervla blir orolig att det är på grund utav något hon sade och hon höjer händerna för att gripa om det så välkända ansiktet men får hejda sig för spjutet som hamnar mellan dem och hon öppnar munnen lätt och andas in. Hon hade aldrig sett något liknande! Var det ett svärd, eller ett spjut? För upptagen med sin undran ser hon inte lädret som snabbt plockas bort utan tar försiktigt vapnet i sina händer, drar fingertopparna över skidan som känns som.. 

"Ben?.."

Hon hanterar den på ett helt annat vid än Harald hade. Dervla väger den i handen, testar tyngden och balansen, lyssnar på hur den låter när hon för den genom luften och tittar slutligen upp med kamraten med sina egna våta ögon.

"Åh Daro.. du skämmer bort mig."

Leendet är skakigt, når ögonen, något som sällan sker med varken Robaroit eller henne och hon lutar sig fram för att plantera en skälvande kyss på väninnans läppar. Det är inget sexuellt där, snarare det där desperata behovet av att visa sin saknad och den kärlek hon hyste för sin allra äldsta och bästa av vän och hon snörvlar till när hon omfamnar henne igen, kroppen darrar av de känslor hon försöker hålla inne och först efter en stund blir andetagen jämna igen.

Hon tar så ett steg tillbaka, håller vapnet i vänstra handen medan hon fattar Darondhs högra med sin egna, flätar samman fingrarna och höjer dem mellan dem, ser upp och in i väninnans med sin spräckliga blick.

"Jag.. jag kan inte göra det själv, tror jag. Jag vet inte hur det går till, men, öppna mig, bind mig till dig igen. Jag klarar inte av att sakna ett syfte, att vara själv, jag vill vara bunden till din vilja igen. Snälla?"

Runt ögonen stiger rodnaden, blicken blir blöt och hakan spänns. Hon avskydde att be och tänk om Darondh inte ville? Men hon var tvungen att fråga! Skulle inte stå ut med att gå runt och undra.

Darondh:  
Hon vågar inte fråga väninnan hur det hade känts, inte än, inte nu i risk att hon själv inte skulle kunna hantera det riktigt. Från sin sida hade kontakten ebbat ut och ryckts ifrån, inte lidit på det sättet Dervla gjort för hon själv hade kvar sin själ som syfte.

Men hon hade inte vetat längre om hon fanns där eller ej, ovetskapen hade varit ett stort gnagande sår i bakhuvudet under hela resan. Vilket gör det än mer overkligt att stå här i väninnans hem, det känns ombonat och varmt om än det är något kalare än hon väntat sig men hade nog sin förklaring. Är ändå stilrent som det känns mycket väl som hennes och krigarens hem, hans avtryck och intryck finns där och inte enbart i den delen av rustningarna och vapnen som tycks vara hans.

Leendet hålls kvar så länge det är möjligt, är varken på grund av det väninnan sen säger som det börjar falna och tårarna kommer. Hennes funderingar kring det är fullt rimliga och hon både nickar som skakar på huvudet. Var svårt att förklara, speciellt när hon inte var allt för van det eller insatt själv. Men vissa saker kunde hon ändå säga med någorlunda säkerhet, hade inte frågat Robaroit om det just smärtar och skäms över det nu. Första gången det hände var det annat som hade utlöst en slags panik.

"Det går rätt fort och... jag tror inte det är smärtsamt, inte Så smärtsamt. Men klart, det bör kännas. Och som det verkar är det Arden som hellre kommer fram i sådana situationer när det krävs. Testosteron och det där. Nedra är mer resonabel, tålmodig och... nå, smartare."

Leendet kröker sig lite vid mungipan kort roat och stryker undan lite kvickt en skitig hårslinga från tinningen. Båda sidorna hade sina fördelar utan tvekan och hon ömmar ändå likvärdigt för dem.  
Krökningen vid mungiporna hålls kvar in i det sista för hon är ändå så lycklig att vara här, nickar ivrigt när Dervla smeker över skidan hon själv hade skapat. Längtar att visa henne sina nya förmågor och sina egna fynd på resan. Och har sneglat mot bordet med vin och småplock till godsaker, en underbar kväll...

"Drakben, eller från en tand, från det största skelett jag sett. En väldig och fruktansvärd best. Du förtjänar enbart det bästa. Jag har ålagt runor i det, kommer förvarna dig om våldsamma eller illasinnade intentioner, som en vibration. V-vapnet är, också magiskt, det kommer skydda dig mot kyla oavsett hur sträng. Har inte provat andra element, vi kan experimentera tillsammans."

Rösten bär knappt och hon blir tacksamt tystad av kyssen, pressar läpparna varmt och blött och ömt mot i en sådan ömhetsbetygelse och slänger armarna omkring Dervla i omfamningen. Håller hårt och känns hur hon själv skälver in i benen och gråten som fortfarande sitter i bröstet och sväller i halsen och i ansiktet. Fler tårar rinner och hon försöker andas och stilla sig där hon trycker in ansiktet mot väninnans halslinning och lämnar blöta spår.

Släpper taget mjukt men långsamt när Dervla kliver kort bakåt och hon möter hennes spräckliga blick, hennes egen lika blöt och skimrande i det gula och blå. Ögonbrynen skälver fortfarande och hon ser uppriktigt rakt in i den andras ögon.

De bleka långa smala fingrarna har redan flätat sig hårt och hon håller bara än tätare vid förfrågan. Ler till och nickar först bara stumt där fler tårar rinner över kinderna. Böjer sig kort ned för att lägga boken och... höftskynket underst över golvet vid skorna så hon inte ska glömma något utav det. Innan hon kvickt reser sig igen och smeker med tummen över väninnans hand.

"Sah, utan tvekan min käraste Dervla. Jag lovar dig, att aldrig äventyra dess band igen, aldrig. Om du kan förlåta mig, jag visste inte det skulle.. från avståndet..."

Pressar samman läpparna och tar ett stärkande andetag för att lugna sig själv så pass att hon också kan utföra det. Tro sig ändå veta hur, hade noggrant följt moderns teknik så att säga bland de mest finstilta av trådar inom sig själv. Och som om de redan letat sig dit, när en väg skapats, så behövs det nog mer bara en tydligare hänvisning...

Ler och ser upp igen i Dervlas blick där hon kommer närmare och lägger fria handens handflata rakt mellan väninnans mjuka byst. Över solarplexus och den andra handen håller stadigt kvar. Kan känna den andra kontakten mer och mer när väven mjukt böjer sig och vidgar de så känsligare trådarna för hennes att flöda in. Känns som ett tryck och värme också från sitt eget bröst och samma ställe i mitten av bröstkorgen. Hennes själ hade förändrats en aning i Vildland, av allt som skett, hon är fortfarande sig själv men är bara mer däri.

Om än hon är skör nu så är själen än starkare, klarare intentioner, klarare väg, likt böjlig kristall, mer i kontroll men ändå flexibel till viss del. De andra trådarna dock. Lägger huvudet lite på snedden och läpparna säras lite där hon blinkar till. De krockar inte, snarare bildar ett slags förstärkt flätade inom väninnan. De andra är starka dock, på ett annat sätt än hennes egna, enkla men oerhört starka i sitt fundament. Blicken flackar till och riktas ned mot de sammanflätade händerna och ringen hennes tumme omedvetet medvetet smeker över. Dess sten...

"Åh Dervla... det är så vackert det ni har. Du vet han skulle krossa världen för dig? Kzer..."

Sluter blicken kort och ler bara något finurligt för sig själv, kan känna det som nära på ta över det, så klart och tydligt är det. Så fysiskt även det ofysiska från den unge krigaren.

"Jag är så glad för dig. Känner du oss båda nu? Hans är likt ett fundament man kan bygga på, finns där oavsett och ruckas inte... Så det blev inte Khei? Men bättre?"

Hade inte ens haft krigaren i åtanke själv, men hon ser det så klart nu. Och vågar knappt röra vid den andra möjligheten, dessutom så avsaknaden av allt där emellan. Kontakten är oerhört stöttande för henne själv, hjälper till och med att fokusera bättre, stilla sig. Som om man förlorat något som varit en sådan självklar del av en själv och nu återfår den och kan på riktigt andas.

Dervla:  
Inte heller hon vågar egentligen fråga Darondh om hur det egentligen hade upplevts av henne, för tänk om hon inte alls känt den smärta solitären känt? Tänk om hon istället känt en slags lättnat, som om Dervlas behov av själar legat som ett ok på shobhens? Det hade varit det allra värsta och hon sväljer.

Strupen känns så förbannat trång men hon gör sitt bästa för att, i alla fall just nu, verka anspråkslös. Hon hade lagt mycket tanke och möda på att försöka få Kzer att också känna att det var hans hem, han bodde inte bara hos henne utan -med- även om han ibland vackert får sig se sig förvisad.

"Åh? Åh.. jag skulle vilja se det med egna ögon någon gång. Och det är väl klart-"

Flinar hon och blinkar med ena ögat.

"-testosteron har aldrig gjort någon smart."

Hon såg redan fram emot att testa vapnet och att lära sig behärska det. Kanske kunde Deken lära henne? När han besinnat sig. Hon visste ingen annan som slogs med spjut. Inte någon hon ville be om en tjänst i alla fall. Banoth kunde få roa sig med sin nya maskot men avgrunder heller om han skulle få lov att sprätta runt som en tupp med båda kvinnorna Uraca.

"Drak.."

Hon tystnar, häpen, och tittar närmare på hantverket och ett leende breder ut sig när väninnan fortsätter att berätta om dess egenskaper.

"Sah! Det vill jag gärna."

Darondh kändes som hon brukade och bara det allena var egentligen som balsam för en trasig själ och hon håller hårt om henne, vill först inte släppa taget (och nog är det bra att krigaren fått ansluta sig till bröderna istället för att stå och flukta på altanen?) Väninnans fingrar känns tunnare än förr och Dervla rynkar något plågat på pannan, har hon inte blivit väl omhändertagen? Hon andas lättat ut när den andra går med på hennes önskan och egna tårar tappar tillslut sitt grepp om de målade ögonfransarna och trillar snabbt för att lämna bleka spår i svart efter sig.

"Jag förlåter allt!"

Kommer hastigt ur henne, läpparna skälvande och näsan något mer skär än innan. Hon funderar först om hon måste blunda, men hade hon inte tittat på Kzer där i tältet hos Kheitair? Hon försöker däremot att andas lugnare, göra sig så ”öppen” hon nu kunde, även om hon inte visste vad hon höll på med. För vart andetag känner hon sig starkare, mer resolut. Livet får en riktning igen men samtidigt slås hon av en viss oro, skulle Darondh tränga ut Kzer? Svaret kommer fortare än hon anat och leendet kommer krypande innan det kan vecklas ut helt och hon ler, stort, öppet och genuint.

"Jag älskar honom Darondh.. jag trodde inte att jag kunde, men han.."

Han gör henne komplett. Detta inte för att han var en man, utan för att han var just den han var, den motpol hon behövde för att livet skulle fungera. Och känner?..

"Jag tror det.. jo. Ja."

Hon ler stort igen, mer överraskat och häpet än tidigare.

"Khei skulle slukat mig.. men han och jag har blivit så mycket bättre, tillsammans. Det finns känslomässiga band som inte fanns där innan, att vi är lika har blivit en styrka."

Hon kunde inte komma ihåg när hon känt sig så tillfreds sist och hon sluter ögonen mjukt bara för att lyssna till den harmoni som hummade i hennes kropp innan hon öppnar ögonen igen och greppar tag i Darondh för att styra henne mot badet.

"Men nu får det vara nog. Du stinker."

Darondh:  
Vågade inte lova något kring själva förvandlingen, sista hon ville var att Robaroit skulle känna sig studerad och uttittad i det, hade räckt det som blivit ikväll. Men klart, hände det så hände det och hon själv såg det inget som pinsamt eller dylikt. Hade förstått att det helst skedde något i skymundan men förstod inte riktigt varför, kanske var så privat? Något utav det.

Ler till bredare i ett litet kort roat huffande i tal om det så manliga oket. Användbart var det dock, och hon förstod att det inte varit för inte att det var Ardens form som fastnat där benen blivit så hemskt brutna. Eller nu i faderns tält. Tuggar lite på en underläpp och följer storögd och uppmärksam när väninnan studerar vapnet och är alldeles så förnöjd och varm inombords att det verkar falla så rätt.

"Då gör vi det! Räddade mig verkligen där uppe bland Istopparna... har aldrig känt sådan kyla och vill det inte igen, inte på ett bra tag."

Gjorde inte ens något att vintern var på intågande i denna landsände, kom inte ens i närheten vad hon upplevt i Langtrue, till och med välkomnande och än var det en lång bit att njuta av hösten och alla färger.

Leendet spricker upp brett och lättat, lyckligt när Dervla säger hon förlåter henne... det betyder så mycket och knappt kan hon tro det heller. Ett sådant förtroende hon hade haft med bandet till väninnan och hennes eget val hade slitit det ifrån henne. Den skamfläcken på samvetet skulle alltid finnas där självmant, för att minnas och göra saker bättre. Blicken blir mjukare och skälver igen mellan ögonbrynen, älskar…

"Jag förstår... det är du mer än värd Dervla, vet han kommer göra och gör rätt för dig."

Håller kvar handen mellan hennes bröst, känner också hjärtat slå där bakom och uppfylls helt utav det. Både den så harmoniska känslan tillbaka, men också av väninnans och krigarens kärlek. Hon själv hade väl aldrig riktigt trott sig sådant för sig själv, inte på så sätt. För andra grunder än väninnan säkert men något liknande tänk, att det inte var något för henne.

Men... hon är kapabel till det, hade hon insett. Och som ett frö som smälter sakta fram genom isen och snön, varken enkelt eller okomplicerat men kan inte förneka det finns där bortom attraktionen. Släpper tanken på Robaroit för ett tag till där förklaringen kommer och hon blir både lättad som skäms ytterligare en bit.

"Är glad att höra, verkligen, hade hoppats på ni skulle komma närmre när inte jag var här... men borde tänkt längre. Ni känner er gudom bättre än jag."

Inte ofta hon erkänner sig själv ha fel, inför Dervla var det inga problem dock, men kan säkert komma att formuleras annorlunda för andra ifall behövligt. Trycker menande kring de sammanflätade händerna, fingrarna absolut smalare, knogarna något mer framstående. Så släpps greppet hastigt innan hon blir mer eller mindre dragen och skuffad vidare mot badet. Skrattar till kort och snurrar lite på en av slingorna mellan fingertopparna under färden.

"Sah... åh du ska veta hur mycket björnpälsen hjälpte, utan den så... Men att vara instängd i den under flera månader, ett halvår? Kunde ta två bad under den tiden, två, och det sista ändå längre och grundligt och nyligt... Så jag längtat efter ett ordentligt ett, och oljor, mjuk tvål."

Väl i badrummet så ser hon sig omkring med ett brett leende, drar in alla härliga dofter från de olika flaskorna och är väldigt ombonat och stämningsfullt med tända ljus. Börjar ta av sig kläderna direkt under tiden hon fortsätter.

"Finns så mycket att berätta, och anar hur mycket som måste skett här. Ska titta igenom dina anteckningar direkt sen, och du ska få mina så snart far är klar med dem. Men för att inte dyka in i de mörkaste bitarna..."

Där hon drar av sig så blottas allt mer kroppen, långt mer avmagrad än när de senast setts. Inte för att hon var den med mest hull, men det ska ändå mycket till att förlora den massa hon hade. Inte lika benig som modern hade svultit sig till under många. många år. Men framträdande höftben, revben, smalare lår och armar. Bysten och rumpan inte lika fasta som tidigare. Inget vandrande skelett men nog hade resan gjort sitt verkligen. Tar och kliver i badet när hon fortsätter, med några förnöjsamma suckar och saligt leende över läpparna.

"Fick faktiskt ta och använda en viss skådespelartalang, som jag hoppas du hade varit stolt över. Inte i din nivå alls. Nog för att lura människor i alla fall, när det behövdes, inte för att det är något att skryta om. Första jag fick göra väl i hamn över Slaghavet, ta till en oskyldig rodnande snärta, ugh..."

Dervla:  
"Nu?"

Frågar hon lite förvirrat, men antog att det inte var det som väninnan menade. Någon gång, snart, när hon kommit mer till rätta igen och utan att egentligen förstå just hur kallt det faktiskt varit så ruskar hon medhållande på huvudet.

"Nej, kanske är vi mer tropiska blommor? Jag ville aldrig följa med hovet när de åkte till vinterpalatset i Nawa, jag tyckte för det första aldrig om huset och så kylan, burr! Det finns för lite att roa sig med på vintern. Och snart kommer den igen--"

Hon suckar.

"Tur du fick hem.. honom, henne, vad säger man? I alla fall! Så att du har någon att hålla dig varm i vinter."

Hon flinar spjuveraktigt och sticker ett pekfinger i sidan på kamraten men blir allvarsam igen, lägger mer vikt vid skälvningen än hon borde.

"Han kommer alltid efter dig Daro, det förstår du väl? Du och bara du kommer alltid först."

Sedan Kzer, Deken och Kheitair, så hon själv. Hon borde väl kanske prioritera sig själv mer men det gör hon inte.

"Äsch! Du tänkte verkligen inte fel. Jag-- det skrämmer mig en aning, de där små glimtarna jag ibland kan få om mig och Khei. Så mycket makt! Skulle inte kunna hantera det, inte på ett vettigt sett."

Lägret hade ju sakta men säkert fallit i bitar, krigarna mer slavar än något annat..  
Hon biter sig i underläppen, mindes deras natt som fått hela krogen att kåtas till. Hon undrade just hur många av pigorna som skulle vanka runt, tjocka och svullna, om ett tag.

"Bränn den pälsen! Det är ingen som kommer vilja använda den igen."

Säger hon bestämt, ovetande om att Robaroit fattat tycke för den och den naturliga doften av Darondh. Inne i badet som hon förberett så noga så tar hon istället och binder ett snöre i siden runt nacken som går ner framför armarna innan den binds på ryggen, för att hålla klänningen ur vägen. Hon skulle låta Daro få njuta själv.

"Pft, mina anteckningar kommer liknas vid ett barns om de måste jämföras med dina. Om minnet tjänar mig rätt så har du alltid haft så lätt för dokumentation, skisser och beskrivningar. Jag är glad bara min handstil är finare än Gedeos."

Hon tystnar när den andra klär av sig och blicken rör sig över den tunna, bleka formen. Hon kan inte låta bli att småle när hon tänker på hur frustrerad Kzer skulle ha blivit och de högar med mat han skulle ha serverat.

"En rodnande snärta huh? Jag är säker på att du spelade rollen med både finess och talang."

Hon gör en gest åt Darondh att sätta sig, hela tiden med ett sällan skådat leende på läpparna och hon blötlägger en klut, löddrar upp en sjukare borste med en väldoftande tvål.

"Jag har-- jag har inte umgåtts så nära med människor, men jag tog oskulden på en man yngling en gång. Fy vad de stinker! Deras svett, gasen från den maten som ruttnar i deras mage och som tränger sig fram ur strupe och bak, och allt hår! Det förvånar mig inte varför de i Kanasawa kallas 'apor'." 

Darondh:  
Hon skakar på huvudet och ler bara, absolut inte nu men definitivt senare när hon landat mer och sovit i hundra år. Hummar till lågt och nickar därefter, tropiska blommor lät rätt.

"Jag längtade till och med till öknen, och den sanden får man överallt. Men vintern här blir absolut inte samma, en fröjd i jämförelse. Jag ska berätta för dig om Vindpina, om man kan hata ett landstycke så är det just det jag gör."

Här kan man åtminstone röra sig med mer vanliga kläder genom vinterskogen, skogen... den gjorde nära på hela skillnaden. Inte lika stor chans till parasiter, troll och annat elände här heller. Men vinden och det evigt öppna landskapet hade varit rent sagt för djävligt. Uppskattade hon mer Istopparnas dramatiska berg om än kylan är direkt dödlig, hellre dö där än översnöad på några ögonblick någonstans i den ödsliga slätten. Ler lite snett om problemet med pronomen, hade det själv, eller försökte hålla sig till en strategi.

"Båda är ju rätt egentligen, men jag säger som den senaste formen jag såg eller vet om. Robaroit är ju rätt om man inte vet."

Har tystnat och ser ned något nära på förläget vid Dervlas pik och leendet sneddas, var det inte en hetta över kinderna också och fnyser till.

"Det har jag."

Ser upp kvickt vid fortsättningen dock och skakar menande på huvudet.

"Nej nej, det är jag inte orolig över alls. Och så du vet skulle jag aldrig dela på något sådant så ärligt och stabilt, inte heller tvivlar jag på det vi har. Det gör oss starkare..."

Och på tal om Dervla och brodern, pressar läpparna lite mot varandra och det syns att hon betänker det där det glimrar till genom irisarnas färggranna stråk. Det var nog för det bästa utan tvekan då, att de inte förenats.

"Ni är nog kraftfulla tillsammans, det räcker utan tvekan. Och jag känner mig säker med er, trygg. Tänkte på er två allra mest i Vildland... och jag känner mig trygg med Robaroit. Jag... hoppas att ni ska kunna komma överens. Vet det kan ta ett tag och ni behöver inte låtsas för min skull, men jag tror, så småningom. Han och som Nedra har ett utmanande sätt, men är genuina. Kommer från vildmarken och från något helt annat än oss, magi är de obekväma med."

Skakar på huvudet igen i ett litet leende över björnpälsen.

"Nej nej, det är den för värdefull för. Som ett minne ändå, och vem vet, kanske kommer till användning igen."

Hennes bekvämlighet av rena plagg och ting hade utan tvekan utmanats riktigt ordentligt, redan vid första seglatsen egentligen hela vägen upp till Istopparna. Skrattar till mjukt vid kommentaren sen kring anteckningarna, såg framför sig den unge krigaren sitta med tungan i mungipan som hon sett sina då mycket yngre och småsyskon. Precis då så hörs det högljudda mörka röster som pratar med stora bokstäver från andra huset, åtminstone två sådana röster, som det blev när spriten flödade. De verkade ha det rätt så trevligt i alla fall.

"De är värdefulla för mig oavsett."

Sitter ned helt omhuldad av det varma mjuka vattnet som doftar så gott, fått en smak för det i den gröna oasen de spenderat en tid där före. Men flera av dessa dofter var så hemma för henne att de slår än djupare. Fnyser till lite för komplimangen hon har svårt att ta.

"Jag är inte så säker jag gjorde det, var så obekvämt."

Blinkar till lite av det hon får berättat för sig, kunde knappt tänka sig, eller jo... det kunde hon absolut göra nu när hon varit så pass nära människor som aldrig förut.

"Åhh, sah, jag vill knappt föreställa mig men nu kan jag det. Har aldrig varit bland så många människor, om än jag mestadels var med en på resan. Min guide Harald, kan vara den enda människa jag till sist frivilligt Ville vara nära. Han tog hand om mig, på ett icke-sexuellt vis alltså! Jag... kysste honom, en gång. Men var för att spela bort några äckliga kåtdjur till apor, som man och hustru. Han blev väldigt obekväm, bad mig aldrig göra om det. Han var bra Harald, en bra person. Och det här får du inte berätta för någon, men i början låtsades jag vara människa för honom också så han inte skulle lämna mig i vildmarken eller attackera mig eller vad han nu skulle göra. För att han inte skulle misstänka något så... fick jag också låtsas gå och göra vissa, behov. Vet du hur ofta de går?! Väldigt ofta... tur det var ofta så kallt så jag slapp känna doften från hans håll, var nog i byarna och städerna..."

Lyfter en skopa med det väldoftande vattnet och stryker det över ansiktet och börjar gnugga handflatorna sakta över resten av kroppen för att riktigt bli kvitt de doftminnena.

Dervla:  
"Mhmm."

Säger hon först tveksamt, vill givetvis höra men tänker på alla de gånger hon fått sand i munnen eller när det blåst så de glödheta sandkornen studsat på hennes ben och skapat all möjlig obehag.  
Låter som en hemsk plats om till och med du kan finna sådan avsky, jag minns bara sumpmarken vi besökte där du prompt måste undersöka några benrester medan jag trodde jag skulle svimma om jag höll andan mer.  
Hon ler nöjt när hon ser färgen på Daros kinder. Äntligen! Hon behövde någon som kunde ta hand om henne och göra henne nöjd.

"Dåså, Robaroit it is."

Betydligt mer lättad nu som hon insåg att hon kanske hade missförstått något.

"Sah, starkare..."

Hon lyssnar igen och skakar avfärdande på huvudet, avbryter henne nästan.

"Så så, tycker du om honom så gör jag det också, kan jag bli förälskad i Kzer borde jag kunna fatta tycke för en vilde och du har naturligtvis mitt ord, även om det torde vara underförstått? Jag kommer aldrig-- jag menar-- Jag ska göra mitt yttersta för att hålla min--"

Ja vad var det hon hade? Karisma? Glamour?

"Vad jag försöker säga är att Robaroit är din, det skulle aldrig slå mig in att--"

Varför kunde hon inte säga det? 'Stöta på någon som är din' Hon skulle inte ens kunna föreslå att de delade eller fråga om en åktur.

"Nåå, få den rengjord i alla fall."

Svarar hon och byter tacksamt samtalsämne, hör skrålandet och skakar på huvudet. Skulle hon ens våga hämta hem honom sedan?

"Det är det alltid i en början, man känner sig fånig, men kommer liksom in i det snart nog. Somliga tycker om den fnittriga, naiva jäntan, andra vill ha en förförisk kvinna, en kvinna tyckte om när jag låtsades vara hennes katt.. det finns alla sorter."

Hon skakar på huvudet, slår handen för munnen när hon blir full med skratt.

"Lämna dig?! En alvinna?!"

Hon såg uppriktigt chockad ut, människor som alltid verkade så lätta att linda om fingret.

"Åh!! Åh gudar!"

Hon skrattar högt.

"Jag hade kunnat betala för att se det! Han undrar ju var de får all vätska ifrån, om det bara rinner igenom dem?"

Hon ställer sig bakom den andre, börjar först med att skrubba hennes rygg och kan inte låta bli att fundera över vad hon sagt. Hur hade han kunnat bli obekväm? Hur kunde han ha bett henne om att inte göra om det? Var vad det för fel på dem på andra sidan utav det stora havet?

Darondh:  
Ler roat och tänker sig fler äventyr, med Dervla, Robaroit, ja även brodern. Och Kzer ändå. En sådan gruppering de hade potentialen att bli, och andra inräknade allt eftersom. En färdighet hon lyssnat väldigt noga till sin far att anamma, se personers styrkor, färdigheter och vad de kan bidra till och dessutom tvinga dem att samarbeta.

Inte alltid utan problem, snarare var det en regel än undantag, men då krävs en stadig och bestämd ledare. Som också förstår deras olika synesätt. Krigarna kunde ha sina starka ledare, men de fungerar sällan ihop med andra, och vise versa dessutom. Om man skulle på riktigt bli en ledare, en ledare över ledare, så krävs det mer.

"Hellre sumpmarken än Vindpina, alla dagar."

Tror inte ens den slätten var speciellt trevlig under sommartiden, om nu den snön någonsin smälte helt. Leendet och blicken blir alltjämt lugnare, rörd fortfarande och mer så när Dervla förklarar att hon skulle göra sitt bästa när det kom till Robaroit. Hon uppskattar det, det gör hon verkligen, skulle aldrig slå henne in att bestraffa varken henne eller Robaroit om något sådant ändå skulle ske. Men det får henne att fundera och inse, hur mycket hon ändå vill ha Robaroit för sig själv.

Hon är långt från Kheitair i den frågan och broderns framfart i yngre år som grundat något helt annat hos henne, men inte omöjlig, önskar ingen orättvisa då hon har i framtiden också åtaganden att faktiskt vara med andra.

"Att du säger det Dervla, betyder mycket för mig. Vet att du gör ditt yttersta för mig, alltid. Och jag ser fram emot att lära känna Kzer mer. Jag kan inte låta bli att undra det är det vilda och oslipade hos dem också som passar så väl med oss, tropiska blommor..."

Ligger såklart mer i det också, men ändå, något i det som hon fattat tycke för. Robaroit hade från första stund gnuggat henne helt mothårs och samtidigt hade hon inte kunnat motstå en dragning hon inte först insett fanns förrän det var för sent. Istället för politiska spel, påklistrade leenden eller motsatsen, osv. Något ärligt och direkt som fick en att haja till.

Ler snett och nickar bara om pälsen, nå, det kunde hon nog hålla med behövdes. I alla fall se till inget äckligt fastnat på den av allt hon stött på genom resans gång. Blinkar bara när väninnan talar om att spela katt, hade nog skämts ihjäl om hon hade behövt göra det och tänker osökt på Ainos dömande och icke-roade blick.

Nej där gick sannerligen gränsen, någonstans efter fnittrande naiva jäntan. Vet knappt hur man är förförisk eller spela sådan, om hon vill ha något så blev det bara så utan så mycket mellanspel. Vad hon visste i alla fall. Gör en viss min mot väninnan men kan knappt hålla sig för skratt heller, kändes så oerhört bra att sitta där och skratta åt eländet, för eländigt hade det varit. Skrattar lite mer in i sin hand med blank blick.

"Det var så pinsamt, och det var ändå bara jag som satt där. Tog aldrig av mig byxorna! Men du vet, sitta på huk fullt påklädd och Låtsas göra sina behov. Jag tänkte så hårt på den tiden sen när jag kan se tillbaka på det och skratta, för då ville jag bara gräva ned mig själv, så ovärdigt. Och eller hur! Som om deras kroppar inte egentligen vill behålla någon näring utan bara göra sig av med allt slagg så fort som möjligt. Ugh... Och människorna där var så svåra, när det kom till alver och när det kom till magi. Harald accepterade det någorlunda i alla fall till sist, men inte riktigt helt. Men andra... de hade jagat mig över Vildland med spett och facklor. Deras historia med alverna i norr är väl ingen god en, och de är så vidskepliga att du kan knappt tro det. Men fanns ändå vissa som var bättre än så. Träffade en kvinna och man som tog hand om ett halvblods troll... en ung pojke men såg äldre ut i kroppen. Sov där en natt endast, men han fascinerade mig. Har inte sagt det till Robaroit, men han påminde honom lite om Arden. Får nog nämna det till Nedra om någon. Det är ett medvetande dock, som kropp, så du vet. Nedra minns det som skett som Arden och vise versa."

Ler lite roat och skrattar till mjukt, hur nu Arden skulle ta den "komplimangen", men det var ju inte långsökt ändå. Andas djupt och lugnt när väninnan skrubbar ryggen och spänningar som suttit så hårt i kroppen börjar allt eftersom att släppa mer och mer. Med vissa bieffekter.

Tänker vidare på Jon direkt, och Harald. Ene död och den andre hade hon ingen aning om vad som skett med honom i slutändan. Utanför den förbannade staden och med hon själv som satt igång och "eldat" upp människorna där. Skulle de gå på allt omänskligt med förnyad gusto då... Som en olyckskorp som dragit igenom landet. Olyckskorp, ekar något genom henne och de bleka vassa öronen spänner sig lite innan de faller något ut från skallen och tårar börjar droppa ned i vattnet igen.

Om än hon Visste det fanns två sidor av det hela, och flera, ett oändligt antal egentligen där en händelse och en aktion blöder ut i väven... men ändå, det var för lätt att klibba sig fast i det värre och så nära i det fortfarande.

Dervla:  
"Åh? Då måste det ha varit riktigt illa."

Hon småler medan hon försöker att visualisera snön och isen framför sig, hade ingenting riktigt horribelt hon kunde jämföra det med, i alla fall inget lika kallt. Kanasawa kunde ha hårda vintrar, men inget man inte kunde hantera.

Om Arden nu såg lika bra ut som man som han, hon, hen, gjorde som kvinna.. Nå, hon kunde inte säga att hon inte var frestad, men hon stod för sitt ord. Inte bara för att han var Darondhs och för att Darondh var hennes vän – utan också för att hon såg den andra som över henne i rank, alltså måste magikers val av partner också vara det, och därmed inget för henne, men Kheitair då? Ah, Kheitair var en helt annan kaka och hon inser att hon ler när hon tänker på honom och hur han hade sett ut när han försvann iväg med katten.

"Jag menar varje ord. Jag ska hålla fingrarna borta! – Uuhh, det ser nog inte jag fram emot.. han är inte.. vidare.. han är ingen du kan ha ett vettigt, intellektuellt samtal med, men nu är det heller inte hans hjärna jag tycker så mycket om, och nej, givetvis är det inte bara hans kuk, erkänn att du tänkte det! Det är hans hjärta och kanske kan det vara så? Ett behov av balans? Jag ser givetvis lockelsen i att vara tillsammans med en likasinnad, men jag skulle ju inte få något gjort. Tja.. inget vettigt gjort, jag skulle definitivt ha fullt upp."

Hon flinar snett, ser sig om efter en kamm.

"Skratta du!"

Hon rycker lekfullt i hennes hår, sitter på knä bakom henne så att hon kan komma åt håret som behövde en del kärlek.

"Varför var du tvungen att sitta på huk? I fall han plötsligt kikade över buskarna för att se hur det går? Vilket äckel!"

Hon fortsätter att lyssna under tystnad, rynkar pannan och börjar att borsta igenom håret.

"Är alverna i minoritet?"

Hon hade nog inte varit i ett sånt land förut.

"Och hur ser ett halvblodstroll ut? Jag inbillar mig något groteskt. – Gråter du? Åh Daro! Jag menade det inte så! Förlåt!"

Hon slår armarna om hennes hals bakifrån, kramar om henne och pressar tinningen mot hennes kind.

\---  
Arden hade satt sig vid elden för att torka när han hade badat klart, han hade sett sig om med stora ögon medan han åt, försökt att ta in allt men kände sig nästan yr. När allt kött så är borta så sniffar han i alla flaskor tills hans finner vatten att skölja munnen och strupen med, går omkring naken i tältet och tittar närmare på en del saker innan han gäspar och går till sängen, drar bort täcket och kryper ner under mjuka tyger som luktade rent och gott men så ofantligt ovant att han först inte kan somna utan bara ligger där som ett skrämt djur och kurar ihop sig, snappar åt sig en kudde han trycker mot bröstet tills han slutligen somnar. 

Darondh:  
Vindpina hade varit det absolut värsta, om hon fick leva hela sitt långa livsspann och aldrig se den slätten igen så skulle hon vara glad för det. Vid Dervlas löfte så lyfter hon tillbaka sin hand för att läggas över väninnans där hon tar tag i håret, håller den ömt och till sin hals och kind.

"Jag vet det är mycket att lova, och du inte tar det lättvindigt."

Att lova en sådan sak, till henne. Och hon uppskattar det mer än vad hon någonsin kan visa egentligen. Trycker menande över handen hon håller innan hon lyssnar leende på Dervlas förklaring av krigaren. Skakar till, där hon pressat läpparna samman och är ett lågt litet ljud. Skakar på huvudet.

"Nej nej, tänkte, inte det."

Hade tänkt precis det, men kan inte låta bli att förundras över det hon får höra. Roar sig lite innan leendet mer slappnar av och hänger kvar över läpparna och hon skvätter lite vatten framför sig.

"Han behöver inte vara, smart. Jag förväntar mig inget sådant, men det du säger, om hans hjärta. Det är allt som betyder något, egentligen. Nästan..."

Sneglar tillbaka mot väninnan, nå en ordentlig utrustning skadar ju Inte precis.

"När han är viktig för dig, är han viktig för mig."

Skulle göra sitt bästa att lära känna krigaren på något sätt i alla fall, var mest nyfiken att se interaktionen mellan honom och Dervla dock. Var där allt står skrivet egentligen, inte hur krigaren kunde föra en konversation med hon själv, vilket var mer än orättvist att döma honom för. Kanske döma lite, men skulle inte vara så elak. Inte kasta sten i glashus heller.

Vildland låg så nära men ändå så långt bort, som hon fortfarande bär med sig mycket utav det hit och skulle nog aldrig heller släppa taget om. Skakar på huvudet igen något för tyst när Dervla såklart märkte av det och håller upp händerna och armarna kring omfamningen. Lutar huvudet in mot väninnans och sluter bara ögonen något skälvande.

"Det är ingen fara, var inget du sade. Jag... vet inte varför jag tar åt mig så av det som hände där. Kanske är för trött nu, men, samtidigt kan jag inte låta bli att undra. Om, jag är en olyckskorp? Drog med mig olycka, där jag drev igenom landskapet... inte bara! Men ändå, en hel del. Det tycktes så, stagnerat du vet, trots alla människor och generationer. Men det var en känsla, som en likstelhet som börjat sätta in. Eller så var det bara vintern..."

Kramar om henne hårdare, andas och fortsätter där ögonen öppnas och behöver nog lägga saker och ting till rätta inom sig och kändes alltid bättre att tala till eller med väninnan. Som hon saknat det, oerhört…

"Så, på sätt och vis var det meningen att riva upp, där saker och ting skulle aldrig förändras eller bevittnas innan det helt försvinner. För det är något där, i Vildland. Som en sjukdom, ett hot som ruvar. Jag såg... en parasit bland annat. Gamla våldsamma minnen, och, odöda. Av olika sorter men ändå, samma ursprung. En, fanns i Kungskall... åh, om det är något jag önskar återse, är det den övergivna staden. Men aldrig ensam igen! Fanns så mycket att utforska, tror, har på känn det finns mer av vikt där av vad som varit till det som kommer."

Andas djupare och slappnar av trots de obekväma minnena och fortsätter hålla om Dervla, som hon ändå inte riktigt kan tro hon är här.

"Saknade dig så mycket, kändes fel att se och uppleva det där utan dig. Aldrig igen."

Dervla:  
Hon ler mjukt, inser att det glittrar i hennes ögon men kan inte hålla sig ifrån att le som en tönt, som Kzer skulle ha sagt. Den fria handen fortsätter att reda ut några knutar i underhåret och hon trycker kinden mot väninnans huvud

"Ha! Tror du på det själv?!"

Hon fnyser flinande till.

"Den är stor, härligt så, och han verkar nästan instinktivt veta just vilket vinkel som en skönast. Jag har mött många med mer erfarenhet som ändå inte verkade veta det.. lyhörd, givmild.. tänk att en sådan idiot kan vara bra på så mycket annat och stark och-- och-- han är Dekens halvbror…"

Hon tystnar efter det. Kniper ihop läpparna och ser vattenstänket från Darondh skapa små vågor.   
Flinet är tillbaka i samma stund som den andra sneglar mot henne men ett allvar ligger ändå där. 

"Det är han, viktig alltså."

Dervlas egna tankar gick snarare mot middagar mellan henne och Darondh och deras killar. Eller tjej, vad nu han Robaroit valde att vara.   
Hon sitter på knä med armarna om den andra, stryker händerna över hennes axlar. 

"Vi är moriquende. Du ser inte oss vara i spetsen för lycka och välstånd. I alla fall inte för andra. Jag-- jag hade samma tankar, när du rest. ‘Är jag en god person?’ De enda gångerna det gått illa för mig är när du inte varit där. Så för mig för du tur med dig. I Vildland var det kanske bara så att du var fel person på fel plats? Du fick hem Robaroit! Vem bryr sig om ett gäng apor!? De verkar alla så upptagna med att hålla sig i livet att de aldrig utvecklas och det är absolut inte vårat problem. "

Hon planterar små kyssar ovanpå hennes hjässa, håller henne lika hårt tillbaka. 

"Du är hemma nu, du är säker. Det är många här som vill skämma bort dig, som saknat dig något oerhört. Du ska se att efter några dagar och några dygns sömn så kommer allt att kännas helt annorlunda. Vildland kommer att blekna allt mera och ta sin sorg med sig, allt du kommer minnas är det som gör en bra historia."

Men hon pressar samman läpparna, stryker litet hårdare.

"Är det något som kan ta sig över Slaghavet tror du? Och vi kan återbesöks vad du vill, längre fram? När vi vet mer? Kanske när smittan dött ut? Och aldrig igen. Nästa gång du insisterar så kommer jag antingen att vägra eller resa efter dig i lönndom. Jag har aldrig känt mig så hopplöst vilsen som jag gjorde när du inte var här."

Hon snörvlar till och beslutar sig istället för att sträcka sig efter några små flaskor i alla färger.

"Nu. Vilken doft?"

Darondh:  
Fnyser till där hon ler roat och brett, innan hon lågt harklar till lite vid att Dervla börjar ingående beskriva Kzers mandom och förmåga. Ler fortfarande och kan så kännas kind mot kind, var inte så att hon inte ville höra om det, men det framkallar osökt en egen tanke på hur Ardens egentligen skulle känna. Inuti. Det hade inte kommit något direkt tillfälle ännu efter grottan, hans och Nedras läppar, fingrar var nog så fantastiska.

Men är ytterligare en närhet som hon nog skulle sakna om det inte kom till. Hettar lite över kinderna och viker av från den tanken så inte Dervla tror hon sitter här och fantiserar om väninnans killes lem. Där skulle hon sannerligen aldrig vara heller! Och om han var en sådan som skulle antyda något sådant skulle hon rappt och hårt låta honom veta att där blev det inget av. Men trodde inte krigaren hade det i sig, så obekväm han hade varit bara hon hade råkat gå in i tältet för raskt.

Mycket lätt att vika av från de tankarna i det väninnan lägger till lite snabbt, Dekens... halvbror?! Blinkar till och vrider anletet något för att se snabbt mot henne. Visste hon skulle tagit sig tiden att läsa igenom väninnans anteckningar egentligen.

"Halvb-... så, det är Banoth som är Kynahs hemliga sidospår?! Vid avgrunden, finns det någon landsände denne inte spridit sig..."

Snabb att lägga ihop de pusselbitarna såklart, så mycket ett mysterium vem Dekens riktige fader var och hade varit i alla fall. Låter det landa lite inombords, anade det var en mycket viktig knutpunkt fall det hade uppdagats för fler och alla inblandade åtminstone. Men lägger till för Kzers och Dervlas del.

"Du är värd det allra bästa, min kära Dervla. Om än han inte har det mesta i skallen, så mycket bra det hamnat annorstädes åtminstone."

De kunde allt ta hand om tänkandet så bra själva, vilket ibland gick till sina överdrifter. Som när hon börjar överanalysera och ta till sig för mycket av vad som skett allt mest kring och i Vildland. Tårarna stillar sig snabbt igen men stryker undan några som ligger kvar över lika täta ögonfransar från under locket. Nickar då och då till det Dervla säger och ler mjukt igen till mungiporna och lutar avslappnat huvudet mot hennes.

"Du har rätt... och det var en annorlunda upplevelse, när jag var så pass utsatt, så beroende av människorna där, deras välvilja eller ovilja. Deras öden, blev för verkliga, om än jag aldrig glömt vem och vad jag är så... Historia är fascinerande oavsett, och öden, sen vad som hänt alverna där. Såg också vad vi själva är utsatta för, ifall misstag görs för gravt. Jag kunde inte heller stå ut ifall något hade hänt dig, hänt er när jag var borta... på grund av att jag reste. Om olyckan skulle sprida sig, gungningar i väven... det hade krossat mig. Sen tror jag det som skedde, både det jag själv utlöste eller bevittnade, var meningen och har sina anledningar. De måste vara värda något. Och jag fann Robaroit, visst gjorde jag!"

Andas ut i ett leende och sluter ögonen, kände sig igen gråtfärdig av bara tanken på en döende Robaroit men försöker tränga undan det! Varför skulle hon sitta och gråta över det igen! Gillade inte att känna sig så upplöst och sårbar, men bekväm nog att just vara det i sällskap av Dervla såklart.

"Ska ta ditt råd, inte gräva ned mig för djupt i det. Men sah, jag är misstänksam att det Kan ta sig över Slaghavet, kanske inte snart men så småningom. Vi kommer bekämpa det, och du måste med mig i sådana fall oavsett vad jag säger då, om jag kommer på andra tankar så gå emot det. Tillsammans, är vi starkast."

Irisarna glimrar häftigt där de följer väninnans händer när hon plockar på sig några flaskor och håller fram dem. Blicken vandrar till Dervlas anlete och hon suger sig fast där över, som hon aldrig vill glömma hur hon ser ut precis i denna stund. Sträcker sig upp lite från badet och böjer sig fram för en öm varm och mjuk kyss över kinden. Innan hon granskar leende de olika alternativen.

"Åh, är det... vit lotusolja du har där?"

Biter sig lite ivrigt i underläppen, var en av favoriterna absolut.

Dervla:  
Dervla flinar till, lägger ena handen på väninnans hettade kind där hon sitter bakom henne och utanför det bad som hade ordnats bara för Darondh och Darondh allena. För henne att njuta i medan lagren av resdamm och smuts vaskades bort.

"Du är varm, börjar du bli sjuk?.. eller rodnar du?"

Solitären drar händerna åt sig för att motstå¨den lust som plötsligt och oväntat bubblar upp inom henne och är för första gången tacksam över att ha Banoth att tala om.

"Det är han.. hade jag vetat det hade jag inte betalat honom i guld för att mata henne när hon började att vägra att ta föda för oss. Nog för att han ibland såg ut som om han blivit attackerat av ett vilddjur, men jag kände lukten av sex där nere. Kynah och Banoth... -en- Deken får räcka. Han är för för gammal för att ha några goda simmare kvar. Kanske är det därför han är så förbannad jämt? Han skulle behöva en ordentlig avsugning? Det här lägret blir bara mer och mer ett slags syndens näste. För jaa.. din bror och jag tröstade oss med varandra. Ingen idé att jag ens försöker ljuga om det, du känner mig bättre än så. Atsar knullar Kheitair.. Vi måste börja träffa andra läger, blanda ut genpoolen lite."

Hon ler snett åt kommentaren över Kzer, kan ibland höra skrän från huvudhuset dock och börjar undra om det är någon idé att hon ens tog sig dit efteråt.  
Hon hade återvänt till Darondh närhet, kunde inte låta bli när kamraten var sorgsen och såg till att smälla alla oanständiga tankar på fingrarna.

"Det är väl den fördel apor har, deras kaotiska, korta små liv. De kan vara fascinerande och ibland tycks det svårt att inte ryckas med då de är bedårande--"

Hon biter sig i läppen. Sluta.

"Jag tycker vi gör så här, vi badar dig, vi kramas. I någon vecka stänger du in dig med Robaroit, sover och knullar som kaniner. När du känner dig redo för världens dystra verklighet igen så pratar vi om tunga ting då. Och ja, tillsammans.. – Klart det är! Du vet ju hur jag lever för att tjäna."

Hon småler, sneddar på huvudet.

"Är du glad är jag glad."

Hon fyller en kanna med vatten, börjar att tvätta det långa håret på allvar, använder oljan även som en slags inpackning.

Darondh:  
Att Dervla märker och påpekar det hela gör rodnaden bara värre för ett slag och hon harklar sig lågt, skakar på huvudet och mumlar bara lågt och lite för fort. Vad var mest pinsamt, att bli sjuk eller faktiskt rodna? Var frågan, om än hon inte borde skämmas för något utav det inför väninnan såklart, men styr gärna undan det hela ändå med tanke på vad de pratat om.

"Nej nej, det, är varmt i badet bara. Väldigt skönt."

Ämnet Banoth och Kynah är utan tvekan något av en stämningsdödare så att säga, lyssnar kritiskt och nickar då och då. Kan se förloppet framför sig och låter väldigt typiskt härföraren att utföra sådana uppgifter för guld. För allt hon visste om honom så verkade han ha en förkärlek till att göda upp fränder.

Får en kall känsla genom ryggraden av att se den där blicken vänds mot sig själv. Nog för att hon var som en lång smal vidja normalt sett, men nu... Skulle undvika honom så långt det gick tills hon åtminstone var tillbaka kroppsmässigt likväl. Och att det varit något sexuellt med Kynah också, blev tanken bara desto värre.

Skrattar till lågt och lyfter för att gnugga sina stackars fötter lite i badet när väninnan kommer in på hans ålder. Och sen... foten släpps ned i badet och hon sneglar lite snett över en axel mot väninnan. Var inte förvånad, inte alls och ler något snett med en mungipa och skakar på huvudet igen.

"Är glad ni kommer bättre överens igen, och var väl en tidsfråga innan det skulle ske, känner er båda så väl... Lägret inte nog stort för er båda? Det kommer mer möjligheter framöver skulle jag tro."

Syndens näste ja... det var så sant om det var sagt, med tanke på vilka de berör som mest. Ler fortfarande roat och skrattar tyst för sig själv, och det sagt efter väninnan talat om springare och avsugningar. Tvivlade inte att Banoth och Kynah hade någon, bisarr återförening som hon sannerligen inte ville gräva i mer än nödvändigt. Krigarna var hyffsat bra på att hålla sådant för sig själva, på de sätt de nu behövde. Sin kära väninna och broder dock var en annan sak.  
Atsar med Kheitair behövde hon verkligen inte heller tänka något närmre på utan lämnar det bara därhän, var inte säker på om det var bra eller dåligt, för det var allt det och därtill.

Nickar tyst i talet om människor och mest av allt tacksam för väninnans förmåga att styra henne vidare från det där djupet som var för mycket att hantera egentligen som det var. Gör en liten skyldig min där Robaroit nämns då hon tydligen tänkt tanken själv likväl men fortsätter bara le mot väninnan med en mer och mer tydlig glimt i ögonen igen.

"Tycker det låter helt perfekt... och vill gärna äta av allt det goda du dukat fram. Dricka vin, prata strunt, kramas. Så tar vi mer av det tunga sedan. Och jag är glad att jag har dig Dervla."

Säger inte att så fort väninnan släpper henne eller hon inte ser henne så tvivlar hon fortfarande att det är faktiskt verkligt. Behöver utan tvekan den här kvällen och natten med henne och ler bredare, mjukare och mer lättsamt ändå i ett lågt och behagligt läte när flaskan öppnas. Sträcker ut benen då och då över badkarskanten, för att massera dem och fötterna. Behandla fingrarna vårdande och ömt därtill och låter sig allt eftersom bli ren, mer känna sig som sitt gamla jag men ändå ny. Eller mer. Densamma men mer bara.

Dervla:  
"MmHmmm.."

Flinar hon men pressar inte Darondh ytterligare, inte den här gången i alla fall. Hon visste att väninnan knappast var pryd men att hon var av den åsikten att allt hade sin tid och sin plats. Dervla kunde respektera det. 

Hon är tyst en stund efter att Banoth on Kynah diskuterats bara för att komma till Kheitair och där har hon vett nog att låta öronen sloka som kortast, även om hon är bakom den andra.   
Säkert fanns det dem som skulle reagera på att solitären hade varit med de båda syskonen, om än under olika tidpunkter.

Dervla skulle svara att Kheitair knullade hon med för att det var kul och för att de båda hade behov som det inte fanns andra som kunde stilla. Det var mer än så givetvis, men om hon inte skulle gå på djupet. Darondh hade varit en helt annan sak totalt. De hade älskat, delat sin sorg över att snart skiljas åt. Det var en skatt som hon aldrig ville fläcka genom att nämna till någon annan. 

"Stort nog, om vi samsas. Men utbudet är något sparsamt.."

Med andra ord började hon då ont om alternativ och hade börjar rangordna de i lägret efter hur många veckor utan sex hon skulle behöva innan hon lät dem ta henne bakom en husknut.   
Det var en annan sak för män, de kunde gå runt och vara lite småkåta överallt och gnälla. Kvinnor kunde stoiskt gå år utan, men väckte man den besten så var aptiten plötsligt omättbar och efter Kzers entré i hennes liv så gick som alltid runt och var lite blöt. 

"Jag är hemskt glad att jag har dig också, livet hade varit riktigt trist utan."

Hon låter oljan ligga kvar i håret en stund, går runt karet för att gripa om hennes fötter.

"Låt mig."

Med tummarna börjar hon trycka och stryka över fotsulorna, använder sin kunskap inom akupressur för att få henne att slappna av rejält. 

"Jag försökte finna alla dina favorit ting, men på kort varsel.. äh, det mesta finns där och du får givetvis ta det med dig! Är ju till dig."

Hon ler över benen och den flera foten i hennes händer. Så tacksam över att ha henne hemma igen. 

Darondh:  
Hon var inte den att först ut komma med allt för intima detaljer, mellan hon och Dervla hände det oftare. Om det var någon som dessutom lockar fram den sidan hos henne så var det väninnan, men det fanns absolut gränser. Inte för att hon aldrig skulle tala om Robaroit på det sättet till henne, men just nu var det för nytt, känsligt även och de hade ju knappt... nå.

Intima detaljer skulle nog komma fram allt eftersom men allt på sin tid och plats. Den tilliten hon har till Dervla är total, lättnaden nu när det bandet också finns på plats rent metafysiskt går knappt beskriva. Känslomässigt skulle det oavsett finnas där, men det är ändå som att förlora en lem, än värre så... en hjärtsträng när det bandet töjts och lossnat.

Men så hon förstår och uppskattar lojaliteten att Dervla ändå berättar om henne och Kheitair, inte samma som när brodern snuvade henne själv på potentiella pojkvänner eller till och med en och annan friare i unga år. Hon hade måhända släppt det nu, men det hade format henne för senare. Han kan inte "ta" Dervla ifrån henne dock, och hon var mer än medveten om deras gemensamma grund, sen det hon och väninnan har är inget med det att göra.

Och hon oroar sig aldrig för att Dervla ska se på deras egen intima stund som något mer bara för att. Det var väldigt speciellt för henne likväl och något de två delar endast. Såklart, nog är det något av en hjärnvurpa att råka tänka sig Dervla tillsammans med Kheitair, så hon gör det inte så ingående. Ler till roat över hennes förklaring över det hela.

"Sah, begränsat som det är nu. Hoppas ni inte behöver kliva varandra på tårna, tror jag skulle ge far en migrän på riktigt, två Slaanesh-dyrkare i fejd med varandra..."

Där kom leendet mer tillbaka och den något mer vassare humorn, som sades helt allvarligt men hade en viss klang till sig och därtill en viss glimt i ögonen. Den mjuknar direkt därefter och hon kröker ögonbrynen på ett sådant mer förärat sätt till några få att betrakta. Tyckte sig själv alldeles för sårbar i det, men med de man litar på... och som de hade gråtit nu till och mot varandra. Var det ingen sak. Drar in djupt andetag av den ljuvliga oljan, Dervla hade sin enorma kollektion och var inte många dofter hon själv Inte gillade, men lotus var en av favoriterna absolut.

Biter sig lite över underläppen när väninnan kommer fram där till fotändan och greppar tag om den bleka foten. Man kan knappt tro ändå att hon traskat och ridit i täta kängor i hårt väder så pass länge. Men så är hon alv också. Stryk har hon tagit på andra sätt och hon sluter ögonen ljumt när Dervla börjar trycka och slappnar skönjbart av mer. Än mer. Men mer utan den där svidande trötta sorgen som hägrat. Den hade fått luftas och gick enklare att blåsa undan i periferin. Njuter fullständigt och lutar sig tillbaka mot badkarskanten bakom ryggen.

"Samma här, ett halvt liv... våra öden var menade att tvinnas samman, det har jag aldrig tvivlat på."

Öppnar ögonen och ser mot väninnan igen, innerligt och med guldet och safiren som glimrar och dansar något omkring varandra i sina vagt glödande stråk.

"Du blir bara bättre och bättre på det där. Om det ens var möjligt. Jag... ehm, lärde mig en ny magi i Vildland..."

Säger det lite lägre, som om det ens var någon som skulle tjuvlyssna och i sådana fall två alldeles för fulla krigare som inte visste bättre än att leta titthål. Nu skulle de dock höras på Långt håll innan de ens tagit sig ut genom dörren på andra sidan gången och stenbelagda gårdsplanen, så var ingen stor risk för det. Men bär absolut en hint om att vara något, förbjudet. Och lilla sneda leendet som hon gör alldeles för väl där mungiporna ovanligt börjar också kröka sig för henne.

"En förbannelse, från gamla skyddsrunor i en kungakrypta. En onämnbar sådan, den... vänder allt och alla från en. Inte rett ut det helt, men är mer än otur, mer som... väldigt dålig karma?"

Höjer en blek hand från badet där armbågen vilar upp mot kanten och letar fram de något giftiga gröna stråken som beblandats så enkelt och sömlöst med henne själv. Men de är ändå så specifika att hon enkelt kan finna dem, dra upp det lite till ytan så att säga och utan risk för Dervla då det vaga gröna diset virvlar fram mellan hennes smala fingrar istället för i ena ögat.

Dervla:  
Dervla sparade bara på detaljer om hon trodde att mottagaren skulle misstycka. Hon skulle för exempel gärna kunna berätta för Kzer om hur tråkigt sex hon haft under dagen, men trodde inte han skulle vilja höra om vad hon egentligen gjorde på sin fritid, med andra.   
Bandet för henne var som att ha ett fungerande hjärta igen, eller att andas igen efter att ha burit en korsett i ett dygn. En otroligt lättnad och ironiskt nog också en känsla av frihet.

Hon skrattar till , ruskar smått på huvudet så de hängande smyckena i hennes hår klingar och låter innan hon ler snett.

"Jag tror inte det kommer hända någon gång snart. Vi har våra favoriter och så länge vi inte.."  
Är på dem? Hon knullar ju Saul, men hon tyckte inte om honom på samma vis som Kheitair gjorde. Hon älskade honom inte, men det får henne ändå att rynka pannan medan hon fundersamt blöter sina läppar.

"Nå, Kzer skulle hellre ta livet av sig än att låta Khei röra vid honom. Han är helt enkelt min och Saul.. nämnde jag att han och Kheitair verkar ha funnit tillbaka till varandra? Saul verkar dessutom ha blivit någon slags fiskevän till Deken, och om de nu också är halvsyskon... Jag vill inte se honom i lägret."

Och det var sant, hon ville inte att han skulle beblandas med lägerpolitiken.  
Hon ler över väninnans väna fötter, en vag doft av häst, igen och leendet blir bredare.

"Sah, jag skulle bli tokig utan – Och tack, jag har inte fått öva på länge så det glädjer mig att höra."

Ny magi? En liten rumlande känsla i bröstet, inte för att hon inte litade på Darondh, det hade bara känts olustigt att donera blod till hennes ödesdolk.   
Det fanns varken titthål eller kvisthål, det hade hon noga sett till. Inte för sin egna skull, utan för Kzer, han skulle väl ändå få vara ifred i sitt egna hem? Titthålen hade i så fall varit för henne och hon behövde dem ju inte, var redan på insidan. 

"Åh? Låter faktiskt händigt, jag kan se en definitiv användning för den."

Men lite fundersam ser hon ändå ut, speciellt då hon inte förstod sig på magi som den andra och hon slutar knåda för ett ögonblick när hon beskådar det gröna.

"Inte vidare diskret, men effektfullt. Har du funderat ut någon att prova den på?"

Darondh:  
Hon tror sig ändå förstå, på sitt sätt, fungerade inte alls lika så som Dervla och brodern. Men hon har varit kring det hela sitt levda liv hittills, så en rätt god uppfattning om hur de såg på saker hade hon allt. Nickar förstående, om än hon inte skulle klara av det. Och skulle nog aldrig upphöra att Kheitair ansåg att De två kunde också dela, vilket han alltid fick ett skarpt nej till. Fanns inte en chans där alls, antingen eller fick det vara. Ler till roat och fnyser till lite i ett dolt skratt, ja om någon så gick Kzer helt säker där. Så försvinner leendet helt när Saul nämns igen, och i det sammanhanget också!

Går inte att hejda sucken och lutar handen in mot ansiktet för att gnugga en tinning något och börjar i en tydlig sarkastisk ton.

"Sah, varför Inte, går säkert bättre denna gång. Så han, Deken och Kzer... Saul litar jag inte på, eller hans egna, för många agendor och skrymslen och skynken. Som så förslår av magikerklaner såklart. Men Saul har ett brutet löfte och mer därtill bakom sig, de andra får säkert chansen att bryta egna. Ett extra öga till dem från mig, ett objektivt? Har du, med Saul alltså?"

Utan att döma, vet så väl hur väninnan fungerar och eftersom Kheitair skulle dela med sig hela världen med alla så fanns det inga förhinder där ändå. Men det fanns en del av broderns historia som skulle behövas mer klarhet i, något som inte helt enkelt delas så pass och något mer personligt värdefullt. Saulon och de vithåriga magikerna var något av ett surt ämne, men det dämpar inte hennes humör igen, utan gör henne mer som sig själv igen, vassare.  
Var mer något att hantera allt eftersom, välkommet ändå i jämförelse till Vildland. Njuter som en drottning av fotmassagen och berättar mer än gärna vidare om magin.

Knyter fingrarna något och låter det gröna hägra kring handen. Ler till något lurigt snett vid det sista och lägger huvudet på snedden likväl.

"Den har satt sig i mitt öga egentligen, detta var bara för att dra fram det på ett säkert sätt. Det riktiga utförandet sker bara mellan mig och någon tilltänkt... vilket jag har några av. Om tillfället kräver det. Tror inte det kommer dröja länge innan jag finner ett passande sådant."

Hade inte använt det riktigt ännu, hade varit nära och känner hur nära det ligger när ilskan väller upp. Hur det kort svider och bultar bakom ena ögat och något av en förlösning väntar, kan nära på ana hur tillfredsställande det skulle kännas dock. Ett ont öga. Har undrat om det skulle gå att utveckla senare, fick se om det, behöver nog använda det många gånger för att utröna det.

Dervla:  
Det går från gemytligt till något helt annat, Darondh suckar och dervla fortsatte massera, ville egentligen inte dra upp Saul men han var en del av vad som skett under tiden som väninnan varit borta, han var en viktig del i Kheitairs pussel.

Sedan kom den, frågan hon hade hoppats att Darondh inte skulle ställa. Ens om hon velat så kunde hon inte ljuga för den andra och hon sänker sin blick, drar tungan längs den övre tandraden medan hon försöker finna rätt formulering.

"Jag var utklädd till Kheitair, jag försökte få reda på en del information, det ena ledde till det andra. Det är inget jag rekommenderar. Han bor i ett litet hus i utkanten av Mossängen, ensam, men han har en skadad kvinna på besök som han påstår vara hans syster. De verkar inte särskilt nära.. Han gjorde smycket som gör att jag kan snoka fram yngel."

Hon kunde inte komma på mer att rapportera om, ville gärna ha något som gör förbindelsen värt det men inser att hon varit dålig på att snoka.

"Han är medveten om Kheitairs oäkting på Mossängen.."

Där är han alltså en potentiell fara, om oäktingarna var något Darondh ansåg viktiga.

Hon fokuserar sedan på det gröna, biter lätt ner i sin underläpp, häller mer olja i handen och värmer upp den innan hon stryker det över hennes fötter.

"Varför ögat?"

Det var kanske en dum fråga, men hon kunde inte mycket om magier och hon ville gärna vara mer insatt i darondhs liv igen. Hon ville vara så hjälpsam hon kunde även om hon på grund av Jun inte längre har tillgång till bibliotekets kunskap. Det var ändå för mycket ansvar och makt för någon levande egentligen, speciellt för den som inte kunde hålla sina fingrar i styr.

"Robaroit.. Du gjorde amuletter för dem, ne? Har de en annan slags magi? En vildare?"

Darondh:  
Brodern var likt en magnet till allahända problem, på gott och ont egentligen. Fanns också användbara ting som fastnar i stormen och virvelvinden, men Saulon och hans fränder har hon ännu inte någon klar överblick till. Istället för känslor så går hon på det hon vet, sett, hört. Saulons största problem som hon själv ser det, är utifall han kan kontrollera det han har honom sig eller inte och vilken hotbild det i sådana fall har till dem själva.

Att han inte kunnat hålla sitt löfte heller till henne visade på två saker. Antingen brydde han sig inte, eller så var han oförmögen. Inget utav det var bra såklart, inte med tanke på vem och vad hon är. Så han har mycket kvar att bevisa. Han som tydligen satt en hög rank därifrån han kom. Vilket inte gör det hela bättre.

Har mött en av kvinnorna, kortvarigt. Tjuvlyssnat på en annan, yngre. Ingen utav dem litar hon på och var för mycket som är okänt än så länge för att göra något annat. Höjer på ögonbrynen i det Dervla berättar, kan inte låta bli att dra på smilbanden ändå när hon försökte tänka sig, henne utklädd till Kheitair.

Nickar förstående och rynkar ögonbrynen istället i talet om en syster, någon av kvinnorna hon själv hade i åtanke? Tvivlade det var hans Faktiska syster, men vem vet hur han hade menat. Fanns många rökridåer och skynken där som sagt så misstror det mesta som vita eller svarta lögner från den munnen. Då hjälper det att ha luskat fram den knöligare obekväma sanningen.

"Aahh, med blodsmagi då? Hur fick ni Bano-... glöm det, behöver inte veta det just."

Ler till och skakar något på huvudet, på alla andra sätt än ta det rakt från källan måhända? Var inte viktigt egentligen.

Öronen spetsas när fortsättningen kommer och hon sträcker sig lite i badet. Får något fundersamt över anletet och blicken där den glider över den glänsande vattenytan som krusar sig lätt vid varenda stor som liten rörelse.

"Jag förstår... det är något jag ska ta upp med min käre bror. Jag svär, det är en passande träning att sätta ordning till hans kaos. Så det ska vara, antar jag. Vi balanserar ut varandra, vi tre och de vi omger oss med. Blir mer och mer övertygad om det. Vi får hålla våra ögon och öron mot de vithåriga magikerna."

Hon drar igen på läpparna och det är inget annat än en djup ömhet och delad styrka hon riktar mot Dervla. Bandet är alltid värt det, och ärligheten går hand i hand tillbaka.

"Vet inte, det satte sig själv där och band sig som i en egen medvetenhet. Men jag har kontroll över det."

Viss magi var mer egenlevande på sätt och vis än annan, och ju äldre desto mer så kan det anas. Hade varit oförsiktigt av henne att dra in det till sig själv, en viss hybris blandad i desperation men hade gått vägen åtminstone. Ler till bredare då hon tycks skina upp mer. Av bättre minnen och kan knappt vänta att berätta för väninnan heller.

"Sah, de kan inte bruka magi själva förutom den de lånar från ting och därför de vill skydda sig mot den. Därav amuletterna. Men den magin de ändå vet av och levt omkring, vildare, äldre. Finns mycket som är likt i de läror vi bär, men mycket annat och mer också. Roivhiska från Mossängen är en sådan utövare. Robaroit vet en del teori men kan inte utöva. Vi... kom över en del av Roivhiskas biblotek i Vildland. Där lärde jag mig en del utav den, något som skulle hjälpa oss hem, hit... En dimmgrind, eller skuggrind som det blir från mig. Den gamla magin färgas av sin utövare, bara den gråa eller mörka jag kan ens utöva... I alla fall, den tar en mellan platser man är och varit över. Inte som era tunnlar, tror jag, inte riktigt... men nästan. Verkar gå mer genom vävens lager än i ett eget mellanrum, och allt man tar med sig drar till sig uppmärksamhet.

Skulle inte gå att använda i strid så att säga, men att färdas, långa, långa sträckor.

Dervla:  
Det finns mycket i badrummet, oljor, torkade örter för medicinska skäl, handdukar, bandage och en och annan flaska med sprit. Men alltid var dolt i luckor eller lådor för att rummet inte skulle kännas rörigt men också för att Kzer skulle få lov att röra sig obehindrat i sitt egna hem. Det var viktigt för henne och låg ständigt i hennes bakhuvud.

Det fanns de kvinnor som ansåg sina män ha så dålig smak att de tog över allt som hette inredning för att få det just så som hon ville ha det. Dervla var inte en av dem. Visserligen var deras möbler i hennes stil men så hade den unge krigaren inte kommit med mycket annat än vapen, rustningar och några enstaka klädesplagg. Hon såg dem inte bara som tillsammans, hon såg på deras relation som ett partnerskap, han hjälpte henne och hon hjälpte han.

Det var faktiskt inte så osedligt som du säkerligen tror; Kynah verkar förtjust i att bita hål på honom. Observera hans händer och nacke, nästa gång som du ser honom. Jag är tacksam så länge jag inte behöver kalla honom ’styvfar’, inte för att han inte är styv…  
Hon flinar snett, kan inte låta bli, även om hon faktiskt inte till se honom och hans arga penis igen. Inget mer kikande in i badhuset.

"Om Saul nu älskar honom, så kommer han hålla käft. Ne? Om inte så tar vi hand om honom. Saul det vill säga. Om Kheitair inte mäktar med att döda honom så saknar jag samma skrupler. Jag hade ändå tänkt att döda honom efter vi fick hem honom från vampyren, bespara honom skammen att leva med bara en arm. Men så växte den ju tillbaka. #And you know what they say; If you can’t kill it or eat it…# Även om vi nu inte har en öppen allians med dem så börjar de att bli mer och mer involverade i lägret. Saul bor dessutom på den där gården.. Vet någon om varför de egentligen är här? Är vi alla ute efter samma sak?"

Hon nickar så, har ingen anledning att inte lita på Darondh när hon säger att hon har något under kontroll, vet att hon nu kommer att vara där om hon skulle överanstränga sig själv. Hon och den där Robaroit, nog borde även den se efter shobhen?

Hon ler vid darondhs förklaring och hennes berättelse, allt medan huvudet lägger två och två ihop och små notiser stuvas undan för senare bruk. Saul bor på Mossängen, Mossängen ägs av Roivhiskan, Roivhiskan har en koppling till Robaroit, Robaroit i sin tur har en god ställning hos väninnan som förhoppningsvis inte var så kär att det gjorde henne blind.

Hon är genuint intresserad dock, allt som handlade om tunnlar och väven ryckte alltid extra i hennes bröst.

"Vi kan finna varandra, vi rillietanns. Jag tror andra kan ana våra entreer och sortier, men inte det emellan. Atsar berättade en gång för mig en saga om guden Cegorash och Slaanesh, hur den förste lyckades undkomma den andre genom att fly in i tunnlarna, att han är där än, utklädd till en av dem så det inte går att skilja honom från övriga, så Slaanesh.. -- Kan du få låna fler av hennes böcker tror du?"

Darondh:  
Hon kröker ett ögonbryn och är en spänning över läpparna som Dervla vet är när hon försöker hålla sig från att både le och fnysa på en och samma gång, roas utav det dock, det gör hon. Skakar lite på huvudet och kan inte hålla sig vid det sista, fnyser till i ett fnissande ljud och viftar på handen åt henne.

"Men fy Dervla, åh, nej... låt oss inte gå dit!"

Hon hade sett sin beskärda del i badhuset hon med, så det räckte och blev över. Inget överhängande behov att göra det mer, nej! Det var intressant dock, på det viset Kynah faktiskt väckts? Är vaksamt nyfiken över det hela och något hon fick rota lite mer i senare, skulle också vilja träffa modern öga mot öga igen. För sin egen vetgirighets skull, vad skulle hon se där nu motför vad som saknats tidigare? Har enbart känt Kynah som det blanka skal hon varit, såklart hon är nyfiken på vad som gömmer sig där under. Antar också att fadern har mött henne, så något att samtala med honom vidare kring. Senare...

Gör en talande min att det där om "älska eller älska inte" när det kom till Saulon och brodern var inget hon skulle hänga upp något viktigt på. Vad nu den vithårige gjorde härnäst, skulle däremot tala mer. Har en hel del att väga över när det kom till just handlingar kontra ord. Nickar dock när hon håller helt med Dervla, skulle inte ha några skrupler att ta ihjäl honom ifall det blev nödvändigt. Blinkar till dock vid något.

"Ursäkta, hans arm, växte tillbaka?..."

Sinnet gör en volt och börjar direkt analysera, kom att tänka på amuletten och hennes förmåga att manipulera ben. Skulle något sådant kunna verka på det, men bygga ben, på avkapat ben. Dessutom all mjukvävnad, nerver... Inskriptionen magikern hade över bröstet, det mörka som låg som ett fånget gift på djupet. Allt det hon hade kunnat förnimma där i källaren men hennes viktigaste del i det hela hade varit över och dessutom inte brytt sig mer just då att engagera sig mer än till sin egen återhämtning och stundade resa ifrån allt det där.

På något sätt hade Saulon löst den gåtan... var inte sen att dra linjen såklart mellan honom och Roivhiska. Den behornade, och alla de böckerna hon själv bara snuddat vid ytan som den andra besatt. Frågan var hur tjock den linjen var emellan dem. Något att nysta i likväl.

"Mmmh, jag undrar också. Har tagit upp de tidigare med far, innan jag reste, han var varken förvånad över deras närvaro här eller delgav mig något mer. Så någon form av vetskap har han utan tvekan, och då höll för sig själv. Men ge mig en tid här, så ska jag nog komma in i den cirkeln. Han är inte den att lämna detaljer därhän, speciellt inte när det kommer till magiska fränder."

Var bara en tidsfråga, nu var faderns ögonsten tillbaka och som hon skulle glittra och glimra framför honom. Hon känner sig mer än trygg, enbart i Dervlas närvaro och dubbelt upp så nu med Robaroit. Vet att hon kan förlita sig på brodern likväl såklart, men han kan vara splittrad så han stundom är en fara för sig själv och för andra om det vill sig illa. De andra två var det inte, inte på så vis. Lägger huvudet på sned när Dervla berättar om de gamla sägnerna om gudomerna, på sätt och vis är hon inte överraskad. Inte som katt och mus, men två rivaliserande katter?

"Ante mig...vad gjorde Slaanesh?"

Kan inte låta bli att undra, den fascinationen då till deras tunnlar. Väven mellan. Behöver också läsa på mer för att förstå än djupare om grindarna, vilket hon hoppas också kunna få möjlighet att göra.

"Jag hoppas det... har tänkt besöka Mossängen så småningom. Det var en ovärderlig hjälp i Vildland, livsavgörande, Roivhiskas stuga där och hennes böcker. Jag hade inte gillat om någon utnyttjat mina utan min tillåtelse, så tänker uttrycka min tacksamhet till henne. Och om jag får, se mina brorsbarn, och om hon kan tänka sig låna mig fler böcker i adekvat utbyte. Jag... träffade också någon där, vid stugan, en gammal släkting till henne. Han hjälpte mig, och Aino, sista biten till Robaroit."

Trycker ögonbrynen ihop lite vid det sista och blicken tangerar över vattenytan där den blänker och bryter, som om hon inte riktigt heller kan minnas klart just det mötet. Skulle alltid minnas det, men som om detaljer hade bländats och gnuggats ut en aning.


	19. Att bekräfta. Att älska

Darondh:  
Hon lämnar Dervlas och Kzers yttre skjutdörr med en mjuk kyss över väninnans läppar när morgonen börjar gry. Ömma ord till varandra och löften att återses efter den långa vilan. Trycker anteckningsboken och Robaroits höftskynke hon inte hade glömt att ta med sig tillbaka tätare mot magen i en förlägen min när Dervla trycker på om vikten att hålla sig i tältet så länge det behövs, med ett flin.

Harklar sig och ler lite snett till det när de båda vänder blicken över stengången till nästa hus. Höga, mycket höga och obrydda djupa snarkningar i kör kommer därifrån och hon ler till roat över väninnans raka icke-roade min och suck över det hela. Önskar henne lycka till med det och tar sig ned till stengången där Dervla vinkar av henne och bestämmer sig för att helt enkelt stänga dörren bara och låta röran i andra huset bli någon annans problem ett tag.

Hon har fått lämna de skitiga kläderna hos Dervla efter badet, trots invändningar men starkare sådana tillbaka att de skulle bli omhändertagna där och så var det bara! Har fått låna en ljuvlig kimono istället och ett par rena skor likväl. Plagget sitter inte lika väl som över Dervlas kropp, men den känns ljuvligt lyxig och är av mörkare blåa slaget med vita detaljer så som tranor, bambu och blomster. 

Stegen tar henne stadigt vidare ut i lägret där en långsam höstsol har börjat sätta de högsta trädens toppar i brand. Är kyligt men inte så det besvärar henne, inte när Istopparnas dödliga låg så nära till minnes.

Rakryggad och långa säkra steg trots vinet hon och Dervla hunnit dricka, men utdraget på många timmar under nattens gång ändå. Håret utsläppt, nytvättat, torkat och ordentligt genomkammat hänger det i de silkiga raka blanksvarta våderna igen. Längre än när hon först åkt, och det ändå efter Dervla klippt till topparna också. Ramar in det svala anletet och glimrande ögonen där de verkar skina till då och då av ljuset och ser över lägret och de nya byggnaderna som allt eftersom skulle färdigställas.

Hemma, men ändå inte, så bekant, men ändå inte. Men tryggt. Skulle ta tid att landa ändå. Hade känt sig hemma nu hos Dervla och landat där, med badet, maten, vinet, där de legat omkring varandra och bara pratat, sovit ett litet slag, vilat och pratat, druckit och ätit mer innan hon begett sig. Som hon lovat, vid gryningens ljus.

Bläddrar lite för nyfiken redan i boken och läser raskt igenom väninnans anteckningar, då och då kommer rynkan mellan ögonbrynen. En sammanfattning på det de också talat om. En tyngre känsla kring Deken, önskade träffa honom också, för han behövde verkligen återvända.

Ser några av arbetarna röra på sig längre bort, krigare närmre som drar sig till och genom stallbyggnaden och också över träningsområdet. Möter några av deras blickar där de dumt följer henne, en lika så sval min och vag nick med att lyfta på hakan. Innan en av de kvinnliga krigarna flinar mot hennes håll och bankar till en av männens bakhuvud, så var "träningen" i full gång.

Stannar inte för att se slutresultatet utan viker av direkt så mot där hennes, broderns och faderns tält står något mer samlat. Allt stilla egentligen, förutom bakgrundsljuden från träningen då. Vakterna på posto utanför faderns, inga ljud från broderns. Och så just framför sin egen tältduk så blir hon plötsligt nervös, samtidigt hon knappt kan vänta att sluta världen utanför bakom sig och kliva in.

Tar bara ett hårdare hjärtslag så gör hon det, tyst. Är något dunkelt där inne, och inte har hon tänkt att dra upp för att släppa in mer av dagens ljus. Några strimmor bara, man ser nog ändå och hon ser honom sova där i bädden. Lägger undan Dervlas anteckningsbok på skrivbordet, höftskynket över en stol. Innan hon tar av sig skorna och trampar barfota över den tjocka mattan som ligger över trätrallen som utgör golvet.

Stannar till vid bäddens sida, för att bara se över honom där han ligger. Ihopkrupen, i fosterställning och har kramat hårt kring en kudde tryckt till bröstet som det saknades något där. Hennes läppar särar sig vagt avslappnat och sträcker fram en blek sval hand samtidigt som ett blekt knä landar över sängen. Kan se de båda i det sovande anletet, trots det är Ardens form, men kan alltid se något av de båda i vardera. Finns en försäkran och trygghet i det på sätt och vis, som att de båda minns, allt.

Fingertoppar landar över en hårdare och varmare kind, där hon nästlar sig in och drar både undan kudden samtidigt hon lyfter på armen och samtidigt glider in dit. Är hennes plats, mot det varma bröstet och under den starka armen. Sväljer och tar in på en och samma gång värmen, dofterna och hon kan omöjligt somna. Hjärtat dunkar på och ögonen är glimrande klara där de håller sig stint över hans anlete.

Fortfarande med sidenkimonon på men den har glidit av en aning från ena axeln då den inte är så stramt åtknuten. Doftar, av sig själv, av frisk lotus från det svala och lena håret. Något av vin och maten de ätit. Och hennes bleka näsa trycks inunder hans käklinje, för att dofta på den varma huden.

Handen vandrat ned för att lägga sig över ett hårt varmt bröst mellan sig. De tjocka, långa trollflätorna. Av skog, av djur, något rått maskulint nära så huden och kroppen, något annat inunder det. Som de också delade i varsin form. Och hennes kropp tar väldigt fort till sig av värmen, mer så där det flammar upp något över kinderna och ögonen.

Arden:  
Dervla hade varit precis som vanligt, hoppade vant mellan samtalsämnena för att hålla dem intressanta, bjuder på egna anekdoter men lyssnar framför allt mer än gärna om Darondh vill berätta. 

Hon hade med väldigt kort varsel ordnat just de ting som shobhen brukar gilla i mat och dryckesväg och det hade varit mycket skratt. Tillslut måste Darondh ändå gå och Dervla hmlar med ögonen åt snarkandet som kommer från huset bredvid. Mumlar något om: Fuck that, och lovat att ha hennes kläder rengjorda och lagade inom några dagar när hon inte uttryckte avund över magikerns hår förstås. 

Robaroit snarkar inte, andas snarare tungt och något fnysande. Han hade krupit ihop innan han somnat med en orolig känsla över de nattljud han inte kände igen. Det hade tagit en stund men slutligen hade han ändå slumrat in. 

Även om de sovit bredvid varandra i några veckor nu så rycker han ändå till i sömnen, kroppen spänner sig som om den gör sig redo för strid men någonting stoppar processen. Kanske känner den igen hennes essens? Doften hon utsöndrar?

Något sömndrucket, gutturalt lämnar honom när kudden tas bort och armen lyfts men den sluter sig hastigt om den betydligt ljuvligare formen som listigt tar dess plats. Naken är hela han varm från sömnen och det bad han tagit innan. Han är ren men då han inte använder oljor och annat så luktar han ännu av skogen, berget, snön och kylan. En friskhet blandat med den av vilda djur, lera och mossa, som om han var uppbyggd av just de sakerna istället för av kött och hud. 

Långsamt öppnar sig smala springor där ett gult och ett violett öga kisande ser på henne, han hummar lågt när han ser henne ligga och titta, drar henne tätare intill sig och drar fingertopparna över hennes smala rygg, ner mot svanken och upp igen över ryggraden. 

"Det är svårt att sova när du gör sådär sessan.. är du inte trött?"

Hans röst är skrovligt mörk av att inte helt vara vaken och en tunga kommer ut för att trögt fukta hans läppar. Han sluter ögonen igen men en hand rör sig ner mot hennes höft, lirkar upp tyget så han kan smeka ett lår utan något emellan dem, greppar under knävecket så att han kan dra hennes ben upp över sitt egna. 

"Luulen, että olet häiritsevä minua tarkoituksella (I think you're distracting me deliberately), sessan.."

Mumlas det mot hennes panna, de vässade tänderna glider våta över den vita huden och hans kropp verkar kluven mellan att vakna till eller somna om, lemmen hade däremot redan bestämt sig och blev allt hårdare innanför det lena, heta skinnet.

Darondh:  
Det vrider sig något så förnöjt och skälvande inom henne av hans ljud, de låga, mörka och hur de kom så naturligt som ett andra språk från vilden. Anade att hon med tiden, skulle kunna tolka dem dessutom precis som så. Drar in djupt ett suckande andetag när han drar och pressar henne närmare sig själv. Uppgår helt i värmen som ligger så tätt där under täcket och från hans kropp, och den eld som värmer henne inifrån. Ryggen kröker sig mjukt och behagligt i den starka handens rörelser där och hon vill inget hellre än att försvinna in helt i den omfamningen.

Andetagen är något för snabba för att vara nära sömnen och hennes näsa, känsel och ögon tar in det hon har här framför sig. Nu, i denna stund, och alla stunder dessförinnan. Handen kramar om hans muskulösa bröst och inte blir andningen lugnare när han drar hennes ben upp över hans starkare. Det mjuka vita låret höjs upp något mot hans höft och hon känner något lent, allt mer svullet hårdare finna sig mot hennes andra innerlår så nära.

"Mmmh... sah, men ändå inte."

Sägs lågt och hon brottas något med sig själv, för några ögonblick endast innan hon kommer ihåg att inget behöver kläs i något speciellt för Robaroit. Vad hon vill, förutom att sova här med honom, var att fortsätta det de påbörjat där i grottan. Uppleva det, till fullo. Ännu ett språk hon behöver lära sig, kan enbart tolka på tonläge än så länge och hon ler ändå något för sig själv. Innan hon vrider upp anletet, andetagen vederkvickande av känslan till de vässade tänderna. Den hårda kroppen intill sig, också som Nedra är den hårdare än hon själv, starkare, och hon gillar det. Dofterna, minnena.

Ser upp mot hans anlete och möter den tvåfärgade blicken med sin starkt glimrande i dunklet, stryker anletet och näsorna förbi varandra. Finns något bestämt, begärande över de bleka och mörka dragen i hennes. Men också den där krökningen som vilar över de bleka mjuka läpparna.

Vet vad hon vill, fanns ingen anledning längre att vänta. Kysser honom, i ett lågt lättat ljud som hon längtat efter det sen hon kyssts med Nedra i stugan under de stunderna när hon inte bankade huvudet in i Roivhiskas böcker. Handen vandrar upp över den starka övre axeln och samtidigt så trycker hon sig mot honom och välter honom på rygg innan han hinner göra annat för att hamna grensle över höfterna.

Täcket dalar ned och kimonon sitter kvar som i en luftig önskning halvt ned över hennes överarm, bröstkorg som stryks över hans bringa. Med ett av de bleka benen blottade, det som han dragit över sig själv i första hand. Kyssen djupnar innan hon andas tungt där över hans läppar och blottade vassa tänder med kisande glimrande blick.

"Sov sen... vill känna dig, ha dig helt och hållet först."

Arden:  
Några av Robaroits rumlande var enklare att begripa. När hans intresse var väckt, när han såg något han gillade, när han tyckte något var trams. När korpen inte var sjuk och bruten var han varm, så pass att han halvnaken kunde röra sig genom Isvidda, som hon hade blivit vittne. Men det betyder inte att han inte uppskattar värme i form av eldar, filtar, fällar, kanske var det till och med så att han sög i sig den värmen och bar den med sig för att med den klara frosten som följde?

Han reagerar på hennes snabba andetag, sömnen släpper fort taget om honom och han slänger sig villigt och hungrigt in i leken, är spänd under hennes hand och söker efter hennes läppar i dunklet. 

Korpikallan hade givetvis tänkt på det, när han som Arden vaknade upp med stånd på morgonen eller fick ett av att bara titta på henne och den kropp han visste dolde sig där under hennes silkiga tyger. Sist han kommit nära nog hade han haft för ont för att göra annat än att använda sig av sina fingrar, nu ville han komma in i värmen på riktigt. Uppgå i ett med henne.

Han ler när hon ser ut på honom, innan deras läppar möts och de kysser varandra, han allt mer enträget då det i sanning går upp för honom att hon vill ha honom, medveten om vad som sagts och gjorts, det var en helt annan sak att faktiskt känna det och han styvnar markant, pressar henne än hårdare mot sig.

Förvånat blinkar de olikfärgade ögonen däremot när hon välter över honom på rygg och placerar sig över honom; som om han varken hade väntat sig det eller var vidare van med kvinnor på toppen, men ett leende rycker snart i ena mungipan och han smyger händerna in under hennes kimono och smeker sig upp till hennes höfter, håller dem med fingrarna särade för att försöka få så mycket som möjligt i nävarna och ett mörkt, gillande rummel kommer från hans bröstkorg.

Kyssarna välkomnas lika väl och behövligt som ett andetag och han vinklar huvudet lätt, försöker hålla undan sina vassa tänder medan hennes mun smakas av, tunga får möta tunga och händerna rör sig upp över hennes skinkor, över svanken upp över ryggen som känns så tydligt genom den tunna kimonon.

"Känna mig?"

Han flinar mot hennes läppar, fingertopparna rör sig ned över revbenen, runt, och uppåt mot brösten utan att riktigt röra dem.

"Hur vill du ha mig sessan?.. Ditt ord är min lag."

Han nafsar på hennes underläpp, försöker spänt att hålla sig stilla för att låta henne välja var och hur, men ivrig, så väldigt ivrig.

Darondh:  
Tidigare i grottan var det hon som försökt värma honom så gått det gick med sin kroppsvärme inunder alla filtar och fällar, sen hade hon såklart inte misstyckt att ligga nära. Nära och närmre när benen hade satts mer på plats och börjat läka. Sen när kroppen helt hade läkt, var det så tydligt när hon väl krupit nära Arden som Nedra, hur varma de egentligen är och hur sval hon oftare är.

Fortfarande om än branden härjar inom henne nu så är hennes lemmar, speciellt de yttre som armar, ben, händer och fötter svalare. Skulle värmas upp effektivt så här nära dock och hon kan inte sluta le in i kyssen av tanken, insikten att äntligen få Ha honom, djupt inom sig. Kyssen är hungrig nog och är inte lika aktsam från de vassa tänderna som han är eftertänksam och hindrar att hon snittas upp. 

Stönar till i en ljum behaglig suck igen när hans händer greppar tag mer, tummarna hela vägen runt och fram mot höftbenens för skarpa kant. Något mjukare och rundare till sidan och över skinkorna där mesta av det lilla underhudsfettet gått rakt ut till musklerna hon fortfarande har och byggt på i Vildland. Men är långt ifrån tydligt, kommer alltid vara mer som en lång vidja vad hon än gör.

Svankar mot när händerna rör sig upp över ryggen och hon landar så bekvämt så med skötet nära och varmt över en allt svullen lem. Kimonons tyger något klämda mellan, vilket hon tänker ett ögonblick på men inser Dervla inte skulle misstycka, snarare tvärtom. Drar undan den fliken där han nafsar över hennes läpp och irisarna möter hans ihärdigt glimrande, hypnotiska nära inpå där de färgade stråken tycks glimra och glittra omkring varandra och byta plats kring den svullna pupillen.

Hemlighetsfullt halvt bakom de täta långa ögonfransarna och hon ler bredare mot honom innan hon stödjer sig på hans axlar och sätter sig mer tillrätta över honom. Drar undan kimonon än mer och drar mjukt där i de knutna ändarna så de lätt viskande siden mot siden glider upp. Gillar det, väldigt mycket att sitta så över honom och när kroppen under henne inte är bruten, utan stark och håller sig bara med vilja undan från att manövrera henne.

En viss känsla av makt ändå, och de gånger tidigare de möts så var det väl just det, den bräckliga spända balansen och hon ler som biter lite själv över sin egen underläpp av minnena till det. Gnider sakta skötet, det varmaste kännbara än så länge över henne mot hans allt hårdare lem som trycks ned mot buken. En tilltagande väta och hon gör en liten rörelse med axlarna för att låta kimonon helt glida av, öppnar upp sig och halkar likt tungt trögt vatten av hennes bleka kropp.

Bröstens mörkare vårtgårdar helt ställda och det svarta raka håret faller och glider mjukt och tungt till sina sidor. Räcker en bit ned över bröstkorgen och som längst kittlande till den smala midjan. Inbjudande att ta för sig av hennes kroppshydda, och hon har lagt de smalare och mindre händerna över hans för att också leda dem vidare.

"På så många sätt... bara, vilt..."

Kunde inte finna ett bättre ord, var det hon behövde, helt okopplat och okontrollerat egentligen. Och hon ville se hans kropp i rörelse, som hon älskade deras kroppar, Arden som Nedras. Hur starka de är, senigt och muskulöst, smidiga, explosiva. Vill att de ska använda den, nu när den är hel, frisk, stark. Vill känna honom under sig, över sig... bakom sig, allt. Känner hur kinderna hettar till igen när hon blickar ned över kroppen hon så hade i "sin makt" under sig och händerna har helt på eget bevåg strukit ut över hans bringa, hårda skulpterade mage.

Andas ut i ett skälvande där hon blir varm som kall, rysande och gnidigt precis så känslig topp mot knopp och låter honom glida mellan hetare blygdläppar. Väntat nog, vill inte vänta mer och en hand smyger inunder, behöver knappt leda rätt då det sker rent reflexmässigt och skötet sluter sig hungrigt, vått och så otroligt mer hetare än resten av hennes kropp tätt, tätt omkring honom nästan strypande kramande. Bjuder in fullständigt och hon tappar först andan där höfterna rör sig också helt på eget bevåg för att pressa sig direkt och djupt mot.

Arden:  
Den krigsmålning Nedra burit, som blivit Ardens när han så kommit hade tvättats bort med badet, han hade funnit en borste och faktiskt skrubbat sig ren, mest för att få den honungslika vätskan av honom, men också för att han mitt uppe i allt hade gripits av en slags känsla av att han smutsade ner hennes hem. Trollflätorna var ännu något fuktiga, de hade kramats ut och knutits upp men hängde alltid nedanför svanken på honom då han aldrig tagit en kniv till det under hela sitt liv.

Deras öron tycktes något skarpare, råare än de i söder, längre och kanske vassare? När hon är nära och mer lutad över honom så drar han upp täcket upp över dem, tänker kanske på hennes komfort men på sätt och vis bidrar det också till att skapa en liten grotta runt om dem. En ordlös flämtning och luft silas hårt in mellan de vässade tänderna när hennes sköte hamnar ovan hans med bara det tunna tyget emellan och han kan känna hettan och vätan ifrån henne, måste bara få komma in även om Aino eller hennes fader själv plötsligt gjort entré.

En slags vördnad fyller hans blick när hon rätar på sig, då täcke faller undan och hon knyter upp bandet till sin dräkt och han lyfter lätt på höften utan att ryggen lämnar madrassen under honom, tycker även han om den ställning hon tagit och fuktar trögt sin underläpp.

Hans ögon allt mer vakna och öppna så när kimonon faller helt efter att hon plågsamt gnidit sitt kön mot hans är det han som ser ut att helt tappa talförmågan och han sväljer hårt, händerna strykande upp längs hennes sidor, mot skulderbladen sedan in mot brösten och han mumlar något när hans tummar stryker över vårtorna och blicken blir fuktig av åtrå.

"Inte sessa.. drottning. Vore jag en troende själ--"

Hänfört skakar han långsamt på huvudet, låter ena handflatan stryka mellan hennes bröst, upp mot hennes hals och strupe, så ner igen, kan se sitt ollon glida blött och svullet mellan henne, försvinna och dyka upp igen när hon drar sig tillbaka och han drar samman ögonbrynen, är nära på att be henne om att göra slut på hans lidande men ser henne då äntligen styra honom rätt och ögonen rullar bakåt, varje muskel spänner sig i hans buk och bringa och han släpper ut ett skälvande andetag.

Helt tänkte han knappast låta henne bestämma däremot, han kunde bara inte, och drar upp knäna, sätter hälarna i sängen så han kan lägga kraft bakom de stötar som så följer, som möter upp med hennes, en matchning av hennes egna fart.

Darondh:  
Hennes hjärta slår så hårt där bakom ena bröstet och känns kännbart där det dunkar genom bröstkorgen, pulsen hård när hans starka hand når upp till hennes hals och hon gör inget misstycke över det. Snarare lyfter hakan, kröker nacken för att visa tillit. Han är hennes, hennes vilde.

Hon önskar sannerligen inte ändra något på dem, varken håret, klädseln. Bada när det behövs och var lägligt, men var inte mindre än det de är som hon dragits till. Skulle aldrig byta ut den naturliga doften heller från den starka kroppen och håret till någon av de oljorna hon själv gärna använder. Inte dock för att helt täcka över sin egen doft, snarare förstärka och komplettera mer.

Leendet har breddats direkt vid de låga mumlade orden hon ändå hört, en drottning. Leendet blir stumt hänfört när han fyller upp henne, kvidande högt så när hon återfår luften ner i lungorna och båda händerna har landat greppande om hans bringa. Klösande så där ett förlösande högre stön kastas ur strupen. Förvånar till och med henne, samtidigt inte.

Där hon faller fort, fort och hårt ner i begäret och vill bara ha mer, mer! Ler till igen brett och lyriskt där han sätter emot, trycker sig upp mot henne och hennes inre håller samtidigt att implodera som explodera där han stöter så djupt upp det kan gå. Rullar smidigt, girigt höfterna mot honom, skinkorna studsar ned mot hårda spända lår och höfter. En maktposition, men vid gudarna som hon vill att han ska ta för sig. Och en sådan syn han är, så rå, kraftfull, hård... så hård.

"Åååhh! Rob..."

Lungorna värker som om de inte får nog med luft trots hon flämtar, håller ändå tillbaka ljuden som det verkar men är knappast diskret som det är. Bryr sig raskt mindre och mindre vad som egentligen kan höras utanför tältet, är hennes plats att göra Precis vad hon vill egentligen. Och från en vrå inom sig själv, vill hon markera precis vad det är hon tar till sig själv.

Vill ha hans händer, precis överallt, väter läpparna trögt där hon blickar ned över honom och kniper än mer så girigt kring den uppfyllande lemmen. Hennes. Äntligen. Stönar till kvidande och nacken blir mjuk där huvudet faller något framåt och sidenlena slingor dansar kittlande över hans armar där de kommer åt. Så som ned över hans bringa och sidan av midjan när hon i krampaktiga skälvningar faller villigt ned och in i hans omfamning och hårda stötar.

"... ta mig, över mig..."

Kvids lågt ut mellan nära lidande ljud innan brösten landar mjukt över hans bringa, kittlande av de hårda, hetsade vårtorna där kropparna kråmar sig stötvis och hennes läppar hungrigt mot hans för att slicka menande med tungan igen mot de vassa spetsarna.

Arden:  
Han skulle inte hålla länge i henne, han inser det; inte den här gången i alla fall men han biter ändå ihop, stöter allt hårdare och mer desperat. Kanske om han varit mer utvilad, haft en längre förspel där han mentalt kunnat förbereda sig för den explosiva njutning som var Darondhs insida så.. nå, det fanns fler gånger, och det var verkligen inte slut än, men hon får honom att se stjärnor, hennes silkeslena sköte så komplett på alla vis, så våt, snäv...

Han har ett rappt plaskande bli allt högre även om hennes stön överröstar det och han smeker girigt av hennes bröst, hennes midja, höfterna och låren, mot spända vader och upp igen, älskar varje liten min hon gör och kan inte slita blicken ifrån henne där hon reser sig och sjunker ovanför honom, så förbannat fulländad, vackrare än han vågat fantisera om där han legat döende i grottan och trott att han aldrig skulle få se henne igen.

Han smyger in en hand mellan dem när hon faller framåt, kan just lirka den så att han kan komma åt hennes klitta och stötande massera när hans deras rörelser inte kom i vägen och han grumligt morrar till i en slags frustration och greppar tag om hennes knän för att istället välta henne bakåt och över på sin egna rygg så han kan komma över henne.

Vika upp hennes ena ben mot hennes bröstkorg och med ett nästan kvidande stön pumpa hårdare, komma djupare och han lutar sig över henne, stor och spänstig som ett ilsket djur där han tar i, kärvänligt greppar ett bröst och sänker tänderna i hennes axel, försöker att inte bita för hårt men drar blod han hetsigt lapar.

Darondh:  
På sätt och vis var det som att bestiga hela av Vildland, och hon anammar den liknelsen helt och hållet. På sätt och vis, fanns alla delar där representerade i Robaroit. Hans sträva hand har letat sig mellan dem och när fingrarna smeker henne likväl samtidigt där han tänjer in och ur henne så skakar kroppen spastiskt till i ett ljust läte och hennes rygg böjer sig hårt.

Hennes tur att ögonen åker tillbaka något inunder ögonlocket. Gör ett lika så förtjust ljud när han hårt greppar tag om henne som det där mörka ljudet, blir direkt vält över på rygg och han kommer så nära, så tung över och i henne att hon blir lätt i skallen. Andetagen rappa, ytliga och hon har slagit händerna och armarna kring hans starka nacke och greppar hårt om trollflätorna. Vilka är så perfekta att suga tag i.

Benet hålls smidigt upp mot bröstet med knäet och hänger över hans hårda axel där det andra långa vita smäckra benet lindat sig tätt omkring hans midja och ländrygg. Kramar åt honom, smitande och skötet likaså där han dyker än mer utan hejd. Blött, än mer blött och hett. Ett till nytt ljud, mer ett halvt skrik än ett stön men inte mindre av njutning ändå. Ryggen kröker sig så gott den kan upp mot hans tyngd och en hand sliter sig från flätorna för att hålla hårt med naglarna över starka arbetande skuldror.

Hon försöker hålla blicken över honom, över axeln, bringan, delar av låren och buken hon kan stundom i farten skymta. Hur musklerna arbetade i sådant samspel, hon älskar att bara betrakta deras kroppar och nu... än mer så. Men är svårt att inte knipa ihop ögonen av den slagande känslan som bygger stadigt en förlösning hon varken kunde eller önskade hålla igen på. Inte nu och hon hade inte ens med all sin självkontroll kunnat hålla sig mer än vad hon gjort.

Så snart han hade fyllt henne, så hårt, varmt och perfekt, uppfyllt så många fantasier på en och samma gång och det bara fortsatte i rask takt. Ville inte ha det på något annat vis just nu. Stönar till högt och långt kvidande, vassa smärtande sensationer mot axeln.

"Så... skönt, åh, mer... har aldrig, så..."

Aldrig så vilt, så, primalt. Blir vått och salt vid ögonvrårna där hon håller på förgås, allt från första mötet, resan, rädslan, oron, bekräftelsen. Närheten. Kyssarna, tryggheten... begäret efter mer, den så råa attraktionen. Allt fokuseras intill detta här och nu vilket spränger över bröstet och spirar genom fingertopparna intill en skälvande dansande väv omkring dem som inom hennes psykedeliskt skimrande irisar. Andetagen hackas och hon river honom svidande över skuldran där hon vrider anletet och huvudet från där han är över hennes axel. Inte i avog, utan…

"...bit mig, mer..."

Kommer stötvis fram där hennes njutande ljud tar helt överhanden, tätare, högre, som deras kroppsliga och bäddens om än stadiga byggnad av tjockt trä, dova knarrande och knorrande. Morgonen utanför existerar inte och ljusstrimmorna in här och var mellan flikar och mer fladdrande lösa delar av tältet mellan hårda pålar genom marken kan lika gärna vara dansande ljus i grottan.

Arden:  
Varje muskel som används spelar tydligt under den vita huden, armarna som spända håller honom uppe, vener som börjar att bli allt tydligare där huden var som tunnast – över händerna, underarmarna, de nedre bukmusklerna. Axlarnas definierade tillstånd tydde på tunga lyft över huvudet, spjut han hade använt i strid som tydligt löpte in mot de större bröstmusklerna innan trollflätorna faller framåt och täcker den, blottlägger istället ryggen som arbetar, de breda skulderbladen och den smalare midjan.

De har ärr som inte försvinner i någon form, drag som alltid verkar detsamma, huvudets ibland arroganta vinkel, näsans profil och de grova dragen som om Robaroit kom från en stam alver som i sin isolering inte beblandat sig med andra utan hållit sig rena. De olikfärgade ögonen hålls kisande av koncentration, läpparna lätt särade.

Det som kunde skilja honom från andra utav lägrets krigare var den bristande maten som stulit fettet från hans kropp men som knappast lämnat dem avmagrade, snarare gjort musklerna mer uttalade där de faktiskt användes för överlevnad och en annan instinkt finns där, ett synande och en förlitan på magkänslan vilket inte ofta gjorde dem lämpade för sociala tillfällen. Nedra, Arden; var i sanning en vilde. 

Takten trappas upp ytterligare av hennes bedjan och han kommer in djupt, bottnar och andas ansträngt av både rörelsen, men också känslan av henne så våt och snäv runt om honom, ibland nästan smärtande så och han knyter ena näven i täcket under henne, rycker svankande till av naglarna som river över ryggen och han kan inte--- vill inte utan biter ner, försöker kontrollera sig så att hon inte får en bestående skada men blöder gör hon, rikligt så och en hunger rumlar genom hans mage. 

Han hade hotat att äta henne en gång, hade han inte? Det näst bästa fick helt enkelt och han lapar girigt i sig hennes liv, ivrigt till och med, släpper taget bara för att bita igen.

Darondh:  
Känner hur blöta skinkorna är, hur de klistrar mot bäddens textiler och mer och mer tränger ur henne där han tränger in, djupt så djupt och hon kan inte hejda ett högt tjut till sist. Ett skrik där hon kastas vidare i njutningen, extasen som var närstående och låter det bara ske.

Så länge hon velat, önskat och var mer än vad hon kunnat föreställa sig. Smärtan i axeln, känslan av hans tunga som lapar över den sargade blödande huden, får skötet att krampaktigt börja smita sig åt mer. Vill ge av sig själv till honom, på alla de sätt, så också genom det ovärderliga magiska blodet som rinner i hennes ådror. Starkt, mörkt, fylligt och lagrat långt bak i tiden och fördjupat inom henne. Likt en egen, intim typ av ritual, för att befästa, beslå och rasa genom allt som lett de hit.

Kramar hårdare och hårdare om hans starka nacke, sliter i trollflätorna och låren börjar skälva, darra häftigt och skakande in mot honom där benet som lagt sig likt en krok över hans hårt arbetande svank och skinkor kröker sig mer och mer där tårna spretar. Ryggen dunsar upp och krökt mot honom stötvis och andetagen har svårt att bestämma sig om de ska ut eller in. Vrider anletet mot hans hals och käke dock, i höga stön, fler tjut där hon inte står ut att finna sig på raden. Ser det gnistra framför, innanför ögonen och flämtar fram.

"Aah....Ard-... Ard... Rob! Aaaahhh!!"

Pulserar häftigt omkring honom och kroppen skakar häftigt där hon slingrar sig om honom så tätt hon bara kan där ögonen först knipit ihop innan de slås upp flammande och glimrande när hon trycker bakhuvudet ned mot bädden. Konvulsion efter konvulsion och likt en jordbävning så slutar den aldrig riktigt att skaka. Det gnistrar likt tusen stjärnor bakom irisarna och tårar rinner från ögonvråna där hon är både hemma och överallt annars. Grundad i den hårda, vassa heta kroppen som är Robaroit och den fysiska världen.

Arden:  
Han skulle ha svårt för att beskriva hennes smak med ord. Det var något extraordinärt, som om han kunde känna hennes styrka strömma genom hans vener och ut i hans muskler på en gång, en rik arom, fyllig och utvecklad, ljuvlig och beroendeframkallande.

Han blottar tänderna och grinar när hon drar i håret men låter henne hållas. Han hade bitit henne och kunde nu känna hennes lemmar runt sig, förlorad i sensationen av äntligen vara djupt inne i henne medan en extas växer sig allt starkare i Darondh.

Det var nog inte ens i hans tanke - ute eller inne, allt han visste just då var att hon var skön, hon var nära och han ville höra de ljud hon gjorde när hon tappade kontrollen, känna hennes sköte krampa runt hans lem och se henne i ansiktet i de underbara ögonen med färgen som tycks skifta i rapid.

Så kommer det, det ena namnet flämtas fram innan hon skälver, pressar tillbaka huvudet mot täcket under sig och han följer henne med ett plågat lågt morrande som slutar upp i en belåten suck. Hans kropp hård och spänd när han pulserar ut inom henne, fortsätter extra stötar men är spenderad, så utmattad att han nästan skakar när han lägger sig ner över henne och lapar i sig det blod som inte hunnit koagulera.

Kan hända var det inte hans bästa prestation men han hade velat ha henne så länge nu att det fort går honom till huvud och även nu som han ligger pressad mot hennes bröst, båda svettiga och lätt flämtande så kan han knappt tro att det är sant utan måste höja sig så han kan titta ner i hennes ansikte, stryka undan våta slingor ur hennes anlete och ömt kyssa hennes läppar, trögt och dröjande, spänner skinkorna som för att pressa den sista säden ur sig men ligger rosig och nästan lyrisk; kvar.

"Modiga — envetna kvinna! Gjorde jag dig illa?"

Han griper om hennes haka, vrider hennes huvud så han kan se betten och flinar pojkaktigt till.

"Kanske bör du bära halsduk några dagar? Nästa gång biter jag dig någonstans— mer intimt, ljumsken kanske?"

För visst skulle det bli fler gånger? Många om Darondh vågar ta även Nedra till sin bädd.

Utan att glida ur henne böjer han sig ändå så att han kan kyssa henne mellan brösten, upp mot strupen, drar tänderna längs den vita huden.

"Jag vill ta dig igen, om och om igen, jag vill se dig studsa ovanpå mig igen. Jag är din och bara din, om du vill ha mig?"

De olikfärgade ögonen tittar upp mot henne, en viss ängslan i blicken även om hon mer än visat att han var viktig för henne.

Darondh:  
Gjorde det i princip omöjligt att dra sig ut, om man så ens önskar det, för det kramar och pulserar häftigt och hon kräver det, kräver hans lem och kvider flämtande till när hon känner det. Den heta säden som töms i hennes djup och hans ljud, ljuden...

Skälver häftigt, skakar så pass vid var konvulsion både genom sig själv och hans, ljuder njutande frisläppta toner från strupen där kroppen både lyckas klänga sig kvar som halka ned en aning. Benet upp över hans starka axel och ben tappas något och gör istället det andra sällskap med att slingra sig om hans midja och höft och skinkor. Hålla honom fortsatt nära där hon väldigt sakta landar från en nära på omedveten höjd.

Irisarna vilt glimrande och dansande i sina färgskimmer, halvt ofokuserade fortfarande då de tycks se igenom tältduken och honom själv än just fastna över det fysiska. Blinkar till trögt, tårar som rinner med särade också skälvande läppar när han stryker undan några svettigt klistrade, men nytvättade slingor åtminstone från anletet. En frisk rodnad över kindbenen och en lyster över huden som plumpt rosa kyssta läppar.

Blicken fokuserar så in i hans vid den gesten, en ömhet, närhet och total tillfredställelse innan hon blir kysst återigen. Hummar ljumt in i den och bemöter den lika långsamt, innerligt. Innan hon häftigt drar in ett andetag genom näsan och läpparna blir något särade och lama där han pressar det sista, en liten rörelse i jämförelse till tidigare, men hennes inre krampar och sjunger lovsånger ändock och hon kvider rakt in i munnen på honom.

Håller för glatta livet kvar kring hans nacke och blinkar igen trögt men lyriskt vid hans ord och ler allt eftersom, ett ordlöst svar först och fortsätter bara le där han vrider hennes anlete för att betrakta sitt verk.

"Inte mycket, nog mycket, som jag ville. Mmmh, halsdu-..."

Blinkar till något mer vaket i det han sagt, ljumsken?! Klämmer åt låren kännbart in mot honom av tanken, och inte avig inför det, snarare tvärtom där visst rodnaden fördjupas och hon landar i tanken. Läpparna säras men fnyser till i ett litet leende som nog var ett godtagande ändå. Och som Nedra var sannerligen inte borträknat, utan också nyfiken och efterlängtad. Hon vill ha, allt.

Tar ett djupt, mer stillsamt andetag i en ljuv suck och sträcker lite på sig. Höjer upp hakan och njuter av kyssarna som vandrar, utan att heller släppa taget om honom, speciellt med benen. Stönar lågt till när tänderna rispar och det kramar igen varmt och tätt inuti henne. Som en ren reflex han fick första parkett till. Och orden, blev detsamma till. Möter hans blick, frågan och vad hon så kan tolka som viss oro där låter ena handen dra sig fram och smeka det kantiga starka anletets sida.

"Sah... jag vill ha dig. Igen, och om igen, på alla sätt och vis. Du är min, och jag vill ha dig här, hos mig... Och stanna i mig, ett tag till."

Fingertopparna kittlar ned mot käklinjen, in mot läpparna där hon själv stryker anletet och sina egna för att möta igen i en kyss. Det var så fullkomligt, skönt och väldigt, väldigt behövligt.

Arden:  
Det kändes som om han var fast i en silkeslen, våt, euforisk fälla, en han gladeligen satt fast i utan någon sorts önskan om att någonsin komma loss. Som en koppling, något som band dem tillsammans, han i henne, hon runt honom. En sådan naturlig men samtidigt överväldigande känsla. Hennes smidiga ben än slingrade runt hans, håller även dem honom kvar och en lyckokänsla han aldrig förr känt började att slå rot i hans inre. 

När han ser hennes ögon skimra så ler han svagt men ömt. Vad såg hon egentligen som han inte kunde? Vilka magiska sinnen stod öppna? Hon rodnar när han kysser henne och han tycker så förbannat mycket om henne, skulle ge sitt liv om hon bara bad om det där och då. Han slukar hennes kvidande, kan inte låta bli att röra höfterna igen bara för att höra henne åter. Hennes läppar så mjuka och röda mot hans. 

Han älskar hennes självständighet och lynne, men en del i honom fröjdas av att ha henne klängandes fast, känna hennes lår spännas vid förslaget och se rodnaden bli desto mer tydlig. Att kyssa henne slött är allt han mäktar med, utmattad och belåten ligger han kvar. 

"Din."

Upprepar han, som om det på någon vis var viktigt. Ett vilt djur ville givetvis ha sin frihet, men att passa in, få vara en del. Han ville inte vara ensam mer, inte när Darondh fanns. 

"Som hon befaller.."

Han flinar snett, hans kind i hennes hand, sneddar lätt för att kyssa handflatan lätt och fladdrande innan hon stryker över honom med svala fingertoppar och de kysser varandra igen.

Darondh:  
Och hon kvider igen, av ren reflex och gick inget annat då det var för skönt och känsligt. Men på något medvetet plan anar hon han gör det med mening denna gång och en rynka är trött mellan ögonbrynen. Inte för att hon vill han ska sluta men en slags motsträvighet till sig själv att det inte gick att greppa någon kontroll heller. Men var det inte också precis det hon behövde, känner det så genomsyrande.

Som medvetandet där det fortfarande hägrar vidgat och något upplöst och genomsyrande i sin perception. Vidrört det stjärntäckta valv som finns där ovan och omkring dem, ser det fortfarande stundom. Men genom Robaroit så är det en sådan varm livskraft att den värmer henne också som så rakt igenom där annars det djupaste av djup är en kall och glimrande rymd.

Kyssarna får bröstet att kramas och läpparna spänns i ett så tillfreds leende. "Din". Min... Det var rätt, så rätt och en slags tyngd lämnar henne likväl. Kände sig så omhuldad, säker, glad... ja lycklig. Hade varit så oerhört lättad när de följt med henne tillbaka, hela vägen. Var det rätta redan då och nu så beseglat. Och hon såg fram emot att göra det igen, och igen. Till fullo sannerligen uppgå i varandra. Och hon anar hon aldrig kommer sova lika gott igen om Robaroit inte finns där, sådana fall Dervla. Men ensam kändes så främmande trots det varit det hon är mest van vid.

Hummar till ljumt och nöjt över frasen där, och ler bredare när fingrarna kröker sig lite in mot honom där hans läppar landar över den känsliga handflatan. Sedan hennes läppar. Och fångar in det skarpa kantiga anletet med båda händerna, höfterna med båda låren och slappnar av mer och mer där kroppens lemmar ger vika för tröttheten mer.

Men om än fötterna glidit ned till bädden så lutar hon in låren och knäna mot honom där hon inte slutar kyssa honom. Inte förrän sömnen tar henne och hon har lyckats greppa sig fast i några trollflätor med händerna, som hon vägrar slappna av helt, eller mer så släppa taget om honom ens för sömnen. Så är med läpparna avslappnat särade mot hans och en del av hans andedräkt hon gladeligen andas in som hon, de tillsammans, börjar bearbeta resans tribut.

Arden:  
Som om han förstår, eller lätt kan ana med tanke på de saker han beskyllt henne för så fnyser han, flinar och skakar lätt på huvudet in mot hennes axel.

"Är du vred för att du inte kan kontrollera det sessan? Det är det som är tjusningen.."

Ha lägger tyngden på ena armen för att kunna stryka henne över sidan, följa kurvan från revben ut mot höftens rund och han gör ett av sina belåtna läten, ser på henne som om han vill memorera henne innan han lägger armen så han kan luta sig mot sina armbågar igen, känner henne röra sig under honom, runt honom. 

Med ansiktet i hennes händer ler han snett, nästan förläget och sänker den tvefärgade blicken, den gula och den lila. Ovillig att sluta kyssarna så rullar han dem över på sidan i sakta mak, så han inte krossar henne under natten och hon kan ligga trygg mot hans bröst, fingrande på några av hans hopklumpade hårtester, tjocka som fingrar stundtals om inte grövre, där fanns även tunnare och hår som inte hade fäst sig alls utan låg yvigt och lent om hans huvud, nästan lockigt i nacken där det alltid låg dolt.

-”Niin kaunis..” (So beautiful)

Grova fingertoppar rör sig över hennes käke, rösten mumlande som han redan var på väg att somna men trycker henne först hårdare mot sig så hon inte kan försvinna iväg igen förrän han vaknat.

~~~~~~~~~~

~Epilog~

När han vaknade brukade han alltid att sträcka ut en arm mot den form som skulle ligga bredvid. Natt som dag, morgon som eftermiddag; så grep han efter henne om hon inte redan låg i hans armar. Denna natt fumlade hans fingrar över lakanet, fann det kallt som om ingen legat där på ett tag. 

Besynnerligt, då han hade ett distinkt minne av att de somnat tillsammans och de olikfärgade ögonen öppnas långsamt, trögt, motvilligt till och med. Än kunde han ibland känna sig sliten, en mojnande smärta i hans ben. Han ville ännu inte utforska utsidan av det tält som blivit som en slags kokong för dem båda. Inte heller hon verkade redo att möta den allt kallare hösten utanför och han var mer än villig att bara låta det vara de två ett tag till. 

När han sätter sig upp ser han ljus över skrivbordet, det verkar komma från en slags tjuvlykta där man kunde rikta belysningen och på så vis undgå att upptäckas när man sysslade med skumraskaffärer. I hennes fall använde hon den nog för att inte störa honom när hon smugit upp för att läsa i en av de tjocka luntor som likt pelare omringade skrivbordet, alltid med instuckna bokmärken, referenser till andra böcker och vem visste egentligen vad.  
Läderinbundna skrivböcker och lösa ark ligger strödda, skrivkol låg i en liten hållare, bläck flöt i en annan och en gåspenna ligger i hennes slappa grepp där hon verkar ha somnat. 

Arden kliver smidigt ur sängen, bryr sig inte om att täcka för den nakna kroppen utan går på tysta fötter fram till henne, stryker en svart lock ur hennes panna och ler ner mot henne där hon har en sotfläck i pannan och lite bläck i ena mungipan; som om hon funderat över något och då tuggat på pennan. 

Darondh är draperad i bara sin morgonrock. Enkel i sina snitt men klädsamt elegant och i ett material han tyckte om att stryka sina händer över. Glansigt, mjukt och glatt som ett fint lager av is.   
Han tar ifrån henne pennan, stoppar dem i den lilla tingest han observerat henne att lägga den i, drar försiktigt ut stolen och skopar upp henne, håller henne mot sin betydligt varmare bringa.

Hon är sval och måste ha sovit ett tag så han lägger henne på den varma plats han själv just legat, tar av henne rocken och lägger den över en närliggande möbel innan han kliver över henne och kurar ner sig så han kan dra täcket över dem båda. 

Hennes hår borstas undan så han slipper det i sitt ansikte, passar då på att kyssa henne ömt bakom ett öra innan mumlande mjuka ord viskas mellan vässade tänder. 

"Nuku hyvin, rakas." (Sleep well love)

En stark arm omfamnar henne bakifrån och snart sover vilden gott igen. 

Det är svårt för henne att stänga av hjärnan, inte ens när hon sover så slutar den analysera och stundom gå på högvarv. Det fanns stunder dock, när hon helt kan uppgå i nuet och bara vara. När hon och Dervla skrattar tillsammans, när hon och Robaroit är helt uppe i varandra. För att nämna några, men är inte så många, analysen är väldigt raskt där. Hon sover oftast tungt när hon väl somnat, men efter ett tag så kan medvetandet antingen sjunka för djupt, eller stiga lite för lätt och då börjar det.

Hade vaknat tidigare i en insikt, eller tanke hon var manad att följa och jaga efter. Mycket nu handlar om Vildland, det hon sett, upplevt och det som greppat allra djupast in var den odöda kraften hon både anat, förnimmat... sett. Vad den hade för någon plats, i det stora hela. Historian, Kungskall, flickan, parasiten, människornas tro. Alverna. Trollen, jättarna. Aino. Allt pusselbitar i ett pussel som var för invecklat att greppa men när vissa bitar närmar sig ett hörn så blir tankarna mer intensiva, gnagande.

Har försiktigt dragit sig ur hans famn trots det också tog emot, men kunde omöjligen somna om. Smidigt och lätt kunde hon göra det ibland utan att han vaknar. Sen hade hon suttit och bläddrat och letat efter något hon mindes läst, någonstans. Blev lite väl hysteriskt när hon väl var inne i det, fokuserat och frustrerat då hon saknar för många stora delar av pusslet för att ens kunna börja foga samman det. Sen var det också många andra viktiga delar som hon kunde gräva sig ned i.

Sneglar tillbaka mot bädden där han ligger kvar och sover, de där fnysande, varma pustarna från näsan eller munnen hon är så van nu att känna mot nacken, halsen eller ansiktet att hon inte kan tänka sig somna till något annat. Varför var de sista av sin stam, varför hade just dem blivit drabbade. Igen de odöda, barnen i brunnen. Isvidderna, topparna. Vindpina. Drakarna, hade de något med det att göra? Med allt egentligen?

Hade slutat med många spridda anteckningar men när tankarna mer snurrat runt utan att ta sig något vart hade hon inte märkt hur sömnen igen letat sig upp genom henne. Var tröttare oftast än vad hon gav sken av fortfarande, återhämtade sig sakta men säkert och därtill lagt på sig ett igen mer normalt hull för henne. Något fastare, men alltid det bleka smala streck i jämförelse.

Drömmer om Vindpina, ofta när hon blivit kall själv eller när hjärnan tycktes vilja straffa henne trots hon ligger fysiskt varmt vid Arden. Oroligt men för tungt för att vakna när varmare armar sluter sig starkt omkring henne och en besvärad suck lämnar hennes bläckfärgade läppar. Den svarta sidenmorgonrocken glider enkelt och glatt över hennes hud och svårt veta vad som värmdes först när hon äntligen kom under täcket.

Skälver till först huttrande men axlarna slappnar av, kurar ihop där en varm bringa är som en eldhärd mot hennes kalla stela rygg. Andetagen mer stillsamma, en till suck men djupare och ett behagligt läte där hon halvt vaknat till men ändå omedvetet utan att ens öppna ögonen inser var hon är, med vem och sjunker raskt mer tryggt tillbaka i sömnen och lutar sig in mot honom, omfamnad och med varma pustar mot nacken och örat.

~~~~~~ Fin ~~~~~


End file.
